L'Enfant Terrible du Rat Cornu
by SPX
Summary: C'est un Skaven, un Fils du Rat Cornu. Il porte la marque de son dieu, son pelage blanc et ses cornes font de lui un élu. Mais c'est surtout un individu unique, extraordinaire, qui fera tout pour vivre selon ses règles, et non celles de ses pairs.
1. L'Initiation

**L'ENFANT TERRIBLE DU RAT CORNU**

_Six frères._

_Six Fils du Rat Cornu, nés de la même mère,_

_Six Skavens ont vu le jour au même moment,_

_Le Rat Cornu les a choisis, pour une raison connue de lui seul._

_À l'aîné, il fit cadeau de sa force phénoménale._

_Au deuxième, il octroya son intelligence créatrice illimitée._

_Le troisième reçut son harmonie physiologique et son agilité insurpassable._

_Sa résistance exceptionnelle échut au quatrième._

_Il gratifia le cinquième de ses sens acérés._

_Le sixième, quant à lui, hérita de son pouvoir… mais aussi de son audace._

_Quand ils furent mis en présence les uns les autres,_

_Ils se découvrirent, se reconnurent, et certains s'apprécièrent._

_Nul ne savait alors qu'ils allaient s'illustrer._

_En particulier, l'un d'entre eux._

_Celui qu'on appela « traître », « sacrilège »,_

_Ou bien « visionnaire », « guide »._

_Celui qu'on appela « monstre », « vermine »,_

_Ou bien « prophète », « héros »._

_Il n'y eut pas deux opinions semblables sur son compte._

_Mais tous furent d'accord sur son sobriquet :_

_Il fut unique parmi ses frères de race,_

_Il fut l'Enfant Terrible du Rat Cornu._

Poème attribué au Prophète Gris Hespix, traduit par Detlef Sierck

**PREMIERE PARTIE : ANOMALIES**

**Prologue : Fratrie**

Garog était d'humeur passable, ce matin. La journée n'allait sans doute pas crouler sous les surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises. Son travail n'était pas très passionnant, mais son intellect limité s'en satisfaisait. Il s'étira, se craqua les os de la nuque, et siffla bruyamment entre ses incisives proéminentes. Il se frotta le museau, cracha sur le pavage sombre, et poussa la porte.

Garog était un Skaven, un des enfants du Rat Cornu, que les races inférieures appelaient « homme-rat ». Comme tous ceux de son espèce, il avait les attributs des rats, tout en étant un être humanoïde, doué d'une conscience. Lui était gros et flasque, car il n'exerçait pas d'activité intensive. En effet, ses aînés avaient rapidement constaté qu'il n'avait aucune aptitude au combat. En revanche, il avait développé de bonnes capacités dans les traitements curatifs, instinctivement, pour pallier à sa survie. On avait donc fait de lui le responsable de la pouponnière de Brissuc, la petite cité souterraine dans laquelle vivaient plusieurs centaines de ses semblables, ce qui avait impliqué sa castration. Et c'était à lui et à ses camarades ranuques qu'incombait la tâche au demeurant peu glorieuse de prendre soin des pondeuses et de leurs petits durant les premiers jours de leur existence. Un travail ingrat, mais tranquille, où il risquait bien moins de se retrouver avec la lame d'un ennemi dans le ventre ou le couteau d'un allié planté dans le dos que la plupart de ses congénères Skavens.

Il entra dans la cellule. C'était une pièce au plafond bas, mal aérée, où flottait une odeur pestilentielle. Il baissa les yeux, et son regard tomba vers la raison de sa fonction.

Un autre Skaven se tenait là, allongé par terre. C'était une femelle. Pour les détestables hommes-rats, les reproductrices étaient rares, l'on comptait environ une femelle sur dix ratons, et encore toutes n'arrivaient pas à maturité, même en étant rapidement isolées dans des crèches particulières. Elles représentaient l'avenir de l'espèce, et leurs portées comprenaient en moyenne une dizaine d'individus. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles étaient favorisées dans la société violente et fourbe des Skavens. Au contraire, elles étaient généralement enfermées, attachées et droguées continuellement. Des machines à fabriquer des petits Skavens, voilà ce qu'elles étaient, et rien de plus. Quand un Skaven mâle remplissait son devoir avec efficacité, sa récompense était souvent une saillie sur une des femelles. Ca le rendait heureux, tout en contribuant à la perpétuation de l'espèce. La femelle seule était perdante, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Deux lunes plus tard, parfois trois, Garog prenait le relais et assistait la pondeuse alors qu'elle mettait bas.

Et justement, celle qui était allongée de tout son long était énorme, et ses nombreuses mamelles flasques semblaient prêtes à allaiter. Depuis un quart d'heure, elle couinait par à-coups, le signe indiscutable du travail à venir. Garog soupira.

- Bon, va falloir y aller, ma belle.

Il s'approcha du mur, et saisit une paire de chaînes munies de bracelets renforcés. Il connaissait la manœuvre par cœur. Sans doute douloureuse pour la pondeuse, mais le rendement était meilleur, cela facilitait la venue des ratons. Il s'assura que le collier serré autour du cou de la Skaven tenait solidement à l'autre chaîne murale, puis attacha les bracelets à ses chevilles. La créature dardait sur lui un œil hagard, bien inconsciente de ce qu'il allait faire, avant de reprendre ses couinements. Garog s'approcha d'une roue en bois vissée dans la muraille, et la tourna lentement. Un mécanisme se mit en marche en grinçant, et tendit les chaînes fixées aux pieds. En un instant, la femelle Skaven se retrouva sur le dos, à moitié étranglée, et les cuisses écartées. Elle cria de douleur.

- Allez, c'est juste un mauvais moment-moment à passer ! pesta le ranuque, en répétant les mots importants de sa phrase comme le faisaient souvent les Skavens.

Il se mit en position, accroupi entre les jambes de la Skaven. Il sortit un long torchon de couleur douteuse de la poche de son gilet, s'apprêtant à réceptionner. La femelle gémit de plus en plus fort, et se cabra. Bientôt, il y eut un bruit proche d'une flatulence, et en deux temps trois mouvements, Garog tenait entre ses longs doigts une petite boule gluante et glapissante.

_Oh, celui-ci a de la voix !_

Le ranuque essuya les fluides sur le petit corps tremblotant, et eut un petit rictus de satisfaction en voyant la taille du nouveau-né. Il était inhabituellement gros, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit la couleur des quelques millimètres de poils qui constituaient sa fourrure. Un Skaven Noir, l'un des Puissants du Rat Cornu. Il n'allait lui falloir qu'une poignée de saisons pour atteindre sa taille adulte, bien plus élevée que la plupart des choses-hommes. Une redoutable machine de guerre en devenir.

_Bien, c'est de bon augure pour la suite._

Tournant la tête vers l'ouverture pratiquée dans la porte, il appela :

- Skorsh ?

- Ouais ? répondit une voix.

- Va chercher le chef des Skavens Noirs. Maintenant-maintenant !

Un bruit de pas rapide résonna sous la voûte. Garog se pencha en avant, au-dessus de la pondeuse, et posa sur son flanc le raton noir qui s'accrocha à l'une des énormes mamelles, avant de boire son lait bruyamment. Puis il revint à son affaire.

- Bien. La suite-suite.

La femelle cria, se débattit, faisant cliqueter bruyamment l'acier.

- Hé, arrête de bouger ! ordonna le ranuque.

Nouvelle contraction, nouveau gargouillis de tripaille, nouveau venu. Garog remarqua la taille du nouvel arrivé, plus ordinaire, lui cracha sur la tête pour mieux le débarbouiller. Celui-ci avait un pelage brun, le plus commun qui soit. Il subsistait une petite vérification à effectuer. Le ranuque retourna le nouveau-né, et lui souleva la queue.

_Mâle. Vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal_.

Il l'appliqua fermement sur le poitrail de la femelle, et se rassit. Les couinements de la pondeuse annonçaient déjà l'arrivée du suivant de la portée. Qui se retrouva bien vite dans les pattes de Garog. Encore une taille commune, une couleur ordinaire. Sa fourrure était anthracite. Le Skaven palpa entre les membres inférieurs de la petite chose glapissante, et sentit ses oreilles se baisser de dépit. Encore un mâle.

Cela commençait à agacer Garog. D'accord, le Puissant avait annoncé un bon résultat, mais les dirigeants n'aimaient pas qu'une portée de ratons puisse être constituée de trop de Skavens ordinaires. La plupart de ceux-ci ne survivaient guère longtemps dans la société des Fils du Rat Cornu. Le plus énervant était que les responsables de pouponnière, bien que n'ayant pas le plus petit pouvoir sur la constitution d'une portée, et pour cause, recevaient tout de même leur part de réprimandes de l'oligarchie Skaven. Effet domino, au final, c'était la pondeuse qui payait pour toute la chaîne.

- Va falloir faire mieux que ça !

Ce disant, il allongea le bras et gifla la femelle. Elle poussa encore un long cri de douleur et de désespoir. Les chaînes tiraient de plus en plus sur ses membres. Mais sa souffrance n'était pas terminée pour autant. Garog retendit le chiffon entre les cuisses de la pondeuse, attendant le reste de la portée. Il réceptionna ainsi deux autres petits ratons, tout aussi ordinaires.

Enfin, les couinements, les vagissements se turent. La mère-rate avait l'air lamentable. Larmes aux yeux, jambes écartelées, les cinq ratons s'agrippant à ses tétines de toute la faible force de leurs petites pattes aux doigts fins comme des brindilles. Ce spectacle n'inspira à Garog que pitié et mépris. Cinq petits, la moitié de ce qu'une pondeuse en bonne santé pouvait produire en une portée ! Et pas une seule femelle !

_Décidément, ces reproductrices sont devenues incapables de fabriquer correctement leur progéniture ! Ou peut-être est-ce de la faute de ceux qui les ont ensemencées ? Peuh ! Si ça se trouve, malgré les apparences, j'ai plus de carne accrochée au bas-ventre que ces minables !_

Un seul Skaven particulier sur cinq. Peut-être le seul qui vivrait plus de six lunes, s'il ne se battait pas contre plus fort que lui. Le ranuque savait déjà ce qui allait lui retomber dessus, et cette pensée finit de le contrarier. Il allait détacher la malheureuse et la laisser seule avec sa marmaille, lorsqu'elle couina de plus belle.

- Quoi, c'est pas fini ?

Les halètements bruyants de la Skaven semblaient le confirmer. Furieux, il siffla d'exaspération, et se redirigea d'un pas rageur vers la place qu'il venait de quitter. Il ressortit son torchon dégoulinant de matières sombres. La mère-rate hoquetait de douleur de plus en plus vite, mais sans plus de résultat.

- Bon, allez ! J'ai pas toute la journée ! grogna méchamment Garog. Dépêche-toi !

Il baissa le museau vers l'abdomen de la pondeuse, et invectiva derechef :

- Et toi, sors de là ! Vite-vite ! Le Rat Cornu n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre !

La femelle poussa un nouveau crissement, un dernier spasme, et un petit Skaven fut éjecté de son ventre et se retrouva entre les griffes du ranuque. Celui-ci le souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux, face à lui, et pesta.

_Parfait, exactement ce qui me manquait ! Un gringalet !_

En effet, le nouveau-né – un mâle de plus – était bien plus petit que ses frères. Il avait l'air tellement faible qu'il n'arrivait même pas à crier comme les autres, seulement à tousser silencieusement. Il avait une tête ronde au museau un peu large et plat, et des veines bleues striaient ses tempes. Sa fourrure était à ras de peau, presque inexistante, couvrant partiellement son corps et ses membres malingres. Physiquement, il avait l'air plus fragile que les autres. Comme s'il avait dû se caler dans un coin de la matrice maternelle, déjà houspillé par ses cinq frères avant même d'être né. Tout en l'astiquant de son torchon, Garog se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux le dévorer tout de suite, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituellement dur et pointu sous le tissu. Il arrêta son mouvement, et tâtonna. Il sentit ses yeux se plisser. Il releva le torchon, découvrant la tête minuscule.

_Un instant… Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

Soudainement surpris à en écarquiller les yeux, il frotta plus doucement, et vit bien sur le crâne du bébé deux petites excroissances sur le haut du front, deux embryons de cornes. Et lorsqu'il découvrit davantage la petite créature, il vit son pelage luire d'un éclat blanc. Stupéfait, il manqua de souffle au point de risquer de la laisser tomber. Très doucement, il approcha de la mère-rate, et déposa délicatement sur l'une de ses mamelles inoccupées le nouveau-né.

- Incroyable !

- Quoi, quoi ?

Garog se retourna, et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte son subalterne ranuque Skorsh, flanqué de Furghân, un grand Skaven Noir.

- Alors, j'ai une nouvelle recrue, il paraît ? demanda celui-ci.

- Regardez, tous les deux ! ordonna Garog.

Il recula prudemment, et montra du doigt l'énorme rate étendue sur le sol.

- Ah, je le vois. Pas mal.

- Peu importe le noir, crétin-crétin ! Regarde l'autre, à côté.

Les deux autres Skavens eurent à leur tour une réaction de stupéfaction. Garog ordonna à Skorsh :

- Va chercher Vellux !

Skorsh tourna les talons, et courut le long du couloir en beuglant :

- Prophète Gris ! Prophète Gris ! Vous avez un nouvel élève !

**Chapitre 1 : L'Initiation**

Un rat filait dans un couloir, alternant course rapide et arrêts prudents. Il humait l'air nauséabond, et reprenait son chemin sans s'attarder. Vint un moment où une odeur inhabituelle le stoppa net. Il pointa le museau aux alentours, reniflant de plus en plus fort, quand soudain un caillou lancé avec une précision mortelle lui éclata le crâne.

- Oui ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis trop fort !

La voix joyeuse, éraillée et crissante à la fois qui avait prononcé ces mots appartenait à un Skaven. Il bondit sur ses pieds, et s'étira avec un grognement de satisfaction. C'était un homme-rat d'une taille comparable à celle d'une femme adulte de l'Empire des Humains. Son pelage était brun, ses yeux vifs brillaient d'un éclat rouge. Il portait une tunique délavée qui avait dû être de couleur verte des années auparavant, et un bonnet assorti. Il enjamba un vieux tube placé en travers d'une ouverture qui menait à une grande salle sombre. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un enchevêtrement chaotique de tuyaux de cuivre, et plusieurs ouvertures s'espaçaient tout le long de l'unique paroi de cette grande salle circulaire. Le Skaven aperçut un de ses pairs, assis sur une caisse en bois.

- Salut, salut !

L'autre ne répondit pas. Sans en tenir compte, le Skaven brun demanda :

- C'est ton instructeur qui t'a dit de venir ici ?

- Ouaip.

- C'est le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis…

Ce Skaven-là était plus petit, et avait une fourrure crème. Il avait parlé d'une voix traînante, comme s'il était dans un état second. Ses yeux jaunâtres étaient partiellement dissimulés par une cagoule trouée reliée à une bure informe, maculée de matières indéfinissables. Des bandelettes imbibées de pus ondulaient sur ses bras, ses jambes, son museau, ses doigts. Il émanait de lui une odeur pestilentielle, bien plus forte que celle de la plupart des Skavens. Ses mains étaient pustuleuses, son nez coulait d'un mucus visqueux, et des mouches bourdonnaient autour de sa tête. Le premier Skaven devina que la robe et les bandages dissimulaient des plaies infectées, origines de l'odeur et des insectes.

- Alors, c'est vrai-vrai ? Nous sommes frères !

- Normalement…

- T'as raison ! tonna alors une voix de basse formidable.

Un autre Skaven entra à son tour dans l'antichambre. Il était véritablement monstrueux. Immense, bien plus grand que n'importe quel Humain ordinaire, ses yeux bleus contrastaient avec son pelage noir comme de l'encre. Il portait un gilet de cuir râpé par-dessus une tunique olive.

- Je suis Chitik ! annonça-t-il fièrement. Furghân, la Grande Dent des Vermines de Choc, m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui, on réunissait tous ceux d'une portée exceptionnelle ! Six Skavens mâles en pleine santé dont je suis le premier venu !

Les Vermines de Choc étaient les troupes d'élite des guerriers Skavens. Elles étaient composées uniquement de Skavens Noirs. Les Skavens nommaient leurs commandants selon l'unité qu'ils dirigeaient. Ainsi, « Grande Dent » était le mot pour désigner les commandants des Vermines de Choc, par opposition à « Grande Griffe » qui s'appliquait aux commandants des Guerriers des Clans ordinaires. L'homme-rat brun leva la tête, intéressé.

- Ah ! On m'avait bien dit que j'avais un grand frère très fort ! Je suis enchanté de te connaître ! Je suis Diassyon, du Clan Skryre !

- Skryre… Les technomages ? demanda le Skaven maladif.

- Eux-mêmes. Et je suppose que tu es un Moine de la Peste ?

Le Skaven crème étira ses lèvres en une parodie de sourire mêlant cruauté et fierté.

- Moly, du Clan Pestilens, pour ne pas te servir… frère !

- Tous des allumés ! glapit une nouvelle voix dans l'ombre.

Les trois frères Skavens se tournèrent simultanément dans la même direction.

- Des ignares qui ont la tête ailleurs et les idées corrompues par la maladie et les inventions insensées !

Diassyon sursauta, et se cacha derrière Chitik. En effet, la voix de l'inconnu avait éclaté juste derrière eux. Leur mystérieux interlocuteur s'était déplacé sans bruit d'un point à un autre sans se faire voir, ni entendre.

- Quant à toi, le grand machin, je connais bien tes semblables ! Vous obéissez aveuglément aux ordres sans réfléchir. On le fait pour vous.

- Qui ? Qui parle ? cracha Moly.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu, et une forme sombre dégringola du plafond pour atterrir au centre de la pièce.

- Klur, du Clan Eshin !

Klur était un peu plus grand que Moly, mais moins que Diassyon. Son pelage anthracite apparaissait par intermittence sous sa tunique de cuir noir, et les bandelettes grisâtres qui enserraient ses mains et ses pieds. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient d'un éclat malveillant. Le Clan Eshin était réputé pour former des assassins silencieux, et certains d'entre eux utilisaient une forme de magie peu connue et inquiétante. D'instinct, Chitik se sentit méfiant. Diassyon et Moly regardaient attentivement le nouveau venu.

- Tiens ? On a un frère chez les lâches qui poignardent dans le noir ? ricana le Moine de la Peste.

- Dis plutôt que tu es envieux de mon intelligence et ma ruse !

Diassyon leva les bras d'une manière qu'il voulut conciliante.

- Allez, pas de dispute-dispute tout de suite ! J'ai hâte de découvrir mes deux autres petits frangins !

Le Skaven brun se tourna vers l'une des ouvertures, en appelant : « Ohé ? Y a quelqu'un ? ». Chitik et Moly, curieux aussi, se tournèrent vers la voûte. Klur eut un sourire cruel, et tira lentement de son étui une longue dague. Il saisit la pointe de la lame entre le pouce et l'index, et tendit le bras en arrière, prêt à lancer son arme sur l'un de ses trois frères. Un claquement sec résonna dans l'air, et la lanière d'un fouet s'enroula autour du poignet du Skaven anthracite. La dague tomba bruyamment sur le carrelage. Les trois autres se retournèrent d'un bond, prêts à se défendre.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça ! ironisa d'une voix mielleuse le Skaven au poil châtain qui venait de faire son apparition.

Klur siffla de colère.

- Ah oui ! Moi, c'est Skahl, du Clan Moulder.

Le Clan Moulder… les maîtres des bêtes, qui créaient leurs propres animaux avant de les dresser. Celui-ci avait l'air arrogant. Il déroula d'un geste la lanière de cuir qui retenait toujours Klur, et rangea tranquillement son fouet à sa ceinture.

- Tu allais frapper l'un de nous dans le dos ! accusa Chitik.

- Mais… non, voyons !

- Et si on t'arrachait la langue ? suggéra Moly. Plus question de mentir !

Klur était entouré par les quatre autres Skavens, qui avançaient lentement. Une voix claire, assurée, jeune, et légèrement enrouée ordonna alors :

- Arrêtez !

Tous obéirent en voyant le nouveau venu. Un grand silence plana dans l'antichambre. Moly murmura :

- Ah ha ! Ca aussi, c'était vrai.

- Incroyable… marmonna Klur.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Diassyon.

Chitik, le Skaven Noir, était trop émerveillé pour articuler le moindre mot cohérent. Celui qui avait parlé était son exact contraire. Il était très petit, à peine plus grand qu'un enfant des choses-hommes. Il flottait dans une espèce de longue robe noirâtre qui contrastait avec son pelage entièrement blanc. Il était maigre, et avait l'air plutôt fragile. Et pourtant, il émanait de lui une sorte de magnétisme qui inspira immédiatement la soumission aux autres Skavens. Sa tête était ronde, contrairement à celle de la plupart des enfants du Rat Cornu. Son nez était large et plat, et deux grands yeux roses le surmontaient. Ses oreilles aussi étaient larges et décollées, et l'on pouvait voir quelques symboles simples tatoués à l'intérieur de la droite. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses cornes, deux longues protubérances dressées droit vers le plafond, qui devaient représenter le tiers de sa taille, et qui se rejoignaient à leur base, en plein milieu de son front.

- Je suis votre frère puîné. Je suis l'apprenti du Prophète Gris Vellux, fils de Thanquol, et notre meneur. Je suis appelé à commander, et à répandre la parole du Rat Cornu. Je m'appelle Psody.

Physiquement, n'importe lequel des cinq Skavens aurait pu avoir le dessus sur lui. Mais aucun n'y pensa. Les Skavens Blanc étaient sacrés pour le peuple des Skavens, non seulement de par leur rareté biologique, mais aussi parce que ces Skavens étaient capables de communiquer directement avec leur divinité tutélaire, et d'emprunter ses pouvoirs pour déchaîner de terribles malédictions. En outre, celui-ci était le premier à avoir vu le jour à Brissuc depuis des années. Lever la main sur lui sans un ordre direct d'une autorité supérieure à la sienne était un crime très grave.

Le Skaven Blanc se tourna vers Chitik, et pointa un doigt autoritaire vers lui.

- Toi !

- Oui, frère ?

- Tu vas désormais être mon servant. La fonction des Skavens Noirs est de servir de bras au Rat Cornu. Tu seras mon bras protecteur et exécuteur.

Chitik était de plus en plus excité.

- Tu… tu ne seras pas déçu, Psody. Je te le promets.

Il baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Psody eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Parfait. Mes frères, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Maintenant, suivez-moi, le Prophète Gris Vellux nous attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les six jeunes Skavens étaient arrivés dans une sorte de salle d'étude, où quelques dizaines de livres reliés s'amoncelaient sur des étagères. Tous firent un demi-cercle, posèrent genou à terre et baissèrent la tête en voyant la porte du fond s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un la franchir.

Le nouveau venu était un Skaven Blanc. Contrairement à Psody, il n'avait pas l'air maladif, ou maigrichon. Il était bien nourri, avait des membres bien en chair ondulant sous un poil ras. Il portait un gilet gris clair sans manches, une cape bleue sur ses épaules, et un collier de dents tressées était enroulé autour de son cou. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais contrairement à la plupart des Skavens ordinaires, il ne marchait pas courbé en avant, comme s'il allait se précipiter dans une cachette. Il se tenait bien droit, et avançait lentement, avec assurance. Sa tête était triangulaire, ses yeux aux iris rouges profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et deux cornes enroulées sur elles-mêmes partaient de ses tempes et se rabattaient vers l'avant en contournant ses oreilles. Lui aussi avait un tatouage représentant un alignement de points à l'intérieur du pavillon de l'oreille droite, tandis que la gauche était ornée de deux boucles d'oreilles entre lesquelles il y avait trois entailles, dont celle du milieu était plus courte. Il serrait dans sa main droite une longue canne plus grande que lui, avec l'extrémité supérieure ornée de trois bâtons cloués en triangle, la forme évoquant la tête et les cornes de la divinité tutélaire des Skavens.

Le Prophète Gris Vellux était le dirigeant suprême de la colonie Brissuc, après le Rat Cornu. Personne n'avait osé contester son autorité sans être foudroyé par ses pouvoirs magiques dans la minute. Une rumeur disait qu'il était le fils du célèbre Prophète Gris Thanquol. Thanquol n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant ou le plus grand leader des Skavens, mais il était connu pour être l'un des plus malins et des plus ambitieux. Son ambition avait malheureusement été mise en échec à plusieurs reprises.

Vérité ou mensonge, Vellux avait dû composer avec un héritage pas toujours facile à assumer, mais il avait toujours su garder le contrôle de la colonie sous sa poigne de fer. C'était plutôt exceptionnel. Généralement, une cité souterraine Skaven était sous le contrôle d'un seigneur appartenant à l'un des principaux Clans qui composaient cette improbable société, et les Prophètes Gris faisaient office de conseillers mystiques versés dans les arts de la magie. Or, Vellux avait réussi un tour de force : il s'était vu confier le commandement d'une cité forte d'un petit millier d'individus, sans doute à cause de l'identité de son soi-disant géniteur.

Les apprentis qu'il avait eus alors étaient désormais tous morts, et le jeune Psody était le premier à le servir depuis longtemps. Le petit Skaven Blanc avait été élevé par le Prophète Gris, entrant à son service dès qu'il fut capable de marcher. Vellux lui avait enseigné la plupart des savoirs communs aux Skavens, mais lui avait aussi appris à lire et écrire leur langue, le queekish, lui avait parlé du Rat Cornu et de ses enseignements qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, lui avait transmis la façon de percevoir les vents de magie, les mots et les gestes pour les manipuler et les déchaîner sur ses ennemis.

Avec le temps, Psody avait appris à obéir, admirer et redouter son maître. Le moindre manquement lui valait généralement une punition cuisante. Aussi son enseignement avait été jalonné d'humiliations, de coups, de réprimandes, mais peu à peu, le jeune apprenti avait su trouver la bonne conduite à adopter face à son mentor. Les choses avaient évolué quand il avait enfin montré des aptitudes à utiliser la magie. Une espèce de relation indescriptible s'était créée entre les deux Skavens Blancs. Quelque chose que seuls deux manipulateurs des énergies magiques accordées par le Rat Cornu pouvait comprendre. Et Psody voyait en Vellux l'idéal physique, moral et psychologique à atteindre.

Le Prophète Gris regarda un à un les six jeunes Skavens, et parla d'une voix grave :

« Vous tous êtes ici car, prochainement, vous allez accomplir une épreuve qui déterminera lesquels d'entre vous seront acceptés en tant qu'individus de notre société. Vous avez gonflé nos rangs le même jour, tous les six, comme vos instructeurs respectifs vous l'ont dit. Jusqu'à présent, vous avez toujours été coupés de la vie de notre colonie, et avez été contraints de rester dans les crèches, puis les quartiers de vos Clans respectifs. Prochainement, cela va changer. Mais en attendant votre épreuve, vous allez apprendre à tous vous connaître.

« Vous le savez, vous êtes liés par le sang. Cela doit vous rendre plus forts, plus capables. En effet, comme l'un de votre portée est un Skaven Blanc sous ma responsabilité, j'ai demandé à vos instructeurs de veiller attentivement sur vous dès le premier jour. Ils m'ont tous dit la même chose : vous avez tous montré des aptitudes inhabituellement supérieures dans vos domaines respectifs. Tous les membres d'une même portée ont survécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé dans notre colonie. Le Rat Cornu n'a pas veillé que sur son représentant, les autres ont aussi bénéficié de ses faveurs.

« Chez nous, il n'est normalement pas question de liens du sang. Nous sommes tous les Fils du Rat Cornu, et aucun d'entre nous ne doit recevoir plus d'attention de la part d'un autre, à l'exception des Skavens Blancs. Mais vos capacités m'ont fait réfléchir, et j'ai fini par me laisser convaincre par le Diacre Soum du Clan Pestilens qu'il pouvait être intéressant de voir si des Skavens issus de la même portée seraient plus enclins à coopérer instinctivement.

« Vous allez passer une semaine tous ensemble. Vous ne vous quitterez pas. Nous allons vous mettre dans une grotte à part. Vous y recevrez à manger, et surtout, vous apprendrez à vous connaître les uns les autres. Je ne demande pas une complète harmonie entre vous, cela serait trop idyllique. Mais si vous parvenez à focaliser vos efficacités pour être une équipe soudée, ça pourrait peut-être donner de bons résultats. C'est tout ce qui compte. Dans une semaine, je donnerai à ceux qui seront encore là leurs instructions. »

Sur ces paroles, le Prophète Gris se tut, et claqua des doigts. Trois Skavens bruns arrivèrent dans un grand cliquetis métallique. Tous les trois portaient une longue chaîne d'acier, et chacun d'eux tenait par la queue deux solides colliers. Ils posèrent la chaîne par terre, et tendirent les colliers aux six frères. Vellux reprit avec un sourire cruel :

- Je suis sûr que vous allez devenir inséparables.

Chitik, Klur, Skahl, Psody, Diassyon et Moly se regardèrent sans mot dire, puis enfilèrent chacun leur collier. Les trois Skavens passèrent la chaîne à travers l'anneau de chaque collier, et la bouclèrent. Les six frères se retrouvèrent ainsi attachés l'un à l'autre. Avec un petit ricanement, l'un des trois Skavens tira sur les mailles d'acier, intimant qu'on le suive. C'est ainsi que les six jeunes Skavens furent conduits sous les moqueries des hommes-rats adultes qu'ils croisaient jusqu'à une grande fosse isolée.

Le trou était trop profond pour qu'on puisse en sortir sans échelle, et les parois étaient carrelées de faïence très glissante. Il y avait une grande plate-forme bricolée avec des planches clouées entre elles, des cordes moisies et de vieilles poulies. Les six jeunes Skavens furent descendus au fond du puits par les trois servants qui manœuvrèrent la plate-forme. Les techniciens se retirèrent, et Vellux, qui avait suivi l'étrange cortège, ricana encore.

- Bonne semaine à vous, mes enfants !

Une semaine passa. Un éclair pour certains, une éternité pour les six frères. Les caractères s'illustrèrent vite durant cette promiscuité forcée. Ainsi Moly, le Moine de la Peste, était le plus effacé, passant le plus clair de son temps le plus à l'écart possible, à marmonner de son côté des mots inintelligibles. Le Coureur Nocturne Klur avait tenté de s'échapper plusieurs fois, mais la chaîne n'était même pas nécessaire pour l'arrêter, car les parois dallées étaient trop glissantes pour pouvoir les gravir.

Chitik ne s'était pas éloigné du cadet, Psody. Celui-ci en avait ressenti de l'agacement : il n'aimait pas sentir sans arrêt la présence du Skaven Noir près de lui, mais il savait également que son grand frère était sa meilleure protection contre la fourberie des quatre autres, et cela l'énervait davantage. Diassyon et Skahl, de leur côté, avaient échangé des anecdotes qu'ils estimaient amusantes.

Une fois par jour, on leur avait envoyé quelques quartiers de viande crue, en quantité insuffisante pour nourrir tout le monde. La première fois, ils s'étaient sauvagement battus pour en ramasser le plus possible. Dès le deuxième jour, le Skaven Noir avait mis les choses au point : il avait réparti équitablement les parts, en réservant les meilleurs morceaux à Psody. La moindre protestation avait été réprimée à grands coups de poing.

Pour boire, ils avaient dû lécher les murs humides.

Enfin, le matin du huitième jour, ils distinguèrent les lueurs de torches en hauteur. Les grincements de machinerie leur apprirent que quelqu'un faisait descendre la plate-forme. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent hors de la fosse. Devant eux, Vellux, Furghân, et les autres instructeurs attendaient silencieusement. Le Prophète Gris eut un sourire réjoui.

- Vous aviez raison, Diacre Soum ! Les liens du sang sont plus forts que je ne le pensais.

Le Diacre de la Peste Soum était le responsable des Moines de la Peste de Brissuc. Il connaissait bien les préceptes du Rat Cornu, et était la deuxième autorité de la colonie. Tous les membres du Clan Pestilens avaient un point commun : ils étaient rongés par la maladie. Le rôle des Skavens de ce Clan était de concevoir, entretenir et répandre les germes de la peste, la rage noire et autres fléaux dévastateurs. Dans la colonie, c'était ce Clan qui était majoritaire. Il inclina respectueusement la tête. Vellux ordonna :

- Furghân, détachez-les. Vous autres, je vous accorde une heure de repos. Retrouvez-moi à mon laboratoire au bout de ce délai.

Les six frères furent soulagés de ne plus sentir le contact froid des collets. Klur fila de son côté. Moly suivit le Diacre, Skahl et Diassyon partirent bras dessus bras dessous en ricanant. Restaient les deux frères opposés. Le sourire de Vellux ressembla à celui d'un serpent devant un poussin.

- Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que tu t'es trouvé un serviteur zélé !

Psody baissa la tête, très gêné par cette remarque. Dans la bouche du Prophète Gris, cela ressemblait plus à un reproche. Comme quoi il n'était pas capable de se débrouiller sans la protection du Skaven Noir. Quand il osa relever les yeux, ce fut pour jeter un regard furieux vers Chitik. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Une heure plus tard, tous étaient dans la salle d'étude de Vellux. Un lieu bien connu du jeune Skaven Blanc, qui y avait déjà passé de nombreuses heures. Vellux se tenait sur l'estrade. Il inspira et expliqua avec une irritation montante dans la voix :

« Le Rat Cornu nous a désignés pour être les maîtres-maîtres. Nous sommes nés pour régner sur le monde. Parfois, nous devons faire appel aux êtres inférieurs pour nous y aider. C'est ce que j'ai fait en embobinant la chose-homme du nom de Reinhardt Schmitt. C'est le chef de Niklasweiler, le petit village des choses-hommes qui se trouve au-dessus de Brissuc. Depuis quelques saisons, il nous fournit de la nourriture et du charbon en échange de métaux qui sont précieux pour lui, mais pas pour nous. Or, cela fait deux lunes qu'il ne nous a rien donné, pas même une nouvelle ou une excuse !

« Ce satané cloporte a décidé de tourner le dos au Rat Cornu, et de ne plus honorer nos accords ! Plus de nourriture, plus de charbon, plus rien du tout ! Traître-traître ! Je veux qu'il sache qu'on ne plaisante jamais avec les Skavens. Vous allez détruire ce village, semer la terreur et la mort chez ces misérables choses-hommes, afin que nous puissions installer une colonie et extraire les denrées nous-mêmes ! Quant à cet inconscient de Schmitt, je veux que vous me rameniez sa tête-tête ! Vous la reconnaîtrez, il a une marque violacée près de l'œil. Il se cache sûrement dans sa maison, c'est la plus grande du village. Allez, vite-vite ! Et pas la peine de revenir sans avoir tué-tué cette chose-homme ! »

Le Prophète Gris avait crié, les six frères sursautèrent. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air disposé à accepter l'échec. Quelque chose d'autre titilla l'intellect de Diassyon.

- Euh… Prophète Gris ? hasarda le Skryre.

- Quoi ?

- Si on tue-tue les choses-hommes… on n'aura plus leur charbon, ni leur nourriture…

- On ira ramasser le charbon nous-mêmes ! Les fourneaux du Clan Skryre ne s'éteindront pas, sois tranquille. Et pour la nourriture, nous mangerons leurs cadavres, puis leurs bêtes, puis leurs récoltes, et après… on verra !

Un petit silence plana. Puis Klur leva timidement la main. Vellux fit une grimace exaspérée.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Et si… les choses-hommes… envoient des renforts ?

- Nous les écraserons et nous nous régalerons de leurs entrailles fumantes ! De toute façon, n'oublie pas que les choses-hommes ont combattu très longtemps les choses-bizarres, et sont très affaiblies. Les petites villes comme celle-ci sont isolées, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de communication. Maintenant, allez-allez ! Plus de questions, seulement des actes-actes !

Vellux avait glapi avec colère. Psody trembla. Il savait que les sautes d'humeur de son maître pouvaient être terribles. Aussi il se pressa avec les autres vers la sortie du cabinet.

- Attends, Psody. J'ai à te parler, à toi seul.

Le jeune Skaven Blanc s'arrêta net, sans oser se retourner. Il vit les cinq autres Skavens franchir la porte, le laissant avec le Prophète Gris. Il finit par lui faire face.

- Écoute-moi bien, Psody. De vous six, tu es celui qui a le plus de valeur à mes yeux, et aux yeux du Rat Cornu. Tâche donc de rappeler à tes frères qui commande. Tu es le responsable de cette mission. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Psody baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, acquiesça silencieusement.

- Tu es un élu du Rat Cornu, et mon unique disciple depuis bien longtemps, Psody, mais retiens bien ceci : le Rat Cornu n'a que faire des incapables. Je préfère de loin perdre un apprenti prometteur que garder un parasite indigne de ses fonctions. Si vous échouez, tu seras le premier à en subir les conséquences !

- Je… je reviendrai avec la tête du chef, ou je ne reviendrai pas, ô suprême seigneur.

Les six Skavens furent conduits par un Guerrier des Clans d'âge mûr jusqu'à un tunnel étroit qui montait. Le vétéran, à qui il manquait le bout de la queue, un œil et une incisive, leur montra du doigt l'ouverture béante sans un mot. Skahl insista pour passer le premier, talonné par Klur, puis Chitik, Moly, Diassyon et Psody – ce dernier, de par son statut de futur Prophète Gris, avait le privilège d'être celui qui était le plus en arrière. Le chemin était long, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers l'inconnu, ils devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. Enfin, le Moulder s'arrêta.

- Stop-stop ! Regardez !

Une très étrange lumière éclairait le tunnel, et un vent frais leur caressa le faciès. Diassyon demanda à haute voix :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je crois… je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle « la lune », murmura Moly.

- La lune ? répéta Chitik. Alors il fait nuit ?

- On surprendra les choses-hommes ! ricana Klur. Mon maître m'a dit que la nuit, elles dorment-dorment ! Ca sera plus facile !

Skahl reprit la marche, suivi par ses frères. Enfin, ils atteignirent la sortie.

Les six frères regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient à l'air libre. Il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait pas un nuage. Des milliers de petites étincelles brillaient dans le ciel sombre, et un grand globe d'argent étincelait. Chitik inspira à pleins poumons

- Hé, c'est étrange !

- Mais pas désagréable, constata Diassyon d'une voix suave.

- Peuh ! L'air est trop frais, grommela Moly.

- Suffit ! dit Psody d'un ton sans réplique. Nous avons une mission à accomplir ! Où sommes-nous ?

La lune émettait une lueur suffisante pour leurs yeux. Ils voyaient parfaitement les alentours. Les six jeunes Skavens comprirent qu'ils étaient sur une colline élevée. Au loin, il y avait une longue masse sombre, que Klur reconnut comme étant une « forêt » constituée de nombreux « arbres », de grandes plantes qui ne poussaient qu'à la surface. Au pied de la colline ondulait un chemin fait d'eau mouvante, une « rivière ». Et de l'autre côté de la rivière s'étendait un ensemble de constructions de tailles et de formes variées. Le Moine de la Peste se frotta le menton.

- C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble, les clapiers des choses-hommes…

- Ca ne ressemblera plus à rien quand on en aura fini, Moly ! déclara Psody d'une voix autoritaire. Écoutez bien, vous autres ! C'est un petit village, il fait nuit, ils ne sont sans doute pas nombreux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de rester tous ensemble. Si on se répartit, on sera plus efficaces-efficaces !

- As-tu un plan, frère ? demanda Diassyon.

- Pas encore, nous devons savoir comment est organisé leur repaire. Klur, tu es le plus silencieux d'entre nous. Va voir, et reviens pour nous le décrire.

Le Skaven anthracite hocha la tête et disparut en courant. Il dévala la colline tellement silencieusement que le bruit de la rivière couvrait celui de ses pas.

Les cinq Skavens attendirent ainsi quelques dizaines de minutes. Diassyon s'était allongé sur l'herbe, et contemplait passionnément les cieux nocturnes. Skahl vérifiait une grande pince montée au bout d'un long manche. Les Maîtres de Meute du Clan Moulder appelaient ce curieux outil « attrape-choses », et s'en servaient pour saisir leurs proies au cou pour les neutraliser sans les tuer. Psody était un peu plus loin, assis en tailleur, tête baissée et yeux fermés. Il méditait, sous le regard attentif de Chitik.

- C'est long, marmonna Moly.

- Pas grave, répliqua Diassyon.

- On n'a pas toute la nuit ! ronchonna le Moine de la Peste. Si on traîne, Vellux sera fâché ! Mais qu'est-ce que cet égoutier de malheur…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Quelque chose s'enroula autour de ses épaules, lui meurtrit l'intérieur du genou au point de le mettre à terre, et il sentit le contact froid et mordant de la lame d'un couteau sur sa gorge.

- Et... couic ! T'es mort-mort !

Moly grogna de frustration en reconnaissant la voix de l'Eshin.

- C'est bon, Klur, lâche-le, ordonna Psody. Il a compris la leçon.

Klur poussa Moly en avant avec un petit ricanement. Le Skaven Blanc s'impatienta.

- Assez joué-joué ! Décris-nous la place !

Klur dessina du doigt un schéma grossier du village dans la terre du tunnel. Psody réfléchit quelques instants, et donna à chacun des cinq autres Skavens des directives simples.

- Une fois que vous aurez fait ce que vous avez à faire, vous me retrouverez derrière la plus grande cabane, celle du chef. Allez, et gloire au Rat Cornu !

Et les six Skavens se séparèrent pour dévaler la butte chacun de leur côté.

Klur bondissait d'une ombre à l'autre. Il expérimentait un nouveau terrain de jeu, et ça le comblait d'excitation. L'adrénaline lui procurait une ivresse très agréable. Il se cacha dans l'arrière-cour de l'une des huttes, et prit le temps de réfléchir. Son ouïe saisit un bruit de pas. Il huma l'air.

_Trois choses-hommes approchent. Ils ont des armes._

Très doucement, il sortit de l'une de ses poches un curieux accessoire. C'était un gros bracelet serti de trois lames bien affûtées montées en hélice. Il fixa cette arme sur le bout de sa longue queue annelée, puis grimpa silencieusement sur le toit. Il vit effectivement trois choses-hommes marcher ensemble. Deux d'entre eux avaient des hallebardes, le troisième une longue épée. Ils portaient des gilets de cuir, et des casques légers. Quand ils furent à proximité de la maison, le Skaven anthracite se jeta sur le groupe. Il tomba sur celui de tête, et dans le mouvement lui enfonça son coutelas entre les côtes. Les deux autres n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait Klur lança un de ses couteaux vers l'un, qui le reçut en pleine gorge, et sa queue fouetta l'air vers l'autre. La lame caudale s'enfonça dans son cœur. Il allait gargouiller quelque chose pour donner l'alerte, mais le Coureur Nocturne ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il lui sauta dessus et le mordit au cou. Un bruit écœurant retentit, et le sang jaillit. Le garde mourut en quelques secondes.

Satisfait, Klur ramassa ses outils, les lécha avec plaisir. Puis il se rappela des paroles de son professeur, le Maître Assassin Tweezil.

_Ne pas laisser les morts. Tant qu'on ne les voit pas, ça n'est pas suspect, et les vivants ne se méfient pas. Quand tu infiltres une place forte ennemie, n'oublie pas de cacher les corps._

Il regarda aux alentours. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, pour le moment, on ne l'avait pas vu. Il tira un à un les trois cadavres, et les dissimula dans un tas de paille derrière l'une des maisons. Cela lui donna une autre idée.

Chitik avait décidé de s'occuper des animaux des choses-hommes. Sans bêtes, ils n'auraient plus de quoi manger. Il fit le tour du village pour arriver jusqu'à un pré, où il repéra les formes de créatures quadrupèdes. Certaines étaient allongées sur l'herbe et dormaient, d'autres broutaient. Furghân, la Grande Dent des Vermines de Choc de Brissuc, avait expliqué à ses élèves que les choses-hommes les appelaient « vaches », et qu'elles leur octroyaient de la viande, du lait et du cuir. Elles allaient cruellement manquer aux habitants du village.

Le Skaven Noir savait qu'il ne devait pas commettre une maladresse. Il devait tuer chaque vache du premier coup, et sans bruit. Heureusement, il avait le bras suffisamment fort et sûr pour décapiter chacun des animaux d'un coup net et précis. Les trois dernières furent tout de même énervées par l'odeur du sang, mais furent rapidement réduites au silence à leur tour.

Skahl s'approcha du moulin. Non loin, il y avait un silo à grains. Le dresseur eut un fort méchant sourire. Il repéra un petit trou dans un monticule de terre. Il émit toute une série de sifflements modulés, tantôt graves, tantôt très aigus. De petits couinements répondirent à son appel. Très vite, une vingtaine de rats jaillit du terrier. Les rongeurs suivirent docilement le Skaven qui les orienta vers la réserve. D'autres suivirent, attirés par les cris de leurs congénères. Le Moulder ouvrit la trappe, laissant entrer les rats. Les petits rongeurs plongèrent dans le tas de grains de blé. Skahl s'en alla à pas de loup.

L'étable fut la cible de Diassyon du Clan Skryre. Toujours avide d'élargir son champ de connaissances en matière de technologie, il était curieux de savoir quelles machines pouvaient bien utiliser les choses-hommes. Il ne fut pas déçu. Plusieurs engins étaient à l'abri dans le grand bâtiment de bois. Des charrues, des charrettes alignées, prêtes à être sabotées. Il y avait également une rangée de boxes sur toute la longueur du bâtiment. Il sentit une forte odeur de bête, et comprit que chaque box contenait un animal à quatre pattes, à longue queue et avec une crinière.

_Ah oui, des « chevaux ». C'est comme nos esclaves, ils servent à tirer leurs engins, et des fois ils montent dessus. Bon, au travail !_

Il ne fut pas long à repérer les points faibles des engins, et à les trafiquer sans cesser de rire doucement. Soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent par réflexe, le ramenant à la prudence. Un bruit curieux venait de l'un des boxes. Des grognements sourds, réguliers.

_On dirait le bruit que font les choses-hommes esclaves quand on les fait travailler._

Non, le bruit était un peu différent. Il ne traduisait pas la douleur habituelle qui torturait les esclaves soumis aux tâches les plus ingrates. Il approcha sans faire de bruit du box d'où venaient les sons. Il passa très lentement le museau par un interstice, et son front se plissa de perplexité. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, complètement désorienté par le spectacle.

Moly du Clan Pestilens avait bien retenu l'emplacement du puits sur le petit plan de Klur. La petite construction de pierres était placée au centre du village, non loin de la grande cabane où dormait Schmitt. Le Skaven crème avait vu plus loin son frère s'occuper des trois choses-hommes qui patrouillaient. La voie était libre. Il s'approcha sans bruit de la margelle, et fouilla dans sa besace. Il en ressortit un vieux morceau de viande pourrie qu'il gardait là depuis plusieurs jours. Il frotta la viande sur ses plaies les plus purulentes avec insistance. Quand elle fut suffisamment imprégnée à son goût, il la laissa tomber dans le puits avec un petit ricanement de satisfaction.

_Les choses-hommes ont besoin de boire. C'est presque trop facile !_

Une petite exclamation le fit sursauter. Son cœur accéléra, doublant le rythme de ses battements. Il fila comme un éclair se cacher dans un recoin sombre. Les cris continuaient, sans se rapprocher. Il y avait des soufflements rauques, des chocs, la chair contre la chair. Malgré le parfum de la maladie, Moly distingua une vague odeur de sang. Il sentit chaque poil de sa fourrure se dresser d'excitation. L'odeur du sang avait tendance à affoler les sens des Skavens soumis aux enseignements du Clan Pestilens. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait, et courut vers la source des bruits, toujours silencieusement.

Il passa prudemment la tête derrière le coin d'un mur, et aperçut deux choses-hommes. Leur visage était ensanglanté, leurs vêtements déchirés, leur peau apparente en sueur. Ils se battaient férocement à grands coups de poing et de pied. Cela ne surprit guère le Skaven, les disputes de ce genre étaient quotidiennes à Brissuc. Il allait s'éloigner, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Il se frotta les yeux, fourra son doigt dans son oreille pour en retirer toutes les saletés afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il entendait.

Pas d'erreur. Les deux choses-hommes se battaient violemment, mais elles étaient en train de s'amuser comme jamais. Elles riaient, riaient au fur et à mesure que le nombre de leurs blessures croissait. Chaque coup était accueilli par un cri d'excitation, et les rires redoublaient quand le frappé tentait maladroitement de se remettre debout. Quand l'un perdit une dent, ils se roulèrent tous les deux dans la poussière d'hilarité. Le Skaven décida qu'il en avait assez vu, et s'éloigna discrètement, sans cesser de se poser des questions.

Pendant que ses frères faisaient leur travail chacun de leur côté, Psody, le petit Skaven Blanc, était resté caché dans l'ombre de la grande bâtisse dans laquelle devait se terrer Schmitt. Assis en tailleur, yeux clos, il se concentra, sentant les vents de magie onduler autour de lui.

_Il y a quelque chose sous le sol._

Vellux lui avait appris à repérer les choses et les êtres qui réagissaient avec le Warp, le plan d'existence dont émergeaient les choses-bizarres et les vents de magie. Le petit Skaven Blanc ignorait cependant de quoi il s'agissait précisément. Schmitt était-il un sorcier ? Si oui, allait-il être trop fort pour lui ? Vellux l'aurait prévenu… ou pas ? Une difficulté supplémentaire de leur épreuve ?

Un léger froissement de cuir le tira de sa méditation. Il vit arriver le grand Skaven Noir.

- Et voilà, frère ! Ils vont très vite crever de faim-faim !

- Parle moins fort !

- Oh, pardon, murmura Chitik.

Moly fut le deuxième à atteindre le point de ralliement. Il allait parler de ce qu'il avait vu, mais le regard furibond de Psody l'en dissuada. Klur sortit de l'ombre, talonné par Diassyon. Skahl, qui s'était le plus éloigné, fut le dernier à rejoindre le groupe.

Les six frères étaient réunis. Diassyon demanda :

- Et maintenant, frère ?

- Eh bien…

Son oreille pivota vers l'avant de la maison, alors qu'il entendait des cris de panique. Le Coureur Nocturne Eshin ricana. Le Skaven Blanc ouvrit de grands yeux, et passa prudemment la tête derrière le coin de la bâtisse, puis pivota vers le Skaven anthracite.

- Oh, mais qu'as-tu fait, Klur ?

- Je leur ai donné un peu de distraction.

Des flammes s'élevaient dans la nuit. Les villageois mâles sortaient de leurs cabanes et se rassemblaient autour de la maison derrière laquelle se trouvait le tas de paille auquel l'Eshin avait mis le feu. Psody grogna d'énervement.

- Bravo la discrétion, imbécile-imbécile !

- Attends, et regarde.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à…

Le petit Skaven Blanc s'interrompit en voyant la porte de la maison du chef s'ouvrir en grand. Trois choses-hommes en armes en sortirent et coururent aussi vers le lieu de l'incendie. Le Skaven anthracite sourit à l'attention de son frère.

- Tu vois ? Moins de gardes chez la cible.

- Bien joué, frère !

- Faut y aller avant qu'ils ne reviennent, suggéra Skahl. Maintenant-maintenant !

Les six Skavens entrèrent à la queue leu leu par la porte de derrière de la propriété, Chitik en tête.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit hall. Un escalier montait, il y avait une porte de bois à gauche, et une autre à droite.

- Bon, où on va ? demanda Klur.

- Nous devons descendre. J'ai senti un léger courant de magie sous la terre.

Skahl leva la main.

- Écoutez !

Ils firent silence, et entendirent distinctement un raclement sourd venant de la gauche. Chitik enfonça la porte d'un coup de patte arrière. Elle donnait sur une pièce aux murs couverts d'étagères et de meubles remplis de centaines de livres reliés comme ceux de Vellux.

- Il n'y a personne-personne…

Le Maître de Meute Moulder renifla avec insistance. Comme tous ceux de son Clan, il avait affûté ses cinq sens au moyen d'exercices quotidiens.

- Je sens l'odeur de la peur. La panique. La même que celle des choses-hommes esclaves quand nous les sacrifions.

Skahl buta contre l'une des armoires, et fit une grimace déçue.

- Mais ça ne mène nulle part !

- Pas sûr, chuchota Diassyon avec un petit rire.

Mû par une inspiration, le Tirailleur Skryre approcha de la bibliothèque. Il regarda attentivement chaque livre, puis posa la main sur l'un d'eux, et tira. Au lieu de lui rester entre les doigts, l'ouvrage bascula. Un cliquetis résonna, et toute la bibliothèque coulissa sur le côté, révélant un escalier qui descendait. Moly toussa :

- Pas mal, pas mal…

- Assez parlé ! Chitik, tu passes devant !

Le Skaven Noir descendit les marches de bois qui grincèrent sous son poids, mais sans casser. Les cinq autres le suivirent, Psody toujours à l'arrière. Ils déboulèrent dans un long couloir aux murs directement creusés dans la terre, avec quelques étais par-ci par-là pour maintenir une stabilité incertaine. Skahl leva le museau.

- Je sens une odeur vraiment étrange. Quelque chose nous attend derrière ce tournant !

En effet, le couloir obliquait vers la gauche. Chitik avança davantage, et s'arrêta. Ses cinq frères en firent autant lorsqu'ils virent le « quelque chose ».

Le couloir s'achevait sur une lourde porte de fer quelques yards plus loin. Entre eux et la porte, il y avait trois êtres, deux plutôt maigres et un troisième grand et gros. Probablement des choses-hommes, mais c'était difficile à dire, vu qu'ils étaient tous les trois masqués. Chacun portait un casque d'acier qui lui recouvrait entièrement la tête. Ils avaient des pantalons et des bottes sombres, mais étaient torse nu. Diassyon constata que l'un des deux maigres avait un crochet d'acier et une longue épée rouillée enfoncés dans les avant-bras à la place des mains, et l'autre, brandissant une massue dans la main gauche, avait un tentacule à la place du bras droit.

Le troisième personnage était plus impressionnant. Sa carrure n'était pas seulement constituée de graisse, et Chitik devinait des muscles bien développés sous la peau violacée. Son casque de bronze portait deux grandes cornes. Des clous d'acier longs d'une dizaine de pouces sortaient de ses bras, ses épaules et son dos. Psody plissa les yeux en distinguant sur son ventre un très curieux tatouage représentant un symbole particulier : une flèche dont la base était constituée d'un cercle et avec la pointe terminée par une sorte de pince. Une bordure sectionnée en deux parties égales par le trait de la flèche longeait le cercle sur un quart de sa circonférence. Le Skaven Blanc crut reconnaître ce dessin, mais ne put lui attribuer une signification avec certitude.

Le grand gaillard tenait une grande faucille bien taillée dans chacune de ses énormes mains. Il fit un pas en avant, et les six Skavens furent surpris d'entendre une voix doucereuse parler directement dans leur tête.

- Eh bien, eh bien… On a été de vilains garçons ! Venez, c'est l'heure de la fessée !

Et il leva ses armes. Les deux autres choses-bizarres firent de même en poussant des mugissements aigus. Diassyon fut le premier à réagir. Il sortit de son ceinturon un pistolet à malepierre à un coup, prêté par son professeur, et ouvrit le feu sur l'un des deux efflanqués. La poitrine maigre éclata dans une gerbe rouge et verdâtre. Klur se jeta sur l'autre petite chose-bizarre, dagues prêtes à être enfoncées dans sa chair. Celle-ci leva ses lames et para ses coups avec une rapidité et une précision fulgurantes.

Chitik fonça sur le gros, et balança sa lance de toutes ses forces. Son adversaire croisa les bras et bloqua la pointe d'acier de l'arme entre ses faucilles. L'homme-rat essaya de la retirer, mais à son grand étonnement, l'autre tint bon. Chitik en ressentit de l'étonnement, et de la frustration, car jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jamais surpassé sa force. Il entendit la chose-bizarre rire sous son casque.

Skahl flanqua un coup de fouet sur le torse flasque du gros. La lanière de cuir cingla la peau violacée du mutant. Sa seule réaction fut un râle extatique. Moly prit peur, et recula, se recroquevilla contre la paroi du fond. Klur sauta autour de son ennemi, prenant appui sur le sol, le mur, ou l'une ou l'autre des parties du corps de la chose-bizarre, tout en la lacérant de coups de coutelas. Le sang gicla de ses multiples blessures, elle finit par tomber à genoux, et le Coureur Nocturne se positionna dans son dos et l'égorgea.

Sans lâcher sa lance, Chitik décocha un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du grand mutant. Cette fois, il lâcha prise, mais parvint à dévier l'arme du Skaven Noir. Psody décida d'agir. Il brandit sa main, trois de ses quatre doigts tendus en avant, le dernier plié sur sa paume. Ses trois doigts étaient positionnés de manière à constituer un triangle isocèle dont la pointe principale, représentée par le pouce, était tournée vers le bas. Il prononça d'une voix monocorde quelques syllabes absconses. Dès qu'il eut fini, un éclair vert d'énergie crépita en direction de la grosse chose-bizarre. Le mutant éructa. Chitik fonça sur lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa contre la porte blindée.

Dans un grand craquement, les nombreux clous s'enfoncèrent dans le tronc du guerrier. Il gémit de douleur d'une voix stridente, et se tut quand l'un des couteaux de Klur se retrouva planté dans sa gorge. Il s'écroula face contre terre.

Les Skavens rangèrent leurs armes. Diassyon sortit de l'une de ses petites sacoches le nécessaire pour recharger son pistolet.

- On les a bien eus, constata Psody. Sauf toi, Moly !

Le Skaven maladif renifla.

- Je suis un porteur de la Peste, pas un lutteur.

- On verra ce que Vellux en pensera. Pour l'heure, on continue. Les vents magiques viennent de derrière cette porte. Chitik, ouvre-la !

Le Skaven Noir tira la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand raclement. Les six frères la franchirent, et tombèrent sur un spectacle plutôt singulier.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle au sol constitué de pavés, des filets de sang coulaient dans certaines rainures plus profondes. Il y avait un meuble plein de livres, un pupitre sur lequel reposait un gros volume ouvert, et dans un coin un plan de travail avec de nombreuses fioles, bouteilles, boîtes et autres récipients. Mais le plus étonnant se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Ils virent un chevalet de torture, sur lequel on avait attaché l'un des leurs, un Skaven. L'appareil tendait les poignets de la créature au-dessus de sa tête, et ses jambes étaient largement écartées, ce qui révélait plus précisément sa nature aux six frères.

- Mais… Psody, n'est-ce pas…

- Si, Klur. C'est une pondeuse !

La malheureuse chose avait l'air consciente, mais elle respirait difficilement. Loin de se sentir rassurée de voir des individus de son espèce, son angoisse semblait augmenter. Elle avait le pelage court, et les poils de son dos et de sa tête avaient été teints de colorations bleues et roses. Elle portait sur tout son corps nu des ecchymoses et des lacérations. D'étranges signes cabalistiques avaient été tracés à l'encre sur son poitrail et son ventre.

L'odeur de la reproductrice affola les hormones du Maître de meute et du Coureur Nocturne. Subjugués, ils oublièrent immédiatement tout le reste, et ne pensèrent plus qu'à une chose :

- Oh… je me sens tout bizarre, marmonna Skahl.

- Moi aussi, susurra Klur. Belle friandise…

- Que je vais goûter bien volontiers.

- Quoi ? Toi ? Tu veux rire !

Les deux Skavens étaient chacun d'un côté de la prisonnière, et s'aboyèrent des insultes au museau au-dessus d'elle. Puis ils commencèrent à se donner des coups de patte. Psody s'en rendit compte, et grinça :

- Arrêtez-arrêtez ! C'est un ordre-ordre !

Skahl et Klur s'étaient empoignés, crissaient et crachaient de colère.

- Chitik, mets-moi une volée à ces andouilles !

L'énorme Skaven Noir écrasa ses poings sur les crânes de ses deux frères qui s'écroulèrent simultanément.

- Les femelles sont réservées aux Skavens méritants ! asséna Psody, furieux. Vous avez oublié ce qu'on vous a appris là-dessus ?

Les deux Skavens se relevèrent péniblement, et se tournèrent le dos, en pestant.

- Chitik, surveille ces deux-là, et écrabouille-écrabouille le premier qui se rebiffe, ordonna le jeune apprenti.

- Bien, frère.

Psody réfléchit à la conduite à tenir, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un petit objet qu'on faisait tomber d'un meuble. Ce son n'échappa pas non plus aux oreilles ultrasensibles de ses cinq frères. Un gémissement angoissé retentit de derrière un coffre. Klur bondit sur l'armoire en sifflant, et ricana en voyant derrière une chose-homme habillée avec des tissus qui semblaient précieux, tremblant de peur, à quatre pattes. Le mâle se leva d'un bond en hurlant, et courut désespérément vers la porte. Chitik lui flanqua un coup du plat de la lame de sa lance dans les côtes, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Immédiatement, Skahl se jeta sur l'homme, brandissant son attrape-choses. La pince géante se referma sur le cou de sa proie. Le malheureux porta les mains sur l'acier, essayant désespérément de desserrer l'étreinte, alors que les clous internes lacéraient déjà sa peau.

Moly s'approcha, examina le visage tordu de terreur de l'Humain.

- C'est bien lui. Regarde, Psody, il a une tache sur l'œil !

Sans relâcher le manche de son engin, Skahl tourna la tête vers l'apprenti Prophète Gris, et le regarda avec un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci répondit avec un sourire cruel :

- Le Prophète Gris Vellux nous a ordonné de ramener la tête du chef, Skahl. Il n'a pas précisé « avec le corps ».

Le Maître de Meute éclata d'un rire dément. Même s'il n'avait pas compris les paroles du Skaven Blanc, le bourgmestre devina que son sort était scellé, et cria de désespoir. Skahl tira sur le manche de l'attrape-choses, et la pince se referma d'un coup sec. La tête et le corps de Schmitt tombèrent sur le plancher, dans un flot de sang chaud. Les six Skavens applaudirent, ricanèrent et ululèrent de joie. Puis Psody leva les mains.

- Bien ! Maintenant, décision-décision.

- Ouaih ! Que faire de la pondeuse ? demanda Moly, en s'approchant d'elle.

Chitik se tint de nouveau prêt à refroidir de nouveau les éventuelles ardeurs de ses frères, mais grommela en entendant craquer les marches de l'escalier, au loin. Il quitta prestement la cave. Psody ramassa la tête de la chose-homme, et la fourra dans son sac. Puis il regarda le livre sur le présentoir. C'était un grimoire dont les pages étaient faites en peau séchée, avec d'étranges symboles écrits avec de l'encre rouge, probablement du sang. Sa couverture semblait faite de chair, qui se contracta légèrement au contact de ses phalanges, et elle portait de bien curieux attributs – une dent par-ci, un œil par-là.

- Hé, Psody ! Regarde !

Diassyon lui apporta un papier propre et net, aux bordures légèrement brunies. Des caractères étaient inscrits dessus, et l'on retrouvait sur le bas le même signe que sur le ventre de la grosse chose-bizarre. Psody plissa les yeux.

- Tu as vu le dessin ?

- Oui.

- Tu comprends ce que ça dit ?

- Non. Je crois que c'est la langue des choses-hommes, mais je n'ai pas appris à la lire. Vellux sait, je lui montrerai.

Le Skaven Blanc rangea la lettre dans sa poche. Skahl ne put se retenir davantage. Il profita de l'absence du Skaven Noir pour repartir à l'assaut. Avec un ricanement impatient, il se jeta sur la pondeuse, et colla son bassin contre le sien avant de sauvagement la besogner. La femelle brailla. Psody cracha :

- Non, Skahl, non-non ! Skahl, arrête, je te l'ordonne !

Skahl n'écoutait pas, n'écoutait plus rien. Il ne ressentait plus que son plaisir bestial monter, monter, devenir enivrant. Soudain, une violente douleur embrasa son bas-ventre, lui faisant arrêter ses tressautements. Puis cette inflammation lui remonta le long de ses boyaux, puis parcourut sa colonne vertébrale avant de lui broyer le cœur. Il poussa alors un hurlement de douleur long, épouvantable, en bondissant en arrière. Chitik revint en courant, le mollet d'une chose-homme entre les mâchoires, et s'arrêta net en voyant le Moulder.

Quatre des cinq frères restants contemplèrent Skahl, médusés. Il se roula par terre avec des cris déchirants, raclant le sol de ses griffes, sa queue fouettant nerveusement l'air. Il cria et se contorsionna pendant de longues secondes. Enfin, il resta prostré sur le sol, lamentable, plié en deux, se tenant l'entrejambe à deux mains. Il eut un dernier spasme, de la bave jaunâtre dégoulina de sa gueule, et il expira.

Tous étaient épouvantés. Tous, sauf Psody, qui n'avait pas bronché pendant toute la scène. Loin d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment de compassion, l'apprenti se pencha vers le corps encore chaud de son frère et l'invectiva :

- Idiot-idiot ! Que ça te serve de leçon !

Puis il se tourna vers la femelle, qui émettait de petits geignements proches de sanglots. Il l'examina attentivement sous tous les angles, passa délicatement ses doigts sur son abdomen, et concentra son attention sur les symboles dessinés sur sa peau. Enfin, il reconnut le signe en forme de pince.

- Ces tatouages… ce sont des marques de Slaanesh.

- Slaanesh ? répéta Diassyon d'un ton interrogateur.

- Le dieu des choses-bizarres qui fait faire des trucs étranges-étranges. Il pousse les choses-hommes à copuler, et à se blesser par plaisir.

- Hum, c'est pour ça que ces choses-hommes se conduisaient aussi curieusement dans le village ? suggéra Moly. L'influence de ce dieu ?

- Très probablement. Maintenant, il faut amener cette femelle au Prophète Gris Vellux. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais faire quelque chose.

L'apprenti se dirigea vers les étagères. Il choisit à l'odeur quelques potions et poudres, les mélangea dans un bol et touilla avec une cuiller. Puis il approcha du chevalet.

- Chitik, ouvre-lui la bouche.

- Oui, frérot.

L'énorme Skaven Noir agrippa le museau et la mâchoire inférieure de la Skaven, et écarta les mains. La malheureuse couina de douleur, secoua la tête dans tous les sens, mais elle n'avait aucune chance contre la poigne d'acier de Chitik. Psody susurra à l'oreille de la prisonnière :

- Estime-toi heureuse, misérable créature. Ces choses-hommes t'auront tuée. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi en vie-vie. Pour l'instant.

Et il versa la solution directement dans la gorge de la femelle. Elle se débattit faiblement, mais rapidement elle s'immobilisa, et s'endormit.

- Voilà, comme ça, elle ne nous cassera pas les tympans. On l'emmène.

Diassyon et Klur défirent les bracelets, et Chitik la jeta sur son dos sans le moindre effort. Psody ramassa l'épais grimoire.

- Allons-y ! Vite-vite !

Tous quittèrent la cave, laissant sans plus de cérémonie le cadavre écumant de Skahl. L'incendie s'était intensifié, et la panique était telle au village qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler entre les ombres pour regagner leur terrier. Le grand Chitik n'avait nullement été gêné par le poids de leur butin.

Vellux ne fut pas ému par la disparition de l'un des jeunes Skavens, mais leur improbable cargaison retint toute son attention. Il ordonna à deux jeunes apprentis du clan Moulder de transporter discrètement la pondeuse dans une cellule à part, se promettant de l'étudier attentivement, et demanda à Psody de le suivre seul dans la salle d'étude. Il fut encore plus surpris en écoutant son élève lui parler de ce qui était arrivé à Skahl. Quand le petit Skaven Blanc lui montra la lettre, il la lui lut à haute voix :

« Mon Trésor,

« Les premiers résultats sont très encourageants. Grâce à votre coopération, nous serons très bientôt en mesure de lancer notre arme absolue sur cette vermine de rats défoncés à la pierre mutagène.

« J'entends bien vos inquiétudes à propos d'hypothétiques représailles de la part de ce bon à rien de Vellux. Pas de souci, je serai très vite de retour pour m'occuper de lui personnellement. En attendant, je vous prie d'accepter l'aide de Hessem, celui qui vient de vous apporter cette missive. C'est un loyal et fidèle serviteur, il vous protègera d'ici mon prochain passage dans les trois prochaines semaines.

« Continuez à bien travailler, vous verrez très vite que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

« Aescos Karkadourian »

Vellux plia la lettre et la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau. Puis il feuilleta le livre de cuir.

- Hum... C'est un grimoire contenant des rituels compliqués, mais avec un but fort simple : les choses-bizarres préparent une attaque de grande envergure sur notre peuple. Ils veulent utiliser des armes redoutables.

- Lesquelles, ô grand lucide parmi les plus lucides ?

- Nos pondeuses. Ce qui est arrivé à Skahl aurait dû nous arriver. Ces cultistes servent Slaanesh, le dieu des instincts et des secrets. Ils ont voulu nous atteindre en nous envoyant des femelles maudites.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, clairvoyant des clairvoyants ! Quelle femelle dont la saillie provoque la mort instantanée pourrait être dangereuse pour tout un peuple ? Il a suffi d'un crétin comme Skahl pour nous préparer à la prudence.

- Oui, parce que Skahl est mort-mort de suite. Mais ils faisaient des expériences pour trouver les bons rituels qui auraient maudit la reproductrice de façon plus insidieuse : un mâle qui aurait copulé avec mourrait quelques semaines plus tard, sur ordre du sorcier, dans les mêmes circonstances. Qui soupçonnerait une maladie venant d'une femelle ? Et si le maléfice était suffisant pour éliminer d'un coup tous ceux qui l'auraient saillie sur une simple formule magique ?

- Dans tous les cas, cet Aescos Karkadourian vous prend clairement pour un imbécile, et il se trompe lourdement, ô mon maître à l'intelligence surpassée par celle du Rat Cornu seulement.

- En effet, Psody. Mais je vais m'occuper de lui. Et tu vas m'y aider.

- Je me plierai au plus petit de vos désirs.

Psody mit genou à terre, et baissa la tête. Vellux la lui releva d'un petit mouvement des doigts le long de sa joue.

- Je le sais, mais pour l'heure, on va plutôt s'occuper de vous. En dehors de Skahl, vous avez tous accompli votre mission avec succès. Bien mieux, vous avez éventé un complot contre notre race. Le Rat Cornu est très satisfait de vous tous, et moi aussi. Tes frères et toi êtes désormais des éléments à part entière de la Société des Skavens, cela sera publiquement annoncé demain. En attendant, j'aimerais t'accorder une récompense spéciale.

Psody ne savait pas quoi penser. Dans la bouche de son maître, une « récompense spéciale » pouvait être n'importe quoi, y compris une mémorable punition. Mais il venait d'accomplir son travail, et même davantage. Le Prophète Gris n'allait quand même pas lui faire un coup bas ! Il attendit anxieusement, alors que Vellux continua :

- Psody, mon jeune disciple, peux-tu me dire lequel de tes quatre frères encore en vie a été le plus digne de te servir ?

Le jeune Skaven Blanc n'hésita pas.

- C'est Chitik, suprême omnipotent, même si votre clairvoyance vous l'avait déjà murmuré, je vous l'affirme. Il est resté obéissant, fidèle et efficace, mais surtout il n'a pas contesté mes ordres une seule fois, et a accompli son devoir avec zèle.

- Parfait. Va le chercher, et retrouvez-moi à la croisée du tunnel de la Misère et du sentier du Coutelas Ensanglanté.

Les deux frères n'attendirent pas longtemps le Prophète Gris. Il les emmena vers le sud de la colonie. Ils passèrent par une immense caverne dont on ne pouvait voir le sol. Une multitude de passerelles, de ponts de cordages s'étendait au-dessus du gouffre telle une monstrueuse toile d'araignée. Enfin, Vellux s'arrêta devant une lourde porte. Il frappa avec le marteau.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ce coin-là, et pourtant vous êtes déjà venus, il y a longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit. Chitik grommela de surprise en voyant un Skaven plutôt petit, mais très gras. Lui-même parut étonné, et dit d'une voix aigrelette :

- Oh ! Par exemple ! Mon petit bienfaiteur tout blanc !

- Euh… mais qui es-tu ? demanda Psody, mal à l'aise.

Vellux eut un petit rire amusé.

- Je vous présente Garog. C'est le ranuque qui vous a mis au monde.

- Je me souviens de toi, le Skaven Noir, dit celui-ci. Tu étais le premier de la portée, et tu avais déjà une sacrée voix ! Et c'est grâce à toi, le petit dernier, que je vis confortablement aujourd'hui ! C'est bon de vous revoir, mes enfants !

- Garog, ces deux jeunes Skavens ne sont plus des enfants, maintenant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oh ho ! Bien sûr, ô grand omnipotent empli de sagesse et de bienveillance ! J'ai exactement ce qu'il leur faut. Venez !

Garog invita les trois Skavens à le suivre.

Ils circulèrent quelques minutes dans un long couloir mal éclairé garni de nombreuses portes toutes très solides. Psody entendit derrière l'une d'entre elles des bruits très inhabituels, et plutôt dérangeants, comme des grognements sourds et des couinements. Chitik restait impassible, en réalité il ne quittait pas des yeux son petit frère, veillant toujours sur lui. Enfin, le gros ranuque s'arrêta devant l'une des portes. Il introduisit l'une des clefs de son trousseau dans la serrure, la tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement sur une cellule humide.

Le Prophète Gris entraîna les deux jeunes Skavens à la suite de Garog dans la pièce. Chitik dut se plier en deux pour éviter de se cogner la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Psody devinait ce qu'il allait voir, mais avait néanmoins peine à y croire. Et pourtant, ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il distingua dans la chambre mal éclairée deux silhouettes massives. Deux reproductrices Skavens étaient allongées sur de la paille, énormes, leurs membres atrophiés par le manque manifeste d'activité. Une forte odeur d'encens de malepierre flottait, masquant à moitié un autre musc plus bestial. Le Prophète Gris émit un petit ricanement et murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

- J'ai pensé qu'un dernier test pour prouver votre maturité s'imposait. Vous avez tous deux été désignés par le Rat Cornu, il est de votre devoir de transmettre aux générations futures votre héritage. Et pas n'importe quel héritage. En vos veines coule un sang fort précieux.

Vellux posa une main sur le bras de Chitik.

- D'une part, celui d'un guerrier d'élite, que tous craignent.

Puis il se plaça à côté de Psody, lui tapotant paternellement l'épaule.

- Et d'autre part, celui d'un élu du Rat Cornu.

Le ranuque fixa à la chaîne murale le collier de l'une des reproductrices. Puis il passa à l'autre pendant que le Prophète Gris continuait :

- Vraiment, transmettre vos capacités si exceptionnelles est un devoir sacré. Et, pour cette fois, vous pourrez mélanger devoir et plaisir.

Les deux frères regardèrent Vellux, d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci eut un sourire malicieux.

- N'ayez crainte, celles-ci sont saines. Il le faut bien, si on veut perpétuer la supériorité-supériorité de notre espèce. Soyez devant moi demain matin, après le carillon, avec vos autres frères. D'ici là, laissez parler votre instinct-instinct.

Et le Prophète Gris recula vers la porte, et quitta la cellule. Le ranuque le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Psody put entendre son maître susurrer : « que personne ne les dérange ! ». Puis il regarda Chitik. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un instant de plus. Avec un cri sauvage, il se jeta sur la plus grosse des deux femelles, et rapidement les couinements de celle-ci se mêlèrent à ses halètements.

Psody regarda l'autre pondeuse. Allongée de tout son long sur la paille, elle était plus calme, sans doute plus abrutie par les volutes de fumée diffusées par l'encensoir posé près de son museau. Cette femelle, qui était presque deux fois plus grande que lui, le regardait avec un œil hagard. L'ombre d'un sourire moitié béat, moitié bêta passa sur sa figure… avec un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la moquerie. Le Skaven Blanc eut l'impression désagréable qu'elle riait de son hésitation. En voyant son grand frère donner libre cours à ses pulsions, il haussa les épaules.

_Après tout, c'est une expérience comme une autre._

Il retira lentement ses hardes, et s'avança un peu timidement vers la Skaven. Celle-ci gloussa davantage lorsqu'il lui grimpa maladroitement dessus.

_Un violent coup d'épée. Le tintement sinistre du fer contre le fer. Un cri strident._

_Noir._

_Un visage aux longues dents, aux moustaches frémissantes, et au sourire réjoui soulève devant lui un nouveau-né Skaven à fourrure blanche. Il a de petits embryons de cornes non pas sur le front, mais sur les tempes. Une voix jubile : « Hé hé, un élu-élu ! Oh, il a du jarret » !_

_Un autre cri. Des piaillements._

_Noir._

_Une immense cité au milieu d'une jungle luxuriante. Des lézards par milliers, des créatures bipèdes à peau écailleuse. Un énorme reptile humanoïde assis sur un trône de pierre._

_Noir._

_Des flots de sang. Des Skavens écorchés vifs, par dizaines. Un Skaven Blanc avec des cornes droites sortant des tempes orientées en avant, attaché solidement à une muraille de pierre, en train de maudire un bipède lézard obèse. Le même Prophète en train de fuir dans la jungle._

_Noir._

_Une respiration haletante. Un cri de douleur suivi d'un gargouillement peu ragoûtant._

_Un concert de vagissements, de cris stridents. Des petits Skavens nouveaux-nés, en train de se bousculer pour téter avidement les mamelles flasques de leur pondeuse. Un sifflement reptilien. Deux grands yeux à pupille fendue, comme ceux d'un serpent._

_Noir._

_La forme monstrueusement grosse d'un crapaud humanoïde, enroulé dans de vieilles bandelettes, portant un énorme masque circulaire en or massif. Les yeux vides du masque s'illuminent, et deviennent de plus en plus gros, encore et encore. En arrière-plan sonore, des tambours, des chants incompréhensibles…_

_Noir._

_Un manoir sur une colline d'herbe sèche et de terre poussiéreuse. Un drapeau se lève, ses armoiries comprennent un rat. Des choses-hommes, dans une cour, acclament quelqu'un. Puis, sans transition, un tout petit Skaven, à l'air triste, portant une jaquette finement ouvragée, demande timidement :_

- _Est-ce que… je te déçois ?_

- Psody ? Hé, frérot ?

Psody ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux. Il était allongé sur le côté, tout nu, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant jusqu'au bout de la queue. Une souffrance inimaginable lui déchirait les entrailles. La tête lui tournait, ses tempes étaient minées par des douleurs irradiantes, à tel point qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses membres étaient glacés, sa fourrure toute dressée comme il avait la chair de poule. Il entendit la grosse voix de Chitik demander :

- Ca ne va pas ?

Il redressa la tête péniblement, et prit appui sur ses mains, réussit à relever les épaules, sans pouvoir faire plus. Les deux femelles étaient vautrées dans un coin de la cellule, en train de ronfler bruyamment. Il vit le faciès au pelage noir de son frère penché vers lui.

- Psody, comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal-mal ?

- Ourgh… Ne… ne t'en fais pas. Ca… ça va passer.

Le Skaven Noir passa doucement ses pattes sous les aisselles de l'apprenti prophète, et l'aida à se remettre debout. Puis il ramassa sa robe, et la flanqua sur ses épaules malingres.

- Merci… mon frère.

- Hé, t'es le plus malin de la portée, t'es le choisi-choisi du Rat Cornu… et t'es mon frère préféré. Faut pas que tu clamses !

Psody tremblait encore, avait toujours des vertiges, mais la douleur s'estompait lentement. Il tourna alors la tête vers le grand Skaven Noir, et ses yeux roses cillèrent.

- Je crois… je crois que Vellux ne nous a pas tout dit, mon frère.


	2. L'Elévation

On avait dressé une grande estrade circulaire au milieu du plus grand carrefour de la colonie. Des flambeaux fixés à intervalles réguliers le long de la circonférence éclairaient de leurs flammes vacillantes les Skavens qui allaient et venaient. Tout le monde pouvait assister à la cérémonie ou passer son chemin, pourvu qu'il n'y eût pas de dérangement. Aussi, il y avait une petite trentaine de curieux rassemblés sur le parterre. Sur la scène, on pouvait distinguer deux groupes. Cinq jeunes Skavens plutôt intimidés constituaient le premier, et face à eux attendait le Prophète Gris Vellux, autorité suprême de Brissuc, assisté de deux Skavens portant des robes d'acolytes. L'un portait un plateau de cuivre sur lequel était posé un long couteau rouillé, l'autre tenait une petite vasque de fer remplie d'eau. Derrière les servants se tenaient un Skaven plutôt âgé portant une robe noirâtre, un grand Skaven Noir au faciès couturé de cicatrices, un Skaven courtaud avec un tablier et des outils plein les poches, et un Skaven au pelage sombre portant une cape et une cagoule noires.

Le Prophète Gris leva les bras, tourna les yeux vers le plafond.

- Ô, Rat Cornu, tu peux te réjouir. Aujourd'hui, cinq de tes enfants sont désormais aptes à te servir comme il se doit. Comme l'exige notre coutume, ils vont maintenant se présenter !

Puis il revint vers les cinq frères. Il fit un geste en direction de l'aîné, le plus grand et fort. Celui-ci déglutit et s'avança, puis s'agenouilla devant le Prophète Gris en baissant la tête. Vellux demanda d'une voix forte :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Chitik, un Puissant Skaven Noir, répondit l'autre. Je suis… je suis le bras armé du Rat Cornu. Ma fourrure noire aspire – euh, _inspire_ la peur de mourir.

Le Skaven Noir avait eu du mal à trouver et retenir tous les mots de la formule de présentation. Le Prophète Gris Vellux ne s'en offusqua pas, et continua :

- Pourquoi es-tu né ?

- Pour… pour écraser tous les ennemis de la race supérieure ! Pour détruire-détruire tout ce qui ne plaît pas au Rat Cornu !

Il reprit son souffle, et attendit avec angoisse, guettant le moindre signe chez l'un ou l'autre des anciens de la colonie, en particulier son responsable, la Grande Dent Furghân. Mais aucun ne réagit. Finalement, Vellux fit un petit signe du bout des doigts pour inviter Chitik à se relever. Après quoi, il claqua des doigts. Le servant portant le plateau avec le poignard avança. Le Prophète Gris prit la lame, et s'approcha du Skaven Noir. Il prit entre les griffes de sa main libre l'oreille gauche du jeune Skaven, la tendit, et fit trois petites entailles sur la partie inférieure du pavillon – un longue, une courte, une longue. Il baissa la dague, et murmura :

- Alors que soient nombreux ceux qui périront sous tes coups, Chitik le Puissant !

Chitik inclina respectueusement la tête, et recula, pendant que Vellux lava la dague dans la vasque tenue par le deuxième servant. Puis Diassyon, le Skaven brun, avança à son tour, sous l'œil de son professeur. Il s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, et Vellux reposa la question rituelle :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Diassyon, et je sers le Clan Skryre. Je suis les bras d'une intelligence collective qui anime le Clan tout entier. Grâce à la technologie, les Skavens prouvent qu'ils sont bel et bien supérieurs à tous les autres peuples, y compris et surtout à ceux qui le nient farouchement !

Sans les nommer, le Tirailleur avait fait allusion aux choses-naines, les ennemis séculiers des fils du Rat Cornu. Le Prophète Gris demanda ensuite :

- Pourquoi es-tu né ?

Le Skaven brun releva la tête, et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur fiévreuse.

- Au fil du temps, nous avons réussi à dompter la malepierre. Nous avons créé des armes puissantes pour massacrer les races inférieures. Nous avons appris à nous déplacer plus vite. Nous avons même trouvé comment parler aux autres malgré les longues distances. Je veux aider le Clan Skryre à faire plus encore, et je le ferai !

Vellux hocha lentement la tête avec une petite moue, puis il entailla l'oreille du jeune Skryre de la même façon que son grand frère.

- La technologie n'est pas tout, Diassyon du Clan Skryre, mais elle peut être la clef d'une victoire.

Klur fut le suivant. Il s'agenouilla devant le Prophète Gris.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Klur, Coureur Nocturne du Clan Eshin.

- Pourquoi es-tu né ?

Klur plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes étroites. Il murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

- Les choses-hommes ont connu une immense vague de terreur le jour où le Grand Maître Assassin Snikch a exécuté leur dieu réincarné. Un Assassin peut mener un royaume à la ruine en tuant-tuant les bons éléments. Je renverserai l'Empire des choses-hommes en lui coupant la tête, pour la gloire du Rat Cornu !

Vellux eut un petit ricanement. Sans cesser de sourire, il fit trois les petites encoches sur l'oreille gauche du Skaven anthracite.

- Puissent les plus puissants de nos ennemis trembler de peur en attendant ta lame, Klur du Clan Eshin !

Le Moine de la Peste, Moly, se mit en position devant le Prophète Gris. Il sentait le Diacre de la Peste Soum le surveiller attentivement, cela le mit mal à l'aise.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Moly du Clan Pestilens, répondit le jeune Skaven crème d'une voix traînante. Je suis un artisan au service du Rat Cornu, et de sa volonté.

- Pourquoi es-tu né ?

- Pour remodeler le monde du dessus selon le cœur du Rat Cornu, afin que nous, ses enfants, puissions nous y répandre, et le dominer complètement.

Le Prophète Gris acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Moly se retrouva avec les trois petites entailles propres à la colonie de Brissuc.

- Le Rat Cornu a confiance en ton jugement, Moly du Clan Pestilens.

Moly s'inclina et recula.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit dernier. Psody se sentit intimidé. De par sa nature et son contact direct avec leur dieu, un poids supplémentaire pesait sur ses épaules, il le savait. Mais il se résolut à avancer à son tour. Son maître lui paraissait plus troublant que jamais.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Psody, un Skaven Blanc… je suis votre serviteur, et celui du Rat Cornu.

Vellux se pencha en avant. Ses yeux scintillaient de plus en plus intensément. Il articula d'une voix tellement profonde qu'elle en était presque effrayante :

- Pourquoi es-tu né ?

- Pour… pour… pour transmettre la parole sacrée du Rat Cornu. Ses mots guident le peuple des Skavens, et sa magie détruit ses ennemis. Je suis… son très humble serviteur. Je suis né pour le servir… pour vous servir, mon maître.

Le Prophète Gris étira ses lèvres en un rictus indéfinissable. Il tira lentement l'oreille de son disciple. Psody serra les dents quand il sentit l'acier mordre sa chair, mais resta stoïque. Deux autres morsures, et ce fut terminé. Il était devenu un vrai citoyen de Brissuc.

- Que ceux qui t'entendent n'entendent que le Rat Cornu. Que ceux qui subissent ta colère ne voient que la volonté du Rat Cornu. Que ceux qui te suivent soient bénis par le Rat Cornu.

Psody baissa la tête, et regagna sa place. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Chitik. Vellux posa sa dague sur le plateau, et fit un geste aux deux acolytes qui descendirent de l'estrade. Puis le Prophète Gris s'adressa aux quatre maîtres.

- Désormais, vos pupilles sont de vrais Skavens. Soyez satisfaits tant qu'ils satisferont le Rat Cornu. Maintenant, allons tous en paix.

Le Diacre, le Technomage, le Maître Assassin et la Grande Dent quittèrent la scène à leur tour. Les cinq frères se regardèrent, et regardèrent le Prophète Gris.

- Je vous accorde une journée de repos. Passez-la comme il vous plaira. Demain, vos maîtres vous donneront vos nouvelles instructions. Il est temps pour vous de prendre la place qui vous revient dans vos Clans respectifs.

Il tendit la main vers le petit Skaven Blanc.

- Psody, avant ça, suis-moi, j'ai à te parler.

Psody obéit à son maître, pendant que les autres se séparèrent.

Les deux Skavens Blancs se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire de Vellux.

- Je suis content de vous tous. Tes frères et toi vous êtes bien débrouillés, aujourd'hui.

- Oh, vous êtes bien trop généreux, grandeur généreuse de la générosité incarnée.

- Cependant, rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas encore un Prophète Gris. Tu es maintenant un Skaven adulte, tu as leurs droits et leurs devoirs, tu pourras revendiquer des prises de guerre et des reproductrices. Mais pour devenir un Prophète Gris, il te faudra accomplir une toute dernière tâche.

- Laquelle, ô mon maître bienveillant et clairvoyant ?

Tout en marchant, Vellux fit silence un petit instant avant d'expliquer :

- Prouver que tu as retenu mes enseignements et que tu sais les appliquer.

- Comment ?

- Demain, tu retourneras à la surface, à un endroit que je t'indiquerai. Là, tu verras quelque chose que tu n'as sans doute jamais vu.

- Quoi donc, quoi donc, mon maître ?

Le Prophète Gris s'arrêta, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son disciple.

- Une abomination de la forêt.

- La… forêt ?

- Oui. Tu as dû voir une forêt hier soir, pendant votre assaut sur Niklasweiler. Elle est habitée par un esprit qui s'y est installé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Les choses-hommes lui ont dressé un petit sanctuaire à l'orée du bois.

- Un sanctuaire ? répéta Psody.

- Sa présence est une insulte au Rat Cornu, siffla Vellux. Tu vas te débarrasser de cette infamie, et répandre la magie du Warp dans sa clairière ! Alors seulement, tu seras un vrai Prophète Gris.

Psody hocha lentement la tête. Tous deux reprirent leur route.

- Devrai-je y aller seul, mon maître ?

- Non, tu es encore jeune et inexpérimenté. Cet esprit n'est pas très puissant, mais peut te causer de vrais problèmes. Tu choisiras deux Skavens dont les capacités te seront les plus utiles. N'oublie pas cependant que c'est toi seul qui peux bannir l'influence de cet esprit.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sans avoir accompli ma tâche, clairvoyant des clairvoyants !

Le Prophète Gris eut un méchant sourire.

- Aucun risque.

Trois silhouettes improbables évoluaient entre les arbres. En tête, la forme courbée d'un Skaven de taille moyenne avançait à pas de loup, aux aguets. Il était suivi par un Skaven particulièrement grand et fort, qui portait sur son dos un petit Skaven cornu. Celui de tête demanda :

- Je suis très content-content que tu m'aies choisi, mais pourquoi moi ?

- Pas si fort, crétin ! Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention de l'esprit de la forêt. Chitik, laisse-moi descendre.

Le Skaven Noir s'arrêta, et s'accroupit. Psody sauta à terre, et se tourna vers son autre frère.

- C'est vrai, Klur aurait peut-être été plus indiqué pour cette tâche. Mais il ne sent pas bon. Et tu es plus intelligent que lui. Maintenant, tais-toi ! Nous allons nous approcher en silence. Plus un bruit !

Diassyon du Clan Skryre hocha la tête, et repartit en avant, en prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer la moindre branche morte, suivi par ses deux frères. Même le grand Chitik avançait silencieusement, malgré sa corpulence. Le Skaven Blanc entendait tout de même des petits cliquetis réguliers qui l'agaçaient.

- Tu étais obligé d'emmener tout ça ?

- Je n'ai pas la force de Chitik, ni tes pouvoirs. Il faut bien que je me rende utile à ma façon !

Diassyon portait tout un arsenal : un couteau attaché à sa hanche, deux pistolets à malepierre glissés dans son ceinturon, et une arquebuse Skaven, appelée « jezzail à malepierre », nouée à son dos par une lanière de cuir. Surtout il voulait tester sa première invention, un nouveau modèle de lance-flammes miniature, suffisamment petit pour pouvoir être porté par un seul Skaven. Il tenait fermement l'extrémité conique du tuyau relié à un réservoir cylindrique de cuivre qui tenait par des bretelles.

- J'espère pour ton bien que ça aidera ! Maintenant, taisons-nous ! Nous approchons.

Diassyon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et avança sur la pointe des pieds. Soudain, il s'immobilisa en levant une main. Psody le rejoignit.

- Quoi ? chuchota le Skaven Blanc.

- Écoute-écoute !

Psody et Chitik tendirent l'oreille. L'apprenti Prophète Gris entendit alors quelque chose. Jamais il n'avait entendu un tel son. C'était comme une plainte, une espèce de longue litanie sans la moindre parole sensée, mais qui montait, descendait en rythme selon une logique qui échappait à l'intellect pourtant acéré du Skaven Blanc. Il se sentit bizarre, comme si ce son agissait directement sur ses émotions. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, et fit signe à ses deux frères d'avancer encore.

À pas de loup, tous trois arrivèrent finalement à une grande clairière. C'était un espace où il n'y avait pas de grands arbres, seulement quelques arbustes. Haute dans le ciel dégagé, la lune diffusait un éclairage qui donnait aux alentours une ambiance surnaturelle. Psody le sentait bien, la magie baignait ce lieu. D'étranges insectes lumineux voletaient au-dessus d'un étang d'eau claire. Des plantes multicolores poussaient par buissons entiers. Un arbre en fleurs surplombait la surface polie de l'eau. Au pied de l'arbre, les trois Skavens virent quelque chose qui captiva aussitôt toute leur attention.

Agenouillée devant l'arbre, une chose-homme leur tournait le dos. Aucun vêtement ne couvrait sa peau cuivrée. C'était d'elle dont émanait la mélodie. Ses formes laissaient penser aux Skavens qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle plutôt jeune. Mais contrairement aux esclaves capturés par les vétérans de Brissuc, son pelage crânien n'était pas constitué de fourrure, mais de feuillages verts. Le Skaven Blanc sentit un vent de magie onduler autour de cette apparition. À n'en pas douter, ils venaient de rencontrer l'esprit de la forêt.

Chitik fit claquer sa langue pour attirer l'attention de son petit frère. Quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, il mima le geste de lancer une arme de trait en direction de la chose-fée. Psody approuva d'un signe de tête. Le Skaven Noir saisit délicatement entre ses doigts la lourde lance fixée à son baudrier, visa attentivement la créature, et l'envoya d'un mouvement sec du bras. La lance fila tout droit vers la chose-fée dans un léger vrombissement d'air, et termina sa course dans l'herbe.

Les trois Skavens ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris. Chitik aurait dû atteindre sa cible dans le dos… mais celle-ci avait complètement disparu un battement de cil avant l'impact. Le chant s'était également arrêté. Soudain, un rire clair et amusé retentit dans toute la clairière. La Dryade était assise sur une grosse pierre, près de l'étang, et riait joyeusement. Le Skaven Noir courut vers elle, les bras grands ouverts pour l'écraser contre sa poitrine. Il bondit sur elle, mais comme elle disparut au dernier moment, il heurta la pierre de plein fouet, et en eut le souffle coupé et les côtes meurtries. Le rire éclata de nouveau.

Diassyon sortit prestement ses deux pistolets à malepierre de leur étui. Il balaya lentement la clairière de ses grands yeux, prêt à tirer. Quand il distingua du coin de l'œil les couleurs cuivre et émeraude de la chose-fée sur sa droite, il tendit le bras et pressa la gâchette d'un mouvement. La balle de malepierre siffla et se planta dans le tronc d'un arbre. Le Skryre sursauta en entendant la Dryade ululer derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond et ouvrit le feu de son autre pistolet. Elle s'évanouit une nouvelle fois dans un grand éclat de rire.

Le petit Skaven Blanc fronça le nez.

_Tu te crois maligne, mais attends de goûter à la magie du Warp !_

Il aperçut la chose-fée assise sur la branche d'un arbre, à quelques yards du sol. Elle riait devant l'air ahuri de Diassyon. Psody eut un sourire mauvais. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, et cette erreur allait être la dernière. Il leva lentement la main, les trois doigts en avant, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva tête en bas, suspendu par les pieds, ses guenilles retroussées sur son visage. Il comprit qu'il était retenu par des branches souples.

- Sortez-moi de là !

Chitik accourut. Il prit les lianes entre ses grosses mains et les coupa d'un coup de dents. Le jeune Skaven Blanc tomba tête la première, et resta littéralement planté dans le sol par les cornes. Il grinça de rage et aboya un flot d'insultes très imagées à l'attention de son frère aîné. Chitik le prit délicatement par la taille, et tira, l'arrachant à la terre, puis il le retourna et le déposa sur l'herbe.

Le rire de la Dryade se fit encore plus fort, plus moqueur. Cela finit d'énerver le Skaven Blanc. Très en colère, il tapa du pied et cracha :

- Je te jure que je t'écraserai, chose-fée !

Puis il s'assit sur un petit monticule de terre, et se couvrit la figure des deux mains, prêt à pleurer de rage. Plus que son corps, c'était son amour-propre qui avait été blessé. Chitik se pencha vers lui.

- Hé, il ne faut pas désespérer !

- Je ne suis pas digne de Vellux !

- Attends, tu crois qu'il t'aurait envoyé ici si cette tâche était trop facile-facile ? C'est un test, c'est normal, jugea Diassyon. Cette créature a forcément un point faible. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est le trouver !

Psody releva ses yeux rougis vers le Skryre.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Jusqu'à présent, cette chose-fée joue avec nous, car elle est sûre de gagner. Mais si on réussit à lui faire perdre son calme… on peut l'avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que Vellux t'a dit sur les choses-fées ?

Chitik ramassa sa lance. Le Skaven Blanc se remit debout, et se concentra.

- Elles sont liées à l'endroit où elles vivent. Pas seulement la forêt, mais surtout un coin particulier. Comme ici !

- Donc, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux à cette clairière… suggéra Diassyon.

Le jeune apprenti eut un sourire mauvais.

- Diassyon ?

- Oui, frère ? répondit l'autre avec le même sourire.

Il désigna l'arbre en fleurs.

- Boute-moi le feu à ces brindilles !

Le Skaven brun ricana doucement et agrippa le tube de son appareil. Il tourna une petite molette sur le côté du réservoir, ce qui provoqua un léger sifflement. Un petit nuage de vapeur s'échappa du tuyau d'échappement. Diassyon braqua le cône vers l'arbre, et pressa la gâchette. Aussitôt, un torrent de flammes vertes jaillit et frappa sa cible de plein fouet. L'arbre s'embrasa instantanément, et bientôt toute la clairière fut illuminée par les lueurs étranges et vacillantes du feu de malepierre.

Un cri terrible se répercuta au-dessus des trois Skavens. La Dryade réapparut, mais elle n'était plus d'humeur espiègle. Au contraire, une grande colère déformait son visage délicat. Elle se précipita vers le petit Skaven Blanc qui tira sa dague de sa ceinture et la leva.

- Je vais t'écorcher-écorcher, chose-fée !

En une seconde, l'esprit de la forêt se métamorphosa. La frêle jeune créature se recouvrit d'écorce dure et craquelée, les traits de son visage se solidifièrent, et ses membres devinrent larges et massifs comme des branches. La Dryade balaya l'air du bras, et Psody fut projeté quelques yards plus loin avec une force incroyable. Il heurta durement le sol, et sentit une vive douleur au menton. Il avait perdu son arme sous le choc.

Diassyon braqua le cône de son lance-flammes vers la créature. Il allait faire parler le feu de malepierre une fois de plus, lorsqu'il entendit un concert de pépiements et de sifflements au-dessus de sa tête. Des dizaines de petits oiseaux, d'insectes, d'écureuils, de lapins et d'autres animaux se jetèrent sur lui et l'assaillirent de toutes parts. Les petites bêtes lui tiraient les poils du faciès, tentaient de lui crever les yeux, s'infiltraient sous sa tunique pour le mordre. Par réflexe, il lâcha la poignée et brassa l'air frénétiquement des deux mains.

- Aïe ! Ouille ! Allez vous-en ! Saletés !

Un jeune cerf surgit de la forêt et fonça tête baissée. Il percuta le Skryre, l'envoya rouler sur l'herbe.

Surpris par une telle agressivité de la nature, Chitik hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Il reprit vite ses esprits en voyant la chose-fée attaquer Psody. Il poussa un rugissement impressionnant et courut à la rescousse. Il fit tournoyer son arme avec de grands moulinets, prêt à frapper. La Dryade se tourna vers lui, et frappa le sol du pied. Ses orteils de bois s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. En un instant, une multitude de ronces poussa juste devant le Skaven Noir. Le grand guerrier ne parvint pas à s'arrêter à temps, et se retrouva enchevêtré dans les lianes souples couvertes d'épines. Il se débattit, mais ne réussit qu'à s'empêtrer davantage.

Psody était toujours par terre. Il essaya de s'éloigner en se traînant sur l'herbe. La Dryade l'attrapa par la queue, et le souleva, avant de lui fouetter le dos et l'arrière-train de sa main libre, dure et claquante comme un martinet.

Diassyon sentit une forte odeur toxique, celle du carburant de son lance-feu. Le cerf avait arraché le tuyau du réservoir, le rendant inutilisable. Furieux, le Skaven dégrafa les bretelles, saisit le cylindre à deux mains, et courut vers l'animal. Celui-ci revenait à la charge. Le Skryre cala le réservoir entre ses bras comme un bélier. Quand la masse métallique heurta le crâne du cerf, il se fendit de long en large. Mais le jeune homme-rat n'eut guère le temps de savourer sa victoire, les petits animaux l'attaquèrent de nouveau.

Chitik criait de frustration en voyant la chose-fée maltraiter son frère. Il ferma les yeux, se pelotonna autant qu'il put, puis sauta en avant. Les épines lacérèrent sa peau, mais il parvint à se libérer. Il ramassa sa lance, et bondit vers la Dryade en balançant son arme en oblique de haut en bas. La tête de métal se planta dans la hanche de l'esprit de la forêt, avec le même son que celui d'une hache dans un tronc d'arbre, et des copeaux de bois volèrent. La créature s'immobilisa, et une longue plainte grave fit frémir les cœurs des Skavens. Elle relâcha Psody qui roula sur le côté pour s'éloigner. Puis elle joignit ses deux bras, et envoya un terrible revers au Skaven Noir qui fut propulsé contre un chêne.

Le Skaven Blanc releva la tête. Sa vision était trouble, il n'entendait plus très clairement non plus. Il vit la Dryade arracher la lance de son corps. Elle semblait très affaiblie par cette blessure, et reprit en quelques instants sa forme originale de frêle femelle. Un sang vert clair coulait sur sa cuisse. Elle n'allait probablement pas vivre bien longtemps. Le jeune homme-rat vit sur son visage qu'elle était bien déterminée à l'emporter avec elle. Elle approcha à pas lents, leva des mains tremblantes.

- Psody ! cria la voix de Diassyon sur sa gauche.

Paniqué, le Skaven Blanc tourna la tête vers son frère. Celui-ci, malgré l'assaut des oiseaux, s'était rapproché. Il avait enroulé sa queue autour de son jezzail à malepierre. Le Skryre fouetta l'air de sa queue et envoya son arme à feu vers l'apprenti Prophète Gris. Psody tendit les mains, et réceptionna l'arquebuse. La Dryade n'était plus qu'à deux pas de lui, prête à l'étrangler. Il n'eut que le temps de braquer le fusil devant lui, et pressa la gâchette.

Le jezzail aboya, la salve mortelle de malepierre creva l'abdomen de la chose-fée. Au lieu de se courber en avant, celle-ci se cabra en arrière, en se tenant la tête à deux mains. Une fois de plus, les Skavens entendirent une terrible lamentation qui semblait se répercuter entre tous les arbres des alentours. Les ronces fanèrent. Les animaux sur Diassyon tombèrent morts. Et l'esprit de la forêt s'écroula sur le dos.

Psody s'appuya sur l'arquebuse pour se relever. Il vit la malheureuse chose-fée étendue sur l'herbe, et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner dans sa barbe. Il retrouva sa dague, la ramassa, et courut vers sa victime. Il s'accroupit juste au-dessus d'elle, et demanda avec un sourire revanchard :

- Alors, on ne rit plus ? On ne joue plus ?

La Dryade avait les larmes aux yeux. Psody ne vit pas seulement sur son visage la douleur causée par la blessure, mais également une profonde tristesse qui allait bien au-delà. Elle articula péniblement deux syllabes. Psody fut abasourdi quand il comprit :

_Pour quoi ?_

Inconcevable. Pour lui, il était tout simplement impossible, aberrant que la chose-fée posât une question dont la réponse était aussi évidente. Et ce manque de foi provoqua en lui une violente explosion de colère. Il leva sa dague, et cria de toutes ses forces en regardant vers le ciel :

- Pour le Rat Cornu !

Et d'un mouvement sec, il planta la lame rouillée directement dans le cœur de la Dryade. Elle grimaça encore de souffrance et de désespoir pendant de longues secondes, et ne bougea plus. Psody retira son couteau, le rangea dans son étui et regarda ses mains couvertes de sang chaud et vert.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tué quelqu'un.

Cette pensée le stupéfia, puis il sentit monter une sensation de toute-puissance grisante. Lui, petit Skaven Blanc, physiquement faible, inexpérimenté, avait le pouvoir de tuer des êtres qui semblaient plus forts que lui. Il était bien un élu du Rat Cornu. Il regardait toujours ses doigts, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Un craquement violent le tira de sa rêverie. Il baissa les yeux, et constata que la Dryade était en train de se transformer. Sa peau se solidifia, les feuilles sur sa tête brunirent, se flétrirent et tombèrent. En quelques secondes, la chose-fée n'était plus qu'un bout de bois sec.

Il se releva, recula d'un pas, et cracha sur les restes de la Dryade.

- Et voilà ! J'ai gagné, et t'es morte !

Il se tourna vers le Skaven Noir.

- Chitik ! Balance-moi cette vieille branche au feu !

- Oui, frère !

- Elle ne fera plus qu'un avec la terre, définitivement ! ironisa Diassyon, avant d'éclater de rire.

Chitik ramassa la vieille souche d'une main, la souleva et la lança dans le brasier d'un mouvement. Elle prit feu en un instant.

Psody leva les bras.

- Mes frères, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés ! Sans vous, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Mais maintenant, je dois accomplir une prouesse que seul un Prophète Gris peut réaliser. Restez en arrière.

Les deux Skavens hochèrent la tête, et coururent jusqu'à l'orée de la clairière. Le petit Skaven Blanc se retrouva seul au centre de l'espace dégagé. Il s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux, et joignit les mains sur son cœur.

Il fit le vide dans son esprit. Les bruits environnants furent peu à peu étouffés par sa volonté. Il se rappela les leçons de Vellux et se concentra davantage.

_Le Rat Cornu hait le visage actuel du monde de la surface. Notre devoir est de le redéfinir selon sa volonté. Et la plus puissante force dont nous disposons est sa colère. Sa rage devant ce monde insolent. Nous, les Prophètes Gris, sommes ici pour déchaîner la colère du Rat Cornu._

Psody sentit son visage se crisper peu à peu. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent progressivement. Il crut percevoir des glapissements de Skavens de plus en plus forts. Il visualisa des scènes de batailles violentes. Les choses-naines, les choses-vertes, les choses-hommes, les mini-choses tombaient devant la toute-puissance des Fils du Rat Cornu.

Le Skaven Blanc laissa échapper d'entre ses lèvres une longue syllabe unique. Autour de lui, une légère brise se leva. Il crispa les mains sur son torse, et exhiba ses dents serrées. Loin de lui, ses deux frères s'inquiétèrent en voyant sa figure se tordre sous l'effet d'une forte émotion. L'apprenti se leva lentement. La rage émanait de ses intestins, et enserra son cœur dans ses griffes brûlantes. Le vent autour de lui se mua en tornade, et Diassyon vit nettement des étincelles vertes crépiter autour de son petit frère.

Psody rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un feulement sauvage, et tendit les bras sur les côtés. Aussitôt, un tourbillon d'éclairs verts virevolta autour du petit Skaven Blanc, s'élargit de plus en plus pour englober entièrement la clairière. Le tonnerre éclata, des arbres tombèrent, puis tout s'arrêta.

Un terrifiant silence s'abattit sur la forêt. Chitik et Diassyon étaient à la fois muets de peur et d'admiration. Tout le périmètre avait été saccagé. L'herbe était devenue noire, les plantes brûlaient de flammes vertes, le lac s'était tari. Par terre, des oiseaux calcinés. Et au centre, le petit Skaven Blanc vacilla avant de tomber en arrière. Le Skaven Noir bondit en avant et fut près de lui en deux enjambées, suivi par Diassyon.

- Psody ? Psody ?

- Hé, frère ! Réveille-toi !

Psody ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et vit les visages de ses deux congénères penchés sur lui. Les deux Skavens le soulevèrent et le remirent sur pied. Le Skaven Blanc regarda ses deux frères l'un après l'autre, et eut un petit sourire, qui devint un rire, qu'il partagea avec eux. Les trois Skavens finirent par rire aux éclats ensemble, se donnant des claques sur les bras pour se féliciter mutuellement. Psody grimpa de nouveau sur le dos du Skaven Noir, et les trois frères repartirent vers leur trou, laissant derrière eux une zone morte.

En voyant le rayon de lumière qui descendait de l'ouverture qui se trouvait une bonne soixantaine de pieds au-dessus de lui, Diassyon comprit que le jour était levé. Assis sur la terre humide, il regardait rêveusement en l'air.

- Alors, quoi ?

Le Skryre reconnut immédiatement la voix traînante, issue de la gorge chargée de miasmes de son frère Moly. Le Moine de la Peste approcha en traînant la patte.

- Ah, Diassyon… Encore en train de regarder l'extérieur !

- Je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est tellement joli-joli ! Vivement qu'on puisse y vivre.

- Tu es toujours dans les nuages, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé, nous autres Skryre, nous devons voir le plus haut et le plus loin possible.

Moly ricana.

- Monte pas trop, tu pourrais t'écraser sur l'une des deux lunes…

- Et me gaver de fromage tout le restant de ma vie ! Quelle joie !

Moly regarda à son tour vers la lumière.

- Ah, il y a le soleil-soleil, dehors.

- J'aimerais voir le soleil. Tu crois que Vellux nous laissera sortir le jour ?

- Peut-être. Nous sommes de vrais Skavens, maintenant. Mais nous devons toujours nous appliquer à œuvrer pour la race supérieure. Nous sommes faits pour rester dans l'ombre. Le soleil n'est pas pour nous. Allez, viens ! Nous devons y aller.

Diassyon se leva et suivit le Moine de la Peste.

- À ton avis, ça va lui faire quoi ?

- Sais pas.

- À sa place, je serais tout chose. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour lui.

Le Moine de la Peste s'arrêta, et regarda fixement le Tirailleur.

- Tu devrais éviter de trop prêter attention à lui.

- Hé, c'est quand même notre frère !

- Non. Nous sommes tous les enfants du Rat Cornu. Il nous considère tous de la même façon, et nous n'avons pas à nous sentir plus proche de l'un ou l'autre. Nous n'aurions même pas dû connaître notre lien de parenté.

- Bah, c'est un élu-élu !

- Pas encore, tant qu'il ne l'a pas prouvé. Skahl est mort parce qu'il a commis une erreur. Je ne le regrette pas. Et ce sera pareil pour aujourd'hui. Il saura faire ce qu'il faut, sinon, qu'il crève ! Le Rat Cornu n'aime pas les faibles.

- Mais… et Chitik ?

- Chitik n'a pas à penser. Son rôle est d'obéir aux ordres. Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta queue au lieu de celle des autres !

Pendant ce temps-là, au plus profond de la colonie, un jeune Skaven était encore plus nerveux que d'habitude.

_Vellux m'a tout expliqué, tout devrait bien se passer…_

Psody attendait avec anxiété devant une lourde porte marquée du symbole triangulaire du Rat Cornu. Il se trouvait devant le saint des saints, le Temple du Rat Cornu de Brissuc. C'était sans conteste le bâtiment le plus impressionnant de toute la cité souterraine. Ce n'était pas une simple grotte aménagée, mais un véritable édifice bâti de bric et de broc avec une multitude de matériaux volés aux choses-hommes, aux choses-naines, aux choses-vertes… même aux choses-elfes. Une douzaine de flèches s'élevaient dans toutes les directions, aucune n'était parallèle à l'autre. Au centre s'élevait la treizième tour, un immense clocher.

Le Skaven Blanc tendit la main, et frappa trois coups. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand craquement. Il franchit le seuil, et frissonna quand il entendit un claquement sec derrière lui.

Il se trouvait dans un long corridor sombre, et sentait sous ses pieds de la moquette rongée par la moisissure. Sur les colonnes de soutien de la voûte, des globes lumineux diffusaient un éclairage bizarre, et émettaient de petits grésillements et sifflements aigus. La technologie Skryre avait envahi toute la construction. Il y avait le long de la promenade des bas-reliefs représentant des scènes de batailles violentes entre les Skavens et nombre d'autres peuples.

Au bout du couloir, une double porte menait à la grande salle de prière, où le Prophète Gris Vellux officiait les messes en l'honneur du Rat Cornu. Mais Psody ne s'en approcha pas, et obliqua à droite vers une porte plus petite. Il la franchit, et se retrouva dans une antichambre éclairée par des lumières crues. Son odorat perçut une forte odeur d'encens. Il y avait un brasero devant lui. Il distingua à l'autre bout de la pièce une estrade avec une chaire et un grand fauteuil volé aux choses-hommes, recouvert de cuir crevé par endroits.

Il entendit la grande cloche sonner à travers les cloisons. Les autres Skavens n'allaient pas tarder à venir dans la salle de prière. Son regard contempla le brasero allumé. Il se rappela des instructions de son maître. Toute une symbolique.

Il avala sa salive, et défit un à un les nœuds qui retenaient les tissus de ses guenilles noirâtres, les laissant glisser à terre. Il les ramassa, et les lança dans le brasero. Elles brûlèrent en quelques secondes. Il se retrouva nu et seul, debout devant l'âtre, ne sachant que faire. Il crut entendre un murmure étouffé, et des bruits de pas. Les premiers fidèles étaient en train de s'installer. Tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il décida de s'agenouiller, croisa les mains devant son museau, ferma les yeux, et pria silencieusement. Derrière les murs, la rumeur s'amplifiait avec le nombre de Skavens.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, il entendit un petit rire satisfait, devant lui. En relevant les paupières, il comprit qu'il n'était plus seul. Le Prophète Gris Vellux était assis dans le fauteuil.

- Approche-approche, mon enfant, ordonna Vellux.

Docilement, Psody se leva, contourna le brasero et s'immobilisa devant son maître. Le Prophète Gris quitta son siège, ouvrit une malle posée en retrait, et en sortit une robe usée, de couleur gris clair.

- Tu n'es plus un apprenti, désormais. Tu as gagné le droit de représenter le Rat Cornu en tant que Prophète Gris.

Psody leva les mains sans mot dire, et Vellux lui fit enfiler cette nouvelle robe. Quand il l'eut passée, le jeune Skaven Blanc se considéra avec hésitation. Vellux eut un sourire inquiétant.

- Moi aussi, j'étais intimidé à ta place. Mais le Prophète Gris Thanquol m'a assuré que je pouvais être confiant. Aujourd'hui, je t'assure la même chose. Maintenant, il est temps que tu prouves à la colonie que tu es digne de lui apporter la parole du Rat Cornu.

Vellux descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers une porte sur le côté qu'il ouvrit. Il invita Psody à la franchir. Le jeune homme-rat devina qu'elle donnait sur la grande salle de prière, et s'exécuta derechef. Il grimpa à un escalier en bois aux marches branlantes. Quand il atteignit le sommet, ce fut pour être accueilli par des centaines d'acclamations.

Psody était sur un échafaudage de six pieds de hauteur. Devant lui, il y avait tous les membres de la colonie, assis sur la terre poussiéreuse, en train de l'applaudir. Sur le côté, deux acolytes portant des colifichets et des toges se mirent à frapper en rythme d'énormes tambours avec des baguettes surmontées de crânes. Un troisième tapa sur une large cloche avec son marteau de fer. Un grondement éclata au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme-rat. C'était un brasier qui illuminait toute la pièce, qui provenait de la bouche d'une énorme statue représentant un Skaven aux longs membres minces, avec deux paires de cornes – deux torsadées, deux droites.

_Le Rat Cornu me salue…_

Des nuages de fumée planaient dans la pièce, les lumières verdâtres les éclairaient par intermittence. Psody ne les vit pas, mais ses quatre frères étaient dans l'assistance. Diassyon et Moly étaient assis côte à côte. Le Skryre ricana.

- Quelle fierté ! Notre petit frère va devenir très grand !

- Tu l'as dit, frère. Tu crois que ça nous donnera des avantages ?

- Tiens, finalement tu es intéressé ? ironisa le Skaven brun.

Le Moine de la Peste était en réalité sous l'effet d'un euphorisant à base de malepierre qu'il avait fumé avant d'entrer dans le temple, ce qui avait grandement amélioré son humeur.

- Ouaip. En fait, je n'y avais pas pensé, ce matin, mais avoir un Prophète Gris du même sang, ça pourrait nous apporter beaucoup-beaucoup, tout compte fait.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Le Moine de la Peste se tut quelques instants, puis gloussa :

- Des montagnes d'encens de malepierre !

Et les deux frères partirent d'un grand éclat de rire en se poussant l'un l'autre.

Le Skaven Blanc était au milieu de la scène, indécis. Il se sentait tellement minuscule devant cette foule. Lui, le plus jeune, le plus petit, le plus chétif de sa portée, était également le seul Skaven Blanc venu au monde depuis la fondation de cette colonie menée par Vellux. C'était à la fois intimidant… et vraiment grisant. Il se retourna, et vit que son maître l'avait suivi. Vellux se plaça à ses côtés, et leva les bras, intimant le silence à la foule.

- Fils du Rat Cornu, j'ai la grande joie de vous présenter votre nouveau Prophète Gris. La nouvelle voix de notre dieu, après la mienne !

Les Skavens hurlèrent de joie, applaudirent et ricanèrent. Vellux posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune Psody.

- À genoux, ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme-rat obéit. Son maître continua :

- Ferme les yeux, et lève le nez !

Encore une fois, Psody suivit les instructions du Prophète Gris. Vellux tira une dague à lame incrustée de malepierre de son fourreau, et se taillada le bras. Du sang rouge sombre goutta de sa chair. Il tendit le poignet au-dessus de la tête de Psody. Des taches brunes salirent la fourrure blanche de son front. Il eut un petit tic nerveux, mais ne bougea pas plus. Vellux parla d'une voix forte.

- Désormais, tu m'es lié par mon sang. Tu n'obéiras plus qu'à moi seul, et personne d'autre. Et en dehors de moi, ton maître, et du Conseil des Treize, tout le monde se pliera à ton autorité, et personne n'aura le droit de la contester.

Il barbouilla de son sang le visage de son disciple.

- À présent, lève-toi, et regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme-rat fit encore ce que Vellux lui demandait.

- Il est temps pour toi de voir le monde tel qu'il est vraiment.

Vellux fit un geste, et un serviteur arriva, portant un plateau de bronze sur lequel il y avait une énorme pépite de malepierre. Le cristal vert luminescent pulsait à intervalles réguliers. Le Prophète Gris le prit délicatement, le serra fort entre ses longs doigts et en cassa un morceau de la taille d'une grosse noix. Il tendit la petite part de malepierre à son disciple.

- Ouvre ton esprit à la parole du Rat Cornu. Accepte son présent.

Psody hésita. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait goûter à la substance sacrée sur laquelle était bâtie toute la société Skaven. Il savait que c'était toxique, que de trop grandes quantités pouvaient être fatales. Mais c'était aussi la clef du pouvoir, la pierre angulaire qui reliait les Prophètes Gris au Rat Cornu. Il ramassa la pépite de malepierre. Vellux fit un petit signe de tête avec un sourire mystérieux. Le jeune homme-rat inspira profondément, ouvrit la bouche, et plaça le fragment de minerai sur sa langue. Il avala d'un coup.

Les Skavens reprirent leurs acclamations de plus belle. Vellux applaudit aussi, très lentement. Psody ne sentit cependant aucune différence, aucun changement. Quelques longues secondes passèrent. Au moment où le jeune homme-rat allait demander explication à son maître, il sentit une douleur violente dans son estomac. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, et vomit un flot de bile noirâtre. Vellux passa derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et murmura à son oreille :

- Ne t'en fais pas. La première fois, ça surprend un peu.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ricana, tandis que son disciple tomba à genoux. Celui-ci rota une vapeur verdâtre. Les Skavens rirent, couinèrent et sifflèrent encore plus fort. Le Prophète Gris Vellux s'exclama :

- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

- Gloire au Rat Cornu ! répéta la foule.

- Gloire à la malepierre !

- Gloire à la malepierre !

- Gloire à Psody, notre nouveau Prophète Gris !

- Gloire à Psody ! Gloire à Psody !

Toute la colonie exultait de joie. Même Klur, qui n'aimait pourtant pas son petit frère, finit par se laisser emporter dans le mouvement. Le fait de voir le jeune Skaven Blanc se retrouver à quatre pattes, les yeux révulsés, l'amusait comme jamais. Tout n'était plus qu'excitation passionnée. La cloche sonna plus fort, les tambours se firent plus rapides, des panaches de fumée enflammée jaillirent des narines et des yeux de la statue.

Au milieu de toute la foule d'hommes-rats, un seul restait immobile et silencieux. C'était Chitik. Son faciès n'affichait pas la moindre réjouissance, seulement une expression à la fois perplexe et inquiète. Son intellect simple le poussait à interpréter la scène d'une toute autre manière. Les vomissements, la perte d'équilibre, puis ce hoquet, tant de petits indices sur ce que ressentait vraiment son jeune frère. Il se leva, et essaya de parler plus fort que les autres.

- Non, non ! Attendez ! Il a mal-mal ! Il n'est pas content-content !

Les Skavens crissaient de joie, ricanaient de satisfaction. Chitik prit peur, et s'affola.

- Stop-stop ! Il est fragile ! Il risque d'être malade-malade ! Il risque de mourir !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, et les cris étaient de plus en plus forts, alors que sur l'estrade, Psody se tenait le ventre, crispé sur lui-même. Le Skaven Noir sentait le musc de la rage se répandre par toutes ses glandes.

- Arrêtez !

Il cogna son voisin, l'assommant net. Puis il voulut courir vers la scène en renversant tous les Skavens sur son passage. Déjà certains protestèrent, se levèrent, indignés, en brandissant leurs poings.

- Psody !

Les sens de Psody étaient de plus en plus étouffés par la malepierre. C'est à peine s'il sentait le contact du bois, alors qu'il convulsait sur la scène, allongé de tout son long. Tout ne fut plus qu'un vaste chaos, avec des images furtives, une marée de vermine, un odieux concert de ricanements moqueurs et déchaînés. Il n'entendait rien qu'une longue litanie composée de centaines de voix suraiguës. Il allait perdre connaissance, lorsqu'une grosse voix se détacha du reste.

- Psody ! Tiens bon ! Le Rat Cornu t'a choisi, mon frère ! Résiste-résiste ! Montre-lui que tu es digne ! Fais-le pour lui ! Fais-le pour moi, frère !

Le Skaven Blanc reconnut avec surprise la voix qui lui parlait. Il rassembla ses forces pour redresser la tête, et distingua une grande silhouette se rapprocher, avant de se faire arrêter par trois grands Skavens Noirs.

_Chitik ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Une explosion de douleur irradia son cerveau, le projeta en arrière, et ce fut le trou noir.

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la salle de cérémonie, mais sur une colline. Plutôt un plateau en hauteur d'une carrière rocheuse. Autour de lui, il y avait des Skavens, qui guettaient en contrebas. Psody s'approcha du bord, personne ne semblait prendre attention à lui. Quand il regarda, il vit une procession de choses-naines rassemblées autour d'un étrange appareillage. Ils étaient trop bas pour que le jeune Skaven Blanc pût voir précisément ce qu'ils faisaient. Il entendit alors un glapissement rageur sur sa gauche. Il pivota sur ses talons, et sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise._

- _Maître ?_

_Près de lui se tenait un Skaven Blanc. Il était plutôt grand, et mince sans être maigre. Ses cornes étaient enroulées sur elles-mêmes comme celles d'un bélier, et seul son museau était à l'air libre sous sa cagoule. Des colifichets en os pendaient sous la cape rouge qu'il portait par-dessus sa bure grise. Il était penché sur un dispositif plutôt impressionnant. Psody se rappela que les ingénieurs du Clan Skryre avaient conçu cet objet, une version améliorée du télescope. Et ce Skaven Blanc pestait de rage._

- _Encore ces satanés gêneurs ! Le Rat Cornu a décidé de me maudire !_

- _Maître, est-ce vous ?_

_Non, ce n'était pas Vellux, bien que sa voix lui rappelât celle de son mentor. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu Psody, trop concentré sur sa lunette. Il recula et appela :_

- _Vorhax ! Viens ici-ici !_

Vorhax ? _songea Psody._ Mais alors…

_Comme s'il avait finalement détecté sa présence, le grand Prophète Gris s'arrêta, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Psody se concentra davantage, rassemblant ses souvenirs sur les noms récurrents de l'histoire des Fils du Rat Cornu. Son regard croisa alors celui du Skaven Blanc, et ce regard à l'éclat plutôt inquiétant le mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise._

Ce Prophète Gris serait…

_Sans transition, le jeune homme-rat se trouva dans un tout autre lieu. Une forêt luxuriante, avec d'immenses arbres, des plantes exotiques sur lesquelles étaient posés des oiseaux bariolés. Il distingua une cité de pierres blanches non loin de lui. Et juste devant lui se tenait un autre Skaven Blanc. Il était juste un peu plus grand que lui, et avait des cornes plutôt courtes, qui sortaient de ses tempes pour pointer directement vers l'avant. Contrairement à la coutume, il ne portait pas une robe grise, mais une houppelande constituée de plumes multicolores, avec une cape en fourrure tachetée sur les épaules._

Je reconnais ce Skaven Blanc. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois.

_Le Skaven Blanc eut un sourire amical et tendit les bras vers lui._

- _Ah, mon ami ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !_

_Psody comprit que ce n'était pas à lui que s'adressait ce salut, mais à quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna, et remarqua une singulière créature. Une sorte de crapaud géant à peau écailleuse, qui tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes arquées. Il était plus grand que l'autre Skaven Blanc, et bien plus large. Lui ne semblait pas aussi réjoui. D'autres individus aux caractéristiques de lézard approchèrent, entourant l'homme-rat à la cape de fourrure, qui cessa de sourire._

- _Mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_Deux lézards agrippèrent solidement le Skaven Blanc. Le crapaud ouvrit sa grande bouche et articula d'une voix caverneuse :_

- _Désolé… mon ami._

_Un troisième être-lézard, immense, surgit derrière le Skaven Blanc, et lui flanqua un tel coup de poing sur le crâne qu'il fut instantanément assommé. Le monde se renversa autour de Psody. Il se retrouva par terre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, et vit au-dessus de lui l'énorme faciès du crapaud qui le regardait avec insistance._

Psody ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il tremblait. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient sens dessus dessous. Il se sentait encore plus mal en point qu'après son premier accouplement. En y réfléchissant, il ne se rappela pas avoir eu aussi mal de toute sa jeune vie.

Il ne comprenait pas. La malepierre aurait dû lui ouvrir les yeux plus grands, lui faire voir le monde plus clairement, l'aider à comprendre de nouveaux concepts… mais il n'avait jamais eu idée d'une telle torture. Et ça ne lui avait pas développé les sens, au contraire. Comme si, au lieu de l'éveiller, l'expérience l'avait placé dans une lourde torpeur durant laquelle il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable.

Combien de temps avaient duré ses délires ? Est-ce qu'on avait profité de sa faiblesse pour le malmener ? Ou pire, encore ? En effet, la douleur n'était pas seulement physique, cette fois. C'était plus cinglant, il avait l'impression d'avoir été meurtri au plus profond de son être. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait tenté de violer son âme. Cette idée le terrifia.

Il tourna la tête, et vit qu'il était allongé sur un tas de paille, sous une couverture taillée dans le tissu grossier d'un sac de grains des choses-hommes. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tendit le cou, leva lentement les yeux. Près de lui, assis par terre, se tenait le Skaven Noir issu de sa portée.

- Chi… tik ?

Chitik pivota d'un mouvement net vers Psody. Il murmura d'une voix hésitante :

- Psody… Enfin, tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vellux t'a fait manger la Poussière du Rat Cornu.

- C'était quand ?

- Hier. Ca t'a fait voir-voir des choses ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas compris.

Psody se redressa, et se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Mais… ton oreille ?

Le Skaven Noir avait un bandeau taché de sang autour du crâne, avec une compresse sur la tempe droite.

- Vellux n'a pas été content.

- « Content » ? répéta Psody. Mais de quoi…

Soudain, d'autres souvenirs vagues refirent peu à peu surface. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin ?! C'était une cérémonie rituelle ! Mon élévation au rang de Prophète Gris ! Et tu as tenté de l'interrompre, espèce d'idiot !

- Tu avais l'air tellement malade… j'ai voulu t'emmener dans un endroit plus calme pour que tu puisses te reposer. Qu'on te laisse tranquille. Vellux n'a pas voulu.

Le Skaven Blanc se sentit assailli de nombreuses émotions contradictoires.

_Il s'est fait couper l'oreille parce qu'il a voulu…_prendre soin de moi ?!

- Mais… il ne fallait pas, frère, dit Psody plus calmement. Je m'en remettrai. Je devais en passer par-là, comme l'a fait Vellux, pour la gloire du Rat Cornu. Je vais récupérer. Toi, par contre, maintenant, tu as une oreille en moins !

- Ca ne m'empêche pas d'entendre.

Compte tenu de l'expression renfrognée du Skaven Noir, cela sonnait plutôt comme « ça vaut mieux que d'avoir un frère en moins ». Le Skaven Blanc était sincèrement décontenancé. Il ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il dit :

- Écoute… je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Mais c'est une étape obligatoire si je veux pouvoir servir le Rat Cornu. Maintenant, je peux le représenter.

- Tu vas encore en manger, hein ? Comme Vellux !

- Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être… de temps en temps. Mais pas tout de suite.

Un ricanement désagréable retentit alors par l'interstice de la porte entrouverte.

- Hé ? Coucou, là-dedans ! Alors, Prophète Gris, comment te sens-tu ?

- Klur, fiche-lui la paix ! gronda Chitik.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, grand cornichon ! Tu as mal entendu ? Oh, ce n'est pas si étonnant !

Le Skaven Noir se leva avec un rugissement. Psody posa la main sur la queue de son frère.

- Attends ! Laisse. Entre, Klur !

Le Coureur Nocturne Eshin passa sa tête par l'ouverture, avec un sourire moqueur. Le Skaven Blanc se redressa péniblement, et se tint assis, avec un regard soutenu.

- Ton esprit est bien trop étroit pour que je prenne tes sarcasmes au sérieux, Klur du Clan Eshin. Toi, de ton côté, rappelle-toi que je suis désormais un Prophète Gris, et tu me dois respect-respect et loyauté ! Si tu l'oublies, prends garde à toi !

Klur ne sourit plus, réalisant que son jeune frère avait raison. Il jugea prudent de changer d'attitude. Il entra dans la chambre, et baissa la tête.

- Tu as raison, frère. Je vais désormais te traiter comme tu le mérites.

- Très bien. Que veux-tu ?

- Le Prophète Gris Vellux souhaite te parler dans son laboratoire. Il aimerait que tu lui dises ce que tu as retenu de cette incroyable journée.

- Alors je ne vais pas le faire attendre.

Il eut du mal, mais il parvint à se remettre debout. Chitik le suivit jusqu'à la porte des quartiers personnels de Vellux, et l'attendit là.

- Ton corps semble avoir bien assimilé la malepierre. Je peux te le dire, à présent : tous n'y parviennent pas. Le jour de ma nomination, nous étions trois apprentis à y goûter. Je suis le seul à être resté vivant-vivant. Rhabille-toi.

Vellux reposa ses instruments sur la table de travail. Psody remit sa robe grise, et attendit la suite, mains croisées derrière le dos. Sa queue frétillait avec une légère nervosité.

- Psody, le Rat Cornu t'a parlé. Tu as vu et entendu des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, maître. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris.

- J'aimerais que tu me racontes ton rêve. Je t'aiderai à en voir le sens. Assieds-toi, et parle sans retenue.

Le jeune Skaven Blanc s'installa sur un tabouret, inspira et commença :

- J'ai vu un Prophète Gris.

- C'est normal. Nous, les Skavens Blancs, sommes liés à travers l'espace et le temps, car nous sommes tous les serviteurs directs du Rat Cornu. Il nous arrive de voir les coups d'éclat de nos ancêtres, ou parfois ceux de nos descendants.

- Je crois… je crois que c'était le Prophète Gris Thanquol, votre père.

- Ah oui ? Tu as vu Thanquol ? Es-tu sûr que c'était lui ?

- Il avait votre majesté, un peu votre voix … et puis, je l'ai entendu appeler quelqu'un. Un nom bizarre, comme « Borak », ou…

- Vorhax.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Ce nom revient avec celui de votre père. Qui est Vorhax ?

- C'était son rat-ogre personnel. Tu as vu autre chose ?

- Oui, maître. Une forêt très particulière, avec de grands arbres, de l'herbe très haute. Il y avait un autre Skaven Blanc, bien différent de nous. Il ne portait pas une robe de Prophète Gris, mais un costume avec des couleurs très vives. Il était face à des choses… je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Des serpents, des grenouilles qui marchaient sur deux pattes.

- Les choses-froides. Ce peuple habite dans un très lointain pays, la Lustrie. Notre race s'est longtemps battue contre eux.

Le Prophète Gris retourna à son plan de travail, farfouillant parmi les divers contenants.

- Tu auras d'autres visions, elles seront plus limpides. La malepierre les éclaircira davantage, et bientôt, plus aucun mystère ne résistera à ton intelligence.

- Oui, vous avez raison, maître. C'était déjà un peu plus clair, cette fois.

Vellux arrêta alors de bouger. Il tournait toujours le dos à Psody, et celui-ci ne pouvait pas remarquer le visage de son maître qui se crispa subitement.

- « Cette fois » ? Veux-tu dire que ce n'était pas la première fois ?

- Non, maître. La première fois, c'était lorsque j'ai honoré la reproductrice.

- « Honoré la reproductrice… » répéta pensivement le Prophète Gris. Et qu'as-tu vu, cette fois-là ?

Psody se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en se rappelant de cette soirée, et de son éprouvant épilogue. À moins que ce ne fût le ton de la voix de Vellux qui avait changé.

- Les choses-froides étaient déjà là, je revois leurs yeux, leurs écailles, et j'entends leurs sifflements. Je les ai vus torturer et tuer des Skavens.

- Tu comprends pourquoi nous devons nous en débarrasser ? dit le Prophète Gris en faisant de nouveau face à Psody. Ils sont les ennemis du Rat Cornu.

- Il y avait aussi le Skaven Blanc que j'ai vu, aujourd'hui. Oui, maintenant que j'y repense, je le reconnais. Il était en très mauvaise posture. Les choses-froides le torturaient, lui aussi. Mais après, j'ai vu autre chose. Un… une grande construction, comme une immense hutte des choses-hommes, toute en pierre.

- Les choses-hommes appellent ça « château ». Ils s'y cachent pour échapper à notre fureur. Un jour, peut-être, tu en verras un, pour le prendre d'assaut.

- En haut de ce château, il y avait un drapeau avec des Skavens dessinés dessus.

Vellux eut un sourire douteux.

- Probablement l'avenir. Tu le sais, nous sommes appelés à diriger le monde. Toutes les villes de toutes les races inférieures devront brandir un drapeau avec le Triangle du Rat Cornu et nos visages. Cela devrait te réjouir, Psody.

- Il y avait une dernière chose. Un Skaven qui parlait. Il demandait quelque chose… « Est-ce que je te désole ? » ou « déçois » ? Oui, il demandait s'il me décevait ?

- Tu te rappelles à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Vaguement. Il était tout petit, il avait l'air jeune, peut-être âgé de deux ou trois cycles saisonniers.

- Était-il blanc ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas sa couleur, mais il n'avait pas de cornes, j'en suis sûr.

Le Prophète Gris fit la moue.

- Je crois que c'est ta conscience. Tel que tu te vois au plus profond de toi-même. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'image. Tu as le souci de vouloir plaire au Rat Cornu, c'est tout à ton honneur. Être son messager est une lourde responsabilité, et tu auras parfois l'impression de paraître plus petit et plus faible. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Psody. Continue à bien me servir, et le Rat Cornu te chérira.

- J'en suis sûr, mon maître. Merci pour votre soutien.

Psody s'inclina respectueusement. Vellux fit alors un geste vers la porte.

- Allez, va te reposer, maintenant. Dans les jours qui viennent, tu vas m'aider à retrouver Aescos Karkadourian et le traiter comme il le mérite.

- Oui, mon maître ! Gloire au Rat Cornu !

- Gloire au Rat Cornu.

Psody quitta le laboratoire. Une fois seul, Vellux attendit une longue minute, sans rien faire. Son cerveau était en ébullition, chauffé à blanc par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il retourna à son bureau avec des gestes saccadés, tenta de démarrer une expérience sur laquelle il voulait travailler depuis longtemps, mais était trop déconcentré. Il prit une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge, la contempla d'un œil perplexe. Soudain, avec un glapissement de colère, il la jeta contre le mur du fond, et donna un grand coup de poing sur la table de bois, renversant plusieurs tubes à essai. Il voulut ralentir le rythme de sa respiration.

_Du calme, du calme… Tout n'est pas perdu-perdu._


	3. L'Acceptation

Trois lunes s'écoulèrent sans incident notable. Chacun des cinq frères progressa dans son domaine, et leurs supérieurs furent satisfaits de leurs prouesses. Diassyon fut nommé apprenti Technomage, sous la tutelle de Mabrukk, le responsable du Clan Skryre de la colonie. Klur monta également dans la hiérarchie, et devint Coureur d'Égout, un des assassins les plus redoutés du Clan Eshin. Moly, toujours Moine de la Peste, ne semblait pas préoccupé par son avenir – en fait, son état second devenu permanent ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir à grand-chose. Chitik rejoignit les rangs des Vermines de Choc. Il en éprouva une très grande fierté, et pour cette fois son petit frère blanc partagea son enthousiasme.

Psody avait peu à peu pris ses repères dans Brissuc. Même s'il se sentait encore troublé en repensant à son malaise consécutif à l'ingestion de malepierre, il avait trouvé le ton pour se faire respecter par les Skavens socialement inférieurs à lui. Plusieurs fois, il employa la magie du Rat Cornu pour mater une rébellion d'esclaves, punir un Skaven inefficace, ou tout simplement montrer qui était le maître. Ses subalternes avaient appris à le craindre et à lui obéir sans discuter.

Ses quatre frères s'étaient rapprochés de lui avec le temps. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Chitik accomplissait son travail de garde personnel du Skaven Blanc, tâche qu'il remplissait avec zèle et bonheur, même si son jeune frère ne manquait pas une occasion de le rabrouer. Le Skaven Noir avait une patience trop angélique pour s'en offusquer, ou une intelligence trop limitée, ou les deux. Diassyon lui montrait les plans de ses inventions, et lui permettait d'assister aux tests. Même Klur avait fini par se montrer moins sarcastique, et obéissait aux ordres avec une redoutable efficacité. Il n'y avait que Moly qui restait distant. Sa dépendance aux drogues euphorisantes était devenue trop forte, il était désormais constamment hébété, sauf pendant les conflits, durant lesquels il pouvait subitement devenir très violent et malmener tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée avec la dernière sauvagerie. Heureusement pour sa vie, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir son rôle de Moine de la Peste et de continuer à préparer des concoctions chargées de maladie.

Une belle vie s'annonçait pour Psody. Cependant, une chose l'ennuyait vraiment. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait l'impression de s'éloigner petit à petit de son maître. Il avait toujours des visions plutôt dérangeantes certaines nuits, et ne manquait pas de les lui décrire. Il n'avait pas encore touché de nouveau à la malepierre, et cela avait l'air de gêner Vellux. Psody avait parfois l'impression que son mentor cherchait délibérément à l'éviter, à écourter leurs conversations. Sans méchanceté, mais sans chaleur, non plus. Le petit Skaven Blanc finit par songer que cela faisait partie de sa voie vers l'indépendance. Après tout, n'allait-il pas devenir un jour maître d'une colonie, lui aussi ? Vellux s'était affranchi de son maître, il était logique que lui, Psody, en fît autant.

Un jour, enfin, le jeune homme-rat fut convoqué au laboratoire du Prophète Gris. Et à son agréable surprise, Vellux l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Ah, Psody, mon jeune ami ! Entre !

Le petit jeune homme-rat passa timidement la porte. Son maître eut un grand sourire.

- J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. La pondeuse que tu as ensemencée a mis bas cette nuit. Grâce à toi, la colonie est maintenant plus forte de dix Skavens !

- Dix !

- Hé oui ! Malheureusement, pas de nouvelle femelle-femelle, ni de Skaven Blanc ou Noir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras tout le temps de recommencer.

- C'est… inattendu. Et Chitik ? Combien est-ce que… ?

Le sourire de Vellux se teinta d'une légère amertume.

- Pas de chance ! Sa reproductrice n'a pas grossi. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas sa faute, il fera mieux la prochaine fois ! Je pense plutôt que le temps de cette pondeuse est révolu, elle était déjà vieille.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

- On va s'en débarrasser, répondit le Prophète Gris avec un simple haussement d'épaules.

Quelque part, tout au fond de lui-même, le petit Skaven Blanc sentit comme un petit pincement au cœur. Que voulait-il dire par « s'en débarrasser » ? Il préféra ne pas y penser.

- As-tu eu d'autres visions, dernièrement ?

- Oui, mais rien de bien clair. Toujours les choses-froides, et votre père.

- Rien qui ne nous permette de retrouver Aescos Karkadourian ? Ce serait une bonne chose, Psody. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une piste. Pas moyen de trouver où se cache ce sorcier-sorcier !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Personne ne peut échapper à votre clairvoyance.

- Hélas, ce n'est pas si simple. Nous avons affaire à une chose-bizarre qui sert le dieu des sombres secrets. Il est plus rusé que je ne le pensais. Mais si nous conjuguions nos forces, nous pourrions le trouver ! Peut-être que si tu reprenais un peu de malepierre, tu y verrais plus clair ?

Psody sentit encore quelque chose lui triturer les tripes. Il s'était remis de son expérience, mais une deuxième dose n'aurait-elle pas des conséquences plus graves ? Il décida de se montrer plus audacieux.

- En fait, mon maître, il fallait justement que je vous rencontre. J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Le jeune homme-rat crut percevoir un léger changement dans la voix de son maître, mais il n'en fut pas complètement sûr. Il continua :

- Voyez-vous, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai eu une idée pour trouver quelque chose.

- Une initiative personnelle ?

- Non pas, maître. Le Rat Cornu m'a chuchoté cette idée pendant mon sommeil. Nous savons que Karkadourian fait des expériences sur des reproductrices Skavens. Alors, j'ai décidé de chercher non pas les vents de magie des choses-bizarres, mais plutôt… les émotions ressenties par les pondeuses.

Vellux regarda son jeune disciple avec une expression complètement incrédule.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- La première pondeuse que nous avons vue à Niklasweiler n'était pas aussi droguée que celles de la colonie. J'ai clairement ressenti la différence quand je me suis accouplé – celle-là était trop abrutie pour éprouver une émotion cohérente. Or, j'ai compris que les femelles Skavens sont des êtres vivants qui peuvent éprouver la peur. Et comme nous, elles émettent des odeurs de peur, des odeurs différentes des nôtres. Je suis donc resté quelques jours dans le quartier des pouponnières pour reconnaître à coup sûr l'odeur des reproductrices. Les plus jeunes, qui ne sont pas encore soumises à la production de Guerriers des Clans, sont plus alertes, et exhalent la peur.

- Tu es allé aux pouponnières ? Tu sais pourtant qu'elles sont interdites aux Skavens mâles sans mon autorisation !

Cette fois-ci, le Prophète Gris avait haussé le ton. Mais Psody ne se démonta pas, et continua :

- Je le sais très bien, ô suprême autorité éternelle de Brissuc. Et c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas entré dans le bâtiment lui-même. Garog ne me l'aurait pas permis, et je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons. Alors, je suis resté caché en face, et j'ai ouvert mes sens pour identifier le musc de la peur des pondeuses.

- Je commence à me demander si tu as les idées bien claires, Psody. Mais au point où nous en sommes… continue.

- Une fois que j'ai vraiment appris à reconnaître cette odeur, j'ai passé trois nuits sur la colline.

- Trois nuits sur la colline ? répéta le grand Prophète Gris. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?

- J'ai médité, et j'ai intensifié mon odorat et ma perception des émotions des autres.

- N'importe qui aurait pu te trouver ! reprocha Vellux. La surface n'est pas encore assez sûre pour qu'on y reste ! Je te trouve bien imprudent !

- Chitik était avec moi, il pouvait me défendre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je faisais, il est bien trop bête pour ça. Et hier, j'ai enfin senti quelque chose. J'ai perçu une très, très légère fluctuation. Et elle ne venait pas de Brissuc, ni de Niklasweiler. Elle venait de l'est ! Et il y a un autre village de choses-hommes dans cette direction !

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu crois avoir senti l'odeur d'une femelle Skaven à des lieues d'ici, malgré la distance et toutes les autres odeurs ?

- Je ne crois pas, mon maître, je le sais. La magie du Warp m'a permis d'affermir mes sens à l'extrême.

- Et ton nez n'a pas été surchargé par toutes les odeurs des alentours ?

- Non, car je me suis concentré sur l'odeur des pondeuses. J'ai bien retenu vos enseignements, maître. Et c'est grâce à vos leçons que je suis parvenu à mon but.

Le petit Skaven Blanc attendit avec anxiété la réaction de son maître. Celui-ci eut un regard soupçonneux.

- Cette théorie est plutôt… particulière. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi-pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je n'étais pas sûr de l'efficacité de ce plan. Et vous êtes bien trop occupé à honorer la parole du Rat Cornu pour que je me permette de vous déranger sans être sûr de la réussite de ce plan. Je vous respecte trop pour ça, et jamais je ne vous en aurais parlé si je n'étais pas convaincu de réussir. La seule chose qui me manque pour le réaliser, c'est votre autorisation, mon maître.

Psody s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Le Prophète Gris Vellux était sincèrement interloqué. Son élève avait eu le culot de se déplacer dans des quartiers restreints de la colonie puis à l'extérieur sans le prévenir, et avait peut-être réussi là où lui avait échoué. D'un autre côté, il restait humble, ne faisait preuve d'aucune insolence, et avait seulement appliqué avec intelligence et audace ses enseignements. Il finit par décider de lui accorder une chance.

- Très bien, Psody. Après tout, tu es un Prophète Gris, maintenant. Tu as une tête bien pleine, ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter. Je t'accorde cette permission. Mais je te conseille de bien faire attention. Je connais un peu ce village, c'est Maraksberg. Il est plus grand et plus habité que Niklasweiler.

- Je vais demander à Klur de l'étudier, il en est capable. Ensuite, je vous dirai ce qu'il en est.

- J'attendrai. Cependant, à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu ne me fasses plus ce genre de cachotterie-cachotterie. On dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Le petit Skaven Blanc eut une expression atterrée.

- Oh, mon maître ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que vous décevoir !

- Je le sais bien, mon jeune disciple. Va, le Rat Cornu te regarde.

- Gloire au Rat Cornu ! déclara Psody avec emphase.

Il se releva, s'inclina encore, et quitta le laboratoire.

Quand la porte se referma, Vellux serra les poings, et sa fourrure se dressa sur toute la longueur de son dos. Il se tourna vers le recoin le plus sombre de son laboratoire.

- As-tu entendu ?

- Tout, ô Prophète Gris.

Une forme drapée sortit de l'ombre et s'avança sans bruit.

- Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire, et il meurt.

- Pas encore. Quand il aura vu que son plan est voué à l'échec et qu'il n'y a rien dans ce village, il cessera de douter de ma parole.

- Et si son plan marche ? Ca risque de l'enhardir-enhardir.

- En effet. Tu vas le surveiller, et me faire un rapport de ses activités chaque jour. Je verrai ce qu'il faut faire si les choses vont trop loin.

- À vos ordres, Prophète Gris.

- Rappelle-toi d'une chose : si tu te fais prendre, je ne fais rien pour t'aider. Si tu mentionnes mon nom, tu meurs-meurs dans l'heure qui suit. Ai-je été clair ?

- Limpide, ô Prophète Gris.

Psody donna quelques consignes à un jeune Coureur Nocturne novice, et courut vers les quartiers des Vermines de Choc, impatient d'aller chercher son grand frère. Il le trouva en train de s'entraîner au maniement de la massue – les cadavres de choses-hommes esclaves trop éclopés pour travailler s'étalaient autour de lui. Une fois le dernier esclave réduit en bouillie, Chitik s'épongea le front, satisfait. On ne voyait plus le trou laissé par son oreille droite manquante, la fourrure avait repoussé, plus drue grâce à une pâte spéciale préparée par le Skaven Blanc.

- Chitik ! Arrête immédiatement et viens avec moi, nous avons du travail !

Le grand Skaven Noir hocha vigoureusement la tête, et suivit docilement le petit Prophète Gris. Tous deux arrivèrent sur une place où plusieurs Skavens allaient et venaient. Ils virent Diassyon et Klur en train de l'attendre. Le Skaven brun leva le bras en les voyant.

- Mes frères ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Klur fit un petit signe de tête. Psody remarqua la tenue de Diassyon. En tant que Technomage, il ne se séparait plus d'un tablier de cuir brun et d'un gilet muni d'une multitude de poches, avec une ceinture utilitaire garnie d'outils nouée par-dessus. Le Skryre avait déjà le regard fiévreux quand il demanda :

- Alors, tu as besoin de nous ? On remonte ?

- Peut-être pas pour très longtemps, Diassyon, ne t'emballe pas. Où est Moly ?

- Il n'a peut-être pas été prévenu ? chuchota Klur.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux messagers Eshin !

Le Skaven anthracite siffla d'irritation. Chitik montra du doigt l'un des tunnels.

- Le voilà.

En effet, le Moine de la Peste avançait vers les autres. On devinait qu'il traînait la patte sous sa robe violette, chaque pas le faisait haleter. Il toussa, cracha des glaires noirâtres par terre et renifla bruyamment. Le Skaven Blanc eut une moue de dégoût.

- Plus le temps passe, moins tu es supportable, Moly !

- Pas ma faute, Psody… Je suis… je suis malade.

- Tous les Pestilens sont malades, cracha Klur. Ca ne les rend pas tous inutiles-inutiles comme toi !

Moly montra ses dents pourries avec un glapissement menaçant, mais recula quand Chitik avança d'un pas vers lui. Psody leva la main.

- Allons, nous avons mieux à faire que nous disputer. Vous allez m'accompagner dehors. Cette nuit, nous allons nous rapprocher d'un village de choses-hommes. Klur, je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de Coureur d'Égout. Diassyon et Moly, vous resterez avec moi en retrait pour voir quelle serait la meilleure stratégie si nous devions attaquer ce village. Toi, Chitik, tu nous protègeras. Préparez-vous, nous partons au prochain coup de cloche ! Vous me retrouverez au tunnel Est.

Klur du Clan Eshin était dans sa petite cellule personnelle. Il ouvrit l'étui de cuir qui contenait son matériel. Il sélectionna avec soin ses dagues. Pas les plus grandes, mais les plus aiguisées. Il n'allait pas prendre de coutelas ou d'épée, car il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Être invisible et tuer sa proie sans qu'elle ne le repère, tel était son style. Il avait eu l'occasion d'effectuer quelques patrouilles en surface, prenant la vie à des choses-hommes se promenant sur les routes, ou isolées dans leurs fermes.

Il se félicita d'avoir un frère béni par le Rat Cornu. Indirectement, le dieu des Skavens n'avait pas favorisé que son représentant, il avait également pensé à ses frères. Chitik était très costaud, même pour un Skaven Noir. Diassyon avait une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait d'améliorer une invention du Maître Technomage Mabrukk. Et lui, Klur, voyait son avenir d'Assassin de plus en plus clairement. Tweezil, le dirigeant du Clan Eshin de la colonie de Brissuc, l'avait choisi en voyant la couleur anthracite de sa fourrure, et la suite lui avait prouvé qu'il avait vu juste. Le jeune Skaven avait développé des dons pour la discrétion et l'assassinat supérieurs à la moyenne. Plusieurs autres Eshin avaient manifesté de la jalousie, mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux mourut dans des « circonstances inexpliquées », plus aucun autre n'osa critiquer Klur.

Il choisit deux dagues, trois couteaux de lancer, et décida d'emporter une petite invention fort utile de Diassyon : un petit globe de verre contenant un gaz qui dégageait une épaisse fumée noire. Il suffisait de casser le globe.

_J'espère que je n'aurai pas à m'en servir._

Il renonça au pistolet à malepierre. Trop bruyant, et pas assez fiable. Il hésita en regardant la lame caudale. Ce petit jouet pourrait lui sauver la vie, mais il était plutôt encombrant, et faussait l'équilibre que sa queue lui assurait. Finalement, il décida de la laisser. Par contre, il saisit ses gants spéciaux d'escalade, avec des griffes métalliques attachées sur le dos de la main. Ces accessoires assuraient de meilleures prises quand il grimpait aux murs et aux plafonds, et pouvaient également égorger une chose-homme. Enfin, il quitta sa cellule, et rejoignit les quatre autres Skavens.

Le ciel était nuageux, cette fois, et la lumière de la lune n'éclairait que par intermittence les champs. Les cinq Skavens marchaient en file sur l'herbe, Klur en tête. Le Skaven anthracite avait suggéré de ne pas marcher sur le sentier de terre battue, afin de ne pas laisser de traces, et malgré les protestations de Moly et Chitik, ils suivaient les conseils du Coureur d'Égout, bon connaisseur des méthodes d'infiltration. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une heure, durant laquelle le Moine de la Peste n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre. Toujours dernier de la marche, il avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une colline, et virent le village en contrebas.

- C'est plus grand que l'autre, constata Klur.

- Et il y a plus de monde, ajouta Diassyon. Mais c'est bien dégagé ! On voit tout !

Oui, Maraksberg était une ville plus étendue et plus peuplée. Elle était bâtie sur le flanc d'une grande butte. La moitié des maisons était en hauteur par rapport aux autres. Les cheminées fumaient, il y avait des lanternes accrochées aux murs de pierre qui éclairaient les ruelles et la place publique. Malgré la nuit, quelques choses-hommes étaient dehors.

- Que font-ils ? demanda Psody.

Les Skavens étaient habitués aux endroits sombres, mais dans les tunnels souterrains, leur vue n'avait pas besoin de porter très loin, et elle devenait imprécise au-delà d'une vingtaine de yards. Diassyon sortit de son sac un petit télescope portatif. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe et tourna son instrument vers la petite ville.

- Ils sont en train de ranger des tables et des chaises. Il y a aussi de la nourriture. Certains ont l'air saouls.

- Probablement la fin d'une journée de fête, ânonna Moly d'une voix traînante.

Psody eut une petite moue surprise.

- On dirait qu'il te reste quelques bouts de cervelle qui fonctionnent !

- Il n'y a plus que des mâles adultes, reprit Diassyon. Les femelles et les petits sont rentrés dormir.

- Ils ont l'air fatigués ? demanda le Pestilens.

- Ouaip. Ils marchent lentement, ils portent leurs trucs en faisant attention.

- Les choses-hommes boivent beaucoup-beaucoup de boissons enivrantes quand elles font la fête.

- Ca diminue encore plus leur attention ! s'exclama Klur avec un sourire ravi.

Le Skaven Blanc ordonna à son frère :

- Va voir ce qui se passe. Arrange-toi pour découvrir quelque chose en rapport avec les choses-bizarres. Une chose-homme étrange, un son, une bête, n'importe quoi. Quand tu auras un signe, tu reviendras tout de suite et j'aviserai.

Klur hocha la tête, et courut silencieusement vers le village. En quelques secondes, il avait disparu dans les hautes herbes d'un des champs. Le Prophète Gris demanda au Technomage :

- Tâche de repérer Klur, surveille ses mouvements.

- Si j'y arrive ! railla Diassyon. C'est un Eshin, il s'est entraîné à disparaître.

Le Skaven brun continua néanmoins à guetter le village à travers sa longue-vue. Psody se tourna vers le Moine de la Peste.

- Toi !

- Moi ? Enfin, tu t'intéresses à moi ! Pourquoi t'être encombré du misérable Moly ? demanda le Pestilens d'une voix mielleuse.

- Il paraît que tu es plutôt doué pour estimer le nombre de Guerriers des Clans nécessaires selon l'ennemi.

- Il faut bien, si on veut savoir quelles quantités d'eau contaminée et de livres d'encens à peste on doit préparer. Et j'ai un petit don pour repérer les points stratégiques.

- Alors tu vas bien regarder ce village. Il y a des chances pour qu'on l'attaque plus tard, il faut nous préparer.

- Et moi ? demanda la grosse voix de Chitik.

- Tu vas veiller sur nous trois. Moly et Diassyon observent Maraksberg avec les yeux, et moi je vais le contempler avec mon esprit. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Klur approche, tu me préviens aussitôt !

Le grand Skaven Noir frappa le sol avec le bout du manche de son marteau. Satisfait, Psody s'assit par terre, jambes croisées. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux, se concentra pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose à trouver dans ce village, quelque part. La vibration émotionnelle qu'il avait ressentie venait de l'une de ces maisons. Il ouvrit ses sens de réception à la magie, à la recherche d'une sensation surnaturelle. Il repéra l'odeur qu'il avait ressentie, et ne fut pas long à déterminer l'endroit exact.

Il ressentit de la détresse. De la peur. Des émotions à l'état pur, sans aucune implication intellectuelle. En focalisant ses sens sur ce point, il repéra des fluctuations dans le Warp. De nombreuses balises émettaient de l'énergie magique autour des émanations de peur. Peu à peu, son esprit construisit l'image des reliefs solides autour de ces fluctuations. La forme d'une grande maison se dessina dans l'esprit du jeune homme-rat.

_Deux étages, une grande porte avec des ferrures complexes, un jardin entouré d'une grille..._

Pendant sa méditation, il sourit. Maintenant, il était certain de l'endroit où chercher.

Klur mit à peine cinq minutes pour approcher de Maraksberg. En faisant le tour, il repéra un coin moins bien éclairé, et où il y avait moins de choses-hommes. Il huma l'air, plissa les yeux, repéra plusieurs cachettes potentielles : un tas de foin par-ci, une pile de caisses près d'un mur par-là, le puits, des petites ruelles dépourvues de lumière. Les choses-hommes rangeaient, et ne prêtaient pas attention aux ombres. Le Coureur d'Égout Eshin était enchanté. C'était précisément le genre d'exercice qui faisait circuler l'adrénaline dans son corps, ce qui l'enivrait délicieusement. Il fila vers l'une des maisons en retrait, et grimpa à toute vitesse le long du mur. Il bondit de toit en toit sans faire le moindre bruit, se cacha derrière une cheminée. Personne n'avait soupçonné son passage. Il observa les alentours.

La place centrale était un peu en contrebas par rapport à lui, et un escalier de pierre taillée permettait d'y descendre. Ses yeux de Skaven voyaient très clairement toute la scène. Il chercha quelque chose de remarquable, tout en mémorisant la configuration des lieux. C'est alors qu'il repéra du mouvement dans un coin ombragé. Une chose-homme ne se conduisait pas comme les autres. Elle était bien en retrait, et semblait parler à quelqu'un. De temps en temps, elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la surprenne. Il tendit l'oreille, mais ne put rien entendre.

_Je dois me rapprocher…_

Il se laissa tomber du toit pour atterrir dans un buisson. Puis il rampa à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maisonnette la plus proche. Il se plaqua sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

La chose-homme était en train de discuter avec un personnage dont il était impossible de voir le visage, à cause de sa cagoule. Klur sentit son pelage se hérisser. D'instinct, il comprit que ce cagoulé avait quelque chose d'anormal. L'Eshin ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il le ressentait. Il percevait également la crainte dans la voix du villageois. Celui-ci devait craindre autant son interlocuteur que de se faire surprendre. Il débitait les mots de ses phrases avec nervosité. L'autre parlait d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, et ne semblait nullement inquiet. Par ailleurs, il avait une curieuse odeur.

Klur se maudit de ne pas savoir parler la langue des choses-hommes, il pressentait qu'il ratait une conversation importante. Il se promit de demander à son maître de lui apprendre ce langage. Cependant, ses oreilles se dressèrent quand il reconnut un mot. « Karkadourian ». Oui, c'était bien le nom du maître des choses-bizarres de Niklasweiler. Il vit la silhouette cagoulée tendre une bourse pleine au paysan. Il devina que le petit sac de cuir contenait ces petits disques dorés que les choses-hommes convoitaient plus que tout. La chose-homme au visage découvert marcha vers l'une des grandes maisons au centre du village, tandis que l'autre s'éloignait pour partir vers les champs.

Le Skaven anthracite décida de suivre le cagoulé, lorsqu'un cliquetis désagréable retentit derrière juste lui. Une voix murmura quelques syllabes qu'il ne comprit pas. Il serra les dents.

_Quelle erreur de débutant !_

Klur se tourna légèrement, et vit une chose-homme du coin de l'œil. Il brandissait un pistolet. Il répéta dans son dialecte ce qu'il venait de murmurer. Probablement une menace ou un ordre de reddition. Rien de bien convaincant pour l'Eshin.

D'un mouvement sec de la queue, Klur faucha les jambes de la chose-homme qui tomba sur le dos. Il se jeta sur sa proie, et lui écrasa le ventre de tout son poids. D'une main, il lui couvrit la bouche et lui renversa la tête en arrière, de l'autre il lui ouvrit la gorge avec les griffes de son gant. La chose-homme ne bougea plus au bout de quelques secondes. Le Skaven se redressa, guetta le moindre mouvement. Personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir repéré. Vite, il tira le cadavre encore chaud derrière un tas de caisses empilées près d'une maison.

Il revint à son poste d'observation, mais il n'y avait plus la moindre trace du personnage encapuchonné. Le Skaven leva le museau, renifla avec insistance. Il ne parvint pas à retrouver l'odeur bizarre. Comme s'il s'était envolé. Il grogna entre ses dents, et résolut de retourner auprès de ses frères.

Diassyon avait finalement repéré son frère Eshin, et avait assisté à son bref combat contre la chose-homme au pistolet. Il voulut voir à son tour ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Coureur d'Égout, mais quelque chose le perturbait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Il releva la tête, et se tourna vers le Moine de la Peste. Celui-ci était en train de mordiller avec force un morceau de bois dur.

- Arrête de faire ça !

Moly desserra les dents, et marmonna avec mauvaise humeur :

- Pas envie de brouxer !

Chez les Skavens, les incisives poussaient en permanence. Quand elles étaient trop longues, elles empêchaient le Skaven de parler correctement. Le cliquètement de ses dents faussait son élocution, et les Fils du Rat Cornu appelaient ça « brouxer ». Pour éviter ça, les Skavens se limaient régulièrement les dents, ou les usaient sur des matériaux solides. Dans les deux cas, ça faisait du bruit.

Le Technomage soupira, exaspéré, et reprit sa longue-vue. Il entendit Chitik murmurer :

- Psody ? Klur arrive.

Le petit Skaven Blanc se releva. Un instant plus tard, l'Eshin était là.

- Alors, Klur, tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Oh oui, frère ! L'une des choses-hommes a parlé de Karkadourian. Et il y avait une figure cagoulée. Je n'ai pas pu la suivre, car elle a disparu dans la nuit.

- Quoi ? Tu as laissé filer ta proie ?

- Elle sentait la magie, frère. Elle a dû s'en servir pour m'échapper.

Psody grommela, mais donna raison au Skaven anthracite. L'Eshin continua :

- Je me demande si ce n'était pas une chose-bizarre ?

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je t'assure ! Elle avait une mauvaise odeur-odeur. Pas celle des choses-hommes. Elle a parlé de Karkadourian, elle aussi, et elle a donné un cadeau à la chose-homme du village. Et toi, tu as senti quelque chose ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Le Prophète Gris regarda ses autres frères.

- Rentrons à Brissuc !

Et les cinq Skavens quittèrent le périmètre de Maraksberg.

Le Prophète Gris Vellux parut moyennement convaincu.

- Et ton frère Klur a entendu ces deux choses-hommes parler de Karkadourian ?

- C'est ce qu'il dit. Maintenant, j'ignore si on peut se fier à lui.

- Pour le courage, ce n'est pas sûr, mais pour l'oreille, on peut. Les Eshin qui entendent mal finissent vite assassinés par leurs pairs.

- J'ai ressenti de la magie dans l'une des maisons du village, en plus de l'odeur de peur. Je crois qu'on devrait pouvoir y trouver quelque chose de bien utile.

- Hum… peut-être. Et puis, je connais les choses-hommes. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour amasser ces petits ronds brillants qu'elles appellent « couronnes d'or », y compris livrer leurs semblables aux choses-bizarres.

- Donc, les choses-bizarres projettent de s'installer dans le village, maître ?

- En effet, et nous allons les en empêcher. Il faut détruire Maraksberg.

L'idée de commettre un massacre ne gênait pas le petit Skaven Blanc. Pour les Fils du Rat Cornu, c'était précisément leur principale raison de s'entraîner, concevoir des machines infernales, concocter des maladies. La surface devait être débarrassée de toutes les races inférieures.

- Vous serez à la tête de l'assaut, maître ?

- Bien sûr que non, Psody. Je dois rester ici pour continuer à écouter le Rat Cornu. Cela va être une excellente occasion pour toi de lui plaire. Tu vas constituer un bataillon que tu commanderas.

- Moi, ô unique raison de mon existence ?

- Toi. Un Prophète Gris doit être capable de mener les Guerriers des Clans. Ce sera un très bon exercice.

Le petit Skaven Blanc s'agenouilla, et baissa la tête.

- Maître, vous me faites un immense honneur-honneur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos espérances.

- Tu n'hésiteras pas à utiliser la magie du Warp, n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu que je te donne un peu de malepierre ?

Psody sentit un très léger picotement dans ses intestins. Il décida de jouer le jeu du Prophète Gris. Il se releva et dit :

- Cela me sera sans doute très utile, maître.

Avec un sourire de connivence, Vellux souleva le couvercle d'un pot de terre cuite posé sur son bureau, et en sortit une petite pépite de malepierre. Il la déposa dans la main de son jeune servant. Psody glissa la malepierre dans l'une des sacoches de sa ceinture, se promettant intérieurement de ne la manger qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

- À présent, va ! Ton autre frère Moly a décrit les lieux au Diacre de la Peste Soum. Je vais voir avec lui quelles forces nous pouvons nous permettre de mobiliser pour un tel assaut. Tu me retrouveras demain avec tes frères près de la galerie nord, quand le soleil sera couché. Je t'y attendrai avec les Guerriers des Clans qui t'accompagneront.

- Bien, mon maître.

Psody avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il pressentait que la bataille du lendemain allait mobiliser toute son énergie physique et sa puissance mentale. Aussi, quand il se trouva devant les troupes mises à disposition par Vellux, il était plutôt anxieux. Mais comme le faisaient les vrais chefs Skavens, il dissimula son angoisse sous un discours autoritaire.

Devant lui se tenaient les Skavens qui composaient son bataillon. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour tous les rassembler, les faire sortir des terriers de Brissuc, et les amener à proximité de Maraksberg. Trente Guerriers des Clans attendaient, armés de coutelas émoussés, de barres de fer rongées, de bâtons, de marteaux, et d'autres outils volés aux choses-hommes. Le Diacre de la Peste Soum avait ordonné à un contingent d'une dizaine de jeunes Moines de la Peste encore novices d'accompagner Moly – cette bataille allait être leur épreuve de passage à l'âge adulte. Klur était toujours le seul représentant du Clan Eshin. En revanche, six jeunes Tirailleurs du Clan Skryre équipés de pistolets et jezzails à malepierre avaient rejoint la petite troupe. Trois Vermines de Choc épaulaient Chitik. Celui-ci avait choisi d'essayer sa lourde masse.

Les Skavens étaient rassemblés en petits régiments devant le petit Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, inspira profondément, et déclara de sa voix la plus autoritaire :

« Écoutez bien ! Il y a une source de magie-magie quelque part dans ce village. Je sais où elle est, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Avant de donner l'assaut, je vais aller voir. Toutes les choses-hommes dorment, cela ne devrait pas être trop risqué. Mais le plus important est de ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'à l'attaque ! Nous devons garder l'effet de surprise !

« Diassyon, Klur, vous venez avec moi. Je vais aller chercher ce que j'ai ressenti. Une fois que j'aurai trouvé ce que c'est, Diassyon enverra un signal. Il a préparé une flamme volante. Quand vous verrez la lumière verte, vous passerez à l'attaque. Mais souvenez-vous : n'entrez pas dans la maison-maison sur laquelle se tiendra Diassyon ! C'est là que les choses-hommes laissent les trésors que nous sommes venus chercher, et je ne veux pas que l'un de vous casse quelque chose par accident ! S'il arrive malheur aux artefacts magiques, je punirai-punirai personnellement le responsable ! Et d'ailleurs, pour être sûr, je vous annonce que Diassyon abattra quiconque entrera dans la maison qu'il gardera !

« Chitik, je te confie le commandement des Guerriers des Clans pendant mon absence. Tu mèneras l'assaut quand tu verras le signal. Mais si jamais tu n'as aucune nouvelle dans une heure, c'est qu'on ne reviendra pas. Dans ce cas, vous rentrerez tous à la colonie ! Pas besoin de gaspiller des Guerriers des Clans. En attendant, veille à ce que personne ne parle trop fort. Je t'ordonne de casser en deux le premier qui fait la foire ! Compris ? »

Le grand Skaven Noir hocha vigoureusement la tête, et leva son arme d'une main.

- Bien. Restez calmes, suivez les ordres, et je vous promets que nous marcherons sur leurs cadavres avant le lever du soleil.

- Soyez prudents, frères, dit Chitik.

- Pour qui tu nous prends ? glapit Klur. Ils n'ont aucune chance-chance !

Les trois Skavens partirent en avant, le Coureur d'Égout en tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de Maraksberg, la cloche du petit temple sonna cinq coups. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Psody posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour demander le silence. Il fit un geste de la main, et passa devant. Une chouette ulula dans le lointain. Le Skaven Blanc marcha quelques minutes, suivi de près par ses deux frères, et s'arrêta devant une grande maison.

- C'est là, chuchota-t-il.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la lourde porte ouvragée, et la baissa doucement. Il y eut un petit cliquetis, mais la porte ne bougea pas.

- Fermée, bien sûr. Diassyon, tu peux l'ouvrir ?

- Sans problème, frère !

- Pendant que tu ouvres, je vais m'occuper des habitants, susurra Klur.

- Si ça nous garantit la paix, tue-tue !

Le Skaven anthracite se permit un petit ricanement. Il grimpa sur le mur aussi facilement qu'en marchant sur la terre ferme, et arriva sur le toit. Il repéra une lucarne qui menait au grenier. Très doucement, il l'ouvrit. La fenêtre ronde était étroite, mais il parvint tout de même à se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la maison, il se fia à son odorat pour localiser les choses-hommes qui dormaient. Elles se trouvaient juste à l'étage en dessous. Il trouva l'escalier de bois qui descendait en colimaçon, et descendit une à une les marches du bout des orteils.

Il arriva dans un long couloir avec plusieurs portes de bois. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers la deuxième, qu'il ouvrit tout doucement, sans bruit. Il passa la tête à travers l'ouverture, et vit deux choses-hommes dormant dans ce qu'elles appelaient « lit » : une masse de tissu bourrée de plumes posée sur un cadre de bois, sur laquelle une grande pièce de laine les couvrait. Ses commissures s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel dans le noir, alors qu'il sortit lentement ses deux dagues. Il repéra précisément les formes des villageois, s'accroupit, puis fit un immense saut. Il tomba pile entre ses deux proies et dans le même geste, il enfonça chaque lame directement dans la gorge de ses victimes. Elles se réveillèrent aussitôt, mais ne purent émettre le moindre cri. Il retira ses dagues d'un mouvement sec, faisant jaillir deux fontaines écarlates. Les deux choses-hommes s'effondrèrent sur le matelas, et moururent en quelques secondes. Le Skaven anthracite remarqua alors que le mâle portait autour du cou une clef attachée au bout d'une chaîne. Il l'arracha au corps de sa victime.

Klur quitta la chambre et voulut descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Mais il s'arrêta net. Dans le couloir se tenait une chose-homme portant une longue chemise blanche. C'était un mâle, pas encore adulte, mais assez grand et costaud pour servir d'esclave. Il tenait dans sa main un morceau de pain, et avait l'autre main posée sur la poignée de la porte du fond. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et était pétrifié de terreur. Klur ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. D'un geste précis, il lança sa dague directement dans le cœur de la chose-homme, qui s'écroula sur le parquet. Il la récupéra sur le cadavre encore chaud, et descendit l'escalier.

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lentement. Il émit quelques petits sifflements, et la même mélodie retentit à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Psody fut le premier à entrer dans son champ de vision.

- Ah, te voilà ! murmura le Skaven Blanc. Alors ?

- Trois choses-hommes ont cessé de vivre il y a quelques secondes, frère. Je n'en ai pas senti d'autre.

- Bien. La source de magie est en bas.

Psody pivota vers l'extérieur.

- Diassyon, monte sur le toit. Si tu vois quelque chose approcher, préviens-nous !

Le Skaven brun grimpa sur le mur, ployant sous le poids de son lourd sac à dos. Il n'eut pas la même facilité que Klur, mais parvint finalement au sommet de la maison. Ses deux frères, restés à l'intérieur, cherchèrent l'accès à la cave. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent une petite porte fermée à clef. Le Coureur d'Égout sortit de sa poche la clef trouvée sur la chose-homme. La serrure céda avec un claquement sec, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Klur fut le premier à descendre l'escalier de pierre.

Quand ils furent en bas de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent dans une cave noire. L'Eshin repéra une lampe à pétrole suspendue à un clou. Il la prit, et l'alluma avec son briquet. L'éclairage suffit aux yeux des deux hommes-rats. Toute la pièce leur apparut très clairement. Psody comprit sans le moindre doute qu'ils se trouvaient dans un laboratoire comparable à celui de Niklasweiler. Il repéra une écritoire sur lequel il y avait plusieurs feuilles de papier. Encore des notes écrites en reikspiel, avec un sceau de cire portant le signe de Slaanesh. Ils virent aussi des étagères avec des livres, des bocaux et des boîtes.

- C'est presque trop facile, marmonna Klur.

- C'est presque inquiétant, tu veux dire.

Les deux Skavens entendirent alors des petits couinements au fond de la pièce. Le bruit venait d'une grande boîte faite de planches de bois clouées entre elles, dépourvue de couvercle, haute de trois pieds, et longue du double. Psody voulut voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais Klur tendit le bras devant lui.

- Attends, c'est peut-être un piège.

Le Skaven anthracite leva l'une de ses dagues, et approcha de la boîte. Il passa lentement la tête au-dessus, prêt à tout recevoir. Psody le vit avoir un sursaut de surprise.

- Ca alors !

- Quoi, quoi ?

Le Skaven Blanc approcha, et lorgna à son tour. Dans la boîte, il y avait trois Skavens étendus sur de la sciure. Ils étaient très jeunes, et tout petits. Le plus grand mesurait une vingtaine de pouces sans compter la queue, le deuxième était un peu moins long, quant au troisième, il était blotti dans un coin et tremblait sans oser lever la tête.

- Des bébés, marmonna Klur.

- Ouaip. Le plus vieux ne doit pas avoir plus d'un cycle annuel.

- Et le petit, pas plus d'une lune. Pas de Blanc ou de Noir.

- C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'on a quand même trouvé ce qu'on cherchait.

- Je vais vérifier.

Klur rangea sa dague, et plongea la main dans la caisse. Il saisit par la peau du cou le raton le plus grand, et le souleva. La petite créature se mit à glapir. Le Coureur d'Égout n'en tint pas compte, et l'examina sous tous les angles.

- Ha ! J'en étais sûr !

Il reposa sans délicatesse la petite chose, et ramassa la deuxième pour l'étudier de la même façon.

- Tu avais raison, frère !

Psody approuva d'un signe de tête. Au moment où le Skaven anthracite allait agripper le troisième raton, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Attends, sois moins brutal.

Psody tendit la main vers la petite boule tremblante toujours calée dans le fond, et la retourna tout doucement. Il eut une petite moue pensive.

- Incroyable… Trois petites femelles Skavens entre les mains des choses-bizarres !

- Je me demande comment ils ont pu les enlever ? Si ce Karkadourian est un sorcier, il a dû utiliser sa magie. D'ailleurs, tu as vu ? Les deux plus grandes sont tatouées.

- En effet. Ce sont les mêmes symboles que ceux sur la femelle qui a tué Skahl. Et c'est leur peur que j'ai ressentie pendant que je méditais. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Psody balaya du regard la pièce.

- Il y a bien assez de choses dans ce laboratoire pour que ça vaille le coup de prendre d'assaut ce village. On va rejoindre les autres, et passer à l'attaque.

Klur recula, et se tourna vers la sortie.

- Allez, ne traînons pas ! Le soleil va bientôt se lever, et les choses-hommes avec !

- Je pensais juste… nous devons les emmener, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

- Nous sommes là pour ramasser des objets magiques, et pas… ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ?

- Si elles sont maudites, Vellux pourra les étudier. Si elles sont normales, on les utilisera comme reproductrices.

Le Skaven anthracite eut un petit regard dubitatif.

- Ouais… Mais ce serait plus prudent-prudent de les emporter quand les renforts seront arrivés et que les choses-hommes ne pourront plus se défendre. Pour l'instant, nous devons partir ! Ferme la porte et garde la clef, pour plus de sûreté.

- Bonne suggestion, Klur. Va dire à Diassyon d'envoyer le signal.

Klur remonta l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Psody resta seul dans la cave. Il allait partir à son tour, lorsque des gémissements plus forts sortirent de la caisse. Il regarda de nouveau dedans. La plus âgée des petites Skavens était debout sur ses pattes arrière, et tendait désespérément les mains vers lui. Le rebord de la boîte était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse en sortir. Elle le suppliait du regard de ne pas la laisser seule. Le Skaven Blanc sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se pencha en avant et murmura d'une voix qu'il essaya de faire rassurante :

- Je dois vous laisser là pour le moment, mais je reviendrai très vite, et vous pourrez servir le Rat Cornu avec moi.

La petite chose couina moins fort en entendant sa voix. Il fouilla dans une de ses sacoches, et en sortit une pomme à moitié mangée. Il la laissa tomber dans la boîte.

- Tiens, en attendant, prends ça !

La petite créature ramassa la pomme, et commença à la grignoter. Psody se détourna de la caisse, verrouilla la porte derrière lui, grimpa les marches, et sortit de la maison. Diassyon était en train de s'affairer sur le toit. Il sortait de son sac à dos toute une collection de pistolets. Psody fut surpris d'en voir une telle quantité. Le Skryre avait dû redoubler d'efforts pour tous les porter.

- Diassyon, tu te rappelles ? Tire-tire sur tous ceux qui essaient d'entrer ici, même les Skavens !

- Tous les Skavens ?

Le Skaven Blanc lança un regard au Coureur d'Égout.

- Klur, tu ne feras pas de bêtise ?

- Oh, mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

Psody releva la tête.

- J'ai donné un ordre simple. Tant que je n'ai pas dit le contraire, les Skavens de ce bataillon font ce que je dis ! Maintenant, envoie le signal !

Diassyon hocha la tête, et brandit un étrange petit objet : c'était un tube avec une petite ficelle à l'une des extrémités. Il tira le brin de chanvre, et un projectile lumineux partit dans un grand bruit. Il explosa à vingt yards de hauteur, et répandit une pluie de petites étincelles vertes qui retombèrent lentement sur Maraksberg. Psody siffla de surprise.

- Joli ! Comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est grâce aux poudres de Klur ! répondit le Technomage.

- Le Clan Eshin garde des poudres des contrées par là où le soleil se lève, précisa le Skaven anthracite avec fierté. Ca fait partie de notre science.

- Viens, nous devons rejoindre les autres, vite-vite ! Les choses-hommes sont sûrement réveillées !

Klur courut dans la direction où arrivaient leurs camarades. Déjà, des choses-hommes mâles sortaient de leurs maisons, et regardaient vers les lumières, complètement pris au dépourvu. Le Coureur d'Égout se jeta sur un petit groupe de trois choses-hommes. Sans même ralentir sa course, il fit virevolter ses poignards pour égorger deux d'entre elles, et roula sur le dos de la troisième pour la faire tomber, avant de la saisir par les oreilles et lui briser le crâne sur le sol.

Sur le toit, Diassyon agrippa l'un de ses jezzails à malepierre, s'allongea sur les tuiles, et visa calmement.

Psody courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais sa faible constitution ne lui permettait pas de tenir très longtemps, il s'essouffla vite. Il fit un bond en arrière quand il vit une femelle chose-homme se jeter sur lui avec un cri effrayé. Elle était armée d'un balai, et lui envoya un coup magistral sur la tempe. Il roula par terre et se retrouva à quatre pattes. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femelle se jeter sur lui, prête à le frapper encore, lorsqu'elle fut projetée sur le côté par quelque chose d'invisible. Sans chercher à comprendre, le petit Skaven Blanc se releva et reprit sa course.

Le Technomage empoigna une autre arme à feu avec un sourire satisfait. Il entendit des cris quelques yards plus bas. Un des villageois l'avait repéré, et tenta de le déloger à coups de pierres. Le Skaven brun fut presque agacé d'utiliser une balle contre une aussi piètre victime.

Psody ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le style de son frère Eshin. Les choses-hommes tombaient les unes après les autres sur son passage. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter un redoutable adversaire de front, mais pour ce qui était de l'assassinat, il pouvait faire la fierté du Maître Assassin Tweezil. Le Prophète Gris décida de briller à son tour. Il ralentit le pas, leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête et fit jaillir des éclairs d'énergie verte de ses doigts tendus. Il foudroya ainsi deux villageois.

Les choses-hommes n'agissaient plus sous la panique, mais la colère. Ils brandissaient des fourches, des couteaux, des maillets, des pelles, des bâtons, et plein d'autres armes improvisées. Klur s'arrêta, et recula, prêt à se défendre. Psody se plaça à ses côtés. Les deux Skavens étaient entourés, et la situation n'était pas plus brillante pour Diassyon. C'est alors qu'un grand charivari retentit. Les Skavens arrivèrent sur la place, menés par Chitik. Un odieux concert de crissements, de sifflements, de glapissements électrifia les villageois. Les moins courageux laissèrent tomber leurs armes et détalèrent. Klur n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour couper le cou d'une jeune chose-homme qui avait voulu le contourner.

Toujours sur le toit de la maison centrale, le Technomage ricana d'excitation. Il lui restait encore quelques pistolets prêts à tirer, mais il décida de profiter de la panique générale pour en recharger quelques-uns, exercice auquel il s'était longtemps entraîné. Ses gestes étaient précis, ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas malgré la complexité de l'action.

Moly du Clan Pestilens était resté en arrière avec les Moines de la Peste. Il avait jugé que c'était son droit le plus absolu, étant le représentant du Diacre Soum, la deuxième sommité de Brissuc. Il émit un petit rire quand il vit les Guerriers des Clans massacrer les choses-hommes, mais il manqua de s'étrangler en tournant la tête vers le sud. En effet, une vingtaine de choses-hommes montées à cheval arrivaient. Contrairement aux villageois, ces combattants étaient bien armés, et portaient des armures de fer avec des casques et des boucliers. L'un d'eux portait un étendard. Le Skaven crème reconnut aussitôt le symbole associé à Karkadourian. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se battre, mais ne voulut pas décevoir le Diacre. Il tendit l'index vers le régiment.

- Allez-allez ! Mort aux choses-bizarres !

Et les jeunes Moines de la Peste partirent vers Maraksberg.

Psody aperçut à son tour les maraudeurs lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village. Il vit leur bannière, et glapit de panique.

- Par le Rat Cornu !

- Mes frères, je suis là ! tonna Chitik.

Le grand Skaven Noir et ses trois acolytes se jetèrent ensemble sur les cavaliers. Leur fougue et leurs armes lourdes cassèrent l'élan des maraudeurs. Les chevaux furent les premiers à tomber. Les Guerriers des Clans tentèrent de prendre en tenaille les cavaliers. Hélas, ils étaient d'une autre trempe, et résistèrent aux coups des Skavens. Les hommes-rats, en revanche, furent violemment repoussés. Quelques pillards sautèrent de leur monture pour mieux taillader les rangs des Skavens.

Devant ce spectacle, les villageois reprirent courage. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé que cette aide providentielle venait des forces du Chaos. Klur du Clan Eshin sentait que la situation basculait dangereusement en la défaveur de son camp. Il pivota sur ses talons et décampa ventre à terre. Psody s'en rendit compte.

- Klur ! Espèce de lâche !

Une chose-homme mâle l'attrapa par les épaules, et le secoua en aboyant dans sa langue. Le Skaven Blanc se concentra à toute vitesse et marmonna quelques syllabes en priant le Rat Cornu de ne pas en oublier une. Deux autres villageois s'apprêtèrent à saisir le Prophète Gris à leur tour. Psody ouvrit la bouche, et souffla. Par la magie du Warp, il fit sortir de ses poumons un nuage verdâtre d'une force phénoménale. Les trois choses-hommes furent asphyxiées par l'haleine toxique du Skaven Blanc, et restèrent à tousser par terre. Le jeune homme-rat en profita pour se mettre derrière le groupe des Moines de la Peste.

Les Pestilens arrivèrent sur les maraudeurs. Ils étaient moins nombreux que les Guerriers des Clans, mais avaient un avantage non négligeable : ils étaient insensibles à la douleur à cause des drogues qu'ils consommaient régulièrement, et l'odeur du sang éveillait leur bestialité la plus profonde. Aussi frappèrent-ils avec une férocité inouïe les guerriers du Chaos. Quand l'une des Vermines de Choc tomba sous les coups du commandant de l'unité, les Moines de la Peste devinrent hystériques, et leurs attaques redoublèrent de violence. Chitik balança son marteau de bas en haut, et envoya voltiger l'un des cavaliers qui s'écrasa quelques yards plus loin. Un autre reçut une balle de Diassyon dans la nuque, juste sous son casque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'avantage revint aux Skavens. Bientôt, les derniers maraudeurs firent demi-tour, et tentèrent d'échapper à la vague grouillante d'hommes-rats. Les chevaux étaient exténués, certains avaient été blessés par les dents et les griffes des fils du Rat Cornu. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à distancer les Skavens restants.

Moly était surexcité.

- Du sang ! Je veux faire couler le sang !

Il se tourna vers son frère blanc et cria à son attention :

- Je t'en prie, Psody ! Laisse-moi y aller ! Je veux tuer-tuer !

Le Prophète Gris approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Pour une fois que tu es motivé, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher ! Répands leurs tripes sur l'herbe !

- Je peux y aller, aussi ? demanda le Technomage qui avait du mal à contenir son enthousiasme.

- Va !

Diassyon sauta du haut du toit avec un cri de victoire, un pistolet dans chaque main. Moly ramassa un fléau d'armes abandonné par un Guerrier des Clans, et courut en direction des dernier villageois, talonné par Diassyon. Ils disparurent dans le brouillard, mais leurs ricanements et les hurlements de leurs victimes firent encore de nombreux échos.

Le soleil se levait timidement, et ses premiers rayons révélèrent un épouvantable carnage. Toutes les choses-hommes étaient là, sur le sol, gisantes dans leur sang. Les toits de chaume des maisons les plus modestes brûlaient, les flammes crépitaient, et la fumée grisâtre irritait les yeux et les narines du dernier être à peu près encore en bonne santé.

Psody le Skaven Blanc se tenait debout sur la place du village. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient autour de lui, choses-hommes, choses-bizarres et Skavens. Mais les hommes-rats avaient subi moins de pertes. Et la maison renfermant les secrets de Slaanesh était toujours intacte. Tous ses semblables s'étaient bien battus, il oublia la lâcheté de Klur. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de malepierre. Pour le petit Prophète Gris, la victoire était incontestable. Vellux allait être très content. Une irrésistible ivresse envahit son système nerveux.

- Oui ! Je suis le plus grand ! Je suis le plus fort ! Tremblez, choses-hommes ! Tremblez devant Psody, l'élu du Rat Cornu !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire hystérique et se mit à danser en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre et en tournant sur lui-même, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il était si heureux, si excité, qu'il ne vit pas le maraudeur allongé face contre terre, non loin de lui. Celui-ci sentait la vie quitter son corps lentement et sûrement, mais il ne voulait pas partir seul. Il mobilisait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour pointer son arbalète vers le petit Skaven Blanc.

Chitik arrivait à pas lents vers la place. Il rit en voyant l'exaltation de son cadet, mais sentit les battements de son cœur tripler de rythme quand il remarqua la chose-bizarre en train de le viser. Psody était toujours inconscient du danger, et continuait sa danse endiablée.

- Hé ! Psody ! Attention !

Le Prophète Gris s'arrêta, et demanda avec un sourire surpris :

- Eh bien quoi ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Chitik se rua en avant droit vers la chose-bizarre, et se jeta devant le Skaven Blanc. Le carreau lui traversa la poitrine et resta fiché dans son torse. Psody, subitement choqué, vit même la pointe du trait dépasser de sous l'omoplate du Skaven Noir. Chitik hurla de douleur et de colère, et abattit son marteau sur l'attaquant. Le crâne, le cou et le dos du maraudeur furent disloqués.

Le jeune Prophète Gris se précipita vers la Vermine de Choc. Chitik fut pris d'une quinte de toux, essaya désespérément de reprendre son souffle, sans y parvenir. Il hoqueta, tomba à genoux, puis s'effondra sur le dos, menaçant d'écraser le petit Skaven Blanc. Psody esquiva de justesse d'un bond en arrière, puis il s'agenouilla près de Chitik.

La blessure était très grave. Des flots de sang coulaient autour de la tige de bois durci, et le Prophète Gris devina que le carreau avait percé le poumon. Plus d'air, mais du sang, très mauvaise combinaison. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à rejoindre Skahl.

- Mon frère-frère…

Psody avait le museau baissé vers l'énorme Skaven Noir. Il le voyait respirer lentement, de plus en plus faiblement… C'est alors qu'il constata que ses yeux le démangeaient. Il passa un doigt sur sa paupière inférieure, et fut surpris d'y trouver un liquide transparent, inodore, et qui ne laissa qu'un goût légèrement salé sur le bout de sa langue.

_Une larme… Pour un gros débile, en plus ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

Renversant la tête en arrière, il cria :

- CHITIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !

Puis il releva l'énorme tête inerte de son frère, et la serra contre sa maigre poitrine.

- Pas ça ! Pas lui ! Ô Rat Cornu, si tu aimes vraiment tes enfants comme ils le méritent, tu dois garder celui-ci en vie ! Prends-moi ! Je l'ai mis en danger ! Je suis le seul responsable ! Tue-tue Psody sur-le-champ, mais aie pitié de la vie de Chitik !

Il baissa lentement la tête, en murmurant encore de plus en plus désespérément :

- Pitié ! Pitié. Pitié…

- La pitié que les tiens ont eu envers les miens ? répondit une voix rageuse dans son dos.

Psody fit pivoter son museau par-dessus l'épaule, et ses yeux roses croisèrent ceux, d'un bleu intense, d'une chose-homme. C'était un grand mâle, entièrement chauve. Il semblait avoir vécu de nombreuses saisons, et son visage était figé dans une expression dure comme une pierre. Il portait des vêtements de cuir renforcé, maculés de sang. Une dague était glissée dans son ceinturon, et il tenait un gourdin taché de traces sombres. Il semblait las, brisé, mais néanmoins plus en forme que lui, Psody, qui ne se sentait pas pouvoir se défendre contre lui.

- Comment… comment connais-tu ma langue, chose-homme ?

- Tes semblables ont fait de moi un esclave. Ils ont pris trois ans de ma vie, durant lesquels j'ai pu apprendre à cracher de la même façon que toi. Tout ça pour servir ce maudit Rat Cornu que vous vénérez !

- Mon… mon frère est en train de mourir.

- Ma femme et mes enfants sont morts devant moi, exterminés par ton peuple ! Dis-moi, pourquoi je vous laisserais en vie, tous les deux ?

- Je mérite de mourir… mais pas lui ! Il a voulu me protéger ! C'est ma faute !

La chose-homme regarda le jeune Prophète Gris avec sévérité.

- C'est maintenant que tu as des regrets ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi à lui sauver la vie !

- Tu es un Skaven. Tu as ravagé mon village.

- Ton village était maudit par les choses-bizarres ! Elles allaient le corrompre !

Le villageois avait toutes les raisons de ne pas écouter le petit Skaven Blanc et de lui fendre le crâne d'un coup de gourdin. Et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il décela une minuscule étincelle de pitié. Cet homme-rat, en train de le supplier, d'avoir peur pour la vie d'un des siens, ne se conduisait pas très différemment de n'importe quel citoyen de l'Empire dans la même position. Il avait l'air jeune, il n'était pas aussi balafré et mal fichu que ceux qu'il avait affrontés, peut-être n'était-il pas encore aussi marqué que les autres. Et puis, il y avait eu les maraudeurs. Depuis la Tempête du Chaos, il avait entendu plusieurs histoires parlant de petits villages infectés par les démons. Finalement, il cracha par terre avec mépris.

- T'as de la chance que je ne sois pas un meurtrier, contrairement à toi ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais tu vas me promettre de m'aider, et de ne rien tenter contre moi !

- Oui, oui ! C'est promis-promis ! Allons-y, chose-homme !

- Appelle-moi Klaus !

L'homme considéra le grand Skaven Noir étendu sur le sol. Il se pencha, et examina la blessure.

- Un carreau d'arbalète dans le poumon… c'est grave, mais on peut essayer de le rafistoler. Il faut le déplacer, on ne peut pas le laisser dans la gadoue.

Il désigna du doigt un appareil en bois avec une roue et deux poignées.

- Va me chercher cette brouette, là-bas.

- Moi ?

- Évidemment, toi ! J'ai l'air de parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Bouge tes fesses, je vais le relever. Allez !

Psody ouvrit de grands yeux. Cette chose-homme se permettait de lui donner un ordre ! Mais il s'agissait de sauver Chitik, il ne fallait penser à rien d'autre. Il courut vers la brouette, et la tira par les poignées. Le poids de l'outil le surprit, il glissa et s'écrasa le nez dans la boue. Il se releva en pestant, et poussa l'engin vers Klaus, qui avait doucement relevé le torse de la Vermine de Choc.

- Ce balourd pèse son poids ! Il va falloir que tu m'aides.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais » ! Je ne peux pas le porter tout seul, il est trop lourd ! Tiens-le par les épaules.

Psody se cala contre le dos de Chitik, poussant de toutes ses maigres forces. Le villageois positionna la brouette, se plaça devant les jambes du Skaven Noir, et passa ses bras sous son bassin.

- Attention, quand je te le dirai, soulève le plus haut possible. Mets tes mains sous ses aisselles. Je vais le pousser vers la brouette, et tu vas le faire passer par-dessus ta tête. Attention à tes cornes.

- Mais… il risque de m'écrabouiller !

- Raison de plus pour que tu ne le lâches pas. Tu y es ?

- Ou… oui.

- Alors, vas-y, soulève !

Et le Skaven Blanc leva les bras, et sentit le sang lui monter à la tête sous l'effort. Klaus souleva lentement mais sûrement le corps massif de l'homme-rat géant.

- Je pousse !

Psody se tordit vers l'arrière, et se retrouva sur le dos. Il s'aida de ses pieds pour porter au-dessus de lui le Skaven Noir. Au bout d'une longue demi-minute, Chitik était dans la brouette. Klaus s'épongea le front.

- Bien ! On va le mettre sur une table. Il y en a une assez grande à la cantine des paysans. Suis-moi !

La chose-homme poussa la brouette vers une grande bâtisse allongée. Le petit Skaven Blanc ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Le villageois la franchit, et cala la brouette juste à côté d'une grande table basse, sur laquelle il poussa le Skaven Noir.

- Maintenant, le gros œuvre. Il doit y avoir un tisonnier à la cheminée. Fais-le chauffer, et apporte-le moi.

Psody vit la marmite en train de chauffer dans le foyer. Il s'approcha, et ramassa délicatement la barre métallique accrochée à un clou. Il plongea l'extrémité dans les braises.

- Est-ce nécessaire, chose-homme ? Pourquoi pas un bandage ?

- La blessure est trop grave, il faut la cautériser en espérant que ça tienne à l'intérieur. Arrive !

Le Skaven Blanc approcha. Il hésita en le voyant déboutonner le gilet de cuir de la Vermine de Choc, puis soulever lentement le pan du vêtement. Klaus cassa la tige de bois.

- Quand j'aurai enfoncé le carreau, tu me passeras le tisonnier, le plus vite que tu peux.

- Euh… d'accord.

Le villageois inspira profondément, puis poussa la tige qui disparut dans la blessure. Il arracha presque des mains du petit homme-rat le tison, découvrit la poitrine de Chitik et appliqua dessus l'extrémité rougeoyante. Il en résulta un bruit écœurant, et le Skaven Blanc vit même son grand frère se crisper légèrement, comme s'il ressentait la douleur dans l'inconscience.

- Arrête, tu vas le tuer !

- Je suis en train de le sauver, petit crétin ! Regarde bien, parce que tu vas faire l'autre côté !

- Quoi ?

Klaus releva le tison, et regarda Psody.

- Il va falloir faire la même chose sur son dos. Or, pour cela, je vais devoir le soulever, j'imagine que tu as les bras trop maigrichons pour le tenir. Tu lui retireras le carreau, et tu reboucheras le trou.

- On ne peut pas le retourner ?

- Il risquerait de tomber de la table.

Le villageois tendit fermement la barre de fer au petit Skaven. Celui-ci la prit d'une main tremblante. Puis Klaus posa les mains sur les épaules de Chitik, et tira vers l'arrière, redressant le torse massif de la Vermine de Choc. Psody vit la pointe ensanglantée dépasser de son dos, et eut un frisson de dégoût.

- D'abord, il faut lui enlever son gilet. Vas-y.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Psody fit glisser d'une main le vêtement le long des bras massifs du Skaven Noir, en prenant garde à ne pas abîmer le carreau.

- Maintenant, tu retires le carreau. Ne le casse pas. Et après, tu fais ce que j'ai fait.

Psody se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et prit entre le pouce et l'index le carreau. Il tira doucement, sans réussir à bouger la tige de bois. Cela l'énerva, il tira plus fort. Le carreau sortit d'un seul coup, et le Skaven Blanc manqua de se le planter dans le museau. Surpris, il laissa tomber le carreau et le tison sur le plancher. Il gémit de panique lorsqu'il vit du sang rouge sombre couler à flots sur le dos de Chitik.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel empoté ! s'écria le villageois.

Psody sursauta avec un cri de frayeur. Klaus vociféra :

- Ton Rat Cornu a vraiment fait de toi un bon à rien ! Ramasse ce tison tout de suite et pose-le sur sa blessure !

- Mais ça va lui faire mal-mal !

- Et si tu laisses couler le sang, il meurt ! Pour qu'il vive, tu dois brûler la plaie, et plus vite que ça !

Psody s'empressa de ramasser la barre de métal incandescent, et l'approcha de Chitik. Klaus continuait à le maintenir. Une fois de plus, un grésillement affreux retentit, et l'odeur de viande brûlée assaillit les narines du petit Skaven Blanc. Klaus sentit le gros Skaven remuer entre ses mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce que faisait Psody.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête !

Le jeune homme-rat recula le tison en toute hâte, et le jeta dans la cheminée. Le villageois reposa Chitik sur la table, l'examina une dernière fois.

- On a fait ce qu'on a pu. À présent, c'est à lui de décider s'il veut vivre ou mourir. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Autant aller voir mon graf, je dois l'avertir que le Chaos arrive. Je n'aurai qu'un dernier conseil à te donner : disparaissez tous les deux. Personne ne sera aussi accommodant que moi !

Ayant dit, il recula jusqu'à la porte, et quitta la maison. La terre molle gargouillait sous ses bottes. Psody resta quelques secondes à contempler son frère. Il était toujours inconscient, sa fourrure avait brûlé, mais il respirait régulièrement. Le Skaven Blanc glissa délicatement sa main entre les doigts du Skaven Noir.

- J'espère que tu réalises ce que je viens d'endurer pour toi, Chitik !

Il avait voulu parler avec un ton de reproche, mais s'était finalement abstenu. Soudain, sa fourrure se hérissa. Il venait de sentir une pression, légère mais nette.

_Tu m'as entendu !_

Tout excité, il voulut en informer le villageois. Il pivota sur ses talons, et passa le museau à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Il vit la chose-homme s'éloigner le long du chemin. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds, et fit quelques pas dans la direction de Klaus, en reniflant l'air.

La chose-homme s'arrêta, et s'accroupit pour ramasser quelque chose. Le Skaven Blanc continuait à le fixer, sans trop savoir quoi faire, lorsque son regard tomba sur une arquebuse restée à terre. Une arme fort peu commune dans un petit village comme celui-ci. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu le temps de servir. En relevant les yeux, il remarqua que Klaus était encore à portée. Mais allait-il faire ça ? Se débarrasser d'une chose-homme était dans sa nature. Mais une chose-homme qui venait de sauver d'une mort certaine son propre frère, et à qui il avait promis la paix ?

Il se posait encore la question, lorsqu'il constata que l'arme était entre ses mains. Elle pesait lourd, mais il pouvait la lever, il en avait la force. Oui, le canon était pointé juste entre les omoplates de ce personnage arrogant. Arrogant, et bienfaiteur. Bienfaiteur… mais insultant envers le Rat Cornu. Quand il entendit encore résonner à ses oreilles sa voix pester : « Ton Rat Cornu a vraiment fait de toi un bon à rien », Psody pressa fermement la détente.

L'arme à feu aboya, et la balle partit en sifflant se ficher dans le dos de Klaus. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, puis tomba à genoux, et s'écrasa le nez dans la boue. Psody laissa tomber l'arme, et courut vers sa victime. Quand il fut à ses côtés, il s'agenouilla, le prit par les épaules et le retourna. L'Humain avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il pesta :

- On m'avait prévenu. Je suis vraiment trop imprudent. Je me laisse apitoyer, et voilà le résultat. Enfin, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Psody soutint le regard de Klaus, qui se voilait peu à peu. L'Humain eut un petit rire.

- Je lis dans tes yeux… ce à quoi tu penses. Je parie que tu te dis que je vais... que je vais te demander « pourquoi ? », hein ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Mais non ! Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir… je sais très bien pourquoi, et toi aussi.

- Ah… alors ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, enfin ! Tu es un Skaven. Une saloperie de rat géant. Le mensonge se lit sur ton visage ! Tu respires la traîtrise ! Toi… et ton frère… et tous les autres… soyez tous maudits.

D'un mouvement rageur, Psody lacéra le visage de Klaus de ses ongles pointus. Il se releva, retroussa sa robe et urina sur le villageois. Puis il le considéra d'un œil méditatif. Dans d'autres circonstances, Klaus aurait pu survivre, mais une telle blessure, dans un endroit désert et insalubre… il n'allait pas passer la journée. Cependant, Psody décida d'accélérer les choses. Il ramassa une fourche qui traînait par terre, la brandit à deux mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de la ficher profondément dans la poitrine de sa victime avec un feulement sauvage. Klaus renâcla, et vomit un flot de sang, le visage figé par une douleur inouïe. Alors, le Skaven se redressa, et cria de toutes les faibles forces qui lui restaient vers le ciel :

- Oui-oui ! Je suis un Skaven ! Je suis un Fils du Rat Cornu ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Je suis Psody, l'un des élus de notre dieu !


	4. La Fin d'un Prophète Gris

- _Psody ! Psody !_

_Diassyon accourut vers le Skaven Blanc. Il frissonna en voyant sa robe grise toute tachée de sang. L'air absent de son jeune frère l'inquiéta davantage._

- _Hé, Psody ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_Le Skryre ne réfléchit pas. Il flanqua une claque sur la joue du petit Prophète Gris, puis une deuxième. Alors qu'il amorçait le mouvement pour une troisième, Psody leva le bras et s'écria :_

- _Hé, arrête-arrête !_

- _Oh... C'est que tu avais l'air bizarre !_

_Psody secoua énergiquement la tête, et regarda tout autour de lui. Il se rappela qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un village entièrement dévasté par les siens. Combien de temps était-il resté hébété, au milieu des cadavres des choses-hommes et des Guerriers des Clans Skavens ? Plusieurs heures, sans doute. La journée semblait bien avancée, le soleil commençait même à redescendre. Il baissa les yeux, et remarqua le corps de la chose-homme nommée Klaus, la fourche toujours plantée dans le torse._

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Diassyon ?_

_Le Skaven brun était surexcité._

- _On les a eus ! On a rattrapé ces vermisseaux, et on les a tous massacrés, avant de les manger !_

- _Fichtre ! Ils étaient bons, au moins ?_

- _Ouais ! C'était surtout des choses-hommes, et pas de la viande pourrie de chose-bizarre ! Je t'ai gardé un bout !_

_Diassyon sortit de sa besace un paquet de tissu. En l'ouvrant, Psody vit un cœur entier, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Il eut d'un seul coup très faim, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il planta ses dents dans le morceau de viande. La sensation des chairs passant dans son gosier et le goût du sang chatouillant ses papilles lui firent du bien._

- _Beaucoup de pertes ?_

- _Tu veux rire ! Ils étaient trop lâches-lâches pour se défendre !_

- _En parlant de lâche, où est passé Klur ? Je l'ai vu détaler !_

- _Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Les Eshin sont tous des trouillards ! Par contre, as-tu vu Moly ?_

- _Moly ? Il n'était pas avec toi _

- _Je l'ai perdu de vue, il est parti de son côté._

- _Hum... Quand il n'est pas enragé par l'odeur du sang, il n'est pas tellement capable de réfléchir. J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas se perdre._

- _Et... Chitik ?_

_Sans mot dire, Psody désigna du pouce la cantine des choses-hommes. Diassyon se précipita à l'intérieur. Le Skaven Blanc avala les dernières bouchées de sa viande, lorsqu'il sursauta en entendant un glapissement sortir de la grande cabane. Il courut ventre à terre vers la porte, et la franchit d'un bond. Ses grands yeux roses s'écarquillèrent d'horreur devant un sinistre spectacle._

_Chitik était toujours sur la table, mais avait été éventré. Ses viscères s'éparpillaient sur le plancher. Comme il avait la tête tournée vers l'issue, le Prophète Gris vit ses yeux bleus fixes, vitreux, et son visage crispé dans un sursaut de souffrance ultime. Il avança d'un pas mal assuré vers le Skaven Noir, et son pied buta dans quelque chose. Un cri d'épouvante mourut dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de marcher sur le corps encore chaud de Diassyon. La tête du Skaven brun avait roulé deux pieds plus loin._

Chercher Vellux, vite !

_Il pivota sur ses talons pour fuir. Mais à peine était-il face à la sortie qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et de glacial lui traverser le sternum !_

_Sa vision se troublait, une douleur de plus en plus fulgurante envahissait tout son être. Il lui resta suffisamment de lucidité pour voir qui était au bout de l'épée ouvragée qui lui arrachait la vie. C'était une chose-homme. Un mâle, grand, à la fourrure crânienne couleur paille, et avec des poils sur le visage. Il portait des vêtements aux étoffes complexes, un peu comme ceux du bourgmestre de Niklasweiler, et une cape de laine rouge. Son expression était déterminée, il n'avait pas le moindre regret, mais ne semblait pas non plus haineux ou ravi. Non, le Skaven Blanc eut plutôt l'impression de voir quelqu'un convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose de pas très honorable, mais juste._

_Lui, en revanche, sentit une colère abjecte lui monter au front, qui emporta dans un tourbillon de haine le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. C'était inexplicable, et pourtant c'était bien là. Cette rage obsessionnelle allait bien au-delà dont il se croyait capable en temps normal. Il lui resta juste assez de force pour gargouiller entre ses dents serrées à en éclater :_

- _Vous êtes morts-morts, toi et ton ami ! Je vous... je vous tuerai !_

Psody se redressa avec un sursaut. Trempé de sueur, il haleta dans la pénombre de la cellule. Il distingua, non loin de lui, le renforcement creusé dans la paroi de pierre dans laquelle dormait encore son maître. Le grand Skaven Blanc était enroulé dans sa couverture, et sa respiration lente et sifflante rassura peu à peu le jeune Prophète Gris. Il s'épongea de front du revers de la manche, et cligna des yeux.

_Quel affreux cauchemar !_

Pourtant, il n'avait pas pris de malepierre. Encore un message, du Rat Cornu, ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de voir, tout s'était bien terminé. Quand Diassyon était entré dans la cantine, il avait trouvé Chitik sur la table, inconscient mais toujours en vie. Moly les avait rejoints sans encombre, accompagné par trois des jeunes Pestilens sous ses ordres et d'une petite dizaine de Guerriers des Clans.

Le retour à Brissuc ne s'était pas fait sans difficulté. Diassyon s'était empressé de donner des directives pour fabriquer un brancard de fortune afin de ramener Chitik à la tanière. Tous les Skavens présents s'étaient montrés surpris, car ils avaient plutôt l'habitude d'abandonner les blessés trop affaiblis derrière eux. Les menaces de représailles magiques de Psody furent un bon argument. Le Skaven Blanc avait emporté les trois petites pondeuses dans un sac à dos. Pas d'autre mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin, tout s'était bien passé, et le grand Skaven Noir était désormais au repos dans le dortoir des Vermines de Choc, dans un état stable. Sans oser le montrer, le Skaven Blanc avait été très heureux de l'apprendre, au point qu'il avait renoncé à réprimander Klur.

_Alors, pourquoi ? Et qui était cette chose-homme à l'épée ?_

Un moment, il fut tenté de réveiller le grand Prophète Gris, pour lui confier sa peur et sa peine, mais il y renonça bien vite. Le dirigeant de Brissuc s'était couché de mauvaise humeur, désagréablement surpris par les nouvelles initiatives de son disciple. Son regard s'était fait plus alourdi de reproches que jamais.

Le jeune Skaven voulut se rendormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, il se glissa hors de sa couche sans bruit, et quitta la chambre. Les galeries de Brissuc n'étaient jamais complètement désertes, et des Skavens allaient et venaient, toujours en courant.

Il avait besoin d'une présence rassurante, il le savait. Plus le temps passait, et moins son maître pouvait remplir ce rôle. Il pensa à Chitik, mais entrer chez les Vermines de Choc pendant les heures de repos quand on n'était pas Skaven Noir soi-même n'était pas une bonne idée, même pour un Skaven Blanc.

- Hé hé, bonjour, frère !

Psody se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé. C'était Diassyon. Le Skaven brun fronça le museau.

- Tu as mauvaise mine. Mal dormi ?

- Pas tes oignons, répondit sèchement le Skaven Blanc.

- Oh, dommage ! Moi, la nuit m'a apporté de nouvelles idées !

Une bonne occasion pour le petit homme-rat de penser à autre chose. Il demanda :

- Quelles idées ?

Comme chaque fois que son esprit se focalisait sur l'activité principale du Clan Skryre, le regard du jeune Skaven brun se trouva enfiévré de passion.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, le malerail ?

Psody réfléchit. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il ignorait ce que c'était vraiment.

- Non, c'est quoi ?

- C'est un énorme dispositif qui relie les grandes cités Skaven entre elles, inventé par mon Clan. Imagine une sorte de grand-grand char en métal, suffisamment long pour pouvoir transporter des dizaines de Guerriers des Clans. Il roule tout seul, sans qu'on ait besoin d'animaux ou d'esclaves pour le tirer.

- Comment il fait ?

- Avec une chaudière spéciale très puissante, qui marche à la vapeur de malepierre. Il va tout droit à travers des galeries creusées pour lui. Il peut relier Skarogne à Malefosse, et le Maître Technomage Mabrukk m'a dit qu'il y avait d'autres grandes villes qui pouvaient le recevoir.

- Comment guider un tel machin à travers les tunnels sans qu'il se plante ?

- Grâce à un chemin spécial nommé « rail ». Un rail est une très, très longue barre de fer sur laquelle on pose directement les roues ! Il y a deux barres, une pour les roues à gauche, et une pour les roues à droite.

Le petit homme-rat essaya de se figurer un tel dispositif.

- Et quel rapport avec toi ?

- Eh bien je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de faire encore plus fort ! Imagine un malerail qui pourrait _sortir à l'extérieur _! Il faudrait rajouter à l'avant une grosse-grosse foreuse, comme celles qui creusent les plus grands tunnels. Mon char pourrait traverser toutes les parois de pierre jusqu'à la surface ! Et si je le monte sur des roues spéciales qu'il me reste à inventer, il irait partout, sans rails ! Pense donc aux possibilités, frère ! Il pourrait jaillir de n'importe où ! Au milieu d'une forteresse ennemie, après en avoir démoli les fondations !

Diassyon avait crié, et d'autres Skavens s'étaient tournés vers lui, l'œil interrogateur. Il s'en rendit compte, et se reprit. Il pencha la tête en avant, et murmura :

- Ca pourrait être une invention encore plus destructrice-destructrice qu'une Roue Infernale !

La Roue Infernale… la plus tristement célèbre invention du Clan Skryre. Psody n'en avait jamais vu de ses yeux, mais son frère lui avait déjà montré une maquette. Cet engin semait la mort sur le champ de bataille quand il n'était pas soumis à un dysfonctionnement. Les deux énormes roues, dans lesquelles galopaient des rats géants surexcités, écrabouillaient tout sur leur passage, alliés comme ennemis, et l'aiguillon électrique alimenté par le mouvement des roues envoyait dans toutes les directions des éclairs qui réduisaient en poussière tout ce qu'ils frappaient.

- Ce sera mon élévation définitive aux côtés du Rat Cornu, mon frère !

Le petit Skaven Blanc fut sincèrement impressionné. Il décela dans les propos du jeune Technomage une possibilité. Après tout… pourquoi pas ? Tous les Skavens du Clan Skryre craignaient et enviaient l'inventeur de la Roue Infernale, le redouté Technomage Ikit la Griffe. Ce génie était devenu le bras droit du Seigneur de la Ruine Morskittar, grand maître du Clan Skryre. Un autre Skaven proposant une invention d'une efficacité similaire pouvait probablement prétendre à une place de choix dans la hiérarchie du Clan. Il se rappela alors l'éternel fantasme du Skryre.

- Cette invention… tu penses pouvoir la faire voler jusqu'à l'une des lunes ?

Le Skaven brun se gratta comiquement la tête.

- Peut-être. Il faudrait une énorme quantité de malepierre, et des moteurs suffisamment puissants pour quitter la terre sans retomber, mais… j'y penserai. Pour le moment, je vais bosser sur ce char-char à vapeur.

Diassyon posa alors la main sur le bras de Psody, et l'entraîna dans un tunnel sombre.

- Puis-je te dire un mot en privé, frère ?

Psody regarda à droite et à gauche, et renifla. Pas d'odeur inhabituelle, personne en vue.

- Nous sommes seuls. Je t'écoute.

Le Skryre inspira profondément, et murmura :

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux se méfier de Moly.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il met de moins en moins de bonne volonté dans ses actes-actes. Plus le temps passe, plus il reste dans son coin à marmonner. Et je me demande s'il ne devient pas un fardeau, même pour les Pestilens.

- Ne sois pas trop sévère, Diassyon. Les Pestilens sont corrompus par la maladie et la fumée de leurs encensoirs. Son cerveau doit être tout pourri. Il peut toujours être utile, même s'il s'agit juste de prendre des coups à notre place.

- Et s'il réfléchissait à de vilaines choses contre toi ?

Cette fois, le petit Skaven Blanc ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette idée ne lui semblait pas complètement irréaliste. Il était devenu un Prophète Gris. Les Skavens baissaient la tête devant lui, mais pouvaient très bien souhaiter sa mort dans son dos, y compris et surtout ses proches.

- Je comprends ton inquiétude, Diassyon. Je tâcherai de garder un œil sur lui. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne « réfléchis pas à de vilaines choses contre moi » !

- Oh, mon frère ! Je sais où se trouvent mes intérêts !

- De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que les Pestilens sont les dominants, ici. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos, à moins d'avoir une preuve-preuve d'une trahison.

L'après-midi, Psody fut convoqué par le Prophète Gris Vellux. Celui-ci le reçut dans la bibliothèque, plutôt froidement.

- Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui.

Psody déglutit discrètement.

- Euh… Oui, mon maître. Le Rat Cornu m'a envoyé une nouvelle vision, et j'ai eu du mal à comprendre sa signification.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Psody. Tu es un Prophète Gris, mais je reste ton maître, et tu ne dois avoir aucun secret-secret pour moi ! Surtout quand il s'agit des messages du Rat Cornu !

- J'ai pensé que ça ne valait pas la peine de vous déranger, ô lumière unique de notre colonie.

- Quand il s'agit de ça, ne pense pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Psody avait sursauté en entendant crier son maître. Il reprit sa respiration, et articula :

- Chitik et Diassyon étaient morts, tous les deux. À cause d'une chose-homme.

Vellux haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Une chose-homme ? Qui ?

- Je… je l'ignore. Elle les a tués tous les deux, puis elle m'a tué, moi.

L'aîné des deux Skavens Blancs se frotta le menton.

- Les choses-hommes sont nos ennemis, Psody. Tu as peur qu'ils tuent tous les Skavens autour de toi, et toi aussi. C'est normal. Le Rat Cornu veut te rappeler que nous devons être sans pitié contre tous ses ennemis !

- Mais… nous avons massacré tout le monde ! J'ai abattu le dernier moi-même !

- Oui, je le sais. C'est bien.

C'est alors que le petit homme-rat se rappela de quelque chose.

- Et les trois petites femelles ?

- Je les ai examinées ce matin, pendant que tu batifolais je ne sais où. Hélas, nous ne pourrons profiter que de la plus petite. Les deux autres étaient déjà ensorcelées.

- Ah ? Comment l'avez-vous vu ?

Vellux soupira.

- À ton avis ? J'ai vu leurs tatouages, et j'ai ressenti un faible courant magique en elles. Alors, je les ai disséquées. J'ai pu voir que leurs organes s'étaient développés de façon anarchique, et des fluides contenant des particules de poudres magiques coulaient dans leurs veines. Même si l'accouplement avait été sans danger pour le mâle, elles n'auraient jamais pu engendrer une progéniture saine.

Psody n'avait pas écouté cette explication. Son champ de vision était comme occulté par une seule image : celle de la petite Skaven qui lui tendait les mains avec des yeux suppliants. Puis ce souvenir fut remplacé le temps d'une fraction de seconde par l'image de la malheureuse écartelée, découpée sur la table de bois du laboratoire, les organes répandus sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sur un dernier gémissement muet, et cette image coïncida avec le souvenir de son cauchemar précédent. Quelque chose d'autre le gêna. Il eut un petit frisson quand il comprit que c'était son propre cœur, qui était comme serré par une patte glacée. Vellux ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- Bah ! Garog a déjà placé la plus jeune dans la pouponnière. Ainsi, ça compensera celle qui a fait défaut à Chitik. Un bon équilibre, ma foi !

- Euh… Assurément, mon maître. Mais… n'aurait-on pas pu garder les autres ?

Cette fois, Vellux lança à son jeune assistant un regard plutôt inquiétant.

- Comment ça ?

- Elles étaient jeunes, et encore en bonne santé… on aurait pu les élever, et leur apprendre à faire autre chose que se faire engrosser.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes !

Psody n'osa pas répondre. Vellux siffla d'agacement.

- Écoute-moi bien, et retiens bien ça, Psody : les femelles ne sont bonnes qu'à pondre-pondre. Elles nous donnent des petits Skavens, et les plus aptes deviennent des Guerriers des Clans. Les érudits ont vu que les reproductrices ne peuvent rien faire d'autre. Si j'avais gardé ces deux femelles, ça n'aurait apporté que des ennuis. Elles n'auraient pas été assez fortes, et auraient rendu fous tous les mâles qui se seraient disputés pour les saillir avant de succomber de la même façon que ton frère Skahl ! Maintenant, je te conseille de ne plus jamais y penser !

- Oui. D'accord, maître. Je suis désolé.

Il l'était sincèrement, et baissa la tête en tremblant, en signe de soumission. Le grand Prophète Gris se radoucit.

- Allez, tu es jeune et audacieux. Tu as des propositions originales. Certaines restent intéressantes. Tu dois seulement te rappeler que des millénaires de science Skaven sont au-dessus de toi. Être visionnaire est une bonne chose, mais être un illuminé incohérent ne l'est pas. Et puisqu'on parle de ça, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour avoir ramené un blessé ?

La voix de l'aîné avait de nouveau dangereusement monté. Psody avala sa salive, et remercia le Rat Cornu de lui avoir donné la force d'abattre le seul témoin du désespoir qui l'avait saisi quand il avait supplié son dieu de laisser Chitik en vie. Il éprouva une forte gêne quand il sentit l'odeur du musc de la peur émaner de ses glandes pour acidifier ses narines.

_Je t'en prie, Rat Cornu, souffle-moi les mots qui satisferont mon maître !_

- Je… j'ai voulu le sauver.

- Et pourquoi donc, mon jeune disciple ?

- Il m'a toujours protégé… j'ai voulu faire pareil. Ce… c'est mon frère.

Le grand Prophète Gris exhiba sa dentition pourrie avec un chuintement amer.

- Oh oui, c'est bien ton frère. Vous êtes du même sang, et vous avez les mêmes tares ! Lui aussi désobéit aux ordres ! Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Souviens-toi comme il t'a couvert de ridicule quand je t'ai nommé Prophète Gris !

- Je… je crois qu'il voulait surtout… me soutenir, votre grandeur infinie.

- Non. Il a voulu commettre un sacrilège-sacrilège en te soustrayant à ton devoir.

- Un Skaven moins intelligent et moins clairvoyant que vous le verrait ainsi, ô roi des rois des sages, mais… à mon avis… il a fait ça… sans… penser à mal.

Le petit homme-rat faisait tout son possible pour ne pas céder à la panique et fuir à toutes jambes. Il trouva de quoi raffermir son argumentation.

- Chitik est un débile-débile, ô clémence incarnée. Il n'a pas perçu l'importance de la malepierre, et ne comprendra jamais l'étendue de son pouvoir. Il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences de son geste. Vous avez eu raison de le punir, clairvoyant des clairvoyants, mais il a compris la leçon, et il s'est bien racheté.

Les yeux du grand Skaven Blanc ne furent plus que deux fentes d'où émergeait une lueur verte un peu malsaine. Psody bégaya encore entre deux claquements de dents :

- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je vous en prie, il mérite votre indulgence. C'est un Skaven de valeur.

Vellux leva lentement la main. Psody comprit que son maître allait probablement le réduire en cendres en un maléfice. Et il était tellement dévoué envers lui qu'il ne songea pas à se défendre. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, convaincu de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Il attendit la malédiction… mais rien ne se produisit. Il sursauta quand la voix de son maître susurra lentement :

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis, mon jeune servant ?

- Absolument certain, suprême autorité de notre colonie ! Chitik est le plus efficace des Skavens Noirs à me servir. Comme nous sommes liés par le sang, ça le motive plus. Il faut juste le laisser se reposer encore, pour qu'il me serve à nouveau.

- Psody, mon petit, n'oublie pas que le Rat Cornu n'a rien à faire des faibles et des infirmes ! Même s'il s'agit d'un Puissant !

- Si le Rat Cornu avait voulu l'âme de Chitik, l'aurait-il laissé survivre ? Aurait-il mis cette chose-homme qui l'a soigné sur mon chemin ? Je crois qu'au contraire, un tel coup de chance est un signe de notre dieu en sa faveur.

Vellux tourna le dos à Psody, en posant sa main sur son front. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes. Psody sentait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau trempé de sueur. Enfin, le grand Prophète Gris se tourna vers son jeune pupille.

- Il tient vraiment à bien te servir ?

- Absolument, grandeur des plus grandes grandeurs. Il n'aurait pas risqué-risqué sa vie pour moi, dans le cas contraire, je crois.

- Hum… Après tout, la Grande Dent Furghân m'a dit qu'il est efficace.

- Il l'est, votre magnanime magnificence. Il serait vraiment dommage de se débarrasser de lui, après qu'il ait résisté à cette épreuve.

Vellux soupira.

- Très bien. Je vais lui laisser une dernière chance.

Psody tomba à genoux.

- Oh ! Merci, mille mercis, expression par excellence de la bonté et de la clémence réunies ! Je savais que votre grandeur d'âme était sans égale ! Je vous donne ma parole sur ma vie que vous ne le regretterez pas !

- Mouais… Tu connais nos lois. Chitik a fauté une fois, je lui ai coupé l'oreille droite. À la prochaine faute, je lui coupe l'autre, celle avec la marque de notre colonie. Il sera alors un paria, et tous ceux qui l'aideront seront bannis avec lui.

- Je vous jure que s'il agit une nouvelle fois contre l'intérêt des Fils du Rat Cornu, je le tuerai-tuerai moi-même !

- J'y compte bien, Psody, ou alors c'est moi qui vous tue, tous les deux !

Le petit Skaven Blanc n'en revint pas. Il avait trouvé les bonnes flatteries pour amadouer l'irascibilité de son maître, et sauver la vie de son grand frère ! Ou peut-être que ses arguments lui avaient plu ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage, alors que le grand Prophète Gris aboya :

- Assez perdu de temps ! Va chercher tes trois autres frères, et demande-leur de rassembler trois Skavens chacun. Vous allez partir en promenade.

- Que devrons-nous faire ?

- Pendant que tu étais à Maraksberg, Tarhax du Clan Eshin a fait un rapport auprès du Maître Assassin Tweezil, qui m'a répété ses nouvelles. Il a repéré un petit contingent de choses-bizarres. Leurs bannières portaient ce signe.

Vellux montra à Psody un dessin griffonné sur un morceau de cuir. C'était encore le cercle surmonté d'une pince.

- C'est le symbole du dieu chose-bizarre Slaanesh !

- Tout à fait. Cette bande n'est pas bien grande, mais sa présence sur notre territoire est une insulte-insulte ! Tu vas diriger un bataillon pour l'anéantir ! Tu prendras des Pestilens, des Eshin et des Skryre ! Treize Skavens, ça suffira si tu es capable !

- Où sont ces misérables ennemis du Rat Cornu, ô mon maître aussi beau-gentil que magnanime-intelligent ?

Le Prophète Gris s'approcha du mur sur lequel était cloué une grande carte de la surface. Il posa le doigt sur un point situé au sud-ouest de Niklasweiler, le village au-dessus de la colonie.

- Ici.

Psody approcha, cligna des yeux, et vit sur le grand parchemin la mention « marais gluant-putride ».

- Les choses-bizarres risquent de découvrir notre terrier si elles se rapprochent trop. Jusqu'à présent, Karkadourian ne nous a pas repérés, mais je pense que ta dernière incursion à Maraksberg l'a énervé. Il doit se douter que nous sommes là, peut-être qu'un jour ses créatures finiront par nous trouver, mais il faut qu'il comprenne que nous sommes ici chez nous, et qu'on ne partira pas !

- Oui ! Oui ! Maître, ils vont regretter d'être venus !

Le grand Prophète Gris tendit un index énergique vers la porte.

- Maintenant, va-va ! Reviens quand tu auras tué-tué toutes les choses-bizarres !

Psody s'agenouilla et baissa la tête, puis il se releva et quitta rapidement l'étude.

Vellux se pencha par la fenêtre de l'observatoire. Il vit la petite silhouette de son disciple courir vers le quartier des Technomages. Il poussa un profond soupir, et sortit d'une petite armoire une bougie de cire imbibée de sang séché. Il sortit son briquet, alluma la mèche, et posa la chandelle sur le rebord de bois. La flamme émit une forte lueur rouge sang.

Psody avait mal aux pieds. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la procession marchait, et il n'avait pas l'habitude. Normalement, Chitik le portait sur son dos, mais évidemment, cette fois, c'était impossible. Le petit Prophète Gris avait ordonné à l'un des trois jeunes Skavens du Clan Skryre de faire office de monture, mais le malheureux s'était rapidement épuisé. Aucun Skaven dans le groupe ne s'était révélé aussi endurant, et bien entendu, le jeune homme-rat n'avait pas voulu approcher l'un des Pestilens.

- Stop-stop !

Toute la procession s'arrêta. Psody s'assit sur une vieille souche d'arbre, et se massa les pieds. Il aspira bruyamment le mucus qui emplissait ses narines, et considéra la situation. Le groupe progressait dans un marécage putride. Bien qu'il fît grand jour, les Skavens n'étaient pas gênés par le soleil, car une brume verdâtre et compacte en diffusait les rayons, donnant à l'ensemble un éclairage crépusculaire glauque à souhait. La végétation était disgracieuse et envahissante, avec des arbres tordus et noirâtres, de la mousse glissante et quelques buissons de ronces. Le spectacle n'était pas seulement visuel : toute une gamme de sons résonnait aux oreilles des fils du Rat Cornu. Des coassements presque aussi puissants que les rots d'un rat-ogre, d'étranges mugissements, des flatulences de poches de gaz, des couinements d'oiseaux disgracieux. Sur les treize Skavens, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin de la colonie. Klur, Diassyon, Moly et Psody pouvaient désormais évoluer à la surface sans être trop désorientés, mais les autres n'étaient vraiment pas tranquilles – en vérité, aucun d'entre eux n'avait quitté les souterrains de Brissuc.

Moly frissonna en entendant un sinistre ululement au loin. Il se tourna vers son plus jeune frère.

- Psody… j'ai peur.

- Je croyais que tes potions te coupaient les émotions, ironisa le Prophète Gris.

- J'ai pas encore pris ma dose. Et puis, je la sens pas bien, cette mission.

L'un des jeunes Skavens du Clan Skryre cracha par terre et gémit :

- Moi aussi-aussi, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- C'est pas ici qu'il y a de la bagarre-bagarre ! protesta un Eshin.

- Ouaih ! On sert à rien, ici ! grogna un Pestilens. Partons !

À ces mots, Psody se releva d'un bond, et écarquilla de grands yeux colériques vers celui qui venait de parler. Il leva la main, et des étincelles jaillirent d'entre ses doigts.

- Le Prophète Gris Vellux nous a donné des ordres, et nous allons les suivre ! Tu oses contester la parole du Rat Cornu ?

Le Pestilens couina de panique, et s'aplatit face contre terre, tremblant comme une feuille. Il y eut un très lourd silence, durant lequel personne ne bougea. Cinq longues secondes passèrent. Le Skaven Blanc demanda d'une voix forte :

- Réponds ! Tu obéiras à mes ordres, sans discuter ?

- Ou… Oui, ô grand omniscient, murmura le jeune Moine de la Peste, la voix gorgée de sanglots terrifiés. Pardonnez… pardonnez-moi.

Psody baissa la main, et grogna :

- Allez, lève-toi, Pestilens ! Tu me fais déjà assez pitié comme ça.

Puis, se tournant vers son grand frère à la fourrure anthracite :

- Klur ?

- Oui, frère ?

- Essaie de sentir quelque chose !

En un clin d'œil, le Coureur d'Égout grimpa en haut d'un grand arbre noir. Il leva le museau, et renifla avec attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, il montra du doigt le sud.

- Une puanteur surnaturelle vient de par-là.

- Alors va voir, et reviens me dire ce que c'est !

Klur sauta en avant, fit deux saltos avant de se réceptionner en souplesse sur le sol. Il se courba en avant, et courut le nez à hauteur des genoux, comme le faisaient les Coureurs d'Égout. Il était maître du terrain, et aucun son ne sortait de sous ses orteils.

Le jeune Prophète Gris profita du répit pour revoir un peu le groupe que Vellux lui avait confié.

En dehors de ses trois frères, il y avait trois Skryre, trois Eshin et trois Pestilens. Tous étaient jeunes, et aucun ne portait la marque de la colonie sur l'oreille. Vellux avait donné la consigne à Klur, Moly et Diassyon, de choisir des Guerriers des Clans novices, afin que cette escarmouche soit leur épreuve de passage à l'âge adulte. C'était un pari osé. Ils avaient autant de chance de s'en sortir vivants et de devenir immédiatement des adultes confirmés et aguerris que de finir à l'état de cadavres équarris par les choses-bizarres.

Les trois Skryre étaient en bas de l'échelle. Comme Diassyon quelques lunes plus tôt, ils étaient tirailleurs. Chacun avait un pistolet à malepierre et une petite bourse contenant de la poudre et des amorces à la ceinture. Ils étaient les plus mal à l'aise. Tout cet étayage de végétation jurait avec leur amour pour la technologie et les machines de fer. Le plus petit se mordit nerveusement le bout de la queue. Le plus grand sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de rester tranquille.

Les trois Eshin vérifiaient encore une fois leur équipement. Chacun présentait les signes caractéristiques des Skavens choisis pour exercer l'art de provoquer la mort silencieusement. Tous étaient de taille plutôt petite, pour se faufiler dans les conduits les plus étroits, et leur pelage était très sombre. Grâce à leur entraînement intensif, leurs membres étaient fins, mais nerveux, et leur force était plus importante qu'un œil non averti ne pouvait imaginer. L'un d'eux vérifiait le contenu de sa musette. Le Skaven Blanc savait qu'il était appelé à devenir un Sorcier, bien qu'il fût dépourvu de cornes et que son pelage fût gris sombre. En effet, les Eshin avaient importé du pays de là où se levait le soleil les arts mystérieux de l'assassinat, ainsi que la maîtrise des arcanes mystiques de l'ombre.

La magie était ainsi pratiquée chez les Skavens : les Prophètes Gris étaient la bouche et le bras du Rat Cornu et canalisaient sa puissance, les Sorciers Eshin soumettaient les ténèbres, et les Diacres de la Peste modelaient les vents magiques pour en faire des vecteurs de maladie et de corruption. À cette pensée, le regard du petit homme-rat tomba sur le groupe de Moines.

Comme à leur habitude, les Pestilens étaient à l'écart. Moly était reconnaissable à sa bure de couleur violette, contrairement aux trois Moines de la Peste novices vêtus de vert. Ils étaient assis dans la boue, en cercle, tous tête baissée, en pleine méditation. L'un releva les fesses et resta accroupi, une forte pétarade résonna, suivie du bruit de chute d'un corps mou sur la boue, puis il se rassit, comme si de rien n'était. Son voisin, le Pestilens qui avait protesté, tremblait encore et n'osait pas regarder dans la direction du Skaven Blanc.

Toujours sur sa souche, le petit Prophète Gris avait le cerveau en effervescence. Il réfléchissait encore aux décisions de son maître. Était-ce vraiment dans l'intérêt de toute la bande d'être constituée d'une douzaine de Skavens, dont les trois quarts n'étaient que des mulots à peine sortis de la tanière ? Il cherchait encore la réponse à cette question, lorsqu'une voix fluette le tira de ses pensées.

- Prophète Gris Psody ?

- Ouais ?

C'était un des jeunes Eshin qui l'avait interpellé, un Skaven gris sombre nommé Syonel. Conformément aux usages, il lui parlait le nez baissé, reconnaissant ainsi l'infériorité de son rang.

- Je voulais vous dire… vous avez beaucoup de chance. Je vous envie.

- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un élu-élu. C'est le Rat Cornu qui m'a choisi.

- Oui mais… je ne parlais pas de ça. C'est rapport à Klur.

Cette fois, Psody sentit des sillons perplexes onduler sur son front.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… Vous êtes proche de lui. J'aimerais être aussi proche, et lui ressembler. Il va devenir un très grand Assassin… et puis, il est bien fait.

Le Skaven Blanc fronça le museau. Il contempla son frère anthracite qui continuait son repérage au loin, et finit par comprendre où le jeune Syonel voulait en venir.

Il était vrai que, pour un Skaven, Klur était remarquable. Alors que la plupart des Skavens affichaient de vieilles blessures, certaines remontant à leur petite enfance, l'Eshin avait toujours su éviter les coups et se sortir des combats sans séquelle. Son corps tout entier était une arme redoutable, dont il prenait le plus grand soin en l'entretenant tous les jours. Il était fin, mais sa musculature lui donnait une silhouette à la fois nerveuse et gracieuse. Son visage n'avait souffert d'aucune malformation ou cicatrice. Même l'ablation des glandes à musc que chaque Eshin subissait n'avait pas laissé la moindre trace apparente sur lui. En y réfléchissant, le Prophète Gris songea que le Skaven anthracite avait sans doute hérité du Rat Cornu une indéniable harmonie physique.

_En un mot, il est… beau._

Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser aller à réfléchir à ces futilités. Klur était d'ailleurs en train de revenir vers le groupe.

- Ils sont droit devant, près d'une grande étendue d'eau stagnante. Je les ai vus au loin.

- Y en a beaucoup ?

- Peut-être une dizaine.

- On va se rapprocher.

La petite procession repartit. Sur un signe de Klur, ils ralentirent le pas, et marchèrent à ras du sol. Ils grimpèrent sur une petite colline. Arrivés au sommet, ils purent voir la topographie des lieux.

Le marécage commençait plus franchement quelques dizaines de yards au-delà de leur position. Comme l'avait expliqué l'Eshin, la terre disparaissait sous la surface boueuse de l'eau saumâtre. Le Skaven Blanc distingua à travers le brouillard ascendant trois petits groupes d'individus rassemblés autour de feux de camp, tout autour d'une étendue d'eau plus profonde qui formait un cercle irrégulier. Chaque groupe comptait quatre ou cinq guerriers, des choses-hommes mâles portant vêtements de peau tannée et armes primitives. Psody plissa les yeux en tendant le cou en avant, et remarqua finalement en focalisant son regard sur le plus proche qu'ils avaient le teint inhabituellement violacé. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, et se rappela d'une explication de son maître.

Deux cycles saisonniers auparavant, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit raton, les choses-bizarres avaient lancé une attaque d'une ampleur sans précédent sur l'Empire des choses-hommes. Venus des lointaines terres du Nord, les esclaves des démons avaient semé la mort et la destruction sur leur passage, mais avaient finalement été arrêtés aux abords d'une grande citadelle des choses-hommes perchée sur une montagne. Les troupes des choses-bizarres s'étaient retirées et dispersées à travers le monde. Il était possible que certaines d'entre elles avaient survécu et rejoint leurs semblables jusque dans les coins tels que la région de la colonie.

Ca n'allait rien changer à leur sort. Psody ne savait pas d'où ces maraudeurs venaient, or il savait où ils allaient partir pour de bon.

- Bien ! Trois groupes, comme nous. Ils sont un peu plus, mais on va les surprendre. Diassyon ?

Le Skaven brun posa son sac à dos par terre, puis rajusta ses deux pistolets, ainsi que son jezzail à malepierre accroché dans son dos par une lanière de cuir. Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit de bien curieux instruments.

- Voici les mini-respirebien !

Chacun des trois tirailleurs plaça sur son museau un masque de cuir qui leur recouvra intégralement la figure. Leurs yeux étaient protégés par des hublots, et une grosse boîte trouée pointait devant leur bouche. Diassyon n'était pas peu fier de cette nouvelle invention. Il s'était inspiré des masques à gaz classiques du Clan Skryre, bien plus lourds et plus encombrants pour les Technomages qui devaient porter une bouteille d'air pur sur le dos. Il avait appelé son invention le « mini-respirebien ». Cet objet avait une autonomie limitée, et n'était sans doute pas très efficace sur un grand champ de bataille où les gaz nocifs se répandaient par hectolitres, mais pour une opération d'attaque surprise à petite échelle, c'était l'idéal.

Pourvu qu'il marchât.

Diassyon sortit avec moult précautions de petits objets brillants, gros comme son poing. Quatre globes de verre transparent, à l'intérieur desquels flottait une fumée aux reflets verdâtres. Il fit un signe aux trois apprentis Skryre, et en remit un à chacun.

- C'est un gaz qui endort. Quand ils feront dodo, on pourra les éventrer.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas un gaz qui tue, plutôt ? ânonna l'un des Skryre.

Diassyon lui gifla la nuque.

- Quand tu seras un citoyen Skaven capable d'utiliser ses huit doigts sans les mélanger ! Pas avant !

Le jeune Skryre baissa la tête en marmonnant. Le petit Prophète Gris élabora à voix haute un plan d'attaque.

- Nous allons attaquer ces choses-bizarres au même moment. Comme ça, elles n'auront pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrive. Attention ! Nous devrons attaquer exactement au même moment, c'est crucial-crucial ! Diassyon, tu utiliseras tes globes à gaz. Klur ?

- Ouaip ! On va les étriller en moins de deux !

- Moly ?

Pas de réponse. Psody se tourna vers le groupe des quatre Pestilens, toujours en cercle, sans le plus petit signe d'attention. Le jeune homme-rat Blanc crissa avec colère :

- Moly ! Tu rêves, ou quoi ?

Le Skaven crème sursauta.

- Euh ! Oh… je…

- Par le Rat Cornu, Moly ! Il s'agit d'une mission importante ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, au moins ?

- Je… enfin nous devrons massacrer les choses-bizarres.

- Comment ?

- Avec la Contagion du Rat Cornu… ?

Une minorité des membres du Clan Pestilens utilisait la magie pour corrompre êtres vivants et matières inanimées. Tous les autres, plus simplement, attaquaient leurs ennemis au contact. Les drogues et la maladie leur affectaient le cerveau de façon à les plonger dans une frénésie meurtrière dès que leurs narines infectées percevaient le fumet du sang. Une troupe de Moines de la Peste déchainée pouvait être une sacrée épine dans le pied de n'importe quel régiment adverse. Les plus endurants – et de surcroît les plus dégénérés – étaient nommés Encenseurs à Peste, et écrabouillaient leurs ennemis à l'aide d'énormes fléaux creux contenant de la malepierre en combustion. D'une manière générale, les Pestilens souillaient leurs armes afin de transmettre leurs maladies, et ne laisser aucune chance à leurs victimes.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prépare-toi ! Et vous autres, réveillez-vous !

Les quatre Moines de la Peste se levèrent péniblement. Psody maugréa en les considérant :

- Vous avez de la chance de puer autant et d'être aussi pourris, sans quoi je vous aurais tous mis mon pied quelque part !

Sans répondre, Moly retroussa la manche gauche de sa bure et sortit de son fourreau une longue dague rouillée. Il en passa la pointe sur toute la longueur de son avant-bras. Du sang noir perla sur sa fourrure, et goutta sur la terre. Le Pestilens passa méthodiquement la lame corrodée sur la plaie, plusieurs fois, afin d'en maculer toute la surface. Il leva le museau, et vit que ses trois apprentis le contemplaient avec hésitation. Il renifla, cracha sur le plus proche et geignit :

- Faites-le, bande de mauviettes !

Et les trois jeunes Skavens s'exécutèrent. L'un d'eux gémit et pleurnicha en sentant l'acier mordre ses chairs encore tendres et saines. Moly le gratifia d'une claque derrière l'oreille. Pendant ce petit cérémonial, les Eshin avaient pris le temps d'affûter une dernière fois leurs couteaux.

Enfin, la bande de Skavens était prête à partir à l'assaut. Satisfait, le petit Skaven Blanc les considéra, mains sur les hanches, et inspira un bon coup.

- Allez ! Quand vous rentrerez vainqueurs à la colonie, vous serez récompensés. Je demanderai à Vellux de laisser les meilleurs saillir une pondeuse. Et demain, vous serez nommés citoyens ! Maintenant, je rappelle la stratégie-stratégie. Je vais rester ici, sur cette colline, pour vous surveiller. En cas de problème, le point de ralliement sera ce grand arbre.

Et pour appuyer cette déclaration, le jeune Prophète Gris retroussa sa robe, et appliqua un peu d'urine sur le grand tronc noir. Son frère brun passa son propre mini-respirebien pendant qu'il continua.

- Vous, les Eshin, vous allez attaquer le groupe le plus éloigné. Les Pestilens, vous prendrez les choses-bizarres qui sont à droite, vous serez sous le vent et ils ne vous sentiront pas. Et les Skryre s'occuperont de ce petit tas un peu sur la gauche, près du lac. Chacun des trois Clans s'approchera le plus près possible sans être vu. Quand je verrai que vous êtes tous en position, j'attendrai quelques instants, puis j'imiterai le cri de la chauve-souris. Et à ce moment, vous attaquez tous en même temps. Il est très, très important que ce soit en même temps, qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de réagir ! D'ici, je vous observerai. Je pourrai lancer la magie du Rat Cornu sur nos ennemis, mais n'oubliez pas que je m'occuperai personnellement des lâches et des faibles ! C'est compris ? Diassyon, Moly, Klur, en avant !

Les trois frères Skavens inclinèrent la tête en même temps, puis chacun partit d'un côté, suivi par ses trois lascars. Psody s'installa sur un gros caillou, et ouvrit grand ses yeux roses.

Sur sa gauche, il distingua les quatre Eshin, qui rampaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Les hautes herbes remuaient à peine autour d'eux. Conformément à ses instructions, les Pestilens contournèrent le lac par la droite, tête baissée. Il n'y eut aucune réaction chez les choses-bizarres. Enfin, les Skryre se faufilaient vers le feu de camp des choses-bizarres au pied de la colline.

C'est à ce moment-là que le petit Skaven Blanc remarqua que la brume s'était densifiée. Un voile vaporeux couvrait le panorama, l'empêchant de distinguer les détails, et bientôt il eut même du mal à repérer ses hommes-rats. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit les Skryre. Il finit par voir les Pestilens, et les Eshin. Comme tous avaient l'air prêts à l'action, il se remit debout, prit une profonde inspiration, et siffla trois fois de la manière la plus stridente qu'il put.

Diassyon sentit ses oreilles se dresser sur son crâne.

- Maintenant !

Les quatre Skryre se levèrent, et jetèrent leur globe sur leur cible. Les boules de verre cassèrent au contact de la terre solide. Un grand nuage vert s'éleva au-dessus du feu. Les maraudeurs grognèrent de surprise en mettant la main à leur arme, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre. Le gaz de Diassyon s'avéra redoutablement efficace, et les choses-bizarres plongèrent rapidement dans l'inconscience. Les quatre Skryre se jetèrent sur leurs proies et les massacrèrent silencieusement en les égorgeant à coups de dents.

Psody ricana en voyant les Skryre s'occuper des choses-bizarres. Il lorgna vers les Eshin. Des sifflements rageurs, des bruits de couteau s'enfonçant entre deux épaules lui confirmèrent que les Skavens assassins accomplissaient leur besogne. Il pivota vers les Pestilens, et manqua de s'étrangler, abasourdi. Les choses-bizarres n'étaient pas attaquées ! Au contraire, elles s'étaient levées, avaient repéré les jeunes Moines et avaient commencé à les molester !

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

Il dévala à toute vitesse la colline, trébucha et dégringola plus qu'il ne descendit les derniers yards. Tout en courant, il pesta entre ses dents serrées et jeta mille malédictions sur son frère Moly. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir l'un des jeunes arracher le cœur d'un des maraudeurs. La dernière chose-bizarre encore debout leva sa hache, prête à l'enfoncer dans le crâne de l'un des acolytes Pestilens à genoux. Un éclair d'énergie vert du Prophète Gris lui fit exploser le ventre.

Psody reprit son souffle, et considéra la situation. Les guerriers du Chaos avaient tous succombé sous les assauts rageurs des Pestilens, mais l'un des jeunes acolytes gisait sur le dos, mort. Le jeune homme-rat Blanc était hors de lui. Il serra les poings de rage, et hurla sur les deux Moines de la Peste.

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas pu aller chercher de l'aide ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?

- On… on attendait le signal, murmura l'un deux Pestilens.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai _donné _le signal !

- Moly… Moly ne nous a pas dit d'y aller, répondit l'autre.

- Il nous a dit de l'attendre…

Le Skaven Blanc n'en crut pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Avec la brume, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son frère avait désobéi à ses ordres, et avait quitté sa position.

- Moly ?! Par le Rat Cornu ! Où est ce Pestilens de malheur ?!

- Il a dit… il a dit qu'il a entendu un bruit étrange. Il est parti voir ce que c'était.

- Mon frère ! glapit la voix de Klur.

Le Coureur d'Égout arrivait en boitillant vers les trois Skavens. Il semblait inquiet.

- Quoi, encore ? s'écria Psody.

- J'ai vu quelque chose par ici. Je crois qu'il y a une chose-bizarre qui pratique la magie !

- Une chose-bizarre magicienne ? répéta le Prophète Gris en fronçant les sourcils. Où ça ?

- Suis-moi, sans bruit !

Psody n'hésita pas. S'il y avait une chose-bizarre capable de manier les puissances magiques, il était le seul à pouvoir l'affronter et la vaincre. Son devoir de Prophète Gris était donc de l'anéantir lui-même. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes Pestilens, et ordonna :

- Rejoignez Diassyon et faites ce qu'il dit. Maintenant !

Les deux acolytes filèrent précipitamment, l'un d'eux s'étala dans la gadoue.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le Technomage. Diassyon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Le Prophète Gris Psody nous a dit de t'obéir, marmonna l'un d'eux.

Le Skaven brun réfléchit quelques instants, puis répondit :

- Bon, d'accord. Suivez-moi, je crois que d'autres choses-bizarres arrivent !

Deux autres Skavens les rejoignirent. C'était l'apprenti mage Eshin et un des jeunes Coureurs Nocturnes. Une fois encore, le Technomage s'étonna.

- Hé, où est Klur ?

- Il est parti avec Syonel, ils ont repéré des choses-bizarres !

- Il nous a dit de te rejoindre, précisa l'apprenti mage.

_Bon, si c'est comme ça… Après tout, c'est moi le plus vieux !_

Et le plus responsable, à part Psody qui n'était pas là. Il compta à haute voix :

- Trois Skryre, deux Pestilens, deux Eshin… Bon ! Toi, le Coureur Nocturne, tu peux faire comme Klur tout à l'heure et sentir nos ennemis ?

- Bien sûr-sûr ! répliqua fièrement le petit Skaven gris sombre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il cavala sur un arbre mort, et inspira bruyamment par le nez. Puis il tendit le doigt dans la direction opposée à celle de l'arbre de ralliement.

- Y a quelque chose qui arrive par ici !

Diassyon hocha la tête, et prit l'un des tirailleurs – un Skaven tacheté nommé Tafya – par le bras.

- Viens avec moi, on va voir ce que c'est. Vous autres, vous restez là !

Le Skaven brun, flanqué de son acolyte, avança sur quelques centaines de yards. Ils marchaient lentement et péniblement, l'eau boueuse ralentissait leurs pas. Tafya posa la main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Diassyon…

- Chut ! Quoi ?

- Je… j'entends des voix !

En effet, des éclats rauques se rapprochaient. Les deux Skavens s'agenouillèrent à l'unisson, tous deux cachés par les hautes herbes, l'eau leur arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Lentement, le Technomage sortit ses deux pistolets de leur étui. Le jeune tirailleur frissonna quand il sentit le contact glacé de la crosse de son propre pistolet à malepierre. C'était la première fois qu'il allait utiliser l'arme des Skryre dans des conditions réelles. Diassyon s'en aperçut, et murmura :

- Réfléchis pas. Quand je dis « tire », tu te lèves, tu vises une chose-bizarre, tu presses la gâchette, et tu te caches. L'effet de surprise, ça marche à tous les coups.

- D'accord… bredouilla Tafya.

Le Skryre n'avait pas les sens aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un Moulder, comme l'avait été autrefois son jeune frère Skahl. Et pourtant, il avait pris l'habitude de discerner les différentes odeurs pour compter les ennemis. Au-delà d'une demi-douzaine de sujets, il n'arrivait évidemment plus à faire la différence, mais il sentit cette fois-là qu'ils étaient moins nombreux que ça. Il serra fermement la crosse de ses armes.

- Prêt, Tafya ?

- Ou… oui.

- Alors tire-tire !

Diassyon se leva d'un bond. Trois choses-hommes à la peau violacée et couverte de tatouages ratissaient les hautes herbes, et poussèrent des exclamations étonnées en voyant les deux Skavens. Le Skaven brun braqua ses armes sur deux des maraudeurs, et les abattit coup sur coup. Le jeune Tafya poussa un grand cri, la détonation de son pistolet éclata, la chose-homme tatouée s'écroula.

Diassyon courut vers le troisième maraudeur, l'examina, puis annonça au jeune tirailleur avec un grand sourire :

- En pleine poire ! Tu l'as pas loupé !

Il éclata de rire, et Tafya rit à son tour, lorsqu'il poussa un glapissement terrifié. Le Skaven brun écarquilla de grands yeux hallucinés en voyant une longue lame grossière émerger du sternum de son camarade. Le sang jaillit en gerbes écarlates. Le petit tirailleur fut projeté sur le côté par une chose-bizarre à la peau écailleuse et avec une tête de poisson. Diassyon souffla de rage en comprenant que cet être avait pu les prendre par surprise en nageant silencieusement dans les eaux peu profondes du marécage. Il bondit sur la chose-bizarre, et lacéra son long cou fin de ses griffes. Les Skavens étaient connus pour leur rapidité fulgurante, à juste titre.

Psody courait dans le brouillard, talonnant le Coureur d'Égout. Au bout de deux longues minutes de course, ils arrivèrent près d'une autre grande mare d'eau.

- Tu as vu Moly ? demanda l'Eshin.

- Non. Il a disparu je ne sais où !

- Où est-ce qu'il peut être ? demanda nerveusement l'Eshin.

- Diassyon avait raison, il est vraiment incontrôlable !

- Hé, regarde !

Klur montra quelque chose du doigt. Le Skaven Blanc distingua dans la brume une silhouette au bord de l'eau. Il reconnut la bure violette de son frère Moine de la Peste.

- Ah, enfin ! Espèce de bon à rien ! Tu dors, ou quoi ?

Psody était tellement en colère qu'il fut tenté de déchaîner une tempête de magie destructrice sur le Pestilens. Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du Skaven, pas même un sursaut. La colère du Prophète Gris se mua peu à peu en étonnement. Il eut l'intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il approcha lentement du Moine de la Peste, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Moly ?

Il se pencha en avant, et découvrit le museau sous la cagoule de la bure. Ce n'était pas Moly, mais Syonel, le jeune assassin Eshin. S'il n'avait pas répondu, c'était parce qu'il était mort, égorgé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Une violente explosion de douleur lacéra soudain le dos du Prophète Gris. Il se retourna, larmes aux yeux, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Skaven anthracite avec l'un de ses couteaux sortis. Du sang gouttait de la lame rouillée.

- Klur ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il me prend que je fais ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis longtemps !

Klur sauta en avant, et pivota sur lui-même. Sa longue queue annelée fouetta en pleine poitrine le Skaven Blanc qui en tomba à la renverse.

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien !

L'Eshin attrapa le Prophète Gris par le col de sa robe, le releva de force, et le gifla, sans le lâcher.

Psody le regarda dans les yeux, horrifié. La douleur se fit insupportable, mais n'était rien par rapport à celle sur son psychisme. Il ne parvint pas à comprendre que ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel. Bien sûr, la trahison était monnaie courante chez les Fils du Rat Cornu, et même les Prophètes Gris n'étaient pas à l'abri des coups bas. Depuis leur première rencontre, le Coureur d'Égout figurait en bonne place parmi les traîtres potentiels dans l'esprit du jeune Skaven Blanc. Et pourtant, il avait fini par imaginer que les liens du sang allaient améliorer leurs rapports. Depuis sa nomination comme Prophète Gris, le Skaven anthracite avait changé, et s'était fait plus respectueux. Comment un tel revirement pouvait-il se produire ?

- Comment peux-tu… me faire ça, mon frère ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as gobé ces foutaises-foutaises sur la fraternité !

Cette déclaration prononcée d'une voix plus glaciale que les eaux souterraines acheva d'estomaquer le petit homme-rat. Il bredouilla vainement :

- Pas des foutaises, Klur… Nous sommes vraiment… plus forts ensemble !

- Non. Les « liens du sang » ne sont qu'une faiblesse des choses-hommes, et n'existent pas chez les Skavens. Il n'y a que les crétins comme Chitik ou les tarés comme Diassyon pour croire le contraire. Quant à toi, tu as des idées trop différentes ! On n'aime pas ça !

- « On ? » Mais… qui ?

Klur ne répondit pas, il lui décocha un coup de poing au ventre. Psody couina, et se retrouva à hoqueter à genoux. Avec un ricanement rageur, Klur passa derrière lui, lui fit une clef au bras, et le plongea dans l'eau boueuse du marécage. Puis il saisit fermement les deux cornes qui dépassaient, et poussa de manière à maintenir la tête du Skaven Blanc sous l'eau.

- Meurs-meurs, fils indigne du Rat Cornu !

Psody avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa panique empira lorsqu'il sentit les eaux boueuses lui passer dans les narines, et dans sa bouche. Sa blessure lui mordait l'échine toute entière, et il sentait bien que, même sans cela, il n'était pas suffisamment musclé pour résister à l'étau des mains de son frère. Bientôt, tout devint noir, il n'entendit plus rien, ne sentit plus qu'un froid glacial l'étreindre inexorablement, et son esprit bascula dans les limbes.

Klur vit qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre bulle d'air venant crever la surface de l'eau. Le corps du Prophète Gris était immobile, et l'étang se teintait de sang. Il relâcha la pression et leva derechef sa lame, prêt à frapper. Mais le Skaven Blanc ne bougea plus.

_Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi ! J'ai assassiné un Prophète Gris !_

Klur fut tenté de lui cisailler une corne en guise de trophée, mais se reprit. Tuer un Prophète Gris était à la fois un exploit et un sacrilège.

_Si les autres comprennent… Si Chitik l'apprend… je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !_

Un méchant sourire étira son faciès. Le Skaven Noir était bien trop bête pour soupçonner la vérité. Il ne restait plus qu'à justifier cette disparition.

Le Skaven anthracite se redressa d'un bond en entendant les voix rocailleuses de maraudeurs qui revenaient à la charge.

_Le Rat Cornu est avec moi ! Les voilà, les tueurs sacrilèges !_

Satisfait, Klur poussa du pied le jeune Prophète Gris, qui avança lentement, et fut entraîné par un petit courant. Après quoi, il bondit dans les fourrés, et disparut dans le crépuscule. Le petit corps fut rapidement emporté et disparut dans la brume.

Lorsqu'il retourna sur les lieux où il avait laissé ses tirailleurs, Diassyon sentit les effluves de panique émaner en masse de ses glandes. Ce musc, mélangé à celui de ses camarades, le rendait plus nerveux encore. Il couina :

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

D'autres choses-bizarres avaient attaqué ses congénères pendant sa brève absence. Ils s'étaient défendus avec efficacité, et des cadavres de guerriers tatoués traînaient dans la boue, mais au lieu de se rassembler, les jeunes Skavens se comportaient de façon complètement aberrante l'Eshin apprenti sorcier fracassait à coups de pierre la tête d'un Pestilens qui hurlait de rire malgré sa mâchoire brisée. L'un des jeunes Skryre grimpait sur le deuxième, tous deux poussaient des mugissements lubriques. Et les deux derniers, un Eshin et un Pestilens, couraient et sautaient dans tous les sens en imitant des cris d'animaux.

C'est alors qu'il vit une femelle chose-homme, aux mamelles saillantes par-dessus son justaucorps de cuir. Elle avait les bras levés, et récitait d'une voix monocorde des syllabes absconses. Des flammes roses crépitaient autour de ses mains.

Diassyon n'était pas aussi calé en matière de magie qu'en technologie, mais il savait reconnaître un sorcier quand il en voyait un. La chose-homme avait la même attitude que Psody quand il invoquait la puissance du Rat Cornu. Il comprit que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette femelle rendait fous ses camarades comme les villageois de Niklasweiler.

_Tout va s'arrêter si je la fais taire !_

Et la meilleure façon de procéder s'imposa d'elle-même. En un battement de cil, son fidèle jezzail à malepierre se retrouva entre ses mains. Il pointa son arme vers la chose-homme et pressa la gâchette. La balle partit sur un coup de tonnerre, et la femelle s'écroula, avec un rire hystérique. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le regarder, et donc de jeter sur lui une malédiction qui lui aurait fait perdre tout contrôle.

La sorcière éliminée, les jeunes Skavens reprirent rapidement leurs esprits. Le mage Eshin jeta sa pierre et hurla de panique avant de s'éloigner du cadavre infecté du Pestilens. Les deux Skryre en pleine stimulation cessèrent leur manège, se regardèrent, ahuris, et se repoussèrent l'un l'autre avec colère et dégoût. Le Coureur Nocturne Eshin et le dernier Moine de la Peste s'immobilisèrent, et s'assirent par terre, exténués. Mais le Technomage eut beau chercher, pas le moindre signe de Psody, ni de Klur, ni de Moly.

_Par le Rat Cornu, où sont-ils ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Une longue plainte grave résonna au loin. Le son d'une corne de régiment. D'autres choses-bizarres allaient arriver ! Quelque chose fendit l'air en sifflant, et le Coureur Nocturne s'effondra avec un couinement désespéré, un carreau d'arbalète planté entre les côtes.

Diassyon distingua les formes des guerriers choses-bizarres dans la brume. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux, et les affronter n'était rien d'autre qu'un suicide garanti. Il décida de prendre l'initiative qu'il jugea la meilleure. Il arracha son mini-respirebien, rejeta la tête en arrière, et cria de toutes ses forces :

- Sauvez-vous !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. Avec la promptitude dont pouvaient faire preuve les Fils du Rat Cornu, les cinq Skavens se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions.

Chitik ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'avait que quelques bribes de souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rappelait vaguement Maraksberg en flammes, son petit frère blanc dansant comme un diablotin, puis cette chose-bizarre à l'arbalète. Une vive douleur lui arracha une larme aiguë. Il baissa le museau, et vit que sa poitrine avait été brûlée par quelque chose. Une autre sensation désagréable se réveilla dans son dos. En regardant autour de lui, il reconnut le dortoir des Vermines de Choc, qui était vide. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Où étaient ses frères ?

Il releva péniblement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Prophète Gris ?

Vellux était bien là. Une expression grave alourdissait ses traits.

- Enfin, tu es réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as été salement blessé-blessé, on t'a ramené ici, et je t'ai soigné. Les autres voulaient te laisser crever sur place, mais j'ai insisté pour qu'on te sauve.

_Une bonne manière de le garder obéissant_, songea le Prophète Gris, fier de son mensonge. Il se plaça à côté de la couchette de paille du Skaven Noir.

- Chitik, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Quoi ?

- Ton frère Psody a été tué aujourd'hui.

Chitik ne répondit pas. Le souffle lui manqua trop. Vellux continua :

- Je l'ai envoyé faire du repérage avec tes autres frères, mais les choses-bizarres sont arrivées. Il s'est défendu comme il a pu, or les servants du Chaos ont été trop forts.

- Oh… mon… non !

- Il est mort-mort, Chitik. Et c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas resté ici comme le faiblard-faiblard que tu es, tu l'aurais accompagné et protégé !

Chitik sentit son cœur s'arrêter en entendant la dure voix du Prophète Gris. Il ne put empêcher non plus des larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Vellux lui lacéra la joue de ses longs ongles sales. Devant l'air abasourdi du grand Skaven Noir, il cracha :

- Inutile de le pleurer ! Il serait encore en vie s'il avait su se débrouiller !

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », Chitik ! Demain, tu te mettras sous les ordres du Diacre Soum, avec tes autres frères. J'espère sincèrement que tu sauras mieux le servir que tu n'as pu servir Psody !

Et il quitta le dortoir des Vermines de Choc sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. De toute façon, le pauvre Skaven Noir était bien trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est un terrible malheur qui vient de s'abattre sur notre terrier, ô magnifique représentant du Rat Cornu.

- Je le sais bien, Diacre Soum. Hélas, son destin-destin était scellé par notre dieu, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

- Avec votre permission, suprême dirigeant bienveillant indulgent resplendissant, j'organiserai dans les prochaines heures une veillée funèbre. Le Rat Cornu n'a que faire des Guerriers des Clans tombés au combat car ce sont des faibles, mais je ne voudrais pas que notre colonie le fâche en négligeant l'un de ses élus-élus.

- Je pense, oui. Vous vous en occuperez.

Coller une tâche embarrassante sur le dos d'un autre faisait partie du mode de vie des Skavens, à tous les niveaux, y compris pour les dirigeants. Le Prophète Gris Vellux n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Même si c'était bien lui qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à la vie de son disciple, il ressentait tout de même une pointe de regret. Le petit homme-rat blanc allait lui manquer.

_Il aurait pu m'être vraiment très utile ! Si seulement il n'avait pas hérité de cette insatiable curiosité !_

Le Diacre de la Peste Soum n'avait aucune idée de ce que ressentait le Skaven Blanc. Il murmura d'une voix onctueuse :

- J'aimerais vous exprimer personnellement mon soutien en cette heure sombre, glorieuse incarnation de la sagesse et de l'intelligence conjuguées.

- C'est gentil de votre part, Soum. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va résoudre le plus gros problème.

- Quel problème ? Je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver une solution ?

- J'en doute. Il s'agit du vide laissé par la mort de mon protégé.

- Ah ! En effet, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire.

- La situation est simple, Diacre il va me falloir un nouvel apprenti. Or, personne dans ce terrier n'a été capable d'engendrer un Skaven Blanc depuis des années.

- Mais… Psody était bien votre fils, ô plus omnipotent de tous les omnipotents, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Soum. Vous pourrez en faire un autre ?

Le Skaven Blanc se tourna lentement vers le Diacre. Il le foudroya du regard.

- Depuis mon arrivée ici, il y a huit cycles saisonniers, j'ai été bien trop occupé à écouter les paroles du Rat Cornu pour satisfaire des besoins aussi bassement primitifs. Psody n'était pas de mon sang. Et j'ignore quel est le Skaven qui a sailli la reproductrice qui l'a pondu. Mais, remarquez, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Il ordonna au Diacre de le suivre d'un geste, et tous deux traversèrent la colonie, pour atteindre le quartier des pouponnières des reproductrices. Vellux ouvrit la porte du baraquement principal, et appela :

- Garog !

Le ranuque en chef fut devant le Prophète Gris en un instant.

- Oui, votre grandissime grandeur ?

- Combien y a-t-il de pondeuses prêtes à être ensemencées ?

- Cinq, ô Prophète Gris, répondit l'autre sans hésiter.

- Parfait. Tu vas les mettre dans la même cellule. Soum, prenez les dispositions nécessaires je vous confie le commandement du terrier. Pour les deux prochains jours, je ne serai là pour personne.

Le Diacre de la Peste s'aplatit sur le sol, éperdu de reconnaissance, avant de quitter la pouponnière en chantonnant.

Ce soir-là, Chitik dut coucher dans une antichambre à part. Ses gémissements malheureux avaient empêché ses camarades de dormir, ils l'avaient vite chassé du dortoir.


	5. Le vrai visage de Brissuc

Moly du Clan Pestilens ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il vit qu'il avait la figure à moitié engloutie dans la gadoue. Il se redressa tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur les mains. La tête lui tournait plus que d'habitude, et plusieurs petites douleurs le piquaient ça et là. Il sentit surtout un petit vent glacé sur son échine, et frissonna. La nuit était retombée, ce qui ne gênait pas tellement ses sens de Skaven habitués à l'obscurité. En revanche, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On m'a frappé dans le dos ! Combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ?_

Il tâtonna là où la douleur irradiait, et grimaça alors qu'elle s'intensifia. Il sentit quelque chose de poisseux maculer ses poils. Du sang. Le choc lui avait écorché la peau du crâne. Un autre souvenir lui revint : un bruit étrange, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Il avait demandé à ses trois jeunes aspirants Pestilens de l'attendre, puis était arrivé jusqu'à l'arbre qui se dressait devant lui. Un léger craquement avait retenti dans son dos, puis un choc violent à l'arrière du crâne l'avait précipité sur le sol boueux.

Il se remit lentement debout, et eut une surprise très désagréable.

_Mais… je suis tout nu !_

En effet, à part ses bandelettes moisies couvrant partiellement ses bras, ses pieds et son visage, il n'avait absolument rien sur lui. Pris de panique, il regarda partout.

_Où est ma bure ? Des vêtements ! N'importe quoi !_

Sa respiration accélérait avec la montée de son angoisse, et la peur exsuda de tous les pores de sa peau. Il pria le Rat Cornu de ne rencontrer personne. C'était déjà humiliant pour un Skaven de se faire voir dans le plus simple appareil, mais pour lui, un Pestilens conscient d'avoir un corps ravagé, rien ne pouvait être pire.

_Crotte ! Psody avait parlé de quelque chose… Un point de ralliement !_

Il huma furieusement l'air, et perçut enfin la fragrance de l'urine de son frère Blanc. Il courut dans la direction qu'il jugea bonne. Mort d'angoisse, il gémissait des « pourvu que personne ne me voie, pourvu que personne ne me voie ! ». Enfin, il distingua le grand arbre au sommet de la colline. Il vit également le lac où avait eu lieu l'attaque désastreuse. Soudain, il repéra l'un de ses confrères, tombé sous les coups des maraudeurs du Chaos. Vite, il se précipita vers la dépouille comme un enragé. Il déshabilla le cadavre, et passa ses guenilles immondes. Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il reconsidéra sa situation. Il était seul au milieu du marécage, ses frères et ses alliés l'avaient sans doute cru mort. Ou bien ils étaient morts, eux. Il avait froid, la faim commençait également à lui tenailler l'estomac. Il résolut d'agir, et partit dans la direction qu'il croyait bonne.

Il se fiait à l'odeur, et se félicita d'avoir pris l'initiative de laisser régulièrement des traces tout le long du trajet. Bien sûr, les fragrances ne manquaient pas dans un tel endroit, mais même les Pestilens étaient capables de reconnaître le parfum de leur urine à de longues distances. Il grogna. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, et la tête lui tournait. Il fouilla dans la poche du froc, espérant trouver quelque chose pour atténuer ces sensations. Il trouva quelques morceaux de champignon.

Le Moine de la Peste fit la grimace. Son organisme était habitué à des drogues beaucoup plus puissantes, celle-ci n'aurait pratiquement pas d'effet. Il se résolut tout de même à fourrer les champignons dans sa bouche et à les mastiquer. Au bout d'une minute, il sentit moins la douleur au genou. C'était toujours ça.

Les heures passèrent, de plus en plus pénibles. Au loin, il vit le ciel se teinter peu à peu d'un voile orangé. Le soleil se levait. Il était sorti du marais, et trottinait maintenant sur un petit chemin qui serpentait entre des champs cultivés. Il pressa le pas tant bien que mal, de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait un peu étudié les mœurs des choses-hommes, et savait très bien que celles-ci travaillaient toute la journée une fois le soleil suffisamment haut dans le ciel. Le danger de se faire repérer lui parut plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Contrairement à Klur, il n'était pas très doué pour courir ou se cacher, et ses blessures l'handicapaient davantage.

Enfin, il repéra la petite colline près de Niklasweiler. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le village, et constata avec horreur que des lumières poignaient aux fenêtres de certaines maisons.

_Le village n'a pas été totalement abandonné ! Ou alors, d'autres choses-hommes sont arrivées ! Il faut que j'en informe le Diacre !_

Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour grimper au sommet de la butte. Il s'aida de ses mains et s'accrocha aux brins d'herbe pour monter plus vite. Une fois au sommet, il se jeta dans le terrier. Il courut encore une trentaine de secondes, puis il s'arrêta, et s'effondra sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Sauvé… Le Rat Cornu a décidé d'être clément avec moi._

Il roula sur lui-même, se mit sur le dos, et murmura dans un souffle :

- Merci, ô Rat Cornu.

Il resta ainsi allongé un temps indéfinissable, puis repartit.

Quand il parvint dans les zones habitables de Brissuc, d'autres Skavens le repérèrent, surpris de le voir dans un tel état.

- Hé, c'est Moly du Clan Pestilens !

- Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Va prévenir Soum !

Moly sentit un nouveau vertige d'épuisement renverser le monde autour de lui. Il se retrouva à genoux, incapable d'avancer plus loin.

- Moly ! Moly !

Le Pestilens redressa la tête, et vit Diassyon se précipiter vers lui. Il fit un vague geste de la main.

- Ca va, ça va. Laisse-moi.

- Moly ! J'ai cru que ces sagouins t'avaient tué-tué, toi aussi !

- Je vais bien, je te dis. Fiche-moi la paix.

- Moly… Psody est mort !

Le cerveau du Skaven crème mit quelques secondes à assimiler cette terrible nouvelle, et à réagir en conséquence. Il manqua de souffle, et se retrouva de nouveau face contre terre.

- Moly ! Attends, mon frère ! Accroche-toi !

Diassyon voulut aider son frère à se relever en glissant son bras sous son aisselle. Mais à peine avait-il posé la main sur le dos du Moine de la Peste que ce dernier sursauta et aboya dans sa direction :

- Ne me touche pas !

Le Technomage bondit en arrière, et resta immobile, pétrifié par une telle explosion de rage. Le Pestilens avait les yeux exorbités de colère sous sa cagoule, et respirait en sifflant bruyamment entre ses incisives. Diassyon déglutit péniblement.

- Je… je ne voulais pas…

Moly se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'expression de son faciès passa de la colère au dépit. Il leva lentement la main, et articula :

- Je t'assure… que je vais bien. J'ai l'habitude, Diassyon. Si tu t'approches trop de moi, si tu me touches… tu risques d'attraper toutes les maladies que je porte. Ton corps deviendra aussi pourri que le mien, et seuls les Pestilens te regarderont sans te mépriser ouvertement. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Technomage secoua négativement la tête. Moly s'assit sur une grosse pierre.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Les choses-bizarres l'ont piégé.

- Et Klur ?

- Il s'est échappé de justesse. Un de mes Tirailleurs y est resté, ainsi que deux Coureurs Nocturnes.

- Et mes acolytes ? J'en ai retrouvé un mort, mais les deux autres ?

- Ils n'ont pas reparu, dit alors la voix de Klur.

Le Coureur d'Égout était appuyé contre une colonne métallique, bras et jambes croisés.

- Cette mission est un échec ! constata le Skaven anthracite, d'une voix cinglante.

- Je m'en fous ! On vient de perdre un frère ! cria le Skryre.

Les yeux de Klur roulèrent, lui faisant une expression effrayante.

- Les Skavens ne vivent que s'ils sont dignes du Rat Cornu. Surtout ceux qui portent sa marque personnelle. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Diassyon serra les poings de rage. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'un Guerrier des Clans attendait sa réaction en le regardant fixement. Avec un feulement sauvage, le Skaven brun lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'œil, puis il déguerpit dans un tunnel.

Klur contempla le Pestilens avec pitié. Celui-ci en eut assez. Il se traîna vers les quartiers de son Clan, afin de récupérer des herbes médicinales. De longues minutes plus tard, il franchit la porte du secteur infesté par les pestiférés.

Les Skavens du Clan Pestilens étaient les plus nombreux de la colonie de Brissuc, et par conséquent, leur dirigeant était le plus puissant du terrier. Il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait été un excellent chef pour la colonie, s'il n'avait pas « choisi de se plier à la volonté du digne Fils de Thanquol ». Moly le connaissait suffisamment pour être sûr du contraire, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que courber l'échine pour pouvoir rester en vie.

Les quartiers du Clan Pestilens étaient à l'image de leur philosophie : insalubres à l'extrême, glauques, chargés d'immondices de toutes sortes. Des déjections, de la viande pourrie, du sang séché, des vomissures constellaient les couloirs étroits, et laissaient un florilège d'odeurs toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres. Cette puanteur était telle qu'elle tenait éloignés tous les Skavens qui ne faisaient pas partie du Clan. Elle rappelait à quel point leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil : tout être vivant qui pénétrait dans ce secteur contractait rapidement plusieurs maladies, et s'il n'y succombait pas immédiatement, il était dévoré par les Pestilens ou contraint de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Cette zone, la plus vaste de toute la colonie, était inaccessible même au Prophète Gris Vellux. Dans cet endroit, les Moines de la Peste avaient établi leurs propres règles. C'était aussi le quartier le plus grand, il s'étalait sur trois immenses étages de cavernes, de tunnels entrelacés de passerelles et d'échelles faites avec des assemblages de tuyaux de cuivre et de laiton volés au fil des décennies aux égouts des grandes villes voisines. Les caves les plus profondes gardaient encore quelques traces d'un boyau creusé par les choses-naines qui avaient autrefois exploité la mine de charbon voisine.

Moly se traîna jusqu'à une cage mouvante attachée à une lourde chaîne par un anneau de fer sur le toit. Cette curieuse mais bien pratique invention du Clan Skryre avait été pompeusement baptisée « montetdescendtoutseul ». Il saisit la petite cordelette d'un gong, et fit sonner le disque cuivré deux fois. Dans un grand concert de grincements et de craquements, la cabine monta lentement, se bloquait de temps en temps, et tanguait dangereusement. Enfin, quand le « montetdescendtoutseul » s'arrêta, le jeune Pestilens en sortit. Il erra à travers de longs couloirs éclairés par des globes émettant une lumière violacée – encore une invention des Skryre. Il croisa un de ses confrères Moines de la Peste. Celui-ci vomissait sur ses propres pieds.

Enfin, le Skaven crème soupira de soulagement en arrivant en vue d'un long couloir dont les cloisons étaient constellées de trous creusés directement dans la pierre. Il rampa sans hésiter jusqu'à une ouverture en particulier, celle marquée de ses fluides corporels. Il s'allongea sur le tas de chiffons qui s'y trouvait, et se pelotonna dans son « nid ».

Désormais à l'abri, il réfléchit sur ce qui venait de se produire.

_Psody est mort… j'ai été humilié… mes frères de Clan sous ma responsabilité sont morts… j'ai crié sur Diassyon… je me sens mal… Psody est mort… Diassyon est triste… Chitik est très triste… et moi… _je_ suis triste, aussi. Pourquoi, ô Rat Cornu ? Pourquoi malmener à ce point-là le pauvre Moly ?_

Il sentit alors des picotements irriter ses yeux jaunes. Il gémit doucement en comprenant qu'il était en train de pleurer. Là-dessus, il s'endormit, et son sommeil fut hanté par les pires moments de cette terrible journée.

Quand Diassyon atteignit la grande place devant le temple du Rat Cornu, il vit que Klur s'y trouvait déjà. Cela le surprit.

- Tiens, tu as été convoqué, toi aussi-aussi ?

- En effet, frère, murmura le Skaven anthracite.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Sais pas.

Le Skaven brun sentit son visage s'illuminer en voyant arriver l'imposante silhouette massive de Chitik. Le grand Skaven Noir avait encore un bandage de tissu sale en travers du torse, mais il récupérait rapidement et était suffisamment vaillant pour marcher sans difficulté. Il échangea un regard avec Klur, un regard plutôt troublant. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le Coureur d'Égout crut que la Vermine de Choc avait compris, puis il se rappela :

_Non, autrement, il m'aurait déjà sauté dessus. Je me demande à quoi il pense ?_

Chitik n'aimait pas le Skaven anthracite, c'était un fait. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours accaparé toute son attention sur Psody, toujours prêt à lui obéir, et ne l'avait jamais ouvertement menacé, lui. Maintenant que le petit Skaven Blanc avait disparu, bien des choses allaient sans doute changer. Klur se promit de rester vigilant. Diassyon adressa ce qu'il espérait être son plus beau sourire au Skaven Noir.

- Content-content de te revoir, Chitik.

Le grand Chitik ne dit rien, mais lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Un râle caractéristique retentit alors sous la voûte de roche, créant d'étranges échos ricochant sur les murs irréguliers. Le son d'une canne battait la mesure régulièrement, accompagné de légers tintements. Et une odeur épouvantable envahit tout à coup l'air ambiant. Les trois Skavens tournèrent la tête en même temps, et virent deux autres fils du Rat Cornu se déplacer vers eux en zigzaguant. Pour être plus juste, l'un d'eux zigzaguait, et l'autre, plus petit, s'appliquait à suivre son mouvement, quitte à trébucher à sa suite. C'était la marque d'une indéfectible obéissance. Quoi de plus normal que de montrer du respect envers l'éminence grise de Brissuc ?

Moly était aux côtés de Soum, le Diacre de la Peste du terrier. Le Pestilens était le Skaven le plus âgé de la communauté, et avait déjà vécu plus d'une quinzaine de cycles saisonniers, un âge honorable pour un Skaven, surtout du Clan Pestilens. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'un foyer d'infection ambulant. Il portait une robe de tissu brun lourd et sombre avec de petits grelots cousus ça et là dessus, et une capuche assortie percée de deux trous pour les yeux et deux autres pour les oreilles recouvrait intégralement sa tête. Chaque centimètre carré de sa carcasse exposé à l'air libre était gangrené. Sa fourrure était inexistante, sa peau tombée par quartiers depuis bien longtemps, ne laissant voir que des chairs noires à vif. Il avait le dos voûté, et sa colonne vertébrale se dressait entre ses deux omoplates par-dessus sa nuque en une impressionnante bosse. Sous sa robe, il paraissait d'une maigreur presque surnaturelle, seul son ventre laissait voir un renflement. Klur jugea que son estomac ne devait pas être plus gros qu'une pomme.

Il tendit vers les trois jeunes Skavens une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt et tous les ongles. Son unique œil droit brilla d'une lueur jaunâtre comme les taches sombres qui maculaient sa robe au niveau de l'entrejambe. Diassyon frissonna en entendant un gargouillis issu du plus profond de la gorge du Diacre murmurer son nom.

- Diassyon du Clan Skryre… Je sens ta tristesse. Elle se voit sur ta figure-figure comme un énorme abcès. Tu as peur, aussi. Ne crains rien, mon petit. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Et je veillerai à apaiser cette tristesse.

La créature pivota lentement vers Chitik.

- Mais sa tristesse n'est rien comparée à la tienne, Chitik la Vermine de Choc. Tu as un terrible chagrin. Je le sais. Et c'est normal. Dans la même journée, tu as failli à ton plus important devoir-devoir, et tu as perdu celui à qui tu étais le plus attaché. Oh, mon jeune ami… Je te serrerais volontiers dans mes bras, si je le pouvais.

Enfin, le vieux Pestilens regarda Klur.

- Quant à toi, ton sens du devoir envers la colonie et le Rat Cornu t'ont préservé de ces affres. Tu es fort, audacieux, agile. Tu fais honneur à ton Clan, et à tout notre peuple.

Klur inclina la tête, plus par réflexe de survie que par conviction, car il était aussi surpris que les autres. Le Diacre Soum avait parlé avec une voix douce, rassurante, un ton auquel aucun des trois frères n'avait été habitué. Le contraste avec Vellux était saisissant. Le Prophète Gris était plutôt agréable à regarder pour un Skaven, mais avait un sale caractère, et se fâchait promptement et grandement pour des raisons souvent bénignes. Or, si le Diacre Soum était une grave insulte pour l'œil et le museau, il émanait de lui une sorte de chaleur troublante, indéfinissable… et agréable. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et demanda :

- Alors… êtes-vous prêts à me servir ? Vous dépendrez essentiellement de moi. Vos chefs pourront toujours vous donner des instructions, bien sûr, mais les miennes passeront avant.

- Même si ça va contre l'avis des chefs ? demanda le Coureur d'Égout.

- Oui, car je vois mieux les choses qu'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas entendre le Rat Cornu. Moi, je peux. Comme notre Prophète Gris. Et si vos chefs ne sont pas d'accord avec moi… qu'ils subissent la colère du Rat Cornu.

Klur répondit par un sourire cruel. La perspective d'un meurtre ou deux pour l'exemple le réjouissait. Les deux autres se regardèrent, étonnés. Diassyon n'avait jamais pensé à se dresser contre le Maître Technomage Mabrukk. Quant à Chitik, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que ça signifiait. Le vieux Skaven reprit :

- Continuez à bien servir votre Clan et notre colonie. C'est tout ce que je vous demanderai pour l'instant. Puis, plus tard, quand vous serez plus sûrs de vous… on passera à autre chose. D'accord ?

Sans mot dire, les trois frères hochèrent la tête, encore un peu surpris. Diassyon s'avança et bredouilla :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le Diacre avec douceur.

- Ben… Moly n'arrête pas de grogner, de se plaindre… Je croyais que tous les Pestilens était comme ça. Mais vous… ô grandeur splendide avec la parole sacrée du Rat Cornu… vous êtes… _gentil_.

« Gentil »… Un mot qui n'avait que trop rarement sa place dans la société bestiale des Fils du Rat Cornu, qui sonnait généralement comme une moquerie ou une insulte. Il n'était pas possible de voir l'expression du Diacre, mais les quatre frères comprirent qu'il l'avait bien pris en entendant une quinte de toux régulière qui s'avéra être un rire. Les grelots résonnèrent en cadence.

- Mes enfants, je crois que vous méritez un traitement différent des autres Skavens, parce que vous êtes différents. Vous êtes du même sang qu'un Prophète Gris. Vous êtes plus intelligents et plus capables que vos frères de Clan respectifs. Nous savons qu'il y a deux moyens de s'assurer de l'obéissance et de l'efficacité d'un Skaven : la force et la gentillesse. Pour vous, je me demande si on ne devrait pas essayer cette deuxième solution. J'ai réussi à convaincre le Prophète Gris Vellux que ça valait le coup-coup d'essayer. Alors je vais tenter l'expérience de la gentillesse. Et puisque nous parlons de gentillesse… il y a quelque chose que je souhaiterais vous demander. Non pas un ordre-ordre, plutôt une _faveur_.

Encore un terme dont bon nombre de fils du Rat Cornu ignoraient l'existence.

- La… laquelle, Diacre ? demanda Klur, de plus en plus troublé.

Le Diacre de la Peste cligna de l'œil en direction de Moly, qui se tenait toujours près de lui.

- Moly, je t'ai choisi parce que tu m'as semblé le plus digne de transmettre notre message. Je te revois, petit raton accroché à la vie comme à la mamelle de la pondeuse qui l'a engendré.

Il posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son jeune disciple, et se tourna vers les autres.

- Savez-vous comment s'est passé votre répartition, mes enfants ?

La « répartition » désignait le moment où les principaux responsables des Clans d'une cité Skaven se partageaient les nouveaux-nés viables d'une portée qui ne présentaient aucun signe particulier. Dans la plupart des villes Skavens, on les plaçait dans le Clan de leur père, mais certains terriers avaient adopté cette méthode relativement nouvelle, car elle permettait d'équilibrer le nombre d'individus par Clans. On n'avait pas non plus besoin de se soucier de qui avait engrossé la pondeuse. Le plus important était que les Pestilens pouvaient ainsi gonfler leurs rangs sans risquer de transmettre leurs maladies aux reproductrices.

- Nous avons repéré le Skaven Noir et le Skaven Blanc tout de suite, bien sûr. Chitik a été placé dans la crèche de Furghân, et le Prophète Gris Vellux a pris Psody sous son aile. Puis les quatre représentants des Clans majeurs se sont répartis les quatre autres. Un pour chacun, personne n'allait être spolié. Cependant, le Clan Pestilens étant le plus représenté à Brissuc, j'ai eu l'avantage de pouvoir choisir le premier. Je vous ai alors regardés, vous trois, et votre frère du Clan Moulder. C'est alors que je t'ai repéré, toi, que j'allais appeler Moly. Tu n'étais pas le plus grand, mais tu étais le plus costaud, en dehors du Skaven Noir. Celui qui allait être le plus à même de résister à toutes les marques de notre Clan, afin de les transmettre. Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision.

Il tapota paternellement l'épaule du Skaven crème.

- Ne soyez pas trop durs avec votre jeune frère. Nous autres, du Clan Pestilens, avons notre manière de raisonner. Nous sommes un Clan à part dans la société Skaven. Le Rat Cornu a décidé de nous faire cadeau de son essence physique la plus intime. Cela laisse des traces sur notre corps. Et toute vie sociale ordinaire nous est interdite. Les Pestilens restent entre eux, et les autres Skavens les méprisent sans chercher à les comprendre.

Moly baissa la tête, visiblement honteux. Le Diacre le serra contre lui. Il continua d'une voix de plus en plus traînante :

- Pour vous, c'est une malédiction répugnante, un sujet de moquerie. Mais nous voyons ça comme un fardeau, un sacrifice consenti pour le bien de notre peuple. Un jour, les races inférieures seront anéanties, et s'il y a des survivants, ils ramperont devant nous et nous supplieront d'en faire nos esclaves pour vivre encore un peu. Le monde sera tel que le veut le Rat Cornu. Et c'est nous, les Skavens du Clan Pestilens, qui seront les architectes de ce monde. Or, d'ici là, nous devons courber l'échine, et accepter ce sacrifice. Moly a été choisi par le Rat Cornu pour cette tâche. Et je vous assure qu'il en est digne-digne.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il perd la tête, contesta Klur. Hier, il n'a rien fait !

- Je sais, mon petit. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Plus le temps passe, et plus son corps s'adapte. Hier, il a réussi à rejoindre Brissuc tout seul. Il a parcouru des lieues dans un environnement dangereux, blessé et désorienté. Il a la peau dure-dure, et j'aime ça. Et très bientôt, son esprit sera suffisamment illuminé par la grâce du Rat Cornu pour que je puisse lui apprendre à utiliser la Magie Pestilens.

À ces mots, les quatre frères grognèrent d'étonnement, Moly le premier. Il existait trois écoles de magie chez les Fils du Rat Cornu, et celle des Pestilens était tournée vers les malédictions débilitantes, la pourriture des matières mortes ou vivantes, et la propagation de la maladie. Comme toutes les formes de magie, son apprentissage nécessitait une intelligence et une application bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Or le jeune Moine de la Peste paraissait en deçà des qualités exigées, surtout à ses propres yeux.

- Moi… ? Mais… Diacre… je…

- Mais oui, Moly. Ca fait longtemps-longtemps que je n'ai pas formé de Prêtre de la Peste. Mon savoir ne doit pas disparaître avec moi, il me faudra bien un successeur. Ton frère Psody était touché par la grâce spirituelle du Rat Cornu, et notre Prophète Gris m'a expliqué qu'il avait des capacités exceptionnelles pour un Skaven Blanc. Alors, pourquoi pas toi, son frère de sang ? Si ça se trouve, tu es appelé à devenir le nouveau Skrolk ?

Skrolk, le Seigneur de la Peste, était une légende pour les Skavens du Clan Pestilens, l'incarnation même de la déchéance et de la corruption, qui avait réussi à mettre la main sur de puissants artefacts appartenant au dieu de la maladie des choses-bizarres. L'idée qu'on puisse le comparer à cette figure extraordinaire fit monter le sang aux joues du jeune Moine. Soum relâcha son étreinte, et s'adressa de nouveau aux trois autres.

- Je ne peux pas vous demander de le traiter comme un des vôtres. Mais je vous prie d'être plus gentils avec lui. Et vous verrez que le jour où il sera Diacre de la Peste, ce sera toujours bon de l'avoir de votre côté. Songez-y.

Le vieux Skaven passa sa main sous son masque pour tousser plusieurs fois. Il essuya le mucus glaireux sur sa robe, et annonça d'une voix plus forte :

- Maintenant que c'est dit, il est temps de passer à la suite-suite. Votre jeune frère était chargé de lutter contre le sorcier chose-bizarre Aescos Karkadourian. Le Prophète Gris Vellux m'a demandé de le remplacer, et de mener ce combat. Notre stratégie va devoir évoluer. Pour commencer, il va falloir faire très attention-attention aux traces. Les choses-bizarres laissent toujours des traces quand elles polluent les choses-hommes.

- Oh oui, je me souviens ! réalisa Diassyon. Quand nous sommes sortis pour la première fois, dans le village au-dessus du terrier, les choses-hommes faisaient des choses vraiment étranges-étranges ! J'en ai vu une qui s'accouplait avec un… cheval !

- Et moi, j'en ai vu deux qui se cognaient dessus, mais ça les faisait rire, marmonna Moly. Pas normal-normal.

L'unique œil du Diacre étincela.

- Exactement ! C'est de ça dont je parle. Karkadourian sert Slaanesh. C'est le dieu des plaisirs pas normaux. Et sa magie peut rendre fou !

Diassyon repensa à ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il revit les deux jeunes Tirailleurs copulant entre eux, et son faciès se renfrogna.

- Magie dangereuse-dangereuse.

- Exact, Diassyon. Nous devons faire attention. À partir de maintenant, chaque fois que vous verrez un Skaven de Brissuc ou une chose-homme qui s'accouple n'importe comment, ou bien qui est content qu'on lui fasse du mal, alors vous me prévenez immédiatement. Klur, tu partiras faire des rondes aux alentours. Tu es celui qui pourra le mieux espionner les choses-hommes. Tu es donc mes yeux et mes oreilles à l'extérieur de la colonie.

Le Skaven anthracite inclina la tête. Le Diacre pivota vers Chitik et Diassyon.

- Vous deux, vous continuez à servir vos chefs, mais dès que je saurai où trouver Karkadourian ou ses agents, je vous appellerai, et vous viendrez m'aider à le débusquer.

Le Skaven Noir s'agenouilla, imité par le Skryre. Soum tapota encore l'épaule de son disciple.

- Quant à toi, Moine de la Peste, je vais t'apprendre à fabriquer des potions-potions plus redoutables encore. Ce sera la première étape vers ton apprentissage.

Le Diacre recula, se courba en avant, et cracha un flot de salive noirâtre et mousseuse.

- Je vais maintenant vous laisser, et me retirer pour prier le Rat Cornu. Avec sa force, nous ne pouvons que gagner. Moly, tu me retrouveras dans une heure à mon étude. D'ici là, fais ce qu'il te plaira.

- Merci, ô mon grand et indéfectible maître.

Soum amorça un mouvement vers l'un des tunnels, et marcha à pas traînants. Il s'arrêta, et dit encore sans se retourner :

- Une dernière chose : ne parlez pas de mes instructions. Vellux sait, mais pas vos chefs de Clan, et je ne veux pas que ça change. Et surtout, ne dites à personne ce que je compte faire de Moly. Un jour, la colonie l'apprendra, mais j'aimerais que ce soit de ma bouche seulement. Tâchez de vous en souvenir.

Il reprit son chemin et disparut, laissant les quatre jeunes Skavens seuls. La Vermine de Choc se redressa, sa figure n'exprimait qu'amertume.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre, comme ça ?

- Parce que tu es triste, siffla Diassyon. Je sais ce que ça fait.

Chitik se tourna vers le Skryre, avec un regard qui mêlait profond chagrin et interrogation. Le Skaven brun continua à l'attention de ses trois frères :

- Écoutez-écoutez ! Nous ne sommes maintenant plus que quatre d'une portée suffisamment exceptionnelle pour avoir eu un Skaven Noir et un Skaven Blanc ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? Nous aussi, nous sommes favorisés par le Rat Cornu ! Nous ne devons pas le décevoir ! Nous devons rester unis-unis !

- Pas de lien de sang chez les Skavens ! grogna d'une voix forte le Moine de la Peste. Nous sommes tous des Fils du Rat Cornu, et rien d'autre !

- Moly, tu commences à m'agacer-agacer ! glapit Diassyon. Tu n'aimais pas Psody, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méprisant !

Le Skaven brun tremblait de colère, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage. Il repensa à la manière dont le Pestilens l'avait réprimandé la veille, et sa colère en fut attisée. Chitik prit peur et s'interposa entre ses deux cadets.

- Diassyon ! Moly ! Pas de bagarre ! Le Diacre nous a demandé d'être « gentils » !

Personne ne bougea, et un silence moite plana pendant une dizaine de secondes. Le Moine de la Peste baissa la tête.

- Je ne le détestais pas, Diassyon. Je l'admirais. J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaître un peu plus. Mais les Moines de la Peste sont condamnés-condamnés à n'être compris que par les Moines de la Peste. Tu as entendu le Diacre, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais osé changer ma façon de voir, et Psody m'a toujours méprisé, comme tous les autres.

- Tu pissais sur ses idées et sa personnalité !

- Non plus.

Cette fois, le Pestilens soutint le regard du Skryre.

- Psody avait des idées étranges. Le Rat Cornu lui murmurait des choses que nos anciens n'approuvaient pas. Je n'approuvais pas ces idées non plus, mais je ne les trouvais pas méprisables. En fait, elles me fascinaient, mais elles me faisaient peur, en même temps. Elles étaient très différentes, et si on les suivait, elles pouvaient changer beaucoup de choses. Je crois que c'est ça qui l'a tué. Il n'a pas voulu faire comme tous les Skavens, et du coup il est mort. Diassyon, si nous nous conduisons comme lui, nous finirons de la même-même façon.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! déclara alors Klur, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le départ du Diacre.

Le Coureur d'Égout s'était allongé sur la paroi concave d'un large tuyau de cuivre. Il murmura :

- Nous avons toujours vécu comme nous vivons. Notre société est constituée comme ça, et nous ne devons pas en perturber l'équilibre. Psody pensait comme toi, Diassyon. Il était attiré par la lumière du jour, et par les idées nouvelles. Il a voulu prendre des pondeuses maudites à son service. Il a remis en question nos lois en insistant pour qu'on te laisse en vie, Chitik. Quelque chose me dit que si les maraudeurs choses-bizarres ne l'avaient pas tué, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Un autre fils du Rat Cornu.

- Tu… tu crois ? bredouilla le Pestilens.

- J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, oublions-le, notre mission continue, pour la gloire de notre dieu, et de Brissuc !

Et l'Eshin disparut sans bruit dans le tunnel. Diassyon et Chitik restèrent à regarder leur frère décrépit. Celui-ci s'assura que Klur ne fût plus là, et à la surprise de ses deux aînés, il s'assit par terre, et éclata en sanglots.

- Pauvre, pauvre de nous ! Pauvre Psody !

Soudainement submergé de compassion, le grand Skaven Noir s'approcha du Skaven crème, mais le Skaven brun l'attrapa par le bras.

- Non !

- Mais… regarde-le, il est très triste ! On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Il ne faut pas le toucher, Chitik ! Tu risques de tomber malade !

- Oh…

Chitik et Diassyon furent soudain terriblement gênés. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé une telle émotion. Autant ils se montraient impitoyables envers leurs ennemis, et complètement indifférents à l'égard des autres Skavens, autant le chagrin manifeste de leur jeune frère les bouleversa. Était-ce une manifestation des « liens du sang » dont Vellux et Soum avaient parlé ? Instinctivement, le Skryre avait lui aussi envie de se rapprocher du Moine de la Peste, le toucher amicalement, le serrer contre lui pour le réchauffer… mais il savait très bien le danger que ça représentait. Quant à Chitik, l'aîné de la portée, il se sentit complètement impuissant. Voilà un mal contre lequel il ne pouvait pas lutter, cette pensée le fit trembler.

Finalement, Moly se calma un peu, et releva la tête.

- Je suis… désolé.

- Je ne peux pas te soulager, Moly, et ça me rend très triste. Vraiment-vraiment.

- Je sais, Diassyon, je sais. Pas grave.

Moly se remit debout, renifla un bon coup, et bredouilla :

- Je dois y aller. Je vous retrouve plus tard.

Il se dirigea à pas lents et traînants vers le quartier des Pestilens. Les deux Skavens se regardèrent.

- J'aime pas le voir comme ça, articula Chitik.

- Moi non plus. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit méchant-méchant, au fond.

- Soum a raison, on devrait être « gentils » avec lui. Mais Klur ne voudra jamais.

- Qu'il crève.

Chitik allait répondre, mais il se retint, se gratta le crâne, et finit par hocher la tête. Le Skaven brun ajouta :

- Ouais… Je préfère contrarier Klur que laisser pleurer Moly.

- Moi aussi. Et si Klur te cherche, il va me trouver !

La Vermine de Choc allait retourner vers les quartiers des Skavens Noirs, lorsque le Skaven brun le retint par le bras.

- Attends !

Le Skryre regarda à droite puis à gauche, et chuchota :

- Écoute, frère, je ne suis pas Psody, c'est vrai. Je ne pourrai jamais le remplacer. Je n'ai pas de poils blancs, pas de cornes, et le Rat Cornu ne me parle pas directement. Mais je suis là. J'ai le même sang que toi. Je me fiche de ce que Klur a dit, je me sens mieux quand je suis avec toi. Si tu veux bien, laisse-moi être ton nouveau protégé.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Diassyon s'agenouilla, laissa glisser son gilet sous son tablier, et présenta sa nuque au Skaven Noir. Ce geste, très rarement accompli de plein gré chez les Skavens, était une façon pour celui qui le faisait de mettre sa vie entre les mains de celui à qui il était adressé. L'autre devait marquer de son urine le cou du soumis. C'est ce que fit le Skaven Noir.

Une fois ce petit cérémonial accompli, Chitik serra contre lui Diassyon. Il pleura encore sur son épaule, le Skryre le réconforta, et finalement les deux Skavens se séparèrent.

- Et donc, il l'a marqué de son jus ?

- Oui, Prophète Gris.

- Tu as pu les voir ?

- Ils étaient trop occupés à pleurnicher. Je n'ai rien raté.

- Bien.

Le Prophète Gris Vellux eut un méchant sourire.

- Continue à bien les surveiller. Ils sont comme Psody et toi, ils ont une forte tête. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils fassent les mêmes erreurs-erreurs.

- J'y veillerai, Prophète Gris.

Vellux tendit à Klur une petite bourse de cuir. Quand l'Eshin l'ouvrit, il ricana en voyant les petites pépites de malepierre à l'intérieur.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu essaies de tricher avec moi, Klur du Clan Eshin.

- Bien sûr, ô porteur de la grande parole du Rat Cornu. Mais je ne suis pas comme mes frères. Je sais à qui obéir, moi.

- Alors, ne change rien. Sers-moi intelligemment, et tu auras ta récompense.

Le Skaven anthracite grogna d'impatience. Il s'aplatit sur le pavage poussiéreux du laboratoire, et se retira prestement. Une fois seul, Vellux ricana doucement.

_Pauvre idiot ! Jamais tu ne pourras utiliser la magie du Clan Eshin !_

Une colonne de lumière douce descendait de la crevasse pratiquée dans le plafond. C'était le trou par lequel Diassyon du Clan Skryre aimait contempler le ciel, quand il avait envie de se détendre un peu. Longtemps, il s'était demandé où menait ce grand trou, et pourquoi les choses-hommes n'avaient jamais eu le courage de descendre par-là pour les surprendre. Et puis, un jour, il avait réussi à parvenir au sommet grâce à sa « supergrimpette », un jezzail sans poudre, mais avec un ressort très puissant, auquel était attaché un long câble terminé par un grappin. Il avait envoyé le grappin qui s'était accroché entre deux racines au bord du trou, et était remonté en rembobinant le câble.

Tous les Skavens qui avaient assisté à l'événement avaient d'abord ricané, mais les moqueries avaient laissé place à l'admiration excitée. Une fois à la surface, le Skaven brun n'avait pas entendu les hourras et les couinements de joie de ses pairs, tant il avait été subjugué par le spectacle. Le trou menait tout simplement à une clairière qui se trouvait sur une grande colline à quelques lieues de Niklasweiler. Un lieu dans la forêt profonde, où les choses-hommes n'osaient jamais aller. L'espace entre les arbres était suffisamment large pour permettre au soleil et aux lunes d'y déverser leur lumière.

Le décor en lui-même n'était pas très enchanteur, mais ce jour et cette prouesse se gravèrent dans la mémoire du Skryre. Il n'avait plus jamais douté pouvoir atteindre l'une des lunes, un jour ou l'autre. Cette caverne était désormais son sanctuaire personnel.

Diassyon était assis par terre, les yeux levés et grands ouverts vers cette promesse que lui faisait la voûte en le laissant voir les centaines de petites lumières scintillant dans le ciel bleu sombre.

Psody lui avait expliqué que ces petites choses n'apparaissaient que la nuit, et qu'on les appelait « étoiles ». Ces « étoiles » étaient rassemblées en groupes, et c'était d'elles que le Rat Cornu transmettait sa puissance à ses plus proches serviteurs. Elles contenaient beaucoup de magie, et permettaient de communiquer avec les esprits d'autres Skavens Blancs.

Diassyon savait bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à percevoir le plus petit pouvoir de l'une ou l'autre de ces petites étincelles brillantes. Il voulut cependant faire une dernière prière. Tout en contemplant fixement les cieux, il revit le visage du jeune Skaven Blanc disparu, et songea :

_Psody, où que tu sois désormais… que le Rat Cornu veille sur toi, mon frère._


	6. Renaissance

_Une tour, dans une région montagneuse. Une forteresse. Et des Skavens, des dizaines, des centaines de Skavens. Des Skavens attaquant des choses-hommes sur les remparts de pierre._

_Noir._

_Des cris, des glapissements, des chocs d'acier contre acier, des râles d'agonie._

_Noir._

_Le ciel empli de nuages curieusement colorés, se mêlant et se démêlant. Un très étrange appareil, ressemblant à un bateau dont les voiles auraient été remplacées par une gigantesque vessie cylindrique, gonflée d'air. Et juste au premier plan, la main fine aux doigts crochus d'un Skaven, avec un duvet de fourrure blanche sur le dos._

- _Tu es à moi-moi ! crie une voix. De la main tendue sort lentement une gigantesque main d'énergie verte, main qui agrippe le vaisseau volant, et le tire lentement vers le sol._

_Un éclair doré fuse droit vers la main, et le monde se renverse, plusieurs fois. Les mains blanches prennent appui sur la terre, péniblement. Puis un long cri de rage frustrée._

_Deux visages. Une chose-homme à fourrure blonde, avec une cape rouge, et une chose-naine avec deux énormes bras couverts de tatouages, une barbe orange, une longue crête de la même couleur, et une grosse hache avec des runes gravées sur la lame. Deux visages qui n'étaient pas inconnus, et qui déclenchaient une terrible colère._

- _Je vous re-trou-ve-rai ! Crevez-crevez !_

_Noir_

_Le Skaven Blanc à robe bariolée est enchaîné à un mur de pierre, bras en croix. Il semble avoir perdu ses dernières forces. Avec un sursaut, il redresse la tête vers le ciel._

- _C'était destiné à marcher, vous le saviez ! Mais vous, qui prétendez être supérieurement intelligents, vous avez tout réduit à néant avec votre obscurantisme ! Sois maudit, Kroak ! Soyez tous maudits !_

_Il se laisse pendre au bout de ses chaînes, et des larmes amères lui viennent aux yeux. Il reste ainsi quelques instants immobile et silencieux, puis relève lentement la tête. Son regard se fait étonné._

- _Hé, toi ! Qui es-tu ?_

_Une lueur d'espoir s'allume dans les pupilles du Skaven Blanc._

- _Tu peux m'aider ! Tu _dois _m'aider ! Mais d'abord, reviens à la vie ! _Maintenant !

Psody toussa, toussa encore, et inspira bruyamment. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de plomb brûlant, jusqu'au bout de son museau. Sa gorge était plus chaude et sèche que le cratère d'un volcan. Le sang tambourinait dans ses oreilles, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre vaguement une étrange voix chantonner un air lent et amusé. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. C'est alors qu'il entendit cette voix lui dire d'un ton autoritaire :

- Ne faites pas semblant de dormir. Je sens que votre esprit est plus alerte.

Le Prophète Gris se résigna à lever les paupières. Il distingua une forme remuante à sa gauche. Il redressa la tête, et vit une chose-homme. Une énorme femelle portant une robe rouge qui serrait ses formes très généreuses, assise sur un tabouret. Elle avait une impressionnante tignasse grise qui se soulevait dans tous les sens, laissant apparaître un front large qui surmontait deux petits yeux étincelants profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. La peau de l'Humaine était fripée comme un vieux pruneau.

- Vous… parlez ma langue, articula péniblement le jeune homme-rat.

- Effectivement, jeune homme.

- Qui vous a appris ?

- Personne, mais la magie permet parfois des choses étonnantes, telles que comprendre le langage de quelqu'un dont on connaît les origines. Les vôtres ne laissent pas place au doute.

Psody comprit qu'il était dans un lit. Il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche, et sa langue était pâteuse. Il se redressa, laissant glisser la couverture jusqu'à ses reins, et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le moindre vêtement sur lui. La vieille femelle eut un sourire un peu moqueur, ce qui l'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Je vous ai fait boire une décoction, il y a quelques heures.

- Quoi ?!

- Oh, rassurez-vous, rien de mal ! Vous pourriez même me remercier, car sans ça, vous seriez mort, sans doute. La maladie recule grâce à mes soins. Ce sera long et pénible, mais si vous y mettez du vôtre, vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir, pour cette fois. Pauvre, pauvre petit raton, perdu dans ce bourbier, sans défense.

- Je n'étais pas… sans défense.

- Vous croyez ? dit la grosse femme en éclatant de rire. Une blessure infectée dans votre dos, plus la fièvre qui dévorait votre cervelle, et vous aurait changé en omelette, à moins qu'une créature du marais n'en eût profité pour vous croquer… les options ne manquaient pas ! Mais le destin en aura décidé autrement, il semblerait. Vous êtes passé dans mon domaine. Il est très grand, et heureusement que je n'étais pas loin, sans quoi vous auriez rejoint votre dieu !

Le Skaven Blanc sentit quelque chose de gluant dans son dos. Il tâta fébrilement en tordant le cou pour voir ce que c'était, et vit une sorte d'emplâtre. Il n'en revint pas. Cette vielle chose-homme sénile… l'avait _soigné _? Elle aurait dû, en toute logique, le laisser crever la gueule ouverte dans le marécage.

_C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi. Mais… pourquoi ?_

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Disons que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai reçu la visite de personne. Alors, à défaut de quelqu'un comme moi… pourquoi pas vous ?

- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres choses-hommes. Vous n'avez pas peur-peur de moi.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je « peur-peur » de vous ? Ce marais est mon domaine, il m'a protégée des indésirables à de nombreuses reprises. Et je connais assez les arts de la magie pour me défendre contre n'importe quel intrus qui arriverait jusqu'ici.

- Il y avait… des maraudeurs.

- Peuh ! Ces imbéciles ont trop peur de moi pour s'aventurer dans le bourbier ! Quant à vous, vous ne représentez aucun danger. Vous êtes nu et faible comme un nouveau-né. Vous ne m'inspirez aucune crainte, plutôt de la pitié.

Psody avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir, mais cette dernière phrase n'échappa pas à son intellect. Lui, pitoyable ? Voilà qui était insultant. La femelle se leva, se rapprocha du lit en tirant le tabouret, puis se rassit à côté du Skaven. Elle posa doucement sa main fripée sur son front brûlant. Il se laissa retomber en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je fais quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais dû vous faire, Skaven. Je vérifie la température de votre corps.

- J'ai… j'ai chaud.

- Oui, vous êtes même brûlant, mais sans doute moins que ce matin. Je veux voir comment évolue la maladie, alors si vous voulez guérir, ne faites pas la mauvaise tête de mule et laissez-moi vous examiner.

Elle baissa la main, la posant derechef sur la tête du Skaven Blanc, qui se laissa faire. Il frissonna en sentant la froideur de la paume ridée. La sorcière fit lentement glisser ses doigts sur ses cornes.

- Jolies choses. Elles représentent une bénédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je suis un élu-élu.

- Et je suppose que cet « élu-élu » a un nom ?

Psody ne répondit pas.

- Oh, voyons, je vous ai tiré du marais, je vous ai transporté jusqu'ici, je suis aux petits soins pour vous depuis hier matin. Vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de me dire comment je peux vous appeler, non ?

- C'est vrai-vrai. Je suis Psody.

- Et moi, je m'appelle Katel. Et d'après ce que je sais des vôtres, ces cornes indiquent que vous partagez avec moi les connaissances des arcanes magiques. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous avez tenu bon vu votre constitution maigrichonne, vous pouvez remercier votre dieu, car il doit veiller sur vous avec une attention toute particulière. Ou bien vous avez fait preuve d'une volonté peu commune, peu d'autres se seraient ainsi accroché à la vie ! Une telle blessure, dans un lieu aussi insalubre que ce marécage, c'est étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas infectée davantage. Remarquez, ce n'est pas si étonnant, si l'on considère que vous avez le corps rempli de malepierre.

- Malepierre… La malepierre ! Il m'en faut ! s'écria Psody, pris soudainement de panique. Sinon, je vais mourir !

- Calmez-vous ! ordonna la vieille Katel en lui écrasant fermement les épaules contre le matelas. Vous seriez déjà mort, si votre organisme était trop lié à cette matière. Vous deviez en respirer régulièrement des poussières dans votre terrier, mais on dirait que vous avez eu la chance de ne pas en devenir dépendant. Bientôt, vous n'en aurez plus besoin du tout.

La vieille femme se leva, et récupéra un grand bol de terre posé sur une petite table près du lit. Psody en profita pour se redresser, et examiner un peu mieux l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une chambre, avec une commode en face du lit, et une coiffeuse sur la droite, sous une fenêtre qui donnait vers l'extérieur. La vieille chose-homme se rassit près du lit, et tendit vers le petit homme-rat une cuiller pleine d'une soupe fumante.

- Allez, ça vous aidera à reprendre des forces.

Le jeune Skaven Blanc, habitué à un régime constitué essentiellement de viande, hésita, mais comme il se sentit trop faible pour mâcher, il se résigna à ouvrir la bouche. Le liquide chaud avait un goût incroyable, qui lui fit immédiatement du bien. Il rouvrit grand la bouche, prêt à recevoir la suite. L'ermite sourit, et demanda tout en lui donnant à manger :

- Savez-vous comment les gens comme moi considèrent généralement les gens comme vous ?

L'homme-rat répondit rapidement entre deux cuillerées :

- Nous sommes un fléau qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit. Nous sommes la race élue, devant qui toutes les espèces inférieures s'effondreront. Nous sommes les Fils du Rat Cornu, et nous faisons tout pour que le monde soit modelé comme nous le voulons, pour régner dessus sans partage. Nous sommes vos futurs maîtres.

- Faux. Du point de vue de la plupart de mes semblables, vous n'êtes que de la vermine. Des bêtes qui n'ont aucun sentiment, qui sont condamnées à ramper dans les ordures et à s'entredévorer. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi nombreux, vous ne représenteriez définitivement aucun danger pour nous. Et d'ailleurs, si vous étiez si supérieurs, il y a longtemps que le monde serait à vos pieds, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Mais si vous me détestez tant, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : cela me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Je n'ai rien contre vous en particulier, vous ne m'avez pas personnellement fait du tort. Et ce qui ne gâte rien, c'est que, pour un homme-rat, vous n'êtes pas vilain à regarder.

Psody mit quelques secondes pour comprendre où la vieille voulait en venir, et cette idée lui sembla très saugrenue, mais il se contenta de hausser ses frêles épaules.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai une destinée à accomplir.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état d'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Il faut vous soigner, ou bien la seule destinée qui vous attend sera de manger les pissenlits par la racine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! cracha le Skaven Blanc.

- Ne soyez pas borné, rétorqua durement la femme. Vous êtes gravement malade, vous avez besoin de médicaments, et vous le savez !

- La magie du Warp me protège, et me rend fort !

- Si vous aviez réfléchi une seconde, vous auriez remarqué que vous n'êtes même plus capable d'allumer une chandelle ! La fièvre perturbe gravement la concentration chez n'importe quel sorcier.

Psody siffla de colère. Il leva la main et marmonna quelques syllabes absconses dans la langue de la magie Skaven. L'énorme femme ne semblait nullement intimidée. Enfin, l'homme-rat tendit les doigts vers elle avec un cri bref.

Quelques étincelles vertes crépitèrent faiblement, et ce fut tout.

Abasourdi, le Skaven Blanc regarda sa main, cherchant une quelconque anomalie qu'il ne vit pas. Il sentit ses oreilles se coucher sous l'abattement. La vieille sorcière avait raison, et n'allait sûrement pas manquer l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle reprit d'un ton plus conciliant.

- Écoutez, je sens qu'au plus profond de vous, il n'y a pas que la fièvre qui vous chauffe le sang. Vous ne vous en souvenez peut-être pas, mais pendant votre sommeil, vous avez parlé. Vous avez dû voir des choses, car je sentais que des vents de magie vous passaient par la tête, sans parler de vos tics nerveux. Et ça n'a guère facilité votre repos, bien au contraire. Vous avez maudit bon nombre de personnes, durant vos délires. Quatre noms sont revenus régulièrement.

- Lesquels ?

- Vous voyez bien que mon aide ne vous sera pas si inutile, en fin de compte, rit-elle. Bon, vous avez parlé de « Cure », ou « Lure », ou bien…

- Klur.

- Oui, c'est ça. Qui est-ce ?

Psody hésita. Allait-il devoir tout raconter à cette étrangère ? En même temps, même si ça le gênait de l'admettre, elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Peut-être était-ce une ruse pour le faire parler ? Qu'elle était en fait l'unique responsable de son impuissance ?

_Si c'est le cas, la seule solution que j'ai est de jouer son jeu jusqu'à ce que je puisse en changer les règles_.

- Klur est mon frère. C'est lui qui m'a blessé dans le dos, et qui a voulu me noyer.

- Bien, cela vous fait une bonne raison de ne pas l'aimer, en effet. Le deuxième nom qui revenait, c'était « Vellux ».

- Vellux est mon maître. C'est le Prophète Gris qui m'a enseigné la parole du Rat Cornu, et qui m'a appris à manipuler sa puissance.

Katel fronça le nez.

- Étrange, quand vous parlez de lui, maintenant, vous avez l'air de le craindre. Rien à voir avec vos invectives où vous souhaitiez lui arracher les entrailles. Vous aviez vraiment envie de le tuer ?

- Non ! Je l'admirais, je refusais de le décevoir ! Je voulais être comme lui ! Et pourtant, je suis presque certain qu'il m'a délibérément envoyé dans un endroit dont je ne reviendrais jamais. Il a dû ordonner à Klur d'être son bras.

- La paranoïa est un mode de vie, chez vous. Vous voyez les complots partout, parfois à tort, parfois à raison. Qui sait si ce que vous pensez est exact ou pas ?

Un petit temps de silence durant lequel Katel servit encore au petit malade quelques gorgées de soupe. Une fois le bol vide, elle le reposa sur la petite table. Psody demanda :

- Il y avait encore deux autres noms, disiez-vous ?

- Exact. Et je ne sais pas ce que ces deux personnes ont pu vous faire, mais si le quart des malédictions que vous avez jeté sur elles devait se réaliser, je n'aimerais être à leur place pour rien au monde !

- Et quels étaient ces noms ?

- Gotrek Gurnisson, et Félix Jaeger.

Le Skaven Blanc réfléchit, sentit une poussée de fièvre lui inonder le front.

- J'ai déjà entendu ces noms. Je crois que l'un d'eux est une chose-naine, et l'autre une chose-homme. Tous deux ont la réputation d'être la plus grande menace pour mon peuple.

- Vous ne les avez donc jamais vus ?

- Jamais. Et pourtant…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il en parlait, Psody se rendit compte que les images lui revenaient.

- Je me demande si je n'arriverais pas à les reconnaître, si je les voyais. Même en mettant cinq ou six choses-hommes se ressemblant côte à côte, j'ai en mémoire des petits détails significatifs qui me permettraient de les distinguer avec certitude : leur voix, leur regard, leur façon de se battre…

- Voilà qui est étonnant, en effet. Mais aussi, qui sait ce que votre dieu a pu vous faire passer dans la caboche ?

- J'imagine qu'il veut que je les tue-tue !

- Quoi, envoyer quelqu'un comme vous affronter deux tueurs de Skavens réputés ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Et ça n'explique pas pourquoi ce Vellux aurait voulu se débarrasser de vous ! À moins que… vous n'ayez fait quelque chose qui lui ait déplu ! Vous ne l'auriez pas contrarié, délibérément ou pas ?

- Je vous jure que je tout ce que je voulais, c'était remplir mon maître de fierté, et suivre la parole du Rat Cornu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fait ça !

La vieille femme eut une petite moue pensive en hochant lentement la tête.

- Je suppose qu'à présent, vous ne savez pas du tout où aller ?

- Euh…

- Je m'en doutais. Et vous étiez prêt à quitter le lit, affaibli et sans but !

Psody ne répondit rien, mais le désarroi se lisait sur son visage. Son étrange interlocutrice posa délicatement sa vieille main sur son épaule, et tendit l'autre à mi-hauteur.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans la nature des vôtres de faire confiance à autrui, mais je vous le demande : permettez-moi de vous aider. Je ne veux pas vous y forcer. Si vous voulez vraiment vous en aller, libre à vous, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, même si je persiste à dire que c'est la mort assurée tant que vous n'êtes pas guéri. Mais vous me fascinez, j'aimerais vraiment résoudre cette énigme avec vous.

Le Skaven Blanc regarda la main tendue, la renifla doucement, puis se décida à la saisir, prudemment. Katel eut un sourire réjoui, puis agrippa fermement son poignet, et le tira du lit.

- Pour commencer, on va vous arranger un peu.

Assis dans un baquet de bois rempli d'eau chaude, Psody n'était pas content du tout. Il avait horreur du contact de l'eau, en une telle quantité. De plus, l'odeur du savon le faisait éternuer et la mousse lui piquait les yeux. Il criait et pestait mille injures. Mais la vieille femme n'écoutait pas ses jérémiades. Elle le récurait à grands coups de brosse.

- Allons, un peu de dignité, jeune homme ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne pour vous entendre ! Enfin, au moins, vous semblez reprendre du poil de la bête !

- Je n'aime pas ça ! C'est insupportable-insupportable !

- Vous vous êtes regardé ? Il faut vous laver, vous êtes dégoûtant ! À croire que vous n'avez jamais pris de bain de toute votre vie !

- J'ai l'habitude !

- Et vous croyez que je fais ça pour vous ? Vous avez vu dans quel état vous avez laissé mes draps ? Je vais devoir les faire bouillir pendant des heures, pour les décrasser ! Vous allez passer encore quelque temps chez moi, le temps que vos poumons se remettent de votre maladie, alors il va falloir changer quelques habitudes, notamment celle d'empester et de grouiller de puces ! Maintenant, arrêtez de gigoter ! Si vous me plantez une corne dans l'œil, je vous l'arrache !

Psody ne répondit rien, se contentant de grommeler. Soudain, Katel passa la main sur sa blessure dans le dos. Il couina de douleur avec un sursaut.

- Oh, désolée… Il faudra aussi veiller à ce que ça disparaisse.

- Quelle honte-honte ! Un élu du Rat Cornu, réduit à _ça_ ! gémit lamentablement le Skaven Blanc. Je suis humilié !

- Mais vous êtes vivant, petit raton. Mieux vaut être vivant et un peu honteux plutôt que fier, mais complètement mort, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis, il n'y a rien d'humiliant à prendre soin de son corps.

Le Skaven croisa les bras, et baissa le museau avec une moue contrariée. Son mutisme n'offusqua pas la femme qui continua son opération de toilettage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit un seau, le remplit d'eau et le versa sur la tête du Prophète Gris qui toussa bruyamment.

- Voilà ! Là, vous commencez à ressembler à quelque chose.

- Je déteste l'eau ! Et je déteste être mouillé !

- Vous vivez dans les égouts, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger plus que ça, non ? Vous allez voir, quand vous vous verrez tout beau, tout propre, vous ne pourrez plus jamais passer une journée sans prendre un bain, je vous le garantis.

- Quoi ? Me plonger dans cette eau chaque jour ? Jamais-jamais !

- Oh, vous êtes pire qu'un petit enfant capricieux ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense… vous n'êtes plus un enfant, non ?

Psody tourna le museau vers Katel.

- Je suis entré dans mon cinquième cycle saisonnier il y a quelques lunes.

- Quatre cycles saisonniers révolus… quatre ans ? Pour un Humain, ce serait encore bien jeune, mais vous avez l'air plus avancé qu'un enfant de quatre ans.

- J'ai réussi tous les rites du passage à l'âge adulte.

- Combien de temps vivent les vôtres, en moyenne ?

- Les plus anciens, les plus rusés et les plus forts tiennent une vingtaine de cycles.

- Et pour les Humains, on peut compter environ le triple. Donc, si vous étiez Humain, je pense que vous auriez dans les treize ou quatorze ans. Cela explique bien des choses, déclara Katel en riant. Allez, levez-vous, sortez de là.

Le Skaven Blanc obéit. La sorcière lui passa une grande serviette autour du cou et le frictionna vigoureusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri en le voyant tout penaud, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, grelottant de froid sous la laine.

- Détendez-vous, je vous assure que vous vous sentirez bien mieux, dit-elle avec douceur. Asseyez-vous sur le banc.

Docilement, Psody s'installa sur le bois, et la femme l'essuya plus délicatement en chantonnant.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous refaire un pansement.

Le Skaven Blanc serra les dents et sentit une larme de douleur lui venir à l'œil quand le contact froid et cinglant de l'emplâtre cingla sa plaie, mais il ne voulut pas contrarier la personne qui le soignait en se plaignant encore. Celle-ci sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Pour un jeune Skaven, vous êtes bien brave !

- Vous trouvez ?

- Oui. Sérieusement, cette blessure aurait pu vous tuer ! Vous avez eu de la chance !

- Le Rat Cornu m'a fait une faveur en vous mettant sur mon chemin.

- C'est plutôt vous qui étiez sur _mon_ chemin, Psody ! Vous étiez déjà inconscient quand je vous ai ramassé.

Il leva la tête, huma l'air, et vit le soleil qui brillait au-dessus des arbres. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

- J'aime bien cette sensation de chaleur.

- Moi aussi. J'adore le soleil. Ca ne brûle pas trop vos jolis petits yeux roses habitués aux ténèbres des souterrains ?

- Non, ça va. Mon maître m'a dit de fuir le soleil, mais c'est plutôt agréable, en fait.

- Profitez donc. Je reviens, j'en ai pour une minute.

Le Skaven Blanc entendit les pas de la vieille sorcière s'éloigner. Il ferma les yeux, et pencha la tête en arrière. Au loin, il entendit chanter les oiseaux. Le vent bruissait dans les feuilles aux alentours, lui caressant agréablement le visage. Et ses narines détectèrent une flopée d'odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties. En relevant les paupières, il vit que l'arbre au-dessus de lui portait des fleurs sur ses branches. Le parfum chatouillait délicieusement les muqueuses de son museau. Il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis vraiment très longtemps. Soit l'ermite avait mis quelque chose dans la soupe, soit il se trouvait en présence d'une telle quantité d'éléments nouveaux que la tête lui tournait, mais de manière plaisamment enivrante. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire de béatitude.

Katel revint. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait une longue lime.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans l'atelier de mon mari, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Psody se leva d'un bond.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Je vais m'occuper de vos cornes.

- Pas question ! glapit l'homme-rat en reculant. Personne ne touche à mes cornes !

- Je ne vais pas vous les scier, enfin ! rétorqua la femme avec impatience. J'aimerais seulement vous faire une beauté. Elles sont jolies, mais irrégulières. Et puis, elles sont incrustées de crasse par endroits. Je suis sûre que je peux les arranger d'une façon qui vous plaira.

Le Prophète Gris réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Au pire, elles pourraient repousser, il avait déjà vu Vellux avec une corne brisée, qui s'était régénérée en quelques semaines. Il se rassit calmement, et vit Katel s'approcher de lui avant de passer derrière lui.

L'opération dura près de deux heures. Pas une seule fois Psody ne se plaignit. En fait, il ne sentit pas grand-chose, sinon un léger chatouillement de temps à autre, et l'haleine de la vieille femme lorsque celle-ci soufflait pour évacuer les débris rabotés. Le jeune Skaven Blanc dit tout de même :

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de les tailler en forme de flûtes !

- Mais non, mais non ! Et puis, si c'était le cas, vous feriez de la musique en marchant, ce serait amusant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non ! La flûte porte malheur, chez nous. Pas de malédiction sur mon crâne !

- Arrêtez un peu de vous en faire pour tout. Faites-moi confiance.

- La confiance est une erreur-erreur fatale chez les miens.

- Mais ici, vous n'êtes pas chez les vôtres, vous êtes chez moi, et c'est une denrée nécessaire si vous voulez qu'on s'entende. Et je suis sûre qu'on peut s'entendre.

Enfin, elle évacua une dernière fois de la poussière brunâtre, retira la serviette des épaules de Psody, et s'en servit pour astiquer les deux excroissances.

- Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-elle en posant la serviette sur un fil tendu au passage.

Une fois rentrés dans la chaumière, Katel emmena son hôte dans une chambre plus petite, avec deux lits superposés et une armoire. Elle considéra le jeune homme-rat qui se tenait immobile, les bras croisés sur sa maigre poitrine.

- Bon, vous n'allez pas rester tout nu, n'est-ce pas ? Chez les Humains, porter des habits fait la différence entre une personne bien élevée et un animal.

- Être tout nu est un signe de faiblesse chez les Skavens. Nos vêtements représentent notre statut et souvent, c'est tout ce qu'on possède. Où est ma robe ?

- Ce tas de chiffons informe que vous traîniez ? Je l'ai jeté au feu, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ne vous en faites pas, je dois avoir quelque chose pour vous.

La vieille ermite ouvrit l'armoire, et farfouilla dedans.

- Tenez. Je parie que vous n'avez jamais rien porté d'autre que des guenilles.

Elle sortit un pourpoint de laine sombre, bien entretenu.

- Cela appartenait à mon fils. Vous avez à peu près sa carrure, ça devrait vous aller. Un instant…

Katel défit les ficelles et les boutons, et agrandit l'ouverture du col au maximum, passa délicatement le pourpoint le long des deux cornes du Skaven Blanc.

- Levez les bras, mettez-les dans les manches… Voilà. Attention… Oui !

Puis elle resserra les cordons, attacha les boutonnières. Elle recula d'un pas, et regarda le jeune homme-rat de haut en bas, avant d'avoir un large sourire satisfait.

- Eh bien, voilà ! Des fois, je m'épate moi-même !

- Y a-t-il… un changement ?

- Vous voulez rire ? Regardez vous-même !

Katel ouvrit complètement la porte de l'armoire, révélant un grand miroir. Psody se vit de pied en cap. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu son reflet maintes fois dans les eaux stagnantes de sa cité natale, ou dans les petites plaques de verre poli dont il se servait pour ses rituels complexes. Et pourtant, il faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Debout, droit sur ses jambes, il constata d'abord que sa fourrure n'était pas seulement blanche. Il la voyait sans la moindre tache pour la première fois de sa vie, et remarqua que, sous les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre, ses poils brillaient d'un éclat intense, presque argenté. Ses yeux roses étincelaient comme deux rubis. Débarrassé de toutes les saletés qui l'avaient encombré depuis si longtemps, son nez était plus clair, et l'air circulait sans la moindre peine à travers ses narines. Ses cornes, surtout, luisaient d'un lustre qui le laissa pantois. Elles étaient parfaitement symétriques, toujours aussi longues, mais nettes, sans plus la moindre fioriture, avec ses reliefs naturels crénelés bien apparents. Le pourpoint lui donnait également une autre allure, qui ne lui déplut pas. Il sourit timidement à son propre reflet. La vieille femme s'approcha de lui, et contempla le miroir à son tour.

- Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est… c'est… inattendu.

- Est-ce que ça vous plaît ?

- Euh… oui ? Oui, je crois.

- Pour moi, c'est beaucoup mieux. Vous êtes bien plus plaisant au regard.

Katel était juste à côté de l'homme-rat. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts noueux entre ses cornes, caressant doucement son crâne. Il s'en rendit compte, et s'éloigna de quelques pas craintifs.

- Oh, je vous intimide ?

- C'est que… vous êtes la première chose-homme avec qui je parle sans éprouver une envie de fuir ou de tuer. Une femelle, en plus.

La figure de la vieille femelle se creusa davantage.

- Suivez-moi au salon, nous avons à parler.

Psody put voir plus attentivement la principale pièce de la chaumière de son hôte. C'était une grande salle, avec une grande table de bois entourée de quatre chaises, et un imposant fauteuil en osier. Une grande cheminée faisait face à la porte d'entrée, avec une porte à chaque côté. L'une menait à la cuisine, l'autre à la chambre où il s'était réveillé. La chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter se trouvait à droite de la cheminée. Et le jeune homme-rat fut surpris de voir au-dessus de l'âtre une tête de troll, coupée et empaillée, fixée par un clou.

La vieille ermite s'assit dans le grand fauteuil d'osier tressé, imitée par son protégé qui posa son arrière-train sur une chaise.

- Cher petit raton, pour commencer, vous ne m'appellerez plus jamais « femelle » ! Ce sera « Katel » ou « Dame ». Que Taal me pardonne, il va vous falloir apprendre à bien traiter les dames ! On ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Ou alors, vous préférez peut-être la compagnie intime des mâles ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je me suis accouplé avec une reproductrice ! Je lui ai transmis mon héritage-héritage, il en a résulté une portée de dix Skavens ! Dix, pas un de moins ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça avec un mâle !

- Quelle poésie, quel raffinement, félicitations !

Le Skaven Blanc repensa à cette initiation, au manque d'assurance qu'il avait pu avoir, et au malaise qu'il avait éprouvé par la suite, cela le perturba davantage. Mais il tenta de se justifier :

- J'ai accompli la volonté du Rat Cornu.

- Votre dieu s'est sans doute inspiré des rats pour modeler votre peuple. J'imagine donc que vous avez des ressemblances avec ces animaux, au niveau du caractère. Dix enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Et alors, vous vous occupez d'eux ? Vous les nourrissez ? Rassurez-moi, vous connaissez leurs noms, au moins ?

- Inutile. Ils sont entre les mains des responsables des différentes pouponnières. S'ils sont dignes-dignes de servir le Rat Cornu, ils survivront.

Katel soupira, mais ce n'était pas de l'exaspération.

- Comme c'est désolant. Mais je comprends, c'est un mode de vie. La survie de l'espèce par le nombre. Et pas l'ombre d'un quelconque sentiment. Chez les Humains, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Idéalement, « se reproduire » n'est pas un devoir envers la race. C'est un moment privilégié, magique, la communion la plus intense que partagent les deux individus. Les deux âmes entrent en parfaite harmonie pendant cet instant. Et quand il en résulte un enfant, ce n'est pas juste le résultat d'une obligation qu'on laisse derrière soi, mais le plus beau trésor que votre dieu puisse vous offrir. Vos « reproductrices » peuvent produire dix rejetons, mais nos mères n'ont généralement qu'un enfant à la fois.

Psody croisa les jambes, et réfléchit.

- Oui, le Prophète Gris Vellux m'a expliqué que les choses-hommes procréent plus lentement que nous. Leurs petits, comme leurs pondeuses, leur sont très précieux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous entendre parler ainsi, répondit Katel, qui avait l'air attristée. C'est normal, vous n'êtes pas Humain, et vous avez passé quatre ans à être nourri d'idées très différentes des miennes. Vous ne savez donc pas ce que c'est. Respecter quelqu'un sans être contraint de le faire, sous la menace des coups. Vivre votre vie sereinement, sans avoir tout le temps la peur au ventre qu'on vous l'arrache. Chez les Humains, la vie ne se réduit pas à une lutte sans fin contre ceux qui devraient être vos principales raisons de vivre. C'est ce qui vous manque le plus, je crois. Être aimé, et aimer. Le véritable Amour, en somme.

- « Le véritable Amour » ? répéta le Skaven Blanc, surpris.

- Oui. Vous connaissez la signification la plus profonde de ce mot ?

- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr.

- C'est cette magie qui vous unit à une personne en particulier. Vos frères, vos amis, ceux dont la seule présence vous réconforte. Une magie que vous devriez éprouver à son paroxysme quand vous vous « accouplez », comme vous le dites si élégamment.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

La vieille Katel eut un sourire plutôt troublant.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous faire la leçon sur ce chapitre. Il vous faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah… Et donc, vous avez combien de pet… d'enfants ?

Le visage fripé de la vieille femme se renfrogna.

- Deux, et j'avais un mari. Un homme, un vrai. Mais ils m'ont été arrachés tous les trois.

Psody sentit une colère sourde monter lentement chez la vieille femme. Il se mordit nerveusement la queue. Katel tapa du plat de la main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Le Skaven Blanc sursauta, et relâcha sa prise.

- Ne faites pas ça, je vous prie. Ne faites plus jamais ça devant moi. C'est profondément irritant. Une sale habitude qu'il va falloir perdre.

- Oh… je…

- Oh, laissez tomber. J'avais une famille, il y a bien longtemps. J'ai choisi d'avoir des enfants pour pouvoir les aimer, les élever, les voir devenir des adultes responsables. Et mon mari travaillait très dur pour nous nourrir. Nous n'étions pas riches, nous vivions déjà ici, isolés, mais nous étions heureux. Or, par une sombre journée, il y a bien des années, tout s'est arrêté. Ils ont été tous les trois emportés par une monstrueuse vermine. J'ai entendu leurs cris, et quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Alors, j'ai déchaîné toute ma puissance pour punir l'immonde créature qui a osé me les prendre !

Sa voix était devenue rauque, et son regard perçant mit le Skaven de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il porta la main à la queue pour pouvoir la mordiller de plus belle, mais se retint, et la laissa s'enrouler autour d'un pied de chaise. Il avala lentement sa salive, et demanda :

- Je… je suppose que… qu'ils ont été tués… par des Skavens ?

Katel avait maintenant une expression assassine. Instinctivement, Psody sentit qu'elle allait éclater, peut-être lancer un sort de destruction sur lui. Soudain, elle éclata de rire, et montra du doigt la tête de troll empaillée.

- Le voilà, le coupable ! Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le regretter, ma foi !

Et elle rit de plus belle. Le jeune homme-rat ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, soulagé. Soudain, il sentit une nouvelle poussée de fièvre, et la tête lui tourna. Katel s'en rendit compte.

- Venez vous allonger un moment.

Elle le reconduisit jusque dans sa chambre, retira rapidement du lit les draps maculés de saleté pour les remplacer, et invita d'un geste le petit Skaven Blanc à s'étendre. Elle se rassit sur le tabouret, et reprit la conversation.

- Donc, vous avez été chassé par vos pairs. L'un d'eux vous a poignardé dans le dos.

- Klur du Clan Eshin… Un lâche, un traître, comme tous les Eshin !

- Pourquoi cette surprise ? Vous aviez l'air de vous attendre à ce geste.

Psody sentit alors quelque chose cliqueter quelque part dans son esprit. Il se rappela alors de quelque chose, une phrase que le Skaven anthracite avait prononcé avant de lui faire boire la tasse.

- Il n'a pas fait ça seulement pour lui. Il m'a dit… que j'avais « des idées trop différentes ».

- Hum… intéressant, répondit l'ermite en se frottant le menton.

Soudain, le petit homme-rat se redressa sur le matelas.

- « On n'aime pas ça » !

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Klur a dit « _on_ n'aime pas ça » !

- Alors il n'était pas le seul à vous voir comme une menace.

- Il a obéi à un ordre de Vellux ! J'en suis sûr ! Aucun Skaven n'oserait me toucher sans craindre la colère du Rat Cornu, sauf si un autre Skaven Blanc plus autoritaire que moi le lui ordonnait ! Or, nous n'étions que deux Skavens Blancs à Brissuc. C'est forcément Vellux qui lui a dit de m'assassiner !

Katel hocha posément la tête.

- Bien. C'est une histoire qui me paraît plutôt réaliste. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'était, ces « idées trop différentes » ?

Psody réfléchit encore, mais baissa le museau.

- Non, je ne comprends pas.

- Concentrez-vous ! Ca ne s'est peut-être pas fait en un jour ! Est-ce que vous ne vous rappelez pas de choses qui auraient changé, et qui vous auraient surpris ?

- Euh… oh, il y a eu les visions-visions.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous avez commencé à avoir ces visions ?

- Pas trop. Bien sûr, ça m'arrivait de faire des rêves quand je dormais, mais cela fait juste quelques lunes que je vois des images-images en étant debout, ou bien les rêves paraissent vraiment réels. Je sens les odeurs, je vois les gens, je peux leur parler, et quand ils me blessent, j'ai vraiment mal-mal.

- Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que ça vous est arrivé ?

- Euh… Oui ! C'était quand… quand…

Le petit Skaven Blanc eut une grimace gênée.

- Quand je me suis accouplé avec la reproductrice, après ma première sortie.

- Mouais… Il faudra veiller à utiliser d'autres expressions moins crues, mon petit raton. Enfin, peu importe, je crois que c'est une bonne explication. La capacité de reproduction est la preuve par excellence de votre passage à l'âge adulte, Psody. Mais pour vous, je me demande si ça n'a pas déclenché autre chose.

- Les Prophètes Gris sont en contact permanent avec le Rat Cornu, Dame Katel. C'était la première fois que je me repro… enfin, que je faisais « ça » avec une femelle de ma race. C'était de plus en plus plaisant, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai ressenti une très vive émotion.

- Comme tout le monde à ce moment-là, mon jeune ami. C'est normal. Mais pour vous, en plus de l'extase que provoque cette expérience, peut-être que quand vous la ressentez pour la première fois, cette émotion aligne votre esprit avec les canaux de magie, vous permettant de communiquer plus directement avec votre dieu. C'est quelque chose qu'on n'apprend pas dans les livres, mais qui se fait de manière instinctive. Et d'ailleurs, pour un peuple qui ne vit qu'en suivant ses instincts, ça me paraît plausible. Vous en avez parlé à Vellux ?

- Bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Quand j'ai goûté à la malepierre, deux nuits plus tard. Et… oh, maintenant que j'y pense… c'était bizarre-bizarre.

- Je parie qu'il n'était pas très content de ce que vous lui racontiez, je me trompe ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Il avait l'air satisfait-satisfait, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne l'était pas. J'ai cru que ça faisait partie de son enseignement. Je lui parlais de mes idées, de la façon de combattre le sorcier chose-bizarre Karkadourian, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas tout le temps. Des fois, il se mettait en colère.

Katel eut une petite moue pensive.

- C'est ça, le problème avec les petites brutes : difficile de leur faire changer d'avis sans se prendre une beigne, ou un couteau dans le rein.

- Cela n'explique pas sa réaction ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je ne voulais pas le décevoir ou lui désobéir, promis-juré !

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, petit raton. Mais pas votre maître. Allez savoir.

Le jeune homme-rat toussa encore, et Katel lui mit un torchon devant la bouche pour recueillir ses crachats glaireux. Psody baissa la tête et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, maintenant-maintenant ?

- Ne vous en faites pas. Pour le moment, vous ne devez penser qu'à votre guérison. Demain, vous vous sentirez mieux, la maladie aura encore reculé. Et nous tâcherons de voir ce que je peux faire de vous. Je sens que vous êtes beaucoup plus qu'un simple Skaven.

- Je suis déjà plus qu'un simple Skaven ! rétorqua Psody, vexé. Je suis un élu-élu !

- Oui, mais pour les gens comme moi, vous n'êtes qu'un individu nuisible. Or, vous êtes destiné à une mission bien différente que celle que votre maître vous a assignée, jeune homme. J'en suis certaine. Inconsciemment, votre frère Klur avait compris. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait avec tant de zèle ! Il a voulu vous tuer sur ordre de votre maître, mais ça n'a pas été la fin, au contraire ! Plutôt un nouveau départ ! Il vous a donné un solide coup de pied aux fesses, afin de vous faire rebondir !

- Qu'en savez-vous, Dame Katel ?

- Sa dernière déclaration était bien particulière, vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

Psody plissa les yeux sous l'effort de la réflexion.

- Non. Klur a été élevé par le Clan Eshin. De misérables lâches-lâches qui n'attaquent de front que s'ils sont acculés. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez futé-futé pour me pousser moralement comme ça.

- Vous le connaissez mieux que moi, vous avez sans doute raison, mais ça ne change pas mon idée je persiste à croire que ce qui vous est arrivé n'est pas dû au hasard, tout comme votre renaissance dans ma cabane. Vous êtes bien un élu, mais pas pour les raisons que vous ont décrites vos aînés.

Quand elle vit son jeune hôte bâiller, Katel se leva.

- Bon, il est temps d'aller dormir, maintenant. Pendant votre séjour ici, vous occuperez l'un des lits dans la chambre à côté. N'oubliez pas que le repos est le meilleur moyen de récupérer.

Elle emmena le jeune homme-rat dans la petite chambre avec les lits superposés. Elle ouvrit de nouveau l'armoire, et en sortit un vêtement de tissu blanc à manches longues, qu'elle mit dans les mains de Psody.

- Voilà, ça devrait vous aller, ça aussi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une chemise de nuit. On porte ça pour dormir, c'est plus agréable. Changez-vous, choisissez un des deux lits et installez-vous.

Le Skaven Blanc se déshabilla, considéra la chemise de nuit sous tous les angles, et la passa. Katel sourit encore.

- Oh, vous êtes mignon comme tout ! Allez, il est temps de dormir.

Le petit homme-rat s'allongea sur le lit du dessous, et rabattit la couverture. La vieille femme s'approcha du lit, passa la main sous le sommier, et sortit un pot de chambre.

- Au cas où vous avez une envie pressante pendant la nuit.

- Une quoi ?

Katel soupira.

- Si vous avez envie de soulager votre vessie ou votre boyau arrière, vous ferez dans ce pot, et vous irez le vider dans la rivière demain matin. Et puisqu'on parle de ça, c'est ce que vous ferez désormais chaque fois que vous aurez une telle envie. Quand j'ai ramassé votre robe, j'ai senti une odeur particulièrement déplaisante. Vous l'aviez souillée !

Étonné, le petit Skaven Blanc répondit :

- Je l'ai marquée. Les Skavens font comme ça pour dire « c'est à moi ».

- Eh bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez arrêter cette habitude répugnante ! Chez les Humains, on fait ses besoins uniquement dans les récipients appropriés, ou à la rigueur en pleine nature, loin des endroits habités, pour que l'odeur ne dérange pas. Et on fait ça à l'abri des regards, dans un coin en privé ! Gare à vous si je vous surprends en train de salir quoi que ce soit ou de poser vos crottes n'importe où, devant tout le monde !

Cette déclaration laissa pantois le jeune homme-rat, habitué à laisser aller ces envies sans la moindre gêne. Il finit pourtant par hocher la tête.

- Je… je vais essayer.

- Parfait. Cela va de pair avec la propreté et les bonnes manières, vous savez.

Puis elle posa encore la main sur son front.

- Maintenant, reposez-vous. Détendez-vous, dormez, et ne pensez plus à rien. Souvenez-vous que tant que vous êtes sous mon toit, il ne pourra absolument rien vous arriver. Vous êtes en sécurité, je vous le promets.

Elle borda le Skaven Blanc, et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Psody murmura :

- Dame Katel ?

- Oui, mon petit raton ?

- Je… Merci.

La vieille dame haussa vaguement les épaules, et referma la porte. Seul dans l'obscurité et le silence de la chambre, il ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	7. Mises au point

La vie reprit son chemin à Brissuc.

Chitik pleura longtemps son frère disparu, mais finit par se résigner – pouvait-il faire autrement qu'accepter de ne plus jamais revoir le petit Skaven Blanc ? La présence de Diassyon du Clan Skryre combla au moins partiellement le vide. Le jeune Skaven brun passait souvent du temps libre avec lui. Il lui parlait toujours amicalement, le faisait rire, s'assurait de sa bonne humeur. Chitik veillait constamment sur lui, et n'hésitait pas à prendre des risques pour le défendre physiquement en cas de besoin.

Diassyon, de son côté, se réjouissait de mieux connaître son aîné grand et costaud. Il ne lui montrait pas ses inventions, conscient que le Skaven Noir ne comprendrait pas leur fonctionnement, et n'écouterait pas ses explications. Mais il échangeait volontiers avec lui ses impressions sur tel ou tel sujet, ou riait de la maladresse de l'un ou l'autre des autres Guerriers des Clans avec lui.

Le Technomage fut étonné quand il remarqua un léger changement chez Moly. Le caractère du Pestilens oscillait toujours entre hébétude euphorique et amertume teintée d'irritation, mais même quand son esprit n'était pas enfoncé dans un brouillard artificiel, il se montrait moins désagréable, moins ronchon. Il venait plus souvent tenir compagnie aux deux frères, et prenait toujours garde à ne pas trop s'approcher d'eux quand il les rejoignait. Ceux-ci avaient bien compris qu'il prenait ses distances pour ne pas les infecter, et ne lui en tenaient donc pas rigueur. Au contraire, sans le lui dire, ils lui étaient reconnaissants de cette prévenance. Ils avaient respecté le souhait du Diacre Soum, et avaient tâché de se montrer plus tolérants envers leur cadet. Et bientôt, sa compagnie leur devint plaisante malgré son état.

Bref, les trois frères se rapprochaient peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Seul Klur du Clan Eshin restait encore à l'écart. Cela ne les contrariait pas. Le Skaven anthracite avait passé sa vie dans un Clan qui proscrivait toute vie sociale. Les assassins Eshin étaient des solitaires, et Klur était appelé à en devenir un. D'ailleurs, il partait de plus en plus souvent en mission de reconnaissance à l'extérieur, pour le compte du Maître Assassin Tweezil, et sa silhouette courbée et fuyante ne paraissait plus que par intervalles de plus en plus espacés. Chitik, Diassyon et Moly formaient un trio plus solide, et agissaient avec une efficacité inhabituelle quand ils étaient réunis.

Tant et si bien que les autres Skavens finirent par devenir intrigués, puis méfiants envers eux. Bientôt, plusieurs rumeurs circulèrent comme quoi les quatre Skavens étaient traités avec plus d'égards que les autres par les dirigeants de la colonie.

Klur était l'un des agents les plus efficaces du Clan Eshin, et son accession au titre d'Assassin n'était plus qu'une question de temps, par conséquent, il était normal que le Maître Assassin Tweezil veillât sur lui. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait eu le courage de le critiquer ouvertement en sa présence, ses talents pour donner la mort étaient désormais craints dans toute la colonie. Mais les trois autres suscitèrent bien des questions.

Chitik était reconnu comme étant le plus grand et le plus fort de toutes les Vermines de Choc. Même la Grande Dent Furghân commençait à le redouter. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'affronter, mais le chef Skaven Noir savait qu'il n'aurait pas forcément le dessus en cas de pugilat.

Les membres du Clan Pestilens avaient vu leur camarade Moly se comporter bizarrement – un Pestilens qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec des Skavens d'autres Clans, ce n'était pas normal. L'un d'eux, craignant pour la réputation du Clan, en avait fait part au Diacre Soum. Le vieux Skaven avait haussé les épaules sans mot dire, et bien évidemment cette réponse n'avait pas été jugée satisfaisante. On ne revit plus le Pestilens qui avait fait part de sa doléance au Diacre. Les jeunes Moines de la Peste n'en furent que plus soupçonneux envers Moly. Il devint évident que le Skaven crème était protégé par quelqu'un, très probablement le Diacre de la Peste lui-même. Mais pourquoi favoriser un Moine de la Peste qui n'avait pas l'air différent des autres ?

Enfin, Diassyon éveilla progressivement chez ses congénères du Clan Skryre de l'envie et de la jalousie. Son cerveau carburait avec une énergie débordante. Chaque fois qu'on lui confiait une invention, quelle que soit sa taille ou sa complexité, il s'empressait de la démonter complètement, et la remontait en améliorant sensiblement son rendement. Et les machines qui passaient entre ses pattes avaient tendance à tomber en panne moins souvent. D'autre part, il échappa à quelques « accidents » malencontreux qui auraient pu lui coûter la vie. Un mauvais dosage provoquant une explosion, une charge supportée au bout d'une chaîne fragilisée par la rouille lui tombant dessus… Pour les autres Skryre, le doute n'était plus possible, il était aussi protégé que ses trois frères.

Un jour, quatre apprentis ingénieurs du Clan décidèrent de s'expliquer avec le Skaven brun. Ils le trouvèrent en train de bricoler une grande construction, entièrement constituée de métaux divers, montée sur roues. Le premier à parler était un Skaven à la fourrure brune, avec une longue rayure noire et blanche qui lui descendait de la nuque jusqu'à la base de la queue.

- T'as l'air bien occupé, Diassyon !

- En effet, Tooshless, et je n'ai pas le temps de te parler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Fishtol, le deuxième Skaven.

- C'est pas tes oignons !

- Moi je trouve que ça ressemble à un malerail, en plus petit ! articula le troisième Skaven d'une voix hébétée.

Diassyon suspendit son geste, soupira d'exaspération, et tourna la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, les apprentis ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en pleine phase créative ?

- C'est bien un petit malerail ? insista Burouf, le troisième Skaven.

Et il s'avança vers l'appareil, main tendue. Diassyon lui barra la route en le menaçant de sa clef de serrage.

- Pas touche ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais vu de malerail !

- Toi non plus, cracha le quatrième Skaven, un petit plutôt courtaud au pelage beige nommé Ziggler.

Diassyon s'impatienta.

- J'en ai marre ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, allez-y ! Maintenant-maintenant ! Ou bien fichez-moi la paix !

- On veut te prévenir, Diassyon, murmura Ziggler. Nous aussi, on en a marre. T'es verni-verni, ces derniers temps.

- Mon… mon frère était un élu-élu du Rat Cornu ! C'est lui qui m'aide !

- Il est mort, Diassyon ! cracha Tooshless.

- Hé, c'est quoi, un frère ? ânonna Burouf.

- Même mort, je sais qu'il veille sur moi ! rétorqua Diassyon.

Le regard fiévreux de Diassyon se fit menaçant. Il siffla entre ses longues incisives :

- Maintenant, cassez-vous !

- On y va, répondit Fishtol. Mais tiens-toi à carreau, ou surveille tes arrières !

Le Skaven brun ricana avant de couiner :

- Idiots-crétins ! Merci de me prévenir, gros malins ! Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'arrive un jour quelque chose, mais si je m'en sors, je vous démolirai tous les quatre, même si c'est pas votre faute !

Burouf déglutit, et hocha la tête. Diassyon retourna à son appareil. Les quatre apprentis se regardèrent les uns les autres. Tooshless voulut énerver le Technomage en faisant une allusion qu'il jugea blessante :

- Oh, Diassyon ! Il paraît que le grand Skaven Noir t'a marqué ?

- Et alors ? répondit le Skryre sans cesser de travailler sur sa machine.

- T'es trop lâche pour te débrouiller sans protection, c'est ça ?

- Chitik est mon frère, Tooshless. Il y avait déjà un lien entre nous, il a juste été renforcé. C'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

- C'est ça ! railla Ziggler. Dis plutôt que tu lui sers de joujou-joujou !

Cette fois, Diassyon s'arrêta, et posa son outil. L'apprenti courtaud continua :

- Chitik est très grand et fort, et Vellux l'envoie souvent aux pouponnières pour qu'il puisse fabriquer d'autres Vermines de Choc. Mais les jours où il n'a pas le droit d'y aller et qu'il a envie de s'amuser ? Ha, je comprends ! Tu es sa petite reproductrice personnelle !

Le Technomage ne mit qu'une seconde à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités de réaction à une telle insulte et leurs conséquences, puis à sélectionner celle qui lui semblait la plus appropriée, et la plus efficace. Il se retourna en un froissement de cuir, tout en dégainant l'un des pistolets à malepierre dissimulés sous son tablier. Il tendit le bras droit en arrêtant net son mouvement quand il fut face au jeune Skryre. Le coup partit, et la balle frappa Ziggler en plein front, le projetant quelques yards en arrière.

Les trois autres jeunes regardèrent le Technomage, médusés. Diassyon sortit de la main gauche un deuxième pistolet. Ils s'enfuirent épouvantés aussi vite qu'ils purent en couinant.

Diassyon rangea ses armes, cracha sur le cadavre encore chaud, et murmura avec une moue de dégoût en guise d'oraison funèbre :

- J'aime pas gâcher mes balles.

Le Prophète Gris Vellux était de mauvaise humeur. D'ordinaire, il n'était déjà pas d'une compagnie très agréable. Comme tout chef de colonie Skaven, il préservait jalousement son statut par la menace et la violence gratuite. Peu de choses pouvaient faire naître la joie dans son cœur noir et desséché. En revanche, les sources de mécontentement étaient légion pour lui. L'incompétence de ses subordonnés, le manque d'espace, la puanteur du Diacre de la Peste Soum, la mauvaise qualité de l'air, bien moins respirable que celui qu'il humait quand il avait le courage de sortir du terrier, les tremblements et démangeaisons nerveux quand il avait besoin de malepierre…

Pour la troisième fois, il relut le parchemin de peau de chose-homme tannée et craquelée qu'une chauve-souris lui avait apporté. Un message directement originaire de Skarogne, la lointaine capitale de l'Empire Souterrain des Skavens, où siégeait le Conseil des Treize.

Le Conseil des Treize était en réalité composé de douze Seigneurs de la Ruine, un pour chacun des quatre Clans majeurs Eshin, Skryre, Pestilens et Moulder, un avec une paire de cornes et la fourrure blanche titré l'Hérésiarque, tous les autres issus de Clans mineurs. Peu de Skavens pouvaient se vanter de les avoir vus en personne. Selon les rumeurs, ils siégeaient autour d'une grande table ronde pourvue de treize fauteuils, dont l'un était laissé vide – ces mêmes rumeurs affirmaient qu'au cours de certaines séances, la silhouette sombre d'un grand Skaven avec deux paires de cornes, le Rat Cornu en personne, apparaissait sur ce siège.

Les Seigneurs de la Ruine étaient les maîtres incontestés des Skavens, et aucun Fils du Rat Cornu normal n'était assez brave ou assez fou pour oser contester leur autorité. Il arrivait cependant régulièrement que l'un d'eux se fît défier par un chef de tribu audacieux au cours d'un duel à l'issue duquel le vainqueur dévorait le vaincu. Ainsi se faisait la passation de pouvoir.

Tous les chefs Skavens pensaient au moins une fois dans leur vie à un tel duel, et Vellux ne faisait pas exception. Toutefois, il était conscient que son heure n'était pas encore venue aussi choisissait-il de se plier aux ordres du Conseil des Treize chaque fois qu'il en recevait, même s'ils devaient lui coûter cher.

Tel était le cas aujourd'hui. Les directives des maîtres de l'Empire Souterrain étaient sans ambiguïté.

_« Grande invasion prochaine contre cité des choses-hommes dans les Terres Marécageuses. Le Conseil des Treize ordonne au Prophète Gris Vellux de fournir la moitié de la malepierre de Brissuc, la moitié de ses Guerriers des Clans et le tiers de ses machines de guerre. Récupération des ressources dans une lune. »_

Vellux serra les dents et siffla de colère.

- La moitié de ma malepierre et de mes guerriers ! Le tiers de mes machines ! Pourquoi ne pas leur envoyer le reste et abandonner-abandonner Brissuc aux choses-hommes, pendant qu'on y est ? Quelle folie-folie !

Inconsciemment, il retint sa voix pour ne pas crier, comme s'il craignait de se faire entendre par l'un des Seigneurs de la Ruine. Il ouvrit rapidement le livre de comptes qu'il tenait régulièrement à jour. Il humecta son doigt d'une salive gluante et malodorante, et tourna les pages une à une.

_Voyons voir… Hum, hum… Guerriers des Clans… ça devrait suffire. Malepierre… malepierre…_

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se résoudre à consulter les registres comptant la malepierre. Tant de bonne matière qui allait sans doute être gâchée stupidement à cause de mauvais dosages…

_Si au moins ils me laissaient accomplir les rituels-rituels moi-même ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux jamais me joindre à eux ?_

Un Prophète Gris de son calibre pouvait très bien se rendre utile au front, et couvrir de gloire le peuple de l'Empire Souterrain. Le Diacre Soum, son chien le plus obéissant, était capable d'assurer le commandement en son nom, et faire tourner le terrier quelques jours sans lui. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé au Conseil des Treize à participer à de telles manœuvres. Jamais il n'avait reçu de réponse positive. Chaque refus le rendait plus hargneux que le précédent. Sa réputation de « rejeton de Thanquol » n'était-elle pas une bonne garantie ? Le célèbre Prophète Gris s'était bien attiré les bonnes grâces des Seigneurs de la Ruine après l'invasion de Nuln, dix cycles saisonniers plus tôt. Et pourtant…

_Pourtant, ces vieux fossiles-fossiles ne font rien ! Ils sont bornés ! Ou peut-être qu'ils ont peur de moi ?_

Après tout, Vellux était un Skaven Blanc, un élu du Rat Cornu, trait particulier que seul l'Hérésiarque, partageait avec lui. La pitié condescendante dont les Seigneurs de la ruine faisaient preuve envers lui était sans doute un moyen de dissimuler leur peur de sa supériorité intellectuelle et mentale. Enfin, il lut la page. Il serra les poings de colère. Quand il arriva à la liste des machines de guerre, il constata avec un cri de frustration que la colonie allait se retrouver pratiquement sans défense une fois les machines envoyées à Skarogne. Il se mordit furieusement la queue, plusieurs fois. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa chair rose.

Il se leva et quitta son cabinet. Il était temps de rappeler au Clan Skryre qui était le maître. D'un pas pressé, il traversa les galeries. Les Skavens qu'il croisait s'écartaient vivement sur son passage, sentant le musc de colère émaner de ses glandes. Il n'était jamais bon d'irriter un Prophète Gris déjà énervé.

Le Skaven Blanc trébucha, se tordit la cheville, et glapit de douleur et de rage. Il s'appuya contre une paroi d'étain, et pesta :

- Que le Rat Cornu ait pitié de moi, je suis entouré de bons à rien !

Il pressa le pas en boitillant, et parvint devant la lourde porte de bronze du quartier du Clan Skryre. Il tira sur la corde d'appel, et une cloche sonna. Comme il n'y eut pas de réaction immédiate, il cria :

- Allez, ouvrez tout de suite ! Sinon, je vais me fâcher-fâcher !

Un fort cliquetis répondit à cette invective, et la porte pivota lentement dans un grand sifflement de machinerie à vapeur, révélant le secteur du Clan le plus déroutant des Fils du Rat Cornu.

Le Clan Skryre était le plus puissant des quatre Clans majeurs de la société Skaven. Même dans les terriers où il n'était pas majoritaire comme Brissuc, il laissait planer une impression de domination absolue sur tout ce que ses représentants touchaient. Comme pour tous les grands Clans, l'architecture du quartier était à l'image de ses habitants.

Le Skaven Blanc évolua dans une immense caverne, dans laquelle s'entassaient des baraquements faits de bric et de broc avec tous les matériaux tombés entre les pattes des Technomages. Certains étaient le fruit de pillages sur les petites communautés des choses-hommes. Les cabanes étaient faites avec de la boue séchée, des planches de bois, des plaques entières de métal, et bien qu'aucune ne fût droite, elles n'en étaient pas moins stables pour autant. Les créations du Clan Skryre étaient vraiment tordues, mais relativement fiables, tant qu'elles n'usaient pas d'énergie à base de malepierre.

Des centaines de câbles de cuivre traversaient la galerie dans tous les sens, reliant les bâtiments entre eux. Quelques-uns traînaient par terre, les autres s'étendaient sous la voûte comme un gigantesque filet. Le plus troublant était que ces filins étaient régulièrement parcourus de petites étincelles multicolores, qui émettaient des grésillements aigus sur leur passage. Des dizaines de globes de verre transparents étaient suspendus de manière complètement anarchique aux filins, et l'énergie les illuminait par intermittence quand elle les parcourrait. Vellux s'appliqua à poser ses pieds nus entre les câbles, et il releva la queue pour ne pas la laisser traîner par terre. Il savait que le contact avec l'un ou l'autre de ces fils à étincelles, s'il n'était pas forcément mortel, pouvait engendrer des sensations très désagréables.

Tout au fond de la caverne s'élevait le Grand Atelier où le Maître Technomage Mabrukk réfléchissait et concevait ses inventions tordues. Le Prophète Gris vit sur sa gauche un enclos à part vers lequel filait une silhouette courbée. Il reconnut le frère aîné de Psody.

_Maboul, mais efficace. Je vais en profiter._

Il approcha de l'espace de travail, et trouva le jeune Technomage assis au sommet d'un curieux engin à roues. Le Skryre était en train de serrer deux pièces de fer entre elles à l'aide de son outil.

- Diassyon ! aboya-t-il.

Le Skaven brun sursauta, et descendit d'un bond avant de se jeter sur le sol, aux pieds du Prophète Gris.

- Je suis à vos ordres, ô toute puissante incarnation parfaite du Rat Cornu !

La peur vaporisée par les pores du Technomage chatouilla délicieusement le museau du Skaven Blanc, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Diassyon n'était peut-être pas aussi obéissant que Klur, mais il savait faire preuve de la déférence qui s'imposait. L'odeur plut à Vellux, il lui en fallut davantage, et donc affoler plus le jeune Skaven. Pour cela, rien de tel qu'une petite réprimande.

- Diassyon, je commence à en avoir assez ! Marre-marre de devoir traverser tout le terrier d'un bout à l'autre ! Que fait le Clan Skryre ?

- Euh… Le Maître Technomage fait tout ce qu'il peut, ô votre éminente éminence !

- Celui-là ! Il m'a déjà promis un couineloin, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas, et pourtant j'en veux un !

Le « couineloin » était un dispositif révolutionnaire conçu par l'un des meilleurs Technomages de ces derniers cycles annuels. Pendant sa formation, dans la grande Cité de Sub-Nuln, le maître de Vellux lui avait montré le couineloin. Cette machine extraordinaire permettait à deux Skavens de pouvoir se parler à travers une fenêtre magique comme s'ils étaient face à face, alors qu'ils pouvaient se trouver à des milliers de lieues l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, son fonctionnement nécessitait une source d'énergie abominable, et quelques minutes d'utilisation coûtaient la vie de trois ou quatre esclaves. Mais aucun sacrifice n'était trop grand pour la gloire du Rat Cornu. Vellux avait une envie folle d'avoir un tel appareil à Brissuc.

Il continua sa diatribe.

- Et toi, ce… cette machine que tu construis ! Comment t'appelles ça ?

- Le… le « roulepartout », mon maître à l'irréprochable intelligence.

- Je veux que tu t'actives ! Ce « roulepartout » doit être opérationnel dans les prochaines lunes, Diassyon ! J'abîme mes pieds en foulant cette poussière ! Je veux-veux un char qui avance tout seul ! Plus de chaise à porteurs qui trébuchent, seulement moi aux commandes ! T'as intérêt à te remuer si tu ne veux pas finir dans une chaudière !

Le Skaven brun couina de panique, puis de douleur quand Vellux lui meurtrit le dos d'un coup de pied.

- Allez, remue-toi, vermisseau !

- Tout de suite, ô maître suprême-génial-merveilleux !

Diassyon bondit sur son roulepartout et reprit le travail en serrant trois fois plus vite. Le Skaven Blanc dissimula un petit rictus cruel, et obliqua vers le bâtiment principal.

Le Grand Atelier était un concentré de folie constructrice. Les machines s'amoncelaient sous le toit de la construction. D'un côté, les Skryre avaient entassé les quelques armes lourdes à malepierre : mortiers, canons, lances-feu géants sur roues – les armes individuelles comme les jezzails, pistolets à malepierre et globes à gaz étaient plus soigneusement rangés dans un abri renforcé quelques yards plus loin. De l'autre, il y avait une vingtaine d'établis sur lesquels s'entassaient des centaines de composants, de pièces détachées en plus ou moins bon état.

Le Maître Technomage Mabrukk s'affairait au milieu d'une vingtaine de Skavens. Il était facilement reconnaissable. De taille légèrement inférieure à la moyenne, avec une fourrure de couleur sable, il se distinguait des autres par son gabarit. En effet, habitué à jouer du marteau sur l'enclume et à porter de lourdes charges, il avait des épaules particulièrement larges, et de grosses mains aux doigts noueux. Il portait une jaquette composée de multiples poches et lanières utilitaires, lui permettant d'avoir toujours sur lui une impressionnante collection d'outils. Le plus remarquable restait son « groneuil » qui recouvrait la moitié de son faciès, une énorme lentille vissée directement sur son crâne devant son œil gauche, qui lui permettait de voir les plus petits détails quand il effectuait un bricolage demandant de la précision.

Mabrukk se pencha sur l'un des établis, prit délicatement entre deux doigts un petit objet de métal, et le contempla sous tous les angles. Vellux voyait l'œil vert du Skaven en très gros à travers le monocle géant. L'autre était trop concentré pour s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée du Prophète Gris. Son œil s'écarquilla, furibond.

- Dikhâl ! C'est ça que t'appelles « un conducteur conforme-conforme » ?!

Il pivota sur ses talons et lança rageusement la pièce mécanique sur un de ses apprentis qui glapit de douleur. Vellux s'impatienta, et toussa bruyamment pour attirer l'attention du chef Skryre. Le Maître Technomage sursauta, et sa figure s'allongea de crainte. Il s'agenouilla prestement et baissa la tête.

- Un millier de plates excuses, ô éternelle lumière de la colonie ! Votre très humble esclave ne vous a pas entendu arriver.

- J'ai vu ! Alors, Maître Technomage Mabrukk, des problèmes avec vos servants ?

- Rien que je ne puisse résoudre, ô suprême maître-étalon du terrier !

- Ca vaudrait mieux !

Le Prophète Gris marcha autour du Skryre, lentement, sans mot dire. Le Maître Technomage déglutit, et une fois de plus, le musc de la peur caressa très agréablement les narines du Skaven Blanc. Son ardeur redoubla.

- Les Seigneurs de la Ruine réclament-réclament des machines de guerre et des armes, Maître Technomage. Il va falloir que vous me fabriquiez le double de ce que votre clapier contient, et d'ici une lune !

Le Skaven sable eut un long frisson. Il répéta en bredouillant :

- Une… lune ?

- Oui, une lune ! Pas une nuit de plus !

- Mais… ça va épuiser mes Techno…

- Pas mon problème ! coupa Vellux. Mon problème est de livrer toute cette cargaison aux envoyés du Conseil des Treize quand ils viendront dans une lune ! Et je ne veux pas que notre colonie se retrouve sans défense après leur passage ! Alors vous allez bouger vos fesses, botter celles de vos larbins, et me fabriquer de nouvelles machines, au galop !

Il appuya cette déclaration d'une claque sur l'oreille de Mabrukk. Celui-ci sursauta, et courut à travers tout le laboratoire en appelant à grands cris tous ses sous-fifres. Le Prophète Gris soupira de mépris, et quitta l'atelier. Il fit quelques pas dehors, revoyant Diassyon du coin de l'œil, et reprit son chemin vers son laboratoire. Quand il fut sur le point de franchir la lourde porte à vapeur, il s'arrêta en entendant le bruit sourd d'une grosse explosion. Probablement l'une des chaudières trop alimentées… Il se passa la main sur la figure.

_Tous des incapables-incapables !_

- Touille lentement, prends bien ton temps.

Moly du Clan Pestilens était penché au-dessus d'une grande marmite de fer noirci, et remuait avec une longue cuiller de bois une mixture bleuâtre au fumet particulièrement répugnant. Près de lui, le Diacre de la Peste Soum surveillait l'opération de son unique œil, bras croisés. Il posa une de ses deux mains en décomposition sur l'épaule de son apprenti, et susurra à son oreille :

- Ajoute donc quelque chose de toi-toi.

Le jeune Moine de la Peste eut un petit frisson en sentant le contact glacé des doigts de son maître à travers le lourd tissu de sa robe. Il hésita, puis eut une inspiration. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, glissa deux doigts jusqu'au fond de sa mâchoire, et saisit l'une de ses molaires. Il tira, son visage se plissa de douleur, puis avec un petit claquement sec, la dent quitta sa gencive. Sans hésiter, il la jeta dans la potion.

- Bien, très bien, gloussa Soum. D'autres se contentent de leur sang ou de quelques poils. Ca, c'est du solide-solide !

Le jeune Moine de la Peste remua encore une minute. Des bulles crevèrent la surface du liquide en émettant des étincelles. Quelques volutes de fumée pourpre s'élevèrent. Moly en respira une pleine bouffée, et sentit tous les poils de sa fourrure se hérisser. Il tourna la tête vers le Diacre, qui éclata de rire en voyant sa grimace.

- Parfait ! C'est prêt-prêt !

Soum traîna le pas jusqu'au mur, et décrocha une louche. Il récolta une bonne lampée de la mixture, et approcha d'une chose-homme attachée à un chevalet de torture. Le prisonnier glapit et cracha sur le Diacre. Celui-ci ricana.

- Viens m'aider, mon petit. Ouvre-lui le bec !

Le jeune Moine de la Peste trottina vers la chose-homme, et lui saisit le crâne. D'une main, il lui pinça le nez et tourna, de l'autre il lui agrippa le menton et lui enfonça les griffes dans les joues. Rapidement, la chose-homme cria. Le Diacre versa d'un mouvement net le contenu de la louche dans le gosier du prisonnier. Celui-ci toussa, Moly rabattit violemment ses mains sur sa bouche pour la maintenir fermée. Au bout de quelques secondes, le faciès de la chose-homme changea de couleur, pour devenir tout rouge. Elle cessa de s'agiter, et ne bougea plus.

- Attends un instant…

La chose-homme écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à hurler, hurler, tout en s'agitant de plus en plus frénétiquement. Elle tira sur ses chaînes. À la troisième tentative, le chevalet se brisa, et elle put libérer sa main gauche. Moly sursauta, et sortit son couteau de sa robe. Le Diacre leva la main.

- Non, attends.

La chose-homme agrippa de sa main libre la chaîne qui retenait sa main droite, et l'arracha en un mouvement. Elle se redressa, et se plia en deux pour désentraver ses chevilles. Moly sentit la peur galoper dans son système nerveux, et jaillir de ses glandes. Il jeta un regard paniqué vers Soum. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, se contentait de regarder attentivement la chose-homme.

- Maître, on ne peut pas…

- Du calme, Moly.

- Mais il va se libérer-libérer !

Et vu l'état de rage destructrice dans lequel il se trouvait, le prisonnier n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à les mettre en pièces tous les deux. Moly pouvait se battre, mais il devait se mettre en condition pour ça, à l'aide d'une drogue qu'il devait ingérer quelques minutes avant le combat. Déjà, le bois autour du fer retenant son pied gauche se fendait dans un craquement d'échardes.

- Maître, il va nous tuer-tuer ! s'écria le jeune Moine.

- Achève-le ! ordonna sèchement le Diacre.

Le vieux Skaven n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. Le Skaven crème se jeta sur le prisonnier et lui enfonça son couteau dans la poitrine. La chose-homme grogna de douleur, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de remuer. Moly sentit son affolement monter à son paroxysme. Avec des crissements suraigus, il lacéra à une douzaine de reprises la poitrine du prisonnier. La chose-homme émit un grondement rauque, et s'écroula sur le chevalet. L'odeur du sang ruisselant sur sa poitrine assaillit le museau du jeune Skaven, et enflamma son système nerveux. Il bondit sur le prisonnier, lui arracha la gorge à grands coups de ses incisives cariées. Il déchira les chairs, suça goulûment le sang, et avala sans compter.

Quand il fut repu, il se calma, et s'aperçut qu'il était à califourchon sur le cadavre encore chaud de la chose-homme, complètement barbouillé de sang des pieds à la tête. Le Diacre de la Peste eut un petit rire.

- Eh bien ! Ca, c'était une belle concoction !

Tout honteux, Moly descendit, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il espérait tant pouvoir rester maître de ses pulsions violentes ! Le Diacre Soum ne parut cependant pas offusqué. Il dit simplement :

- Agenouille-toi, et prie le Rat Cornu. Remercie-remercie-le pour t'avoir donné autant d'inspiration.

Le jeune Skaven crème obéit prestement. Il s'aplatit sur le sol, son front toucha le pavé du sol. Il balbutia silencieusement une prière confuse. Un petit vent frais passa sur ses membres inférieurs.

- Tu seras un excellent Prêtre de la Peste, Moly…

Le jeune Skaven crème continua sa prière, lorsqu'il s'interrompit en sentant quelque chose lui caresser le postérieur. Il releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et eut le souffle coupé. Il se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation, en s'agenouillant, sa robe s'était retroussée sur ses reins, et que le Diacre avait la main posée sur sa croupe ! Il sursauta et s'éloigna en toute hâte en tirant fermement le tissu rêche de son vêtement vers le bas. Soum recula avec un petit rire gêné.

- Oh… mes vieilles pattes sont baladeuses.

Moly était peut-être jeune, mais n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie. Les Pestilens étaient formellement interdits dans les pouponnières de Brissuc, afin d'éviter toute contamination des femelles. Ils ne pouvaient donc connaître le plaisir de l'expérience de la reproduction. Généralement, leurs hormones étaient domptées par les drogues qu'ils consommaient à longueur de journée. Mais peut-être qu'avec l'âge, le cerveau finissait par se détraquer, donnant des pensées saugrenues ?

_Il veut que je fasse la pondeuse-pondeuse !_

La colère surpassa la peur. Il glapit :

- Je vous obéis-obéis pour la gloire du Rat Cornu, mais je ne ferai rien d'autre !

L'œil du Diacre cligna plusieurs fois à travers sa capuche, puis il bredouilla :

- Oh, bien sûr ! Je comprends. Sache que tu m'es précieux-précieux. Je peux être ton plus proche ami, n'oublie jamais ça.

Le vieux Skaven jeta un dernier regard vers le corps de l'esclave.

- Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Va faire tes ablutions, médite un peu, et dors. Les prochains jours seront pénibles-pénibles.

Moly recula vers la porte du laboratoire, sans oser tourner le dos au Diacre. Celui-ci ricana encore. Le jeune Skaven se cogna l'épaule en tentant de quitter la pièce, puis se retira précipitamment.

Moly courut, courut, jusqu'à un grand cylindre de cuivre de soixante pieds de diamètre. Il passa par la trappe latérale, et se retrouva à l'intérieur d'une petite antichambre. Il s'assit sur un banc, et se prit la tête à deux mains.

_Que faire, que faire ? Si je parle à Vellux, il me battra, et Soum me tuera ! Si je ne dis rien, Soum va vouloir me saillir !_

Le malheureux Skaven passa quelques longues minutes à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de servir de jouet au Diacre. Mais la mort n'était-elle pas un sort pire encore ? C'est alors qu'il eut une inspiration.

_J'ai deux frères ! Peut-être qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose !_

Diassyon était plutôt futé. Surtout, il semblait disposé à lui faire plaisir. Peut-être aurait-il une idée ? Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas en parler au Prophète Gris, ou à tout autre Skaven étant figure d'autorité, mais il y avait sans doute une autre solution ? Le Skryre pouvait inventer quelque chose pour l'aider à se défendre contre le Diacre s'il devenait trop entreprenant ? Ou bien alors, provoquer un accident mortel ? Oui ! C'était un moyen.

_S'il essaie encore de mettre la patte sur moi, je demande à Diassyon de faire quelque chose !_

Rassuré, il décida de suivre le conseil du Diacre, et de méditer un peu dans le Bassin de communion. Il laissa tomber sa robe à terre, et commença à retirer lentement les bandelettes qui enserraient ses membres.


	8. Nouveau départ

Psody resta près de trois mois chez la vieille Katel. Il lui fallut une semaine pour se remettre pour de bon de la maladie, et sa blessure mit une dizaine de jours de plus à cicatriser complètement. Sa fourrure était suffisamment fournie pour la rendre invisible. Katel le soigna avec un dévouement admirable, et supporta sa mauvaise humeur sans jamais perdre son sang-froid. Seul son rétablissement semblait compter à ses yeux. Elle se montrait compréhensive, mais pouvait aussi paraître extrêmement ferme, quand elle jugeait puérile l'attitude de son protégé.

Elle voulait également le préparer à repartir suivre son chemin. Aussi, lorsque la fièvre fut tombée et qu'il put de nouveau se concentrer, elle se chargea de lui enseigner les bases des règles sociales des Humains. Il n'y fut pas réticent, au contraire, sa curiosité naturelle le poussa à tout écouter. C'est ainsi qu'il retint les bonnes manières les plus communes selon les mœurs des citoyens de l'Empire : ne plus considérer les autres comme des esclaves ou des ennemis potentiels, utiliser la politesse sans flatterie inutile, et ce quel que soit le rang de l'interlocuteur, parler avec distinction en évitant de renifler, se gratter ou se curer le nez, éviter certains sujets de conversation choquants, préférer la réflexion et la discussion à la violence, et avoir une meilleure considération du beau sexe.

Le Skaven Blanc eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler la notion de propreté, lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie sans jamais se soucier de son hygiène. Là encore, Katel déploya des trésors de patience pour l'habituer à rester propre en toute circonstance. Cela lui parut finalement bien plus agréable, et bientôt ce fut pour lui un vrai plaisir de prendre un bain tous les deux ou trois jours et de se faire beau. Entretenir sa fourrure et ses cornes devint un rituel quotidien.

Il dut aussi se concentrer longtemps pour apprendre à bien se comporter à table, et se contenter de trois repas consistants entre le lever et le coucher du soleil – généralement, les Skavens mangeaient bien plus souvent, dans leur coin, et à toute vitesse. Son estomac s'adapta progressivement à ce nouveau rythme, et il découvrit toute la dimension sociale liée à ces moments de partage, complètement inexistante chez les siens.

Katel apprit également à son petit protégé à parler, lire et écrire le reikspiel. Au bout d'un mois, elle n'eut plus besoin de recourir à la magie pour communiquer avec lui. La vieille femme dut se résoudre à le laisser encore répéter les mots importants de temps à autre.

En échange de ces enseignements, le Skaven Blanc dut travailler.

D'abord, quelques besognes d'intérieur peu fatigantes, puis quand il put rester dehors, il passa aux tâches utilitaires plus physiques aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière voisine, entretenir le potager, couper du bois. Le premier jour, il s'y était attelé de très mauvaise grâce, jugeant ces activités indignes de son rang d'élu, et Katel avait dû user d'arguments plutôt persuasifs pour le raisonner. Petit à petit, cependant, son désir de remercier Katel prit le pas sur sa fierté. Il se rendit compte progressivement de l'importance de ces travaux, notamment quand la vieille femme lui fit goûter une soupe délicieuse faite avec les légumes dont il avait pris soin. À la fin, il prit lui-même des initiatives pour aider l'ermite à faire des réparations, des aménagements, des remises à neuf par-ci par-là.

Une amitié était née. Le soir, avant d'aller dormir, ils passaient plusieurs heures à parler de leurs expériences par rapport à la magie autour d'une tisane. Un jour, un contingent d'une douzaine de bandits marqués par le Chaos avait voulu prendre d'assaut la cabane, et les deux occupants avaient passé un moment très drôle en repoussant leurs agresseurs à grands renforts de sortilèges, chacun commentant avec humour les performances de l'autre. Le spectacle des malheureux survivants détalant comme des lapins avait fait rire le Skaven Blanc comme jamais il n'avait fait de sa vie.

Une seule chose gênait les deux solitaires : Psody n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. La trahison de Klur, les questions et ces horribles cauchemars le hantaient toujours. Il n'en parlait pas, or Katel sentait bien qu'il rêvait de choses qui le terrifiaient. Elle respecta son silence, mais s'inquiétait en voyant certains matins ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue, et ses cris la tenaient parfois éveillée la nuit. Le jeune homme-rat en était davantage désolé.

Vint le soir où Katel dit finalement :

- Vous pouvez être d'une compagnie très agréable, Psody. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire votre connaissance.

- Moi aussi, Dame Katel. Mais… vous parlez au passé ? Ai-je fait quelque chose… qui vous aurait déplu ?

- Pas du tout, mon petit. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et je pense qu'à présent, vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre de moi. Vous êtes guéri, il est temps pour vous d'aller de l'avant.

Psody soupira.

- Ah… Remarquez, vous avez sans doute raison, dit-il d'une voix chagrinée.

- Oh, mon petit raton ! Vous n'alliez pas rester ici toute votre vie ! Vous avez tout votre avenir devant vous ! Et ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions ! Je ne suis qu'une vieille folle sénile et solitaire.

- Non, Dame Katel. Vous êtes une bonne fée.

La vieille femme éclata de rire.

- Eh bien ! J'aurais aimé avoir la grâce d'une Dryade ! Plus sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas rester à crier et pleurer la nuit, et laisser vos visions vous tourmenter comme ça, encore et encore ! Ca m'attriste, or je ne suis pas une fée, et je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Vous devez chercher et trouver les réponses ailleurs !

- C'est vrai. Et puis, vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidé.

- Je n'ai quand même pas envie de vous mettre dehors sans but. Avez-vous au moins une idée de par où commencer votre nouveau parcours ?

- Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Je dois trouver-trouver Gotrek et Félix.

- Alors que, dans vos visions, ils se moquent de vous et vous tuent ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent détruire. Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis en colère contre eux. C'est comme si je voyais à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Le Nain ne voudra jamais me parler, mais je sens que Félix voudra bien m'écouter. Je veux le rencontrer. Au pire, s'ils me font du mal… au moins, j'aurai ma réponse-réponse.

Katel acquiesça lentement, et sa tête pencha légèrement sur le côté quand elle demanda :

- Et comment vous comptez faire pour les trouver ?

- Je vais retourner chez les Skavens.

- Quoi ? Mais vous disiez qu'ils allaient vous étriper !

- J'irai dans une colonie loin de Brissuc, près d'une grande ville des Humains. Là, je demanderai à leurs espions-espions d'interroger leurs contacts pour me dire où je pourrai rencontrer ces deux personnes. Je suis un Prophète Gris, ils seront obligés de m'obéir, je donnerai un faux nom pour plus de sûreté et je fuirai rapidement. Et puis après… le Rat Cornu seul le sait. Mais je ne retournerai pas chez eux. Je vous promets que je n'oublierai pas tout ce que vous m'avez appris.

- Je ne vous le demande pas, vous savez. Vous devez agir selon votre volonté, et non la mienne, autrement, vous perdriez votre liberté, et je ne vaudrais pas mieux que Vellux. Bien, allons nous coucher, demain sera une longue journée.

Le lendemain matin, Katel aida le jeune homme-rat à faire son balluchon. Elle lui laissa un pourpoint de rechange, la chemise de nuit, une couverture, une gourde pleine d'eau douce, et quelques rations de nourriture séchée, ainsi qu'un petit sac contenant des biscuits.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'orée du marais. Le trajet dura une heure durant laquelle ils purent encore discuter. Enfin, la terre se solidifiait, se couvrait d'herbe, la plaine prenait ses droits sur la fange. L'heure des adieux était arrivée. Psody avait du mal à parler.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas si on se reverra ?

- Oh, qui sait ? Mais l'Empire est grand, et ma cabane minuscule. Je vous ai appris des choses, mais vous avez encore beaucoup d'autres personnes à voir. Je suis certaine qu'il y en aura disposées à vous parler comme je l'ai fait, surtout si vous montrez que vous connaissez les usages des Humains. Mais choisissez bien, car les personnes ouvertes d'esprit sont excessivement rares.

- Je crois que ce Félix Jaeger en fait partie. Enfin, je l'espère.

Le jeune homme-rat stoppa le pas, se tourna vers la vieille sorcière, et resserra la lanière de son paquetage.

- Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

- Vous l'avez déjà fait, jeune Psody.

- Comment ça ?

- D'abord, vous m'avez permis, bien malgré vous, je le reconnais, de vous materner un peu, et ça m'a rappelé de très bons souvenirs. Ensuite, vous avez partagé d'agréables moments de conversation de magicien à magicien avec moi, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années. Pour ne rien gâcher, la maison est maintenant bien plus belle qu'avant, grâce à vos efforts. Enfin, le fait que vous ne rejetiez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit.

- Je reste un Skaven, un fils du Rat Cornu. Un de ses élus. Je dois lui faire honneur.

- Bien sûr, et aucun fils ne devrait jamais décevoir son père. Mais rappelez-vous que votre dieu ne vous a jamais dit personnellement ce qu'il attendait de vous.

- Il veut que mon peuple puisse vivre et prospérer à la surface.

- Sans doute, mais est-ce que cela doit impliquer la destruction de tous les autres peuples ? Peut-être pas. Nous autres, Humains, vivons avec les Nains et les Elfes, et on fait ce qu'on peut pour qu'il y ait un équilibre. Ce n'est pas le grand bonheur, mais au moins, on communique, on fait du commerce, on se débrouille.

- J'ai tout de même des visions d'Humains qui veulent ma mort ! Et puis, les choses-froides qui torturent ce Prophète Gris ! C'est comme si ma race était condamnée à être pourchassée par toutes les autres ! C'est ce que disent nos écrits.

- Oubliez les fables que les Prophètes Gris vous ont enfoncé dans le crâne. Vellux vous a donné sa version de la soi-disant parole du Rat Cornu, or il a été comme vous un jeune apprenti ignorant, dont le maître a transmis ce qu'il voulait bien lui transmettre. Et contrairement à vous, il n'a pas eu la chance de pouvoir observer les choses sous un autre angle, et avoir le choix entre plusieurs interprétations. En tant qu'élu de votre dieu, il est normal que vous ayez pour souci le bien-être de votre peuple, mais considérez que ce que _vous_ ressentez est plus important que ce que Vellux vous autorise à ressentir. C'est ce qui fait de vous qui vous êtes vraiment, Psody. Le « libre arbitre ». C'est une expression usée à force d'être utilisée, mais sa valeur n'en est en rien altérée. Et c'est un don unique, dont vous êtes peut-être le seul bénéficiaire de tous les Skavens. Découvrez complètement votre libre arbitre, assumez-le, et votre destin se mettra vraiment en marche.

Le Skaven Blanc eut une petite moue, et hocha lentement la tête.

- N'imaginez pas un monde où les Skavens et les choses-hommes – je veux dire, les Humains – marcheront main dans la main, Dame Katel. Ca ne marchera jamais.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas si naïve. Je n'attends rien de bon venant du peuple des Skavens tout entier. De toute façon, les Humains ont leur part de responsabilité dans ce conflit. Tant que la population sera aussi terrifiée par les sermons de ses dirigeants et incapable de réfléchir par elle-même, elle restera désespérément bornée. Mais je suis déjà très heureuse d'avoir pu donner mon avis à au moins l'un d'entre eux sans que celui-ci ne tente de m'arracher la tête à coups de dents. Et si j'entends parler d'un Skaven Blanc aux méthodes inhabituelles, qui tenterait de voir les choses d'une manière moins conventionnelle, plus… humaine, je saurai que c'est vous, ou mieux encore, un autre élu qui vous aurait suivi.

Psody rajusta encore son balluchon, soupira un petit coup, et sans trop comprendre comment, se retrouva à faire l'accolade à la vieille femme.

- Merci pour tout, dit-il d'une voix nouée.

- Pour le Rat Cornu, je ne peux pas me prononcer, mon petit raton, mais pour moi, le temps de votre séjour sous mon toit, vous avez été un fils adorable.

Le Skaven Blanc sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait cru possible d'entendre ce mot s'appliquer à lui. La vieille femme relâcha son étreinte délicate, et dit encore :

- Tenez, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour vous.

La sorcière sortit de son grand sac une petite sacoche de cuir, et la tendit à Psody.

- Promettez-moi que vous n'ouvrirez ce paquet qu'une fois dans un lieu moins salissant que ce marais.

- Promis-promis.

- Allez, maintenant il faut nous séparer. Et c'est à moi de vous remercier. Vous avez permis à une misérable recluse désabusée de sentir une dernière fois un brasier de vie dans son vieux cœur sec. Je n'espérais plus éprouver ça depuis longtemps. Et surtout, tant que vous n'avez pas rencontré ce Félix Jaeger, ne vous approchez pas des Humains ! Souvenez-vous qu'ils ne seront pas aussi accommodants que moi !

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, Dame Katel.

- Bonne chance, Psody l'élu du Rat Cornu.

- Qu'il récompense votre générosité.

- Il l'a déjà fait.

Psody essuya une larme qui lui chatouillait le coin de l'œil, sourit une dernière fois, pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Une autre heure plus tard, il était complètement sorti du marais. Quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il ne vit rien d'autre que quelques oiseaux volant entre les arbres, et le chemin de terre qu'il avait suivi. Il jugea qu'il était temps de découvrir ce que Katel lui avait préparé.

Il ouvrit la sacoche, farfouilla impatiemment dedans, sentit quelque chose de doux. Il posa le sac par terre, prit son contenu à deux mains, le sortit de son étui, et poussa une exclamation surprise en voyant qu'il tenait une robe. Une robe qui lui rappelait très vaguement les nippes qu'il avait reçues du Prophète Gris Vellux, mais la comparaison s'arrêtait vite. Les tissus étaient très fins, de couleur bleu nuit, avec des dessins cuivrés brodés dessus. Les bordures des manches et du col étaient renforcées avec des étoffes dorées. Dans le dos, il vit une broderie stylisée représentant une tête de Skaven Blanc avec de longues cornes droites, comme les siennes.

Débordant de joie, il courut dans la direction du marais, et cria :

- Merci, merci, Dame Katel !

Psody suivit les chemins de terre caillouteuse tracés par les Humains pour rallier leur grande ville la plus proche. Il marchait toujours la nuit, limitant ainsi les risques de tomber sur des Humains. L'obscurité nocturne n'affectait pas ses sens affûtés. Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube éclaircissaient l'horizon derrière lui, il quittait la route, et s'enterrait en quelques minutes dans un terrier, où il pouvait dormir tranquille jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

Il veillait attentivement à toujours se déplacer en direction d'un lieu nommé « Marienburg ». C'était une immense cité se trouvant au bord de la mer. Psody n'avait jamais vu la mer. Il sentait bien que l'atmosphère changeait, au fur et à mesure qu'il en approchait. L'air se faisait plus salé, et il découvrit bientôt le parfum des embruns. Cela ne lui fut pas désagréable. Le terrain était dégagé, mais il y avait suffisamment de buissons pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher quand il sentait l'odeur typique des Humains. Il ne prenait donc que peu de risques de se faire surprendre. Généralement, les Humains voyageaient par groupes, et faisaient halte quand les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Psody épia ainsi une demi-douzaine de campements de voyageurs Humains, davantage curieux qu'inquiet. Il entendait les conversations, et se tenait ainsi au courant de ce qui se passait chez eux.

Une rumeur en particulier revenait constamment.

Les Humains étaient aussi superstitieux que les Skavens, et craignaient la colère de leurs dieux. Ils cherchaient également à obtenir leurs faveurs, et guettaient le moindre signe bénéfique. Katel, bien moins isolée qu'elle ne le faisait croire, s'appliquait à se tenir informée de la situation politique du pays. Elle avait expliqué au petit Skaven Blanc que leur principal dieu était Sigmar, l'Humain qui avait unifié une quinzaine de grandes tribus pour fonder l'actuel Empire, deux mille cinq cents ans plus tôt. Deux années auparavant, une guerre terrible entre les Humains et les Forces du Chaos – ainsi les Humains appelaient-ils les choses-bizarres – avait déchiré le monde de part en part. Après avoir semé la mort et la destruction sur leur passage, les démons avaient finalement été stoppés aux abords d'une très grande cité sur une montagne au nord de l'Empire. Le grand seigneur des Humains, Karl Franz, avait affronté et vaincu le général de l'armée du Chaos. Un autre héros s'était illustré, un guerrier nommé Valten.

Ce Valten avait été reconnu comme étant la réincarnation de Sigmar, lui avait expliqué Katel. Un champion à la hauteur des Verminarques Skavens, les favoris du Rat Cornu investis de son pouvoir direct. Malheureusement, peu après sa victoire sur le Chaos, quelqu'un avait profité de la convalescence du champion impérial pour l'assassiner. Psody avait répété à la sorcière ce que Klur avait dit le jour de son passage à l'âge adulte, comme quoi ce quelqu'un avait été le Maître Assassin Snikch du Clan Eshin.

Or, d'après ce que le petit homme-rat entendit à plusieurs reprises, on avait repéré dernièrement un jeune enfant Humain qui portait la marque du dieu Sigmar. Une grande « sainte croisade » se constituait autour de lui dans cette cité appelée Marienburg. Les uns y voyaient une sombre imposture, les autres l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Ce qui étonna le plus le jeune Skaven Blanc était d'apprendre à quel point ces désaccords pouvaient être ravageurs. Les disputes dégénéraient en batailles rangées entre fanatiques de chaque bord.

Ces dissensions affaiblissaient les communautés Humaines, et les ennemis de l'Empire en profitaient pour le saper sur tous les fronts. Des hordes d'Orques venaient du sud, et on avait repéré des Skavens sortir de leurs égouts et s'aventurer dans les rues des villes du royaume voisin, celui où se trouvait Skarogne.

En résumé, les Humains avaient toujours peur de tout et de tout le monde. Et la peur les poussait à devenir extrêmement violents, comme les Fils du Rat Cornu. Et tout comme chez ces mêmes Fils du Rat Cornu, les conflits internes éclataient partout où les Humains étaient suffisamment nombreux.

Aussi, Psody ne fut pas si surpris par ce qu'il vit quand il arriva aux abords du village de Glückswiese. En revanche, un autre conflit bien plus profond devait sérieusement le secouer, ce soir-là.

Pour se repérer, il grimpa au sommet d'une grande butte. Le vent salé soufflait de plus en plus distinctement dans sa direction. Il écarquilla les yeux, et distingua dans le lointain un spectacle qu'il admirait pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était une gigantesque étendue lisse qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Elle semblait à la fois immobile et mouvante. De petits panaches de mousse paraissaient à sa surface par intermittences. Un grondement sourd caressa délicatement ses tympans. Oui, ce bruit régulier était agréable, apaisant. En tendant le cou en avant, il remarqua de longues bandes claires le long de cette surface mouvante. Ses yeux roses se focalisèrent sur des petites taches sombres qui montaient et descendaient au gré des mouvements de cette surface. Des bateaux. Or, les bateaux ne pouvaient circuler que sur l'eau. Donc, pensa le petit homme-rat, cette grande plaine sombre n'était pas constituée de terre, mais d'eau.

Du sable léché par des vagues d'eau salée. Cela correspondait à la description de Katel. Oui, plus de doute. Psody sourit sans s'en rendre compte quand il comprit qu'il contemplait la mer. Curieuse réaction pour un Skaven qui n'aimait pas tellement l'eau.

Plus loin, il repéra d'étranges formes trop régulières et trop disparates pour être naturelles, sur lesquelles scintillaient des lumières, ça et là. Ca ne pouvait être que cette cité d'Humains, la grande Marienburg.

Il approchait du but, il le savait. Il allait pouvoir rencontrer les Skavens de Marienburg, et leur demander de l'aider à retrouver Gotrek et Félix.

Il dévala la colline, et reprit sa marche. Il y avait encore de la route à faire.

Quelques heures passèrent encore, et le jour n'était plus très lointain, quand il distingua derrière une colline des lueurs orangées. Ses yeux distinguèrent des panaches de fumée noire, tandis que ses oreilles perçurent des crépitements caractéristiques.

_Un incendie…_

Mais pas de cris paniqués, Humains ou autres. Au contraire, il n'y avait aucun son, ni d'homme, ni de Skaven, ni animal.

Avide d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Psody pressa le pas. Il arriva bientôt face au village. Un panneau indiquait « Glückswiese ». Le petit Skaven Blanc sentit immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique de la mort. La charogne, la terre brûlée, le sang… Son oreille se dressa au bourdonnement furieux des premières mouches. La désolation s'était abattue sur ces lieux. Plusieurs maisons étaient en flammes, d'autres n'étaient déjà plus que ruines calcinées.

Quelques pas de plus, et le petit homme-rat se retrouva au milieu des maisons, sur le chemin principal. Il frissonna encore. Les cadavres s'accumulaient partout. Des dizaines et des dizaines de morts, probablement tout le village, étaient éparpillés dans la terre boueuse. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Certains étaient atrocement mutilés, et une souffrance inimaginable tordaient leurs traits. Psody prit quelques instants pour inspecter quelques-uns des corps. Certains semblaient avoir été découpés à l'épée, d'autres broyés à coups de massue, et quelques-uns portaient des traces de brûlures sèches et rondes, principalement dans les organes vitaux comme la tête ou le cœur.

_Hum… des traces de pistolets et d'arquebuses…_

Il releva le nez, et renifla plusieurs fois. Il ne sentit pas la moindre trace de magie dans l'air, encore moins une vapeur de malepierre.

_Que du physique, pas de Warp._

Il n'y avait que des cadavres d'Humains. Psody avait vu deux ou trois champs de bataille durant sa vie. Les Humains avaient l'habitude de ramasser leurs morts et les enterrer après les batailles. Les cadavres ennemis étaient généralement brûlés. Mais ce genre de ramassage n'intervenait que bien après la bataille, s'il restait des survivants. Dans le cas présent, le conflit était encore trop récent pour la pratique d'une telle opération. Le petit homme-rat comprit donc qu'il s'agissait d'un conflit entre Humains, et que tous ces gens appartenaient aux deux camps qui s'étaient battus.

_Deux villages différents ? Deux factions dans ce village ? Peut-être qu'il y a eu plus de camps-camps ?_

En vérité, c'était difficile à déterminer. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez les Humains pour distinguer clairement une bannière, un uniforme, ou tout autre signe de reconnaissance. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à voir les signes distinctifs qui pouvaient différencier différentes ethnies d'Humains, comme les nuances de couleurs de la fourrure des Skavens. Sa seule certitude était qu'il avait affaire à un conflit entre Humains.

Il se releva, et continua sa traversée à petits pas. Il vit alors un pistolet par terre. Ce n'était pas un des pistolets à malepierre du Clan Skryre, mais il était suffisant pour tuer. Il l'examina avec circonspection, et eut un sourire mauvais en constatant qu'il était chargé.

Un grand fracas retentit derrière lui. Il sursauta, pivota sur ses talons, son arme tendue à bout de ses deux bras tremblants. Rien ni personne, seulement un grand nuage de poussière autour de la chaumière qui venait de s'effondrer. Psody reprit son souffle, et se remit en marche.

Tout en progressant, il examina les alentours. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait marcher dans un village d'Humains sans être pressé par le temps, ni craindre pour sa sécurité immédiate – en tout cas, en apparence. Il s'appliqua à analyser le terrain, pour reconnaître les lieux.

_Voyons, ce grand bâtiment au centre, c'est la maison de l'habitant le plus riche. Le « bourremaître »… non ! « Bourgmestre » ! Cette construction avec la cloche, c'est comme le Temple du Rat Cornu, un temple pour l'un de leurs dieux. Là-bas, c'est un enclos où ils mettent leurs bêtes à viande et lait. Comment Chitik appelait ça, déjà ? « Vaches »._

Toutes les vaches gisaient dans le champ, en pièces. L'odeur de viande en train de moisir mêlée au sang coagulé titilla ses narines, et éveilla au plus profond de ses tripes des sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvées depuis bien longtemps. Son pelage se hérissa, pendant que les muscles de son visage se tendaient l'un après l'autre. L'envie de tuer, l'envie de détruire, de faire couler le sang, cette rage intrinsèque au caractère des Skavens refaisait surface. Il sentit grandir cette démangeaison, lentement mais sûrement.

Une flopée de souvenirs défila dans son jeune esprit bouillonnant. Mais oui, c'était comme à Maraksberg. Quelle extase avait-il éprouvé devant le parterre de cadavres d'Humains à ses pieds ! Comme le Rat Cornu avait dû être fier de lui cette nuit-là !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un petit bruit régulier. Son oreille pivota dans la direction d'où venait le son. C'était le souffle rauque d'une respiration difficile, poussée par la malheureuse victime d'une vilaine blessure, craignant pour sa vie.

Il pivota sur ses talons, et vit. C'était un Humain. Plus un enfant, mais pas tout à fait un homme, il portait la tunique et les chausses des paysans locaux. Son visage était maculé de sueur et de suie, ses yeux exorbités par les heures traumatisantes qu'il venait de passer. Assis par terre, appuyé contre un pan de mur, il se tenait les côtes, alors que sa chemise était rouge de sang. C'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. L'Humain écarquilla davantage les yeux, et sa respiration se bloqua. Psody ressentit instantanément une peur mêlée de répulsion émaner du blessé, et ce parfum masqua rapidement celui du sang. Le petit Skaven Blanc leva prestement son pistolet vers lui, et approcha lentement.

Il sentit alors ses propres traits se crisper de colère au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait lentement du blessé. Une fois de plus, ses instincts, sous la forme de la volonté de son dieu, prirent la parole.

_Les choses-hommes sont nos ennemies. Ma mission sacrée est de les exterminer !_

L'Humain retint son souffle, n'osant pas parler, mais ses yeux crièrent distinctement « je vous en prie, épargnez moi ».

_Tu oses demander la clémence d'un Skaven ! Un sale Skaven. Ton cauchemar._

_Un membre de la race suprême. Un Fils du Rat Cornu. Et pas le premier venu, non._

_Un élu. Un Prophète Gris appelé à diriger les siens vers la victoire._

_Non… Pas seulement un simple élu. Moi, Psody !_

Une fois de plus, les images se bousculèrent dans l'esprit du jeune homme-rat, qui se mit à trembler. Il revit le rictus méprisant de Klaus, ressentit la fourberie de Klur, il repensa aux sermons passionnés de Vellux, au plaisir de voir le sang chaud gicler et éclabousser son pelage blanc, à la fierté qu'il avait éprouvé le jour de sa nomination comme Prophète Gris…

_Moi, Psody… un… un…_

D'autres souvenirs plus récents titillèrent sa mémoire. Le mal-être qui l'avait saisi quand il avait mangé de la malepierre, les mauvais traitements infligés aux pondeuses, le visage inquiet de Chitik, toujours à ses côtés quand il se sentait malade… la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, le goût de la soupe de légumes, la fraîcheur de l'eau claire de la rivière sur son pelage. Enfin, il repensa à Katel.

_Un fils adorable… ?_

Katel, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et l'avait traité comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. La quiétude de son foyer. La bienveillance et la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle. Son si beau cadeau. Il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de tourner le dos définitivement à tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès d'elle. Qu'aurait-elle dit en le voyant se conduire ainsi ? Cette pensée submergea son cœur. Le pistolet se faisait de plus en plus lourd entre ses doigts.

Le blessé passa de la peur de mourir à l'incompréhension quand il vit le Skaven changer peu à peu d'expression. Le faciès tordu par la rage se détendit, et bientôt il ne présenta plus qu'une profonde tristesse. La surprise du jeune homme fut totale quand il distingua une larme brillante glisser le long de son museau. L'homme-rat blanc baissa le bras, glissa son arme à sa ceinture, fit demi-tour et disparut en courant au coin de la rue.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	9. Complications

**Deuxième partie : Des Skavens et des Hommes**

**Chapitre 9 : Complications**

Le grand cylindre de cuivre était planté tout droit au milieu de la caverne comme une tour de garde. Cependant, ce n'était nullement un dispositif de défense ou d'attaque. Quelques décennies plus tôt, en creusant une galerie pour agrandir leur colonie, les Skavens avaient trouvé par hasard cette citerne de soixante pieds de large pour le double en hauteur. Le Fils du Rat Cornu le plus versé dans les connaissances de la technologie, le Maître Technomage du terrier, avait reconnu le savoir-faire de leurs mille fois maudits ennemis jurés, les choses-naines. Impatient à l'idée de l'utiliser comme chaudière, il avait exposé plusieurs plans au chef du terrier, un Skaven décrépi du Clan Pestilens. Il lui avait parlé des possibilités, de l'apport conséquent en énergie, des nouvelles armes… tant de choses qui auraient grandement amélioré la qualité de vie à Brissuc, tout en garantissant un prestige inégalable à son Clan, le Clan Skryre, et à lui-même, par la même occasion.

Or, à sa grande stupéfaction, l'ancien Pestilens avait tout rejeté en bloc, préférant consacrer cette trouvaille à un usage exclusivement réservé à lui-même et ses servants. Le Maître Technomage s'était montré étonné, chagriné, puis furieux au point de fomenter une révolte qui fut rapidement étouffée. Le chef du terrier le condamna à servir de sujet d'expérience aux Corrupteurs du Clan Moulder. Il avait été enchanté de voir que le mutin s'était avéré bien plus obéissant et efficace comme rat-ogre.

Quelques cycles saisonniers suffirent à tous pour oublier les noms des deux protagonistes, leur dispute, même leur existence. La citerne, en revanche, était restée en l'état. Le Diacre de la Peste d'alors en avait fait une « chambre de communion avec le Rat Cornu ». Un endroit où seuls les Skavens du Clan Pestilens avaient l'autorisation d'entrer. D'ailleurs, aucun Skaven ne s'en plaignait, car il n'y avait que ceux qui portaient la marque des pestiférés pour supporter l'environnement créé à l'intérieur du cylindre.

On y pénétrait par une trappe ronde qui donnait sur une petite antichambre. Les Skavens pouvaient laisser leurs effets dans ce sas, puis franchir une autre porte à volant pour entrer dans la citerne elle-même. Ce lieu, à n'en pas douter, était le plus sale, le plus immonde, le plus infect de tout le terrier. Sur ordre de l'ancien Diacre, les Pestilens en avaient fait en quelques semaines un sanctuaire où ils pouvaient s'isoler, seuls ou en petits groupes.

Les membres du Clan Pestilens avaient une place à part dans la société des Skavens. Leur rapport très étroit avec les maladies les condamnait à rester à l'écart des membres des autres Clans, et des quartiers des pondeuses. En dehors des messes consacrées au Rat Cornu et aux batailles en son nom, ils ne se mêlaient jamais aux Skavens des autres Clans. Aussi avaient-ils ce moyen de reposer un peu leur corps et leur âme, et d'échanger quelques mots avec leurs congénères à l'occasion.

Des déchets de toutes sortes flottaient paresseusement dans une eau noirâtre dont le niveau s'élevait à trois pieds. L'odeur était tellement âcre, écœurante et forte que nulle narine normalement constituée ne pouvait la subir sans saigner. Le clapotis de vaguelettes se répercutait sur les parois métalliques du cylindre, tout comme les petits claquements des gouttes d'humidité sur la surface de l'eau. De temps en temps, les couinements et les bruits de pas légers des rats crevaient aussi le silence.

Rien de tout cela ne perturbait le Skaven qui s'était enfermé dans ce cloaque. Il était allongé sur le dos, nu, les bras en croix, les yeux clos, et se laissait tranquillement flotter parmi les ordures. L'eau immonde s'infiltrait dans ses nombreuses plaies ouvertes et irritait sa peau eczémateuse sur laquelle glissaient des limaces, des larves et d'autres petites vermines.

Moly du Clan Pestilens était en pleine méditation. Le jeune homme-rat, âgé de quatre cycles saisonniers plus une demi-douzaine de lunes environ, se concentrait sur chaque sensation qu'éprouvait la plus petite parcelle de son corps passablement rongé par la pourriture. Chaque léger glissement d'eau le long des poils de sa maigre fourrure, chaque contact d'un détritus artificiel ou organique sur sa peau. Il se visualisait dans cette position, attentif au moindre stimulus, comme s'il essayait de se voir par les yeux d'un spectateur se tenant au-dessus de lui. Ainsi, il devenait maître de son enveloppe charnelle, et espérait maîtriser parfaitement le fonctionnement de chacun de ses organes.

Ce rituel privé était également une manière de communier avec le Rat Cornu. La maladie constituait l'une des facettes de la divinité tutélaire des Skavens, et les Pestilens incarnaient cet aspect, au même titre que les Eshin symbolisaient la terreur suscitée par les ténèbres. Les Pestilens « entretenaient » la faune de leur fourrure et les maladies de leur organisme en se baignant régulièrement dans ce genre d'endroit pour se rapprocher de leur dieu, et comme ils étaient généralement sous l'effet de substances hallucinogènes, cette expérience leur était agréable.

Pas pour le Skaven crème, qui sentait des picotements sur ses nombreuses blessures infectées, malgré le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit. Il perçut un léger mouvement sur sa droite, dans l'eau. Il allongea le bras avec une rapidité surprenante, et ses doigts pustuleux se refermèrent sur quelque chose qui couina. Un rat. Moly lui arracha la tête d'un coup de dents, et l'infortuné rongeur finit dans l'estomac du Skaven en deux bouchées. Le Moine de la Peste avala bruyamment son en-cas. Une autre sensation le chatouilla, quelque part au bas-ventre. Il écarta les genoux, vida sa vessie, et sentit l'eau se réchauffer entre ses jambes. Puis il se laissa glisser sous le niveau de l'eau, afin d'en boire quelques gorgées. Il entendit au loin la cloche du Temple du Rat Cornu sonner trois coups.

_Bon, ça suffit._

Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, ses pieds touchèrent le fond de la cuve. L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au nombril. Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'au marches de cuivre qui conduisaient au sas. Il grommela en sentant les muscles froissés de sa jambe malformée lui faire mal. Il sortit de l'eau en s'aidant de la rampe de métal rouillé, et souffla bruyamment une fois à pied sec.

La petite antichambre comportait un tabouret, trois crochets sur lesquels les Skavens accrochaient leurs habits, ainsi qu'une grande plaque de métal poli servant de miroir. Les Skavens pouvaient ainsi se contempler, et se rappeler qu'ils portaient sur leur chair la marque de leur Clan.

_Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !_ pesta Moly en son for intérieur.

Bien que cette expérience ne lui était guère agréable, il se résolut à regarder son reflet, afin de voir l'évolution de la dégénérescence sur son corps. Plus le temps passait, plus il était ravagé. Au lieu de s'en réjouir, cela le rendait amer. Comme tous les Skavens du Clan Pestilens, Moly n'était vraiment pas joli à regarder. Contrairement à une très grande majorité de ses camarades de Clan, il en était parfaitement conscient. Tout comme ses frères de sang, le Rat Cornu l'avait privilégié il lui avait accordé une résistance peu commune. C'était à la fois un bienfait et une malédiction. La décrépitude le rongeait moins vite que les autres, et certains de ses camarades plus jeunes avaient déjà perdu un doigt ou quelques dents alors que lui était encore à peu près entier.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que le Diacre de la Peste Soum semblait s'être entiché de lui ? Depuis que le vieux Pestilens avait pris comme apprenti le jeune Skaven crème, ce dernier s'était senti de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Une fois, Soum avait posé la patte sur son postérieur découvert. Moly avait vivement protesté, et le Diacre n'avait jamais réitéré un tel geste. Néanmoins, le jeune Moine de la Peste était à peu près sûr de provoquer des humeurs troublantes chez son aîné. Chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, le Diacre ne détachait pas son unique œil de lui. Une nuit, même, le Diacre l'avait surpris dans cette même antichambre, alors qu'il sortait du bassin. Le vieux Skaven s'était retiré en s'excusant vaguement, mais Moly avait soupçonné le Diacre de l'avoir longtemps observé à la dérobée pendant sa méditation.

Il n'y avait pas que son corps qui était plus résistant. Son esprit sombrait moins rapidement et moins profondément dans les limbes quand il consommait l'une ou l'autre des drogues Skaven. Mais cela en réduisait d'autant l'effet d'atténuation de la douleur de ses nombreuses plaies et infections, et son intellect restait suffisamment alerte pour qu'il pût se rappeler combien il était peu enviable d'être un Skaven du Clan Pestilens.

Il soupira de résignation, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Près de lui, un vieux panier d'osier contenait des linges sales. Il ramassa une serviette avec laquelle il se sécha, puis il la déchira, et l'enroula autour de sa cheville. Il emmaillota ainsi ses pieds, ses mollets, et ses bras. Il ne lui restait plus que la tête à protéger. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers le miroir en tendant la main vers le panier, mais s'arrêta.

Il était le seul à avoir vu son visage à découvert depuis longtemps, et ce triste spectacle ne le surprenait guère. Or, ce matin-là, il réalisa quelque chose. Il se leva lentement, s'approcha de la surface lisse et brillante. Il contempla fixement le reflet de sa figure, et passa lentement les mains sur ses joues pour les rehausser. Il ne put réprimer un frisson angoissé.

_Je lui ressemble-ressemble !_

Le nez plutôt large et écrasé, les grands yeux, les incisives courtes, mais tout de même proéminentes, la couleur claire de sa fourrure… tant de petites choses qui lui rappelèrent le petit Psody, le cadet de la fratrie de six Skavens dont lui, Moly, était le quatrième-né. Il comprit alors que quelque chose s'était produit en lui le jour où son frère Diassyon du Clan Skryre lui avait annoncé sa disparition. Il frissonna davantage quand il comprit.

Il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans qu'il repensât à son petit frère. Et chaque fois que ça s'était produit, son premier réflexe avait été de vite prendre une substance pour détourner ses pensées.

_Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi penser à ce Skaven Blanc ? Il est mort-mort, de toute façon ! Le Rat Cornu ne se soucie guère de…_

Oui, mais pourtant il n'en était pas moins affecté. Et il n'était pas le seul. Diassyon avait clairement affiché une réaction de chagrin, le jour de cette disparition, tout comme l'aîné, Chitik la Vermine de Choc. Le Pestilens se remémora le faciès du Skaven brun quand il lui avait annoncé d'une voix brisée : « Psody est mort ! ». Ceci, ainsi que sa propre réaction. Diassyon avait voulu l'aider à se relever, il lui avait répondu par une vive réprimande.

Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude d'envoyer méchamment sur les roses les Skavens qui n'étaient pas de son Clan. Chaque fois, son congénère avait fui en laissant derrière lui les effluves de la panique ou du mépris. Or, ce jour-là, lorsque Moly avait aboyé sur Diassyon l'ordre de ne pas l'approcher, ce dernier n'avait pas détalé, et ce n'était pas de la frayeur qu'avait exhalé les glandes du Skryre. Plutôt de la peine. Comme s'il avait été davantage attristé par cette réaction que vraiment épouvanté. Et lui, Moly, sentit un nœud se former au fin fond de ses tripes à cette pensée. Comme si quelque part…il _regrettait_ d'avoir été aussi violent envers son frère.

_Non ! Il n'y a pas de notion de fraternité chez les Skavens !_ se dit-il fermement. _Et puis… et puis… je ne voulais pas le contaminer ! Il l'a bien compris, ça, hein !_

Pourtant, par la suite, il s'était appliqué à adoucir sa voix, à se montrer moins désagréable et méprisant envers le Skaven brun, c'était un fait. Simplement parce qu'il voulait avoir un meilleur contact avec lui. Il eut beau se torturer les méninges pour trouver une autre explication, ce fut peine perdue. Et le pire était qu'avec le temps, il avait fini par y prendre _plaisir_. Il attendait chaque jour le moment où il retrouverait ses frères avec impatience, et en leur présence, ses blessures permanentes le gênaient moins, ses tripes lui paraissaient moins nouées.

Il décida de ne plus y penser, sentant que ç'allait lui flanquer une mauvaise migraine. D'ailleurs, l'heure tournait, il était temps de rejoindre les autres pour la messe au Rat Cornu. Lentement, méthodiquement, il enroula des bandes de gaze moisie autour de son crâne, dissimulant peu à peu sa figure à son propre regard. Puis il suspendit son geste.

Il venait de réaliser autre chose qui l'horripila au plus haut point.

Ce jour-là, quelqu'un l'avait frappé par derrière, sur la tête, l'avait assommé, et avait profité de son inconscience pour le dépouiller de sa bure de moine. Ce quelqu'un avait donc pu voir son corps dénudé sous tous les angles ! Le Pestilens siffla de colère. Son agresseur avait profané son intimité, ni plus, ni moins, notion qui était bien plus prononcée chez les Pestilens que chez les autres Skavens. Mais qui avait fait ça ? Un des maraudeurs ? Un Skaven qui avait voulu l'humilier ? Ou bien y avait-il eu une raison plus complexe ?

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

_Quelle importance ? Seulement, si j'apprends qui a fait ça, ou si quelqu'un d'autre essaie sans se cacher..._

Il passa sa robe rouge sombre et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête avant de quitter la petite antichambre.

Il progressa péniblement à travers les tunnels sombres du terrier, espérant que l'effort l'aidât à s'arrêter de réfléchir, sans succès. C'est alors qu'il vit une forme accroupie entre deux rochers près de la paroi rocheuse. Un autre Moine de la Peste un peu plus âgé que lui, nommé Bagh, était en train d'évacuer le contenu de son gros intestin à même le sol. Moly le considéra sans mot dire, l'autre n'en parut nullement offusqué. Il se releva une fois sa petite affaire terminée, et se dirigea vers le temple, dans la même direction que le jeune Skaven crème. Celui-ci eut une soudaine illumination. Il demanda :

- Hé, Bagh !

- Quoi ? marmonna l'autre d'une voix à peine intelligible.

- Tu es au service du Clan Pestilens, comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais… et alors ?

Bagh sortit d'un des plis de sa robe une poignée de champignons qu'il mâchouilla bruyamment. Moly inspira et demanda :

- Si le Rat Cornu t'avait laissé choisir ton Clan, tu aurais rejoint lequel ?

Bagh était déjà complètement abruti. Il n'arriva pas à comprendre la question.

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes être un Pestilens ? Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas préféré être un Skryre ou un Moulder ? Et ne pas avoir les entrailles pourries ?

Son interlocuteur resta muet quelques secondes, puis il éclata de rire, avant de s'effondrer dans le caniveau. Moly secoua la tête, excédé.

_Ils sont tous bouchés, ou quoi ? Ou bien c'est moi qui n'ai rien à faire avec eux !_

Et pourtant, le Rat Cornu avait décidé que sa destinée serait telle, et l'avait choisi pour être un Pestilens.

_Non, _pensa-t-il soudain. _Ce n'est pas le Rat Cornu qui m'a choisi… C'est _Soum_ ! Si je suis… comme je suis, c'est uniquement à cause de _lui _!_

Soum, si gentil, si mielleux, si chaleureux… en réalité, c'était lui, et lui seulement, l'artisan de son malheur. Il l'avait expliqué, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi le jour où lui et ses cinq frères avaient été éjectés du ventre de leur génitrice. Il avait été le premier à pouvoir choisir du fait de la domination des Pestilens à Brissuc, il avait eu devant lui quatre ratons. Quatre ! Et son choix s'était porté sur lui. Le résultat était là : c'était bien ce vieux vicieux qui l'avait condamné à cette misérable condition, et qui voyait en lui un jouet pour sa libido.

Moly avait toujours été un Pestilens, mais pour la première fois, il pensa que la situation aurait pu être différente.

_Diassyon aurait pu être à ma place ! Non, pas lui. Klur, peut-être… Ou l'autre andouille, comment il s'appelait, déjà ? Skarr… Non, Skahl ! Et moi, je serais en meilleure santé ! Si seulement…_

Moly s'arrêta net, subitement pétrifié. Encore une fois, il sentit un long frisson ébranler sa colonne vertébrale. Il comprit qu'en réfléchissant à sa condition et à ses tenants et aboutissants, il s'engageait à son tour sur la pente glissante qui avait conduit Psody tout droit à sa perte.

Au plus profond du quartier de commandement de la colonie, dans son laboratoire, le Prophète Gris Vellux consultait les parchemins sur lesquels figuraient tous les inventaires. Le grand Skaven Blanc grattait nerveusement l'une de ses deux cornes torsadées comme celles d'un bélier en reniflant. Ses petits yeux chafouins profondément enfoncés dans leur orbite se plissèrent.

Trois jours auparavant, un envoyé du Conseil des Treize était venu avec une petite bande de Guerriers des Clans. Conformément aux instructions envoyées par les Seigneurs de la Ruine une lune plus tôt, le messager était venu prélever un tribut conséquent en esclaves, en Skavens et en matériel pour mener un assaut sur une grande cité des choses-hommes. Le Prophète Gris avait réussi à stimuler suffisamment ses sous-fifres pour assurer une production suffisante, et le messager était parti satisfait. Les Technomages du Clan Skryre avaient dû reconstituer en un temps record de nouvelles machines de guerre, et n'avaient pas encore terminé.

En relisant pour la troisième fois ses notes, le Prophète Gris jugea que c'était peut-être une occasion de faire quelques changements. La colonie de Brissuc était sous l'influence des Pestilens, les Skavens de la maladie, qui étaient majoritaires. De tous les Clans majeurs, le Clan Skryre restait le plus puissant de tout l'Empire Souterrain, et leurs représentants avaient toujours de quoi bricoler leurs inventions. Quant au Clan des assassins Eshin, ses membres n'avaient guère besoin de beaucoup de ressources, en dehors des poisons. Mais il avait dernièrement négligé les membres du quatrième Clan majeur des Fils du Rat Cornu.

_Il est temps de nous diversifier-diversifier. Je vais leur rendre une petite visite._

Il se leva, boutonna son gilet gris sans manche, vêtement qu'il préférait aux habituelles robes grises des Prophètes Skavens, rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, prit son bâton de marche, et quitta l'office.

Encore une fois, il lui fallut du temps pour atteindre le quartier où il souhaitait se rendre. Il passa tout le trajet à maugréer contre l'incompétence des Skryre, et leur incapacité à lui fournir un véhicule._ Peut-être qu'_eux_ pourront me fabriquer quelque chose ?_ pensa-t-il en arrivant devant la lourde grille aux énormes barreaux de fer noir.

Un parfum de charogne lui monta à la tête à travers ses narines. En levant les yeux, il remarqua cinq cadavres de Skavens cloués sur les pointes supérieures de la grille. Ils étaient particulièrement peu ragoûtants à contempler, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient déjà à un stade avancé de décomposition, mais surtout à cause de leurs inquiétantes déformations. L'un avait quatre jambes, le deuxième une deuxième queue qui lui sortait du cou, deux longs bras griffus jaillissaient des omoplates du troisième, le quatrième avait une deuxième tête incrustée dans le ventre, et le cinquième avait les membres et la queue anormalement longs et maigres. Vellux entendit un léger râle émaner de la bouche de l'un des misérables crucifiés. Un autre remua très légèrement une patte. Le Prophète Gris cracha par terre.

_Encore en vie-vie ! Heureusement que je ne fais pas partie de ce Clan d'allumés !_

Le Clan Moulder. Les Corrupteurs, ces Skavens à l'esprit dégénéré, étaient obsédés par le façonnage de la chair. Leur art consistait à utiliser la malepierre pour construire à leur guise des créatures dont l'excentricité n'était limitée que par l'imagination du créateur. Grâce à la matière corruptrice tant prisée par les hommes-rats, il était possible de modifier la structure d'un corps organique, d'y incorporer d'autres éléments organiques ou non, pour des résultats parfois insensés, souvent redoutables, toujours dérangeants. Une fois une expérience réussie, elle était confiée à un Chef de meute. Les Skavens du Clan Moulder qui ne créaient pas étaient entraînés à dresser.

Les expériences ratées, les intrus, les punis confiés aux Moulder finissaient leurs jours exhibés sur l'entrée de leur territoire. Excellent avertissement. Quiconque approchait des quartiers du Clan Moulder savait à quoi s'attendre. Inutile de dire que tous les hommes-rats étaient terrifiés à l'idée de finir en pâture dans les griffes du Clan Moulder. Devenir une de leurs abominations était un sort fort peu enviable.

Vellux repéra une corde sur l'une des colonnes de soutien de la grille. Il la tira, et une plainte forte et brève résonna à travers la caverne. Des grognements sourds retentirent, tandis qu'un martèlement régulier annonça la venue d'une créature particulièrement volumineuse. Un instant plus tard, le Prophète Gris vit derrière les barreaux l'imposante et énorme silhouette d'un rat-ogre. Un œil non exercé verrait juste un Skaven de très grande taille, mais Vellux savait que ce monstre était différent.

Les rats-ogres étaient les armes de chair et de sang les plus répandues et les plus connues du Clan Moulder. En dehors des Corrupteurs, nul ne savait réellement comment concevoir de telles aberrations. La théorie la plus répandue était un mélange de sang d'ogre et de malepierre dans des proportions secrètes injecté dans un Skaven vivant. Une expérience à la durée indéfinissable, dont la douleur provoquée ne manquait jamais de briser complètement l'esprit du malheureux cobaye. C'était un avantage considérable les rats-ogres étaient très facilement manœuvrables. Tant qu'on ne les attaquait pas ou qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, ils restaient généralement dans un état d'hébétude qui les rendait extrêmement dociles. Peut-être même qu'ils pouvaient servir d'animaux de compagnie pour les choses-hommes, selon certains érudits Skavens.

En revanche, quand ils se sentaient agressés ou que leur estomac leur ordonnait de partir en chasse, ils devenaient d'effroyables machines à tuer. Les Corrupteurs concentraient leurs infâmes concoctions dans les muscles des membres supérieurs de leurs créatures. Leur principale puissance tenait donc dans leurs énormes bras, leurs poings d'une taille supérieure à celle du crâne d'une chose-verte, et leurs griffes acérées pouvant déchiqueter les plus lourdes armures aussi facilement qu'une feuille de parchemin.

Ce rat-ogre-là mesurait neuf pieds de haut. Il présentait une musculature surdéveloppée à l'extrême sous un poil ras, avec des bras plus gros que des troncs d'arbre, striés de veines épaisses comme des câbles d'acier, des jambes tendues tels de puissants ressorts, prêtes à bondir, des griffes noires et luisantes longues comme des dagues et plus tranchantes qu'une batterie de rasoirs. Sa tête perchée sur ses larges épaules paraissait presque trop petite, et la longueur effrayante de ses incisives ne desservait pas cette impression. Il contempla fixement le Prophète Gris Vellux, se gratta l'entrejambe, renifla bruyamment deux fois, puis saisit fermement les barreaux de la grille de ses énormes pattes, et la fit coulisser sur le côté.

Sans un regard pour la créature, Vellux franchit le seuil de la tanière des Moulder. Derrière lui, le rat-ogre referma la grille dans un grand fracas métallique. Le Skaven Blanc s'enfonça dans un tunnel sombre.

Plus il progressait vers le centre du secteur, plus les petits détails révélateurs s'accumulaient. D'abord, l'odeur cuivrée de sang. Plutôt d'un mélange de moult sangs. Le Rat Cornu seul savait combien d'espèces différentes étaient passées sur les tables d'opération des Moulder depuis la fondation de Brissuc. Rapidement, les oreilles de Vellux furent titillées par toute une gamme de sons. Des cris, bien sûr. La terreur, la souffrance, la colère se répercutaient sur les parois du tunnel qui se divisa en une demi-douzaine de galeries. Il obliqua pour continuer dans la galerie principale.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les cris se faisaient de plus en plus clairs. Les Moulder expérimentaient sur des esclaves Skavens, choses-hommes, choses-vertes, et même quelques mini-choses. D'autres sons se mêlaient au concert de braillements : des grondements bestiaux, des cliquetis d'instruments de torture, des gargouillis, des clapotements et des giclées de fluides corporels divers. Le plus effrayant était les rires. Les bourreaux, d'ignobles sadiques à la cervelle embrumée par les vapeurs de malepierre, se délectaient de la douleur de leurs victimes. Plus un Corrupteur Moulder était expérimenté, moins il était psychologiquement équilibré.

Vellux passa devant plusieurs petites cellules, chacune contenant un sujet d'expérimentation. Il pressa le pas, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Non pas que le triste spectacle des expériences Moulder lui faisait peur, il en avait vu d'autres, mais il jugeait le processus de mutation suffisamment complexe pour ne pas perdre du temps et de l'énergie en tortures. En outre, l'amusement des Corrupteurs l'exaspérait.

Au plus profond du tunnel principal, les parois de roche elles-mêmes semblaient muer peu à peu, et faisaient penser davantage à l'intestin d'une bête aux dimensions pantagruéliques. Le boyau accouchait d'une grande cave circulaire éclairée par des « mouchaflammes » accrochées aux murs. Ces insectes grands comme une patte de Skaven avaient l'abdomen gonflé au point d'être plus gros que le reste de leur corps, et cette partie hypertrophiée de leur anatomie émettait une lumière jaunâtre.

C'était précisément au cœur de cette cavité, au milieu de trois chevalets disposés en triangle, que le Maître Mutateur Skilit débridait sa fureur créatrice. Des milliers de victimes avaient perdu la raison ou la vie entre ses mains expertes. Le Skaven Blanc toussa pour attirer l'attention du chef local du Clan Moulder. Skilit se retourna, un sourire sournois étira sa longue mâchoire, et il s'inclina.

- Bonzour, ô zublime-zuprême Dirizeant de la Décadenze !

Le Maître Mutateur Skilit était une sombre brute assoiffée de sang et de viande fraîche. C'était un grand Skaven brun, à la silhouette longiligne engoncée dans une longue robe blanche volée à une prêtresse chose-homme, qu'il portait devant derrière. La minceur de ses bras, ses jambes, son cou et sa queue le faisaient paraître plus grand encore qu'il n'était déjà. Comme tous les Corrupteurs qui grimpaient dans la hiérarchie, il avait pratiqué sa chirurgie sur lui-même à plusieurs reprises. Sa première « expérience » avait été de s'arracher la langue pour greffer à la place celle d'une vouivre. Elle était plus longue, il pouvait la déployer comme un fouet, mais la conséquence avait été ce perpétuel zézaiement. Beaucoup de Skavens riaient de ce défaut de prononciation dans son dos. Seulement dans son dos, car plus personne n'osait se moquer de son abcès devant lui après ce qui était arrivé au premier Skaven qui l'avait fait.

Il s'était également greffé un cinquième doigt opposable sur le tranchant de chaque main, et deux oreilles supplémentaires dans le cou. Il pouvait ainsi se repaître deux fois plus de la souffrance de ses souffre-douleur. Enfin, il s'était appliqué à assouplir ses muscles, ses os et son système nerveux, afin d'être encore plus flexible qu'un Skaven ordinaire.

- Que me vaut l'immenze privilèze de votre venue, ô mon maître zuperbe-futé ?

- Besoin de plus de troupes, Skilit ! Le dernier passage du messager du Conseil des Treize nous a laissé affaiblis. Les Moulder ont des armes efficaces-efficaces, non ?

- Bien entendu, ô indizpenzable et indéfectible zeigneur.

Vellux sentit son front se plisser de perplexité. Il repensa à quelque chose qui semblait lui chuchoter le contraire.

- Comment vous pouvez laisser ce rat-ogre stupide garder l'entrée ?

- Tibwhâz ? Il n'y a pas de quoi z'inquiéter, ô zérénizzime mezzazer du Rat Cornu. Z'est moi qui l'ai créé, puis drezzé. Ze zuis très content de lui.

- Il pourrait faire entrer-entrer n'importe qui !

- Pardonnez-moi mon outrecuidanze, ô mon mirobolant-magnifique maître adoré, mais ze vous azzure du contraire !

- Expliquez !

- Quand il voit un Zkaven zeul, il le laizze entrer parze qu'il zait qu'un Zkaven zeul ne représente pas de danzer-danzer. Z'il zent des effluves d'agrezzivité, alors il n'ouvre pas, mais gronde pour le faire partir. Z'il voit pluzieurs Zkavens, il va zerzer le Zef de Meute qui va voir lui-même de qui il z'azit.

- Oui, mais s'il voit un Skaven du Clan Eshin qui serait venu vous empoisonner ? Ou qui pourrait l'empoisonner d'une fléchette ?

- Hé hé, il zentirait le poison, il a un nez très aiguisé-aiguisé. Za le ferait crier !

- Et si l'Eshin n'a pas de poison ? Un assassin Eshin pourrait entrer vous égorger ?

- Non plus ! Tibwhâz verrait un Zkaven qui n'émet pas l'odeur habituelle des Zkavens, puizque les Ezhin ze coupent-coupent les glandes à muzc. Ze ne zerait pas normal, auzzi il gronderait. Pareil zi z'est une zose-homme ou une zose-naine. Et zi zamais on l'attaque, il zait ze défendre, et mes Guerriers des Clans zont alertés. Ze l'ai fabriqué il y a quatre lunes, et il ne m'a zamais fait défaut.

Vellux hocha lentement la tête avec une moue songeuse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les Moulder, et se méfiait au plus haut point du Maître Mutateur Skilit et de son intellect plus tordu encore que ses créations, mais il savait reconnaître une bonne initiative quand il en voyait une. En y repensant, ce rat-ogre avait l'air bien efficace. Et puis, il fallait s'attirer de nouveau les bonnes grâces du Clan Moulder, qu'il avait délaissé depuis quelques lunes, déjà.

- C'est encourageant.

- Oh, merzi, merzi ! Vous êtes trop bon !

Le Prophète Gris tendit un parchemin au Maître Mutateur. Celui-ci le déroula, et l'examina.

- Je veux tout ça, et vite. La colonie en a besoin.

- Hum… rien d'impozzible. Tout pourra être prêt d'izi une lune ou deux, pas plus.

- Bien. Je vais vous motiver un peu, Maître Mutateur. Quand la cloche du Temple sonnera quatre coups, allez au quartier des pondeuses, et choisissez-en une. Vous pourrez rester avec elle jusqu'aux six coups.

Skilit écarquilla ses immenses yeux étincelants d'un reflet doré.

- Oh, quelle zoie ! Vous êtes vraiment l'incarnazion du Rat Cornu !

- Dites à vos disciples que si vous fournissez les créatures dans les temps, les six meilleurs pourront passer une nuit avec une pondeuse. Et vous, vous en aurez trois.

- _Trois ! _Trois… pondeuses ?

- Trois nuits. Avec autant de pondeuses que vous serez capable d'ensemencer.

Skilit se mordit la queue tout en tordant furieusement sa chair sous sa blouse. Mais un éclat rougeâtre dans l'œil du Prophète Gris le doucha net. Le Skaven Blanc murmura d'une voix douce :

- C'est la carotte-carotte, Skilit. Et voici le bâton : si je n'ai pas _toutes_ les créations de cette liste dans deux lunes, je demanderai aux Pestilens de remodeler ce secteur à leur façon-façon.

Le Maître Mutateur déglutit en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Les Moines de la Peste n'auraient même pas besoin de franchir la grille gardée par Tibwhâz pour exterminer les Moulder. Quelques vessies pleines de viande contaminée judicieusement placées à travers des galeries discrètement creusées ou des cheminées naturelles pouvaient rapidement transformer tout le quartier en un second cloaque à Pestilens. Et dans le cas d'une purge clanique ordonnée par le chef de la colonie, il ne fallait compter sur aucun soutien de la part de l'un des autres Clans. Dans aucun cas, en réalité.

Vellux se détendit un peu.

- Je sais que vous pourrez le faire, et vous aussi-aussi. Retournez travailler, je vais prévenir le ranuque en chef de votre passage.

Skilit s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Il leva la main.

- Maître, z'ai quelque zose à vous montrer.

Le Maître Mutateur emmena le Prophète Gris à un grand escalier étroit. Ils descendirent ainsi jusqu'à une immense cave basse coupée sur toute sa longueur par d'épais barreaux. C'était la cellule spéciale où les Moulder enfermaient les prisonniers qui n'étaient pas Skavens. Précaution nécessaire, les Skavens avaient tendance à massacrer les non-Skavens et réciproquement quand ils se retrouvaient enfermés au même endroit.

Présentement, les prisonniers étaient des choses-hommes. Vellux les considéra quelques instants.

- Choses-hommes ? Et alors ?

- Vous avez vu ? Elles ont des mutazions !

En effet, certaines choses-hommes avaient une fourrure particulièrement développée, d'autres avaient des malformations inhabituelles. Trois yeux, une bouche à l'arrière du crâne, des clavicules très longues…

- Eh bien quoi ? grogna le Skaven Blanc. Vous avez déjà fait mieux, non ?

- Bien zûr, bien zûr, votre magnifizenze. Mais ze n'est pas moi qui ai fait tout za ! Quand mes Guerriers des Clans ont ramené zes prizonniers, ils étaient comme za !

Le museau du Prophète Gris se plissa.

- Où les avez-vous trouvés ?

- À deux zours de marze de Brissuc. C'était un petit villaze à zoses-hommes. Pas beaucoup-beaucoup, seuls quelques paquets de dix. Ils étaient tout déformés, comme les zoses-bizarres ! Ze n'est pas normal !

- En effet. Un village entier, vous dites ?

- Oui-oui !

- Hum… Les choses-hommes ne laissent pas vivre les mutants.

- Ils ont peut-être été mutés touz en même temps ?

Vellux grommela. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être le premier à avoir raison.

- Pas idiot.

- À votre avis, comment est-ze arrivé ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même.

- Un sort lancé par un magicien chose-bizarre. Aescos Karkadourian.

- Le zorzier qui ose contezter votre autorité zur la rézion ?

- Lui-même.

Le Prophète Gris Vellux posa une main sur l'épaule de Skilit.

- Je compte vraiment sur vous, Maître Mutateur. Je _dois_ détruire ce mage, et vous allez m'y aider ! Souvenez-vous : deux lunes, carotte, bâton. Compris-compris ?

Le Maître Mutateur hocha affirmativement la tête. Vellux le quitta sans un mot de plus, et se dépêcha de sortir du quartier des Moulder.

- Allez, allez ! Tuez-tuez ou crevez-crevez !

La Grande Dent Furghân, chef des Vermines de Choc de la colonie, restait en arrière, et contemplait trois de ses guerriers à l'œuvre. Les trois grands Skavens Noirs se battaient de toutes leurs forces, haletant, fouettant l'air de leur arme lourde. Ils couraient autour d'une grande et inquiétante créature. La trégara était un insecte d'une taille monumentale – celle-ci, en l'occurrence, faisait huit pieds de haut – ressemblant à une mante religieuse avec une carapace ayant la couleur et la texture de la roche. Ces créatures étaient une vraie plaie pour les Skavens, elles jaillissaient des recoins les plus sombres quand ils s'aventuraient dans des galeries inexplorées. Les trégaras pouvaient tailler en pièces un Guerrier des Clans aguerri en une poignée de secondes.

D'ordinaire, les Vermines de Choc avaient un caractère plus solidaire que les Skavens des autres Clans, et étaient plus enclines à sympathiser et à coopérer. Ce n'était pas le cas de Furghân, inhabituellement lâche pour un Skaven Noir. Il se contentait donc d'observer ses guerriers risquer leur peau sans lui. Les dix esclaves étaient tous rassemblés dans un coin, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Ils avaient vu la trégara équarrir deux de leurs camarades coup sur coup, et seule la peur de recevoir une sévère correction de la part de la Grande Dent les empêchait de détaler purement et simplement. Les cinq Guerriers des Clans chargés de les surveiller n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Les trois Vermines de Choc suaient et soufflaient, mais ne diminuèrent pas leurs efforts. Le plus âgé d'entre eux esquiva de justesse l'attaque de la bête, qui garda une touffe de poils noirs coincée dans sa pince. Il souffla de colère, et donna un coup droit de pique. Il cria par-dessus son épaule :

- Rool !

Le dénommé Rool brandissait une énorme épée à deux mains. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même tout en avançant dans la direction de la trégara. Un choc l'arrêta net. L'insecte poussa une plainte stridente alors que l'une de ses pattes sauta et tomba dans la poussière.

Le Skaven Noir âgé repartit à l'assaut de plus belle, et planta sa lance dans l'élytre de la bête. La pointe d'acier resta fichée dans sa carapace. Elle rugit, et se cabra. La Vermine de Choc n'eut pas le réflexe de lâcher prise, et se retrouva juste devant la trégara. Celle-ci fouetta l'air de sa queue, et heurta le Skaven Noir dans les côtes. Il fut projeté en l'air, et s'écrasa contre la pierre.

- Briach ! s'exclama le plus jeune des trois guerriers.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage pour son ami. Déjà la trégara revenait à l'assaut. Il bondit en arrière, évitant les redoutables pinces de la créature d'extrême justesse. Dans le mouvement, il faillit laisser tomber son lourd marteau de bois. L'insecte recula, fléchit ses pattes, et bondit sur Rool. Elle se retrouva sur lui, et se pencha en avant pour le mordre. Le Skaven Noir lui attrapa les mandibules. Il sentit les redoutables protubérances barbelées lui lacérer les doigts, mais l'adrénaline et le musc de la rage atténuèrent la douleur. Il écarta les mains de toutes ses forces, et bientôt des craquements caractéristiques retentirent. Un sursaut de plus, et la trégara recula avec un autre sifflement suraigu. Des gouttes de fluide jaunâtre tachèrent le champ de vision de Rool.

Avec un meuglement de défi, Briach courut vers la trégara, sauta et attrapa la hampe de la lance, avant de tirer un coup sec. Il arracha l'élytre, ce qui déséquilibra l'insecte géant. Puis le lourd maillet de bois de la troisième Vermine de Choc percuta son flanc. Rool en profita pour se relever en vitesse et récupérer son épée.

Malmenée de toutes parts, la trégara vacilla sur ses trois pattes arrière restantes, désorientée. Rool fit un large moulinet de son arme à ras du sol pour la déstabiliser encore, puis frappa son abdomen du plat de la lame dans le même mouvement. L'insecte géant bascula sur le dos avec un crissement indigné.

- Vas-y, Chitik !

Le jeune Skaven Noir brandit au-dessus de sa tête son énorme marteau, et l'abattit sur la tête de la créature avec un feulement enragé. Elle éclata avec un claquement sonore. Les pattes de la trégara tressaillirent encore nerveusement, puis se replièrent sur elles-mêmes.

Enfin, le calme revint dans la caverne. Plus personne ne bougea. On n'entendit plus que les respirations haletantes des trois combattants. Puis Rool regarda les deux autres Skavens Noirs l'un après l'autre, et éclata d'un fou rire avant d'enfoncer profondément son épée dans le corps inerte de la trégara. Briach rit à son tour, et piqua l'insecte de sa lance. Enfin, Chitik gronda et rugit de joie avant de flanquer une grande claque dans le dos de chacun de ses deux camarades.

Leur victoire était incontestable, leur allégresse légitime.

Ce ne fut pas au goût de Furghân. Il avait bien vu et analysé les techniques de ses trois larbins. Ils avaient tous bien progressé, et s'étaient enhardis. Leurs mouvements, leur résistance, leur vivacité s'étaient affermis, pas de doute. Le moment où l'un d'entre eux allait le défier publiquement pour le renverser n'était peut-être pas si lointain. Il résolut de ne pas leur laisser le temps d'y penser. Il se redressa et aboya :

- On y va, bande de minables-minables !

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il écrasa son poing sur le crâne de l'un des Guerriers des Clans. Les esclaves sursautèrent, reprirent leurs outils, et retournèrent en vitesse creuser dans la galerie d'où était sortie la trégara. Briach et Rool rejoignirent Furghân et restèrent derrière les sapeurs. Leur présence seule suffisait à les motiver. Chitik posa son marteau, et s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle. Le carreau dans le poumon qui avait failli le tuer quelques mois plus tôt avait diminué son endurance. Il était toujours capable de se battre, mais ne pouvait plus se dépenser aussi longtemps. Il porta les mains à ses tempes qui bourdonnaient. Le sang qui battait dans ses tympans l'assourdissait.

Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'un des Guerriers des Clans. Comme tous les Skavens, il était jaloux et envieux, et surtout saisissait l'occasion de nuire à quelqu'un de plus haut placé que lui quand elle se présentait. Il tira lentement et silencieusement son coutelas de son fourreau, puis il avança sur la pointe des pieds. Il leva le bras, concentré sur l'espace entre les omoplates du Skaven Noir.

Une détonation éclata et se répercuta sur la voûte. Chitik se releva d'un bond, saisissant son maillet dans le mouvement. Le Skaven lui tomba sur les pieds. Une brûlure fumait à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Toujours surveiller-surveiller ses arrières, mon frère ! ricana une voix.

Un bruit de pas sur la terre froide approcha, et bientôt la Vermine de Choc vit arriver un Skaven brun, au physique ordinaire, mais à l'assurance peu commune. Il était vêtu d'un tablier de cuir muni de nombreuses poches, portait une calotte de tissu sur la tête, et son front était ceint d'un bandeau sur lequel trois paires de lentilles de différentes tailles étaient fixées les unes derrière les autres par des cercles et tiges de cuivre. Il tenait d'une main ferme un long jezzail à malepierre encore fumant.

Chitik ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Diassyon !

- Heureusement, heureusement que je t'ai suivi ! Il aurait pu te blesser !

- Comment une crevure de Guerrier des Clans peut oser faire ça ?

Le Skaven brun eut un petit sourire navré en haussant les épaules.

- Bah, tu les connais ! Des pauvres types jaloux-envieux !

Chitik était furieux. Sans l'aide de Diassyon, le Guerrier des Clans l'aurait blessé, peut-être plus. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Le Skaven brun perçut l'odeur d'énervement émise par ses glandes. Il préféra ne rien dire, et éviter le risque de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il était temps, d'ailleurs, car Furghân revenait à pas lourds vers les deux frères. Il fit un geste de la main et beugla :

- Chitik ! Reviens ici-ici ! T'as assez paressé !

Le jeune Skaven Noir se releva complètement avec un soupir ennuyé. La Grande Dent s'approcha du Technomage. Il exhiba ses dents, et un filet de salive glissa de ses lèvres jusqu'au sol.

- Et toi, le Skryre, t'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage !

- Sûr ? demanda le Skaven brun avec insolence. C'est le Maître Technomage Mabrukk qui m'a envoyé ici. Il veut que je m'assure qu'on pourra creuser un tunnel pour le malerail-malerail.

- Je me fous de Mabrukk ! Ici, c'est moi, le chef !

- Et Mabrukk a suivi les ordres du Prophète Gris Vellux en personne ! répliqua Diassyon, sans se démonter. S'il apprend que vous m'avez empêché de faire mon travail, Grande Dent Furghân…

Furghân avait tendu la main pour saisir le Skaven brun par la peau du cou, mais il retint son geste. Chitik, de son côté, brandissait son marteau. Quand le chef Skaven Noir s'en aperçut, il explosa de rage.

- T'allais vraiment cogner ton chef, Chitik ?

Chitik ne répondit pas. Mais son regard déterminé et sa posture stable ne laissaient place au doute. Rool et Briach s'étaient rapprochés aussi, attentifs au moindre geste. Furghân hésita encore quelques instants, puis il résolut d'abandonner. Il cracha par terre et montra la galerie du doigt.

- Assez-assez de ça ! Continuons le boulot, pour la gloire du Rat Cornu, et de la colonie !

Pour la bonne mesure, il écrasa son poing sur le dos d'un esclave-ouvrier qui tomba à genoux en glapissant. Le petit Skaven émit un fort musc de panique. Les sens de la Grande Dent s'en trouvèrent affolés. Le chef des Vermines de Choc attrapa son souffre-douleur par le cou et le rejeta en arrière. L'esclave couina et se tortilla dans la poussière. Furghân bondit sur lui, l'écrasa de tout son poids, et le roua de coups de poing, encore et encore. Le sang jaillit, les os craquèrent, puis les cris cessèrent, et finalement le malheureux ne bougea plus.

Les ouvriers restèrent pétrifiés devant ce spectacle, tous abasourdis, tremblant de terreur. Furghân cessa enfin ses assauts. Il considéra la bouillie qui avait été le crâne de l'homme-rat une minute plus tôt, puis se releva. Quand il vit que plus personne ne creusait, il tapa du pied par terre, juste une fois. Aussitôt, tous les Skavens reprirent leur besogne de plus belle, deux fois plus rapidement.


	10. Le Siège

- _Quelle folie !_

_Le Skaven Blanc aux tempes cornues sursauta. L'être à tête et peau de lézard qui lui faisait face était immobile, et ses lèvres fines et sèches ne bougèrent pas, or sa voix éclata directement dans son esprit, et traduisait une fureur à l'opposée de son apparence nonchalante._

- _Je… ne comprends pas votre réaction, bredouilla l'homme-rat._

- _Ah vraiment ? Pourtant, tout est très clair ! Vous avez utilisé un artefact puissant appartenant à notre peuple, sans l'aval de notre Grand Prêtre !_

_Les traits du Skaven Blanc se durcirent._

- _J'ai utilisé un simple bijou qui se trouvait dans votre salle de rangement. Un simple globe d'or ! Il m'a permis de concentrer assez de pouvoir pour repousser nos ennemis !_

- _Vous n'aviez pas à mettre vos sales pattes impies sur ce globe ! D'ailleurs, ce que votre ami contestataire en a fait… quel gâchis !_

_La chose-froide montra du doigt un objet que le Skaven Blanc tenait contre sa poitrine. C'était un masque rond, entièrement composé d'or. Toute sa surface était finement ciselée de motifs complexes. Sa forme était telle qu'elle s'adaptait au crâne allongé d'un Skaven. L'intérieur était doublé de cuir, et pourvu d'une lanière de corde tressée pour le tenir en place._

- _Il est évident que cet objet ne pourra jamais servir qu'à vous ! Et vous ne le méritiez pas ! Remettez-le moi._

- _C'est un cadeau de Xarkish. Il n'est pas question que vous y touchiez !_

- _Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Skaven Blanc ?_

- _Pour un habitant de cette cité prêt à la défendre ! J'ai vaincu un_ Verminarque_ ! L'une des créatures les plus dangereuses du peuple des Skavens !_

- _Ne vous gênez pas ! Dites « votre » peuple._

- _Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas comme eux ! J'ai été élevé par les vôtres, je parle votre langue, et je suis votre culture ! Mon nom seul est à résonance Slann !_

_Cette fois, la chose-froide ne répondit pas. Le Skaven Blanc s'enhardit._

- _Sans moi, vous auriez essuyé des pertes énormes, et vous le savez. Si j'étais sorti d'un œuf gélatineux stocké dans une mare, vous auriez fait de moi un héros. Mais comme je suis un Skaven de naissance, ça vous reste en travers du gosier ! D'habitude, je fais tout pour rester humble devant Sotek, et je passe outre votre mauvaise foi coutumière. Mais cette fois… il n'y a plus de mot pour désigner une telle ingratitude !_

- _Vous devenez bien insolent, Skaven._

- _Et vous m'insultez, prêtre Kauathi ! Soyez sûr que Xarkish sera informé de votre manque de raison !_

- _Ca ne changera rien ! Xarkish n'a pas l'autorité de Kroak, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, vous ! Désormais, baissez la tête si vous ne voulez pas qu'on l'ôte de vos épaules !_

_Le Skaven Blanc ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses longues dents. Il se résigna à baisser le bras. Son interlocuteur en profita pour siffler de nouveau :_

- _Et donnez-nous cette abjection ! C'est sacrilège !_

_D'un geste rageur, la chose-froide arracha le masque d'or des mains du Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci n'osa pas protester, conscient que c'était inutile. La créature reptilienne ouvrit une immense bouche, et sa collerette multicolore se déploya._

- _Vous n'êtes pas des nôtres, Skaven ! Vous ne serez jamais un Slann ! Or vous avez tendance à l'oublier, et si nous n'y prenons pas garde, vous finirez par attirer le malheur. Je vais personnellement veiller à ce que Kroak agisse en conséquence !_

_Il se retourna d'un geste ferme, et s'éloigna, tenant toujours l'artefact entre ses mains palmées. Le Skaven Blanc serra les poings de rage._

Kroak n'est qu'un pauvre crétin terrorisé ! Si seulement il pouvait voir plus loin que sa panse crevée !

_Une fois seul, il sortit d'un placard de la petite chambre une bouteille de terre cuite, un bol de céramique, et se servit une lampée d'alcool. Le liquide chaud lui brûla l'œsophage, mais ne soulagea pas le nœud de son estomac. Il réentendit la voix de la chose-froide. Avec un glapissement rageur, il jeta le bol qui alla se fracasser contre un mur._

_Le Skaven Blanc leva le poing devant son visage, et le contempla. Ses doigts serrés tremblaient. Il murmura d'une voix sifflante, chargée de colère et de mépris :_

- _Imbécile…_

Une souris trottinait dans la galerie, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Elle s'arrêta, se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, scruta la pénombre de ses petits yeux noirs, et renifla. Elle sentit une odeur à la fois familière et inconnue. Le parfum caractéristique d'un de ses congénères mâles. Elle reprit son chemin, et s'arrêta derechef en percevant une forme qui bouchait presque le tunnel. C'était de cette forme qu'émanait l'odeur. Elle approcha, avait du mal à comprendre des choses qui lui paraissaient contradictoires : l'odeur était celle d'une souris, elle distingua un pelage très clair et soyeux comme celui d'une souris, mais aucune souris à sa connaissance n'avait une telle taille !

La forme remua très doucement, et deux éclats roses apparurent au-dessus de son énorme museau. Curieuse, la souris resta immobile, attendant une réaction, prête à fuir en cas de danger.

Psody le Skaven Blanc émergea d'un sommeil troublé par d'étranges rêves, comme il en faisait depuis quelques mois. Il bâilla, et en ouvrant grand les yeux, il remarqua une petite souris à quelques pieds de lui, qui le contemplait avec une posture intriguée. Il murmura avec un petit sourire :

- Salut, toi.

Avec moult précautions, le jeune homme-rat fouilla dans sa musette. Il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur l'un de ses derniers biscuits. Il tendit la main le plus lentement possible pour ne pas effrayer sa petite visiteuse et déposa la friandise sur le sol poussiéreux. La souris recula et galopa en arrière. Puis quand le Skaven Blanc eut reculé le bras, elle se rapprocha. Elle avança vers le petit gâteau, et finit par le grignoter. Psody sentit son sourire s'allonger, ravi d'avoir fait au moins un heureux.

Les choses avaient vraiment changé pour le petit homme-rat. Quelques mois plus tôt, il était promis à un brillant avenir de Prophète Gris dans la colonie de Brissuc. Mais depuis que les visions avaient commencé, tout était allé de travers. Son maître, le Prophète Gris Vellux, était devenu de plus en plus méfiant vis-à-vis de lui, et avait fini par ordonner son exécution. Et son frère de sang, Klur du Clan Eshin, l'avait poignardé dans le dos et laissé pour mort dans un marais.

Sa courte vie aurait pu connaître une fin brutale, sans l'intervention providentielle d'une ermite Humaine qui habitait le marécage. La vieille Katel l'avait recueilli et soigné avec un dévouement admirable. Surtout, elle l'avait préparé à suivre son propre chemin. Ce chemin, il en était sûr, passait par une rencontre capitale.

Gotrek Gurnisson et Félix Jaeger. Deux noms revenus régulièrement dans d'horribles cauchemars où il les voyait lui faire des misères, et où il éprouvait une brûlante contre eux. Deux choses qu'il n'était pas du tout capable d'expliquer. D'autres visions où il voyait des choses-froides torturer et exterminer des Skavens hantaient également son sommeil. Peut-être que Jaeger, aventurier redouté par les Fils du Rat Cornu, aurait une explication ?

C'est ainsi qu'il était parti pour Sub-Marienburg, la cité Skaven bâtie sous la grande ville portuaire des Humains. Il s'était présenté sous un faux nom à l'un des Prophètes Gris locaux, et n'était pas resté suffisamment longtemps pour éveiller des soupçons. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une semaine pour savoir où les deux compères avaient été repérés pour la dernière fois. Après avoir discrètement interrogé les espions du Clan Eshin, il avait appris beaucoup de choses concernant le duo.

Le tristement célèbre Prophète Gris Thanquol avait véritablement une dent contre eux. Dernièrement, il avait fait circuler l'information comme quoi il donnerait une forte récompense à quiconque pourrait lui livrer les deux tueurs de Skavens vivants. La plupart des Skavens ne voulaient pas perdre du temps ou leur vie à courir après la chimère du Prophète Gris. Mais les chefs des grandes cités tenaient à savoir où ils se trouvaient, afin de se préparer à les recevoir, le cas échéant. Ainsi avaient-ils été repérés dans une province vers le centre des terres de l'Empire. Quelques brèves visites discrètes dans d'autres communautés Skavens plus modestes l'avaient finalement conduit à Gottliebschloss.

Il était temps de reprendre la route. La lueur du jour visible à travers le trou qu'il avait creusé le matin même pour dormir diminuait peu à peu. Le soleil se couchait. Psody regarda de nouveau la petite souris. Celle-ci avait terminé son repas, et se frottait la tête des deux pattes. Il chuchota :

- Je dois repartir. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, d'accord ?

En entendant sa voix aiguë légèrement rauque, la souris cessa son nettoyage, ne répondit pas, mais le petit homme-rat crut la voir lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis elle fila et disparut dans un recoin sombre. Psody soupira, et rampa lentement vers la sortie, en tirant son sac par la queue. Ses longues cornes raclèrent la paroi du tunnel au-dessus de lui, faisant tomber des mottes de terre sur son crâne. Une minute plus tard, il était dehors.

Il se leva, s'étira en inspirant un grand coup. Le soleil descendait lentement vers la ligne d'horizon, teintant la brume d'une lumière cuivrée. Les premières étoiles parurent entre les nuages. Il rajusta son sac, contempla les alentours pour retrouver la bonne direction, et se remit en route.

_Bien ! Je vais affronter la réalité !_ pensa-t-il en descendant la colline dans laquelle il s'était réfugié.

Mais cette recherche n'était pas la seule motivation du petit Skaven Blanc.

Plus le temps passait, moins il supportait la solitude. Jadis garantie de sa sécurité, elle était devenue une lourdeur qui étreignait ses intestins dès son réveil. Il avait goûté à la chaleur bienfaisante de l'affection de sa bienfaitrice, et loin d'elle, sentait son cœur se glacer de jour en jour. Sa quête de la vérité sur ses visions se muait peu à peu en autre chose. Quelque chose qui le poussait à chercher de la compagnie. Une compagnie aussi chaleureuse, agréable.

Bien sûr, les Skavens de Sub-Marienburg avaient fait preuve de déférence envers lui. De par ses attributs de Skaven Blanc, il avait été rapidement vu comme un Prophète Gris. Or, durant ces quelques jours, il avait dû faire de gros efforts pour continuer à se comporter comme un Skaven. Ce court séjour l'avait définitivement convaincu. Chez les Skavens, tout n'était que peur, hypocrisie et méchanceté. Son statut de Prophète Gris l'avait préservé de nombre de menaces qui pesaient en permanence sur la tête des Skavens ordinaires. Quand il avait quitté Sub-Marienburg, il avait attendu d'être à plusieurs lieues de marche pour pouvoir se vider, et avait passé une heure toute entière à pleurer. Il n'avait pas su déterminer ce qui l'avait le plus choqué : tant de violence, ou avoir été lui-même artisan de cette violence pendant les quatre premières années de sa vie.

Et les jours suivants n'avaient pas été bien faciles, non plus. Chaque fois qu'il était passé près d'un village Humain, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer discrètement les habitants. Des gens simples, menant une vie modeste, rude, souvent teintée de la peur de l'étranger ou de l'inexpliqué, mais quand ils se réunissaient, en famille ou entre amis, ils étaient heureux. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le jeune Skaven Blanc était de plus en plus envieux. Et, naturellement, il s'était bien gardé de se présenter à eux, conscient qu'ils le chasseraient vite à coups de pierres.

Il s'était toutefois remis de toutes ces émotions, et avait redoublé de vitesse pour atteindre sa destination au plus vite. Désormais, il touchait au but, et cela lui redonnait du courage. Enfin, alors que le soleil finissait de descendre sur une mer de brume, il distingua au loin la forme sombre d'une grande bâtisse.

Gottliebschloss était un château au milieu d'un domaine dirigé par le seigneur Gottlieb. Bâti à l'orée d'une forêt, ce château n'était pas très grand, mais il avait l'air solide. Un donjon circulaire s'élevait au centre des hauts remparts, et les Humains avaient creusé des douves profondes et larges au pied des murailles. Le petit homme-rat fronça les sourcils quand il distingua une multitude de taches tout autour du périmètre. Il siffla d'inquiétude.

Gottliebschloss était cerné par des Skavens ! Un campement entier, constitué de tentes de peau de bêtes dressées à la va-vite, dans lequel grouillaient les silhouettes courbées de Guerriers des Clans. Il y en avait un grand nombre, peut-être une centaine ou deux. Psody étudia attentivement leur position. Vraisemblablement, ils n'étaient pas prêts à passer à l'attaque. Ils « se contentaient » d'assiéger la forteresse Humaine. Un minimum de risque, une réussite pratiquement garantie tant qu'aucune aide extérieure n'intervînt... seulement, cela compliquait les choses du point de vue du petit Skaven Blanc. Comment allait-il pouvoir approcher Gotrek et Félix ?

Il s'était déjà posé la question, et avait imaginé des stratagèmes comme une lettre discrètement portée, une infiltration par les égouts, n'importe quoi du genre, avec une bonne présomption d'être reçu avec une grande méfiance. Or, cet état de siège changeait radicalement les choses : tant que ces fils du Rat Cornu seraient sur place, il n'aurait aucune chance d'être reçu amicalement, ni même écouté ! Il serra les poings de frustration. Puis il se concentra, et saisit peu à peu les enjeux.

S'il voulait inspirer confiance à Félix Jaeger, il n'y avait qu'une solution : le convaincre qu'il était différent des autres Skavens. Et pour cela, il vit un moyen qu'il jugea bon. Ses yeux roses brillèrent de détermination quand il songea :

_Je vais tous les éliminer !_

Et il le ferait sans hésitation pour parvenir à ses fins. Il ne s'agissait plus d'abattre un Humain clément dans le dos ou de massacrer des innocents blessés. Pour lui, les Skavens étaient devenus des monstres sadiques et violents, et dans son esprit juvénile, se battre contre eux était désormais un devoir pour racheter ses propres fautes.

Il approcha discrètement, se cachant dans les fourrés, derrière les arbres. Il ne voulait pas se montrer tout de suite. Non pas qu'il craignait se faire prendre par ses pairs – il était bien trop loin de Vellux et encore méconnu pour se faire reconnaître par tout le monde. Mais il avait envie d'attirer le moins possible l'attention, et préférait être sûr d'avoir un plan bien construit avant d'entrer en contact avec ces Skavens-là. En regardant mieux, il repéra de nombreuses bannières. Enfin, les fils du Rat Cornu appelaient « bannières » ces ornements morbides composés de cadavres cloués sur des planches disposées en triangle.

_Hum… ça sent le Clan Moulder !_

C'était bien dans les manières de ce Clan d'arborer de tels étendards. Et la présence d'immenses cages, longues de plusieurs dizaines de pieds, conçues pour entreposer des créatures monstrueuses, confirmaient ses soupçons.

Psody décida de faire le tour de la place en espérant trouver un moyen de faire progresser la situation à son avantage. Il se déplaça de nouveau, en prenant bien garde à rester sous le vent. Les Skavens du Clan Moulder avaient les sens plus affûtés que ceux des autres Clans, et il ne voulait pas qu'on sente son odeur tout de suite. Il distingua deux Vermines de Choc qui surveillaient l'espace entre deux tentes qui faisait office d'entrée du campement.

Le soleil était à présent couché. C'était le crépuscule. Cela ne faisait guère de différence pour lui, mais il savait que les Humains allaient devoir rester retranchés sous les feux de leurs torches, s'ils voulaient avoir plus de chances de survie.

Un réflexe fit pivoter l'oreille du petit Skaven Blanc vers l'arrière. Il se tourna, et fit quelques pas dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Il s'éloigna du château, pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il distingua le ruissellement d'une petite rivière, couvert par des sons d'une violente lutte. Des halètements, des sifflements de rage, et le froissement de lames s'enfonçant dans de la chair. Vite, il bondit dans un buisson, et ne bougea plus.

Un groupe d'Humains se battait sauvagement contre une bande de Skavens. Comme à leur habitude, les Skavens étaient deux fois plus nombreux et luttaient avec acharnement. Les Humains faisaient preuve d'une énergie redoutable. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme, simplement des vêtements de cuir et un long manteau. Les armes étincelaient à chaque impact, le sang volait par giclées, les os et cartilages craquaient. Psody vit que plusieurs cadavres des deux camps s'étalaient déjà sur les feuilles mortes.

Peu à peu, l'écart entre hommes et hommes-rats se resserrait. Dès qu'un Skaven tombait sous les coups d'un Humain, un autre tentait de fuir, et se retrouvait rapidement rattrapé et éliminé. Néanmoins, les fils du Rat Cornu pugilaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Au bout d'une longue minute, il ne resta plus qu'un seul Humain, face au plus grand Skaven. Quelques passes plus tard, la pointe de l'épée courte de l'homme trouva son chemin jusque dans le sternum du Guerrier de Clan. Le Skaven tomba à genoux en gargouillant, cracha un filet de sang, et se tortilla nerveusement sur le sol avant de mourir.

L'Humain soupira de soulagement, s'épongea le front, et se permit un petit ricanement.

- Il est pas né, le rat d'égout qui plantera Kleist !

Psody resta bien caché. Il était évident que cet Humain-là ne serait pas disposé à se montrer amical. D'ailleurs, il n'allait pas rester bien longtemps en vie, non plus. Le petit homme-rat remarqua que l'un des Skavens à terre, un Tirailleur Skryre, n'était pas tout à fait mort. Il mobilisa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour lever son pistolet à malepierre, et ouvrit le feu. Le jeune Skaven Blanc sursauta en entendant la détonation. L'espace d'un instant, il revécut le moment où un arbalétrier avait bien failli le tuer de cette façon. Sans l'intervention providentielle de Chitik, son frère aîné au pelage noir, il n'aurait pas été là.

Kleist s'écroula, le nez dans une taupinière, et ne bougea plus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de regretter la perte de ses camarades.

Le petit homme-rat attendit quelques minutes, pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris par d'autres attirés par le vacarme. Puis il sortit de sa cachette, en restant à l'affût. Il compta six Humains et vingt Skavens. Trois contre un, même plus, en faveur des Skavens, et pourtant le combat s'était terminé par un match nul. C'était dire à quel point les hommes de l'Empire s'étaient avérés être de redoutables guerriers. Le petit homme-rat ne toucha à rien. Il n'y avait rien à trouver sur les Skavens, et pour les Humains…

_Si je les dépouille, les Impériaux me prendront pour un voleur !_

Un seul objet, toutefois, retint son attention. L'un des hommes de Kleist portait autour du cou une corne polie et sculptée, avec une cordelette. C'était sans doute un moyen de signaler sa présence à la façon des Humains. Il se décida à la récupérer, pensant qu'il pourrait y trouver une quelconque utilité, et la fourra dans son sac. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelque chose qui le fit se redresser. Il s'éloigna de la rivière pour mieux percevoir le flot de syllabes qui se fit de plus en plus claires. Oui, c'était bien des jurons dans sa langue natale.

- Allez, plus vite que ça, bons à rien-rien ! Il ne faut pas faire attendre Jourg !

Psody se cacha derrière un buisson, et regarda furtivement. Il vit arriver dans sa direction trois Skavens. Deux servants ployaient sous une chaise à porteurs, sur laquelle trépignait un Skaven Blanc maigre, avec un long museau tacheté de noir.

Ce spectacle donna une idée au petit homme-rat.

_Ils attendent un Skaven Blanc ! C'est un moyen !_

Il appela alors :

- Holà, frère Prophète Gris !

Le Skaven Blanc tira sur une ficelle enroulée autour du cou du porteur à l'avant.

- Stop-stop !

Le convoi s'arrêta. Le Skaven Blanc se leva et glapit :

- Qui est là ? Qui a parlé ?

- C'est moi !

Psody leva les bras, et quitta le buisson lentement. Le Skaven Blanc se pencha vers lui.

- Oh, mais qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Psody, élu du Rat Cornu, comme toi. Et toi ?

- Boughree. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens assister Jourg !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, c'est bien le chef du camp plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Boughree fit une grimace sceptique.

- Tu parles bien de Jourg du Clan Skryre ?

Psody allait répondre par l'affirmative, mais il s'arrêta d'extrême justesse. Et si ce Prophète Gris voulait le piéger ? Le jeune homme-rat réfléchit à toute vitesse.

_Voyons, si Jourg est le chef, sa bannière devait être visible un peu partout. Ce n'est pas celle du Clan Skryre que j'ai pu voir !_

- Non, il fait partie du Clan Moulder !

Le faciès de Boughree se décrispa, il eut un rictus satisfait.

- C'est exact. Pardonne cette ruse, mais la prudence est précieuse-précieuse.

Psody lui rendit son sourire, en pensant qu'il venait de battre ce Prophète Gris à son propre jeu. Ce dernier demanda :

- Tu as l'air plutôt jeune pour un Prophète Gris.

- J'ai goûté à la malepierre il y a seulement quelques lunes.

- Ah, je vois. Tu es encore un petit raton.

Boughree grimaça alors une espèce de sourire condescendant qui enflamma le système nerveux du petit Skaven Blanc. En effet, tout cela entrait en contradiction avec les valeurs que Katel lui avait inculqué, et ce qui était jadis rageant mais supportable lui était désormais inacceptable. Il fit un terrible effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de son indignation. L'autre ne se rendit compte de rien, et demanda :

- Tu n'as pas vu des Guerriers des Clans, dans le coin ?

- Si, si ! Près de la rivière, ils ont été tués-tués par des choses-hommes.

Boughree frissonna de rage.

- Quoi ? Oh, par le Rat Cornu ! C'était ma garde !

- Ta garde ?

- Conduis-moi à eux, je vais t'expliquer.

Le Prophète Gris descendit de sa chaise. Il donna un coup de patte sur la nuque du porteur de tête.

- Restez ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Et les deux Skavens Blancs trottinèrent vers la rivière.

- Tu es venu aider Jourg, toi aussi ?

- Oui, avec mes Guerriers des Clans. Son Prophète Gris… a été malade. Je connais bien Jourg. Ami-ami avec lui. Je remplace-remplace son Prophète Gris.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux du massacre. Boughree trépigna.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vingt Guerriers des Clans, et ils sont tous morts !

- Les Hum… les choses-hommes ont eu de la chance. Ils l'ont payé de leur vie.

- Ouais… Tiens, dis-moi un peu si tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant.

Boughree ne voulait pas s'abaisser à fouiller les cadavres Humains. Il fit un geste vers les corps, l'invitant à faire le sale boulot. Une nouvelle preuve de mépris à son égard. Psody songea que ce Prophète Gris, non content de prendre un malin plaisir à l'humilier, risquait de devenir un obstacle de poids s'il ne se débarrassait pas de lui très vite, à la première occasion.

_Maintenant, par exemple !_

Il fit mine de se pencher sur l'un des corps pour l'examiner. Il fouilla sous les vêtements de l'homme d'une main, et dégaina lentement sa dague de l'autre, en prenant garde de rester dos tourné. Une fois son arme bien en main, il s'écria :

- Oh ! Viens voir-voir !

Boughree pressa le pas vers Psody.

- Quoi, quoi ?

Il s'arrêta derrière le petit homme-rat, et se pencha en avant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Mais celui-ci se leva d'un bond, pivota sur ses talons et, dans le même mouvement, planta fermement sa dague dans le cœur de son aîné. Boughree écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

Psody attrapa le Skaven Blanc par le col, et susurra d'une voix terrible :

- Je _dois_ savoir ce que le Rat Cornu veut me dire, même si je dois sacrifier-sacrifier tous les Skavens de ce camp pour y arriver ! Et t'es le premier !

Il retira son couteau, et l'enfonça dans tout le torse de l'autre Skaven Blanc, encore et encore. Puis il lui trancha la gorge, le faisant s'écrouler avec un bruit flasque. Il essuya la lame de son arme sur les vêtements de sa nouvelle victime, la rangea dans sa ceinture. Il remarqua l'anneau serti d'une perle sanguine que le Prophète Gris avait au doigt. Il le lui retira précautionneusement avant de le ranger dans sa petite sacoche. Après quoi, il tira le corps jusqu'à la rivière, et le fit basculer dans l'eau. Le cadavre du Skaven Blanc coula à pic.

Psody tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne regrettait aucunement son geste, mais prendre une vie n'était désormais plus un acte aussi anodin pour lui. Il aperçut alors une petite bourse de cuir tombée de la dépouille de Boughree. Il l'ouvrit, et une odeur très particulière lui sauta au museau. Cette odeur ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute.

_De la malepierre !_

Mais oui, c'était bien les petits cristaux émettant une douce lueur verdâtre. Le pouvoir, la puissance du Warp à portée de main, pourvu qu'on les mette à la bouche. La puissance corruptrice des Prophètes Gris, la dépendance et la folie menaçant à chaque prise, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle pour qui acceptait de prendre le risque.

Psody n'hésita pas longtemps. D'un geste, il lança la petite bourse de cuir dans la rivière. Elle disparut en un instant, emportée par le courant.

_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de poissons mutants, cette année…_

Il se rappela alors des deux porteurs. Ces deux-là allaient aussi devoir disparaître. Un Skaven seul et à pied pourrait entrer chez Jourg, avec encore un ou deux détails pour paraître plus crédible.

Il s'accroupit près de l'Humain qui présentait les plaies les plus profondes et les plus sanglantes, et se mordit la lèvre.

_Désolé, Dame Katel…_

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le cadavre, et frotta vigoureusement ses vêtements sur les blessures, les badigeonnant ainsi de sang. Il se barbouilla également les mains, le visage et les cuisses, et ajouta quelques taches de sang Skaven. Puis il alla retrouver les porteurs. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes pour les foudroyer tous les deux grâce à la magie du Warp. Enfin, il courut vers le camp, prêt à affronter Jourg du Clan Moulder.

Les deux Vermines de Choc eurent l'air surpris de voir arriver de nulle part ce petit Skaven Blanc couvert de sang et débraillé.

- Attention, attention ! Il y a du grabuge ! Conduisez-moi à votre chef, vite !

Sans mot dire, l'un des deux Skavens Noirs fit signe à Psody de le suivre. Tous deux traversèrent ainsi le campement.

Psody dut le reconnaître, ils étaient plutôt bien équipés. Pas de quoi résister à une armée entière, mais les habitants de Gottliebschloss avaient des soucis à se faire. Le camp était sous la responsabilité du Clan Moulder, et cela se voyait. Le Skaven Blanc passa devant une grande cage de dix pieds de haut, dans laquelle étaient enfermés deux énormes rats-ogres. Plus loin s'étalaient plusieurs boîtes en bois bien fermées, et pourvues de trous sur les côtés, qui laissaient échapper des petits couinements. Des rats grands comme des petits chiens, prêts à être lâchés dans les égouts du château.

Plus loin, quatre Skavens au poil sombre, encapuchonnés, aiguisant toute une collection de lames de toutes les tailles. L'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs remplacé ses incisives par des lames de couteaux. En face, trois ingénieurs du Clan Skryre aux membres tordus testaient leurs arquebuses à malepierre en s'exerçant sur une cible mouvante, un malheureux Skaven avec un rond peint sur sa poitrine au poil ras. Psody et le Skaven Noir croisèrent une dizaine de Guerriers des Clans en train de faire des allers-retours en courant. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme-rat distingua une haute forme sombre. En regardant mieux, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

_Ils ont une Cloche Hurlante ! Les choses deviennent amusantes…_

La Cloche Hurlante était l'une des plus effroyables inventions des Skavens pour la guerre. Cela se présentait comme un grand chariot tiré et poussé par des esclaves. La partie supérieure était constituée d'un petit clocher de bois, surmonté d'une impressionnante cloche en bronze forgé incrusté de malepierre. Le siège qui se trouvait devant la cloche était occupé par un Prophète Gris, qui pouvait ainsi surveiller en hauteur le déroulement d'une bataille, donner ses instructions, utiliser la magie du Warp sur ses ennemis, et surtout, faire sonner la cloche, et envoyer ainsi des vibrations suffisamment puissantes pour surexciter les Skavens qui devenaient ainsi bien plus efficaces au combat et disloquer des bâtiments entiers.

Psody n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de manœuvrer un tel engin dans des conditions de bataille réelles, mais le Prophète Gris Vellux lui avait appris les bases et fait faire quelques exercices avec la cloche de Brissuc sur des bâtiments abandonnés. Tout l'art du sonneur consistait à bien doser la force des coups de marteau, car de trop fortes vibrations pouvaient provoquer des malaises chez les Skavens, et détruire la Cloche.

Enfin, le Skaven Noir gronda :

- C'est ici.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une grande tente ronde d'une vingtaine de pieds de diamètre, largement ouverte. Le Skaven Blanc distingua une épaisse silhouette sombre dont se détachaient deux perles luisant d'un éclat orangé au niveau du visage. Une voix aigrelette grinça :

- Tiens, tiens ! Un Prophète Gris que je ne connais pas !

Psody vit sortir de la grande tente un Skaven brun qui présentait des caractéristiques inhabituelles pour les hommes-rats : il avait des incisives particulièrement longues et acérées, des yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante, plusieurs plaies suppurantes et un deuxième bras droit, plus long, plus musclé et de couleur paille collé sous l'aisselle, à hauteur des côtes.

- Chef puissant-futé, ce Prophète Gris s'est présenté à nous, expliqua le Skaven Noir. Je vous l'amène selon vos ordres.

- Je vois bien que c'est un Prophète Gris, imbécile-imbécile ! Mais ce n'est pas celui que j'attendais. Où est Boughree ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Psody, fils du Rat Cornu. Boughree est mort, ainsi que son escorte ! J'ai tout vu. Ils ont été massacrés par des choses-hommes ! Boughree s'est défendu, mais ils l'ont eu. J'ai achevé les deux survivants. Juste avant de mourir, Boughree m'a confié son anneau et m'a demandé de te le remettre.

Psody sortit de sa sacoche l'anneau, et le tendit à Jourg. Celui-ci s'en saisit de sa main supplémentaire, et le regarda attentivement.

- Hum… Ca se tient.

- Voyons, quel intérêt aurais-je à te mentir ? Ou alors… oserais-tu douter de la parole d'un Prophète Gris, Jourg du Clan Moulder ? dit le jeune homme-rat d'une voix doucereuse et inquiétante.

Il joua tellement bien son rôle que le Moulder finit par accepter cette histoire. Il en retrouva même la déférence qu'il avait négligée jusqu'alors. Il s'agenouilla et bredouilla :

- Jamais-jamais, subtil et juste messager de notre dieu. Que peut votre misérable-minable serviteur, ô lumière éclairant nos sombres esprits ?

Ni le compliment obséquieux, ni le fait de voir ce répugnant personnage s'aplatir devant lui ne plut au petit Skaven Blanc. Cela ne lui déplut pas non plus. En fait, cela le laissa indifférent. La flagornerie des Skavens était désormais sans effet sur lui. En revanche, il allait pouvoir en savoir plus sur Gottliebschloss.

- Dis-moi dans quel état sont les choses-hommes !

- Elles ne devraient plus tarder à céder ! Cela fait près de deux lunes qu'on les assiège ! Fatigués-fatigués, ils vont manquer de nourriture-nourriture.

- Et vous ne les avez toujours pas vaincus ?

Jourg fit la grimace.

- Choses-hommes plutôt têtues. Refusent de se rendre, et bien armés ! Ils ont des jezzails de choses-hommes ! Guerriers des Clans qui approchent trop sont tués par leurs balles-balles. Mais j'ai demandé d'autres renforts. Bientôt-bientôt, nous serons assez nombreux pour les écraser !

- Parfait. Je t'aiderai à mener l'attaque.

- Merveilleux-merveilleux, ô magnificence ! Avec l'appui d'un élu du Rat Cornu, nous gagnerons, pour sûr ! Je vais faire dresser une tente pour vous tout seul.

Psody hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire qu'il voulut approbateur. En réalité, il sentait que les ennuis s'amoncelaient. Plus les Skavens seraient nombreux autour de Gottliebschloss, plus il serait difficile de les déloger. Il allait devoir agir rapidement !


	11. Intrusion à Gottliebschloss

Très lentement, Psody écarta les pans de peau de sa tente et passa le museau dehors. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché. Les Skavens de Jourg étaient toujours à l'abri. Comme ils n'aimaient pas s'exposer à la lumière du jour, quand ils étaient à l'extérieur, ils savaient mettre leurs sempiternels différends de côté pour tous se reposer en même temps afin d'être au mieux de leur forme une fois la nuit tombée. Le petit Skaven Blanc était donc le seul à être pleinement éveillé.

Il s'extirpa complètement de son abri, son sac sur le dos, et considéra la situation. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu, blanchi seulement par-ci par-là de quelques nuages. En regardant vers le château, il distingua les silhouettes des gardes Humains qui faisaient leurs allers-retours sur les chemins de ronde. Au-dessus, un vol d'oiseaux criblait les cieux de petits points noirs mouvant à grande vitesse. Katel lui avait expliqué que certains de ces animaux volants à plumes se déplaçaient en grandes bandes, donnant ainsi à voir ce curieux spectacle.

Le jeune homme-rat progressa à pas de loup entre les abris de peau tannée. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait en entendant un ronflement provenir d'une tente, ou tout autre bruit. Il prit soin de se déplacer sous le vent, pour éviter de porter son odeur dans la direction des cages des bêtes du Clan Moulder et les énerver. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua. Même les deux Vermines de Choc à l'entrée du camp dormaient profondément à l'abri sous une grande peau de bête tendue entre quelques pieux plantés de travers dans la terre meuble.

Il s'éloigna du camp, toujours en prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention. Il se dirigea vers la forêt, et pressa le pas pour arriver jusqu'à la rivière. Une fois arrivé près de la source d'eau claire, il posa son sac, s'assura que personne n'était aux alentours, puis il enleva sa chemise de laine. Enfin, il descendit prudemment dans l'eau. La fraîcheur de l'onde sur ses orteils glabres le fit frissonner. Quand il se retrouva immergé jusqu'au nombril, il plongea franchement ses mains sous l'eau, et tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer les traces sombres de sang séché qui maculaient sa fourrure.

Tout en se livrant à ses ablutions, le petit homme-rat guettait sans relâche la direction du campement. Il craignait d'être vu par l'un des Skavens de Jourg. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire surprendre tout nu. En temps normal, c'était déjà une situation plutôt embarrassante pour un Skaven, mais depuis que Katel avait fait son éducation à la manière des Humains, il avait bien retenu que la nudité était étroitement liée à l'intimité. Troisième point, un Skaven en train de se laver dans de l'eau claire, c'était plus qu'inhabituel, et il préférait éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Mais voilà, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur du sang Humain sur lui, ni voir son magnifique pelage blanc souillé. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Katel, quand elle lui avait promis qu'il prendrait l'habitude de rester propre. Sur l'instant, il avait catégoriquement rejeté cette idée. Et pourtant… il regretta même de ne pas avoir de savon sous la main ! Il sourit à cette pensée, tout en continuant son opération.

Il passa de longues minutes à se frotter énergiquement, puis quand il jugea avoir fait de son mieux, sortit prestement de la rivière, et se secoua. Il ouvrit son sac, en sortit la robe précieuse dont la vieille sorcière lui avait fait cadeau. La broderie en forme de tête de rat cornu stylisé lui garantissait la bonne fortune de la part de son dieu. Et la bonne fortune, il allait en avoir besoin.

Il repassa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, et revint vers le camp. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du camp, il faisait tourner ses méninges à toute vitesse. Il avait passé une partie de la journée à réfléchir au moyen de mettre à mal les forces Skavens qui assiégeaient Gottliebschloss. Attendre trop longtemps serait risquer d'autant plus de voir arriver d'autres Skavens mandés par Jourg, ou de se faire démasquer.

_Je dois agir maintenant-maintenant !_

Le mieux à faire était donc de provoquer un maximum de désordre dans les rangs des guerriers de Jourg. Des événements imprévus affolaient rapidement les Skavens, peu doués pour improviser. Les options ne manquaient pas ; entre les cages à animaux à ouvrir, la poudre des jezzails à malepierre des Skryre à enflammer, la Cloche Hurlante…

La Cloche Hurlante était probablement la meilleure possibilité. Elle pourrait à la fois renverser les tentes du campement, rendre fous les Skavens, et alerter les Humains. S'il s'y prenait assez tôt, il pourrait mettre la pagaille dès les prochaines minutes. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Enfin, il vit la machine de guerre. Le petit clocher de bois monté sur roues semblait attendre patiemment l'heure de faire résonner son carillon mortel. Et, naturellement, personne n'avait pris soin de le surveiller. C'était délirant ! Une fois le jour levé, aucun Skaven ne voulait prendre le risque de se brûler les yeux en les gardant ouverts sous le soleil, ni même passer la journée à l'air libre. La peur de la lumière du jour et celle des espaces dégagés à ciel ouvert étaient récurrentes chez les fils du Rat Cornu. Une telle négligence allait coûter très cher à ces envahisseurs.

Quand il fut près de la cloche, il remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit étirer les commissures en un sourire malveillant.

_Ces crétins-crétins vont me faciliter la tâche !_

En effet, c'était un nouveau modèle de Cloche Hurlante ; normalement, il incombait à un sonneur de marteler le bronze avec son maillet, pendant que le Prophète Gris se livrait à ses incantations, et le jeune homme-rat se voyait mal faire sonner ainsi la cloche, en raison de sa force physique plutôt limitée. Or, cette arme-là était pourvue d'un marteau monté sur ressort, qu'on pouvait tendre à l'aide d'un petit volant de bois, avant de le relâcher en tirant le levier.

_Même moi, je devrais pouvoir m'en servir ! Le Rat Cornu est avec moi !_

Psody inspira profondément. Il voulut prendre le temps de réfléchir une dernière fois. Il était bien conscient que sa vie allait basculer pour de bon s'il mettait son plan à exécution. Il était encore possible de renoncer, de trouver une autre colonie Skaven loin de Brissuc où ses talents de Prophète Gris seraient appréciés. S'il aidait Jourg à renverser le seigneur Gottlieb, sa place serait assurée. Même si Vellux apprenait qu'il était toujours en vie, il y aurait toujours moyen de fuir ou de se venger. Mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée.

_Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me demander pourquoi ces visions ! Et aucun Skaven ne pourra jamais m'expliquer !_

Et puis le souvenir de son court séjour à Sub-Marienburg finit de le convaincre ; sa vie de Skaven était définitivement terminée. Résolu à affronter toutes les conséquences, Psody grimpa lentement sur la machine de guerre. Il saisit fermement la roue, et la fit tourner. Les engrenages cliquetèrent dent après dent, pendant que le marteau se rabattait lentement en arrière, puis tout s'arrêta dans un claquement métallique. La cloche était prête à jouer sa mélodie destructrice. Le Skaven Blanc ferma les yeux, murmura une courte prière à l'attention de sa divinité tutélaire, et posa sa main sur la poignée du levier. Il prit encore une profonde inspiration, et tira fermement le manche. Le marteau s'abattit sur la cloche de bronze, et un fracas feutré tonna au-dessus de tout le campement.

_Plus question de reculer !_

Ni de perdre du temps ! Psody tourna de nouveau la roue comme un forcené, remettant en place le marteau. La Cloche Hurlante sonna une deuxième fois. Le Skaven Blanc entendit les exclamations affolées de ses semblables qui se réveillaient en sursaut. Les rats-ogres grondèrent de surprise dans leur cage. Les vibrations firent hérisser sa fourrure au jeune homme-rat, qui sentit l'adrénaline fouetter son système nerveux. Il frappa de nouveau sur la cloche. Quelqu'un cria :

- Alerte ! Alerte ! Arrêtez cette cloche !

Les Skavens sortaient à présent des tentes, rendus fous d'excitation sous l'influence de la machine de guerre. Psody tendit les doigts vers la réserve de poudre à canon des tirailleurs, et en fit jaillir un éclair. Les tonneaux explosèrent, et des flammes embrasèrent l'obscurité nocturne, mettant le feu aux toiles. La chaleur fit partir les coups des quelques armes déjà chargées. Le Skaven Blanc rugit de joie en tournant encore la roue. Le tintement sinistre de la cloche éclata pour la quatrième fois.

Psody sentit un vertige lui secouer la tête. Les vibrations de la cloche agissaient sur l'organisme des Skavens, électrisaient leurs nerfs jusqu'à les rendre hystériques, et il n'était pas une exception. Il sentait une irrésistible fureur monter, monter en lui, menaçant de lui faire perdre toute logique au profit d'une folie destructrice. Et pourtant, il devait garder le contrôle de lui-même, s'il voulait échapper aux Skavens qui allaient tenter de l'écharper. Il regarda la cloche, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'arme de guerre avait accumulé trop de puissance, et menaçait de se disloquer ! Les grands étais de bois tremblaient, les ferrures craquèrent, faisant jaillir des éclats de bois.

_Temps d'y aller !_

Il actionna la roue pour mettre le marteau en place une dernière fois, puis sauta à terre. Il se retrouva le nez dans la boue. Il sentit une douleur aiguë lui vriller le crâne, et son corps fut pris de tremblements violents. Il rassembla ses forces et se leva d'un bond, et courut en zigzag aussi vite qu'il put. Les Skavens étaient trop effrayés pour faire attention à lui, ils se sauvaient dans tous les sens en couinant d'affolement. Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Psody leva la main, et focalisa son esprit sur un petit élément en particulier : la chaîne qui retenait le maillet de la cloche. Il mit ses trois doigts en triangle, et en fit sortir encore un éclair vert. L'énergie du Warp rompit net l'une des mailles de fer. Le marteau s'abattit sur la cloche de bronze. Le son qui en sortit ressemblait davantage à un coup de tonnerre. Ce fut le choc de trop. La machine de guerre ne put supporter une telle puissance, et s'écroula dans un affreux tintamarre de bois cassé.

Psody faillit sauter de joie, mais reprit vite ses esprits. Il devait disparaître sans délai ! Il courut, courut jusqu'aux limites du camp. Devant lui, la sombre forme du château apparaissait dans la brume. Il vit les flambeaux de torches aller et venir sur les remparts. Les Humains étaient certainement en train de se demander ce qui se passait.

- Et maintenant, j'appelle mes renforts à moi ! déclara le Skaven Blanc.

Il porta à sa bouche la trompe qu'il avait ramassée sur l'un des Impériaux, et inspira à pleins poumons.

Sur le chemin de ronde du château Gottliebschloss, les gardes s'agitaient. Le premier coup de cloche les avait affolés, ils y voyaient un signe d'attaque de leurs ennemis. Leur capitaine, Gerd Rothemd, avait rapidement rejoint ses hommes. Il attrapa le premier qui lui passa devant par l'épaule.

- Soldat Müller, au rapport !

- Les hommes-bêtes ont mis en marche leur machine de guerre, mon capitaine !

- Combien sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils sont encore près des douves ?

- Non, mon capitaine ! Nous n'avons pas encore vu l'une de ces saletés !

- Comment ça ?

- Ils sont toujours dans leur campement, mon capitaine !

Rothemd pencha prudemment la tête entre deux créneaux.

- C'est étrange... ces créatures sont éveillées la nuit, je m'attendais à ce qu'elles attaquent plus tard ! Le soleil est couché, mais c'est encore le crépuscule.

- En plus, elles n'entourent pas le château comme hier, mon capitaine !

- Ouais… et puis, écoutez ces cris. Ce n'est pas de la rage, mais de la peur. C'est comme si elles étaient elles-mêmes prises par surprise.

- Mon capitaine ! Regardez là-bas !

Un deuxième soldat montra du doigt un panache de fumée noirâtre dans lequel crépitait une multitude d'étincelles vertes.

- Ca ressemble à un feu de poudre à canon !

- T'es sûr, Schweigen ? demanda Müller. J'en ai vu, des feux de poudre à canon, à l'académie de Nuln. Et aucun ne faisait de la lumière comme ça !

- On a affaire à des hommes-bêtes, Müller. Ils doivent utiliser des poudres spéciales.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Müller. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de préparer une malédiction avec un nuage de magie noire ?

- Du calme, soldat Müller, ordonna Rothmed. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un maléfice. Ils ont des armes à feu, vous vous souvenez ? Il faut bien qu'ils aient des munitions. D'une façon ou d'une autre, leur réserve de poudre a pris feu.

Schweigen leva le bras, intimant le silence.

- Qu'y a-t-il, soldat Schweigen ? demanda le capitaine.

- Mon capitaine, écoutez !

Les trois hommes tendirent l'oreille. Ils entendirent nettement par-dessus les crissements de panique et le grondement du brasier un son clair, fort et parfaitement reconnaissable.

- C'est le signal des forestiers !

- Les forestiers, mon capitaine ?

- Oui, l'un des groupes qui patrouillent dans la région ! C'est ça ! Ce sont eux !

- Ils ont fait tout ça ?

- Sûrement ! Ils ont saboté les armes de ces cochons de mutants, et maintenant ils ont besoin d'aide !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine ?

Rothemd regarda Müller droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? On part à la rescousse !

- Mais… ils sont bien trop nombreux, mon capitaine !

- Bien à l'abri dans leur camp, oui, mais là, c'est la débâcle ! C'est une bonne occasion pour y aller au culot et en éliminer le plus possible ! Et puis on n'abandonne pas les citoyens de l'Empire quand on peut les sauver ! Allez !

Le capitaine appela :

- Sergent Herzog ! Sergent ! Au pied !

Un garde portant une cuirasse ouvragée et une plume à son casque parut presque immédiatement devant Rothemd.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine !

- Sergent Herzog, prenez le commandement de la garnison et abattez tout homme-bête qui approche ! Moi, je vais faire une sortie ! Müller, Schweigen, avec moi !

- Oui, capitaine ! répondirent à l'unisson les deux soldats et le sergent.

Rothemd descendit les marches de pierre du rempart à toute vitesse, talonné par ses deux hommes. Une fois dans la cour, il héla six hommes supplémentaires.

- Tous à cheval, on va percer leurs lignes ! Levez la herse, baissez le pont-levis !

Une minute plus tard à peine, les neuf hommes d'armes franchirent le fossé au grand galop, les sabots de leur monture claquant sur le bois ferré. Il ne leur fallut guère plus de temps pour atteindre les premières tentes de leurs assiégeurs. Rothemd dégaina son épée, et faucha la tête d'une des créatures au passage. Ses hommes l'imitèrent. Les rejetons du Chaos qui se trouvaient sur leur passage, complètement pris au dépourvu, n'avaient pas le réflexe de se défendre. L'explosion avait balancé des éclats de bois et de tissu enflammés dans tous les sens, et le feu se répandait d'une tente à l'autre. Certains hommes-bêtes, même, avaient la fourrure en feu, et gémissaient de douleur sans s'arrêter de courir.

Caché dans les hautes herbes à l'écart, Psody ne ratait rien du spectacle. La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée. Cela ne gênait pas ses sens, mais il se demanda comment les Humains s'en sortaient, de leur côté. Les lumières des feux de poudre à malepierre étaient-elles suffisantes ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des éclats étincelants au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta, et se retrouva sur le dos sous l'effet de surprise. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il tendit le cou vers le ciel. Une sensation familière lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors que ses moustaches sentirent des crépitements. C'était ce qu'il éprouvait chaque fois que quelqu'un utilisait de la magie en sa présence.

_Oh ho ! Ils ont un mage-mage !_

Une pluie de flèches argentées partant d'une fenêtre de la grande tour centrale confirma cette idée. Plusieurs Skavens furent transpercés par les projectiles irisés, et moururent sur le coup. Le jeune Skaven Blanc eut un frisson. Il souhaita ne jamais devoir affronter ce mystérieux arcaniste.

Les neuf soldats montés traversèrent le campement de long en large en massacrant les hommes-bêtes sur leur passage. Les chevaux de guerre étaient bien entrainés, et avaient l'habitude de courir au milieu des champs de bataille. Or, quelque chose poussa le capitaine à ralentir, puis arrêter sa course. Au milieu d'un espace dégagé entre plusieurs tentes, une énorme masse mouvante et grondante trépignait sur place, balayant l'air de ses poings colossaux.

- En voilà un gros, soldats ! Nous ne devons pas le laisser s'échapper et dévorer nos villageois ! Müller, Schweigen, avec moi ! Melk, emmenez les autres, et continuez à les combattre !

Le dénommé Melk prit la tête de la demi-douzaine, et tous reprirent leur chevauchée en contournant la bête.

- Capitaine, mon cheval refuse d'avancer vers cette chose ! pesta Schweigen.

- Le mien aussi ! se plaignit Müller.

Rothemd descendit de sa monture d'un bond.

- L'odeur du Chaos les effraie ! Pied à terre !

Les trois hommes entourèrent rapidement la créature, épée et bouclier levés, prêts à l'expédier en enfer. Le monstre leur apparaissait plus clairement, son immense carcasse éclairée par les flammes verdâtres. Rothemd serra les dents en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme homme-bête, de plus de huit pieds de haut. Son corps lourd devait peser près d'un millier de livres. Un millier de livres de muscles visiblement durs comme de la pierre qui roulaient sous une peau claire recouverte partiellement d'une courte fourrure brune. Ses bras énormes semblaient suffisamment puissants pour plier en deux le fût d'un canon des forges de Nuln, ses griffes luisantes étaient longues et coupantes comme des couteaux. Une longue queue annelée fouettait l'air derrière lui, et une tête rappelant d'une façon choquante celle d'un gros rat, pourvue de courtes moustaches et de longues incisives, surmontait ses deux épaules.

Müller et Schweigen étaient intimidés par la créature, mais Rothemd, ancien patrouilleur de la Drakwald notoirement infestée de mutants, en avait vu d'autres. Il s'élança en avant, et enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le flanc massif de la bête. L'homme-bête rugit de douleur et de colère en direction du capitaine. Il fit virevolter ses poings massifs comme des meules vers l'Impérial. Rothemd bondit en arrière juste à temps, et sentit un léger frôlement sur son côté. Schweigen profita de l'ouverture pour abattre son arme en biais, de haut en bas. La pointe de son épée ouvrit une plaie dans la fesse musculeuse de l'homme-bête qui sursauta.

- Visez les tendons ! ordonna Rothemd.

Müller comprit ce que voulait dire son supérieur. Il contourna par la droite la créature qui s'en prenait à Schweigen, fléchit ses jambes, prêt à bondir au moment opportun. Puis il plongea en avant avec un balayage de son arme. Il sectionna ainsi la saignée du genou gauche de la bête. Du sang noirâtre jaillit de la plaie. Le monstre gronda encore en faisant un mouvement large de sa patte griffue. Le soldat fut surpris de la rapidité de l'attaque, il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. En une fraction de seconde, sa tête se retrouva arrachée de son cou.

Schweigen cria de rage en voyant tomber son camarade, et se jeta sur la créature.

- RETOURNE CHEZ LES DIEUX DU CHAOS !

Il frappa dans le tibia droit de l'homme-bête géant, si fort qu'il le sectionna à moitié. Cette fois, la chose piailla de douleur et tomba à genoux. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le sol de la patte pour éviter de perdre complètement l'équilibre. Sa tête répugnante se trouvait pile à hauteur de poitrine d'Humain. Rothemd saisit son bouclier à deux mains et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur le faciès de rat géant de leur adversaire. L'homme-bête roula sur le côté, et s'étala les bras en croix sur le dos. Schweigen sauta à pieds joints sur son ventre, et enfonça son épée dans sa gorge.

L'énorme créature tressaillit, se contorsionna, puis finit par s'immobiliser. Rothemd saisit fermement son épée par la garde, prit appui du pied sur le poitrail de la bête, et la retira d'un coup sec de sa carcasse encore chaude.

- Bien joué, Schweigen ! Un peu téméraire, mais efficace !

- Capitaine… Müller…

- On s'occupera de lui plus tard. Le combat n'est pas fini, soldat !

Pendant ce combat acharné, les six soldats menés par Melk affrontaient aussi de lourdes difficultés. Le meneur frappait sur son passage les hommes-bêtes, quand soudain sa monture s'écroula en avant avec un hennissement désespéré. L'Humain n'eut que le réflexe de bondir sur le côté, et de se recevoir maladroitement sur ses pieds. Il crut que sa monture avait trébuché, mais quand il s'aperçut que ses suivants tombaient de la même façon, il vit mieux et comprit la situation. Quelque chose grouillait à ras du sol, comme si la terre elle-même était vivante. Il entendit alors des petits couinements sous le vacarme de la mêlée, et distingua des oreilles, de longues griffes, des yeux, des dents énormes. Un des soldats se releva en braillant d'effroi et de douleur, alors qu'il était recouvert de petites créatures. Melk sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant des rats, énormes, longs d'un bon pied sans compter la queue, et animés d'un appétit insatiable. Le pauvre bougre ne resta pas debout bien longtemps. Il s'effondra dans la masse mouvante de rongeurs enragés, et ses cris se turent quand il finit dévoré, comme les chevaux. Melk leva l'épée en criant :

- Reculez ! Reculez !

Les cinq soldats encore en vie s'empressèrent d'obéir, et s'éloignèrent du flot de vermine en repoussant comme ils pouvaient les quelques rats accrochés à leurs vêtements. Dans la confusion, Melk avait perdu de vue l'énorme homme-bête. Il jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques aux alentours, et repéra finalement la créature. Celle-ci était en rage et frappait tout ce qui passait à sa portée de ses mains gigantesques. Les hommes-bêtes plus petits faisaient de leur mieux pour la maîtriser. L'un d'eux fit un immense saut jusque sur ses épaules, et lui enfonça une longue dague à travers la nuque. L'homme-bête géant tomba face contre terre.

Melk et ses hommes firent cercle, épée et bouclier levés et prêts à s'en servir. Chaque fois qu'un homme-bête s'approchait consciemment ou non du groupe, il était immédiatement mis en pièces par l'un ou l'autre des Impériaux. Malheureusement pour les Humains, certains des rats bipèdes surmontèrent leur peur pour les affronter. L'un d'eux frappa plusieurs fois le jeune soldat à coups de bâton. Melk se protégeait de son bouclier, mais les assauts répétés de la créature lui coupaient le souffle, et son bras commençait à lui faire mal.

La lanière de cuir d'un fouet s'enroula autour du cou du garde près de Melk. L'Humain lâcha son arme et tira avec acharnement. Peine perdue, l'homme-bête qui tenait le fouet recula le bras d'un coup sec, entraîna sa victime quelques pieds plus loin en la mettant à genoux, puis bondit sur son dos avant de le lacérer à coups de griffes et de crocs. Melk abattit son épée sur le crâne du monstre avec un hurlement haineux.

Une explosion illumina le ciel nocturne d'un brasier verdâtre. Un tonneau de poudre d'homme-bête avait pris feu, projetant des cendres et des pains de matière. Melk vit son autre voisin recevoir un fragment fumant gros comme un œuf de poule sur l'omoplate. Le matériau désagrégea le cuir bouilli en un instant, et dès qu'il entra en contact avec la peau du garde, celui-ci sursauta avec un gémissement de douleur, et se trémoussa d'une manière insolite, puis aberrante. Un tentacule jaillit avec un chuintement écœurant de la blessure, et fouetta l'air avec force. L'un des autres soldats encore debout flanqua un coup de pommeau sur la tempe du malheureux, et lui planta son épée dans le torse quand il fut à terre. Quand il vit Melk le regarder avec horreur et dégoût, il aboya :

- Y avait pas d'autre solution !

Melk n'eut pas l'envie de répondre, car toute réponse était inutile. De toute façon, il n'en eut pas l'occasion, non plus. Un choc à la tête l'envoya rouler sur l'herbe. Il comprit en un instant que sa vie se terminait là, dans ce campement. Dans une telle mêlée, la moindre erreur était fatale. Il leva la tête, et son regard croisa celui de l'une des créatures. C'était un homme-bête très grand, au pelage noir comme la plus glacée des encres. Melk grogna en le voyant brandir sa massue. Il était encore sonné, et savait qu'il n'aurait pas le réflexe de s'écarter à temps. Ses deux camarades encore en état de se battre étaient déjà aux prises avec d'autres engeances du Chaos, et ne pourraient donc pas l'aider. Il ferma les yeux pour attendre la mort. Mais la mort ne vint pas le chercher.

L'homme-bête à fourrure noire s'écroula sur le ventre. Melk repéra un trou fumant dans l'étoffe grossière de sa chemise, juste au milieu du dos. Il se releva, surpris d'être encore en vie, chercha son sauveteur providentiel, sans le trouver.

_Diassyon avait raison, c'est vraiment facile-facile !_ pensa Psody en jetant à terre le jezzail à malepierre. Il embrassa tout le camp d'un coup d'œil. Son plan avait réussi encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. C'était la panique totale chez les Skavens. Ils couraient dans tous les sens en poussant des cris suraigus, et ceux qui ne tombaient pas sous les coups d'épée des hommes d'armes finissaient brûlés par les flammes qui s'étaient répandues en traînées à travers tout le campement. Et les quelques imprudents qui se dirigeaient vers Gottliebschloss crevaient la gueule ouverte, abattus par les arquebuses des Humains ou foudroyés par les flèches magiques. Les Skavens vivants à l'intérieur du camp se raréfièrent, encore et encore.

- Soldat Melk !

Melk se redressa, reprit pleinement possession de ses moyens en entendant la voix de son capitaine. Rothemd et Schweigen étaient devant lui, à cheval. Le capitaine avait attaché la monture de Müller à son propre destrier.

- Mon capitaine… nous sommes perdus.

- Mais non, soldat, reprenez-vous ! Nous avons gagné !

Stupéfait, Melk regarda autour de lui. C'était vrai. Son esprit avait été plongé dans un tel désordre qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tout était terminé. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq survivants sur neuf, mais ils avaient réussi à chasser les hommes-bêtes.

- Allons, faisons un dernier tour pour trouver des survivants Humains. Vous trois, retournez au château, et allez voir le prieur !

- Euh… Bien, mon capitaine.

Psody ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Ces Humains-là faisaient preuve d'une résistance vraiment peu commune, à pied, à cheval, à l'épée et à l'arme à feu. Bien équipés, bien entraînés, ils étaient plus redoutables encore que la petite bande de Kleist.

_C'est vrai-vrai, je n'avais jamais vu de vrais soldats Humains se battre avant ce soir !_

Le petit Skaven Blanc sentit soudain une poigne nerveuse s'enrouler autour de son torse et le tirer en arrière, pendant qu'une main lui agrippait les cornes pour le forcer à lever la tête vers le ciel. Une lame mordit la chair de sa gorge.

- Petit menteur-menteur ! Je le savais !

Les glandes du jeune homme-rat répandirent un musc effrayé quand il reconnut la voix de Jourg. Pris par l'excitation du combat, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver. Et le chef Moulder avait tiré parti de ses trois bras pour le maîtriser.

- Ton heure est venue, sale traître ! Je parie que c'est toi qui as tué Bougrhee ! C'était mon ami, tu vas regretter de lui avoir fait ça ! Mais je vais le venger, et quand j'aurai rapporté ta tête à notre seigneur, il me récompensera, et je pourrai tringler ma pondeuse préférée pendant une semaine, et je serai nommé…

Le Skaven Blanc releva brutalement la queue, tentant de fouetter son attaquant au visage. Le Moulder ne fut pas touché, mais il relâcha sa prise et leva l'un de ses avant-bras droits par réflexe. Psody se retourna, et dans le même mouvement tira son pistolet de sa ceinture, et ouvrit le feu. La balle creva la poitrine de son adversaire. Celui-ci eut une grimace de douleur, et bascula sur le dos. Le Skaven Blanc cracha sur le corps tressautant de Jourg du Clan Moulder et dit simplement en haussant les épaules :

- Quand tu dois tuer quelqu'un, tue-le, ne blablate pas !

Des explosions tonnaient par intermittence, crevant la nuit noire de flots de particules étincelantes, et quelques derniers hommes-rats en train de brûler fuirent. Du haut du rempart, les arquebusiers virent d'abord trois des soldats revenir à pied. Ils furent immédiatement emmenés au dortoir où l'on traita leurs blessures.

Enfin, les coups cessèrent, les cris se turent, le calme retomba sur les lieux, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes qui illuminaient la brume. L'herbe était encore humide de la dernière pluie, le vent ne soufflait pas, l'incendie allait sans doute s'éteindre de lui-même. Le sergent Herzog soupira, et entendit ses hommes se réjouir. Plusieurs exclamations victorieuses retentirent à travers la cour. Après des semaines angoissantes où tous avaient eu les nerfs à vif à cause de ces monstres, le calvaire était enfin terminé, et l'Empire avait gagné.

- Sergent Herzog ? demanda l'un des gardes.

- Ouais, Kerner ?

- C'est bien fini, vous croyez ?

- J'en sais rien, soldat ! Si ça se trouve, ces vermines vont encore nous jouer un sale tour !

- Le capitaine est de retour, sergent ! constata un autre soldat.

Tous virent le capitaine Rothemd repasser sous la herse à cheval, accompagné d'un seul de ses subordonnées et de deux destriers. Sa voix retentit jusqu'au chemin de ronde.

- Baissez la herse, relevez le pont-levis !

Herzog donna les directives, et l'accès au château fut de nouveau fermé.

Le sergent poussa encore un soupir, plus profond que le précédent. Quatre soldats et six chevaux avaient fini sous les griffes et les crocs de ces abominations. C'était triste pour eux et leur famille, mais au moins, ils avaient réussi. Herzog vit le capitaine pénétrer dans le donjon, sans doute pour faire son rapport auprès du seigneur Gottlieb.

- Sergent, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta encore Kerner.

- Hein ? Oh, ça va… Ne vous en faites pas.

Ah oui, ils étaient loin, les jours pendant lesquels Herzog et ses frères jouaient à la guerre avec des épées de bois, étant enfants. Comme ils avaient été loin de la réalité, aussi. La guerre n'avait décidément rien de glorieux, et même le fait de se défendre contre des envahisseurs avec succès ne le réjouissait pas. Herzog décida de cesser d'y penser. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas essuyé tant de pertes que leurs ennemis, et avec le temps, la douleur s'estomperait.

_Pendant qu'ils étaient là, ils n'auront pas attaqué des villages isolés. Et maintenant qu'ils sont partis, on va enfin pouvoir respirer._

Tous les habitants du château se retirèrent peu à peu pour se reposer, en dehors du sergent Herzog et de quelques gardes volontaires restant sur le chemin de ronde. Ils se détendirent, convaincus que le danger était passé, quand soudain, ils entendirent une voix aiguë.

- Ohé ! Ohé ! Soldats de l'Empire !

Schweigen, revenu à son poste, montra du doigt quelque chose.

- Sergent, regardez !

- Quoi, soldat ? Oh ! Par le marteau de Sigmar…

Sur le chemin qui menait au pont-levis relevé, il y avait une petite silhouette qui s'avançait, seule. Le sergent reconnut un homme-bête, à la fourrure blanche, à tête de rat, et avec deux longues cornes. L'engeance du Chaos avançait lentement, et tenait à deux mains une lance sur laquelle il avait fixé un tissu blanc, qu'il agitait lentement. Il cria encore, en reikspiel :

- Je me rends ! Je suis votre prisonnier !

Le sergent empoigna fermement son fusil, et cria :

- Saleté de rat géant ! Va-t-en, ou je te tue !

Mais l'homme-bête s'arrêta devant le fossé, et ne bougea plus. Le sergent pressa la gâchette de l'arme, et le coup de feu partit. La balle ricocha à moins d'un pied de l'homme-bête. Celui-ci sursauta, mais ne recula pas. Il insista :

- Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est parler à Maître Félix Jaeger ! Je sais qu'il est avec vous !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à maître Jaeger, vermine puante ?

- Je veux discuter avec lui d'égal à égal ! Il faut que je le voie, c'est très important !

Psody maudit les Humains en les entendant éclater de rire. Mais il tint bon, et demeura immobile, cramponné à son drapeau. Que devait-il faire ? Se mettre à genoux ? Bonne idée, c'est ce qu'il fit. Lâcher la lance et tendre les bras ? Trop risqué, ils risqueraient de croire qu'il s'apprêtât à lancer un sort. Il tint plus fermement son drapeau, tout en restant à genoux.

Sur le rempart, l'un des soldats demanda :

- Je l'abats, sergent ?

- Attendez, c'est bizarre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte ces maudits rejetons du Chaos, et jamais je ne les ai vus se rendre avec un drapeau blanc.

- Que se passe-t-il ? éclata alors une grosse voix.

Les soldats se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous, alors que le seigneur Gottlieb approchait. Wilhelm Gottlieb était un grand homme, de six pieds de haut. Engoncé dans une armure de plates lourde à ses mesures, il était aussi large d'épaules, et son torse était massif, comme quoi il aimait conjuguer exercice et bonne chère. Son visage sévère était caché par une impressionnante barbe châtain. Ses sourcils broussailleux se croisaient presque au-dessus de la racine de son nez bulbeux, et sa chevelure en bataille faisait penser à la crinière d'un fauve des Terres du Sud.

- Alors, sergent Herzog ? Pourquoi avoir tiré ?

- Mon seigneur, il y a un homme-bête devant le château.

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Débarrassez-vous de lui !

- C'est que, il vient donner sa reddition, mon seigneur.

- Hein ?

- J'ai voulu le faire partir, mais il insiste.

Le seigneur Gottlieb regarda par-dessus le rempart, et vit à son tour l'homme-rat blanc, toujours debout, avec son drapeau blanc.

- Il dit qu'il veut rencontrer sire Jaeger, mon seigneur, précisa le sergent Herzog.

- Il parle notre langue ?

- Il veut me rencontrer ?

Un autre Humain avait suivi le seigneur. C'était un grand homme, dont les cheveux blonds cendrés étaient collés en mèches crasseuses. Il était bien habillé, et avait une prestance certaine. Il émanait de lui une impression de calme, de maîtrise de soi, une aura qu'on devinait forgée par des années d'aventures, de batailles et de tragédies. Son visage grave était rasé de près. Il portait à son côté une épée dont le fourreau et le pommeau étaient finement ouvragés, et une cape de laine rouge flottait sur ses épaules.

- Un ami à vous, maître Jaeger ? s'enquit le seigneur Gottlieb.

Félix Jaeger se gratta le crâne. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bas par-dessus le créneau, puis revint au seigneur Gottlieb.

- Ce n'est pas un homme-bête, mais un Skaven.

- Quelle différence ?

- C'est aussi un rejeton du Chaos, mais avec un mode de vie différent de celui des hommes-bêtes de la Drakwald.

Le regard du seigneur Gottlieb se chargea de soupçons.

- Quoi ? Jaeger, ne me dites pas que vous nous avez tu des informations !

- Ca n'aurait pas fait une grande différence, monseigneur. Et quand je vous aurai expliqué ce que je sais d'eux, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

- Je suis curieux de vous entendre. Mais pour l'heure, il faut nous occuper de celui-là ! Nous devons l'éliminer !

- Attendez, monseigneur. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de Skavens. Celui-ci n'est pas ordinaire, c'est un Skaven Blanc. Croyez-moi, ce sont les plus malins, les plus vicieux et les plus dangereux.

- Raison de plus ! Il ne faut pas le laisser en vie plus longtemps !

- Monseigneur, un instant ! C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un de ces êtres se comporter de la sorte. Il veut se rendre à moi, vous dites ? demanda-t-il au sergent.

- C'est ce qu'il dit, maître Jaeger.

- C'est probablement une ruse, maugréa Gottlieb.

- C'est possible.

- Si je puis me permettre, seigneur… osa Kerner.

Le grand homme pivota vers le garde.

- Quoi ? Parle, soldat !

- Vous avez vu ce qu'il a autour du cou ?

Gottlieb et Jaeger regardèrent à nouveau rapidement le Skaven Blanc.

- On dirait une corne des gardes forestiers ?

- Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Schweigen. C'est en entendant son signal que le capitaine Rothemd a décidé de faire une percée.

- Mais Rothemd m'a dit n'avoir vu aucun Humain, dans le camp ! Rien que des charognards de… « Skavens » en fuite !

- Vous pensez que ce serait ce Skaven Blanc qui aurait appelé à l'aide avec cette corne ? demanda Jaeger, incrédule.

- Voilà qui me paraît plutôt inhabituel ! s'exclama le seigneur. Mais peut-être qu'il a voulu attirer nos hommes pour les piéger ?

- Alors qu'il y avait déjà du grabuge dans le camp ?

- Oui, ç'a commencé avec la cloche, monseigneur, rappela le sergent. Quelqu'un a également détruit leur cloche. Et si c'était lui ?

- Si c'est le cas, il nous a permis de les mettre en déroute, réalisa Jaeger.

- Et si ce n'est pas lui ?

- Eh bien peut-être qu'il sait des choses ? De toute façon, si l'on procède de la bonne manière, on devrait pouvoir le faire parler ? En plus, c'est ce qu'il veut !

- Hum… J'hésite vraiment à prendre le risque de laisser entrer cette petite horreur.

- Prenons nos précautions, monseigneur ! Demandez à Kaufman !

- Alors, que décide-t-on, mon seigneur ? demanda le sergent.

Le visage rubicond de Gottlieb passa par plusieurs expressions.

Psody suait sous l'effet de la chaleur des flammes, et à cause de sa nervosité. Les Humains avaient ouvert le feu sur lui une fois, ils pouvaient recommencer. Il distingua des mouvements au-dessus de sa tête, et comprit qu'il y avait désormais une douzaine d'arquebuses pointées droit sur lui. Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique des lourdes chaînes en mouvement, alors que le pont-levis s'abaissa lentement avant de s'immobiliser dans un grand fracas. La herse se leva.

À travers l'encadrement de pierre de l'entrée du château, le Skaven Blanc distingua une dizaine de soldats armés de hallebardes qui avançaient dans sa direction. Ils étaient menés par deux Humains : un grand homme en armure, avec deux gros yeux menaçants au-dessus d'une barbe en bataille, et un homme bien moins grand, qui portait une robe aux tissus dorés avec des renforcements de cuir, dont le visage était dissimulé par un masque de cuivre qui ne laissait voir que sa bouche et son menton. L'Humain en armure ordonna :

- Vous autres, en haut, s'il fait un geste brusque, vous tirez ! Toi, le mulot, pose ce drapeau par terre lentement. Très lentement.

L'homme masqué était sûrement le magicien qui avait mis à mal les Skavens de ses pouvoirs. Le petit homme-rat sentit le musc caractéristique de la peur exhaler de ses glandes, et vit qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Il baissa son drapeau et le laissa tomber le plus lentement qu'il put.

_Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée !_

- Bien ! reprit le chef. Maintenant, mets tes mains sur la tête, et ne bouge plus !

Encore une fois, Psody obéit sans oser faire un mouvement superflu. Il vit l'Humain en armure murmurer quelques mots à l'attention de l'Humain en robe. Celui-ci se mit à articuler quelques syllabes, leva la main, et un rayon lumineux jaillit d'entre ses doigts, atteignit le Skaven Blanc directement à la tête, ce qui le renversa, et ce fut le trou noir.


	12. La Rencontre

_La procession avançait lentement sur le sentier sinueux, vers la ziggurat de pierre. Des dizaines de Skavens, enchaînés les uns derrière les autres, étaient amenés au pied du grand escalier par d'énormes créatures grandes comme des trolls, mais ressemblant à des reptiles humanoïdes. Sur toute la longueur des marches s'alignaient des centaines de choses-froides. Ils portaient des coiffes ornées de plumes aux couleurs bariolées, brandissaient des drapeaux, certains soufflaient dans des trompes sculptées ou frappaient sur des tambours._

_Une chose-froide un peu plus petite que les autres attendait sur la troisième marche. Elle portait moult colifichets brillants autour du cou, des poignets et des chevilles, et une couronne d'or. Quand les prisonniers se retrouvèrent en arrêt devant lui, elle se tourna vers le sommet de la pyramide, et commença à en gravir les marches. D'autres choses-froides, dont la tête était recouverte par un casque sculpté dans le crâne d'un plus grand reptile, menèrent la marche des prisonniers._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les premiers Skavens étaient arrivés au sommet. Au milieu du toit, il y avait une énorme dalle de pierre circulaire, qui devait peser plusieurs tonnes, avec deux anneaux opposés sur ses bords. De l'autre côté de la dalle, on avait élevé un autel, et un grand escalier surmonté d'un grand trône de pierre. Un étrange personnage y était installé. C'était un énorme crapaud, avec des bras et des jambes rachitiques, qui portait une coiffe sertie de plumes et tenait un sceptre dans la main gauche. L'être brandit son sceptre lentement._

_Deux de ses congénères géants glissèrent une longue barre de bois à travers les deux anneaux de pierre qui surplombaient la lourde dalle. Ils purent ainsi soulever la dalle et la déposer quelques pas plus loin, révélant une grande fosse de vingt pieds de diamètre. Les Skavens se retrouvèrent vite au bord de la fosse. Les premiers crièrent de désespoir, et tentèrent de fuir, mais ils furent immédiatement rattrapés par les choses-froides casquées, puis emportés jusqu'au trou, avant d'y être jetés._

_Tous les Skavens finirent au fond de la fosse. Quand le dernier eut rejoint ses semblables, les deux grandes choses-froides rebouchèrent l'ouverture avec la dalle. La foule des choses-froides chanta d'une voix monocorde, tandis que l'homme-crapaud leva lentement les bras._

_Psody se retrouva sans transition au milieu de la scène. Il était sur le toit du bâtiment, près de l'autel. Tout le continent autour semblait avoir disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'un maelstrom de couleurs. Plus de jungle, plus de sentier, plus personne, non plus. Plus rien. Complètement nu, il tremblait de froid… et d'angoisse. En effet, tout autour de la ziggurat, douze immenses silhouettes apparurent. Des ombres plus grandes qu'un donjon, cagoulées, l'une parée de cornes comme celles des Prophètes Gris. Douze personnes, dont deux laissaient un espace vide entre elles, comme pour attendre une treizième entité. Impossible de distinguer leurs traits, seuls apparaissaient leurs yeux. Psody sentit son estomac se nouer quand il compris à qui il avait affaire._

Le Conseil des Treize !

_Des voix formidablement fortes résonnèrent à travers les cieux._

- _Alors, Psody…on hésite ?_

- _On conteste l'autorité de ses aînés ?_

- _On ne sait plus où on en est ?_

_Le jeune Skaven Blanc se tourna vers l'un des Seigneurs de la Ruine, puis pivota vers un autre._

- _Je… ne comprends pas !_

- _Tu as survécu à bien des choses._

- _Le Rat Cornu veille sur toi._

- _Ou alors, tu as une chance insolente._

- _Dommage que tu ne saches pas l'exploiter pleinement…_

- _Va-t-on vraiment te laisser gambader dans la nature ?_

- _Que penserait notre dieu en te voyant agir comme tu le fais ?_

_Psody paniqua :_

- _Je n'ai jamais voulu faire autre chose que servir le Rat Cornu, je vous le jure !_

- _Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

- _Pourquoi tous ces doutes ?_

- _Pourquoi tous ces jugements ?_

_Le pauvre jeune homme-rat sursautait à chaque invective de l'une ou l'autre des silhouettes. Les voix se faisaient plus agressives, plus impatientes, plus menaçantes. Soudain, une voix familière éclata juste dans le creux de son oreille._

- _Tu as des idées trop différentes ! On n'aime pas ça !_

_Quelque chose le frappa dans le dos, le précipitant sur le sol de pierre. Puis il sentit une déchirure fulgurante au sommet de son crâne. Il cria de douleur, puis d'horreur en voyant ses cornes par terre, devant lui, leur extrémité inférieure ensanglantée et couverte de lambeaux de chair. Il porta les mains au sommet de sa tête, et quand il les ramena devant ses yeux, vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang._

_Une force irrésistible le prit par sous les aisselles, le releva et le fit pivoter. Psody frissonna davantage en reconnaissant son maître. Le Prophète Gris Vellux était devant lui, mais il était différent. Ce n'était plus un grand et beau Skaven Blanc auquel le jeune homme-rat rêvait de ressembler. Ses bras étaient devenus noueux, ses doigts crochus, avec de longs ongles sales. Son visage était couvert de verrues, ses traits outrageusement durcis, ses dents abîmées, et ses yeux rouges étaient injectés de sang et profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Malgré la souffrance qui lui vrillait le crâne, Psody voulut parler._

- _Maître… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête._

- _Je n'ai plus de serviteur !_

_Vellux attrapa d'une main le jeune Skaven Blanc par la gorge, et le souleva sans effort à une vingtaine de pouces du sol._

- _Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, au contraire, ta seule présence est offensante !_

- _Mais… Je suis né pour vous servir !_

- _Que tu dis ! Tu as tout gâché !_

_Vellux fit demi-tour vers la fosse sacrificielle, de nouveau ouverte, sans lâcher le malheureux. Il le tint suspendu au-dessus de l'ouverture béante. Psody sanglota de terreur._

- _Pourquoi, maître ? Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que le Rat Cornu t'a choisi, toi !_

_Et d'un geste puissant, Vellux balança Psody en arrière, le précipitant dans la fosse. Le malheureux jeune homme-rat tomba, tomba dans des profondeurs qui semblaient sans fin en hurlant de toutes ses forces._

Psody se réveilla en sursaut, transi de sueur, ses narines acidifiées par le musc de terreur qu'exhalaient ses glandes. Un épouvantable tiraillement lui cerclait la tête, comme si on l'avait coiffé d'un pressoir. Il ne voyait rien, sa vision était obstruée par une matière opaque qui lui couvrait les yeux. En revanche, il pouvait sentir quelque chose lui étreindre les poignets et le bas des mollets. Il y avait aussi un léger courant d'air qui le fit frissonner. Il essaya bien d'articuler une parole, mais sa mâchoire était obstruée. Il entendit une voix dire en reikspiel :

- Ah, il se réveille. Va chercher les autres !

Quelques bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. La voix murmura près de lui :

- Ne bouge pas. Ne dis rien. Sois sage, ou t'es mort.

Il obéit, trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Plusieurs paires de bottes claquèrent sur le pavé, puis le bruit d'une lourde porte s'ouvrant retentit. Enfin, le Skaven Blanc entendit une autre voix, bien plus assurée et plus mature, ordonner :

- Enlevez-lui son bandeau.

Quelqu'un arracha la bande de cuir qu'on avait noué autour de sa tête ronde. Psody considéra rapidement sa situation, qui n'était pas brillante, loin s'en fallait. On l'avait complètement déshabillé, attaché les bras en croix et par les chevilles avec de solides bracelets à un mur de pierre glacée, et un bâillon constitué d'une boule de bois reliée à des chaînettes maintenait sa bouche dans une position trop inconfortable pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Il releva la tête et vit l'Humain qui était face à lui.

C'était bien lui. L'homme qu'il avait vu et revu pendant ses délires. Il était exactement comme dans ses cauchemars : grand, un visage rasé de près, une crinière blonde tombant sur ses épaules. Il portait une cape rouge par-dessus son gilet de mailles, et des bottes de cuir remontaient sur son pantalon rayé. Le petit homme-rat déglutit. Cet Humain était à la fois effrayant et fascinant à regarder. Il avait une expression chargée du vécu de bien des épreuves pénibles. De la lassitude, de la désillusion marquaient la jeunesse encore apparente de ses traits. En revanche, son regard était plus intense encore.

- Je suis Félix Jaeger. Il paraît que vous vouliez me voir ?

Le Skaven Blanc tenta d'articuler quelques syllabes, sans succès. L'Humain se rapprocha de lui, et pencha la tête vers son oreille.

- Je vais vous retirer ça, mais auparavant, j'aimerais que vous soyez bien conscient de ceci : j'ai d'excellentes raisons de me méfier de vous. J'ai eu affaire aux Skavens plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Aussi, réalisez que vous avez une chance inouïe, car d'ordinaire, les vôtres, on les empale à vue.

La peur tiraillait de plus en plus fort les intestins du jeune homme-rat. Jaeger eut l'air de s'en rendre compte, car sa voix se fit un peu moins tranchante.

- Mettez-vous à ma place : ces Skavens nous harcelaient depuis des semaines. Et voilà que quelqu'un sème la confusion dans leurs rangs, ce qui nous permet de les chasser. Au début, nous voulions vraiment remercier ce quelqu'un, or, c'est _vous_ que nous avons vu. Un Skaven, un Prophète Gris, par-dessus le marché. Qui vient avec un drapeau blanc pour se rendre et me parler ! Tout le monde ici pense que c'est un piège. Mais je suis ouvert d'esprit, et j'accepte de discuter avec un individu que j'imagine intelligent. Je souhaite que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça pour me voir. Mais attention ! Dès l'instant où vous prononcez un mot dans une autre langue que le reikspiel, ces soldats ont l'ordre de vous exécuter sur place. Nous savons que les Prophètes Gris savent utiliser la magie, et on ne prendra pas le moindre risque de vous laisser déchaîner une malédiction sur quiconque dans ce château. Vous avez bien compris ?

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, pas plus que les deux gardes qui brandissaient leur lance vers sa poitrine. Le Skaven Blanc sentit des flots de sueur rance s'écouler le long de ses yeux écarquillés. Il fit un signe d'acquiescement de la tête. Jaeger tendit la main, et ouvrit la petite boucle d'acier avant de tirer le bâillon d'un coup sec. Psody toussa.

- Bon, pour commencer, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je… m'appelle Psody.

- D'accord… C'est bien vous qui avez provoqué la panique chez les Skavens ?

- Oui… J'ai fait sonner la cloche, brûlé les tonneaux de poudre, et abattu leur chef.

- Sacrée performance pour un petit Skaven Blanc ! Et la corne, c'était vous, aussi ?

- Je l'ai trouvée… sur le chef d'un groupe d'Humains dans la forêt. Qui c'était ?

- Une bande de gardes forestiers, il y en a quelques unes dans le coin.

- Eh ben, graine d'homme, on commence à s'amuser sans moi ?

Un Nain entra à son tour dans la cellule. Il était juste un peu plus grand que Psody, mais au moins trois fois plus large d'épaules. Sous la peau tatouée de sa poitrine nue roulaient d'impressionnants muscles. Son visage était enfoui sous une abondante barbe rousse, et son crâne était rasé, si l'on exceptait une crête dressée et teinte avec de la graisse. Une chaînette d'or reliait son nez à son oreille gauche. Le Skaven reconnut immédiatement ce visage menaçant, dont l'œil gauche était couvert par un bandeau.

- Maître… Gurnisson ? murmura le jeune Psody.

- Gotrek, mon ami ! On dirait que ta réputation t'a précédé !

- M'étonne pas. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que ce rat ne soit pas déjà mort de trouille.

Le pauvre homme-rat vit alors la hache dont la lame était décorée de runes gravées, et n'en fut que plus effrayé. Gotrek s'en aperçut, l'agita devant son museau en ricanant, et appliqua même le tranchant entre ses deux narines. Les yeux roses écarquillés de terreur du Skaven Blanc louchèrent vers l'acier aiguisé.

- D'habitude, je ne tue pas les gens qui sont incapables de se défendre, ça n'est pas drôle, ni honorable. Mais donne-moi une seule raison de me rappeler que je n'ai plus d'honneur à perdre, une seule…

Psody sentit le musc de la peur panique émis par ses glandes redoubler d'intensité, tel un poison qui lui emprisonnait le cœur. Jaeger posa une main sur l'épaule de son compère, lui demandant de reculer. Puis il s'accroupit devant le prisonnier, se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Très bien, Psody. Vous avez pris de sacrés gros risques pour venir me voir. D'abord, vous avez combattu les vôtres, et maintenant vous vous présentez devant mes hôtes, pour, je cite, « discuter d'égal à égal » avec moi ? Eh bien, me voilà ! Je vous en prie, exprimez-vous ! Je vous écoute.

Le Skaven Blanc essaya bien de trouver les mots, pour pouvoir poser les bonnes questions, mais il se rendit compte d'une affreuse complication : rien ne venait. Il n'avait pas du tout la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire. La peur se mua peu à peu en déception. Il ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête. Ces deux sentiments mélangés firent couler quelques larmes amères sur ses joues, ce qui intrigua Jaeger.

- Mince, si je m'attendais à ça…

- Il se fiche de nous, graine d'homme !

Gotrek asséna une violente gifle du revers de la main au jeune homme-rat qui grimaça de douleur, mais ne protesta pas.

- Gotrek, un peu de tenue !

Jaeger passa la main sous le menton du prisonnier, lui relevant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, mon jeune ami ?

- Ce n'est pas ton ami, graine d'homme ! aboya Gotrek.

- Gotrek, je t'en prie ! Alors, Psody ? Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état ? Je vous assure, tant que c'est amical, vous pouvez me parler sans crainte. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce que vous avez fait pour me voir ? Ca m'intéresse !

- Je… je ne sais pas, maître Jaeger. Une partie de moi est en train de hurler, m'ordonne de vous mettre en pièces, vous et maître Gurnisson. Une partie de moi vous déteste, souhaite plus que tout votre mort, longue et douloureuse. Mais moi… je ne vous connais pas. Je vous ai seulement vu dans des visions.

- Vous m'avez vu dans des visions ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y faisais ?

- Vous vous moquiez de moi, ou vous vous attaquiez à moi, ou à mes proches.

- Et vous êtes venu pour... « conjurer la malédiction » en me tuant d'abord ?

- Non ! C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Je sens que ce n'est pas de moi d'où vient cette colère. Je n'ai rien contre vous, je dirais même que, dans un sens, je vous admire. Vous êtes un Humain exceptionnel, et vous, maître Gurnisson, vous faites honneur à la ténacité légendaire de votre peuple. Tous deux, vous êtes connus comme de redoutables tueurs-tueurs de Skavens. Alors, j'ai eu l'idée de vous trouver pour vous parler de mes visions, et de mes différences. Je pensais que vous voir m'aiderait à comprendre… mais je ne vois rien. Et je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Jaeger se tourna vers son frère d'armes.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Gotrek ?

- Ma foi, c'est bien le premier Skaven que je vois se conduire comme ça.

- Moi, j'ai presque envie de le croire. Je dis bien « presque », précisa l'Humain.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis demanda :

- Pourriez-vous me décrire une de ces visions ?

- Euh… je crois, oui. Il y a… un petit château. Des Humains, se faisant attaquer par des Skavens. L'assaut est très violent. Et puis, dans le ciel, je peux voir… un navire volant. Une sorte de vaisseau qui ne flotte pas sur l'eau, mais qui se tient suspendu dans les airs, grâce à un énorme ballon gonflé d'air accroché au-dessus. Et je vois mes mains… enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mes mains. Je suis moi, et je ne suis pas moi. Je vois bien des doigts de Skaven avec de la fourrure blanche, de longs ongles, et je sens l'énergie de la malepierre envahir mon corps. Mais j'entends alors une voix dire dans ma langue « cet engin est à moi ! », et ce n'est pas la mienne. J'appelle les puissances du Warp, et une immense main d'énergie verte s'apprête à saisir le vaisseau volant. Or, quelque chose vient me déconcentrer, je sens l'énergie se dissiper, et je tombe à terre.

Psody se tut. Les deux camarades étaient très surpris. Gotrek fronça les sourcils.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne nous a jamais vus, je trouve qu'il en sait beaucoup trop.

- Vous… comprenez, maître Gurnisson ?

Jaeger se pencha en avant, regardant droit dans les yeux le Skaven, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. L'Humain murmura :

- Thanquol… C'est vous ?

- Hein ?

- Thanquol, je sais que vous m'entendez. Où que vous soyez.

- Alors… c'est vrai ? Vous connaissez Thanquol ?

- Oh oui, je le connais. Et Gotrek le connaît, aussi. Et Thanquol nous connaît bien, tous les deux. Et vous le connaissez, vous ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais son nom... est régulièrement prononcé dans... les communautés de mon peuple. Et je sais aussi… qu'il veut votre tête, à tous les deux. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec moi ?

Jaeger se releva, et fit quelques pas de long en large.

- Jeune Psody, ce que vous avez vu, c'est l'une de nos rencontres les plus violentes avec Thanquol. C'est lui qui a essayé de voler le vaisseau volant conçu par le Tueur-ingénieur Nain Malakai Makaisson, l'_Esprit de Grungni_, exactement comme vous venez de nous le décrire.

Soudain, la voix de Jaeger se fit de plus en plus lointaine, alors qu'un cri d'animal enragé, très vague, résonna à ses oreilles, et peu à peu, devint plus fort, plus proche. Il regarda Jaeger, et sentit ses traits se durcir. Ses babines se retroussèrent, laissant voir ses dents serrées de colère. Ses arcades sourcilières se froncèrent. Sa respiration accéléra, et se fit plus forte. Tout au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussa, l'ordonna de passer à l'attaque. Cela devait se voir, car l'un des soldats leva sa pique.

- Attention, le rat ! Un geste, et je t'éventre !

- Non, attendez ! ordonna Félix en mettant son bras devant lui pour l'arrêter.

L'Humain contempla fixement le Skaven Blanc dans les yeux.

- Ce regard… cette lueur de haine dans les pupilles… J'ai déjà vu ça ailleurs.

Psody sursauta en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ferma les yeux, et se força à détourner la tête. Il respira lentement, posément. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, les cris se turent. Il rouvrit les yeux, et une larme glissa encore d'entre ses paupières.

- Voilà… Ca l'a encore fait. J'ai eu une… terrible envie de vous tuer. Ou plutôt… _quelque chose_ m'a poussé à le faire. Ou _quelqu'un d'autre_…

- Tu parles ! cracha Gotrek. Ce « quelqu'un », c'est ton instinct de rat d'égout, oui !

- Non, Gotrek, non ! Il ne ment pas ! Son regard a réellement changé.

Jaeger regarda de nouveau le Skaven Blanc dans ses yeux roses, et n'y vit plus la moindre agressivité.

- Ca va mieux, non ? Vous ne ressemblez plus à un animal enragé.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ? bredouilla Psody.

- J'imagine que Thanquol a dû se sentir particulièrement humilié ce jour-là. À ses yeux, nous lui avons volé une belle victoire. Il a dû rendre des comptes, après ça, et ç'a dû être vraiment désagréable.

- C'était quand ?

- Il y a dix ans, grogna Gotrek.

- Mais je n'étais même pas né ! Je ne peux pas être furieux contre vous pour quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas !

- J'entends bien, mais c'est peut-être sa colère à lui que vous éprouvez, à présent. Il veut notre mort depuis cette histoire. D'ailleurs, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je n'ai que quatre ans !

- Quatre ans ? Vous avez l'air plutôt mature pour quelqu'un de cet âge.

- Oui, mais les Skavens mûrissent environ trois fois plus vite que les Humains.

Jaeger eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

- D'accord, selon nos critères, vous entrez donc à peine dans l'âge adulte, et encore. Et vous dites que vous n'avez eu aucun lien avec Thanquol ?

- Jamais-jamais, mais dans tout l'Empire Souterrain, on sait qu'il vous hait. Il est prêt à utiliser tous les Skavens qu'il peut pour vous capturer-capturer.

- Il a déjà fait plusieurs tentatives. Et puisqu'on parle de ça, sachez que j'ai moi-même de très bonnes raisons d'être en colère contre lui, moi aussi. Et je me demande si, d'une certaine façon, vous n'êtes pas lié à lui ?

- Mon maître, le Prophète Gris Vellux, prétend être le rejeton d'une des reproductrices personnelles de Thanquol. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si c'est un mensonge pour affermir son autorité-autorité, mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas de lien de sang ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre, à ce que je sache.

Jaeger prit une pose réflexive, tournant le dos à Psody. Puis il se retourna brutalement, et lui prit la tête à deux mains. Il posa son front contre celui du Skaven qui n'osait plus bouger, focalisa son regard sur ses yeux roses et paniqués, et murmura d'une voix terrible :

- Thanquol, vous allez laisser ce jeune Skaven Blanc tranquille. Fichez-lui la paix. Si vous voulez vraiment ma peau, venez la chercher vous-même au lieu de m'envoyer des gamins perturbés !

- Arrêtez-arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur !

- Et ce n'est qu'un début ! ricana Gotrek.

Jaeger relâcha son emprise, et recula.

- Pour moi, il y a deux possibilités : ou Thanquol est vivant, ou il est mort. S'il est encore en vie, il doit être maintenant trop vieux ou trop rabougri par la malepierre pour se battre, mais il tente de me faire des misères en se servant de vous. Par contre, s'il est mort… Ce serait drôle !

- Quoi ? maugréa le Tueur.

- Oui, quoi ? gémit Psody.

- Alors, vous êtes peut-être une sorte de… réincarnation ? Votre corps est devenu le réceptacle de l'âme tordue de ce Prophète Gris. Vous pouvez vous sentir honoré.

Le Skaven Blanc écarquilla les yeux.

- « Honoré » ? Vous plaisantez ! C'est épouvantable-épouvantable ! Je ne veux pas !

Psody se laissa mollement suspendre par ses chaînes. Il sentit une peur terrible lui dévorer les entrailles comme jamais. D'autres larmes glissèrent sur ses joues duveteuses. Le Nain approcha, et tendit le cou pour examiner le visage du Skaven Blanc de plus près.

- Grimnir me foudroie, c'est bien la première fois que je vois des larmes de Skaven !

Le chagrin fit place à l'indignation. Psody rouvrit ses yeux roses, et les darda vers Gotrek.

- Vous voulez peut-être les recueillir dans un calice ?

Gotrek empoigna fermement d'une main la corne gauche de Psody.

- Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, ou je te fourre ta ramure dans le…

- Gotrek !

Le Nain relâcha sa prise en maugréant.

- Gotrek, j'aimerais lui parler seul à seul.

- T'es fou, graine d'homme !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse, dans cet état ? J'ai envie de lui parler sans ta présence menaçante pour l'effrayer. Reste derrière la porte au cas où. Et vous autres, faites pareil.

Devant le regard fermement décidé de l'Humain, le Tueur battit en retraite. Il dit encore :

- Te penche pas trop près de lui, qu'il ne te grignote pas les roustilles !

Les deux gardes ne bougèrent pas.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît…

- Nous avons des ordres, rétorqua le premier.

- Si on ne les suit pas, le capitaine ne sera pas content, ajouta son compère.

- Et moi, je vous dis que je peux faire avancer les choses, si je fais preuve d'un minimum de confiance. J'en prends la responsabilité. Restez juste derrière la porte. S'il y a un problème, j'en assumerai les conséquences.

Ces paroles finirent de convaincre les deux soldats. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, l'un haussa les épaules, l'autre fit une petite moue, puis ils se retirèrent. Quand la lourde porte claqua, Jaeger se détendit un peu.

- Voilà, maintenant nous sommes entre nous. Si vous voulez vraiment ma peau, plus rien ne vous empêche de faire appel à votre magie.

- Vous savez bien que je ne le ferai pas, maître Jaeger. Sinon vous n'auriez pas renvoyé vos amis.

- Vous êtes perspicace pour un Skaven.

Jaeger s'approcha du petit Skaven Blanc, et murmura à son oreille.

- Est-ce que vous avez envie de me tuer, Psody ? Si je vous détachais, tenteriez-vous de m'arracher le cœur ?

Le faciès du jeune homme-rat se crispa.

- Mais _non _! Je vous le jure ! Thanquol veut votre mort, mais pas moi ! Je ne suis pas Thanquol ! Je suis Psody, et je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas vous laisser mourir !

- Votre sollicitude me touche, mais qu'ai-je d'aussi précieux pour vous ?

- Vous… vous êtes le seul en ce monde qui puisse m'aider._ Le seul _!

- Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, alors ?

Psody se détendit un peu, et réfléchit avant de déclarer posément :

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tout a basculé à ce point-là, maître Jaeger. Je suis un élu du Rat Cornu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le servir, à la place qui me revenait de droit dans notre société. Or, tout est allé de travers depuis que je suis devenu directement réceptif à ses paroles ! Quand j'ai commencé à voir des choses, tous ont eu peur de moi et se sont mis à me détester ! Mon propre frère m'a poignardé dans le dos et a tenté de me noyer !

- Je croyais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, chez les Skavens ?

- Pas pour moi ! Les Prophètes Gris sont censés être les messagers du Rat Cornu ! Normalement, on les respecte trop pour oser lever la main sur eux !

- Oui, enfin, d'après ce que je sais, la trahison est un mode de vie, chez vous.

- Vous avez raison. J'aurais compris si j'avais été trahi par un rival jaloux, ou mes sous-fifres uniquement, mais si ce sagouin-sagouin de Klur a fait ça, c'était sur ordre de mon propre maître ! Ca, je ne le comprends pas !

- Il a dû penser que vous alliez vouloir le renverser.

- Alors que je venais d'être nommé Prophète Gris ? Je n'avais pas du tout le pouvoir nécessaire pour ça, et nous le savions tous les deux ! Et puis, je n'aspirais qu'à le remplir de fierté, ainsi que mon dieu ! Je voulais être comme lui, pas le renverser ! Or lui, il… Quand je lui ai parlé de ce que je voyais, ça l'a troublé. Je l'ai senti, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit. J'avais peur de lui et de ses colères, mais comme il partageait avec moi le don du Rat Cornu, il était le seul à me comprendre pleinement. Et maintenant… maintenant… je ne sais plus !

Le Skaven Blanc pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jaeger était de plus en plus perplexe.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est votre maître qui a ordonné cette exécution ?

Le petit homme-rat renifla bruyamment, et bredouilla :

- C'est les visions, maître Jaeger. Elles m'ont montré la jalousie et la crainte de Vellux. Ils m'ont tous rejeté. Je suis tout seul, maintenant.

- D'accord, c'est triste pour vous, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

Psody releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Vous êtes un grand aventurier ! Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses ! Ou alors, vous avez des amis qui seraient capables de m'aider à découvrir la clef du mystère ? Je vous en supplie, maître Jaeger. Aidez-moi, ou bien tuez-moi pour de bon ! Il n'y a plus aucun endroit où je puisse aller sans me faire lapider à vue, alors si je suis condamné à ne jamais pouvoir comprendre, autant en finir-finir, et par votre main, qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie, j'aie une vision qui dise vrai !

- Allez, ne soyez pas si théâtral. On ne va pas en arriver là. Et pour l'heure, je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous tuer, moi.

Le ton détaché de l'Humain surprit le jeune homme-rat. Jaeger se frotta le menton avec une moue pensive.

- Vous avez raison sur un point : j'ai vu beaucoup de choses auxquelles beaucoup de mes semblables ne survivent pas. Mais ce que vous me demandez là… Enfin, je devrais dire, on m'a déjà demandé de l'aide, bien sûr. Mais jamais je n'ai reçu ce genre de demande de la part d'un Skaven. Vous êtes le premier.

L'Humain soutint le regard suppliant du Skaven Blanc.

- Écoutez, Psody, je ne vous promets rien, je n'ai pas tant d'influence que ça. Si le seigneur Gottlieb décide de vous faire clouer sur un arbre, je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'empêcher. Mais vous l'avez compris, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt curieux de nature. Et j'avoue que vous me paraissez plus à plaindre que détestable. Encore une fois, je ne garantis rien, mais je vais voir si je ne peux pas faire quelque chose. En attendant, je demanderai à Gottlieb de ne pas vous condamner tout de suite.

Le jeune homme-rat poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Que le Rat Cornu vous bénisse, maître Jaeger.

- Oui, alors là, si vous voulez vivre vieux chez les Humains, c'est le genre de bénédiction qu'il va vous falloir éviter, mon jeune ami. Je sais qu'elle part d'un bon sentiment, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité de la population de l'Empire. Invoquer un dieu interdit par le clergé est une raison suffisante pour vous faire couper la langue.

Psody baissa les yeux, sans répondre. Jaeger continua :

- En attendant, je suis désolé, mais pour notre sécurité à tous, je dois vous remettre les entraves.

Le Skaven Blanc renifla tristement, et acquiesça d'un vague petit hochement de tête. L'Humain lui repassa le bâillon dans la bouche, ainsi que le bandeau de cuir, puis il quitta la cellule, laissant le pauvre petit homme-rat à son triste sort.

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels les survivants de Gottliebschloss purent panser leurs blessures, s'occuper de ceux tombés au combat, démanteler le campement des Skavens et faire l'inventaire des ressources restantes. Ce retournement de situation était arrivé à point nommé, car l'entrepôt à vivres était pratiquement vide, et Augustus Gessler, le régisseur au service de Gottlieb, avait craint de devoir sacrifier tous les animaux pour pouvoir nourrir les soldats et réfugiés. Les hommes-rats partis, le seigneur Gottlieb s'était empressé d'envoyer un messager prévenir son voisin, le seigneur Sebastian Gruber, et lui quémander assistance médicale et vivres.

Félix Jaeger, de son côté, avec l'accord du seigneur, avait tenté tant bien que mal de rassurer les citoyens de Gottliebschloss. En effet, les hautes autorités de l'Empire taisaient à tout prix l'existence officielle des Skavens. Le poète et ses quelques rares amis avaient dû toujours publiquement nier l'existence des fils du Rat Cornu. Jaeger savait très bien que l'intérêt d'un tel secret était triple.

En premier lieu, avait-il expliqué à Gottlieb et aux personnalités importantes de sa cour, annoncer par décret à la population que des cités entières de monstres agressifs assoiffés de viande humaine étaient enfouies sous chaque ville de l'Empire était un moyen sûr de provoquer une panique hystérique totale dont personne n'avait besoin. D'autre part, une traque généralisée des Skavens pouvait se révéler plus désastreuse encore, car cela obligerait tous les Skavens à cesser leurs querelles internes pour s'unir contre un ennemi commun, ennemi contre lequel ils étaient supérieurs en nombre, en technologie, et en férocité. Enfin, et c'était le plus inavouable, les autorités assuraient leur emprise sur les consciences des plébéiens, et faisaient taire rapidement les personnalités plus fortes qui menaçaient de déséquilibrer leur pouvoir.

Même si cela le frustrait, Jaeger préférait entrer dans ce jeu quand il s'agissait de s'expliquer auprès du peuple. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la propension de la foule à s'affoler et à tirer sur le messager. Aussi avait-il convenu avec Gotrek et les Gottlieb de prétendre que le château avait été assiégé par des hommes-bêtes à tête de rongeur. Quant à leur prisonnier, son existence ne serait jamais révélée, et les gardes l'ayant vu s'étaient vu menacés d'être condamnés au cachot s'ils parlaient.

Gotrek avait mené un petit bataillon de volontaires pour faire le tour du domaine à la recherche de survivants, Humains ou non. Ils avaient retrouvé la bande de Kleist et les corps des Skavens qui s'étaient battus contre eux. Quelques corps à rajouter sur le bûcher qu'on avait dressé à quelques pas du château. L'immense tas de bois et de cadavres rougeoya jour et nuit, purifiant à jamais Gottliebschloss de cette tragédie.

Le soir du troisième jour, le seigneur Gottlieb réunit ses proches conseillers, et les deux aventuriers, pour faire le point sur la situation. Ils étaient tous dans la salle à manger, autour de la table, les Gottlieb à une extrémité, Jaeger à l'autre. Le poète se demandait qui allait aborder en premier le problème de leur bien curieux prisonnier. Ce fut le régisseur qui mit cette question sur la table.

Augustus Gessler était un homme entre deux âges, présentant un embonpoint prononcé sous son gilet de laine. Il avait un bouc brun bien taillé, et un regard sévère. Il prit à témoin du regard chacun des convoqués, puis une fois sûr d'avoir toute leur attention, parla ainsi :

- Monseigneur, ma Dame, à défaut d'une excellente nouvelle, je peux au moins vous annoncer que nous avons pu traiter tous les blessés, et que nos courageux volontaires ont pu récolter quelques fruits et chasser dans la forêt. Ces répugnantes créatures n'ont pas eu le temps de tout ravager, heureusement pour nous. Mais il faut espérer que les seigneurs alentour accepteront de nous prêter main forte.

- Pas d'inquiétude, Gessler, répondit Gottlieb. Ce vieux Gruber est un ami de longue date, il ne nous abandonnera pas.

- En fait, ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète le plus, monseigneur. Je pense plutôt à notre… « invité ».

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit la Dame Franzseska Gottlieb.

- Comme un prisonnier ordinaire. Il dort, il mange, mais il ne fait rien de plus. Enfin, maître Jaeger pourra en parler mieux que moi.

Comme personne n'avait voulu délibérément approcher le Skaven Blanc, Félix Jaeger s'était porté volontaire pour le surveiller. On lui avait laissé les clefs de sa cellule, et il passait régulièrement vérifier son état à ses moments perdus. Gottlieb se tourna vers le poète. Ce dernier expliqua :

- Je donne raison à maître Gessler. Il fait plus penser à un prisonnier de guerre qu'un fauve en cage contre son gré. En fait, il se tient tranquille.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré pour autant, répliqua le seigneur.

- Puis-je donner mon avis, monseigneur ? demanda Gessler.

- Faites.

Le régisseur se racla la gorge, et expliqua :

- Je pense que le garder ici est une très mauvaise idée, monseigneur. La plupart des gens imagineraient que c'est un homme-bête parmi d'autres, mais grâce à maître Jaeger, nous savons qu'il n'en est rien. Et j'ai peur qu'il n'appelle d'autres hommes-rats à la rescousse.

- Comment pourrait-il faire ? Il est enfermé dans le plus profond des cachots !

- Maître Jaeger, j'ai lu les ouvrages de vos aventures. Je sais donc que vous savez qu'ils sont encore plus dangereux qu'ils n'en ont l'air !

- Ah, ces livres… Je me demande combien de fois il faudra que je dise que c'était romancé ?

- Peu importe, coupa Gottlieb. C'est vrai que je vais devoir prendre une décision. Je ne peux pas le retenir ici indéfiniment ! Si ce n'est pas un contingent de créatures de sa race qui viendra le chercher, ce sera les prêtres !

- Voilà pourquoi je préconise de nous débarrasser de lui, monseigneur.

- Ouais ! maugréa Gotrek avec un sourire mauvais, en levant sa hache.

Jaeger se leva.

- Non !

- Non ? répéta Gottlieb.

- On ne peut quand même pas l'exécuter froidement, comme ça !

- Il ne nous attirera que des problèmes !

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête, monseigneur. Vous pouvez au moins me laisser une dernière chance de le faire parler ?

Le visage de Gottlieb se renfrogna.

- Vous en avez fini, Gessler ?

- Oui, monseigneur.

- Vous pouvez vous retirer. J'imagine que vous avez à faire.

- Si fait, monseigneur.

Gessler s'inclina, et prit congé de l'assistance. Dame Franzseska eut un soupir agacé.

- Franchement, mon ami, je ne me sens pas rassurée. Gessler a raison, tout ceci va très mal se terminer !

- Je le sais bien, ma tendre épouse, mais maître Jaeger insiste pour qu'on le laisse en vie pour le moment ! Encore que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a besoin d'aide, et qu'il compte sur moi pour la lui apporter, mon seigneur.

L'épouse du seigneur jeta un regard plutôt désapprobateur au poète.

- Avez-vous vraiment discuté avec cette… _chose _?

- J'ai pu effectivement échanger quelques mots avec lui. Cette « chose » s'appelle Psody. Et, croyez-le ou non, je crois qu'un autre échange pourrait être constructif.

- S'il voulait bien vous parler, je suppose. Or, vu son comportement actuel, il ne dira rien de constructif. En revanche, sa présence me dérange, et je ne suis pas la seule.

- Hé, c'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! ricana Gotrek.

- Écoutez, c'est un pauvre gosse qui a été soumis à une éducation très violente, et qui a l'esprit embrumé par la drogue et tourmenté par les cauchemars. Oubliez le visage de rat géant, voyez quelqu'un qui a des problèmes, et qui compte sur moi pour l'aider ! Il est venu me chercher pour trouver des réponses. Aucun Skaven normal ne ferait ça.

- Il veut ta peau, graine d'homme ! Si ça se trouve, t'as raison, il est contrôlé par ce vaurien de Thanquol. Mais à mon avis, c'est juste un numéro pour te faire baisser ta garde, et c'est ce que t'es en train de faire !

- Et je suis persuadée que les siens risquent de revenir, plus nombreux et plus hargneux ! reprit la Dame. Maître Jaeger, vous savez de quoi ces monstres sont capables ! Et voilà que vous défendez l'un d'entre eux ! Vous faites preuve d'une sympathie pour lui certes attendrissante, mais qui se montrera très vite mortellement dangereuse, car elle tient trop de la naïveté ! N'est-ce point votre avis, maître Kaufman, vous qui avez eu l'occasion de voir cette créature de près ?

Helmut Kaufman, le mage affilié au domaine de Gottliebschloss, avait fait ses études au Collège Doré de Nuln. Les membres de l'Ordre Doré étaient réputés pour être particulièrement rationnels dans leurs analyses. Ils ne laissaient la place ni au doute, ni à la précipitation, ni à la rêverie. Connus pour leur matérialisme, ils remplissaient leurs ateliers avec des machineries complexes et des potions alchimiques variées. L'Ordre Doré était le plus riche des Ordres de magie de l'Empire, et le moins craint par la population. On les appelait « alchimistes ».

Sans son masque, Kaufman était un homme de taille et de carrure plutôt inférieures à la moyenne, au front dégarni, cerclé d'une tignasse de cheveux châtain. Une moustache de la même couleur émergeait sous un nez fort, et ses yeux globuleux roulaient derrière d'épaisses bésicles de cuivre. Quand il ne prenait pas directement part à une conversation, il griffonnait inlassablement des croquis avec légendes dans un cahier qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Jaeger avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Comme il comptait parmi ses rares amis le mage Max Schreiber du Collège Lumineux, il n'était pas intrinsèquement effrayé par les pratiquants des arcanes de la sorcellerie. Aussi avait-il su apprécier la compagnie de Kaufman à sa juste valeur, et il espérait bien voir l'alchimiste aller en son sens.

Kaufman rangea prestement son carnet de notes, rajusta ses lunettes, se racla la gorge, et s'adressa aux Gottlieb.

- Mon Seigneur, ma Dame, je suis partagé. Personnellement, je trouve ce cas fort intéressant. Il y aurait sans doute quelque chose à tirer de ce Skaven. Je sais qu'ils disposent d'une technologie très performante, qui rivaliserait avec celle des Nains. Ils utilisent notamment un matériau très particulier, la malepierre. Si nous savions dompter la malepierre, les possibilités seraient gigantesques. Cependant, le fait que ce soit un sorcier Skaven m'effraie légèrement. J'ai pu isoler sa cellule avec des runes de rétention, mais en toute sincérité, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça pourrait le retenir. Il n'a pas l'air très âgé, ni expérimenté, mais j'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences. Je ne connais pas les tenants et aboutissants de la magie des Skavens, et je n'aime pas tellement ne pas savoir à quoi j'ai affaire.

Il fit une courte pause, et se tourna vers le poète.

- Si nous étions au Collège Doré, nous pourrions l'interroger sans prendre trop de risques, mais ici, dans ce château isolé où il n'y a qu'un mage, juste après un siège, le garder en vie me paraît… imprudent.

Jaeger sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Plus la conversation avançait, plus le sort de leur étrange prisonnier semblait scellé, et ça ne le réjouissait pas. Il ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait de curiosité ou d'autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas laisser le Skaven Blanc se faire ainsi condamner. Il protesta en usant d'arguments qu'il espérait percutants pour le mage.

- Maître Kaufman, pas vous ! En tant que sorcier, vous savez mieux que nous tous l'effet que ça fait de susciter la méfiance et l'agressivité simplement de par votre nature ! Vous avez appris à être au-dessus de ça, non ?

- Il est vrai que nous, les mages, sommes souvent considérés comme un mal nécessaire par la majorité des citoyens. Je ne veux pas vous paraître borné, maître Jaeger. Je vous assure que dans d'autres circonstances, je vous accompagnerais dans votre conversation avec lui. Mais mon rôle ici consiste à veiller à ce qu'aucune magie néfaste ne menace notre communauté. Si ça se trouve, sa seule présence risque d'alerter d'autres Skavens magiciens qui viendraient le chercher ?

- Même avec vos runes ?

- Mes runes l'empêchent de capter les vents de magie, mais elles ont une efficacité limitée, et je ne sais pas si elles pourront résister longtemps à la magie Skaven.

Jaeger ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard chargé de reproches à l'alchimiste. Celui-ci consentit à expliquer encore :

- Félix, je suis désolé pour lui si vous avez raison. Exécuter un enfant est monstrueux au plus haut point, mais s'il est potentiellement dangereux, c'est hélas généralement nécessaire. Ca ne m'enchante absolument pas, surtout s'il n'est pas responsable de ce danger, or dans certains cas, il vaut mieux sacrifier une vie que d'en risquer plusieurs centaines. Je vous rappelle que des femmes et des enfants bien plus innocents que lui sont dans la balance ! Et je préfère avoir sur la conscience la vie d'un Skaven Blanc au comportement douteux que celle de n'importe quelle autre personne entre ces murs !

- D'autant plus que nous n'avons aucune certitude sur sa sincérité, ajouta Dame Franzseska. Si j'en crois les récits, j'ai plutôt tendance à voir une ruse, moi aussi.

- J'étais à Nuln il y a dix ans, reprit Kaufman. Cette nuit-là, j'ai perdu plusieurs membres de ma famille, et des amis. Je sais de quoi ces êtres sont capables.

Jaeger sentit sa frustration monter.

- Suis-je donc le seul à voir Psody comme autre chose qu'une menace ? Il s'est livré à nous sans résister, m'a expliqué pourquoi, il a… il a _confiance_ en moi ! J'étais à Nuln, moi aussi. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Thanquol pour la première fois. Thanquol est un Skaven Blanc, un enragé fou de haine et assoiffé de sang, qui n'hésite pas à recourir aux pires moyens pour parvenir à ses fins. Rien à voir avec ce malheureux gamin qui me supplie de lui porter secours ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? « Désolé, mais on va vous éliminer, rien de personnel, mais vous êtes un risque » ? Il a fui sa tanière, parce que son frère a tenté de l'assassiner, il est venu chercher des réponses, il compte sur notre _humanité_. Vous croyez que ce qu'on s'apprête à lui faire, c'est se conduire humainement ?

Personne ne répondit, mais les Gottlieb, Kaufman, Gotrek et le capitaine Rothemd considéraient tous à présent le poète avec suspicion et condescendance. Ce dernier ne voulut pas s'en tenir là. Fouillant dans ses idées, il chercha rapidement un nouvel argument à présenter, quand une voix déclara avec conviction :

- Je me range de l'avis de maître Jaeger.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer. Celui-ci se leva du tabouret près de la cheminée sur lequel il était resté assis. C'était un homme de taille et de stature moyennes, au teint clair, rasé de près, avec deux yeux bleus profonds, et des cheveux brun coupés court. Il était âgé d'une trentaine de printemps, mais l'expression chargée de gravité de son visage laissait présager qu'il avait vécu suffisamment d'événements marquants pour combler au moins le double d'années. Il portait une grande bure blanche, immaculée, avec une broderie représentant un cœur duquel perlait une goutte de sang sur le côté gauche de la poitrine. Il fit quelques pas vers la table.

- Prieur Romulus… murmura le seigneur Gottlieb.

Romulus était un prêtre de Shallya, la déesse de la Guérison, de la Compassion et des Naissances dans le panthéon de l'Empire. Comme tous ses frères et sœurs ecclésiastiques, il avait fait le vœu de venir en aide à toute personne ayant besoin de soins corporels ou psychologiques, quelle que soit sa nature, à l'exception des servants de Nurgle, le dieu de la Déchéance. Comme l'Ordre de Shallya était composé en très grande majorité de femmes, les quelques hommes étaient généralement des itinérants. Ils prenaient ainsi moins de risques sur les routes, et ne détournaient pas l'attention des prêtresses.

Quelques temps plus tôt, alors en transit entre deux grandes villes impériales avec un convoi, Romulus avait demandé asile au seigneur Gottlieb pour une nuit, mais comme les Skavens étaient passés à l'attaque le soir même par un mauvais hasard, il n'avait pas pu quitter la place. Une fois les Skavens mis en déroute, il était resté pour s'occuper des blessés, ce qui n'avait pas gêné le seigneur le moins du monde. Ce dernier demanda :

- Pourriez-vous aller au bout de votre pensée ?

- Certainement, monseigneur. Si j'en crois ce que je viens d'entendre, nous avons affaire à quelqu'un pour le moins extraordinaire.

- Donc, vous considérez que cette créature est une personne ?

- Oui, capitaine Rothemd. C'est un être intelligent, capable de communiquer, avec des sentiments, et la faculté de raisonner. Donc, de ce fait, pour moi, et pour mon ordre, c'est bien une personne.

- Les démons aussi sont capables de parler, répliqua Dame Franzseska. Ca n'en fait pas des gens comme nous. Les démons sont dépourvus d'âme.

- Vous avez raison, ma Dame, mais il a été prouvé que les démons viennent d'une autre réalité, celle-là même dont les mages tirent leurs pouvoirs. Quand vous tuez un démon, il tombe en poussière et retourne d'où il vient. Or, les Skavens sont faits de chair, de sang et d'os. Ils mangent, boivent et respirent normalement. Aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse être, celui-ci est né d'une mère, a grandi, et est voué à se décomposer quand viendra sa mort. Vous avez bien vu tous les cadavres de Skavens, non ? Il a même fallu les incinérer. Pour moi, sur le plan biologique, ils constituent une race à part entière, comme les Nains ou les Elfes.

- On dit partout que ce sont des mutants, ou des hommes-bêtes ! protesta violemment le seigneur Gottlieb.

- Oh, il est bien possible qu'ils soient des cousins des hommes-bêtes. Mais j'ai moi-même eu l'occasion d'observer à de nombreuses reprises leurs agissements au cours de mes voyages. Leur société est plus organisée que les tribus barbares d'hommes-bêtes. Et le fait d'en voir un se rendre à vous est un signe incontestable de cette différence, vous ne pensez pas ?

Gottlieb allait répondre, mais s'abstint, finalement. Son épouse demanda :

- En admettant que vous ayez raison, prieur, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous croyez à cette fable délirante, vous aussi ?

- J'ai vu de mes yeux ce qui s'est passé ; j'ai assisté à la reddition de ce petit homme-rat par une fenêtre. Je l'ai très distinctement entendu parler notre langue, et puis je l'ai vu vous obéir, monseigneur, quand vous lui avez ordonné de ne plus bouger. Il s'est comporté comme vous et moi dans la même situation, vous ne pouvez le nier. Aucun homme-bête n'a jamais fait ça, ni aucun Orque, ni aucun mutant, ni aucune autre créature de ce genre.

- C'est vrai, approuva Kaufman.

Dame Franzseska soupira.

- Bon, nous sommes entre nous, et je ne crains pas d'être taxée d'hérésie en vous donnant raison, mais si vous êtes dans le vrai… que pouvons-nous faire, alors ?

- Je souhaiterais le voir. Je pense qu'en étant près de lui, à distance raisonnable, je serai à même de mieux déceler ses sentiments. Si je perçois en lui quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu chez l'une ou l'autre des personnes que Shallya m'a demandé d'assister, alors je continuerai à obéir à ma déesse en m'occupant de son cas.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Le capitaine Rothemd bégaya :

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, capitaine. Vous le savez, seules les abominations du Seigneur des Mouches sont abhorrées par Shallya. Tous les autres êtres vivants frappés par le malheur méritent notre compassion. S'il s'agit réellement d'un enfant perdu qui quémande assistance, il faut que je la lui accorde, même s'il ressemble à un rat géant. Et je ne fais pas ça tant par devoir que par envie.

Le capitaine fit une grimace dégoûtée.

- Ne me dites pas que… vous avez l'esprit corrompu !

- Surveillez vos paroles ! aboya Dame Franzseska. Vous parlez à un prêtre qui a sauvé la vie de nombre de vos hommes, et avec un dévouement admirable !

- Laissez, ma Dame, murmura le prieur en levant la main. Il est vrai que je côtoie plus souvent que je ne le voudrais les forces du Chaos, et l'on pourrait me taxer d'hérésie et de corruption. C'est le lot des prêtres itinérants de Shallya.

Kaufman eut un petit rire de complicité. Le prieur se tourna vers le seigneur.

- Monseigneur, vous avez enfermé ce Skaven Blanc dans une cellule. La porte a-t-elle une ouverture ?

- Oui, si vous le voulez, vous pourrez le voir sans l'approcher.

- Parfait. Maître Jaeger ? Pourriez-vous me conduire à lui ?

Jaeger se leva à son tour.

- Allons-y.

Les deux Humains marchèrent à travers le château pendant de longues minutes. La nuit était tombée, et la campagne était calme. Seuls quelques soldats faisant leur ronde étaient encore dehors. Ils aboutirent dans la cour, franchirent une porte surveillée par deux gardes. L'homme d'église descendit un escalier de marches glissantes, et suivit Jaeger à travers un long couloir souterrain, éclairé par des torches. Profitant qu'il n'y avait pas de garde à portée d'oreille, le poète murmura :

- Prieur, je voudrais vous remercier.

- Mais de quoi, maître Jaeger ?

- D'avoir pu convaincre les Gottlieb de lui laisser une chance.

- Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, maître Jaeger. Ce n'est pas encore gagné. En tant que prêtre de Shallya, je peux me targuer d'avoir une petite influence chez les seigneurs qui consentent à m'écouter, mais elle reste limitée. Gottlieb m'a laissé lui retenir le bras, mais il peut laisser tomber le glaive à tout moment sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous croyez que les autres ont raison ? Qu'il pourrait être vraiment un dangereux manipulateur ?

- C'est une possibilité, je l'admets. Pour ce que j'ai pu voir ou entendre sur son compte, j'en doute sérieusement, mais nous devons rester vigilants.

Les deux citoyens impériaux s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte renforcée de nombreuses ferrures, avec pas moins de trois serrures.

- Ces symboles peints sur les murs sont les runes de protection de maître Kaufman ?

- Absolument, prieur. Il a enchanté toutes les cloisons extérieures de la cellule du sol au plafond, ce qui empêche l'accès de tout vent de magie à portée de main du prisonnier. Il n'y a aucun danger. Même s'il ne porte plus de chaînes, il est complètement réduit à l'impuissance.

Jaeger ouvrit la petite trappe, et y jeta un petit coup d'œil.

- Regardez-le, et dites-moi si vous voyez vraiment un monstre redoutable.

Romulus se pencha devant l'ouverture.

Assis par terre, sur les pavés froids du cachot, Psody faisait peine à voir. Il avait récupéré sa robe, et un peu de sa dignité durement acquise. Mais il était visiblement désespéré. Prostré au pied du mur, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, il se tenait immobile. À quelques pas de lui, sa gamelle était pleine de gruau froid, qu'il n'avait pas touché. Son attitude ne laissait pas la place au doute aux yeux du prieur, qui l'avait vue maintes fois en allant réconforter les condamnés à mort. Il discerna son expression, en tous points semblable à celle de ses ouailles les plus chagrinées. Il sentit même ses propres sourcils se relever de surprise en distinguant une larme perler au coin de son œil rose. Mais il resta maître de ses émotions, et c'est le plus simplement qu'il demanda :

- Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis qu'on l'a détaché, le lendemain de son arrivée, il a à peine mangé, et n'a plus dit un mot, même à moi. J'ai peur que ce petit bonhomme ne se laisse dépérir.

Le prieur fit un geste pour inviter Jaeger à s'éloigner de la porte. Une fois sûr d'être hors de portée d'écoute de qui que ce soit, il expliqua :

- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir des Skavens dans sa situation, et c'était bien différent ; on était obligé de les couvrir de chaînes pour les empêcher de se tuer par hystérie. Celui-ci m'a l'air bien calme, ma foi.

- Oui, parce qu'il est éveillé. Par contre, quand il dort…

- Il a le sommeil agité ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, prieur ! Il crie, il invective dans sa langue natale, il est terrorisé, jusqu'à son réveil. Il retombe alors dans son mutisme jusqu'à la nuit suivante. C'est ça qui doit le rendre fou, mais tant qu'il ne parle pas, personne ne peut rien pour lui. Et maintenant, les gardes commencent à être nerveux, car ses crises sont de plus en plus violentes. Cette nuit, il a fallu l'anesthésier avec une médication de maître Kaufman que j'ai dû lui faire avaler de force. Et puis, vous avez entendu les autres. Bientôt, les échanges avec les domaines voisins reprendront, et si les Sigmarites ou les Ulricains apprennent qu'un Skaven est ici…

Le prieur Romulus fit une petite moue songeuse, pendant que Jaeger continua :

- J'aimerais voir en lui autre chose qu'un simple Skaven Blanc, mais mon intellect me murmure ce que Gotrek a dit tout à l'heure ; il pourrait faire semblant pour endormir notre méfiance, et nous prendre en traître à la première occasion. Si c'est le cas, il faudra que j'en assume les conséquences.

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude. Les Skavens sont fourbes, mais pas au point de nous jouer une comédie de ce genre. Ils utilisent des pots-de-vin, ils manipulent, mais les témoignages rapportent qu'ils ont plutôt tendance à donner envie qu'on les aide en nous terrifiant ou en attisant notre convoitise. Un Skaven pourrait tenter de sauver sa vie en apitoyant celui qui la menacerait, bien sûr, mais se livrer à nous avec une telle histoire, c'est très loin de leurs habitudes. Pour moi, c'est de l'inédit.

- Espérons que vous ayez raison, prieur. C'est vrai, j'ai de la peine pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, il m'inquiète un peu.

- Il vous effraie ?

- Pas lui, mais ce qui le perturbe. Et ç'a un rapport avec moi, prieur. Quelque chose lui envoie des rêves et lui ordonne de me tuer, moi, et je _veux_ savoir ce que c'est !

- Vous croyez vraiment que ce serait ce Thanquol ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a que ce gamin qui peut nous aider à y voir clair, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il fait un blocage. J'imagine que c'est la peur ou la fierté, et dans les deux cas, je ne vois pas comment m'y prendre.

- Moi, je le saurai. Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

Jaeger fit une grimace inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée.

- Allons, qu'est-ce qu'il peut me faire ? Vous l'avez dit, grâce aux runes de protection, il ne peut plus faire appel à la puissance de sa divinité. Vous l'avez fouillé de la tête aux pieds, je suppose, donc il n'a aucune arme sur lui.

- On n'est jamais sûr, il peut avoir trompé notre vigilance, les Skavens sont des experts en la matière. Et puis, il a ses griffes, ses dents et ses cornes.

- S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je pourrai me défendre. Je suis bien plus grand et plus fort que lui, et la déesse Shallya m'autorise à protéger ma vie tant que je ne prends pas la sienne. De toute façon, s'il tente de fuir cette cellule, vous le tuerez avant qu'il n'en franchisse la porte, et il le sait très bien.

- Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut, prieur. Nous pousser à l'exécuter.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai déjà vu des Skavens enfermés, tous se conduisaient comme des bêtes enragées, qui se jetaient sur la porte de leur cage pour l'enfoncer, jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Aucun ne restait sagement assis comme ça. En fait, ce n'est pas dans la nature des Skavens de se rendre docilement et d'accepter d'être enfermé. Il ne se conduit _vraiment pas_ comme ceux que j'ai pu approcher. Et je doute fort qu'il s'agisse d'une ruse. En revanche, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le regarder bien longtemps pour ressentir sa détresse.

- Même si c'est un Skaven ?

- Son visage est différent du nôtre, mais sa peur et sa tristesse sont les mêmes.

- Il s'est habitué à moi, mais je ne sais pas comment il réagira si vous entrez, vous !

- Je prends le risque. Si j'avais voulu mener une vie fade, je serais resté dans mon monastère. Et je pense que vous le savez, et que vous espériez que je vous fasse cette demande. Il n'y a pas dix minutes, vous étiez prêt à affronter Gottlieb et ses conseillers pour lui donner un sursis. Il m'a suffi de voir ce Skaven une seconde pour être définitivement de votre avis.

Cette fois, Jaeger ne répondit rien. Intérieurement, il jubila tout en espérant ne pas avoir à le regretter. Le prieur continua :

- Je peux essayer d'examiner son cœur, or pour cela je souhaite échanger quelques mots avec lui ; le contempler à travers cette porte ne suffit pas. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi entrer. Je ne puis laisser un être vivant dans cet état sans tenter quelque chose. Allez, faites-moi cette faveur. Moi aussi, je veux comprendre le pourquoi.

Jaeger hocha la tête avec un sourire ironique.

En entendant les cliquetis caractéristiques des clefs tournant dans les serrures et le raclement du bois sur le sol, Psody releva légèrement la tête. Il vit devant lui un Humain qui portait une robe ressemblant à celles des Moines de la Peste, sauf qu'elle était blanche, et bien mieux entretenue. La porte se referma derrière lui. Jaeger dit à travers la trappe : « Je surveille ». L'homme s'approcha de Psody, et sourit avec bienveillance.

- Bonjour.

Le Skaven Blanc ne répondit pas, mais il sentit ses arcades sourcilières se froncer de méfiance. Ses pupilles se focalisèrent sur le visage de l'homme.

- Je suis le prieur Romulus, jeune homme. Je crois savoir que vous vous appelez Psody ? Et vous êtes un Prophète Gris, c'est bien ça ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme-rat hocha légèrement la tête, sans détacher ses yeux de son interlocuteur. Le sourire du prieur s'allongea un peu. Il s'assit posément près de lui.

- N'importe quel Humain vous voit comme un ennemi détestable. C'est un fait, depuis des temps immémoriaux, les Skavens et les Humains se font la guerre. Les plus redoutables sont les Prophètes Gris, car ils manipulent de terrifiantes puissances destructrices. Pendant des années, j'ai lu ces récits, j'ai cru aux images que nos ancêtres nous ont laissé. J'ai même vu plusieurs de vos pairs de mes propres yeux, avant ce siège. Mais vous, vous ne m'évoquez aucune des choses horribles que votre peuple nous inspire. Quand je vous regarde, je vois juste un petit garçon, peut-être pas très amical, ou très sincère, mais en tout cas très malheureux. Et c'est pour aider les gens aussi malheureux que ce petit garçon que j'ai juré de consacrer ma vie à servir Shallya.

Le prieur fit une pause. Enfin, il entendit la voix hésitante du Skaven demander :

- Qui est Shallya ?

- C'est notre Déesse de la Compassion. Savez-vous ce que c'est, la compassion ?

- Euh… non.

- J'imagine que ce mot ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire des Skavens. La compassion, c'est le fait de partager la souffrance de quelqu'un. Je vois que vous êtes très triste, et je ressens cette tristesse. Pas autant que vous, bien sûr, mais je la perçois, un peu comme si j'étais triste pour les mêmes raisons, moi-même.

Le petit Skaven Blanc parut estomaqué. Ce concept, jusqu'alors étranger pour lui, semblait être profondément aberrant.

- C'est… c'est idiot-stupide ! C'est pas drôle d'avoir mal, pourquoi le faire à soi ?

- Parce que ça me permet de comprendre précisément pourquoi vous vous sentez mal. Quand on comprend un problème comme ça, quand on détermine d'où il vient, on peut le traiter. Et quand vous partagez votre douleur, c'est comme quand vous partagez un morceau de pain ; chacun aura une moitié moins grande. Votre souffrance sera donc plus facile à supporter, et vous pourrez retrouver l'énergie pour la guérir. Et comme je connaîtrai son goût, je pourrai vous aider à l'apaiser.

Ce discours surprit le jeune homme-rat au plus au point. Il crut reconnaître l'attitude de son maître quand il faisait mine d'être content de lui, et cela attisa sa méfiance.

- Ah oui ? Alors guérissez-moi, prêtre !

Le sourire du prieur se dissipa.

- J'aimerais, sincèrement, mais…

- Mais quoi ? coupa Psody. Vous n'en êtes pas capable, hein ? Je le savais !

Le prieur était habitué à la confrontation avec des personnes récalcitrantes. Sans perdre une once de patience, il expliqua :

- Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que je peux vous aider à vous sentir mieux. J'espère pouvoir vous aider à comprendre ce qui vous tourmente, et vous aider à trouver la paix. J'ai déjà fait ça avec d'autres personnes comme vous.

- Je suis un Skaven ! Je ne pense pas comme les Humains !

- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez même déjà agi comme un Humain plusieurs fois depuis votre arrivée à Gottliebschloss. D'abord, vous nous avez aidés à chasser ceux qui nous harcelaient. Ensuite, vous êtes venu pour discuter sans violence. Et maintenant, vous acceptez de suivre une conversation avec moi, contrairement à tous les autres Skavens auxquels j'ai été confronté.

Encore une fois, le ton apaisant du prêtre et ses paroles inhabituelles déstabilisèrent le petit homme-rat. L'Humain s'en aperçut, et continua :

- Vous avez toutes les raisons de vous méfier de moi. Vous ne me connaissez pas, je représente quelque chose qui vous est totalement inconnu, et je vous demande votre confiance. Je connais un peu les mœurs de votre peuple. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour savoir que vous vivez dans la peur et la colère en permanence. Je peux vous aider à transformer cette peur en joie, et cette colère en paix, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous. Je dois en savoir plus sur vous et vos problèmes pour vous aider à les résoudre.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je ne suis qu'une saleté de…

- Vous êtes un être vivant avec une conscience, un cœur et des sentiments, coupa à son tour Romulus. Vous avez de très graves ennuis, qui vous empêchent de trouver le sommeil et vous poussent à vous en prendre à maître Jaeger malgré vous. Vos prêtres répandent la maladie et la destruction sur tout ce qui vit, mon ordre est là pour guérir les souffrances du corps et de l'âme de tous ceux qui vivent. La seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin, c'est votre confiance. Racontez-moi votre histoire, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous soulager.

Le petit Skaven Blanc ouvrit la bouche, desserra les dents. Il prit son inspiration, sentit les mots s'apprêter à sortir de sa gorge… mais un nœud dans ses tripes lui coupa encore le souffle. Il baissa les yeux. D'autres larmes glissèrent lentement sur la courte fourrure qui recouvrait ses pommettes.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur.

Romulus se releva avec un petit soupir navré.

- Désolé, mon jeune ami, mais tant que vous refuserez de parler, je ne pourrai rien pour vous. Pour traiter le mal, il faut le connaître, et donc en connaître son origine.

- Oh… je…

- Je peux comprendre qu'il est délicat pour vous de parler de choses qui concernent les facettes les plus intimes de votre personne, et que votre nature vous pousse à ne pas les dévoiler.

- C'est comme ça. J'aimerais parler, mais mon instinct de survie me l'interdit, et une autre partie de moi me dit que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, de toute façon !

- « Une partie de vous », « votre instinct de survie »… et vous ? Vous, Psody, le Skaven Blanc qui me parle, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien, maintenant.

Romulus réfléchit encore quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

- Non, vraiment, pour l'heure, je suis dans l'impasse.

Le Skaven Blanc sentit encore son visage se renfrogner.

- Mais…

La voix du prieur lui fit redresser la tête d'un mouvement, soudain très attentif.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être vous aider. Plus que moi ou maître Jaeger.

- Qui ? Je vous en prie, dites-le moi ! supplia Psody en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Romulus marcha lentement de long en large tout en expliquant :

« Tout comme chez vous, la plupart des puissants de notre société gardent jalousement les connaissances sur le monde tel qu'il est réellement, et préfèrent imposer leur version des choses à la foule, afin de mieux la contrôler. La majorité des gens se contente d'une seule vérité, sans rechigner. Mais il existe quelques personnes d'un tempérament contestataire. Des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec le pouvoir en place, et qui sont persuadés que la réalité n'est pas celle qu'on leur a enseignée. Vous êtes une de ces personnes, Psody, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. J'en suis, et j'ai un ami qui a un passe-temps pour le moins… inhabituel.

« Dans la capitale de l'Empire, il y a un riche marchand, issu d'une ancienne famille impériale. Il a beaucoup d'argent, et n'hésite pas à s'en servir pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Cette curiosité lui vaudrait certainement d'être banni ou pire pour hérésie si les autorités venaient à en prendre connaissance. Jusqu'à présent, ses généreuses donations à la ville ont plus ou moins acheté l'indulgence de ses dirigeants. Il a pris de gros risques, mais le jeu en a toujours valu la chandelle, car il a consacré ces dix dernières années à l'étude de votre race.

« Depuis dix ans, ce marchand rassemble toutes les informations qu'il peut trouver sur les Skavens. Il a lu en long, en large et en travers l'ouvrage de Leiber intitulé _Les détestables hommes-rats_, et s'est donné pour mission de prolonger cette analyse. Au fil des années, il a capturé plusieurs Skavens pour mieux les étudier. Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas une expérience agréable pour eux, et ils sont tous morts, par épuisement suite à leur hystérie, ou par accident médical. Cela ne nous a pas empêchés de confirmer les dires de Leiber, et trouver d'autres informations très utiles. Mais malheureusement, mon ami arrive au terme de ses recherches. En effet, l'anatomie des Skavens ne présente plus tellement de secret pour nous, maintenant. Néanmoins, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher un Skaven Blanc. Je suis certain qu'il aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrer. »

Psody sentit ses arcades sourcilières se froncer de dégoût.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un cobaye !

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il sera question. Comme je vous le disais, nous n'avons plus grand-chose à découvrir sur la physiologie des Skavens. Or vous, vous pourrez apporter à mon ami quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais espéré avoir dans ses rêves les plus fous : des réponses à ses questions sur la société des Skavens. Malgré nos études, nous ne savons toujours pas comment vous vivez, quels sont vos moyens de communication, vos relations sociales, l'organisation de votre hiérarchie… et vous pensez bien que nous n'avons jamais pu tirer la moindre information des Skavens que nous avons capturés. Nous avons seulement des présomptions, et de très vagues témoignages d'esclaves évadés et rendus fous. Imaginez le bonheur que ce serait pour mon ami de pouvoir parler avec vous. Un témoignage direct, de première main. Et quel témoignage ! Celui d'un membre de l'élite de la société Skaven. Il ne sera pas question de vous droguer ou de vous découper vivant ou mort, mais de compléter nos connaissances grâce aux vôtres. Je suis certain que vous avez explication sur bon nombre de nos interrogations. Et vous ne parlerez que de ce que dont vous voudrez bien. Vous n'aurez pas à lui évoquer vos problèmes, les informations sur votre société lui suffiront.

Le jeune homme-rat se caressa le menton.

- Hum… C'est vrai, je connais ces choses, mais je ne peux pas les livrer ainsi, au premier Humain venu ! Même s'ils m'ont chassé, les Skavens restent mon peuple, et vous pourriez utiliser mes connaissances pour les éliminer !

- Je ne le nie pas, mais si nous avions les moyens d'exterminer votre peuple, nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps. Or, nous sommes moins nombreux et moins bien équipés que vous, c'est un fait. Si nous nous unissions tous pour nous battre contre les Skavens, ceux-ci arrêteraient de se battre perpétuellement entre eux pour tous se liguer contre l'Empire, et nous ne serions pas en mesure d'y résister.

- C'est à cause de la guerre contre les choses-bizarres qui a eu lieu il y a deux ans ?

- Vous savez pour la Tempête du Chaos.

- Les Skavens ont dû y faire face, eux aussi.

- En tout cas, mon ami et moi n'avons pas la prétention de vouloir organiser une grande chasse aux Skavens. Nous voulons utiliser ces connaissances pour mieux les connaître, et ainsi mieux nous défendre quand ils nous attaquent.

Psody prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir encore.

- Bon… vous dites peut-être la vérité, mais avouez que vous feriez attention, vous aussi, si vous étiez à ma place.

- J'entends bien. Il y aura une contrepartie de notre part, évidemment.

- Je gagnerais quelque chose, en dehors de vivre plus longtemps-longtemps ?

- Bien sûr. D'abord, vous auriez naturellement accès à tous les écrits rédigés par nos scientifiques sur les Skavens. Cela vous permettrait de mieux voir comment nous considérons les vôtres, et vous pourrez nous aider à combler nos lacunes qui sont sans doute nombreuses. Ensuite, il y aura peut-être des choses que vous n'auriez pas pu apprendre. Je ne serais pas surpris que votre maître Prophète Gris vous ait menti, par omission ou par désinformation. Nombre de prêtres font ça, chez nous.

- Alors chez les Skavens, où la traîtrise est un mode de vie, c'est sûr ! ironisa Psody.

- Enfin, vous pourrez consulter nos livres d'histoire, de géographie, de sciences… et apporter _votre_ point de vue. Nous pourrons peut-être comprendre mieux certaines choses grâce à un jugement inédit, le vôtre.

La voix du prieur se fit plus profonde.

- Et, ce que je vous souhaite, c'est de trouver parmi toutes ces sciences l'explication qui vous fait défaut ! Parmi ce que les miens ont compilé depuis plus de deux mille ans, il y a peut-être la clef de votre énigme ! Ces visions qui hantent vos nuits expriment des choses, et peut-être que vous pourriez les décoder !

- Mais oui… murmura pensivement le Skaven Blanc. C'est possible, oui !

- Vous pourriez trouver une signification historique, mythologique ou simplement physiologique ? Et vous n'auriez pas besoin de nous parler de choses gênantes. Et si, par malheur, vous ne trouvez rien, au moins, vous aurez essayé. De toute façon, cela ne pourra être que bénéfique pour votre esprit. Vous irez de l'avant, au lieu de vous laisser mourir dans cette cellule. Voilà ce que je vous propose : aidez mon ami à parfaire ses connaissances sur les vôtres, et nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour que vous puissiez trouver ce que vous cherchez, à votre rythme.

Psody serra les poings d'excitation avec une inspiration impatiente, mais il réfréna rapidement cette émotion. Il hésita un peu avant de demander :

- Vous pensez vraiment que ce gentilhomme me permettrait tant de choses ?

- J'en suis sûr. Cette proposition est ferme.

- Il en sait beaucoup sur les Skavens ?

- Oh oui, peut-être même bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

Psody crut déceler sur le visage du prieur un léger sourire indéchiffrable. Il n'y prêta cependant pas attention, et demanda encore :

- Et donc… je lui parlerai des Skavens… sans être soumis à des expériences ?

- Je m'en porte garant. En fait, ce gentilhomme est un très bon ami de mon père. Il n'a pas de fils, mais m'a toujours considéré comme tel, et j'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Peut-être qu'il vous demandera de faire de la lecture ou des calculs pour mesurer votre intelligence selon nos méthodes, mais il ne sera pas question de vous faire le moindre mal. Je vous le promets solennellement. Je sers la Déesse de la Compassion, et envoyer délibérément quelqu'un à la souffrance et à la mort serait le pire blasphème que je pourrais commettre envers elle.

Le prêtre prit un air grave quand il déclara d'une voix lente :

- Que Shallya me bannisse à jamais de la plénitude du Royaume de Morr, son père, si ce que je vous dis n'est pas la vérité.

Le Skaven Blanc fit quelques pas, l'air pensif.

- Je suppose que le seigneur Gottlieb veut que je disparaisse de son château.

- Hélas, j'en ai bien peur. Je ne savais pas trop comment vous présenter les choses, mais vous l'avez déjà compris, il aimerait bien vous voir partir au plus vite… Son épouse et ses conseillers aussi.

- Donc, j'ai le choix entre aller chez votre ami ou finir sur un bûcher ?

- Reconnaissez que ce n'est pas un choix bien difficile.

Le jeune homme-rat regarda pensivement vers le plafond, baissa les paupières, et inspira profondément. Puis il regarda Romulus droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas où tout ça va m'emmener, mais… je vous le demande : posez la question à cet ami. S'il peut m'aider à trouver un sens à mes cauchemars, je l'aiderai à mieux comprendre mon espèce autant que je le pourrai.

- Vous faites le bon choix, Psody. Je vous le promets. J'enverrai un message par pigeon voyageur avant ce soir. J'aurai la réponse sous deux jours, Gottlieb pourra attendre encore ce délai, et je suis sûr que cette réponse sera positive.

Le prieur vit alors quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de son inhabituel interlocuteur : le jeune Skaven Blanc eut un petit sourire triste.


	13. Relents de bataille

Klur du Clan Eshin pressait le pas. Il serrait contre sa poitrine une sacoche de cuir qui contenait plusieurs parchemins, les rapports de ses récentes observations. En effet, le Skaven anthracite avait passé les dix jours précédents en observation, à la surface, aux alentours. Le Maître Assassin Tweezil l'avait mandé, lui, ainsi que trois autres Coureurs d'Égout, pour parcourir les campagnes et espionner les villages de choses-hommes. Il avait vu des choses très ordinaires, mais aussi des situations qui l'étaient bien moins. Il avait pris soin de noter dans la langue couinante et agressive des Skavens les points les plus importants.

Rentré à la colonie, il se dirigeait à présent vers le quartier du Clan Eshin. Il n'y avait pas d'issue qui menait directement de l'extérieur au secteur, ni dans aucun autre domaine d'un Clan majeur, d'ailleurs. Il avait emprunté le tunnel le plus proche, pour aller au plus vite remettre son rapport à son chef.

Il sentit son museau se renfrogner de dégoût quand il croisa la silhouette malhabile d'un Moine de la Peste en robe. L'écoeurement fut plus fort quand il reconnut l'odeur de son jeune frère de sang, Moly. Celui-ci releva la tête à son approche.

- Tiens ! Klur ! Te voilà !

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

Klur allait laisser le Pestilens derrière lui et continuer sa route, mais il entendit encore :

- Klur ! J'ai eu une vision sur toi !

Le Skaven anthracite s'arrêta net. Sans se retourner, il grinça :

- T'as des vues sur moi, ou quoi ?

- Le Rat Cornu m'a envoyé un message-message.

- T'as mangé un champignon de trop, Moly.

- Klur, regarde-moi quand je te parle.

L'Eshin pivota lentement, ses yeux brillaient de méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le dégénéré ?

- J'ai vu d'immenses mains écraser ta tête. Une colère énorme, une haine profonde, même. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais quelque chose broiera ta jolie petite gueule. Je devrais pas te le dire, mais tu es en danger-danger.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis, alors ?

- Parce que tu es mon frère.

Klur cracha par terre.

- Alors t'as gobé ça, toi aussi ! Crétin !

Moly gronda de colère.

- J'essaie de protéger ta vie et tu me cries dessus ! Sale ingrat ! J'espère que t'auras le temps de voir ta belle frimousse réduite en miettes-miettes avant de crever !

Et d'un pas rageur, il planta là l'Eshin et s'éloigna. Klur le regarda disparaître au bout du tunnel, et eut un sourire cruel en songeant :

_Moi, ingrat ? N'oublie pas que j'aurais pu te tuer, toi aussi._

Le Skaven anthracite se souvint du jour où son petit frère Blanc avait péri de sa main. Il l'avait attiré dans un piège en l'éloignant du groupe. Pour détourner son attention, il avait tué l'un des apprentis assassins sous sa tutelle, et l'avait habillé de la bure de Moly. Trop occupé à réprimander celui qu'il pensait être le Skaven crème, Psody ne l'avait pas vu venir. Un coup de couteau dans le bas du dos, puis la noyade dans les eaux boueuses du marais.

Klur avait eu besoin de la robe de Moine de la Peste de Moly. Peu avant l'attaque, il l'avait entraîné à l'écart en imitant des cris d'animaux, puis l'avait assommé dans le dos d'une pierre. Son efficacité à la fronde était reconnue parmi ses pairs. Moly s'était étalé de tout son long sur la terre moussue. Klur l'avait déshabillé en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. Enfin, il avait eu la tentation de l'achever, vraiment. Mais au dernier moment, quelque chose avait retenu son bras. De la pitié, en voyant l'état peu ragoûtant de son corps ? Du dégoût ? Ou autre chose ? Jamais il n'avait trouvé la réponse.

Moly du Clan Pestilens continua son chemin en pestant une flopée de malédictions sur le Skaven anthracite. Il fouilla dans les plis de sa robe, et en sortit une poignée de feuilles d'algue qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Il fit tourner sa salive sur sa langue pour la mélanger aux plantes, avala le tout, et se détendit. Cette drogue-là faisait encore effet, et il finit par ne plus penser à Klur. Son esprit se focalisa sur un autre faciès encore moins réjouissant. Le Diacre Soum l'attendait pour un moment qu'il savait capital.

Trois petits coups résonnèrent sur la porte du laboratoire.

- Entrez ! aboya le Prophète Gris Vellux.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un Skaven qui, d'habitude, était fort difficile à voir. Le Maître Assassin Tweezil n'était visible que quand il le permettait. Ce petit Skaven noir comme de l'encre était l'un des plus dangereux de la colonie, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air particulièrement redoutable, au premier abord.

Sa naissance seule était une énigme. Son pelage et sa constitution auraient dû présager de le voir dans les rangs des Vermines de Choc, mais à la grande stupéfaction de la Grande Dent d'alors, quand il atteignit une taille de quatre pieds et demie, au bout de deux cycles annuels, il ne grandit plus. D'abord, ses camarades de dortoir avaient pris l'habitude de se moquer de lui et de le molester deux fois plus. La Grande Dent, devant cette situation embarrassante, avait alors déclaré publiquement l'exécution du « mal pondu ». Mais le jour venu, on avait retrouvé tous les occupants du dortoir morts égorgés, à l'exception de Tweezil qui avait disparu.

Deux autres années plus tard, le Prophète Gris Vellux avait accordé le statut d'adulte à Tweezil du Clan Eshin. Ce fut une grande surprise pour tous ceux qui avaient encore en mémoire la demi-Vermine de Choc. Le chef du Clan n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir écouté son instinct et accordé une chance au petit Skaven noir qui était venu le trouver. Tweezil avait une solidité musculaire peu commune, malgré sa petite taille, et son maître l'avait aidé à perfectionner sa rapidité et sa souplesse. Il ne mit guère de temps à s'imposer au sein du Clan Eshin, jusqu'à en prendre le commandement. Le Maître Assassin trouva la mort de sa main, mais il le prit plutôt bien, convaincu d'avoir trouvé son digne successeur.

Et un digne successeur, Tweezil l'était. Il se déplaçait plus souvent sur les murs ou au plafond que sur le sol, comme tout le monde. Il s'entraînait quotidiennement à la pratique de l'assassinat. Chaque jour, deux ou trois esclaves, Guerriers des Clans ou gêneurs pour le Clan Eshin disparaissaient de sa main. Quand il sentait un léger relâchement de vigilance chez ses sous-fifres, il liquidait celui d'entre eux qu'il jugeait le moins efficace et l'exposait sur la place publique en guise de rappel à l'ordre pour son Clan. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'un Skaven disparaissait d'une manière restant inexpliquée, on lui en imputait la responsabilité, moins souvent à tort qu'à raison.

Des histoires troublantes circulaient dans la colonie à propos de cet étrange Skaven. D'abord, son calme permanent en toutes circonstances était une source constante de questionnements. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu perdre son sang-froid, y compris dans les situations les plus désespérées. On murmurait que ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais du métal liquide glacé. Le jour où on l'avait amputé de ses glandes à musc avait marqué les mémoires. D'ordinaire, cette opération était effectuée peu après la naissance du futur Coureur Nocturne, et aucun ne se souvenait à quel point c'était un moment douloureux. Or, lui avait subi cette mutilation après son échappée du quartier des Vermines de Choc. Les Skavens du Clan Eshin qui avaient assisté à ce rituel étaient tous restés transis d'admiration et de terreur devant son stoïcisme – il n'avait pas poussé le plus petit grognement, ce jour-là. Par la suite, il s'était amusé à faire circuler une rumeur comme quoi le Rat Cornu veillait personnellement sur lui, et que seules ses propres lames étaient susceptibles de le tuer.

Tweezil était donc le croque-mitaine de Brissuc, celui que tous redoutaient en silence. Même Vellux craignait un peu le Maître Assassin sans oser l'avouer. Il avait fait appel à ses services plusieurs fois, en échange de quelques pépites de malepierre. Il avait même de l'estime et du respect envers le petit Skaven noir. Contrairement à Soum ou à Skilit, Tweezil n'avait pas les méninges rongées par des pulsions malsaines. Il ne tuait que par nécessité, par devoir ou sous contrat, sans faire souffrir sa cible plus que nécessaire, et ne faisait jamais outrageusement étalage de son talent. Pas de cruauté gratuite dans ses actes, pas de comportement incohérent, de discours grandiloquent… Tweezil allait toujours à l'essentiel, que ce soit avec la langue ou avec l'une de ses armes.

Vellux avait insisté pour recevoir Tweezil sur son territoire, et pas dans les quartiers du Clan Eshin. Pas question pour lui de se déplacer dans ce repaire où la mort silencieuse rôdait dans chaque recoin, prête à bondir et à faucher sa vie à tout moment. D'ailleurs, en dehors des disciples du Maître Assassin, aucun Skaven sensé ne se rendait dans ce secteur de la colonie de son plein gré.

Et donc, Tweezil entra, sortit ses cartes et les déroula sur le bureau du laboratoire.

- Alors, Maître Assassin ?

- Mes espions-espions ont fait un excellent travail, suprême supériorité savoureuse sublime et sympathique. Ils ont repéré des concentrations de choses-hommes pourries par les choses-bizarres.

- Combien ?

Tweezil posa plusieurs fois son doigt sur la carte.

- Il y en a ici, ici et là. On en a vu surtout dans ce gros village, au milieu de ces collines. On a surtout remarqué que d'autres les rejoignent.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Bien sûr que si, maître incontestable de la vie des Skavens de Brissuc. Dans ce point très précis, il n'y a plus que des choses-hommes avec des marques de choses-bizarres. Certaines avec quatre yeux, certaines avec trois pattes arrière, et plein d'autres choses comme ça. Des choses-hommes-bizarres, en somme.

- « Choses-hommes-bizarres »… répéta pensivement Vellux.

- Il y en avait des grandes et des petites. Des mâles et des femelles.

- Et donc, toutes étaient rassemblées au même endroit ?

- Oui, votre magnificence suprêmement intelligente et observatrice. Si elles sont là, c'est parce que leur meneur va les rejoindre. Ou alors, il y est déjà à cette heure ?

- Karkadourian… murmura le Prophète Gris en serrant les dents. J'aurai sa peau !

- À mon avis, grandeur illustre bouche du Rat Cornu, il faudrait…

Vellux leva une main agressive.

- Taisez-vous, Maître Assassin ! C'est à moi de prendre les décisions ! Vous êtes mes yeux, mais je reste le cerveau-cerveau !

Tweezil ne répondit pas. Il ne s'offusqua pas non plus. Il ne s'étonna même pas. Il avait prévu la réaction du dirigeant de la colonie. Ce dernier ordonna :

- Retirez-vous, à présent. J'ai un assaut à préparer. Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce maudit sorcier !

Le Maître Assassin s'inclina sans mot dire, et recula vers la porte. Vellux ne voulut cependant prendre le risque de contrarier le chef des assassins Eshin en le congédiant trop sévèrement. Il dit encore :

- Vous avez fait du bon travail. Allez aux pouponnières, et choisissez une pondeuse. Vous resterez avec elle jusqu'à la première messe au Rat Cornu de demain !

- Merci, merci mille fois, ô notre maître à tous dont l'intelligence n'est surpassée que par l'audace !

Tweezil quitta le laboratoire. Alors qu'il déambulait dans un couloir, il entendit encore la voix du Skaven Blanc sortir de son cabinet et héler quatre de ses acolytes.

- Toi, toi, toi et toi ! Allez me trouver la Grande Dent Furghân, le Maître Technomage Mabrukk, le Maître Mutateur Skilit et le Diacre Soum, et dites-leur de me retrouver ici ! C'est enfin le bon moment pour prouver que nous sommes les seigneurs de la surface !

Tweezil repensa à ce qu'il avait expliqué au Prophète Gris… et à ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de préciser. Son sourire se plissa en un rictus cruel.

_Qui t'a dit que c'était le bon moment, triple buse ?_

Au plus profond du quartier des Pestilens, il y avait une grande cave circulaire où seuls quelques Skavens étaient autorisés à circuler. Le Diacre de la Peste, bien sûr, mais également ses serviteurs les plus dévoués, et ceux qu'il prenait comme apprentis dans l'exercice de la Magie de la Peste. Cette fosse, reliquat d'une très ancienne construction établie par quelque peuple disparu avant l'installation des Humains, était dédiée à l'exécution de rituels obscurs connus des Prêtres et des Diacres de la Peste seulement. Deux Skavens que plus d'une dizaine de cycles saisonniers séparaient se faisaient face. Le plus petit d'entre eux gardait la tête baissée, tandis que l'autre, que sa bosse faisait paraître plus grand encore qu'il ne l'était, regardait attentivement le pavage froid et humide de la salle.

Le Diacre Soum fut pris d'une violente et bruyante quinte de toux. Tournant le dos à son apprenti, il souleva légèrement sa cagoule taillée dans un vieux sac de toile, et cracha quelque chose de mou et bulbeux par terre. Puis il se redressa, et déclara d'une voix lente et douce :

- Bien, les concoctions sont prêtes, les deux globes d'argent du ciel sont au plus haut à cet instant-instant, et tu as bien tracé le diagramme. Nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie.

Moly frétilla d'impatience, avec un soupçon d'anxiété. Il venait de passer deux heures à préparer une nouvelle potion, et à peindre sur le sol un dessin compliqué représentant un cercle autour duquel étaient inscrites plusieurs formules complexes. Soum allait l'aider à accomplir un important enchantement : un rite où il allait sceller l'union entre lui et l'aspect de la Peste du Rat Cornu. Il s'assit au milieu du cercle. Il allait fermer les yeux pour se concentrer, lorsque la voix sifflante du Diacre lui ordonna :

- Enlève ta robe.

Le jeune Skaven crème se tourna vers son maître avec un air surpris.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Moly, tu vas accomplir une vraie communion avec notre dieu, pour la première-première fois de ta jeune vie. Tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, et ne rien garder qui puisse gêner les flux de la Magie de la Peste. Fais ce que je te dis !

Le jeune Moine de la Peste déglutit, se releva. Il défit le cordon de sa bure, et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Il la ramassa et la jeta plus loin.

- C'est mieux, susurra le Diacre d'une voix plus sucrée. Tu peux garder tes bandelettes. Tu te dévoiles bien devant le Rat Cornu, il apprécie.

Moly se rassit, jambes croisées. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Soum se mit à marcher lentement, en suivant le tracé du cercle, mains jointes.

- Récite le mantra.

Le Skaven crème murmura une suite de syllabes absconses pour un non-initié. Il s'agissait d'une vieille formule d'invocation censée honorer le Rat Cornu. C'était difficile, mais en restant attentif, il y arrivait sans se tromper.

- Bien, très bien. Continue.

Peu à peu, Moly éprouva une sensation inhabituelle. Un rayonnement de chaleur émanant de ses entrailles irradia de plus en plus fort sur tout son être. Mais cette sensation se mua en un long frisson quand il entendit de nouveau la voix du Diacre, qui s'était rapproché.

- Tu sens cette énergie, n'est-ce pas ? Ne résiste pas. Laisse-la circuler en toi.

Moly se mit à trembler, ses glandes exprimèrent une crainte montante. Il continua implacablement à réciter la formule, d'un timbre bredouillant. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et retint sa respiration en sentant le contact glacé des doigts de Soum sur son épaule gauche. Son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus fort. Il entendit le Diacre murmurer au creux de son oreille dans un souffle :

- Oui… oui ! C'est plaisant-plaisant. Tellement agréable…

Le Diacre avait maintenant les deux pattes posées sur son disciple. L'une lui caressait délicatement le flanc gauche, remontant et descendant sur sa poitrine. Moly sentit l'autre qui ondulait sur sa cuisse droite d'avant en arrière, avant de glisser progressivement sur son bas-ventre…

- Non !

Le jeune Skaven crème se releva d'un bond et se retourna. Par réflexe, il agrippa d'une main le sac de toile qui recouvrait la tête du Diacre, et repoussa fermement le vieil homme-rat de l'autre. Soum tomba en arrière avec un bref couinement. Moly se redressa de toute sa hauteur, haletant, hors de lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il jeta la cagoule par terre et leva les mains, prêt à étrangler son aîné, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui l'arrêta net.

Le Diacre de la Peste se releva lentement, avec un petit rire, un rire qui s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que la terreur apparaissait de plus en plus clairement sur la figure du Moine.

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas…

- Mais si.

- Vous n'êtes même pas… un Skaven !

- Bien sûr que si !

Le pauvre Moly n'en était pas sûr. Le Diacre n'avait pas de visage. Sa tête n'était plus qu'un crâne. Ni fourrure, ni chair, ni cartilages. Rien que des os fendillés et noircis par la pourriture. Seuls des lambeaux nécrosés subsistaient par-ci par-là, auxquels s'accrochaient vaguement le scalp et les oreilles trouées. Quelques muscles décrépits maintenaient en place sa langue noire de moisissure et son œil restant, qui paraissait presque trop gros pour son orbite. Le globe oculaire jaunâtre roula frénétiquement, et la mâchoire claqua alors que la voix sifflante reprit :

- Si un Pestilens arrive à atteindre un certain âge, la pourriture finit par le tuer… sauf s'il maîtrise suffisamment les pouvoirs de la Peste pour faire de cette condamnation un moyen de prolonger sa vie. Skrolk y est parvenu. J'y parviendrai moi aussi. J'ai vécu déjà plus longtemps que bien des Skavens !

Moly bondit en arrière, se plaqua dos au mur, et resta pétrifié par la répugnante apparition. Soum se traîna vers le petit sac troué, et le ramassa, sans quitter du regard son disciple.

- Regarde-moi bien, Moly. Dans quelques cycles saisonniers, tu mourras, ou tu deviendras comme moi.

- Non !

- Dès l'instant où je t'ai tenu pour la première fois entre mes mains, le jour où tu es né, c'était écrit. Tu as bu du lait mélangé à mon sang, tu as dormi dans les ordures, tu médites régulièrement dans une citerne où grouillent des vermines porteuses de maladies. Regarde-toi ! Tu es condamné à me suivre.

- Jamais-jamais ! Le Rat Cornu m'a rendu… plus solide !

- Que tu crois ! La pourriture a déjà bien entamé ton corps magnifique-magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ma magie, sinon la maladie te dévorera ! Fais-moi confiance. Ne suis-je pas un digne serviteur du Rat Cornu ?

Et le Diacre partit de plus belle d'un ricanement à rendre fou de terreur un Verminarque. C'en fut trop pour le malheureux Skaven crème. Il bondit hors du sanctuaire, et s'enfuit au triple galop. Il entendit encore les cris du Diacre résonner à travers les tunnels.

- Tu m'appartiens, Moly du Clan Pestilens ! Tu ne m'échapperas jamais !

Le rire abominable qui suivit cette menace ne quitta pas les tympans du jeune Moine.

Diassyon du Clan Skryre, à l'aide de ses gants à griffes, grimpa sur l'arbre le plus proche, s'assit sur une grosse branche, et contempla le spectacle. La lumière argentée des deux lunes se diffusait sur la brume environnante. Le jeune Technomage savait que les choses-hommes avaient peur de la nuit et du brouillard. C'était donc un temps idéal pour se mettre en marche.

Les forces de la colonie de Brissuc, si elles n'étaient pas toutes rassemblées, présentaient tout de même un impressionnant tableau. Conformément aux instructions du Prophète Gris Vellux, chacun des quatre chefs de Clan majeur à l'exception de Tweezil, plus la Grande Dent Furghân, avait fourni le tiers de ses Guerriers des Clans et de ses troupes d'élite. Le commandement de cette horde avait échu au dirigeant des Vermines de Choc. On entendait régulièrement sa voix de basse beugler une consigne.

Le Skaven brun balaya du regard ce qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Bien évidemment, les Skavens n'étaient pas sortis du petit trou donnant sur le sommet de la colline qui surplombait Niklasweiler, mais avaient emprunté un long tunnel souterrain qui passait par une caverne et débouchait directement sur l'extérieur, au milieu de la forêt. Les hommes-rats avaient pu ainsi sortir sans attirer l'attention des choses-hommes. Et maintenant, ils étaient prêts à remonter jusqu'au village où se cachaient Aescos Karkadourian et ses créatures, en renversant n'importe quel obstacle sur leur passage.

En première ligne se tenaient les esclaves, près d'une centaine de Skavens. Ils ne faisaient partie d'aucun Clan, ni majeur, ni mineur. Tous avaient l'oreille gauche coupée, tout comme leur appartenance au terrier comme citoyen. Ils étaient mal fichus à cause du manque de nourriture, et leur seule utilité était de prendre des coups les premiers. On ne comptait pas sur eux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs, ils en étaient bien conscients, et chaque bataille était pour eux la perspective d'une mort certaine, et heureusement rapide. Certains attendaient leur délivrance avec impatience, les autres craignaient pour leur vie, comme tous les Skavens.

Derrière eux, les Vermines de Choc menées par Furghân constituaient une masse compacte de muscles souples et solides sous un amas de fourrure noire. Ils étaient une trentaine, tous bien plus grands et plus forts que n'importe quelle chose-homme. La Grande Dent Furghân faisait tout pour paraître le plus grand et hargneux de tous, et maintenir ainsi son autorité. Il n'avait pas tellement d'efforts à faire, les Skavens Noirs avaient tendance à être naturellement plus disciplinés et moins vindicatifs que les autres. Chitik était en première ligne, aux côtés de Rool et Briach, ses deux plus proches camarades. Chacun était équipé de sa meilleure arme – Chitik avait définitivement adopté le maillet de bois à deux mains, à la fois léger et efficace entre ses mains.

Ensuite venaient l'unité des hommes-rats du Clan Moulder. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine d'individus, mais s'estimaient suffisants. Une dizaine de dresseurs pouvaient manœuvrer des nuées de vermines. Des esclaves tiraient pour eux deux chariots. Sur le premier, ils avaient entassé des caisses perforées dans lesquelles couinaient furieusement des quantités de rats gros comme des castors. Le deuxième chariot était plutôt une grande cage montée sur roues. Le jeune Technomage distingua quatre grandes silhouettes très inquiétantes. Le Maître Mutateur Skilit avait octroyé à ses deux meilleurs éléments le privilège d'être responsables de deux rats-ogres chacun. Les quatre machines de guerre de chair et de sang étaient placidement installées dans les cages, sans la moindre réaction.

Le groupe suivant était constitué des Moines de la Peste. Les Pestilens, toujours plus nombreux, étaient ceux qui comptaient le plus de guerriers à envoyer au massacre, pour la plus grande gloire du Rat Cornu. Ils étaient une quarantaine de jeunes Moines. Tous portaient une bure verte, indiquant leur statut de novice. Cette bataille était l'occasion pour tous de prouver qu'ils étaient dignes d'être des adultes reconnus au sein de la colonie… du moins ceux qui allaient revenir. L'un d'eux était vêtu d'une robe violette, et portait sur son dos un curieux instrument, une boule à pointes enchaînée à un long manche de bois. La tête de ce fléau était creuse. Le Skaven brun savait qu'il s'agissait de l'outil des Encenseurs à Peste, les plus féroces combattants du Clan Pestilens. Avant un combat, le porteur y faisait brûler un encens spécial qui le mettait rapidement dans une hystérie destructrice et empoisonnait ses ennemis alentour. Cet Encenseur – un dénommé Thâthyn – commandait cette unité, et transmettait les ordres de Furghân sans que celui-ci eût besoin de s'infecter trop les narines devant les Moines.

Enfin, en dernière ligne, ricanaient les quelques Technomages du Clan Skryre sous sa direction. Ils étaient une douzaine. Six d'entre eux étaient chargés de lance-flammes à malepierre, par groupes de deux – un pour tenir le cône de jet de flammes, l'autre pour porter le tonneau contenant le carburant. Deux autres étaient armés d'un long jezzail, au canon si long qu'un compère devait le tenir sur son épaule. Enfin, chacun des deux derniers Technomages était muni d'un impressionnant attirail : une boîte métallique contenant de l'air sous pression, reliée à un casque qui recouvrait entièrement leur tête. Ils portaient à la ceinture un sac bien fermé et rembourré contenant des globes à gaz toxique, et craignaient moins que les autres les effets des nuages mortels grâce à leur équipement. Diassyon n'aimait pas tellement les outillages des globadiers. Il avait choisi de se spécialiser dans le combat à distance, et ne se séparait jamais de son fusil personnel à lunette, dont il était très fier.

Toujours assis sur sa branche d'arbre, le jeune Skaven brun sentit une petite amertume lui remonter à la bouche. Il aurait aimé pouvoir emprunter l'une des machines de guerre de la colonie, mais le Maître Technomage Mabrukk ne lui en avait pas donné la permission. Les machines de guerre construites après la récente réquisition du Conseil des Treize étaient toutes neuves, et le chef des Skryre ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre trop vite.

- Allez, bande de bons à rien ! ordonna Furghân. En avant !

Diassyon descendit prestement de son perchoir et retourna parmi les Skavens. Il choisit la solution de facilité, et grimpa à l'arrière du chariot des Moulder contenant les rats géants. En tant que meneur des Skryre, personne dans la horde n'avait le droit de contester ce privilège, pas même Furghân.

Le cortège entier se mit en branle, et progressa péniblement et bruyamment entre les arbres. Le jeune Technomage s'allongea de tout son long, appuyé contre une caisse, croisa les bras derrière la nuque et ferma les yeux. Tout en se laissant bercer par le mouvement du véhicule, il visualisa dans son semi-sommeil de nouvelles idées d'inventions destructrices.

Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, au bout d'un temps indéfinissable. La procession faisait sa première halte dans une grande clairière. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit des rumeurs. Apparemment, des choses-hommes et des choses-bêtes s'étaient battues entre elles. Il ne restait plus que des cadavres. La Grande Dent ordonna :

- Ramassez et mangez-bouffez ! Reprenons des forces !

Diassyon sentit son estomac grommeler. Il se redressa, regarda autour de lui, cherchant son grand frère. Soudain, une très mauvaise odeur infecta ses narines. Il baissa les yeux, et vit un Moine de la Peste au pied du chariot. Cette vue le mit aussitôt de mauvais poil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Fiche-moi la paix !

Le cagoulé leva la main, et une voix chuchota :

- Diassyon… c'est moi !

- Moly ? demanda le Skaven brun en écarquillant l'œil gauche de surprise.

Le Moine de la Peste releva la tête, et le Technomage reconnut la morphologie de son visage, ainsi que son odeur. Il fut à la fois surpris et heureux.

- Je croyais que tu devais rester avec ton maître ?

- Il s'est passé… quelque chose.

Diassyon sentit une nette fêlure dans la voix de son petit frère. Il remarqua autre chose d'aussi troublant.

- Pourquoi tu portes une robe de novice ?

- J'ai dû la voler. Va chercher Chitik, je dois vous parler.

Le Skaven brun descendit du chariot d'un bond. Le Skaven crème précisa :

- Retrouvez-moi derrière ce grand arbre, là-bas. Je dois vous parler discrètement !

Diassyon s'empressa de rejoindre Chitik, et l'invita à le suivre d'un petit geste. Une minute plus tard, les trois Skavens étaient rassemblés en cachette. La Vermine de Choc parut aussi surprise.

- Moly ! T'as pu venir !

- Euh… En fait…

- Oui, Moly ! reprit le Skaven brun. Je suis content-ravi de te voir, mais Thâthyn m'a dit que Soum avait besoin de toi ?

C'est alors que le Skryre remarqua que son jeune frère avait l'air plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Le Skaven Noir s'en rendit compte à son tour.

- Il a pas l'air très rassuré…

- Tu veux rire ! Regarde ses yeux !

- Il tremble de partout, aussi !

Diassyon pencha la tête en avant et articula :

- Moly… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Le Diacre… le Diacre…

- Eh ben quoi, le Diacre ?

Moly n'en put plus. La pression engendrée par la terreur fut trop forte pour ses nerfs. Il éclata en sanglots, et raconta en pleurant l'horrible scène que lui avait fait son maître.

- Maintenant, je suis perdu-perdu ! J'ai vu le vrai faciès de Soum ! Si je ne rampe pas devant lui en lui présentant ma croupe, il m'arrachera lentement les tripes !

Chitik sentit ses glandes vaporiser une colère montante, et il gronda :

- Je vais lui broyer les os et écraser sa cervelle pourrie entre mes poings !

- Non, non, non ! s'exclama Diassyon en levant la main.

Les yeux du Skaven Noir étaient dilatés de rage.

- Celui qui touche à l'un de mes frères, il meurt !

- Pas lui ! Pas comme ça !

- Je ne veux pas le laisser faire !

- Moi non plus, moi non plus ! Mais ce n'est pas un simple Skaven !

Moly était recroquevillé contre le tronc d'arbre, et grelottait nerveusement. Les traits du Skaven Noir tordus de haine se détendirent lentement. Diassyon continua :

- Si c'était un Skaven normal, je lui dévorerais les poumons avec toi avec plaisir, mais il s'agit du Diacre de la Peste Soum, le Skaven le plus puissant après Vellux ! Il peut déchaîner la Magie de la Peste ! S'il peut parler et marcher malgré son état, c'est que sa magie doit être très forte-terrible !

- En plus… si vous tentez de le zigouiller, il vous fera mourir de douleur-douleur, et répandra la maladie dans votre tanière !

Chitik grommela, agacé. Ses deux jeunes frères avaient pourtant raison.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser dans la mélasse !

- On ne va pas le laisser dans la mélasse, Chitik ! Moly, tu es notre frère, nous devons t'aider !

Le Skaven crème poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je… je savais que les liens du sang existent. Que faire, alors ?

Le Technomage se gratta le crâne, et n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps.

- Pour l'instant, tu vas rester avec les autres Pestilens. Après la bataille, on retournera à la colonie. Toi, tu resteras caché dehors. On te trouvera un petit terrier où tu pourras nous attendre. Chitik, tu pourras lui apporter à manger ?

- Je te protégerai ! déclara fermement la Vermine de Choc.

- D'accord. Ou plutôt non après la bataille, vous partirez de votre côté. Personne ne devra vous voir.

- Comme ça, ils croiront qu'on sera morts, et on ne nous cherchera pas ! comprit Chitik.

- Oui ! Et moi… le Diacre a une magie puissante, mais aucune magie ne le mettra à l'abri de mes balles ! Je l'abattrai sans m'approcher, et je reviendrai vous chercher. On dira qu'en fait, vous avez réussi à vous échapper.

Il pivota vers le Moine de la Peste.

- T'en penses quoi, Moly ?

Le Pestilens murmura :

- Tu pourras vraiment… tuer le Diacre ?

Contrairement à Psody qui avait un lien de peur et d'admiration envers Vellux, Moly n'avait jamais aimé son propre maître. Il se réjouissait à l'idée de le voir mort, mais craignait pour la vie du Skryre. Celui-ci eut un inquiétant sourire.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Alors je pense… je pense que c'est bien.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta le Skaven Noir.

- Parfait !

Les trois Skavens entendirent au loin la voix de Furghân crier encore. Chitik grogna :

- Je dois y retourner, Furghân va se fâcher, sinon.

La Vermine de Choc s'éloigna à pas pressés. Diassyon s'assit tranquillement près du Moine de la Peste.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Un peu…

- C'était la première fois que le Diacre a fait ça ?

- Non… Il m'a déjà tripoté les fesses.

Le Skaven brun poussa un petit soupir, et tendit lentement la main vers le Skaven crème. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte.

- Fais pas ça, murmura-t-il en tremblant.

- T'inquiète.

Diassyon posa délicatement ses doigts sur l'épaule de son frère, sur une bande de tissu moins tachée. Celui-ci allait reculer, mais il éprouva soudain une sensation que jamais il n'avait ressentie. C'était une onde apaisante, une chaleur bienfaisante, qui réchauffa sa peau glacée. Rien à voir avec la lubricité malsaine de Soum. Moly sentit sa bouche sous ses bandelettes protectrices se plisser en un petit sourire de béatitude. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un posait la main sur lui, sans violence, ni mépris. C'était uniquement de la bienveillance, et c'était agréable. Diassyon murmura :

- Tout va s'arranger. Promis-promis.

Le Technomage resta ainsi quelques instants, comme pour communiquer sa propre énergie au Moine de la Peste, puis il recula le bras.

- Allez, le convoi va repartir.

Moly renifla encore un coup, puis tous deux rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.


	14. La Ville des Lumières

_Psody était attaché au mur de pierre du temple des choses-froides. Devant lui se tenait le Prophète Gris grand et mince que le jeune Skaven Blanc reconnut comme étant Thanquol. Celui-ci tenait un grand maillet de bois._

- _Maître Thanquol… hasarda Psody._

_Thanquol, le célèbre Prophète Gris responsable de la Grande Invasion de Nuln, murmura d'une voix terrible :_

- _Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais ce que je peux faire. Tu sais ce que je veux._

- _Non ! Euh… Oui ! Mais… Non !_

- _Tu es un élu du Rat Cornu. Tu es né pour le servir selon ses désirs._

- _Ses désirs, oui… pas les vôtres ! répliqua courageusement le jeune homme-rat._

- _Et les miens ? demanda une voix mielleuse._

_Il sentit alors de longs doigts lui caresser le menton. Il tourna la tête, et vit Vellux, près de lui, qui le regardait avec sympathie… voire un sentiment plus profond. Mais il ne fut pas dupe._

- _Vous… vous m'avez tué !_

- _C'est Klur qui a planté sa lame dans ton dos._

- _Sur votre ordre !_

- _C'est vrai, mais je le regrette. J'ai sous-estimé ta force de caractère. Et à présent, je vois que c'était une bêtise._

- _Menteur !_

- _Oh, Psody ! Après toutes ces années, tu doutes de ma parole ?_

_Psody siffla entre ses dents. Vellux s'éloigna de quelques pas. Thanquol ordonna sévèrement :_

- _Tue Gotrek et Félix !_

- _Non ! répliqua Psody avec audace._

- _Tu es sous nos ordres, tu dois nous obéir ! Tu as gagné la confiance de cette infernale chose-homme et de ce vermisseau à crête orange, je t'ordonne de les punir-punir comme ils le méritent !_

- _Jamais ! Maître Jaeger seul peut m'aider à comprendre !_

_Le grand Skaven Blanc leva son maillet, et l'abattit sur la jambe gauche du prisonnier. Psody hurla en entendant un affreux craquement et en ressentant la terrible douleur conséquente. Vellux eut l'air navré._

- _Tu as un potentiel extraordinaire, Psody. Le Rat Cornu a placé de grandes espérances en toi ! Ne les gaspille pas bêtement chez ces choses-hommes. Les choses-hommes ne sont vraiment pas dignes d'être écoutées !_

- _Félix n'est pas un sale menteur comme vous !_

- _Tu en es sûr ?_

- _Il a quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais ! Ni vous, ni vous, Thanquol !_

_Thanquol écrasa le bras droit de Psody, au niveau du coude. Le jeune homme-rat crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cordes vocales à force de crier._

- _Inutile, Vellux. Il est trop obstiné._

- _Maître Thanquol, je sais qu'il peut voir !_

- _Mais pas selon notre bon vouloir. Et pas selon l'avis du Conseil des Treize._

_Thanquol souleva encore une fois son arme. Vellux s'affola :_

- _C'est ta dernière chance, Psody ! Si tu tues ces deux misérables, tu gagneras notre pardon ! Tu pourras revenir à Brissuc, reprendre ta place à mes côtés, et je pourrai répondre à toutes tes questions. Je te le promets._

- _Ah oui ? Alors… répondez à celle-ci : qui est ce Skaven Blanc qui a été condamné par les choses-froides ?_

_Vellux écarquilla les yeux, puis fit une grimace de dépit. Il se tourna vers l'autre Prophète Gris, et fit un petit hochement de tête de négation. Avec un feulement rauque, Thanquol flanqua un grand coup sur la tête du jeune homme-rat._

Psody se réveilla en sursaut, avec un cri de frayeur. Tout autour de lui, il faisait sombre, tout bougeait, l'air était difficilement respirable. Il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer la situation. Il n'était plus au donjon de Gottliebschloss, mais dans une cage recouverte de planches, de plaques de bois, de pièces de tissus, dissimulée dans le plancher d'un grand char de transport de marchandises.

- Tout va bien, là-dedans ? demanda la voix de Romulus

- Ca va, répondit le Skaven Blanc. Juste un cauchemar. C'est terminé.

- Gardez le sourire, on n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Désolé si je vous ai énervé…

- Rassurez-vous, c'est reposant d'être avec vous. On était obligés d'assommer vos prédécesseurs de drogues pour les empêcher de crier pendant tout le trajet !

- Évitez quand même de faire ça n'importe quand, demanda Jaeger. Pour ce coup-ci, on a eu de la chance, il n'y avait personne. Mais si un garde vous entend, nous sommes tous mûrs pour la prison, et vous pour l'abattoir !

Psody ne répondit pas. Pouvait-il contrôler son sommeil ? Il décida de ne plus y penser. De toute façon, il avait assez dormi. Il s'assit plus confortablement – heureusement, la boîte était suffisamment grande pour qu'il ne fût pas trop gêné par ses cornes – et attendit, en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Félix Jaeger était assis à l'avant du véhicule et tenait les rênes. Le prieur Romulus était à ses côtés, et Gotrek était allongé sur le toit du chariot. Les chevaux avançaient lentement, mais ne semblaient pas énervés par l'odeur de leur cargaison particulière. Le poète, en revanche, n'était pas très rassuré.

- Vous dites que ça s'est toujours bien passé ?

- Oui, maître Jaeger. On assommait les Skavens à coups de boulettes de viande assaisonnée de somnifères puissants. Hé, c'était ça, ou il faisait tellement de bruit qu'il faisait peur aux chevaux, et qu'on l'entendait à des centaines de yards à la ronde ! La première fois, on a mal calculé la dose, il en est mort.

- C'est sûr, celui-là se tient tranquille. Ah ! Ca fait plaisir de rentrer chez soi !

L'objectif du convoi était en vue. Déjà, les chariots, les chevaux et les piétons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Romulus demanda :

- Pouvons-nous nous arrêter quelques instants ? Il faut qu'on donne quelques consignes à notre invité.

Jaeger tira sur les rênes, et les chevaux stoppèrent leurs pas. Sur le chariot, Gotrek se releva, s'étira en bâillant bruyamment, et descendit à terre.

- Vivement une bonne bière ! Je te préviens, graine d'homme, quand on aura mis ce rat dans sa niche, on vide une taverne !

- Promis, Gotrek.

Le poète se pencha vers la cage. Il dégagea la partie supérieure, exposant la trappe du dessus.

- Nous sommes pratiquement arrivés, Psody.

- Ah ! Bonne nouvelle !

- Vous voulez un peu d'eau ?

- Je veux bien. Et… vous pouvez me passer le pot ?

Jaeger ouvrit la petite trappe, et la main du Skaven Blanc sortit. L'Humain lui donna une gourde, puis le récipient de fonte. Il descendit du chariot, et rejoignit le prieur qui se dégourdissait les jambes.

- J'ai fait pas mal de choses inhabituelles, dans ma vie, beaucoup ont été considérées comme hérétiques, mais _ça_… ça dépasse tout !

- Un fois que nous serons à Altdorf, vous pourrez partir quand bon vous semblera, maître Jaeger. Vous connaissez notre but, vous prenez des risques en ce moment, au point où vous en êtes, ça ne fera pas de différence.

- Je sais, mais ce petit homme-rat m'intrigue. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais son histoire me touche. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur lui.

- Pour ce que j'ai pu voir, je suis sûr qu'il est beaucoup moins maléfique que les autres. Il est très jeune, il ne peut pas avoir l'esprit assez tordu pour nous mener en bateau. Je crois vraiment qu'il peut nous apporter des réponses, et qu'il est sincère.

- Puisse Sigmar vous donner raison, prieur !

Les deux hommes repartirent vers la charrette.

- Vous avez fini ?

Jaeger vit le pot de fonte remonter. Il le prit, ferma la trappe, redescendit du chariot et alla le vider dans le fossé. Il vit alors quelque chose qui capta son attention quelques instants. Il regagna le chariot.

- Psody ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais ouvrir un peu plus la trappe. Passez votre tête, et regardez droit devant vous.

L'Humain fit coulisser la trappe, et la tête du jeune Skaven Blanc sortit lentement. Ses yeux étincelèrent, alors qu'il était bouche bée.

- Ouaouh ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Altdorf, ma ville natale.

Devant le chariot, le chemin descendait vers un vallon où se déployait une gigantesque cité entourée de remparts. Elle semblait véritablement immense, et grouillait d'activité. De nombreux panaches de fumée sortaient des cheminées, des tuiles et des ardoises de toutes les couleurs créaient un patchwork éblouissant sans être criard. Certains bâtiments se distinguaient par leur taille et leur forme. Une rivière la traversait de part en part.

- C'est grand !

- Eh oui ! C'est la plus grande ville de l'Empire, et probablement une des plus grandes jamais construites par les Humains.

- C'est encore plus grand que Marienburg !

- Oh, vous êtes allé à Marienburg ?

- C'est là que j'ai su où vous trouver.

Le poète eut un léger frisson en réalisant l'efficacité des réseaux d'informateurs de l'Empire Souterrain. Le petit homme-rat s'exclama alors :

- Oh ! C'est quoi, ce grand bâtiment avec la coupole ?

- C'est le Grand Temple de Sigmar, Psody. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Sigmar est notre dieu principal, expliqua Jaeger. Il serait plus sage de ne pas vous rendre dans ce temple si vous ne voulez pas finir sur un gril !

- Il va y avoir plusieurs règles à suivre pendant votre séjour à Altdorf, Psody, enchaîna Romulus. Pour commencer, on va vous mettre dans une cellule aménagée. Il ne faudra jamais vous déplacer tout seul, sans l'autorisation expresse du maître des lieux ou de moi-même. Si vous tentez de vous échapper, nous serons obligés de vous couvrir de chaînes. Le maître des lieux a décidé de vous faire confiance, il ne faudra pas trahir cette confiance, sinon tout sera rompu.

- Euh… d'accord.

- Je sais que tout ira bien. Moi, j'ai confiance. Autre chose, pendant que j'y pense : il ne faudra jamais recourir à la magie de manière poussée, ni vous présenter devant un mage impérial. Ces gens ne sont pas tellement aimés. On sait qu'ils sont nécessaires pour lutter contre les ennemis de l'Empire, mais ils inspirent la crainte.

- Ah oui ? Chez les Skavens, les sorciers font peur-peur, mais chez vous aussi ?

- Généralement ce sont des individus distants, fiers et jaloux de leurs pouvoirs et des mystères qui en découlent. Ils ne supportent pas la concurrence. Si un mage venait à vous rencontrer, soyez sûr qu'il irait immédiatement vous dénoncer !

- Bon, nous devons y aller, reprit Jaeger.

Psody hocha la tête, comprenant ce que l'Humain voulait dire. Il regarda une dernière fois vers Altdorf, et se rassit dans la cage. Romulus referma la trappe.

- Allez, tenez bon, nous sommes presque arrivés. Mais à partir de maintenant, vous ne devez plus prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ouvre. Nous allons passer au milieu des rues principales. Normalement, personne ne devrait sentir votre odeur ou vous entendre respirer. Plus une parole. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- On va devoir franchir plusieurs postes de gardes, continua le prieur, à l'attention des deux autres compères. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer. Notre couverture a toujours marché, et en plus, cette fois, nous n'avons pas le risque d'avoir la « cargaison » se mettre à hurler.

- N'oublie pas que notre sécurité à tous dépend de toi, le raton ! maugréa Gotrek. Si tu nous mets dans le pétrin, je te tue ! Compris ?

- Compris… répondit le Skaven Blanc d'une toute petite voix.

Durant toute l'heure suivante, Psody n'eut pour horizon que le fond de la caisse, mais son ouïe et son odorat furent assaillis par une foultitude de nouvelles sensations. Plus il se représentait le chariot approchant de la ville, plus il entendait des voix. Des Humains en majorité. Il saisit des bribes de conversation sur le climat, la hausse de taxes, il perçut un début de dispute entre deux roturiers au sujet d'un étalage mal agencé, il entendit quelques mots vantant la beauté d'une femme prononcés avec passion, et ses oreilles tiquèrent au bruit de sabots claquant sur les pavés. Et son nez lui décrivait les situations aussi clairement que s'il se promenait à pied au milieu de la foule. Les parfums foisonnaient. Des fruits frais, de la sueur, du purin, de l'eau d'égout (odeur ô combien familière), des animaux de tout poil...

Plusieurs fois, le chariot s'arrêta et le petit homme-rat entendit des hommes demander avec autorité un droit de passage. Chaque fois, le prieur Romulus déclinait son identité, et les hommes inconnus invitaient Jaeger à reprendre la route d'une voix plus rassurée. Le dernier arrêt fut plus long, car le prieur eut besoin de montrer un sceau pour franchir le poste de garde. Psody comprit qu'ils étaient dans le quartier où vivaient les personnes les plus influentes en écoutant la conversation entre le poète et le prieur.

- Votre ami habite près du palais impérial ?

- En effet, il est issu d'une ancienne famille noble. Lui n'a plus de titre, mais il s'en moque, il lui reste l'argent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, dans la vie ?

- Il est marchand. Il exporte des biens en Estalie, en Bretonnie et en Tilée, et importe d'autres produits de ces pays.

- Mon père aussi était commerçant, et mon frère a repris le flambeau familial. Je me demande s'ils ont déjà eu l'occasion de se rencontrer ?

- Votre famille est dans le commerce ?

- Principalement les tissus et la laine.

- Et vous n'avez jamais participé à l'entreprise familiale ?

Ici, Jaeger laissa passer quelques instants avant de répondre :

- C'est un sujet douloureux, prieur.

- J'ai compris, inutile d'en dire plus. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Tournez à gauche, nous y sommes.

Le chariot continua sa route, s'arrêta le temps qu'une porte fût ouverte, et s'arrêta finalement complètement.

- Et nous voilà enfin.

- Tu parles d'un voyage, graine d'homme ! J'ai une de ces soifs !

- Ah, voilà notre hôte.

Une voix grave, un peu bourrue mais enthousiaste s'exclama :

- Romulus, mon ami !

- Bonjour, Ludwig !

- Alors, tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Excellent, merci.

- Et voici donc le fameux Félix Jaeger, et maître Gotrek Gurnisson ! C'est un immense honneur de vous recevoir en ma demeure !

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, mon sieur, répondit Jaeger.

Gotrek n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de roter. La voix bourrue ordonna :

- Amenez-le dans la chambre sécurisée.

Plusieurs paires de bras soulevèrent la boîte, et la transportèrent péniblement. Psody n'osa dire le moindre mot, et serra les dents en supportant les cahots tant bien que mal. Il se cala fermement dans un coin de la caisse.

- Bien, Romulus, parle-moi donc un peu de notre nouvel hôte.

- Ma foi, tu risques d'être surpris !

Le petit Skaven Blanc n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Il comprit qu'on le descendait le long d'une pente jusqu'à l'étage inférieur d'un édifice. Quelques cliquetis caractéristiques d'ouverture de porte, puis la boîte fut posée sur un sol dur, et ne bougea plus.

Psody entendit parler les porteurs :

- Sûr que c'est vivant, là-dedans ?

- Sans doute, sinon on ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal.

- Ouais, je l'entends respirer.

Le jeune homme-rat sursauta, et retint son souffle. Le deuxième porteur grommela :

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas tout nous dégueulasser ! La dernière fois, il m'a fallu passer la brosse pendant trois jours rien que pour la pisse !

- Fais gaffe, il pourrait t'entendre.

Plusieurs paires de bottes résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Je devrais peut-être lui ouvrir, maître ? suggéra Jaeger. Je suis celui auquel il se fie le plus, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit accueilli par un visage connu ?

- Faites donc.

Le Skaven Blanc distingua l'ombre du poète par les interstices entre les lattes de la caisse. Celui-ci, penché en avant, tritura la serrure, tourna la clef. Le panneau latéral bascula, et le poète dit d'un ton engageant :

- Vous pouvez sortir, nous sommes arrivés.

Avec circonspection, Psody s'extirpa de la cage à quatre pattes, puis il se releva et considéra la situation. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce bien éclairée par différents soupiraux. Devant lui se tenaient Gotrek, Jaeger, Romulus et un troisième Humain.

Celui-ci était vraiment remarquable. Physiquement, il était déjà impressionnant. Très grand, plus que ne l'était Gottlieb, et aussi très large. Son embonpoint, son teint rougeaud traduisaient son affection pour la bonne chère, mais on devinait quelques muscles encore solides sous la peau de ses bras et de ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient châtain, tirant sur l'auburn, et étaient noués sur sa nuque. Il avait une tête ronde, et une énorme moustache éclatait sous son nez camus. Il portait des habits d'étoffes lourdes, sertis de nombreuses décorations brodées, un collier brillant, et ses doigts boudinés étaient couverts de bagues serties de pierres précieuses multicolores. Il paraissait vraiment gigantesque par rapport au jeune homme-rat. Il fit un geste vers l'unique porte.

- Merci, messieurs, vous pouvez disposer.

C'était bien le personnage qui avait accueilli le convoi, avec son timbre bourru et enjoué. Quatre serviteurs transportèrent la cage à l'extérieur de la pièce. L'Humain richement habillé se tourna vers Psody.

- Bonjour, mon jeune ami. Bienvenue chez moi. Je suis Ludwig Hieronymus Albrecht Steiner von Kekesfalva, et je suis très content de vous rencontrer.

Un sacré choc pour le Skaven Blanc, qui n'avait jamais vu un Humain lui parler aussi cordialement.

- Heu… merci… maître… comment ?

- Steiner. Ludwig Steiner, ça suffira. Désolé de vous avoir imposé ce trajet dans ces conditions, mais vous avez compris que c'était le seul moyen de vous amener ici sans trop de risques pour nous tous.

- Oui, bien sûr, maître Steiner.

- Il ne s'est pas plaint une seule fois pendant tout le voyage, précisa Romulus.

- Très bien ! Je suis sûr que nous pourrons nous entendre. Pas comme les autres.

Une nouvelle fois, Psody éprouva quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti. Il se trouvait face à un personnage à l'air influent chez les Humains. Il s'était attendu à trouver un individu sévère, aigri et hautain, un peu comme son ancien maître. Or, il émanait de cet homme-là une sorte de majesté, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui le poussait à le respecter sans condition, tout en ayant envie de lui faire plaisir. Comme avec Dame Katel, en plus fort. Maître Steiner représentait certes une autorité, mais une autorité bienveillante, et pas la tyrannie incarnée par Vellux. Aussi, c'est avec humilité qu'il répondit, avec les mains dans le dos tel un enfant timide :

- Je… je vous promets de me bien me tenir.

- J'en suis convaincu. Le prieur Romulus m'a parlé un peu de vous, et de votre séjour à Gottliebschloss. Vous le savez, j'ai placé beaucoup d'espoirs en vous pour ce qui est d'apprendre des choses sur les Skavens.

- Je vous parlerai, si ça ne met pas ma vie en danger-danger.

- Je puis vous assurer que tant que vous respecterez nos règles, vous serez traité avec dignité et respect. D'après mon ami, vous êtes un être intelligent et sensible, il est normal qu'on vous considère comme tel. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrons commencer notre étude demain matin. Et si vous m'aidez à poursuivre mes recherches, je vous aiderai à poursuivre les vôtres. Romulus m'a dit que vous aviez vos problèmes, mais que vous n'osiez pas en parler. J'espère que nous pourrons arranger ça, d'une façon qui vous conviendra. En attendant, nous allons maintenant vous laisser vous reposer. Je reconnais que cet endroit n'est pas le palais de l'Empereur, mais nous espérons que cela vous soit suffisamment vivable.

- Ce sera vraiment très bien, monseigneur. Je n'ai jamais eu de chambre aussi grande ! Il y a des protections runiques autour de cette pièce, je les sens.

- Eh, il faut tout de même que je garde un minimum de précautions, vous ne pensez pas ? J'ai un bon _a priori_ sur vous, mais il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant de vous faire pleinement confiance. En fait, ce sera à vous de nous prouver que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et de gagner cette confiance. Cela fera partie des règles de votre séjour à Altdorf, dans mon domaine. Montrez-vous humain, je vous verrai comme un Humain. Faites la bête, et je vous traiterai comme une bête. Et plus vous pencherez d'un côté ou de l'autre, plus vous aurez droit au traitement approprié. Est-ce bien compris ?

Steiner avait parlé d'un ton calme, mais ferme. Cela dérouta un peu le jeune Skaven.

- Euh… parfaitement compris, monseigneur.

- C'est aussi pour les gens qui vivent dans mon domaine que je le fais, continua Steiner d'une voix plus douce. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient trop peur de vous. Ils ont déjà vu d'autres gens de votre espèce, mais vous êtes le premier Skaven Blanc à venir ici, et ça les inquiète un peu. En outre, je ne peux pas vous laisser circuler n'importe où pour l'instant et prendre le risque de vous laisser faire des bêtises. Pour notre sécurité à tous, vous allez devoir rester dans cette pièce quelque temps.

- D'accord, répondit Psody en baissant la tête.

- Parfait.

Jaeger leva la main.

- Maître Steiner, nous allons prendre congé, Gotrek et moi.

- Ouaip ! J'ai besoin de me rincer le gosier !

Psody eut un coup au cœur.

- Vous… vous me quittez ?

Le poète s'accroupit, afin d'être à la hauteur du petit homme-rat, et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

- J'ai plusieurs affaires à régler, je vais profiter de mon séjour à Altdorf. Écoutez, ne pleurez pas, je suis sûr que vous serez bien ici. Vous allez passer quelques jours avec le prieur et maître Steiner, vous allez travailler et discuter avec eux, entre hommes de savoir, ça va sans doute vous faire beaucoup de bien. Et puis, pendant ce temps-là, il n'y aura pas une petite voix furieuse au fond de vous qui vous chuchotera de m'attaquer ! Je ne vous abandonne pas. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours, une semaine au maximum.

- C'est… promis ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ça marche chez les Skavens, mais ici, la confiance fonctionne dans les deux sens. Jusqu'à présent, vous avez joué le jeu, je m'engage à faire la même chose ; je reviendrai voir comment ça va pour vous, je vous le promets. Et puis, ça m'intéresse, voilà ! Je suis curieux d'en connaître davantage.

- Je… bon.

Jaeger tapota amicalement l'épaule du petit homme-rat.

- Allez, dans une semaine au plus tard. Soyez bien sage, faites tout ce qu'on vous demande tant que ça ne vous indispose pas, et tout ira bien.

Psody renifla, et hocha la tête sans mot dire. Ludwig Steiner dit alors :

- Allons, il se fait tard, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Quand vous serez réveillé demain matin, frappez à la porte pour prévenir les gardes, je vous rejoindrai ensuite. En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.

Le poète se releva, les quatre hommes se retirèrent l'un après l'autre en décrochant les lanternes, le Nain en dernier, et la lourde porte se ferma. La serrure cliqueta bruyamment. La chambre était désormais dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lueur d'une lampe à l'extérieur qui passait par le plus haut soupirail. C'était largement suffisant pour les yeux de l'homme-rat qui considéra les lieux où il se trouvait.

Le Skaven Blanc constata qu'il n'était pas dans une pièce vide : on lui avait laissé une table et une chaise, un pot de chambre en acier incassable, et un lit avec une couverture. Rien au plafond qui permette de se pendre avec les draps, et de toute façon, Psody n'avait plus la moindre envie de mourir. Il était bien trop curieux de voir comment les événements allaient tourner.

_Bon, tant que je suis en vie-vie, les choses ne peuvent que s'améliorer !_

Psody s'étira, bâilla, et se gratta le dos. Il vit alors sur la table une assiette en bois, avec une montagne de morceaux de fromage, tous différents. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, alors que la salive lui montait aux papilles. D'un bond, il fut sur la chaise. Il prit un gruyère, ouvrit la bouche autant qu'il put, s'apprêtant à y enfourner le fromage entier, mais il s'arrêta net. Lentement, il rapprocha la nourriture de son museau, et renifla, renifla, à la recherche d'un quelconque poison. Rien. Il fit de même avec toutes les autres parts. Il n'y avait définitivement pas la moindre once de drogue quelconque. Convaincu, il n'hésita pas davantage, et mordit à belles dents dans son morceau de gruyère.

En quelques minutes, il avait vidé toute l'assiette. Enfin repu, il se caressa le ventre avec satisfaction, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis il bâilla de plus belle.

_Bien ! Il est temps d'aller se coucher._

En regardant vers le lit, il vit qu'on avait laissé pour lui une chemise de nuit dessus. Il se releva, retira sa robe, se dirigea vers sa couche, mais stoppa son mouvement. Il se redressa, huma l'air avec insistance. Cette fois, il avait ressenti comme une légère odeur bizarre. Pas désagréable, et pas totalement inconnue. Il lui avait même semblé entendre quelque chose. Comme un petit gloussement, un rire difficilement contenu. Mais pas moyen de comprendre ce que c'était clairement. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et décida de ne plus y réfléchir. Il enfila le vêtement finement brodé. Le contact agréable du tissu délicat le fit frissonner de plaisir. Enfin, il s'allongea dans le lit, pour se blottir sous la couverture. Il ne put retenir un long soupir extatique. Jamais il n'avait dormi dans un endroit aussi confortable. Il ne tarda pas à plonger dans un profond sommeil, sans avoir conscience que, par le petit soupirail d'évacuation des eaux, sur le côté de la cellule, près du sol, deux grands yeux étincelants le dévoraient littéralement.

Le lendemain matin, Psody se réveilla, en bonne forme. Il se leva, s'étira, et se secoua. Il se changea, et frappa à la porte. Le garde le plus proche envoya son collègue prévenir le propriétaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serrure cliqueta, la porte s'ouvrit, et Ludwig Steiner entra, un grand sac de cuir sous le bras.

- Bonjour, jeune homme ! Alors, bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, monseigneur !

Un serviteur posa sur la table un plateau avec une belle miche de brioche dorée, un pichet de lait et un gobelet de terre cuite, puis déposa une chaise en bois qu'il tenait de l'autre main avant de se retirer. Psody s'assit en se léchant les babines.

- Mangez, buvez à votre convenance, et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai déjà eu ma part. Si vous le permettez, nous allons commencer notre étude.

- Je suis prêt, monseigneur. Je dois éviter de parler la bouche pleine, c'est ça ?

- À la bonne heure ! répondit le marchand en éclatant de rire. C'est vrai, j'ai remarqué que les Skavens ont tendance à manger à toute vitesse ! Mais pourquoi ?

Telle fut la première question à laquelle Psody dut répondre. Avec bonne humeur, il expliqua :

- Chaque repas peut être le dernier, chez les Skavens. Autant manger le plus possible, et le plus rapidement !

- Et voilà ! Vous m'avez déjà appris quelque chose !

Steiner s'installa à son tour, sortit de son sac une feuille de papier et son nécessaire d'écriture. Il nota la date, et les quelques premiers mots de leur conversation. Psody renifla légèrement la miche de brioche, puis en mangea une bouchée.

- Bien. Pouvez-vous me parler de votre peuple, Psody ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, monseigneur. Par où commencer ?

- Eh bien, par exemple… Avant votre arrivée, en dix ans d'études, nous avons pu étudier une douzaine de Skavens. Je passerai sur le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins coopératifs que vous, n'est-ce pas. Mais on a pu voir qu'ils présentaient des traits différents selon les cas. Voyez-vous, pour les Humains, les Skavens sont tous les mêmes. Mais j'ai appris à distinguer quelques différences chez eux. Des couleurs de poils, des morphologies… Vous savez que tous les Humains ne sont pas tous les mêmes, non plus ?

- Oui, un peu… Il y en a des plus grands, certains avec la peau plus claire ou plus sombre, ça dépend.

- Exactement. Tenez, regardez un peu.

Steiner posa devant le petit homme-rat un grand parchemin avec un dessin représentant un Skaven. La créature était dessinée de face, bras et jambes écartés, avec de nombreuses annotations. Tout son tronc était fendu de long en large, ce qui laissait apparaître ses organes. Rien d'étonnant aux yeux de Psody.

- Notre premier sujet d'étude, commenta Steiner. Ce spécimen…

L'Humain se racla la gorge.

- Psody, j'aimerais mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Dorénavant, quand je parlerai des Skavens, il ne faudra pas tenir compte de tout. Je risque de dire des choses déplaisantes sur eux, car ils font beaucoup de mal à l'Empire. Mais chaque fois que je dirai « les Skavens font ceci », ou « les Skavens sont comme ça », surtout ne le prenez pas personnellement. Si je dis quelque chose qui vous blesse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je ne veux surtout pas vous manquer de respect.

- Oh, c'est très gentil, monseigneur. Mais… j'ai appris à voir les Skavens à votre façon, et maintenant, ils sont aussi monstrueux pour moi.

Le petit Skaven Blanc vit le front de son interlocuteur se creuser de rides perplexes.

- Alors vous les rejetez comme ils vous ont chassé… Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous devez vous sentir seul.

- Oh… c'est rien.

- Vous tenez le coup, mon jeune ami ?

- Ca va, mon seigneur. Et n'hésitez pas à parler des Skavens comme vous voulez. Ici, vous êtes le maître-maître.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour mal vous traiter. Bon, je disais donc, ce spécimen paraît à peu près ordinaire. On n'a rien observé de spécial chez lui. Il avait la fourrure brune, une taille un peu inférieure à la moyenne chez les Humains, et ne savait pas parler le reikspiel. En tout cas, il ne nous a rien dit.

Psody regarda attentivement le croquis.

- Il n'avait pas d'équipement sur lui ?

- Seulement sa tunique, une culotte volée à un paysan et un couteau.

- Donc, c'est un Guerrier des Clans banal. Un citoyen adulte. Vous l'avez dessiné avec précision ?

- Avec autant de détails que j'ai pu.

- Regardez son oreille, là. Il y a des petites marques, vous les voyez ?

- Oui, en effet. J'ai cru voir des blessures.

- En fait, c'est une façon de nous identifier. Quand un Skaven atteint l'âge adulte, il passe une épreuve durant laquelle il montre qu'il est capable d'utiliser ce qu'il a appris. S'il réussit le test, la plus haute autorité de son terrier lui taille des petites encoches dans l'oreille gauche.

- Et… s'il rate ?

- Il est considéré comme une bouche inutile, et exécuté, s'il a survécu à l'épreuve.

L'Impérial releva la tête.

- Je vois que vous avez passé cette épreuve. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- J'ai… euh…

- D'accord… Une autre consigne : ne dites que ce que vous voulez dire. Je me doute que vous avez fait des choses que nous autres, les Humains, considérerions inappropriées. La confiance, c'est aussi savoir quand écouter, et quand ne pas écouter. Si vous avez envie de parler, n'hésitez pas, mais si vous êtes trop gêné, je n'insisterai pas. Dans tous les cas, je ne vous jugerai pas.

- Merci, mon seigneur.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que signifie ce tatouage sur votre autre oreille ?

- Hein ? Oh oui, ça ! Euh, bien sûr ! C'est mon lien avec le Rat Cornu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le jeune homme-rat se leva, et se considéra des pieds à la tête.

- Je suis un Skaven Blanc, un élu du Rat Cornu. Je porte ses signes distinctifs : ma fourrure blanche et ses cornes. Quand un Skaven Blanc naît dans un terrier, on lui tatoue sur l'intérieur de l'oreille droite la position d'un groupe d'étoiles qui apparaît dans le ciel la nuit suivante. C'est pour mieux le lier à notre dieu. Les Skavens n'aiment pas tellement le ciel dégagé, mais c'est des étoiles que le Rat Cornu tire ses pouvoirs et nous les envoie pour nous rendre plus forts.

Steiner posa un deuxième dessin sur la table. Le petit Skaven Blanc plissa le museau. Sur le papier, il vit l'image croquée d'un Skaven aux proportions monstrueuses. Des épaules plus larges encore que celles de Gotrek, d'immenses dents, des poils durs comme de l'acier sur le dos, une puissante musculature composaient cet être qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

- Ca, c'est un rat-ogre. Vous avez réussi à le transporter jusqu'ici ?

- Non, il était trop grand. J'ai dû me déplacer, mes mercenaires l'ont caché dans une ferme abandonnée. J'avoue qu'il m'a vraiment impressionné, celui-là. D'habitude, les Skavens m'inspirent de la méfiance, sans plus. Mais cette… créature était inquiétante. Aberrante.

- Il n'est pas naturel. C'est une abomination. Enfin, vous me direz, moi aussi, pour les Humains. Mais celui-ci a été fabriqué par un Skaven. Même chez nous, ils ne sont pas considérés comme « normaux ».

- Je crois savoir que votre peuple est divisé en « Clans », et que l'un d'eux excelle dans l'art du façonnage de la chair.

- Vous savez des choses, monseigneur. Le Clan Moulder fabrique des machines de guerre de chair et de sang, et le rat-ogre en est une. C'est un Skaven dans lequel on a injecté un venin qui en fait… ça. Ils sont très bêtes, il faut toujours quelqu'un pour les contrôler, et dans ce cas, ils sont très dangereux. Très forts-résistants. Il a dû falloir beaucoup d'efforts pour l'enfermer !

- Il était déjà mort, quand on l'a ramassé, sur un champ de bataille où on avait repéré des Skavens. On l'a discrètement embarqué jusqu'à cette ferme. C'est vrai que les organes internes étaient plutôt chaotiques.

Le petit homme-rat passa une bonne heure à analyser le dessin, et à montrer les modifications pratiquées dessus. Même sans être un Moulder, il savait reconnaître les mutations les plus évidentes. Il fut surpris de voir l'Humain l'écouter comme jamais personne ne l'avait écouté. Ce dernier ne remettait jamais en question l'un ou l'autre de ses commentaires. Puis il lui présenta un nouveau dessin.

- Celui-là nous a paru particulièrement fort. Moins que le rat-ogre, sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'air « fabriqué ».

- Hum… d'après vos notes, il avait un pelage entièrement noir. Cela l'explique. Il s'agissait d'un Skaven Noir. Ils sont désignés par le Rat Cornu pour constituer nos troupes d'élite, que nous appelons « Vermines de choc ». Ils sont nés d'une pondeuse comme les autres Skavens, mais sont beaucoup plus grands et forts de naissance. Quand ils sont adultes, ce sont les guerriers les plus costauds.

- Ce n'est pas peu dire. On a capturé celui-ci alors qu'il était blessé, mais même dans cet état, il a fallu six mercenaires pour le maîtriser. Un vrai fauve !

- Pas étonnant. Les Skavens Noirs sont très…

Psody repensa soudain à son frère Chitik. Il s'arrêta net, et posa sa main sur son front. Pendant un court instant, il se représenta la scène de la capture de ce Skaven Noir. Et si ç'avait été son aîné ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est que… oh, aucune importance.

Et pourtant, le jeune Skaven Blanc n'en pensa pas moins :

_Il m'a toujours admiré, il était toujours prêt à me défendre, et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le remercier. Et c'est bien trop tard._

- Bien, on va arrêter les schémas pour l'instant. Je souhaiterais en apprendre sur les Skavens Blancs. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant vous, pas même à l'état de cadavre. Je n'ai fait que lire des livres.

- Ils sont trop fiers pour se laisser capturer, maître Steiner. Généralement, ils se battent avec la dernière énergie, ou tentent de fuir s'ils le peuvent.

Le Skaven Blanc parla avec moult détails de la condition des élus du Rat Cornu. Leur statut particulier, leurs privilèges, leur habilité à entendre la voix de leur dieu et d'emprunter ses pouvoirs. Ils y consacrèrent plusieurs heures, et s'interrompirent pour prendre un repas. À un moment, Steiner demanda :

- Une question qui pourrait vous paraître un peu gênante…

- Allez-y, je répondrai comme je pourrai.

- Vos cornes… sont-elles liées à votre capacité de manipuler la magie ?

Psody fit une petite moue.

- Non. Elles ne sont pas la cause de mon contact avec le Rat Cornu, mais la conséquence. Un jour, mon maître s'est cassé une corne, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser la magie, et avec le temps, elle a complètement repoussé. Nos cornes repoussent par la volonté de notre dieu, contrairement à celles des animaux. Les miennes devraient grandir encore un peu, jusqu'à atteindre leur taille maximale d'ici quelques années. Selon les Skavens Blancs, elles poussent plus ou moins vite, jusqu'à l'âge d'environ une dizaine d'années.

- Elles peuvent donc se régénérer, mais s'arrêtent à un certain seuil, marmonna Steiner en écrivant sur le parchemin. Et donc, si quelqu'un venait à les couper… ?

- Je pourrai toujours me servir de la magie du Warp. En fait, il y a même des Skavens qui ne sont pas Blancs et qui n'ont pas de cornes, mais qui peuvent manipuler la magie à leur façon. Pensez aux Prêtres de la Peste du Clan Pestilens, ou aux sorciers du Clan Eshin, qui ont appris à maîtriser les enchantements du Cathay – c'est bien ainsi que vous appelez le grand pays tout à l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Les Skavens Blancs sont plus réceptifs aux vents de magie, et ça passe à travers tout leur corps, pas seulement ce qu'ils ont sur le crâne. Pour me faire vraiment du mal, il faudrait me les arracher, ce qui me causerait sans doute un sacré mal de tête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, maître Steiner, je ne vous conseille pas d'abîmer les cornes d'un Skaven Blanc.

- Ah ? Votre dieu pourrait me maudire ?

Le Skaven Blanc eut un petit rire, et expliqua en caressant coquettement ses cornes :

- Nous, les Skavens Blancs, sommes très fiers d'afficher au monde entier la reconnaissance du Rat Cornu qui nous permet de lui ressembler un peu. Mutiler les cornes d'un Skaven Blanc est une insulte mortelle, comme pour les Nains qui ne supporterait pas qu'on leur touche la barbe.

- Une émasculation symbolique, en somme, ce que peu de gens apprécient, à ma connaissance.

- Une quoi ? demanda le petit homme-rat.

Le marchand se racla la gorge.

- Un peu comme si on vous coupait les…

- Hein ? Oh ! Ah… oui.

Au loin, une cloche sonna deux coups. Steiner remua sur sa chaise.

- Oh ! Je vais devoir vous laisser. On a déjà bien commencé notre étude.

- Est-ce que… vous êtes satisfait ?

- Vous voulez plaisanter ? En une demi-journée, j'en ai appris plus qu'en deux ans ! Si nous continuons sur cette voie-là, je suis sûr que notre collaboration sera vraiment fructueuse. Mais on ne va pas travailler toute la journée, n'est-ce pas. D'abord, c'est une activité intellectuelle plutôt fatigante pour vous, ensuite j'ai mes propres affaires à gérer de mon côté.

L'Humain se leva.

- Samuel vous apportera votre dîner sur le coup de sept heures. Et je reviendrai demain matin à huit heures, avec le petit déjeuner. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous éviter de passer le reste de la journée à tourner en rond sans rien faire.

Il sortit de son sac un livre sur lequel le Skaven Blanc lut : « L'Empire – histoire et géographie générales ».

- On achète ce livre aux étudiants qui entrent à l'université. Avec ça, vous devriez pouvoir apprendre au moins l'essentiel sur la société des Humains.

- Oh, merci !

- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Psody réalisa alors quelque chose de fort gênant.

- Euh… est-ce que… enfin, c'est peut-être trop demander, mais…

- Allez-y, je vous en prie.

- Puis-je… pourrais-je avoir un baquet d'eau et du savon… s'il vous plaît ? Ca fait des jours que je ne me suis pas lavé.

Steiner éclata de rire.

- Et en plus, il est propre ! Je vous fais descendre ça tout de suite, avec des vêtements de rechange !

Et le commerçant quitta la cellule. Le garde ferma la porte à clef. Psody, resté seul, poussa un soupir soulagé. Pour une première journée, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.


	15. La Souricière

La compagnie de Furghân avait progressé trois nuits durant, et avait lacéré la terre elle-même de son passage, telle une irrésistible vague de fourrure, de dents et de griffes. Les Skavens avaient ravagé les champs, éventré les bois, massacré les troupeaux, et dévoré les choses-hommes. Deux hameaux avaient été complètement dévastés. Les Fils du Rat Cornu ne sortaient que rarement en rase campagne, mais quand ils s'y risquaient, ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié. Le sang et les os se mêlaient à la boue sur leur passage, et toutes les cultures finissaient brûlées ou souillées par les Moines de la Peste.

Quand les premières lueurs de l'aurore paraissaient sur la ligne d'horizon, Furghân ordonnait la halte en désignant un endroit où s'arrêter, généralement un coin de forêt. Là, les Skavens tendaient des peaux de bêtes avec des cordes et des lances, et pouvaient s'allonger dessous sans trop souffrir des rayons du soleil. Les plus craintifs creusaient rapidement un petit terrier où dormir. Dès que le grand disque d'or disparaissait, la horde repartait en quelques minutes. Une fois, ils avaient tout simplement investi une grande ferme après l'avoir copieusement pillée et ravagée.

Plus la bande de Skavens approchait du lieu où se cachaient les choses-bizarres, plus l'atmosphère était lourde au-dessus des têtes. Les disputes entre Guerriers des Clans étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et les esclaves tentaient de s'évader plus souvent. Chitik réussit à les calmer un peu en brisant le dos de trois d'entre eux devant tout le monde, mais même s'ils n'exprimaient plus leurs craintes, Diassyon avait bien senti qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Moly, de son côté, restait en retrait, et faisait tout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les autres Moines de la Peste, à peine sortis du terrier Pestilens, ne savaient pas qui il était vraiment, et ne prenaient pas garde à lui. Cela lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir rester près de ses deux frères, mais comme ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se faire un petit signe de loin, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul pour autant. L'idée d'échapper à son maître lui allégeait le cœur.

Un soir, enfin, Furghân stoppa la compagnie, et tendit le bras en avant.

- Regardez ! Les choses-bizarres !

Chitik et Diassyon s'approchèrent de la Grande Dent, pour considérer la situation. Les Skavens se trouvaient en haut d'un plateau qui surplombait une grande cuvette naturelle, au milieu de laquelle coulait une rivière. Au centre de la grande plaine, on pouvait voir un gros village, dans lequel vivaient probablement deux ou trois centaines de choses-hommes. Quelques feux de camp alentour indiquaient la présence de guerriers choses-bizarres.

- Ils ont l'air nombreux, murmura Briach, la plus ancienne Vermine de Choc.

- Pas assez ! s'exclama son ami Rool en ricanant.

- Les choses-bizarres vont finir en purée-bouillie ! gronda Chitik en levant son énorme marteau de bois.

Furghân s'avança, et demanda à Rool d'une voix grondante :

- Combien ils sont ?

Les yeux de Rool voyaient bien mieux que ceux des autres Vermines de Choc, et le chef ne voulait pas faire confiance au sens d'un Skaven qui n'était pas Noir. La Vermine de Choc plissa les yeux, et marmonna :

- Trois ou quatre paquets de dix.

La Grande Griffe pointa un doigt autoritaire vers Diassyon.

- Toi, le foldingue ! Va dire à tes rats de se préparer, on donne l'assaut dans les prochains instants !

Le Technomage obéit sans mot dire. Il n'aimait pas du tout la Grande Dent, et refusait de faire preuve de déférence envers lui tant que sa vie n'en dépendait pas. Le meneur des Vermines de Choc s'adressa à Thâthyn.

- Toi, le pourri ! Regroupe tes vers de terre et mets-les en condition !

L'Encenseur s'empressa de haranguer ses Moines de la Peste. Les jeunes Pestilens se rassemblèrent aussi promptement que leur condition physique hasardeuse leur permettait. Parmi eux, Moly se promit de ne pas faire preuve du moindre débordement, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Vous, les Moulder ! cria Furghân. Sortez vos bestioles !

Quatre des Chefs de Meute déchargèrent les caisses pleines de rats géants du chariot, et les deux dresseurs de rats-ogres ouvrirent la grande cage, et couinèrent des ordres en faisant claquer leur fouet pour faire sortir les quatre grandes créatures. Les rats-ogres, tirés brutalement de leur sommeil, grondèrent de surprise et d'agacement.

Enfin, Furghân tonna vers les esclaves et les Guerriers des Clans :

- Maintenant, on y va ! Le premier d'entre vous que je vois reculer, je l'écrase ! Vermines de Choc, faites pareil ! On tue-tue les choses-hommes, et on massacre-étripe les lâches !

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel personne n'osa prononcer une syllabe. La Grande Griffe leva sa hallebarde des deux mains, et rugit :

- En avant, Fils du Rat Cornu ! Mort aux choses-hommes !

- Mort aux choses-hommes ! répétèrent Rool, Briach et Chitik, ses trois aides.

- Mort aux choses-hommes ! dirent à leur tour les Guerriers des Clans et les esclaves, sans grand enthousiasme.

Et la compagnie partit derechef vers le village.

Les esclaves furent les premiers à arriver au pied de la colline. Ils savaient que le meilleur moyen de prolonger leur vie était de se battre, car ils avaient une chance face aux choses-bizarres, et pas contre les Vermines de Choc. Les choses-bizarres rassemblées autour des feux de camp se levèrent à leur approche. Certaines brandirent leur arme à l'approche des Skavens, d'autres coururent vers le centre du village, comme pour s'y réfugier.

Poussés par les Guerriers des Clans, les esclaves heurtèrent les choses-bizarres. Une bonne dizaine de Skavens mal nourris et sans armes tombèrent immédiatement sous les coups furieux des créatures tordues et hargneuses. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas très différentes des choses-hommes ; certaines avaient un troisième bras, d'autres des jambes de chèvre ou d'autre animal plus exotique, ou une paire de cornes sur le front. Mais aucune ne semblait vraiment équipée pour le combat. Pas d'armure de fer, seulement des outils de paysan comme armes improvisées, comme des fourches, des faux ou des pelles.

Cela n'empêchait pas les choses-bizarres de se défendre avec férocité. Les derniers rangs d'esclaves Skavens rejoignirent rapidement la première ligne et percutèrent à leur tour la bande corrompue. D'autres villageois sortirent prestement des masures, et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Quelques Guerriers des Clans furent fauchés par des flèches. La panique gagnait peu à peu la compagnie d'hommes-rats. C'est alors que les Vermines de Choc passèrent à l'action. Pour redonner du courage à sa piétaille, Furghân transperça coup sur coup de la pointe métallique de son arme deux esclaves. Enfin, il s'en prit aux choses-hommes, immédiatement imité par ses sous-fifres. Comme d'habitude, Chitik, Briach et Rool, ses trois lieutenants, donnaient l'exemple en massacrant tous leurs adversaires sans la moindre pitié.

Thâthyn, l'Encenseur à Peste, avait conduit ses Moines vers le village par le côté, contournant la mêlée principale. Il comptait bien prendre à revers les choses-hommes. Il grogna d'impatience, estimant que sa compagnie ne se déplaçait pas assez vite – entre les drogues, les malformations et les maladies, les Pestilens n'étaient pas faits pour la course. Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent à portée de charge, Thâthyn sortit de sa poche son briquet à amadou, et mit le feu à la pépite d'encens de malepierre dans la tête creuse de son fléau. Aussitôt, une vapeur verdâtre s'éleva et emplit les narines de l'Encenseur, qui devint aussitôt fou d'excitation.

- Attaquez-déchaînez votre colère ! Mort aux choses-hommes !

Et il se précipita vers les choses-hommes qui, les ayant vu arriver, avançaient à présent dans leur direction. Les Moines de la Peste emboîtèrent le pas à leur chef. Un insupportable concert de crissements, de couinements et de râles déchira les tympans des choses-hommes. Les Pestilens pénétrèrent le village, certains entrèrent carrément dans les masures pour en massacrer les occupants qui s'y cachaient. Mais trois d'entre eux tombèrent au sol, transpercés de flèches, avant d'avoir pu franchir une porte.

Une demi-douzaine de choses-hommes étaient rassemblées sur le toit du petit temple construit au centre du village. Elles présentaient des traits propres aux mutants : l'un avait trois bras, un autre d'énormes yeux pédonculés. Tous les six étaient équipés d'arcs et de carquois pleins à craquer de flèches, et envoyaient leurs traits meurtriers dans toutes les directions. Affolé, Moly repéra un chemin qui zigzaguait entre les bâtiments, où il n'y avait personne. Il courut le plus vite possible pendant une longue demi-minute, et bondit se cacher derrière un grand tas de bûches. Il se recroquevilla contre le bois, marmonnant une prière au Rat Cornu. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, subitement choqué par quelque chose qu'il jugea aberrant.

Diassyon repéra le groupe d'archers, et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Globadiers ! cria-t-il en les montrant du doigt.

Les deux Skavens masqués hochèrent la tête, et sortirent chacun de leur sac de toile un globe de verre gros comme le poing d'une Vermine de Choc. Ils fléchirent les jambes simultanément, tendirent le bras vers l'arrière, et lancèrent leur balle de cristal vers leur cible. Les deux sphères transparentes firent une magnifique parabole jusqu'au toit du temple, et se brisèrent en mille morceaux au contact des tuiles. Aussitôt, une épaisse fumée verdâtre jaillit dans un grand sifflement. Les Mutants furent tous pris d'une quinte de toux si violente que l'un d'entre eux tomba au sol et se brisa la nuque.

Les jezzails à malepierre crépitèrent, et abattirent trois autres archers. Ce fut au tour des trois lance-flammes à malepierre de répandre la mort en crachant leurs gerbes de feu de malepierre vert. Comme à l'accoutumée chez les Skavens, emportés par le feu de l'action, ils ne faisaient pas tellement la différence entre amis et ennemis. Aussi le Technomage leur ordonna d'attaquer dans la direction du gros de la mêlée, là où s'entassaient les esclaves et les Guerriers des Clans.

- Et ne brûlez pas les Vermines de Choc ou les Moines de la Peste, sinon je vous mettrai moi-même dans la grande chaudière du Clan !

Heureusement, il avait soigneusement choisi parmi les Technomages six des plus fiables, et savait se montrer convaincant. Ils suivirent la consigne sans discuter. Par malheur, une chose-homme bondit du haut d'un toit dans la direction d'un binôme, et atterrit sur le Skaven qui portait le réservoir de combustible. Il lui taillada la gorge à coups de burin. L'homme-rat bascula sur le côté. Il entraîna son partenaire dans sa chute, et le tuyau reliant le réservoir au cône de projection se rompit. Le carburant sous pression gicla partout, et aspergea le lanceur, la chose-homme et deux Guerriers des Clans. Au contact des flammes environnantes, il s'embrasa, et le réservoir explosa dans un grand fracas.

Diassyon se protégea le visage en serrant les dents. L'odeur de feu de malepierre lui piqua le museau et le fit éternuer. Il décrispa lentement les paupières, et constata avec soulagement que les dégâts n'étaient pas très graves. Les deux autres lances-flammes s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de leur camarade pour éviter l'explosion. Le Skaven brun se félicita de les avoir habitués à ne pas rester trop près l'un de l'autre.

Chitik réduisit en bouillie la tête d'une chose-homme en la broyant de son marteau contre le mur de pierres d'une maisonnette. Il se redressa, prêt à recommencer, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. En effet, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les dernières choses-hommes, les derniers Mutants gisaient aux pieds des Skavens, taillés en pièces. La bataille était terminée, et les Fils du Rat Cornu avaient gagné.

Furghân bomba le torse et beugla de toutes ses forces :

- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

- Gloire au Rat Cornu ! répondirent les autres, avec une réelle conviction, cette fois.

Sous l'excitation, les poings se levèrent, les incisives cliquetèrent, les orteils grattèrent la terre. Furghân sentait l'orgueil gonfler sa poitrine. Son oreille tiqua lorsqu'il entendit une voix mal assurée gémir :

- Chef, chef ! Y a du grabuge !

Contrarié, la Grande Dent leva le poing, intimant le silence. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Plus loin, là-bas ! Un truc bizarre-étrange, ô grande et puissante Grande Griffe !

Le compliment radoucit un peu le Skaven Noir, mais l'Encenseur à Peste cracha par terre et grinça :

- Dis donc, toi ! Je ne te reconnais pas ! Qui es-tu ?

Thâthyn fit un geste, et deux Moines de la Peste encadrèrent l'inconnu. L'un d'eux lui rabattit sa cagoule sur la nuque, révélant la tête partiellement couverte de bandelettes de Moly.

- Tiens, tiens… mais c'est le favori de Soum ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Euh… je…

L'Encenseur s'approcha, et bouscula Moly d'une violente bourrade.

- Le Diacre t'a envoyé me surveiller, c'est ça ?

- Non-non, redoutable et admirable Encenseur ! geignit le Skaven crème en tombant à genoux.

Chitik et Diassyon n'avaient rien perdu de cet échange. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, puis s'avancèrent ensemble. Thâthyn souffla de colère.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, ceux-là ?

Chitik ne dit rien, se contenta de lever d'une main son marteau. En revanche, Diassyon, qui était au même rang que l'Encenseur, se permit de parler.

- Laisse-le tranquille, sac à puces vérolé !

Pour appuyer l'insulte, il sortit son pistolet à malepierre de son ceinturon et le braqua vers Thâthyn. Celui-ci soupira encore d'énervement, mais consentit à s'éloigner de Moly. Les autres Skavens, peu ou pas du tout au courant des histoires de liens de sang entre les trois frères, ne réagirent pas. Enfin, le chef des Vermines de Choc s'écria :

- Assez-assez ! Pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Allons voir ce qu'il y a de « bizarre-étrange ». Et gare à toi si c'est pour rien, Pestilens !

Chitik grogna encore, mais n'ajouta rien. Rool lui fit un petit hochement de tête approbateur. Tous les Skavens suivirent la Grande Dent.

En vérité, le village des choses-hommes était plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air. Diassyon compta plusieurs dizaines de maisons, certaines avaient deux étages. Chitik eut un petit frisson en comprenant que cet endroit était à peu près aussi grand que Maraksberg, le village où il avait failli perdre la vie à cause d'un carreau d'arbalète. C'était aussi la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Psody.

Jamais Chitik ne s'était résolu à occulter totalement de sa mémoire le petit Skaven Blanc. Même s'il était sans doute heureux aux côtés du Rat Cornu, il manquait au grand Skaven Noir chaque fois que ce dernier pensait à lui. La Vermine de Choc sentit son cœur se serrer, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comme il aurait aimé voir son petit frère être fier de lui !

Diassyon, de son côté, était soucieux lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était un village plutôt grand, avec un silo à grains, un grand bassin rempli d'eau mousseuse, près duquel séchaient plusieurs vêtements. Il y avait un moulin de l'autre côté, une grande maison de bois où loger les animaux un peu plus loin, et même une bâtisse avec des icônes et une petite statue représentant une chose-homme avec un grand marteau dans une alcôve au-dessus de la double porte d'entrée.

_Un temple de dieu chose-homme…_

Il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, et pourtant, le Skaven brun avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils venaient d'affronter quelques choses-hommes et choses-bizarres rassemblées devant le village, mais il y avait bien assez de maisons pour en accueillir le triple. Il n'avait pas vu de petites choses-hommes, non plus.

_Où sont-ils tous ?_

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'une forte odeur de charogne chatouillait ses narines depuis quelques temps déjà. En levant les yeux, il eut la réponse à toutes ses questions.

- C'est là, bredouilla Moly en montrant du doigt quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment inhabituel.

La procession de Skavens était arrivée sur la grande place dégagée que les choses-hommes laissaient généralement au milieu de chaque village qu'elles construisaient. Là, une montagne de cadavres s'élevait jusqu'à dix pieds de haut. Il n'y avait que des corps de choses-hommes. Des jeunes, des vieux, des grands, des petits… Des milliers de mouches bourdonnaient tout autour de ce charnier. Voilà où donc étaient tous les habitants, songea le meneur des Skryre. Furghân ordonna :

- Rool ! Va voir de plus près !

Le Skaven Noir serra entre ses grosses pattes la poignée de sa longue épée. Il approcha prudemment, et planta la pointe de son arme dans l'un des corps. L'acier rouillé s'enfonça dans la chair avec un claquement sec. Du sang coula de la blessure. Rool sentit ses moustaches vibrer avec appréhension. Quelque chose clochait plus sérieusement. L'odeur, pour commencer. Rool connaissait bien le parfum réjouissant du sang des choses-hommes quand il jaillissait des moignons de membres tranchés par sa lame. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Un poison ? Cela expliquait probablement pourquoi la couleur du sang était également choquante aux yeux de la Vermine de Choc. Mais alors qu'il allait faire part de ses inquiétudes, un Guerrier des Clans affamé se jeta impatiemment sur l'un des corps.

- Attends, ne…

Trop tard, le jeune Skaven au pelage clair avait déjà planté ses dents dans la carcasse boursouflée. Il avala bruyamment un gros morceau de jambe de chose-homme. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva sur le dos, en train de se tortiller dans la poussière avec des cris de douleur déchirants. Quelque chose fit gonfler son ventre de l'intérieur. Il enfla, enfla, jusqu'à éclater dans une odieuse pétarade.

Personne ne bougea. Rool murmura :

- Idiot-crétin ! Ces choses-hommes ont été empoisonnées !

La surprise, l'incompréhension puis l'angoisse planèrent sur les hommes-rats. Chitik sentit le silence se faire de plus en plus lourd.

- Chef, chef ! Regardez-regardez ! glapit un Globadier, la voix étouffée sous son masque métallique.

Derrière le tas de viande pas fraîche, les hommes-rats purent voir quelque chose qui leur arracha des glapissements de peur. Trois Skavens étaient là, empalés sur d'épais pieux de bois. Leurs mâchoires étaient crispées dans un dernier cri muet qui traduisait une souffrance inouïe. Furghân ordonna :

- Diassyon ! Examine-moi ça !

Le Skryre obéit en ronchonnant. Il ramassa un bâton laissé par terre, et tapota l'une des carcasses. Comme rien ne se produisait, il posa le bout de son bâton sur le ventre du Skaven mort et appuya. Il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction. Diassyon approcha davantage, et son pelage se hérissa légèrement.

- Chef ! Je vois quelque chose !

- Quoi-quoi ? gronda la Grande Griffe.

- Un tatouage.

- Un quoi ?

Le Technomage redressa la tête d'un des Skavens empalés, et tira vers l'arrière la fourrure de son crâne. Le malheureux avait effectivement une marque imprimée à l'encre bleue sur la peau de son front rasé. Le Skryre écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le symbole du dieu des plaisirs des choses-bizarres.

- C'est la marque du dieu de Karkadourian !

- Slaanesh ! s'écria Moly, affolé.

Thâthyn mit une claque sur la nuque du jeune apprenti sorcier pour le faire taire. Une fois de plus, le silence étouffa tous les tympans. Diassyon se permit de déclarer :

- C'est comme si Karkadourian nous avait laissé un message !

Le guerrier le plus âgé de la horde, Briach, s'approcha de la Grande Griffe.

- Grande Dent Furghân ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le chef des Vermines de Choc se tourna vers Briach. Il tremblait, mais le vieux Skaven Noir ne put dire si c'était de colère… ou d'autre chose.

- Ca veut dire que… c'est un piège !

Le son d'une corne de guerre retentit au loin, au sommet de la plus haute colline. Rool leva aussitôt la tête, et crissa :

- Des choses-bizarres ! Plein de choses-bizarres là-haut !

Furghân plissa les yeux, et eut un hoquet de panique. En effet, toute une ligne de choses-bizarres s'étirait sur la longueur de la crête. Des lueurs de flambeaux apparaissaient au milieu des troupes à intervalles réguliers. Moly reconnut l'odeur de la peur qui s'élevait au-dessus des fragrances de pourriture du groupe de Pestilens. Une autre corne répondit à l'appel, puis une troisième. Les Skavens gémirent en voyant d'autres groupes paraître sur toutes les collines avoisinantes. Chitik, incrédule, dut se rendre à l'évidence : le village entier était désormais encerclé par une légion de choses-bizarres. Rool s'inquiéta davantage quand il réalisa que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de quelques piétons sous-équipés, mais bien de redoutables guerriers en armure, dont un bon tiers était à cheval.

Les choses-bizarres dévalèrent toutes ensemble les collines, se précipitant vers le village. Les Skavens perçurent rapidement leurs cris de guerre par-dessus le fracas des sabots. Le musc de la peur se mêla à l'odeur de l'urine des plus effrayés.

- Allez, crétins-débiles ! hurla Furghân. Cognez ! Tuez ! Massacrez !

Briach brandit sa lance, et partit en avant, immédiatement suivi par Rool et Chitik, et le reste des Vermines de Choc. Mais Diassyon remarqua avec stupeur que la Grande Dent, au lieu de mener ses combattants à l'assaut, ou à la rigueur les suivre en dernière position, tourna les talons et courut à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée !

- Hé, les Vermines de Choc ! Attendez !

Il était déjà trop tard, les Skavens Noirs avaient atteint le rang de choses-bizarres le plus proche, et se battirent furieusement. Hélas, comme le Skryre le craignait, les nouveaux arrivés étaient bien équipés, et savaient se servir de leurs armes.

Diassyon décida d'agir. Il n'allait pas laisser tomber Chitik. Il couina un ordre :

- Globadiers, préparez-vous ! Lances-feu, pompez ! Les jezzails, armez et tirez-tirez !

La lance de Briach transperça le cou d'un cheval. Chitik écrasa les côtes d'un guerrier en armure, et Rool décapita un mutant. L'une des autres Vermines de Choc appela :

- Grande Dent Furghân ? Quelle manœuvre ?

Bien entendu, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Chitik entendit les exclamations surprises de ses camarades pendant qu'il continuait à frapper. Il écarquilla les yeux, et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il virevolta sur ses talons, et comprit en un regard la réalité. Furghân était bel et bien en train de les abandonner. Pris d'un coup de sang, il rugit :

- Furghân, espèce de lâche !

Il bouscula ses camarades pour rejoindre la Grande Dent.

- Je vais te tuer, misérable !

- Non, Chitik ! glapit Briach en s'interposant. Les choses-bizarres d'abord ! On s'occupera de lui après !

Heureusement, le grand Skaven Noir ne perdit pas de vue l'urgence de la situation. Il s'arrêta, jeta un dernier regard furieux vers Furghân qui disparut de son champ de vision en se réfugiant derrière une maisonnette, puis retourna à l'assaut. Il frappa ses ennemis avec deux fois plus de hargne, se promettant de fracasser tout le squelette de la Grande Dent os par os à la première occasion. Il n'allait cependant pas avoir cette occasion.

Furghân ne courut pas bien loin. Quelque chose de pointu lui traversa la cuisse, ce qui le fit tomber, le museau dans une motte de terre. Il se releva péniblement, et arracha d'un coup sec le carreau d'arbalète planté dans sa chair. Il s'ensuivit une sensation de brûlure. Le Skaven Noir gronda de surprise en réalisant que sa jambe était en train de fondre. Les os, les cartilages, les muscles se désagrégeaient en un épais liquide pâteux, ne laissant qu'un tentacule atrophié. Soudain, de petites excroissances de corne pointèrent entre les poils de sa fourrure. Pris de panique, Furghân voulut essuyer la substance qui agissait sur son corps. Il ne réussit qu'à en mettre sur ses doigts. Sa main se mua douloureusement en une patte ongulée de cochon. La mutation de sa jambe remontait maintenant le long de son dos. La douleur fut telle qu'il tomba à genoux. Il poussa un dernier cri de terreur en voyant sa poitrine se distendre, se couvrir d'une carapace noirâtre, tandis que son autre bras se déchira en une flopée de pseudopodes. Son nez se ratatina, un troisième œil poussa sur son front, et enfin la mutation attaqua ses méninges.

Diassyon adopta rapidement sa technique de guerre favorite. Il ramassa en vitesse un jezzail à malepierre de l'un de ses camarades morts, et se précipita vers l'une des maisons. Il fit un immense saut, s'agrippa au rebord, et se hissa sur le toit. Il sortit de son sac à dos tous les pistolets à malepierre dont il disposait, rechargea le jezzail, s'allongea sur le chaume, et se mit en position de tir, à l'affût de la meilleure cible. Il savait que Chitik, bon combattant, pouvait se défendre. Il pouvait aussi compter sur ses deux amis. C'est pourquoi il préféra se concentrer sur ceux qui se battaient contre les Pestilens. Les Globadiers allaient bientôt manquer de munitions, tout comme les lance-flammes, il le savait. Mais si c'était sa dernière bataille, il était bien décidé à emporter le plus de choses-bizarres avec lui.

Chitik frappait dans tous les sens, de toute son énergie. Une chose-bizarre avec trois tentacules visqueux bondit avec un feulement suraigu dans sa direction. La lance de Briach lui traversa le plastron. Le Skaven Noir lança un bref grognement de gratitude vers son aîné. Briach transperçait les choses-bizarres et leurs montures, visant les points sensibles. Il pensait avoir trouve la bonne cadence, quand brusquement, une lumière dorée l'éblouit.

Loin de lui faire le moindre mal, cette lumière était douce, et bienfaisante. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que la bataille était terminée. Ils avaient gagné. Non seulement les choses-bizarres étaient toutes mortes, mais en plus tous les autres Skavens de la colonie les avaient rejoints. Le Prophète Gris Vellux lui fit un signe de la main, avec un sourire amical. Derrière le Skaven Blanc, trois magnifiques pondeuses attendaient placidement de recevoir ses faveurs. Briach se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par les trois femelles. Après tout, il avait bien mérité une aussi belle récompense !

Rool ferraillait furieusement. Le plat de la lame de l'un de ses adversaires lui écrasa les doigts de la main gauche, il couina de douleur. Furieux, il cogna plus fort.

- Allez, Briach, on les écrase !

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût d'une réponse de son compère, mais n'entendit rien. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa gauche, et sentit un frisson dresser tous ses poils. Briach ne se battait plus, et semblait complètement absent.

- Briach ?

Le vieux Skaven Noir ne répondit rien. Il laissa tomber sa lance, et resta les bras ballants. Un léger sourire plissa les traits de sa figure marquée par de multiples combats. Il avança lentement, avec un petit rire hébété.

En le voyant ainsi, Rool comprit immédiatement qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver un groupe de cavaliers. Il ne pouvait pas approcher du vieux Skaven Noir, trop loin de lui. Il cria :

- Briach ! Reste pas là-ici ! Attention !

Peine perdue, Briach ne l'écouta pas, ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Les cavaliers passèrent en coup de vent, l'un d'eux frôla le Skaven Noir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la tête de Briach roula dans l'herbe à quelques pieds de son corps qui s'effondra sur le côté.

- Briach ! s'écria Rool.

Moly était catastrophé. Il voyait ses camarades tomber l'un après l'autre sous les coups de ces choses-bizarres. C'était impossible, aberrant ! Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi nombreuses ? Il avait eu l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil furtif sur les cartes des Eshin, et d'après les espions du Clan, il ne devait pas y avoir tant d'ennemis ! Alors, quoi ? Était-ce le Maître Assassin Tweezil qui n'avait pas des éléments aussi compétents qu'il prétendait, et que ceux-ci avaient mal compté ? Ou bien peut-être les troupes adverses s'étaient-elles gonflées entre le retour des Eshin et l'arrivée de la compagnie de Furghân ? Ou, pire encore, le Maître Assassin avait menti et donné de fausses informations ?

Le jeune Pestilens eut un éclat, une brève illumination dans le cerveau. Après tout, c'était bien dans le style des Eshin d'agir traîtreusement ! Tous les Clans allaient souffrir de cette débâcle, sauf le Clan Eshin, qui n'avait aucun représentant ici ! Ils allaient ainsi pouvoir étendre leur influence de manière significative à Brissuc ! Les chefs de Clan seraient les premiers à en pâtir.

Moly ne pensa pas à se réjouir à l'idée de voir la vie du Diacre Soum connaître une fin brutale. Il ne pensait qu'à sauver sa peau. Il courut, courut, mais quelque chose l'arrêta net.

_Chitik ! Diassyon !_

Normalement, prolonger son existence le plus possible était un argument imparable pour fuir le moindre danger à toute vitesse chez n'importe quel Skaven, lui compris. Or, pour la première fois, un autre concept vint perturber son instinct primitif : la vie d'un autre. En l'occurrence, ses deux frères de sang. Non seulement ils représentaient sa seule chance de survie face à la perversité du vieillard Pestilens, mais aussi… le fait d'envisager leur mort lui tordit davantage les intestins. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, ne _voulait _pas les abandonner !

Il sentit le goût de sa salive âcre et malodorante lui remonter dans la bouche et maculer ses lèvres. Son faciès se tordit en une affreuse grimace chargée de colère. Il repéra quelque chose, non loin de lui, qui allait peut-être pouvoir inverser le cours des choses : une masse sombre et gluante étalée dans la boue, empaquetée dans un paquet de tissu violet.

_Thâthyn ! Le Rat Cornu est avec moi !_

Moly ne se souciait guère d'avoir perdu le meneur des Moines de la Peste, car lui n'était pas un novice peureux incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. En revanche, il repéra l'encensoir qui traînait non loin du cadavre. Ses chances de survie allaient bondir. Il se précipita sur l'arme, saisit le boulet creux entre ses mains, colla le museau dans l'une des fentes du globe d'acier évidé, et inspira profondément. Les vapeurs d'encens de malepierre embrasèrent successivement son cerveau, ses nerfs et ses muscles. Il releva la tête, laissant retomber sa capuche, et poussa un ululement tellement fort et strident que tous les tympans sifflèrent autour de lui. Il empoigna des deux mains le manche, souleva sans effort la lourde chose, et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de courir vers le groupe de maraudeurs le plus proche.

Les guerriers choses-bizarres qui entouraient Chitik étaient propulsés dans la terre meuble, broyés, écrasés. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, son souffle venait à lui manquer. Heureusement, il parvenait à regagner peu à peu de l'espace tout autour de lui. Il chercha du regard le Skaven brun, et finit par le distinguer au loin. Diassyon était en mauvaise posture. Juché sur l'une des maisonnettes, il tenait son jezzail par le canon, et tapait à coups de crosse sur les Mutants qui voulaient lui attraper les chevilles ou la queue. La Vermine de Choc courut dans sa direction avec de grands moulinets, en renversant les choses-bizarres. Il vit alors trois Mutants aux longs membres grimper simultanément sur le toit de chaume, s'approcher de Diassyon, l'entourer, et le ceinturer. L'un d'eux lui flanqua un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui le déstabilisa. Le Skryre tomba en avant, et se retrouva bien vite enlevé, puis emporté par la masse de choses-bizarres.

- _Diassyon !_

Il se précipita vers le groupe qui emportait le Skaven brun, prêt à écrabouiller toute la horde de Mutants à lui tout seul. Un homérique piaillement lui parvint aux tympans, à sa gauche. En tournant la tête, il repéra son autre frère, et écarquilla les yeux, impressionné. Le Moine de la Peste cognait de toutes ses forces sur tous les maraudeurs à sa portée. Le Skaven Noir distingua sous les bandelettes qui couvraient partiellement le visage du Skaven crème tous les signes d'une rage animale incontrôlable. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, la bouche débordant de mousse de salive, les crocs saillants prêts à mordre, et il criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales tout en fracassant ses ennemis à tour de bras. Les choses-bizarres tombaient autour de lui comme des mouches.

- Chitik ! Moly !

La voix du Skaven brun tira Chitik de son étonnement. Il distingua alors autre chose de plus inquiétant. Diassyon était solidement maintenu par les bras et les jambes, sous les ricanements des Mutants. L'un d'eux, particulièrement musclé, lui écartela les mâchoires avec une force abominable, et lui fourra quelque chose dans la bouche. La Vermine de Choc comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'un poison. Il redoubla de colère et s'apprêta à charger le groupe, lorsque quelque chose lui meurtrit le ventre. Un guerrier chose-bizarre lui avait flanqué un violent coup du plat de sa lourde hache. Le grand Skaven Noir était à bout de souffle. Il gronda de frustration en pensant qu'il aurait pu tenir le coup s'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit carreau d'arbalète, mais rapidement ce fut la peur qui jaillit de ses glandes à musc. Le maraudeur lui écrasa le nez d'un coup de poing, l'assommant net.

Tout autour de Moly, ce n'était que confusion, giclées de sang, cris de douleur, effusions de sueur et de salive, fracas d'acier contre acier, déchirures de chairs, ruptures de tendons et bris d'os. Le Pestilens était déchaîné comme jamais il ne l'avait été. L'encens de malepierre, combiné à sa volonté de porter secours à ses deux frères, l'avait plongé dans un état de transe meurtrière que ses colères les plus noires n'avaient pu déclencher. Il n'y avait plus la moindre once de raisonnement complexe dans son cerveau drogué, simplement une irrésistible envie de tuer tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas à un Skaven, encore et encore. L'effort incessant mettait à mal son organisme, mais le Skaven crème n'avait pas la moindre conscience des douleurs qu'il faisait subir à son corps. Lorsqu'il vit Chitik s'effondrer aux pieds du maraudeur, il devint totalement hystérique. Il ferma les yeux et agita son encensoir dans tous les sens, espérant frapper quelqu'un. Il sentit encore quelques chocs lui ébranler les bras, tandis que des gémissements de douleur éclataient à ses oreilles.

Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux avec un violent hoquet. Par réflexe, il lâcha l'encensoir et porta les mains à sa gorge. Il réalisa qu'une sorte de lanière humide était enroulée autour de son cou, et serrait sa trachée, le privant d'air. Il tomba à genoux, les yeux exorbités, la bouche écumante. Il sentit même une larme de douleur rouler du coin de son œil. La lanière le tira vers l'arrière, et le traîna sur le dos sur plusieurs yards. Moly grinça de douleur et de panique. Sa vision se brouilla davantage, s'assombrit. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire. Un rire sardonique et calme à la fois, un rire qui pouvait traduire la moquerie ou l'admiration. Il se contorsionna pour essayer de voir qui pouvait bien le railler.

Non loin de lui se tenait un cheval. Sa courte fourrure était teinte de couleurs criardes. Ses pattes étaient terminées par de longues griffes fendues, et ses yeux brûlaient d'un éclat orangé. Le Skaven crème comprit que c'était sa langue, longue et tubulaire, qui le maintenait au sol. Sur la créature était assis un étrange personnage. C'était une chose-bizarre, mais elle n'avait pas du tout la même attitude que les autres. Elle portait un habit d'étoffes fines et richement décorées. Impossible de voir son visage, elle portait un masque peint avec des motifs complexes. Juste avant de perdre connaissance à son tour, Moly reconnut sur son tabard le symbole que le Prophète Gris Vellux poursuivait avec acharnement depuis la nuit où ils lui avaient ramené la pondeuse ensorcelée.


	16. Une leçon de Sciences Surnaturelles

Diassyon se réveilla en un sursaut. Il avait mal partout. Des gémissements, des respirations rauques retentissaient autour de lui. Il releva lentement les paupières. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle à peine éclairée par quelques rayons de lumière. Il faisait très chaud. Ses pupilles s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre, et peu à peu, il reconnut tout autour de lui la plupart des Skavens qui étaient avec lui. Il n'en restait plus qu'une vingtaine. Certains étaient encore inconscients, étendus sur la terre poussiéreuse, d'autres s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes, et attendaient, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse. Il prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, et se rendit compte que ses camarades d'infortune et lui-même étaient tous nus comme des orvets.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Diassyon ? demanda la grosse voix de Chitik.

- Frère ? Tu es là ?

Le Skaven Noir s'approcha, et le serra dans ses bras, soulagé.

- Diassyon ! Enfin, t'es réveillé-réveillé ! Ca va ?

- J'ai connu pire, mentit le Skaven brun. Et toi ?

- Bien-bien, mais on est dans le crottin !

- C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

- J'en sais rien. Ils nous ont capturés et enfermés.

- « Ils » ? Qui ça ? Oh, non ! Les choses-bizarres !

Il y eut un gémissement grave non loin de lui. Diassyon distingua une autre Vermine de Choc, assise par terre, la tête dans les mains. Chitik murmura :

- C'est Rool. Il est très triste. Briach était comme un frère pour lui.

- Et Furghân ?

- C'était un lâche et un crétin-idiot ! glapit Rool. Pas digne d'être Grande Dent !

- Il a raison, grogna Chitik. Avec un chef plus doué, on ne serait pas là !

Le Skaven brun se gratta la tête, et considéra la triste situation. Ils étaient donc une vingtaine de Skavens, vraisemblablement prisonniers dans une immense cellule circulaire, au plafond bas. Le mur était constitué d'épaisses pierres cimentées, à l'exception d'à peu près un quart de sa circonférence, fait de solides barreaux. Il n'était pas possible de voir entre les barres de fer, car un lourd rideau de toile pourpre était tendu de l'autre côté, et était trop loin pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Derrière le tissu, on pouvait entendre de légers frottements et des grognements. Au milieu du plafond, on avait creusé un grand puits circulaire. C'était là d'où venait la lumière. On pouvait voir le ciel à travers une grille.

Le Skryre eut une inspiration. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était grimper le long de cette cheminée, pousser la grille pour l'enlever et filer.

- Sortons d'ici !

- Pas la peine, j'ai essayé, murmura Chitik. Trop lourd-lourd.

Diassyon baissa la tête en soupirant. Il balaya de nouveau la cellule d'un regard, et ne repéra pas un certain Skaven. Il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Où est Moly ?

Personne ne répondit. Le jeune Technomage insista.

- Chitik, où est Moly ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Il n'était pas avec nous dans la cage ?

- Personne, ni entré, ni sorti, renifla Kapish, l'un de ses tirailleurs.

- Ils ont massacré-liquidé tous les Pestilens !

- Quoi ?!

Diassyon pivota en un éclair vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était un Skaven d'une taille et d'une constitution relativement semblables aux siennes. Son pelage était châtain, et comportait quelques taches, notamment une tache claire sur l'œil gauche, et une tache de fourrure sombre sur l'œil droit. Le Maître Mutateur Skilit l'avait appelé Tôrkh, et avait fait de lui un dresseur de rats-ogres. Comme la plupart des Skavens de sa condition, il préférait de loin être dans le rôle du dominant que dans celui du dominé, et cette captivité le rendait vraiment grognon. Il darda un regard furibond vers le Technomage.

- Ils ont laissé en vie les moins blessés-meurtris. Ils vont vouloir nous torturer, et faire ce qu'ils ont fait aux Skavens au village. Il reste quelques Moulder, quelques Skryre, des Guerriers des Clans, et deux Vermines de Choc. Mais je les ai vu exterminer-anéantir les Moines de la Peste.

- Moly… ! Tu l'as vu mourir ?

- Non. Mais sois réaliste, Diassyon ! Pas de raison qu'ils l'aient épargné !

Le Skaven brun crissa de colère, et renversa d'un coup de poing un Guerrier des Clans. Il bondit en avant, agrippa les barreaux à deux mains, et aboya :

- Ouvrez ! Sortez-nous de là !

Un bruit de rideau glissant sur une tringle retentit. La lumière inonda la cellule. Le Skryre recula et cligna des yeux. La paroi à barreaux de leur cage donnait sur une sorte d'arène circulaire d'une centaine de pieds de diamètre, au sol recouvert de sable. Plusieurs choses-bizarres – de grotesques esclaves mutants bardés de clous et de crochets – passaient le balai. Diassyon montra quelque chose du doigt.

- Regardez !

De l'autre côté de l'arène, une double porte s'était ouverte, laissant entrer une très étrange créature. Cela ressemblait à un énorme cloporte. Par-dessus son corps pourvu de dizaines de pattes cliquetantes, il avait une énorme carapace carrée, mesurant six pieds de long, bordée d'une demi-douzaine de tentacules charnus. Il s'arrêta, et se redressa en tournant lentement sur elle-même. Tous les Skavens dans la cage couinèrent et sifflèrent. La carapace était lisse et solide, et quelqu'un était allongé dessus. C'était Moly. Complètement nu lui aussi, il était solidement maintenu sur la corne par quatre des tentacules de la bête enroulés autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles.

- Moly ! s'écrièrent les deux Skavens liés à lui par le sang en se jetant simultanément sur les barreaux.

Le Moine de la Peste ouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit ses frères.

- Chitik ? Diassyon ?

- Tiens bon, frère ! cria la Vermine de Choc. On va te sortir de là ?

_Mais comment ?_ songea le Technomage Skryre.

Les esclaves reculèrent alors, en s'agenouillant. Quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans l'arène. C'était une chose-homme, qui dégageait cependant une impression inhabituelle, et plutôt dérangeante. Ce mâle était de taille moyenne, avait une fourrure crânienne noire plutôt courte, tirée vers l'arrière. Il avait des sourcils relevés, un long nez pointu, un menton en galoche, et de petits yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il portait une blouse grise par-dessus des chausses vertes, et des gants de cuir. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang.

Il s'arrêta près de la créature-chevalet, jeta un bref regard au Skaven prisonnier, et dit en queekish d'une voix chargée de dégoût :

- Ce rat géant est vraiment affreux à regarder ! Même en cadeau comme descente de lit, je n'en voudrais pas !

Le Skryre écarquilla les yeux en voyant mieux le Pestilens. Il glapit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout ! répondit la chose-homme en riant. Je ne l'ai pas encore touché. Il était déjà dans cet état-là.

Diassyon et Chitik réalisèrent que pour la première fois, ils voyaient entièrement leur frère. Sans ses bandages, sa robe, sa capuche et tous ses autres artifices, il apparaissait tel qu'il était vraiment : un Skaven misérable, aux membres et à la poitrine maigres mais au ventre boursouflé par la maladie. Sa fourrure courte pelait par endroits, des croûtes de sang et autres fluides desséchés maculaient ses poils, de répugnantes grappes de bubons émergeaient ça et là sur sa peau glabre, des lacérations crevaient son pelage, et suintaient encore de liquides putrides. L'une de ses jambes était malformée, suivant un angle tronqué. Son visage couturé de cicatrices grossièrement suturées luisait de sécrétions jaunâtres. Le Skaven Noir sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant d'où venait la mauvaise humeur constante de Moly. Même pour un fils du Rat Cornu, il était très laid, et sans les drogues qu'il consommait largement, toutes ces misères devaient lui faire souffrir le martyr. Diassyon grimaça avec agressivité.

- Et qui t'es, toi ?

- Qui je suis ? demanda l'Humain en levant un sourcil. Cela fait des mois que vous autres ne cessez de contrarier mes projets l'un après l'autre, et tu demandes qui je suis ? Je suis Aescos Karkadourian, fidèle serviteur de Slaanesh.

Il approcha de la cage avec un regard méprisant.

- Vous vous êtes crus plus intelligents que moi, je parie. Je savais que vos espions me surveillaient depuis déjà quelque temps. J'en ai eu assez de vous savoir perpétuellement sur le dos. Alors, j'ai décidé de vous tendre un piège en vous faisant croire que je rassemblais mes troupes dans ce village. Malheureusement pour vous, j'avais bien plus de troupes à disposition que ce que j'ai laissé croire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri, quand j'ai vu votre misérable bataillon dépenser toute son énergie à massacrer les quelques malheureux régiments qui servaient de leurre !

Karkadourian était à présent juste devant les barreaux, à trois pas de la portée de main des Skavens. Il ricana en voyant plusieurs bras se tendre frénétiquement vers lui, brassant l'air sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

- Vous me répugnez, la vermine des égouts ! Et vous répugnez mon dieu ! J'ai eu l'idée de trouver le moyen de débarrasser ce monde de votre espèce, avec tout le savoir-faire et la subtilité enseignée par Slaanesh. Bientôt, j'y parviendrai, malgré vos sabotages. Je maudirai toutes vos femelles, et vous crèverez tous les uns après les autres, l'écume à la bouche, le sourire aux lèvres et le bas-ventre en éruption ! Quant aux hommes-rats trop pourris pour copuler, je les pousserai à aviver leurs pulsions meurtrières à leur sommet, qu'ils dévorent tout ce qu'ils pourront !

Derrière les barreaux, quelques Skavens sifflèrent de colère. Chitik gronda, montrant ses dents. L'Humain revint vers le centre de l'arène. Son expression passa peu à peu du mépris à une espèce de gourmandise.

- Il n'est cependant pas dit que je sois un esprit étriqué, et hermétique à toute contestation accompagnée d'arguments solides et de preuves. Et quand je me trompe dans mes recherches, j'accepte volontiers de reconnaître mes erreurs et d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Karkadourian approcha du monstre-chevalet, et se pencha vers Moly.

- Tu as du cran, malgré ta pathétique apparence. Je t'ai vu te battre contre mes guerriers, et j'avoue que tu m'as impressionné. Tant d'énergie bestiale déployée ! Quel beau spectacle !

- C'était… c'était toi, sur le cheval !

- Hé oui ! Sois heureux, d'ailleurs, car c'est ta sauvagerie qui m'a suffisamment impressionné pour que je te laisse en vie pour l'instant. Tous tes camarades Pestilens sont morts, tu es le dernier. Tu as de bonnes capacités, et je pense pouvoir les mettre à contribution, pour autant que je te donne une petite motivation.

- Je… je comprends pas.

- Je suis prêt à vous laisser partir, toi et tes camarades, si tu réussis à me convaincre que ta laideur et ton animalité peuvent l'emporter sur la beauté de mon œuvre.

- Comment ?

Avec un inquiétant sourire, le sorcier tendit la main vers le Skaven. Moly grinça des dents quand il sentit le contact des doigts de l'Humain sur son poitrail. Karkadourian fit tourner lentement sa main, faisant glisser ses phalanges sous la courte fourrure de son prisonnier.

- Tu es un Moine de la Peste, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais pu te proposer de travailler pour moi, si j'avais été choisi par Nurgle. Malheureusement pour toi, je sers Slaanesh, et celui-ci déteste la laideur. Il est très patient et infiniment tolérant, y compris envers ceux qui sont laids de naissance. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui défigure, étouffe et détruit la beauté existante, il est impitoyable. Tu répands la maladie, la dégénérescence. Mon dieu n'aime pas ça du tout.

Le servant du Chaos continuait son manège, faisant descendre lentement sa main. Le Skaven était de plus en plus troublé.

- Tu es une créature intelligente, qui a été bien dressée. Néanmoins, il y a toujours un animal en toi, et j'aimerais savoir si ton conditionnement a eu raison de lui.

Moly glapit de rage quand le sorcier caressa un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Il se débattit, mais le cloporte resserra l'étreinte de ses tentacules, lui broyant les poignets et les chevilles. Du sang teinta de rouge son poil crème. Il cracha de colère vers son bourreau, tenta de lui mordre le bras, sans succès.

- Arrête-arrête !

- Hé, on a beau être un serviteur soi-disant dévoué à son dieu et rien d'autre, on n'en est pas moins homme, n'est-ce pas ?

Moly piailla une série de crissements stridents, à tel point que tous les tympans des alentours sifflèrent. Même les esclaves mutants cessèrent de travailler pour le regarder, intrigués. Le pauvre Skaven se sentit tellement humilié qu'il se mit à sangloter. Chitik perçut sa détresse, et cela le plongea dans une grande colère. Il se jeta contre les barreaux, tendit les bras en avant et beugla :

- JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES BRAS ET TE LES FAIRE AVALER, SORCIER !

L'Humain retira sa main, et s'approcha lentement de la cage, un sourire fasciné aux lèvres.

- Quelle force brute ! Quelle bestialité ! L'essence de la sauvagerie à l'état pur ! Comme tes ennemis et tes femelles doivent trembler à ton approche !

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Ton tour viendra, grosse bête. Patience. Pour le moment, je voudrais jouer encore un peu avec notre ami pestiféré.

- Que veux-tu de moi ?! couina le Pestilens.

Karkadourian revint vers le monstre-chevalet.

- Que tu me permettes de voir si ma dernière expérience est efficace ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Je vais te libérer, et tester ta résistance. Si tu parviens à survivre à ce que tu vas affronter, vous pourrez tous partir sans blessure supplémentaire, je t'en donne ma parole. Si tu échoues, tu meurs, et je pourrai faire ce que je voudrai de tes camarades.

- Je… je…

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier de te préciser que tu n'as pas le choix, Skaven. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, ou bien je massacre tout le monde tout de suite.

Le Skaven crème jeta un regard furibond vers Karkadourian. Celui-ci recula, et quitta l'arène. Diassyon cria :

- Moly, si on s'en sort, je te promets que… que…

En vérité, il ne savait pas quoi promettre. Que pouvait-il faire pour son malheureux frère ? Pouvait-il seulement faire quelque chose ? Moly tourna la tête vers lui, et lui adressa un petit sourire triste entre ses larmes.

Un autre rideau coulissa. Celui-ci était situé au-dessus de la surface ronde et sablonneuse. Karkadourian apparut, confortablement installé sur des coussins. Il tenait une planche en bois sur les genoux, sur laquelle il y avait une feuille de papier, saisit une plume, et s'apprêta à prendre des notes. Il se racla la gorge, et prononça à haute voix une succession de syllabes inintelligibles. Aussitôt, le cloporte géant relâcha sa prise et rua.

Moly tomba et roula sur le sable, à moitié assommé. La créature se retira, et la herse retomba. Le malheureux Pestilens se releva péniblement. La tête lui tournait, il grimaça de douleur en sentant la douleur de sa jambe se raviver. Il se secoua énergiquement, et parvint à se remettre debout. Il leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui du sorcier. Il reprit peu à peu son souffle, et sentit sa honte se muer en une rage qui embrasa son corps tout entier.

Karkadourian ne parut pas impressionné. Il baragouina un ordre en parlant le chose-homme, puis annonça d'une voix claire :

- Nous allons à présent procéder à notre première expérience. Combien de temps pourras-tu survivre, vilaine bête ?

Les grilles se relevèrent, et des grognements étranges sortirent de l'obscurité. Karkadourian continua son explication :

- Vois-tu, Skaven pourri, quand un serviteur des Dieux du Chaos comme moi part en guerre, il appelle des démons venant d'un autre plan d'exis… enfin bon, pour une cervelle moisie comme toi, je vais faire plus simple : je fais venir des guerriers spéciaux par la magie. Mais ces guerriers ne peuvent pas rester trop longtemps, ils finissent par disparaître au bout d'un moment, même s'ils ne sont pas tués. Alors, je me suis appliqué à prendre des créatures de notre monde, et de les changer un peu, pour qu'elles soient aussi efficaces que ces guerriers magiques.

Moly écarquilla les yeux en voyant entrer dans l'arène de très singulières choses… il ne sut dire si c'était des choses-hommes ou des choses-bizarres. Deux d'entre eux étaient à première vue des choses-femmes aux mamelles saillantes, sans fourrure crânienne. Leur peau était couverte de tatouages, leurs pattes arrière étaient pourvues de sabots. Des cornes de chair poussaient sur leur front. Le plus surprenant était les longues pinces qu'elles avaient au bout des bras en guise de mains.

Le troisième à entrer était une chose-bizarre très particulière. Elle avait un corps de chose-homme à peu près normal, entièrement engoncé dans une armure peinte en rouge, sauf la tête. Ce n'était pas une tête de chose-homme, mais celle d'un cheval au crin blanc. La chose-cheval brandissait une lourde massue garnie de pointes. La grille se referma derrière elle.

Les trois choses-bizarres avancèrent lentement vers le Skaven crème. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Tous les autres Skavens attendaient dans la cage, les yeux fixés sur lui. En première ligne, Diassyon et Chitik étaient côte à côte, anxieux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Moly était seul, nu et désarmé. Le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait avait été sérieusement mis à mal par Karkadourian. Il ne lui restait plus que sa fureur, et il était bien décidé à la déchaîner sur ses bourreaux.

Justement, la première chose-femme à pinces s'approcha, avec un petit rire moqueur. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, ses sabots s'enfoncèrent lentement dans le sable. Puis elle bondit en avant avec un cri sauvage, les pinces prêtes à l'agripper. Il plongea sur le côté, pas assez rapidement. La pince dentelée de la créature lui râpa la cuisse. Le Skaven crème se remit sur pied, et sentit le sang poisseux s'écouler sur son pelage. La chose-femme ricana en faisant claquer ses pinces. Ce fut l'affront de trop pour le Pestilens. Il sentit la rage mettre le feu à ses nerfs, sa courte fourrure se hérissa, sa respiration accéléra, et de la bave moussante dégoulina de sa bouche.

Les deux choses-femmes avançaient en faisant onduler leurs membres fins, lentement. Derrière, la chose-cheval attendait patiemment son tour. Les deux femelles dansèrent autour de Moly, tournaient autour de lui sans s'approcher ni s'éloigner, sans se déparer de leur troublant sourire. Bientôt, il se retrouva pile entre les deux. Il ne pouvait plus les avoir en même temps dans son champ de vision, et cela le rendit nerveux. Il eut le pressentiment que celle qui se trouvait devant lui continuerait sa parade dérangeante, et que l'autre en profiterait pour lui charcuter le dos. Il fit un pas en avant vers la chose-femme, qui recula avec un petit rire. Il se retourna en un sursaut, et remarqua que l'autre chose-femme s'était rapprochée, elle. Le temps de le constater, la première femelle avança vers lui de deux pas.

Moly sentit le piège se refermer lentement mais sûrement sur lui. Il décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Il fit un pas vers l'une des deux femelles, elle fit un pas en arrière. Il leva la jambe pour amorcer un deuxième pas, puis se retourna brusquement. La chose-femme derrière lui avait anticipé son geste et s'était mise en position de garde. Mais le Skaven crème se montra plus malin : à peine avait-il fait mine de s'attaquer à la deuxième femelle qu'il bondit sur la première, toutes griffes dehors.

Même dans son triste état dû à la maladie, Moly était capable de se battre, surtout en pleine frénésie. Il laboura sans retenue les avant-bras de la chose-femme qu'elle avait tendus devant son visage. Elle grinça de rage, et balança son sabot dans le ventre du Skaven. Il fut projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé, et roula sur le sable. L'autre chose-femme sauta vers lui, les pinces prêtes à l'agripper. Il esquiva l'attaque de justesse, et glapit de douleur. La chose-femme avait emporté un petit morceau de la peau de son flanc. Il recula, son regard passant furieusement de l'une à l'autre des deux femelles.

Celle qui se trouvait sur sa gauche fit encore claquer ses pinces en se balançant lentement. Puis elle fit un immense saut, bras levés, pour les abattre à toutes forces sur le Skaven. Au lieu de reculer, Moly bondit en avant, tête baissée, et percuta la chose-femme au niveau de la poitrine. Il la saisit à bras le corps, et la précipita contre l'un des murs de pierre. Elle hurla quand son dos délicat heurta la paroi rugueuse. Le Pestilens lui enfonça directement les doigts dans les yeux, puis coupa court à ses cris en lui tranchant la gorge des griffes de son autre main. La chose-femme s'effondra dans ses bras.

Moly couina de satisfaction. Une chose-bizarre de moins ! Il reprit confiance en lui. Le combat n'était pas terminé, mais il avait une bonne chance de l'emporter ! Immédiatement, il fit face à l'autre chose-femme. Celle-ci ne souriait plus, consciente qu'elle avait affaire à un adversaire plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Jambes fléchies, les pinces à la hauteur de sa tête, elle attendait un signe de la part du Skaven crème. L'odeur de sang frais énerva le Pestilens, qui ne voulut plus perdre de temps. Il courut vers la chose-femme en balayant l'air de sa patte aux doigts crochus. La chose-femme recula avec un mouvement de la pince, et saisit la main du Skaven au niveau du poignet. Elle espéra lui couper le bras, mais l'homme-rat fut plus rapide : il cracha un flot de salive visqueuse vers son visage. Elle se retrouva aveuglée par le fluide puant, et relâcha sa prise pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Moly dégagea sa main, la plongea vers le ventre de la chose-femme. Ses griffes déchirèrent la chair violacée et tendre. Curieusement, la créature ne cria pas aussi fort que les choses-hommes faisaient habituellement. Mais ça ne changea rien pour Moly. Le bras enfoncé dans les entrailles de la chose-femme, il farfouilla à toute vitesse, et sentit entre ses doigts quelque chose de mou et d'élastique. Il tira de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, la femelle poussa un cri strident, alors que le Pestilens lui arrachait toutes les entrailles. Elle s'écroula.

Moly sentit des acclamations et des applaudissements monter à ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cage. Pas de doute, ses camarades, surexcités, l'encourageaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Le Skaven crème sentit une vague de plaisir lui parcourir le dos. C'était une sensation plaisante, grisante, même. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé ! À cette heure, il était vraiment important. Ses camarades, ses frères comptaient sur lui, il était leur unique espoir de sortie, leur vie dépendait directement de sa réussite ! Comme c'était excitant ! Ils n'allaient pas être déçus !

Justement, la chose-cheval s'approchait à son tour, prête à écraser le Skaven de sa massue à pointes. Le Pestilens sentit son museau se froncer. Celui-là allait être plus dangereux. Il était grand, presque plus grand que Chitik, sa lourde armure de fer semblait solide, et quand il fit des moulinets avec sa massue, l'arme siffla bruyamment dans l'air. L'acolyte était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser toucher par ce redoutable outil.

Les deux combattants tournèrent lentement l'un autour de l'autre, chacun évaluant l'autre du regard. Moly voulait pousser la chose-cheval à faire un faux mouvement en faisant quelques brefs sursauts, mais l'autre ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

Dans la cage, les deux frères échangèrent un regard inquiet. Tous deux avaient applaudi deux fois plus fort que les autres en voyant l'incroyable performance de leur cadet, mais ils avaient compris que cet ennemi-là était bien plus redoutable que les deux femelles à pinces. Chitik, habitué au corps à corps, jaugea rapidement la chose-cheval. Elle paraissait musclée sous son armure, et bien plus difficile à renverser. Rouer cette créature d'une multitude de petits coups rapides ne suffirait probablement pas, et Moly, même au summum de sa fureur, n'était pas assez costaud pour vaincre par la force brute.

Le Skaven crème oscillait la tête de gauche à droite, de plus en plus largement, puis se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. La chose-cheval resta impassible, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme-rat, sans broncher. Moly cessa de bouger, comprenant que sa tentative ne marchait pas.

Aussitôt, la chose-cheval balança de haut en bas sa massue. La tête cloutée s'abattit sur le sol, souleva un nuage de sable là où se trouvait le Skaven un instant plus tôt. Sans ralentir, la créature frappa encore, et encore, et encore, en long, en large. Chaque mouvement brassait l'air, chaque coup était sans doute mortel.

Moly était un Skaven, un vrai Fils du Rat Cornu, et comme tous ceux de son espèce, il était bien plus vif que la plupart des autres créatures. Il parvenait à esquiver les attaques de la chose-cheval, mais tout ceci commençait à le fatiguer. Lorsqu'il sentit la boule d'acier écraser le bout de sa queue, il couina de douleur, et bondit vers l'arrière.

Il saisit son appendice caudal à deux mains, et regarda son extrémité. La douleur et l'horreur lui arrachèrent encore des larmes, quand il vit que le dernier pied de sa queue était complètement broyé, réduit en une sanguinolente purée. Il jeta un regard chargé d'éclairs de rage vers la chose-cheval, et crissa de toutes ses forces, impatient de laver l'affront. Il courut en faisant un cercle autour de la chose-cheval, lui sauta dessus et lui mordit le bras. Il eut une mauvaise surprise en sentant l'acier rouge résister à ses incisives. En effet, les dents des Skavens étaient normalement suffisamment acérées pour perforer les armures des choses-hommes, lui-même avait déjà vu l'un ou l'autre de ses frères accomplir cette prouesse. Or, ses dents toutes émoussées n'étaient pas assez coupantes, ou bien la chose-cheval portait une armure faite d'un matériau trop solide. Il resta ainsi accroché à l'avant-bras de la chose-bizarre qui lui décocha un solide coup de poing au museau.

Moly fut projeté en arrière. Il glissa sur le dos, et roula, roula, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le ventre. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux, et crut flotter au milieu d'un tourbillon d'étincelles. Son nez n'était plus qu'une boule de douleur ensanglantée. Ses tempes bourdonnaient si fort qu'il entendait à peine les cris apeurés des Skavens le supplier de repartir au combat. Il se releva, secoua la tête, renifla bruyamment, et grinça de rage. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Le Skaven crème courut dans la direction opposée à son adversaire, prit appui sur le mur, et fonça en avant deux fois plus vite. Puis il fit un immense saut, jambes tendues en avant, et percuta la chose-cheval de plein fouet au niveau du torse. La chose-cheval encaissa le coup, bien solidement campée sur ses jambes. Surpris par une telle résistance, le Skaven crème tomba sur le dos, aux pieds de la chose-bizarre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, cette fois. Il sentit sa poitrine comprimée par une force irrésistible. Il releva la tête, et vit l'énorme jambe de la chose-cheval pile sur son cœur. Il essaya frénétiquement de la repousser, en vain.

La chose-cheval écrasa sa botte ferrée sur le sternum de l'homme-rat. La douleur surpassa l'adrénaline, et se fit rapidement insupportable. Moly hurla – du moins, il essaya, mais n'émit qu'un râle étranglé. La chose-cheval leva lentement son arme. Le Pestilens vit dans son œil briller une petite lueur de réjouissance maléfique. Son adversaire se délectait de sa peur de mourir. Il se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais le pied de la chose-cheval ne bougea pas. Soudain, par réflexe, il parvint à contracter le bon muscle, et envoya sa queue fouetter le dos de la chose-cheval. La pointe de son appendice claqua sur son oreille. Elle sursauta en portant la main à sa tempe, coupé dans son élan. Cela suffit au Skaven crème. Il taillada le jarret de la chose-cheval de ses griffes. Puis, sentant la pression de la botte se relâcher, il la saisit à deux mains et poussa de toutes ses forces. La chose-cheval tomba en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur son postérieur avec un renâclement surpris.

Moly n'allait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Il bondit sur la chose-cheval, en lui enfonçant les pouces dans les narines, la plaqua au sol et la mordit au cou de toute la puissance de ses mâchoires. Immédiatement, la peau se déchira, les veines rompirent, le sang gicla. Mais le Pestilens ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise. Il tira, il arracha, il déchiqueta. La chose-cheval hennit de douleur, tenta de le repousser, mais toutes ses forces filaient par la blessure béante. Bientôt, la chose-cheval resta allongée sur le sable rouge de sang, et ne bougea plus.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute que Moly cessa de s'acharner sur la chose-cheval. Il releva la tête, son museau, sa bouche, son cou et sa poitrine étaient rouges et poisseux. Il regarda Karkadourian, et souffla furieusement dans sa direction. Le sorcier, qui ne laissa pas paraître la moindre émotion, se contenta d'applaudir lentement.

- Compliments, Skaven. Tu as détruit en quelques minutes le résultat de plusieurs mois de travail. Mais je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Après tout, cela démontre ce dont un seul des tiens est capable quand il est acculé, et je tâcherai d'en tenir compte pour mes futures expériences. Tu te débrouilles bien. Voyons maintenant ce que tu es capable de faire contre quelque chose que j'ai préparé spécialement à ton attention. Ceci sera ta dernière épreuve !

La grille du fond coulissa de nouveau. Une silhouette gracile entra dans l'arène. Tout le monde se tut. Moly se retrouva littéralement pétrifié par ce qu'il vit.

Devant lui se tenait un Skaven. Il avait le museau fin, le crâne rond, la morphologie délicate. Aucun vêtement ne couvrait son corps à la fourrure teintée de tons bleus et roses. D'étranges symboles cabalistiques étaient tatoués à l'encre bleue sur son ventre et son abdomen. Il y avait quelques signes qui le désignaient comme étant une aberration digne des laboratoires du Clan Moulder – une grosse pince en guise de main droite, la queue se terminant par un dard de guêpe.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Moly se retrouva complètement subjugué par cette apparition. Il trouva ce Skaven particulièrement plaisant à regarder. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était clairement pas naturel, et jamais aucun Skaven n'avait autant attiré l'attention du jeune Pestilens. Peut-être était-ce sa démarche gracieuse ? Ses membres délicats ? Sa taille aux hanches arrondies qui ne demandaient qu'à être pétries sous ses doigts ? Il y avait encore autre chose qui en émanait… l'odeur ! Oui, cette odeur enivrante, délicieuse… jamais Moly n'avait respiré un tel parfum. Le Moine de la Peste secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas laisser cet étrange Skaven lui affoler les sens !

La créature avança encore de quelques pas, et émit de petits gloussements aigus. Une mélodie particulièrement aguicheuse, qui électrisa davantage la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme-rat. Elle dandina de la croupe, puis balança lentement le bassin d'avant en arrière, sans cesser de sourire ni de glousser.

En regardant plus attentivement, Moly eut un choc qui le laissa bouche bée.

_Une femelle !_

Du haut de son siège, Karkadourian jubilait.

- Eh bien alors ? À quoi joues-tu, Skaven ? Tu as massacré deux femmes sans la moindre hésitation ! Et celle-là ? Ah ! Serait-ce parce qu'elle a une longue queue et de grandes dents, comme toi ?

Le Pestilens ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Hé oui, les Pestilens de Brissuc étaient tenus à l'écart des reproductrices, à cause de leurs maladies. Une fois au sein du Clan, ils devaient renoncer définitivement à ce plaisir afin de ne pas risquer de contaminer les procréatrices. En temps normal, les drogues les aidaient à oublier leurs pulsions. Mais le Skaven crème était en état de manque, et ressentait pleinement l'influence des hormones de la femelle, dont il découvrait la fragrance.

La pondeuse sourit davantage, comme elle avait conscience de l'état d'affolement du jeune Moine de la Peste. Elle ronronna, et s'approcha encore. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un souffle de Moly, elle se lécha les babines. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, et beaucoup plus assurée. Elle leva alors la main gauche et la fit glisser le long de son épaule. Gracile, délicate, son contact provoqua en lui une véritable tempête d'émotions.

_Non, non ! Les femelles ne sont… que pour les Skavens méritants ! Et jamais pour les Pestilens ! Je suis si moche, si mal fichu ! Aucune pondeuse ne pourrait fabriquer des petits Skavens sains avec moi !_

Et pourtant, la créature ne semblait pas du tout indisposée par sa laideur. Elle prit avec une infinie douceur sa main droite, et la dirigea lentement vers sa poitrine. Moly eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit les formes moelleuses et fermes de la femelle onduler sous ses phalanges. Il lui sembla même percevoir les battements de son cœur. Sans cesser de glousser, elle continua à guider sa main sur son corps. Puis elle se colla contre lui.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu extrapolé, l'ami, continua Karkadourian. Connaissant les Skavens, je doute que vos filles aient la liberté de jouer la carte de la séduction. Alors, je me suis appuyé sur les charmes des démonettes pour lui inculquer l'art de la parade amoureuse. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas ?

Bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, Moly vit la reproductrice ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Sa langue était fourchue comme celle d'un serpent, et ses incisives étaient pointues tels des crochets à venin. Il sentit sa queue s'enrouler progressivement autour de sa jambe malformée. Alors, il poussa un beuglement désespéré, et repoussa fermement la femelle d'une pression de la paume sur le museau. La pondeuse tomba sur l'arrière-train. Elle se stabilisa en posant les pattes avant sur le sable. Loin d'éprouver la moindre douleur, elle se fit plus attractive encore. Elle releva le bassin, et le fit onduler, sans cesser de rire.

- Ah, bravo ! Belle exemple de galanterie ! ricana le sorcier de Slaanesh.

Moly se sentait de moins en moins motivé. Les moqueries de la chose-homme le firent douter de sa sincérité.

_Va-t-il vraiment tenir sa promesse ? Son dieu est le plus trompeur de tous les dieux des choses-bizarres._

Et voir la femelle ainsi offerte à lui, cuisses écartées, avec ce regard langoureux et ces petits couinements aguicheurs, son parfum enivrant, les couleurs bariolées de sa fourrure teinte, faisait bouillonner son cerveau et son bas-ventre. Il n'avait pas affaire à un vieux Diacre aux idées dérangeantes, mais à une créature merveilleuse, de plus en plus désirable.

_Et c'est la première fois qu'on me laisse approcher une pondeuse !_

- Tu as peur de lui refiler tes maladies ? demanda Karkadourian. N'aie crainte, j'en ferai une autre. Elle est toute à toi ! Amuse-toi tant que tu veux avec !

Elle continuait à remuer le bassin, toujours avec ce petit rire… C'en fut trop pour le Skaven.

_Il va tous nous faire tuer. Autant que j'en finisse comme ça !_

Il se laissa finalement submerger par cette idée. Il ne voyait plus qu'une invitation à un délice sans doute mortel, mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il expira un bon coup, et relâcha ses épaules. Il fit un pas vers la femelle, puis un deuxième. Dans la cage, tous les Skavens paniquèrent.

- Moly, non !

- Fais pas ça, elle va te tuer-tuer !

- Tu vas tous nous faire mourir !

- Étripe-la ! Massacre-la !

Moly ne voyait rien d'autre que la reproductrice à ses pieds, et seul le son de ses halètements parvint à ses oreilles. Il s'accroupit, et avec un glapissement aigu, se jeta sur elle. Elle s'allongea de tout son long et éclata de rire quand il la couvrit.

Le jeune Moine de la Peste était enchanté. Peu à peu, l'excitation parvint à son paroxysme. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il poussa un rugissement guttural d'une puissance surprenante. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'une telle explosion de plaisir. Saillir la pondeuse fut une expérience tellement extatique qu'il en oublia complètement sa souffrance. Tout son être n'était plus qu'un irrésistible enivrement, et ce fut à peine s'il sentit le dard de l'étrange créature se planter dans sa nuque avant de s'évanouir.

- Moly ! Non, Moly ! gronda Chitik.

Les autres Skavens hurlèrent de panique et de désespoir, voyant leurs chances de s'échapper mourir avec le Pestilens. Diassyon, en revanche, ne réagit pas, tellement choqué par ce qu'il était en train de voir.

- On dirait que nous avons un perdant ! déclara Karkadourian avant d'éclater de rire.

Le Skryre détourna la tête quand il vit son frère se relâcher comme un pantin, maintenu par l'aiguillon de la femelle démoniaque. Avec un rire strident, elle le repoussa de ses pattes arrière. Puis elle se redressa, plaqua au sol le Pestilens, lui mordit le cou et déchiqueta sa poitrine de sa pince.

Une heure plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la grande cage. Plus aucun Skaven ne disait le moindre mot. Tous n'avaient plus qu'une seule certitude : celle de mourir dans cette cage, ou pire, entre les mains de ce savant fou. Les plus belliqueux d'entre eux étaient les plus choqués. Leur fierté de mâle dominant en avait pris un coup. Comment une femelle, une vulgaire reproductrice, faible, stupide et même pas naturelle, avait pu assassiner un vrai Skaven qui avait exterminé trois choses-bizarres coup sur coup une minute auparavant ? C'était impossible ! Même le Rat Cornu n'aurait jamais pu permettre une telle ânerie ! Et pourtant…

Chitik, plus concentré sur les combats que sur la misogynie intrinsèque des Skavens, se repassait le combat en tête encore et encore. Lui avait compris que Moly s'était laissé faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la pondeuse l'avait piégé. Il se souvint alors de Skahl du Clan Moulder, son autre frère mort de la même façon, bien des lunes auparavant. Karkadourian avait fait des progrès. Autant il avait été facile pour la Vermine de Choc de résister à la tentation de s'accoupler avec la reproductrice de Niklasweiler, autant celle-là semblait bien plus dangereuse. Et si le sorcier de Slaanesh réussissait à en créer d'autres ? Un régiment entier était capable de rendre fous tous les Guerriers des Clans à portée. D'abord, ils se battraient tous entre eux pour pouvoir jouer avec les femelles, puis les survivants mourraient de plaisir entre leurs cuisses.

Un bruit très désagréable interrompit les pensées du Skaven Noir. Au-dessus de la cellule, quelqu'un se mit à jouer de la flûte. Chitik sentit sa fourrure se hérisser. Pour les Fils du Rat Cornu, la flûte était un instrument de musique lié à de sinistres anecdotes, notamment celle du flûtiste charmeur de Skavens qui, disait-on, avait ensorcelé tout un contingent de Skavens et les avait poussé à se noyer dans un fleuve grâce à sa musique. Selon leurs croyances, le son d'une flûte portait malheur. La simplicité d'esprit de Chitik le rendait très superstitieux. Il leva la tête vers la grille du plafond.

- Arrêtez ça, c'est affreux-affreux !

Le son de flûte s'arrêta, un petit rire narquois retentit, et la musique reprit, plus forte, plus enjouée. Le Skaven Noir couina de colère. Il ramassa un crâne qui traînait dans le sable et le lança de toutes ses forces en l'air. Le crâne se brisa en mille morceaux contre l'acier de la grille. Encore une fois, la musique cessa, il y eut un petit soupir impressionné, et des pas s'éloignèrent.

Diassyon n'avait pas prêté attention. Assis sur le sable, les deux mains jointes sur son museau, il était bouleversé comme jamais il n'avait été. L'annonce de la mort de Psody l'avait déjà bien attristé, mais il n'avait pas eu à supporter le spectacle de ses derniers instants. Cette fois, c'était différent. D'abord, il avait perçu pleinement le désespoir de son frère en le voyant nu et sans défense, et ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

_Si seulement il avait bien voulu me parler, me dire ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac… J'aurais peut-être pu l'aider à se sentir mieux !_

Ensuite, il avait été témoin de sa tragique disparition. Ce n'était pas seulement triste, c'était aussi insensé. En effet, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. De la peine ? Pour un Skaven qui n'avait pas su se défendre contre une vulgaire pondeuse ? Non, selon la mentalité des Fils du Rat Cornu, il ne le méritait pas. Mais Diassyon avait assumé depuis longtemps le fait d'avoir des opinions différentes, et pour lui, Moly était bien plus qu'un Skaven parmi d'autres. Ces derniers mois, il y avait eu un lien spécial entre eux, le même qui l'unissait à Chitik, et qui l'avait rattaché autrefois à Psody. D'autre part, les petites misères perpétuelles du Pestilens avaient pris fin, et ses dernières sensations avaient été les plus agréables de toute sa vie. Il était sans doute plus heureux là où il était désormais. Était-ce triste ? Et puis, pouvait-il y avoir une plus belle fin que de mourir d'un plaisir extrême ?

La trappe s'ouvrit au-dessus d'eux. Une voix cria :

- Régalez-vous, les rats !

Plusieurs quartiers de viande moisie tombèrent de l'ouverture, au centre de la cave. Attiré par l'odeur, Diassyon se leva, voulut approcher, hésitant cependant en avançant prudemment un pied. Il recula en toute hâte lorsqu'un poids mort s'abattit dans un grand bruit sur le tas de nourriture avariée. Le Skryre tomba à genoux et gémit lamentablement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du cadavre mutilé de Moly. Le pauvre Pestilens n'avait plus qu'un trou béant et ensanglanté en guise de poitrine, et son cou portait les traces de morsures et piqûre de la maléfique pondeuse. Sans la moindre pensée de prudence par rapport aux maladies, il serra contre lui le corps de son frère et lui caressa amoureusement la tête.

- Hélas, hélas, pauvre Moly ! Que le Rat Cornu soulage à jamais ta douleur !

Ses camarades Skavens conscients le regardaient drôlement. Une telle compassion était très inhabituelle pour ce peuple qui n'avait normalement que faire des liens du sang. Pour eux, une fois le jeune Pestilens mort, il n'était déjà plus digne de leur intérêt. Peut-être que le Skaven brun perdait la raison à son tour ?

Le jeune Technomage poussa un gémissement plus triste encore lorsqu'il vit l'expression du Moine de la Peste. Le Skaven crème avait les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait, les traits détendus, et un immense sourire de soulagement étirait ses lèvres.

- Oh…. Oui ! Tu vois, frère… tout est tellement plus agréable, tout paraît plus beau… quand on sourit.

Chitik posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le cadet tourna le museau vers son aîné.

- Dis-moi que Karkadourian va très vite rejoindre son dieu par nos soins !

- Quand nous serons sortis d'ici, nous reviendrons avec des renforts, mon frère. Et à ce moment-là, nous ne partirons pas sans le cœur-cœur de ce sorcier !


	17. L'Initiatrice

Plusieurs jours avaient passé au domaine Steiner. Psody avait tenu ses engagements, et répondu de son mieux à toutes les questions de son hôte. Ensemble, ils compulsèrent les rarissimes livres sur les Skavens. Psody admit que les chercheurs comme le dénommé Leiber ou la prêtresse Meyer avaient fait un travail plutôt conséquent, et les informations contenues dans ces livres, bien que très incomplètes, étaient justes.

Après avoir abordé les généralités, ils adoptèrent une manière de travailler plus approfondie, et après le troisième jour, chaque journée se déroulait toujours de la manière suivante : le matin, Steiner venait avec ses notes, ses cahiers et ses livres, et choisissait un sujet précis. Un matin, ils parlèrent des perfidies du Clan Eshin, un autre jour ils se concentrèrent sur l'usage de la malepierre. Tous deux parlaient du sujet choisi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Steiner se retirait, laissant le Skaven seul jusqu'au matin suivant. Celui-ci ne restait pas pour autant sans rien faire. Il tâcha de lire plusieurs livres d'histoire de l'Empire, depuis sa fondation par Sigmar Heldenhammer jusqu'à la Tempête du Chaos. Bien sûr, son esprit juvénile ne pouvait pas non plus accumuler trop de données, il se contentait de lire les grandes lignes.

Trois fois par jour, un serviteur venait lui apporter son repas. C'était un homme brun de taille moyenne, ventripotent, du nom de Samuel. Plutôt cultivé pour un homme de son statut, il avait fini par s'intéresser un peu au Skaven Blanc. Une fois, il lui demanda si la nourriture était à son goût, ce à quoi le petit homme-rat répondit par l'affirmative. Ils finirent par prendre l'habitude d'échanger quelques mots quand il posait le plateau de nourriture sur la table.

Psody apprécia ces petits moments où il pouvait parler d'autre chose que des Skavens, avec d'autres personnes. Il en fit par à Steiner. Comprenant qu'il tenait une bonne occasion de socialiser encore un peu son invité, le maître des lieux proposa alors d'organiser un repas « amical » avec d'autres personnes que lui ou Romulus.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme-rat soupa un soir en compagnie de Samuel, et d'une jeune femme nommée Magdalena. C'était une servante particulière de la maison, aux formes généreuses, à la chevelure blonde, et au sourire engageant. Tous deux étaient des habitués du domaine, et participaient aux recherches de Steiner depuis longtemps. Ils avaient déjà eu à s'occuper de Skavens bien moins fréquentables, et semblèrent ravis de ce dîner. Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question sur son peuple, préférant répondre aux siennes sur l'Empire, et il n'en fut pas avare.

Et les travaux continuaient. Au bout du quatrième jour, Romulus revint le voir. Il lui proposa de passer une heure par après-midi à parler théologie. Il lui prêta un missel des prières à Shallya, et lui parla des préceptes généraux de Sigmar et d'Ulric. Le petit homme-rat n'avait pas du tout l'intention de renoncer à sa religion, mais il était curieux d'en découvrir d'autres.

Romulus lui demanda alors de lui parler de son dieu. Les Humains ne connaissaient pratiquement rien du Rat Cornu, et la plupart des choses qu'ils savaient tenaient plus des spéculations que de témoignages fermes. Avoir un hôte Prophète Gris était une occasion inespérée d'en apprendre bien plus.

Au début, Psody avait eu terriblement peur : il craignait de déclencher le courroux du Rat Cornu en parlant de lui à un prêtre Humain. Le prieur n'avait pas insisté, conscient des craintes du petit homme-rat. Mais le lendemain, Psody murmura timidement quelques mots sur les bases de la religion des Skavens, et n'ayant pas remarqué la moindre conséquence, parla librement.

Psody raconta tout ce que son maître lui avait enseigné de la parole du Rat Cornu, et il y prit un malin plaisir. D'abord, il pensait se venger de Vellux en dilapidant ce savoir réputé secret aux ennemis des Skavens, puis il se rendit compte que Romulus était passionné, et ça l'encourageait davantage. Une fois encore, le jeune Skaven Blanc avait trouvé un interlocuteur enchanté d'échanger ses connaissances avec lui. Le prieur prit tout en note, sans rater une parole. Il réfréna toutefois ses ardeurs quand il lui expliqua que toutes ces études ne seraient pas dévoilées à la population impériale avant de longues décennies. « Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à changer notre point de vue sur les vôtres », avait-il dit.

Le jeune Skaven Blanc l'accepta, et continua sa coopération. Chaque soir, après un bon repas, il allait se coucher, un peu plus détendu que la veille. Il ne l'expliquait pas, mais il se sentait mieux au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Par moments, juste avant de s'endormir, il éprouvait une sensation étrange, inexplicable, mais pas désagréable. Un peu comme si une présence amicale, tendre et rassurante veillait sur lui. Il pensa que c'était l'esprit de la vieille Katel.

Las, cela ne suffisait guère à adoucir son sommeil perturbé. Au grand dam de ses hôtes, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le courage de parler de ses cauchemars récurrents, et de son passé, passé qui contenait sans doute des explications, aux dires de Romulus. Il le voulait, mais quelque chose retenait encore sa langue quand on abordait ce sujet. Une sorte d'instinct profond qui verrouillait son cœur aussi sûrement que le plus lourd des cadenas. Romulus était toujours désolé, mais il ne voulait pas forcer le petit Skaven Blanc.

Une petite dizaine de jours après son arrivée à Altdorf, il reçut enfin la visite de Félix Jaeger. Celui-ci avait tenu parole, et était revenu s'enquérir de ses progrès. Quand il s'excusa pour son retard, Psody ne lui en tint pas rigueur, à la fois soulagé et heureux de revoir le poète, qu'il jugeait désormais comme son bienfaiteur. Il ne ressentait plus l'envie de lui faire le moindre mal, ce qui améliora d'autant plus son humeur. De son côté, Jaeger constata que le petit Skaven Blanc était désormais plus détendu, plus loquace, moins angoissé.

Le soir même, Steiner le retint à souper, avec Romulus. Ils purent échanger quelques opinions sur l'actualité impériale, mais rapidement, le centre de la conversation redevint le Skaven Blanc. Steiner lui vanta les progrès significatifs effectués grâce au petit homme-rat. Jaeger était content d'apprendre ces bonnes nouvelles, mais avait encore quelques doutes.

- A-t-il eu d'autres crises de démence ou d'envie de meurtre ?

- Non pas. Il a toujours du mal à dormir, mais il n'a pas essayé de blesser quelqu'un ou d'attenter à sa vie.

- J'ai pu avoir quelques conversations avec lui, notamment au sujet de sa religion. Pendant que nous parlions, j'ai pu discrètement… « sonder un peu » son âme, avec la volonté de Shallya. Je n'ai pas senti le mal en lui, maître Jaeger.

- C'est ce que j'ai envie de croire. Encore un peu, et vous parviendrez à l'apprivoiser complètement.

- Il ne s'agit pas de l'apprivoiser, maître Jaeger, expliqua Steiner. Je ne l'oblige à rien. Certes, il est enfermé, pour sa sécurité et la nôtre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant une bête féroce qu'on civilise. Au cours de nos études, nous avons eu l'occasion d'étudier le comportement de quelques Skavens. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont jamais fait preuve de la moindre subtilité. Ils ne parlaient pas le reikspiel, en tout cas pas à nous, mais on sentait bien en les regardant qu'ils avaient très envie de se montrer vraiment violents. Et je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Romulus. Bien sûr, notre jeune invité est un Skaven, il garde encore sa part secrète, mais ce n'est pas un petit sauvage. Il s'est montré vraiment très coopératif lorsqu'il parlait de ses semblables. En revanche, il refuse encore de nous dévoiler son passé.

- Sa fierté est une façon commune de dissimuler sa peur, expliqua Romulus. Même s'il semble plus à l'aise, c'est son instinct de survie qui lui noue la gorge.

- Il faut bien prendre des précautions, maugréa le poète. Vous l'avez dit, on ne peut pas le laisser aller et venir comme ça, il doit encore rester dans sa cellule.

- Ce n'est pas la captivité chez nous qui l'inquiète, maître Jaeger, expliqua le prieur. Notre première conversation m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point il se sent perdu. Il a des visions, il entend des voix dans son sommeil, parfois, des images très violentes hantent ses nuits. Seulement, il refuse de se confier à nous. Il est convaincu que nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre ces visions, nous non plus. Et puis, il y a ce « quelque chose » qui le bloque. C'est comme si ça retenait sa langue.

- Pensez-vous que ce soit son dieu, ce « Rat Cornu », qui l'empêche de parler ?

- J'en doute. En tant qu'homme d'église, j'ai appris à reconnaître les manifestations des dieux. Dans certains cas, j'ai bien décelé une présence autre que celle de la personne à qui je parlais. Ce n'est pas le cas pour lui. Si cette divinité existe, elle ne s'est pas manifestée devant moi. À mon avis, c'est une sorte d'instinct de conversation. Quelque chose de plus fort que pour nous. J'ai déjà parlé à des gens qui m'ont avoué, sous le secret de la confession, des actes hautement répréhensibles. J'étais capable de voir quand ils étaient disposés à le faire, et quand ils ne l'étaient pas. Avec lui, c'est différent. J'ai le sentiment qu'il _veut _parler, mais qu'il ne peut pas, à cause d'un réflexe de défense qu'il ne contrôle pas. Ca n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté. Rappelez-vous que nous avons affaire à un Skaven. Ils ont probablement des automatismes et des réflexes de défense que nous ne connaissons pas encore.

- Romulus, penses-tu pouvoir faire plus ? demanda Steiner. J'aimerais beaucoup l'aider, sincèrement. Même s'il a sans doute fait des bêtises, je suis sûr que dans le fond, c'est un bon garçon.

- Pour qu'on puisse l'aider, il faudrait qu'il nous raconte son histoire, or il n'est pas du tout disposé à le faire, à cette heure. Il nous cache des choses qu'on n'approuverait sans doute pas, et il le sait. Il a peut-être confiance en nous, mais certainement pas en notre justice.

- En fait, quand j'ai eu l'idée de te l'amener, Ludwig, je pensais déjà à quelque chose, une idée que j'espère constructive ; je me demande s'il ne se sentirait pas beaucoup mieux si nous le mettions en relation avec Heike.

Jaeger sentit un frisson parcourir le dos du marchand, alors que son expression se teintait peu à peu d'inquiétude.

- Pour tout te dire, j'y avais pensé aussi, mais cette idée-là ne me plaît pas.

- Pardonnez mon ignorance, maître Steiner, mais qui est Heike ?

- Heike est ma fille, maître Jaeger. Ma fille adoptive. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes études sur les Skavens.

- Votre fille est une spécialiste en la matière ?

- Oui, d'une certaine façon. Mais j'hésite vraiment à la mettre en présence de ce Skaven. Il a beau m'être sympathique à cette heure, il pourrait réagir d'une manière déplacée face à elle. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il puisse la prendre en traître.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « une manière déplacée » ? demanda Jaeger.

- En fait, pour parler franchement, mon ami, je dois vous dire, à propos de Heike...

Ludwig Steiner s'interrompit. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Romulus. Celui-ci dit avec un petit sourire :

- Je crois que Maître Jaeger comprendra. Après tout, si j'en crois ses précédents récits et sa collaboration de ces derniers jours, nous pouvons compter sur sa discrétion.

- Bon…

Le poète ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Ma discrétion ? Y aurait-il un problème avec votre fille ?

- Pas de la manière dont vous pensez, maître Jaeger.

Steiner prit la clochette qu'il gardait à portée de main, et l'agita. Un instant plus tard, la servante qui avait apporté le repas se tint devant lui.

- Magdalena, va dire à Heike de nous rejoindre.

- Euh… vous croyez ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en notre invité. Va !

La jeune femme s'inclina, et quitta la pièce. Jaeger était de plus en plus intrigué.

- Quelque chose me dit que votre fille n'est pas du genre à présenter à n'importe qui… je me trompe ?

- Il faut comprendre, maître Jaeger, dit alors Romulus. C'est une jeune personne adorable, mais une très grande majorité des habitants de l'Empire ne la verrait pas de cette façon.

- Je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie, d'une certaine façon. J'ai eu une famille, auparavant : une femme et un enfant. Or, ma pauvre épouse est décédée en couches, et mon fils a succombé à la maladie deux ans plus tard.

- Je suis navré de l'apprendre, murmura Jaeger, surpris et un peu gêné par la franchise apparente de Steiner.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Jaeger, car si la vie est devenue un brouillard de solitude, un jour, le soleil s'est remis à briller, plus éclatant que jamais. J'ai recueilli Heike alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant, et elle m'a redonné le goût de vivre. Depuis, elle est tout ce que j'ai qui importe, et je ferai tout pour son bonheur.

- On parle de moi ? demanda une voix juvénile.

Une silhouette menue était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage de Steiner s'éclaira.

- Oui, ma fille. Entre donc, nos invités aimeraient te parler.

Jaeger se retourna vers la personne qui approchait à petits pas, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Ah… je commence à comprendre ce que vous entendiez par « spécialiste ».

- Eh oui, mon ami. Heike est ma fille de cœur, mais par le sang c'est une Fille du Rat Cornu.

Le poète n'en revint pas. En effet, l'être qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien un Skaven. Physiologiquement, il y avait de petits signes qui attestaient de son appartenance au beau sexe : le nez fin et court, les hanches plus arrondies, les incisives bien moins longues. Elle était un peu plus grande que Gotrek. Elle portait une houppelande terre de sienne qui contrastait avec sa fourrure claire. Steiner fit un geste vers Jaeger.

- Heike, je te présente maître Félix Jaeger.

- Est-ce possible ? Maître Jaeger ? Le célèbre héros poète ?

Ses grands yeux verts brillèrent, à la fois émerveillés, et un peu intimidés. Elle fit la révérence.

- Mon père m'a souvent lu les récits de vos aventures. C'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer, maître Jaeger !

- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que les faits aient été enjolivés par une publication un peu trop romancée à mon goût, ma Dame, mais j'apprécie le compliment, surtout de la part d'une jeune femme raffinée.

_J'ai appelé un Skaven « ma Dame »…_ songea soudain Jaeger.

- Heike vit ici depuis environ trois ans, expliqua Steiner. Des mercenaires me l'ont amenée pour que je puisse l'étudier, comme les autres. Or, contrairement aux autres, ce n'était pas un monstre pétri de colère. Il a fallu beaucoup de patience pour créer un lien, mais peu à peu, je me suis attaché à elle, et quand j'ai réussi à communiquer avec elle, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était devenue bien plus pour moi. Je l'ai officiellement adoptée, sans préciser sa véritable origine, évidemment.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Jaeger, subitement dévoré de curiosité.

- Grâce à des subterfuges, entre autres Magdalena. Elle « joue son rôle » pendant mes apparitions publiques, et je la présente comme ma fille adoptive sans qu'on ne se pose de question. Personne n'est au courant de l'existence de la vraie Heike à l'extérieur du domaine, hormis Romulus, et vous, maintenant. Inutile de dire ce qui arriverait si le mot se répandait comme quoi un Skaven habite ici, mais je sais que vous saurez garder le secret.

- Si seulement je n'avais que ce secret-là à garder, ironisa le poète. Et je vous félicite. Vous avez là une fille fort bien élevée, et qui s'exprime à merveille.

- Père m'a appris à parler le reikspiel, ainsi que la lecture et l'écriture. Il espérait que je puisse l'aider à comprendre la société des Skavens, et je fais tout ce que je peux en ce sens. De son côté, le prieur Romulus a pu m'aider à ne plus avoir peur et à trouver des réponses à mes nombreux questionnements sur la spiritualité.

Steiner toussota.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Romulus aimerait te parler.

La jeune fille obéit sagement. Romulus reprit la parole.

- Ma jeune amie, je vais aller droit au but. Depuis quelques jours, nous avons un « invité spécial ».

- Oh, vous parlez du Skaven Blanc qui est enfermé dans la cave du pavillon ?

Le marchand fit une petite moue surprise.

- Tu le savais ?

- Euh… Oui, j'ai vu vos assistants préparer le laboratoire, comme à chaque fois.

- Oui, mais comment sais-tu qu'il est _blanc_ ? J'avais pourtant évité de t'en parler. Et j'ai dit au personnel d'en faire autant.

Jaeger sentit un léger frisson hérisser le poil de la Skaven, comme elle avait conscience d'avoir fait une bêtise.

- Je… je dois vous l'avouer, ça fait quelques jours que je l'observe, par le soupirail.

- Tu as fait ça ? demanda Steiner.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, alors que son père adoptif dit d'un ton de reproche :

- Tu te souviens pourtant de ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois ? Tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais approcher de la cellule !

Steiner avait aménagé une petite pièce contiguë avec un soupirail à barreaux qui donnait sur la chambre spéciale, à hauteur de pieds. Il avait pu ainsi surveiller le comportement des Skavens qu'il y avait enfermés et prendre des notes. L'année précédente, la fille-rate avait regardé seule l'un des « pensionnaires » de Steiner, par cette ouverture. Le Skaven l'avait repérée, et manqué de lui agripper la tête en passant le bras entre les barreaux de la grille. La jeune fille s'en était sortie avec seulement une grosse frayeur. Depuis, le marchand avait toujours pris soin de tenir sa fille à l'écart du laboratoire et de ses recherches. Heike releva les yeux, et Jaeger put y voir scintiller une petite larme.

- Vous avez raison, Père, et je n'ai pas d'excuse. Mais… quelque part, j'ai senti que je _pouvais_ le faire. Il y a quelque chose de très particulier chez ce Skaven.

La curiosité de Steiner l'emporta sur la contrariété. Après tout, elle pouvait probablement ressentir quelque chose qu'aucun Humain ne pouvait éprouver ? Il demanda d'une voix plus douce :

- Quelque chose de « particulier » ? Explique-moi.

- Quand j'ai vu les assistants préparer la cellule du laboratoire, j'ai compris qu'un nouveau Skaven allait venir. J'ai éprouvé alors de la peur et du chagrin. J'avais envie de vous en parler, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre de voir si je serais suffisamment forte pour tenir bon. J'ai assisté à l'arrivée du convoi, puis je vous ai discrètement suivis. J'ai attendu dans le couloir, près de la porte du local d'observation. J'étais sur le point de m'en aller, quand j'ai perçu son odeur. D'habitude, les Skavens sentent très mauvais, et émettent des effluves rappelant un mélange de viande moisie et d'urine. Or, cette odeur-là n'était pas du tout désagréable. Alors, la curiosité m'a poussée à le voir, et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il est vraiment spécial, tout blanc, avec ses cornes ! Je connaissais leur existence d'après les livres, mais je n'en avais jamais vu !

Jaeger expliqua alors :

- Ma Dame, vous devez savoir que les Skavens Blancs sont les plus dangereux. Pas physiquement, mais au niveau de l'intellect. Ils sont bien mieux éduqués que les autres, et sont au moins aussi intelligents que vous et moi. Généralement, ils se servent de cette intelligence pour faire le mal, selon notre point de vue. En outre, ils sont capables de manipuler des énergies magiques très puissantes. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en affronter un à plusieurs reprises, et ce n'était pas du beurre !

- Oui, maître Jaeger, mais celui-là n'a rien à voir avec tous ceux qui étaient dans ma ville natale. Il est… différent. Il ne m'inspire pas les mêmes émotions que tous les autres. Il a l'air très triste, aussi. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Compatir au lieu de fuir, c'est ce que Shallya nous enseigne.

- Assurément, mon enfant, approuva Romulus.

- Heike, le prieur Romulus pense que nous pourrions le mettre plus en confiance si tu venais à le rencontrer. S'il parle à un Skaven, il pourrait peut-être se confier plus à lui – donc à toi.

Heike regarda le prieur avec de grands yeux incrédules.

- C'est vrai ? Vous me laisseriez l'approcher ? Pour de vrai ? Oh, quelle joie !

- Je n'approuve pas cette idée, ma fille, dit Steiner. Elle m'inquiète.

- Mais pourquoi, Père ?

Steiner se racla la gorge, et prit délicatement les mains de la jeune fille.

- Heike, tu dois bien comprendre que ce Skaven-là n'est pas comme toi, sur le plan psychologique. Nous pensons que la seule approche qu'il ait pu avoir avec les filles de votre espèce est celle que tu as vue quand tu étais chez eux.

Heike baissa de nouveau la tête, sans mot dire.

_Vu le caractère de ces créatures, j'imagine que la saison des amours ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout pour leurs femmes_, songea Jaeger.

- Tu vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait être risqué.

- Pourtant… il a l'air _vraiment_ différent, Père. Chaque fois que vous ameniez un Skaven ici, je l'entendais crier de colère, griffer les murs et la porte, je sentais son odeur de rage et ça me faisait très peur. Parfois, je comprenais que _lui_ me sentait aussi, ça redoublait sa fureur, et je n'arrivais même plus à dormir, la nuit. Or, celui-ci, il a l'air gentil. Il ne me fait pas penser à une bête en cage. Il n'est pas horrible, non plus ! J'aime le regarder, j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

- Nous lui avons parlé plusieurs fois, votre père et moi-même, expliqua le prieur. Je vous donne raison, il n'est pas comme tous les autres. Déjà, quelqu'un lui a appris à parler le reikspiel, et plutôt bien, en plus. Ensuite, il accepte de communiquer sans se montrer violent, même s'il reste très fermé à son sujet.

- Bien sûr, moi non plus, je ne crains pas de me retrouver devant lui, enchaîna Steiner. Mais ça ne me rassure pas de te laisser seule avec lui. C'est vrai, il n'a pas l'air aussi bestial que ceux qu'on a pu étudier, mais il y a le risque qu'en sentant ta présence, cela lui affole les sens, et qu'il tente de te... faire du mal, tu comprends ?

- Je ne pense pas, Père. Voyez-vous, pendant que je le regardais, lui ne m'a pas vue, or il a perçu mon odeur, j'en suis certaine. Ca ne l'excite pas, au contraire, il semble se tranquilliser au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. J'ai même l'impression qu'il a de moins en moins de mal à s'endormir, et que son sommeil est moins agité, aussi.

- Les gardes m'ont dit qu'il faisait moins de bruit la nuit, confirma Romulus.

- Je veux le rencontrer, Père, reprit Heike. Avec votre permission. S'il est tellement malheureux, ça le réconfortera sûrement de voir qu'il n'est pas seul !

Peu à peu, Steiner sentit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre argument de dissuasion. Il regarda encore Heike dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer, ma chérie, tu le sais. Tu ne le verras que quand tu le souhaiteras, et nous prendrons toutes les précautions, tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il veuille sincèrement se conduire différemment des autres.

- J'ai une bonne première impression. Vraiment, j'ai envie de lui parler. Peut-être que ça lui fera du bien, et que ça me fera du bien, à moi aussi.

- C'est vrai, n'oublions pas qu'elle pourra discuter avec un de ses semblables, ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait, rappela Romulus.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir essayer ?

- Oui, Père, s'il vous plaît. Je resterai prudente, je vous le promets. Et s'il se montre vraiment méchant, je ne chercherai plus à l'approcher. Vous avez ma parole, et je n'y dérogerai pas, cette fois.

Le marchand se tourna vers Jaeger.

- Et vous, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Ma foi, votre fille m'a l'air sûre d'elle, et cela pourrait effectivement amener du positif. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je veux bien l'accompagner. Gotrek viendra aussi, et nous la protégerons.

- Non, maître Jaeger, cela le rendrait trop méfiant. Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler toute seule. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester derrière la porte, au cas où.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Steiner. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir.

- Maître Jaeger, vous resterez prêt à intervenir. Ma fille, si jamais ce Skaven se conduit d'une manière qui te choque, tu crieras le plus fort que tu peux, et vous, maître Jaeger, vous le maîtriserez. Sans le tuer, si possible, après tout, il n'est peut-être pas pleinement responsable du contrôle de ses pulsions, et ce serait dommage de perdre tout ce qu'il pourrait nous apporter sur un coup de tête. Mais Heike passe avant tout, aussi n'hésitez pas à utiliser les grands moyens, s'il le faut, pour protéger la vertu de ma fille.

- Comme il vous plaira, maître Steiner.

Psody était assis en tailleur sur le matelas, les yeux fermés, en train de méditer. Il cherchait au plus profond de son esprit un message, une quelconque indication sur ses visions. Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant continuer à réfléchir, lorsqu'un musc particulier lui chatouilla les narines. Il souleva une paupière, et se retrouva bouche bée, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Bonjour, dit simplement une voix un peu intimidée, mais très amicale.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, se frotta les orbites. Pour être sûr, il se mordilla le bout de la queue. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui se tenait un Skaven. Un vrai Skaven, en chair et en os. Il avait un pelage couleur crème, avec une grande tache brune visible sur la cuisse gauche. Il portait un vêtement de tissu précieux.

- Que… qui es-tu ? articula-t-il en queekish.

- Ah, je regrette, mais je n'ai pas compris, dit le Skaven en reikspiel, d'un air amusé.

- Ah, euh… je voulais dire… que fais-tu ici ? reprit-il dans la langue impériale.

- Je vis ici, j'ai été adoptée par maître Steiner. J'ai attendu très longtemps le moment de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, et jusqu'à présent, je ne suis pas déçue.

Quelque chose titillait le cerveau de Psody. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il avait affaire à un Skaven qui ne voulait pas sa mort immédiate. Un Skaven qui parlait le reikspiel et était habillé avec un vêtement Humain. Il comprit rapidement que celui-ci avait dû passer beaucoup de temps chez les Humains, dont faisait partie son « père », le maître des lieux. Mais il y avait encore autre chose. Cette voix douce et inhabituellement haute, ses traits plus délicats… soudain, il eut une révélation qui expliqua tout.

- Tu… tu es… une femelle ?

- Pour commencer, il faut m'appeler autrement, répliqua la Skaven en levant le doigt avec un sourire malicieux. En reikspiel, « femelle », c'est pour les animaux.

Psody claqua sa main sur sa bouche, et sentit le sang lui embraser les joues. Il repensa à ce que Dame Katel lui avait dit à propos de « bien traiter les dames », et se sentit soudain fort embarrassé. La voix fluette continua :

- Pour moi, tu dois dire « fille », ou « femme ». Ou « Heike ».

- « Heike » ?

- C'est comme ça que mon père m'a appelée. Avant, je n'avais pas de nom.

- Je… je… enfin, mon nom est Psody.

Le Skaven Blanc fut incapable de dire un mot de plus, pétrifié par cette apparition irréelle. À ses yeux, les filles Skavens n'étaient que de misérables créatures grotesques, d'énormes masses de chair et de graisse enfermées dans de sombres caves, pouvant à peine ramper et incapables d'articuler deux mots cohérents. Celle-ci n'avait absolument rien d'une reproductrice ordinaire. Elle ne lui inspirait ni pitié condescendante, ni dégoût. Bien au contraire, il fut assailli par une succession d'émotions toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres alors qu'il la contemplait. Comme son corps était harmonieux ! Comme son visage était captivant, et étincelait de gentillesse ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que c'était son odeur qu'il avait capté ces derniers jours, qui lui avait tenu compagnie, et qui avait peu à peu facilité son sommeil.

- Je… je ne… que me veux-tu ?

- Je souhaite te parler. Faire connaissance avec toi. Partager quelque chose avec toi.

- Mon maître… m'a dit un jour que les feme… les filles Skavens ne pouvaient pas… faire autre chose que pondre. Qu'elles étaient… trop limitées.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il t'a menti. Je n'ai pas encore eu d'enfant, mais j'ai pu me rendre utile jusqu'à présent. J'aide mon père à comprendre les Skavens.

Psody hocha lentement la tête, essayant d'assimiler cette image inédite.

- Mon père et le prieur Romulus m'ont évoqué ta détresse, continua l'apparition. Je la sens, et j'ai très envie de t'aider.

- Romulus t'a appris les lois de sa déesse ?

- Oui, mais même sans cela, j'aimerais vraiment te faire comprendre qu'il y a d'autres façons de vivre pour nous que celle des cités Skavens.

Heike s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Psody. Celui-ci, très intimidé, s'éloigna un peu. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et murmura :

- J'ai vécu dans une ville Skaven, moi aussi. Et tu sais comment ils traitent les filles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou… oui.

- Et je sens que tu es différent de tous les autres. Ton visage est Skaven, mais ton cœur est devenu… autre chose. Comme le mien. Au début, j'étais comme toi. J'étais morte de peur, je ne comprenais rien, sauf que j'allais souffrir toute ma vie, et puis ces gens m'ont trouvée, et m'ont ramenée ici. J'ai rencontré l'homme qui a fait de moi sa fille, j'ai appris et j'ai accepté. Je te donne ma parole que tu peux te fier à ces Humains. Ils ont de bonnes intentions. Je t'en prie, fais-leur confiance.

Elle lui tendit la main. Psody se rappela de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait fait ce geste vers lui, et des enseignements qu'il avait pu en tirer. Il regarda le visage souriant de la jeune fille-rate, puis, très délicatement, prit ses doigts entre ses propres phalanges. Le contact était doux, chaud et tendre à la fois. Enfin, il osa lui rendre son sourire.

Steiner et Romulus étaient en pleine conversation devant un verre de vin, lorsque la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur sa fille adoptive.

- Heike, tu…

Le maître des lieux s'interrompit en voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas seule. Elle tenait Psody par la main. Les deux Humains les regardèrent, surpris désagréablement, mais derrière le Skaven Blanc, Jaeger leva discrètement le pouce, assurant que tout était sous contrôle.

- Eh bien… entrez donc.

Psody s'avança, fit face aux deux adultes, et baissa la tête.

- Monseigneur, prieur Romulus… toute ma vie, j'ai eu peur. C'est comme ça que vivent les Skavens. Or, depuis que j'ai fui leur société et que j'ai appris comment fonctionne la vôtre, je sens que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir peur, et ça me fait perdre la tête. Je suis fatigué, je veux que ça s'arrête. Aidez-moi. Je vous en prie…

Steiner fit un petit geste pour inviter le Skaven à s'asseoir. Il obéit, et reprit d'une voix nouée :

- Je vais vous parler de moi, et de tout ce que j'ai fait. Plus de mensonge, plus de dissimulation. Après, vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de moi.

- Oh, ne soyons pas aussi mélodramatiques, mon jeune ami, plaisanta Steiner.

- Peut-être que vous serez plus à l'aise pour parler si je m'en vais ? suggéra Jaeger.

- Non, maître Jaeger. Vous quatre êtes désormais les personnes à qui j'accepte de me confier. Je ne veux plus rien vous cacher, car je ne le supporterai pas. Seulement, quand j'aurai fini… je comprendrai si vous décidez de me chasser.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera là, répondit Steiner. Détendez-vous, et prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Psody raconta tout, depuis son premier contact rencontre avec ses cinq frères jusqu'à son arrivée à Gottliebschloss. La mise à sac de Niklasweiler, la destruction de la Dryade, la cérémonie pendant laquelle il avait mangé de la malepierre, sa rencontre avec Klaus de Maraksberg qui avait sauvé la vie de Chitik, et qu'il avait abattu d'une balle dans le dos en guise de remerciement. Par respect pour Heike, il ne s'attarda pas sur sa première et seule nuit avec une pondeuse, tous eurent compris ce qui s'était passé. Il confessa également tout ce qu'il avait fait à Brissuc : ses plans pour renverser l'Empire, les Skavens qu'il avait tués pour imposer son autorité, les esclaves qu'il avait torturés pour les rendre plus obéissants. Ensuite, il parla de Katel, qui l'avait recueilli, soigné, et aidé à élargir son champ de vision. Il évoqua ses subterfuges pour perturber le siège de Jourg du Clan Moulder, et arriva ainsi à sa reddition face au seigneur Gottlieb.

Durant tout son récit, personne ne l'interrompit plus de quelques secondes, le temps de poser une ou deux questions simples. Il avait gardé son calme, même si l'émotion avait soulevé son cœur à plusieurs reprises. Mais lorsqu'à la demande du prieur, il parla de ses frères, de la sympathie réconfortante de Diassyon et du dévouement inconditionnel de Chitik, c'en fut trop. Il s'écroula en pleurs sur la table, accablé de remords. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux traité ses frères de sang ! En dehors du fourbe Klur, ils n'avaient jamais été volontairement déloyaux, et l'avaient toujours soutenu. Même le misérable Moly du Clan Pestilens avait peut-être des qualités qu'il n'avait su distinguer.

Psody pleura de longues minutes, avec sincérité. Le prieur sut trouver les mots qu'il faut pour le consoler, il se calma un peu. Mort de fatigue, il regagna docilement sa cellule, accompagné du prieur et de Heike. Resté seul dans son lit, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il trouva le sommeil sans difficulté. Le lendemain, les Humains le laissèrent se reposer. L'après-midi, fait exceptionnel, ils lui permirent même de quitter la cave, et de se promener dans le parc, sous leur surveillance.

Psody put marcher complètement à l'air libre, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son réveil dans cette cellule de Gottliebschloss. C'est ainsi qu'il prit connaissance de la configuration de la propriété.

Le domaine de Ludwig Steiner était plutôt grand. Pas autant que la colonie de Brissuc, bien entendu, mais il comprenait un parc qui nécessitait à vue de nez une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour en faire le tour à pied sans se presser. La pièce dans laquelle il avait été installé faisait partie d'une petite maisonnette située dans un coin au fond du parc. En face, Steiner avait une écurie où étaient logés ses quatre chevaux. Le marchand déconseilla fortement au Skaven Blanc de s'en approcher, car les quadrupèdes étaient très nerveux en présence d'hommes-rats, même Heike. Enfin, de l'autre côté de la propriété, s'élevait le grand manoir. Des sentiers pavés de briques blanches reliaient les différents bâtiments entre eux, et tout le reste était recouvert de pelouse bien entretenue. Quelques arbres poussaient au milieu des zones herbeuses, ainsi que tout le long des hauts murs du domaine.

Steiner expliqua à Psody que tout cet espace se situait derrière la maison. L'avant donnait sur une grande grille qui s'ouvrait directement sur la rue. Le manoir lui-même était très grand : deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée, une aile latérale de chaque côté du bâtiment principal… Elle était sobre, et ne présentait pas de décorations outrancières. En revanche, le parc lui-même était très fourni. Le petit homme-rat découvrit quelque chose qui lui était complètement inédit : l'organisation d'un parc. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir un endroit où la nature était méthodiquement arrangée. Il y avait une sorte de statue de cuivre en forme de poisson d'où sortait de l'eau en permanence. Ce qui surprit le plus le jeune Skaven était tout un espace où poussait une multitude de fleurs multicolores.

Le temps était superbe, le printemps était déjà bien avancé, pour la plus grande joie de Heike, qui montrait chaque plante au Skaven Blanc. Elle parlait avec passion, il écoutait attentivement, et l'atmosphère était détendue. Steiner et Romulus étaient désormais convaincus de la sincérité de leur protégé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jaeger, qui gardait une étincelle de méfiance. Marchant entre les deux autres hommes, il regardait les deux Skavens assis sur un banc, quelques yards plus loin. Il décida d'exprimer ses craintes.

- Honnêtement, prieur Romulus, je ne sais pas si je dois être attendri ou terrifié en les regardant. C'est vrai, avez-vous conscience du danger que nous encourons tous, à présent ? Avoir un Skaven chez vous, c'était déjà plutôt périlleux, mais deux ! Et de sexe opposé, par-dessus le marché ! C'est une tempête sur le point de se déclencher !

Il fit une courte pause avant de suggérer :

- Il serait peut-être plus prudent de castrer Psody.

- Que dites-vous là, maître Jaeger ? s'offusqua Steiner. Est-ce que vous saisissez la portée de vos paroles ? Il est question d'un être intelligent, avec des sentiments et un amour-propre, pas d'un animal ! Vous voyez peut-être une menace, moi, je vois deux enfants heureux de faire connaissance.

- Deux enfants dans leur tête, mais physiologiquement, ils sont bien plus développés, et vous le savez ! répliqua Jaeger. Si nous ne faisons pas attention, ils pourraient être tentés de laisser parler leur instinct de survie de l'espèce. Si l'on en croit les études faites, en moins d'un an, Heike peut donner la vie à plusieurs dizaines d'individus, qui pourront en faire autant deux ans plus tard, et ainsi de suite. Nous nous retrouverions avec toute une colonie sur les bras ! Et là, je ne me fais aucune illusion, si jamais ça arrive, et que ça se sait, et ça se saura car ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas une fois que c'est en marche, c'est le domaine tout entier qui sera immolé par le feu ! Nous aurons tous les prêtres de Sigmar et les chasseurs de sorcière de l'Empire sur le dos !

- J'ai parlé à Psody bien plus longtemps que vous, maître Jaeger, et j'ai appris à le connaître. Ce n'est pas une bête sauvage prête à se jeter sur ma fille à la première occasion, j'en suis sûr, maintenant. Ou alors… vous sous-entendez que ma fille ne serait pas suffisamment responsable ?

En voyant le visage cramoisi de Steiner, Jaeger comprit qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

- Euh… ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, maître Steiner.

Steiner se radoucit, mais avait encore le regard mauvais. Le prieur Romulus intervint :

- J'entends bien vos inquiétudes, maître Jaeger. En tant que prêtre de Shallya, cela fait partie de mes attributions d'enseigner ces choses-là aux jeunes esprits. J'ai pris l'initiative d'en parler avec eux ce matin, avec l'accord de Ludwig, afin de régler cette question. Ils sont parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, et des ennuis que cela pourrait provoquer. D'autre part, même sans ce risque, ils n'ont pas tellement envie de tenter l'expérience à ce jour. Heike ne se sent pas prête pour ça. Même si c'est peut-être la seule occasion qu'elle ait de procréer de manière consentie avec un individu de son espèce, elle préfère attendre d'être sûre de le vouloir ; jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu à le faire avant de rencontrer Psody, supposa Jaeger.

- Elle m'a parlé de la vie qu'elle menait dans sa ville natale, ajouta Steiner. Quand je l'ai recueillie, elle venait à peine d'être en âge pour servir de reproductrice, et n'avait pas encore été… « mise à contribution » par les Skavens. Mais elle a vu comment étaient traitées ses consœurs plus mûres. Et ce qu'elle a vu ne l'a pas tellement encouragé. Il est normal qu'elle ait encore un peu peur.

- Psody l'a très bien compris, Ludwig. Il lui a promis devant moi de ne jamais la toucher sans sa permission. Il m'a aussi avoué que sa première expérience avec une pondeuse a provoqué en lui une réaction plutôt violente – en fait, c'est ce qui a déclenché sa capacité à recevoir des visions de son dieu. Pendant quelques heures, il a perdu la raison, puis il s'est senti très mal. Il n'a jamais su ce qu'il avait fait pendant son état d'absence, mais il ne souhaite pas revivre ça… ou prendre le risque de blesser accidentellement ta fille.

Jaeger n'en revint pas.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que ce Skaven ferait passer le bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre avant le sien ? Une fille, en plus ? Incroyable ! De la prévenance chez un enfant du Rat Cornu… Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres !

- Et donc, ce ne sont pas des animaux poussés par leurs « instincts de survie de l'espèce », contrairement à ce que vous avez pu insinuer, répliqua durement Steiner. Et je vous prierai de tenir votre langue vis-à-vis de ma fille !

Le poète n'osa pas répondre, encore confus d'avoir mésestimé les deux jeunes Skavens devant leur protecteur. Romulus dit alors :

- Je dois prendre congé de vous, il faut que j'aille prendre mon service au temple.

Les deux autres Humains le saluèrent, et il quitta la propriété.

Magdalena, la jeune servante plantureuse, rejoignit les deux Skavens. Le petit homme-rat blanc la salua.

- Bonjour, dame Magdalena !

- Bonjour ! Bonjour, Heike !

- Comment vas-tu, Magda ?

- Très bien !

Psody parut un petit peu surpris.

- Vous vous connaissez bien ?

- Oui, jeune Psody, répondit l'Humaine. J'ai aidé maître Steiner à l'éduquer.

- C'est vrai, elle a été comme une mère, ajouta la Skaven. Et aujourd'hui, c'est un peu une grande sœur.

- En fait, pour tout vous dire, du point de vue des lois d'Altdorf, c'est moi, Heike Steiner, expliqua Magdalena.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Magdalena s'assit à son tour sur le banc pendant que la jeune fille-rate expliqua :

- Vois-tu, chez les Humains, quand un enfant naît dans une famille, ses parents doivent se rendre chez un homme de loi pour déclarer son existence. Il faut remplir des papiers, donner des renseignements… Vous avez ça, chez les Skavens ?

- Rien du tout ! On naît, on est marqué par son chef de Clan, et puis c'est tout !

- Chez nous, ça marche comme ça. C'est utile surtout pour les héritages.

Le petit Skaven Blanc cligna des yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand quelqu'un meurt, normalement, on ne peut pas forcément récupérer tout ce qu'il a n'importe comment, expliqua Magdalena. Le disparu a donné aux hommes de loi des instructions pour savoir comment on répartit ce qu'il avait.

- Ah… Chez les Skavens, quand on trouve un mort, on récupère ce qu'i récupérer, et on laisse le reste par terre.

- Et donc, normalement, un homme qui a des enfants donne à sa mort tout ce qu'il a à ses enfants. Ce n'est pas toujours si simple, mais généralement, c'est comme ça. L'avantage est que c'est bien plus organisé. L'inconvénient, c'est que ça peut causer de gros problèmes. Des familles se sont déchirées parce que les enfants jugeaient que les parts n'étaient pas équitables. Et, régulièrement, certains enfants tuent leurs parents pour obtenir cet héritage.

Psody sentit son front se plisser.

- Tuer quelqu'un qui ne vous attaque pas, c'est interdit, chez les Humains, non ?

- Oui, et tuer quelqu'un pour obtenir son argent est un crime très sévèrement puni, surtout si la victime est l'un de vos parents.

- Jamais cela ne me viendrait à l'idée, ajouta Heike. Mon père est un homme bon, et Shallya interdit de manière absolue de prendre une vie, même pour se défendre.

- D'accord… Heike, ton père a préparé ce… cet « héritage » ?

- Oui. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais c'est un homme très prévoyant. Seulement, il y a un problème : élever un Skaven est une hérésie, et ça peut t'envoyer en prison avant de passer sur le billot. Ma nature est tenue secrète pour le monde extérieur.

- Mon rôle est de me faire passer pour Heike pour les hommes de loi de l'Empire, continua Magdalena.

- Ah, je comprends, maintenant ! réalisa le jeune Skaven Blanc. Pour la société des Humains… vous êtes Heike !

- Eh oui, et jusqu'à présent, ç'a toujours marché.

Soudain, Psody réalisa quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée.

- Mais… mais alors… ça veut dire que tu n'as _jamais quitté ce lieu _?

Le sourire de la jeune fille-rate diminua un peu. Elle se tourna vers Magdalena.

- Mon amie, peux-tu… j'ai besoin de…

- Pas d'inquiétude, je comprends.

La servante se leva, et s'éloigna pour regagner le manoir.

- Je préfère aborder ce sujet sans elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- Non, mais quelque chose me dit que… je dois en parler à toi seul. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, cette nuit. Je crois que nous avons plus de points communs que je pensais, la première fois que je t'ai vu.

- Donc, tu m'avais déjà vu, dans cette cellule. Moi, je t'avais senti.

Le Skaven Blanc réalisa quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas.

- Tu m'as observé tout le temps ?

- Assez longtemps, je l'avoue. Plusieurs fois.

- Même quand j'étais… sans vêtements ?

- Je ne pensais pas à mal, je t'assure ! Je ne te voyais pas comme un vulgaire animal ! Plutôt comme… un Skaven très différent des autres, un Skaven comme j'espérais rencontrer un jour. Je suis désolée si ça te vexe. Je serais vexée, à ta place. Désormais, je ne te verrai qu'en face, quand tu le voudras bien.

Comme il n'y avait ni malice, ni moquerie dans sa voix, le petit homme-rat se radoucit. Après tout, décida-t-il, ce n'était pas bien méchant, et vu comment les Skavens traitaient leurs femmes, il n'était que justice que l'une d'entre elles pût profiter un peu de lui.

- En plus, je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais… moi, je te trouve beau. Tu es beaucoup plus plaisant à regarder que toutes les affreuses créatures répugnantes qui t'ont précédé. Et je sens que ton âme est belle, même si elle est teintée de nuages un peu sombres, qui cachent beaucoup de tristesse. Tu es beau, Psody.

Psody sentit sa figure s'allonger de surprise. Il sentit surtout dans ces paroles quelque chose de profond, quelque chose de décent, quelque chose d'éloquent. Cela finit de le convaincre.

- On m'a déjà dit ça, mais jamais en le pensant. Les Skavens multiplient les flatteries quand ils veulent préserver leur vie, et quand j'ai été nommé Prophète Gris, j'en ai beaucoup reçu. Or, tu… c'est la première fois que j'entends ça, mais que je le ressens, aussi.

- Mes premiers souvenirs sont flous et vagues, et ma vie n'a vraiment commencé qu'entre ces murs. Alors, oui, je ne connais que le domaine Steiner et ses habitants. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds hors de ces murs. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, de marcher au milieu d'une foule. J'ignore les sensations qu'on éprouve en déambulant sur la place d'un marché, en voyageant dans une grande campagne, en se promenant dans un bois, en marchant sur le sable d'une plage, ou tout simplement en étant au milieu d'un groupe de gens comme moi, avec les mêmes attributs. Le monde extérieur m'est interdit, car si on me prenait, je serais exécutée, et mon père emprisonné, ou pire. Tout ce que je connais du monde, c'est seulement grâce aux livres et aux histoires, et je sais que la plupart sont des mythes. Or, tu as connu le vrai monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Chez les Skavens, j'étais quelqu'un d'important, beaucoup m'obéissaient, et je suis sorti à la surface plusieurs fois. Mais, tu sais…

Il vit les yeux verts de la jeune Skaven briller d'envie. Alors, il demanda :

- Comment es-tu traitée, ici

- Très bien ! J'ai un père qui m'aime, qui a tout fait pour moi, et pour qui je ferai tout. J'ai une sœur, j'ai le prieur, et les domestiques les plus proches de mon père. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur eux. Mais toi, un élu de leur dieu ? Tu devais être un exemple à suivre, une idole pour les tiens ?

- Heike… ce n'est pas si simple.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement étonnée.

- Je me souviens très vaguement qu'avec moi, ils… ils me traitaient mal, mais toi, un de leurs élus ? N'avais-tu pas une position privilégiée ? D'accord, ton frère t'a trahi, mais tous les autres ?

- Personne n'est en sécurité chez les Skavens. Ceux qui sont au même niveau passent leur temps à se battre entre eux quand ils ne combattent pas les autres peuples. Seuls les plus forts survivent. Tu m'as vu, je suis petit et faible. Si je n'avais pas reçu le cadeau du Rat Cornu, je n'aurais pas survécu aux pouponnières. Et même si tu es un prêtre de leur dieu, tu n'es pas à l'abri de leur fourberie. Les autres s'aplatissent à tes pieds, mais dès que tu leur tournes le dos, ils essaient de te poignarder-égorger. Ils te méprisent, ils te trahissent à la moindre occasion, et plus ils ont l'air dociles, plus ils sont retors. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé sincèrement… à part Chitik. Je ne l'ai connu que trois lunes – je veux dire trois mois. C'est le seul, avec Diassyon. Lui aussi était bon envers moi. Mais tous les autres avaient peur de moi, me détestaient, m'enviaient, aucun ne m'a jamais parlé comme toi. Quand j'ai été recueilli par la Dame Katel, dans le marais, elle m'a fait comprendre que les Skavens ne savent pas ce qu'est le… la… j'ai oublié le mot ! Ah oui ! L'Amour !

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'Amour ?

- Non.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune Skaven Blanc avait laissé couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Heike posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as raison. Toi aussi, tu as connu une sinistre prison. Cette prison, ce n'était pas une cage, mais la solitude. Même en étant entouré de Skavens, tu t'es toujours senti seul. La solitude est toujours insupportable. Mais je t'aiderai à quitter cette cage-là. Et Romulus aussi. Tout ce qu'il te faut, c'est la clef, et nous allons tout faire pour que tu puisses la trouver, et sortir de ta coquille !

Psody hocha légèrement la tête avec une moue pensive. Soudain, il vit quelque chose qui fit littéralement bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Steiner finissait de résumer ses deux dernières séances de travail avec son invité. Celui-ci, soucieux de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, décida de se montrer complimentant.

- Eh bien ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire est que vous avez fait de sacrés progrès !

- N'est-ce pas, maître Jaeger ? C'est surtout Psody qu'il faut féliciter. Il a vraiment été à la hauteur de mes espérances. Non, il a été bien au-delà. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu confirmer ou réfuter beaucoup d'idées reçues, et en apprendre de nouvelles.

- Vous allez devenir un expert en la matière de Skavens !

- Malheureusement, nous arrivons au bout. Hé, même Psody a ses limites. Il sait beaucoup de choses, mais il est loin de tout connaître.

Jaeger se sentit un peu déçu, mais il comprit.

- Quelle sera la suite du programme, alors ?

- Eh bien, j'ai une promesse à tenir. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, il a finalement accepté de nous dévoiler son passé, il est temps qu'on trouve une signification à ses visions qui le hantent. Romulus lui a proposé de commencer ce travail demain, et j'ai eu une autre idée : je vais écrire à un ami qui est versé dans les arts de la magie.

- Un mage ?

- J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Il connaît notre secret, et s'est lui-même beaucoup impliqué dans mes recherches.

- Bon.

Jaeger rajusta la broche de sa cape de laine rouge.

- Je vais repartir, mein Herr, et quitter la ville. Gotrek et moi avons à faire.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à vous rencontrer, maître Jaeger. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, à l'occasion…

- C'est très généreux de votre part. Je n'y manquerai pas.

Jaeger se promit de ne jamais impliquer le commerçant dans quoi que ce soit, ses alliés ayant une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître par la force des choses.

- N'hésitez pas à me rendre visite à votre prochain passage à Altdorf. Après tout, vous avez peut-être envie de voir comment les choses évoluent pour nos deux petits ratons, vous aussi.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, mein Herr.

Steiner jeta un coup d'œil vers le banc où il avait laissé les deux Skavens, et haussa les sourcils sous une vive surprise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?

Redoutant de voir Psody en train de brutaliser Heike, Jaeger pivota sur ses talons, la main posée sur la garde de son épée.

- Alors ça !

Les deux hommes redescendirent l'escalier donnant sur l'entrée de la maison, et se trouvèrent devant un bien curieux tableau. Steiner en resta bouche bée, surpris au suprême degré par l'attitude de sa fille.

Heike était par terre, en train de rire. Elle riait à gorge déployée, comme jamais le marchand ne l'avait entendue. Elle se tenait les côtes, elle se roulait dans l'herbe, elle fut même obligée de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Cela n'étonna guère Steiner quand il vit la posture de Psody. Le petit homme-rat était suspendu en haut d'un petit arbre, cramponné au tronc, tremblant de tous ses membres, en train de gémir « Faites-le partir ! Faites-le partir ! ». Au pied de l'arbre se tenait le petit chat de la propriété, qui regardait ce drôle d'oiseau d'un air intrigué.


	18. Hors de la ratière

Dans la cellule, la tension montait avec la température. Depuis deux jours, les Skavens n'avaient rien reçu à manger, ni à boire. L'atmosphère était moite et étouffante, l'air devenu irrespirable. Les tympans des hommes-rats vibraient sous le bourdonnement constant des milliers de mouches qui volaient au-dessus d'eux. Ils étaient tous trempés de sueur, et tâchaient de remuer le moins possible, pour économiser la plus petite étincelle d'énergie. Pas un ne disait mot. Aucun ne savait précisément ce qui allait se passer, ni quand, et tous étaient terrorisés, même s'ils n'osaient pas le montrer.

Un seul d'entre eux ne pouvait retenir sa peur. C'était le plus jeune du groupe. Ce petit Skaven au pelage beige tacheté de noir se tenait le bras, larmes aux yeux. C'était un des tirailleurs de Diassyon. Son nom était Kapish. Pendant l'assaut des maraudeurs, il avait été renversé par un des chevaux, et s'était cassé le bras. Comme il n'avait rien trouvé dans la cage pour se fabriquer une attelle, il avait dû s'en passer. La blessure avait empiré, ses muscles et ses tendons avaient enflé sous son pelage, et la douleur était devenue atroce.

- J'en peux plus ! pleurnicha le Skryre. On est fichus-perdus !

- Tais-toi, grommela son voisin.

- On va tous crever ici ! gémit encore Kapish, sa voix de plus en plus aiguë jusqu'à l'hystérie. J'ai pas envie ! J'ai peur-peur !

Excédé, Rool attrapa une pierre et la lança vers le Skryre. Le caillou s'écrasa à deux pouces du crâne du Skaven beige, qui sursauta et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il ne dit plus rien, trop effrayé.

Personne d'autre n'avait réagi. Tous savaient que les effluves de panique étaient contagieuses chez les Skavens, et qu'il était préférable de les réprimer le plus tôt possible. Et pourtant, ils n'en pensaient pas moins. La peur n'était pas la seule chose qui tiraillait l'estomac des fils du Rat Cornu. Tôrkh du Clan Moulder était particulièrement nerveux.

- Manger… Je veux manger !

- Y veulent nous affamer ! couina un deuxième.

- Tous crever-clamser d'faim, pus rien à manger-manger ! pleurnicha un troisième.

Tôrkh pivota lentement vers le fond de la cellule.

- Si, il reste quelque chose.

Il grinça des dents en distinguant ce qu'il convoitait. Près du mur, il y avait le corps de Moly du Clan Pestilens. La pourriture, déjà bien présente en lui avant, le dévorait avec deux fois plus d'avidité. Sa carcasse décrépite émettait une forte odeur de charogne, et des centaines de mouches tournaient autour de lui. Sa peau tombait par endroits, ses muscles noircis à l'air libre grouillaient d'asticots, toute sa poitrine était devenue un foyer d'infection, mais en cherchant bien, il y avait forcément encore de quoi se nourrir. Tôrkh avait bien envie de grignoter un bras ou une jambe du Moine de la Peste, mais il subsistait un obstacle.

Diassyon du Clan Skryre avait déplacé le corps inanimé du Pestilens, et ne s'en était plus éloigné. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, qui était encore plus fiévreux que d'habitude. Sa respiration chuintait, et dès qu'un Skaven autre que Chitik approchait, il se redressait avec un sifflement agressif. Il était bien décidé à protéger la dépouille de son frère le plus longtemps possible, et en faire un repas n'était pas une option pour lui.

Sa détermination irritait Tôrkh.

- Chitik, tu veux bien expliquer à ce dégénéré que ça ne sert à rien, ce qu'il fait ?

- Tu m'as vu essayer, Tôrkh. Il ne veut rien savoir.

Kapish se leva d'un bond, et courut vers son chef.

- Chef, chef ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous avez une idée ! Vous avez un cerveau tellement génial-puissant ! Vous pouvez forcément trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là !

Hélas, le Skaven brun semblait complètement absent. Son brillant intellect paraissait noyé dans un brouillard toxique composé de pus, de larves et de viande avariée. Aucun Skaven ne comprenait pourquoi, à part Chitik, bien sûr. Au plus profond de son esprit torturé, Diassyon ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, de la culpabilité. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour son pitoyable frère. Lui, le plus malin de la portée, se sentait responsable, et ce tragique événement était non seulement un échec, mais aussi une perte terrible.

Rien de tout cela ne venait à l'esprit du dresseur de rat-ogre. Il se traîna vers le Technomage. L'odeur lui souleva le cœur. Quand il se trouva à moins d'un yard, il grogna :

- Diassyon… Arrête ça.

Diassyon releva la tête en un sursaut, et siffla de colère. Un long filet de salive s'écoula d'entre ses dents, et goutta sur le sol poussiéreux. Tôrkh reprit :

- Diassyon, laisse nous-en un bout.

Cette fois, le Skaven brun poussa un jappement bref et sauvage.

- Pas… pas touche !

Le Moulder s'impatienta davantage.

- Tu t'accroches à ce cadavre comme une mouche à une grosse crotte ! C'est inutile ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui, Diassyon !

- Laissez… laissez-le… laissez-le tranquille…

- Lui, par contre, il peut encore se rendre utile une dernière fois. Nous avons faim. J'ai faim ! _J'ai faim !_

- Moi aussi ! hurla un deuxième Skaven.

- Et moi aussi-aussi ! crissa un troisième.

- Vous… vous serez tous… malades ! glapit encore Diassyon. Comme lui !

Cet argument fut plus convaincant pour les Skavens, qui ne bougèrent plus. Ils reculèrent, se concertèrent à mi-voix. Quand ils eurent terminé, Tôrkh s'avança de nouveau.

- Diassyon, nous préférons prendre le risque. Si nous mangeons, nous serons peut-être malades, mais on aura une chance de s'en sortir. Si nous ne mangeons pas, nous mourrons tous de faim à coup sûr.

- Ne touche pas… à mon frère… ou tu le regretteras !

- Tu n'es pas en état de te défendre contre nous tous ! Maintenant, j'en ai assez ! Soit tu nous laisses manger, soit on te tue, et on vous bouffera tous les deux !

La main de Chitik se posa lourdement sur l'épaule de Tôrkh et le fit pivoter de force.

- Si tu tapes Diassyon, je te tue.

Mais le Moulder était dans un tel état que le Skaven Noir ne l'impressionnait plus.

- Enfin, Chitik, fais quelque chose ! Si nous ne reprenons pas des forces, nous allons tous crever ici ! J'ai faim, j'ai faim !

- Moi aussi, mais je ne laisserai personne toucher à mes frères.

Tôrkh recula, excédé.

- Ah, ces histoires de frères, de liens de sang, ça n'apporte que des problèmes ! Pourquoi Vellux a-t-il eu cette idée idiote ?

Une nouvelle fois, il prit à partie les autres Skavens, et montra du doigt la Vermine de Choc.

- Hé, et si on le tuait, lui ? Il doit bien y avoir assez de carne sur ses os pour tout le monde ! Diassyon n'aura plus personne pour le protéger, et on pourra profiter de Moly !

Chitik recula, et leva les pattes, prêt à se défendre. Les cinq Skavens qui suivaient Tôrkh hésitèrent. Même si la captivité l'avait affaibli, Chitik restait un adversaire redoutable, et dans leur état, même à six contre un, l'issue était incertaine.

Le Skaven Noir réfléchit de son côté. Un bon moyen de calmer tout le monde était de tuer l'un des Skavens. Il voulut s'occuper de Tôrkh, mais pensa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Les cinq autres Skavens risquaient d'être en colère, et de l'attaquer. Il remarqua alors Kapish, assis plus loin. Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le jeune Skryre. Quand il fut près de lui, ce dernier releva la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca me plaît pas, Kapish.

Et le Skaven Noir attrapa d'une main Kapish par la peau du cou, et le releva.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chitik le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un œil navré mais résigné. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Kapish sanglota, terrorisé :

- Non ! Non ! Fais pas ça, Chitik ! Non !

Mais le grand Skaven Noir ne l'écouta pas. D'un mouvement sec, il lui brisa le cou. Le malheureux Skaven tressaillit encore une seconde, puis tomba à terre comme un pantin désarticulé. Chitik empoigna le corps désormais inerte de Kapish, le souleva d'une main, et balaya l'assistance du regard. Tous les Skavens le regardaient, médusés, en dehors de Diassyon qui était toujours penché sur Moly.

La Vermine de Choc repéra Tôrkh. Il jeta Kapish dans sa direction. Le jeune Skaven s'écrasa au pied du Moulder. Chitik gronda :

- Comme ça, il n'a plus peur, il n'a plus mal, et tu as ta mangeaille. Alors régale-toi, et laisse mes frères tranquilles !

Tôrkh se jeta sur Kapish sans attendre, et mordit à belles dents dans sa chair, rapidement imité par ses cinq compères. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se disputer la viande et les tripes du malheureux petit Skryre.

Diassyon n'avait pas réagi, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Moly. Et puis soudain, les rideaux coulissèrent de nouveau, révélant l'arène.

Quatre Mutants attendaient de l'autre côté des barreaux, et brandissaient de bien curieux appareils. Le Skryre crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de lances-feu, mais ils paraissaient complètement organiques, et ressemblaient davantage à d'énormes scarabées multicolores accrochés au dos des mutants, avec un long appendice terminé par un cône de corne. Aescos Karkadourian s'avança.

- Alors, mes amis, êtes-vous bien installés ? J'ai à cœur de voir mes invités le plus à l'aise possible !

Le sorcier de Slaanesh ricana quand il entendit les sifflements et couinements enragés des prisonniers.

- J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de pimenter encore un peu notre relation. Je vais vous donner encore une chance, les rats géants. Je vous avais dit que si l'affreux Skaven tout pourri l'emportait sur ma créature, vous seriez libres. Il a échoué, mais je suis prêt à renouveler le pari, avec toi, la grande brute noire.

Chitik n'avait pas compris tous les mots du discours de Karkadourian, mais avait saisi le sens général. Il approcha des barreaux pour mieux parler avec le sorcier.

- Vois-tu, Skaven, je me suis occupé de ton chef. Une flèche de malepierre, et adieu le gros rat noir. Puis la magie m'a permis d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ton ami, qui a littéralement perdu la tête. Les autres ont fini sous les coups de mes maraudeurs. Quatre d'entre eux ont toutefois retenu mon attention. Toi, ton autre camarade qui couine au fond de la cellule, et les deux autres qui ne disent rien. Eux trois pourraient être de beaux sujets d'expérience. Et toi, j'aimerais savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller. Je vais te tester de la même façon que l'autre Skaven maladif.

Chitik sentit l'écume lui monter à la bouche, à l'évocation de Moly. Karkadourian continua :

- J'ai terminé de nouvelles créations, et il est temps de les essayer. Si tu les vaincs, je vous libère tous. Sinon, tu mourras, et tous les autres te suivront l'un après l'autre. Je n'ai pas si souvent l'occasion de faire des expériences sur les Skavens, autant en profiter.

Diassyon, qui avait écouté la chose-homme, déglutit. Il s'approcha doucement de Chitik, et posa sa main sur son dos.

- Tous nos espoirs reposent sur toi, frère. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Écoute-moi bien, Chitik : tu vas te battre contre les créatures de ce satané sorcier.

- Je peux le faire, frère !

- Je pense aussi, mais la pondeuse maudite risque de te faire tourner la tête comme Moly.

- Je ne me laisserai pas avoir !

- Je le sais bien, mais tu dois faire attention ! Cette femelle est comme celles de la colonie : son odeur peut t'ensorceler, et te faire perdre toute ton envie de te battre !

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire, à ton avis ?

Karkadourian ordonna :

- Assez de bavardages ! Ouvrez la cage. Grosse bête, je te donne trente secondes pour sortir. Si tu traînes, ou si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, mes cracheurs d'acide vous feront tous fondre !

Le sorcier quitta l'amphithéâtre pour regagner sa place, en hauteur, pendant qu'un cinquième Mutant – une chose-homme grasse avec trois bras et des protubérances écailleuses saillantes sur les pommettes – approcha en levant un trousseau de clefs. Le Skaven Noir trembla nerveusement. Diassyon posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- T'es notre seule chance, Chitik ! Le plus fort d'entre nous !

- Déchaîne-toi, et tue-tue ! ajouta Rool, impatient de voir le sorcier massacré.

Tôrkh ne dit rien, mais Chitik discerna la lueur sanguinaire au fond de ses yeux. La chose-bizarrre ouvrit la porte, et la Vermine de Choc sortit. Le gardien referma la grille et quitta prestement l'arène, accompagné des quatre cracheurs, laissant seul le Skaven Noir.

Chitik leva les yeux vers la tribune. Il vit le sorcier s'installer sur son fauteuil. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses crocs serrés de colère.

_Je ne suis pas un pauvre Moine de la Peste à moitié bouffé par la pourriture ! Tes créatures, je vais toutes les écrabouiller-démolir !_

La grande grille s'ouvrit. Le Skaven Noir entendit un son qui faisait penser à un hennissement de cheval, en plus aigu. Deux créatures entrèrent dans l'arène – plutôt deux choses-femmes à pinces montées sur des animaux grotesques, qui ressemblaient vaguement à des chevaux. Les quadrupèdes avaient la peau noirâtre, lisse et légèrement visqueuse comme celle d'une grenouille, leurs sabots étaient pourvus de longues griffes, leurs dents pointues jaillissaient de leur gueule écumante, et une lueur rougeâtre étincelait dans leurs yeux. Les choses-femmes éclatèrent d'un rire strident, et talonnèrent leur monture. Les deux chevaux s'élancèrent, et trottèrent prestement autour du Skaven Noir, formant un cercle. Des nuages de poussière se soulevèrent sous le fracas des sabots griffus. Chitik restait les jambes fléchies, les mains levées, prêt à réagir. L'une des choses-femmes rompit le cercle et fonça vers lui en tendant en avant sa redoutable pince. Chitik roula sur le côté, évita l'attaque. L'autre était déjà sur lui, et s'apprêtait à le renverser. L'animal se campa sur ses pattes arrière avec un furieux barrissement, et se laissa tomber en avant de tout son poids. Une fois encore, la Vermine de Choc esquiva le coup de justesse d'un bond vers l'arrière.

Il cria de rage, excédé. Il était temps de rendre les coups. Il se jeta sur l'une des bêtes, toutes griffes dehors, et les planta dans la chair élastique du cheval. La créature hennit de douleur. La chose-femme frappa d'un revers de la pince le museau de l'homme-rat. Le Skaven Noir roula sur le sable, mais se releva dans le mouvement. Son poil était hérissé, sa respiration haletante, et le sable et la sueur le démangeaient. Il plissa les yeux, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, alors que les deux chevaux s'étaient remis à tourner autour de lui, lentement. L'une des choses-femmes ulula, et les deux montures tirèrent une longue langue dure comme la lanière d'un fouet. En un éclair, Chitik sentit ses deux poignets enserrés si fort que le sang ne circula plus dans ses doigts. Les deux montures reculèrent, et la Vermine de Choc se retrouva les bras écartelés. Il éprouva une vive douleur aux tendons, forte mais encore supportable.

Le plus grave était l'arrivée d'un troisième Mutant, lui aussi sur une monture surprenante, une sorte de gigantesque poulet sans plumes, avec une longue trompe de chair en guise de bec. Le cavalier lui-même portait un vêtement de cuir bouilli et un long tentacule pourvu de protubérances pointues d'ivoire jaillissait d'entre ses omoplates. Il brandissait une longue épée à la lame dentelée. De sa main libre, il claqua du doigt vers Chitik, et l'oiseau géant courut en avant.

Dans la cage, les Skavens poussèrent des cris paniqués. Diassyon couina si fort qu'il sentit ses cordes vocales se fêler.

Chitik ne voyait plus que l'épée au tranchant en dents de scie se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir. Avec un mugissement sauvage, il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses deux bras, et finit par les rapprocher. Les deux bêtes à peau de grenouille dérapèrent sur le sol, irrésistiblement entraînées par la force musculaire extraordinaire du Skaven Noir, puis se percutèrent. Pas violemment, mais elles étaient suffisamment proches l'une de l'autre pour se retrouver sur le chemin de l'oiseau déplumé à trompe. Le cavalier fit un autre geste pour stopper la course de sa monture. Chitik mordit coup sur coup les deux langues qui le retenaient toujours, et les sectionna. Les deux chevaux piaffèrent de douleur en secouant la tête, envoyant quelques giclées de sang aux alentours.

Le Skaven Noir sentait toujours les langues poisseuses sur ses avant-bras, mais il était libre. Le poulet géant leva la trompe avec un fort bruit de succion. Chitik devina que la créature allait tenter de cracher quelque chose sur lui. Il eut raison. Elle envoya un flot de vomi jaunâtre et fumant, qui passa à ras de sa hanche.

L'une des choses-femmes, celle sur le cheval blessé, s'élança de nouveau. Chitik bondit en avant, attrapa à deux mains la tête de la monture et fit une torsion si violente qu'il la renversa sur le sol. La chose-femme perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa selle. La Vermine de Choc en profita pour lui déchirer la gorge de ses griffes. La chose-femme s'écroula dans un gargouillement surpris.

Chitik leva les bras avec un rugissement de défi. Dans la cage, les Skavens couinaient de joie, encourageaient leur camarade. Mais le combat n'était pas terminé, et déjà le Mutant sur le poulet géant revenait à la charge, en agitant son épée. Le Skaven Noir anticipa le coup, et sauta derechef, agrippant à deux mains le bras de son adversaire. Il plaqua la chose-bizarre sur le sol, et la mordit au cou. Ses puissantes mâchoires découpèrent le cuir, la chair et le cou aussi facilement que s'il avait planté ses dents dans une motte de beurre. Un sang chaud, épais et mousseux jaillit à flots, éclaboussant son pelage noir.

Une fois de plus, les autres prisonniers acclamèrent la Vermine de Choc. Karkadourian eut une petite moue admirative. La bagarre allait rapidement se terminer, mais le spectacle était de qualité. Et toujours, il prenait des notes, veillant à n'oublier aucun détail.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose-femme sur cheval à peau de grenouille. Elle semblait avoir compris que l'homme-rat était un redoutable adversaire, et resta en retrait, comme si elle réfléchissait sur la conduite à tenir. Chitik eut alors une idée. Il retourna d'un coup de pied le corps flasque du Mutant, révélant son tentacule dorsal. Il empoigna fermement le serpent de chair rugueuse, et fit tournoyer de plus en plus vite la chose-bizarre au-dessus de sa tête. Il la lança à toutes forces vers la chose-femme. Celle-ci, surprise par un tel culot, tira sur les rênes de son cheval, l'obligeant à faire quelques pas de côté. Le projectile improvisé s'écrasa dans un craquement contre la paroi de pierre de l'arène. Le Skaven Noir ne laissa pas de répit à la chose-femme. Il s'empara de l'épée du Mutant, courut aussi vite qu'il put vers sa proie, et planta la lame dentelée dans le crâne du cheval. Il fendit sa tête de haut en bas, et la monture trépassa en un instant. Elle vacilla, avant de tomber sur le côté.

La chose-femme à pince ne se laissa pas avoir comme l'autre. Elle descendit d'un bond de sa position, et se reçut en souplesse sur le sol. Elle leva la pince devant son visage, et recula, sans quitter Chitik du regard. Elle fit quelques pas de côté, lentement, prête à répondre à tout assaut de la part du grand Skaven Noir. Puis elle fléchit ses jambes, comme elle s'apprêtait à courir vers lui, mais elle se retourna brusquement, fit un immense saut vers le poulet géant, et atterrit pile sur la selle. Chitik comprit ce qu'elle allait faire, et qu'il fallait donc agir très vite. Il se précipita vers la chose-femme, et vit la trompe du poulet géant se redresser. Il attrapa le membre rose et flexible et le poussa vers le haut, orientant de force l'extrémité évasée vers la cavalière. Celle-ci fut éclaboussée par le jet de vomi de la bête. Elle hurla de douleur, tomba au sol. L'acide la rongea à une vitesse effrayante, et ses souffrances ne durèrent que quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle ne cessa de crier et de se contorsionner.

Le Skaven Noir poussa un long glapissement aigu, heureux d'être victorieux. Mais le sorcier ne parut guère contrarié.

- Bravo, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une redoutable bête sauvage ! Ton instinct primitif t'a bien aidé, homme-rat. Voyons s'il va t'emporter !

Chitik savait déjà à quoi le sorcier faisait allusion, et il ne put réprimer un frisson craintif. Son unique oreille pivota en entendant un gazouillis charmant. Il pivota sur ses talons, tournant le dos à ses compagnons, pour se retrouver face à _elle_.

Elle était là. La femelle au minois enjôleur, au corps harmonieux à en perdre la raison, si joliment décoré de peintures multicolores, à la démarche hypnotique, et au rire si agréable à écouter. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si elle était impressionnée par le grand Skaven Noir, sa queue ornée d'un dard de guêpe frétilla et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire gourmand. Chitik vit, l'espace d'un instant, sa langue fourchue passer sur son menton. Elle avait l'intention de bien s'amuser avec lui.

- Te laisse pas faire, Chitik ! cria Tôrkh.

- Tue-la sans hésiter ! tonna Rool.

- Venge Moly ! glapit Diassyon.

- Broie-écrase-la !

- Arrache-lui la tête !

- Et la queue !

Les cris des Skavens redoublèrent d'intensité. Pour éviter de tomber dans le piège, le mieux était d'en finir au plus vite. Il tendit les pattes en avant, prêt à saisir la pondeuse, et courut vers elle.

Soudain, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, il s'arrêta net, stoppé par quelque chose de complètement inédit.

L'odeur.

La femelle émettait un parfum. Cela ressemblait au musc des pondeuses de Brissuc, mais avec un effet dix fois, vingt fois, cent fois plus intense que d'habitude. Il se rappela certaines nuits passées dans la pouponnière, et des sensations plaisantes qu'il ressentait pendant qu'il ensemençait une reproductrice. Or, même au plus fort de ces moments, il n'avait pas éprouvé le quart de ce qui secouait maintenant son système nerveux.

Le grand Skaven Noir avala sa salive. La créature était à présent à moins d'un yard de lui. Elle gloussa, dodelina de la croupe, et lui présenta son bassin en écartant les cuisses.

Dans la cellule, les Skavens paniquèrent, et poussèrent des crissements désespérés.

Le parfum de la femelle était de plus en plus enivrant. Chitik comprit pourquoi Moly avait hésité.

_Moly… Il est mort heureux. Il ne souffre plus. Dois-je vraiment le venger ?_

Contrairement à Moly, il s'était déjà accouplé de nombreuses fois, et pourtant il n'était pas plus facile pour autant de résister à la tentation. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle attirance, un tel engouement. Le désir lui démangeait le bas-ventre presque douloureusement. Tout autour de lui tourbillonnait, ses tympans étaient comme feutrés par du coton, seule la pondeuse apparaissait clairement dans son champ de vision. Soudain, derrière lui, une voix hystérique l'appela. C'était Diassyon.

- Chitik ! Chitik !

Au plus profond de son esprit, son instinct lui chuchota qu'il devait prêter une attention plus importante à cette voix, même s'il fallait se détourner un instant de cette source de pur bonheur. Il tourna lentement la tête. Les doigts graciles de la femelle lui effleurèrent la joue, invitant lentement le Skaven Noir à la regarder encore, mais il tint bon, et focalisa ses yeux sur le Skaven brun. Il le vit jeter quelque chose dans sa direction. Le petit paquet roula sur le sable jusqu'à ses pieds. C'était quelque chose de clair et duveteux. Il sentit son front se plisser de perplexité. La curiosité le poussa à se pencher, et à ramasser cet objet. Il contempla de plus près sa prise, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une touffe de poils couleur crème encore rattachés à un lambeau de peau grand comme sa main. Il renifla, et reconnut l'odeur de son frère.

_Moly !_

Mais oui, il tenait bien un morceau de la peau du malheureux Pestilens, morceau que Diassyon venait de prélever sur son cadavre. Il le coinça dans ses narines, s'imprégnant ainsi du musc de Moly, et les phéromones de la créature de Karkadourian n'eurent plus le moindre effet sur lui. Il ne vit plus une femelle attirante à en perdre la tête, mais la répugnante créature qui avait tué son frère bien-aimé.

La pondeuse caressait lentement et doucement sa poitrine musculeuse. Le Skaven Noir sentit son faciès se renfrogner de dégoût. Il posa sa patte gauche sur l'épaule de la femelle, puis enroula les doigts de sa patte droite autour de son cou, et serra. Elle ne sourit plus, et commença même à se débattre alors qu'il tirait avec une force abominable. Elle poussa un cri tellement aigu et tellement puissant qu'il en eut mal aux tympans, mais il ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Il rabattit la main droite en arrière, et brisa la nuque de la bête, puis la tordit dans l'autre sens, et lui arracha la tête avec un grondement de rage. Il repoussa le corps d'un coup de patte, et jeta la tête sur le sable.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'arène. Chitik s'arracha du nez le fragment de peau, serra les poings, et leva la tête vers Karkadourian, à qui il adressa un terrible rugissement.

Le sorcier était sans voix, littéralement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se leva d'un bond, et montra du doigt le Skaven Noir en criant quelque chose dans la langue des choses-hommes. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les quatre choses-bizarres munies de scarabées géants entrèrent au pas de course, sous la direction de la grosse chose-bizarre à trois bras.

Tous les Skavens poussèrent des exclamations rageuses, ils ne furent pas surpris par un tel parjure. Chitik saisit le cadavre de la pondeuse, et s'en servit comme bouclier pour éviter d'être aspergé par l'un des jets d'acide. Il lança son paquet vers le Mutant, fit une roulade sur le côté vers l'un des chevaux, et récupéra l'épée dentelée. D'un mouvement sec du bras, il l'envoya dans le ventre d'une deuxième chose-bizarre qui fut projetée en arrière.

Les deux cracheurs d'acide encore debout restèrent en retrait, prêts à envoyer leur giclée mortelle vers la Vermine de Choc. Le gros geôlier, en revanche, qui n'avait jamais vu un prisonnier survivre à l'arène de son maître, était fou de rage, et fonça sur le Skaven Noir sans réfléchir. Deux de ses trois bras brandissaient une lourde masse. Chitik avait bien l'intention de le désarmer et le casser en deux. Brusquement, il fut pris d'une sensation indescriptible. Il crut d'abord à un vertige, puis le monde entier sembla se renverser autour de lui. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il n'entendit plus qu'un vague bourdonnement. Avait-il pris un mauvais coup sans s'en rendre compte, ou plutôt… le sorcier lui avait jeté un sort !

Une vive douleur aux orteils le fit sursauter. Il baissa les yeux, et vit la peau de son pied fumer, brûlée par quelques gouttes d'acide. Et soudain, une abominable souffrance explosa dans son dos. Il cria, et se retrouva sur le genou.

- Chitik ! couina Diassyon en voyant le gros Mutant frapper son frère.

La Vermine de Choc avait envie de fermer les yeux, et de tout abandonner, mais la voix du jeune Technomage lui rappela qu'il n'était pas le seul dont il devait se soucier. Il eut alors une idée. Il rassembla ses forces pour se relever. Ses sens étaient plus ou moins revenus, et il distinguait à nouveau le geôlier. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à le cogner une nouvelle fois. Chitik tourna sur lui-même, et balança sa queue annelée vers la chose-bizarre. Celle-ci encaissa à moitié le choc, mais se retrouva déstabilisée. La ruse du Skaven Noir avait réussi. Le geôlier trébucha, et par réflexe, avec son bras libre, il se raccrocha à quelque chose… l'un des barreaux de la cage des Skavens.

Aussitôt, quatre paires de bras agrippèrent le gardien, le compressèrent contre les barreaux, et le taillèrent en pièces. Trop surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de crier, et mourut en quelques instants. Diassyon avait arraché à son ceinturon les clefs de la cellule, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Les Skavens bondirent hors de la cellule avec des hurlements rageurs. Les cracheurs d'acide voulurent les arrêter dans leur élan. Deux fils du Rat Cornu se retrouvèrent sur le sable, rongés par l'acide jusqu'aux os, mais les dangereuses créatures tombèrent tout aussi rapidement.

Catastrophé, le sorcier saisit une lampe à huile, et la fracassa contre l'une des lourdes tentures décoratives qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Il saisit un arc accroché au mur, et tira une flèche dans la mêlée avant de filer. Un Guerrier des Clans s'effondra en se tenant le ventre. Il couina de souffrance et de terreur en voyant des vers et des scolopendres jaillir de la blessure. Rool ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il ramassa la masse du Mutant gardien, et éclata la tête du pauvre bougre.

Diassyon fut le dernier à quitter la cage. Il clopina sur le sable ensanglanté, chercha fébrilement du regard le grand Skaven Noir. Un cri mourut au fond de son gosier quand il vit la forme large de Chitik, étalé par terre, inanimé. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à la Vermine de Choc.

- Chitik… Chitik…

Il le poussa du bout des doigts, une fois, deux fois, mais l'autre ne réagit pas. Le malheureux Skryre sentit de nouveau des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'allongea près du Skaven Noir.

- Je… ne te quitterai… pas. Jamais.

Il baissa les paupières, se blottit contre son frère, et attendit la fin.

Soudain, Chitik sursauta avec un grognement, et se remit debout. Diassyon, surpris au suprême degré, resta sur le dos, les yeux comme des soucoupes, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire soulagé. Le Skaven Noir rit à son tour, et l'aida à se relever.

- Il faut plus que ça pour tuer un Puissant, frérot ! Partons vite-vite !

Le Skaven Noir pivota vers la sortie, mais le Skaven brun le saisit par le bras.

- Attends !

Le Skryre regardait fixement l'intérieur de la cage. Le corps de Moly traînait toujours dans le coin.

- On ne peut pas le laisser ici !

- Tu veux l'emmener ? Pourquoi ? demanda Chitik.

Diassyon voulut répondre, mais aucun argument ne lui vint à l'esprit. En effet, les Skavens ne se souciaient jamais du sort de leurs disparus, et abandonnaient les morts derrière eux sans hésiter. Le Skaven brun avait conscience qu'un tel attachement n'était pas normal.

_C'est mon frère ! Mais en même temps, Chitik a raison ! Que dirait Vellux ?_

Il eut alors une inspiration. Personne n'allait profaner le corps de Moly en le mutilant davantage. Il chercha du regard, et vit enfin quelque chose qui allait lui servir.

- Amène-le par ici ! J'ai une idée !

Le Skaven Noir se précipita de nouveau dans la cellule. Le Skryre se saisit de l'une des épaisses tentures décoratives, qui était tombée sur le sable, et la déploya par terre. Quand Chitik revint, le cadavre du Pestilens flanqué sur l'épaule, Diassyon lui montra du doigt la toile tendue.

- Pose-le au milieu !

La Vermine de choc obéit, et déposa délicatement le Moine de la Peste sur le rideau.

- Bien. Maintenant, va vite me chercher du feu.

Le Skaven Noir comprit ce que le Skryre voulait faire. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, et partit décrocher une torche. Diassyon s'agenouilla près du corps de son frère et le serra une dernière fois contre son cœur. Il murmura à son oreille :

- Je suis sûr que tu es d'accord. Sois heureux-content près du Rat Cornu, Moly !

Puis il se résigna à relâcher son étreinte. Il enroula le cadavre dans la tenture. Chitik revint avec son flambeau. Diassyon murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Fais-le, je t'en prie. Moi, je ne peux pas.

Sans mot dire, le Skaven Noir posa la torche sur le paquet. Les flammes se propagèrent en un éclair. La Vermine de Choc tapota l'épaule du Skaven brun.

- Allez, fuyons-partons !

- Fuyons-partons.

Les deux Skavens quittèrent l'arène ensemble, laissant derrière eux se consumer le corps de Moly du Clan Pestilens.

Rool fut le premier à sortir à l'air libre. Il inspira à pleins poumons. Il faisait jour, mais le ciel était couvert, et il pleuvait à torrent. Tôrkh regarda les alentours pour analyser la situation. La bande de Skavens se trouvait au sommet d'une colline. En contrebas, il y avait le village où ils avaient été capturés. Karkadourian avait donc installé sa cachette dans la colline, il avait sans doute préparé son piège depuis quelque temps. Ou plutôt, ce repaire était déjà installé depuis longtemps, comme ceux que le jeune apprenti de Vellux avait autrefois découvert à Niklasweiler et à Maraksberg. Une entrée avait été aménagée dans le sommet de la colline, avec un petit porche de bois pour la protéger.

Le dresseur Moulder réalisa alors qu'ils avaient eu de la chance dans leur malheur. Dans les tunnels, ils avaient dû affronter plusieurs choses-hommes armées, mais rien d'insurmontable. Point de trace de la légion de guerriers choses-bizarres qui avait vaincu le bataillon et emprisonné les survivants. Peut-être Karkadourian avait-il demandé de l'aide à un seigneur de guerre qui était parti de son côté une fois la bataille terminée ? Karkadourian avait estimé pouvoir contenir les Skavens avec ce qu'il lui restait, et cette erreur venait de lui coûter très cher.

Tôrkh en eut assez de réfléchir. Il compta quatorze Skavens, lui compris.

- Bon, on y va !

- Non, attends ! dit Rool en levant la main.

- Quoi ? demanda Tôrkh, excédé.

- Il manque Chitik et Diassyon !

Le Skaven Noir se tourna vers l'ouverture, anxieux. Les nuages d'incendie étaient de plus en plus épais. Tôrkh grogna :

- Allez, crâne de piaf ! Marre d'attendre ! On y va !

- Je veux pas les abandonner-trahir !

Tôrkh exhorta les autres Skavens à le suivre pour quitter les lieux. Il grinça des dents en voyant que la Vermine de Choc n'avait pas bougé.

- Rool, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Allez, on s'en va !

- Attendez ! Regardez !

Tôrkh tendit le cou en avant, plissa les yeux. Il finit par distinguer quelque chose remuant dans la fumée. Il y eut quelques murmures surpris, qui firent place à des exclamations admiratives. Chitik émergea des volutes grisâtres, marchant d'un pas régulier vers le groupe. Il portait sur son épaule Diassyon du Clan Skryre. Celui-ci était inanimé, mais quand Rool s'approcha, Chitik murmura :

- Il est vivant-vivant.

Rool cria de joie. Les deux autres Vermines de Choc applaudirent, et bientôt l'enthousiasme gagna le petit groupe. Le plus grand des Skavens Noirs leva la main. Quand le silence fut revenu, il dit simplement :

- Rentrons à la maison.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la direction du terrier que tous les autres étaient déjà sur ses talons.

Seize Skavens n'étaient pas aussi redoutables qu'une horde, mais ils savaient se faire plus discrets. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à retrouver leur piste, à partir du moment où ils redescendirent vers le village où ils avaient été piégés. Mais il n'était plus question de tout détruire sur leur passage. La plupart d'entre eux étaient trop affaiblis pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'avancer en traînant les pattes. Le plus dur fut de trouver de la nourriture. Comme ils avaient déjà tout ravagé à l'aller, il n'y avait plus rien de comestible sur leur chemin. En revanche, ils avaient dû éviter des patrouilles de soldats choses-hommes venues constater les dégâts.

Le lendemain de leur évasion, Tôrkh, plus affamé que jamais, ordonna aux quatre Vermines de Choc de chasser du gibier. Diassyon était toujours trop mal en point pour faire autre chose que vaguement grommeler. Chitik avait rapidement fabriqué un brancard, et Rool l'aidait à transporter le jeune Skaven brun. La grande Vermine de Choc était inquiète. Sans l'intelligence de son frère, le mieux placé pour prendre les bonnes décisions, il se sentait un peu perdu. Depuis la disparition de Moly, le pauvre Technomage avait été sérieusement choqué, et à présent, Tôrkh cherchait à occulter l'ascendant qu'il avait développé auprès des autres.

Plus que tout, Chitik avait peur de perdre encore un frère, aussi il ne quittait pas le Skaven brun. Heureusement, Rool était un chasseur très doué. Lui et les deux autres Vermines de Choc réussirent à ramener un couple de sangliers. La viande dure et nerveuse fit beaucoup de bien aux Skavens. Chitik insista pour laisser les cœurs à son frère. Le lendemain, Diassyon put de nouveau marcher, et rassurer les autres Skavens par de savantes paroles. Tôrkh craignait les foudres de Vellux devant leur échec.

- Tous nos guerriers tués-tués, sorcier parti-enfui, Vellux va être furieux !

- Des esclaves dégénérés et des Guerriers des Clans incapables ! Et Karkadourian n'a plus de pondeuse, rétorqua Rool.

- En plus, on sait comment leur résister, maintenant ! glapit Diassyon. On se bouche le nez, et comme ça, leur odeur n'a aucun effet sur nous ! J'inventerai un respirebien pour bloquer les odeurs de pondeuse !

Le Moulder marmonna encore, agacé, mais n'en reparla pas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi à travers les campagnes et la forêt encore pendant quelques jours. Ils tombèrent dans une embuscade tendue par les choses-bêtes. Au cours de la bagarre, l'une des Vermines de Choc fut mortellement blessée. Les survivants n'eurent aucun regret à le dévorer sur place.

Enfin, une nuit sans lune, ils arrivèrent aux abords de Niklasweiler. Ils passèrent par le tunnel au sommet de la colline, pour se retrouver dans leur terrier, bien à l'abri des affres du monde extérieur.

L'arrivée d'une quinzaine de Skavens nus et épuisés suscita une vive émotion chez les hommes-rats de Brissuc. Les chefs de Clan n'avaient jamais su dire aux Skavens de la colonie qui n'étaient pas partis ce qu'il était advenu des troupes de Furghân depuis leur départ. Vellux avait parlé de grande victoire, d'un avenir radieux proche… Puis les Guerriers des Clans avaient peu à peu oublié l'expédition, ils l'auraient sans doute fait complètement sans les sermons de Vellux durant les messes au Rat Cornu. Cette lamentable procession ne correspondait pas du tout aux rêves de gloire du Prophète Gris.

Celui-ci arriva bien vite, impatient d'entendre ce qui s'était passé de la bouche d'un des survivants. En voyant le groupe d'éclopés, il explosa de rage. Il lui fallait un coupable.

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Mes meilleurs guerriers, menés par la Grande Dent, avec les armes du Clan Skryre les plus performantes, des rats-ogres fabriqués avec soin, et les Moines de la Peste les plus jeunes et les plus endurants, et il ne reste plus que _ça_ ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Diassyon, appuyé sur le flanc de Chitik, attendait avec anxiété le bon moment pour répondre. Bien entendu, Tôrkh ne dit rien, cette fois. Le premier à parler allait être le premier à prendre des coups. Vellux balaya du regard la quinzaine d'évadés, et grinça :

- Où est Furghân ?

- Mort, répondit Chitik d'un ton tranchant.

Le Prophète Gris s'apprêtait à administrer une sévère réprimande au Skaven Noir, mais lorsque ses yeux rouges croisèrent les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur, il s'arrêta net. Il y avait, dans ce regard, quelque chose de profond, de grave… et de très intimidant. La Vermine de Choc profita de son avantage pour dire d'une traite :

- Les choses-bizarres nous ont tendu un piège. Beaucoup plus nombreux-beaucoup que Furghân croyait. Furghân a voulu fuir et nous abandonner. Les choses-bizarres l'ont rattrapé. Tous les esclaves, tous les Guerriers des Clans, tous les Moines de la Peste massacrés. Karkadourian le sorcier nous a enfermés. Torturé-tué Moly avec une femelle maudite. Je l'ai écrasée. Le sorcier s'est enfui. J'ai mené les survivants hors de son repaire, puis je les ai ramenés à Brissuc.

Il se tut, et attendit la réaction du chef de la colonie. Comme tous les autres, Diassyon était très anxieux. Vellux plissa les lèvres en une petite moue indéfinissable tout en hochant lentement la tête.

- Bon. Tu vas me raconter tout ce que vous avez vu chez Karkadourian. Retrouve-moi à mon laboratoire dans une heure. Les autres, retournez à vos quartiers.

Tous les Skavens se dispersèrent en silence. Diassyon tapota amicalement le bras de Chitik avec un sourire admiratif, puis il se retira vers l'atelier des Skryre.

Comme il arrivait à un croisement, il s'arrêta en sentant une très mauvaise odeur. Son oreille se dressa quand il entendit un souffle bruyant et régulier. Il tourna la tête et vit le Diacre Soum sortir du tunnel parallèle boitiller dans sa direction.

- Diassyon, mon petit Diassyon !

- Oui, Diacre de la Peste Soum ?

Soum n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du jeune Skaven brun. L'odeur lui parut vraiment insupportable.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Te dire à quel point je suis désolé-navré. Moly était un excellent élève. Il aurait fait un très bon Prêtre de la Peste.

Diassyon ne répondit rien. Il ne s'étonna même pas. Le vieux Skaven était le plus manipulateur de tout le terrier. Il se rendit compte alors que l'unique œil jaunâtre du Pestilens le contemplait attentivement des pieds à la tête. Un frisson gêné lui parcourut la moelle épinière.

- Hum… tu es encore jeune, et tu as l'air… capable. Tu as sans doute de très bonnes capacités, toi aussi. Peut-être que tu pourrais… remplacer-remplacer ton pauvre frère, à mes côtés ?

Diassyon n'eut aucun mal à comprendre où le Diacre voulait en venir.

_Ho non, vieille carne ! Je ne serai pas ton amuse-gueule !_

Bien entendu, il ne parla pas aussi franchement, pour sa sécurité, et se contenta de répondre simplement :

- Je suis très bien dans le Clan Skryre, Diacre. Pas digne de votre confiance-attention.

- Je comprends. Mais sache que si, un jour, tu as envie de changer de vie, ou si le Maître Technomage Mabrukk décide de te chasser… tu pourras venir nous rejoindre. Le Clan Pestilens est très puissant-fort, ici, mais il a toujours besoin de chair fraîche.

- Je dois retrouver Mabrukk.

- Bien sûr-sûr.

Le Diacre Soum tourna les talons et repartit dans le boyau sombre. Diassyon regarda le vieux Skaven s'éloigner, et une tempête se leva dans son esprit quand il revit le visage de son jeune frère en pleurs. Il serra les poings et les dents.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale vicieux !_


	19. Nouveau point de vue

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire sur l'un ou l'autre des sites sur lesquels je l'ai publiée. Mais je vous en prie : n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos suggestions ou vos commentaires, même brefs. Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça peut être utile, surtout quand je sens que je prends le risque de m'éloigner un peu de l'atmosphère générale de Warhammer.**

**Bonne lecture, et gloire au Rat Cornu !**

Bien inconscient de ce que ses frères avaient enduré, Psody continua à répondre aux questions des hommes de science, sans aucune retenue. Deux semaines plus tard, Steiner l'autorisa à circuler dans la propriété. Bien sûr, certaines pièces restèrent encore inaccessibles au Skaven Blanc, comme les appartements du maître des lieux ou ceux de sa fille, et il lui fut également interdit de quitter le domaine. Psody avait de toute façon compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne devait pas désobéir, pour sa sécurité. Dans le même temps, il eut sa propre chambre. Plus de runes de protection, ni de cadenas sur la porte, et Steiner l'invita à prendre désormais ses repas avec lui et sa fille.

La vie prit un tournant complètement différent aux yeux du petit homme-rat. Tous les habitants de la propriété qui étaient en contact avec lui sentaient son humeur s'améliorer. Quand ils lui en faisaient part, il ressentait de la satisfaction et de la joie. Il dormait de mieux en mieux, et le souvenir de sa vie antérieure sous la coupe de son ancien maître tyrannique, s'il restait clair, devenait de moins en moins douloureux. Il continuait à s'entretenir avec Romulus de ses peurs, et le prieur l'aidait à accepter les choses au lieu de fermement les rejeter. Bientôt, même l'image de l'infâme Thanquol finit par se dissiper.

Il n'avait toujours pas d'explication sur ce qu'il voyait encore, avec les « choses-froides ». Félix Jaeger lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un peuple habitant dans un continent très loin, au-delà de la mer. Vellux lui avait parlé vaguement de la Lustrie, où les Skavens du Clan Pestilens avaient jadis semé les maladies, puis en avaient ramené d'autres sur l'ancien continent après avoir été chassés par les indigènes reptiliens. Le poète lui avait promis de ramener le plus d'informations possible à son prochain passage.

Comme le marchand l'avait prévu, il n'avait plus tellement de choses à lui apprendre. Il se contenta de compléter les recherches des théoriciens Impériaux, apportant une précision par ci, réfutant une thèse inexacte par là. Steiner n'en montra pas le moindre ressenti. Jamais il n'obligeait son collaborateur à parler de quoi que ce soit, non plus. Psody n'avait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose à cacher, depuis sa confession, et ce fut sans gêne qu'il évoqua les esclaves Humains battus à mort sous son commandement ou sa préférence pour tel ou tel organe en guise de repas. Sans perdre son sang-froid, le marchand prenait note, et expliqua de son côté avec moult détails comment les siens percevaient les Skavens, sans retenir son langage. Les deux collaborateurs parlaient avec franchise, chacun sachant que l'autre ne prendrait pas tel ou tel mot pour argent comptant.

Comme il pouvait désormais se promener plus librement dans l'enceinte du domaine, Psody passait son temps libre hors de sa chambre, principalement dans le petit parc quand il faisait beau. C'était généralement là qu'il pouvait trouver Heike, quand celle-ci n'était pas dans ses appartements. Elle passa de longues heures à l'initier à l'une de ses activités préférées : l'horticulture. Entretenir des plantes uniquement pour le plaisir de les regarder pousser était une notion complètement inconnue pour le petit homme-rat, qui ne voyait que le côté utilitaire – faire pousser des fruits et des légumes pour les manger. Cela lui rappela les leçons de jardinage de la vieille Katel.

Par mauvais temps, Heike l'emmenait dans la bibliothèque familiale, et partagea avec lui son autre passion. Elle lui fit lire des livres d'histoires fictives, des légendes, des poésies, certaines composées par Jaeger lui-même. Il ne fut pas long à y prendre plaisir. Il s'essaya même à écrire quelques vers, mais renonça bien vite, plus habitué à la parole qu'à la rédaction. Une fois, elle lui montra même le clavecin de son père, et joua devant lui quelques gammes. Le petit homme-rat fut singulièrement impressionné par l'étrange appareil et les sons qu'il émettait, et c'est à peine s'il osa en effleurer une touche.

En un mot, la jeune fille-rate initia son congénère à l'esthétisme. Elle eut du mal à comprendre que ce concept était totalement étranger au peuple des Skavens. Psody se souvint de Diassyon, et de ses idées ; même quand il rêvait à ses inventions incroyables, son aîné brun ne pensait qu'à leur efficacité.

Il n'osa pas lui avouer, mais la jeune fille était précisément en première place de tout ce qu'il jugeait beau. Il en était convaincu, la voir pour la première fois avait définitivement changé quelque chose quelque part au fond de son esprit. Il se surprit même à prendre du plaisir rien qu'en la regardant travailler au jardin ou sur son pupitre. Cependant, cela l'inquiéta. Était-ce normal ? Peut-être, les Humains semblaient raffoler des histoires où de folles passions faisaient perdre tout bon sens, au profit d'une immense félicité. Était-ce raisonnable ? Il en était beaucoup moins sûr. Il ne pensait même pas à poser la question à Heike, encore moins à son père.

Un beau jour, les deux Skavens eurent une nouvelle conversation marquante. Assis encore sur un banc, près de la fontaine, ils profitaient du soleil. Après quelques banalités, la jeune fille-rate demanda de but en blanc :

- Crois-tu au destin, Psody ?

- Euh… depuis que j'ai quitté Brissuc, j'ai vécu pas mal de choses qui me font penser qu'il n'existe pas de destinée toute tracée. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici. Mon maître m'a souvent répété que mon destin était de devenir Prophète Gris, et de régner sur le monde de la surface. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Ou alors, ta destinée était justement de sortir du lot et de venir ici ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être le jouet perpétuel des dieux. Je veux être libre !

- J'entends bien, mais je refuse de croire que tout ce qui nous arrive soit dû au hasard. Moi, j'étais destinée à pondre, encore et encore, et pourtant j'ai atterri ici. J'ai échappé à la vie misérable des filles Skavens. Alors, j'ai pensé que j'étais destinée à rester seule, sans jamais avoir un ami de ma race. Et puis tu es arrivé, et nous nous sommes rencontrés. L'Empire est très grand, or tu es tombé pile sur les bonnes personnes qui t'ont amené à Altdorf. C'est tout de même un drôle de hasard ! Pour moi, les dieux y sont pour quelque chose, d'une certaine manière.

Psody hocha la tête, dubitatif.

- Oh… ça ne vient pas que de moi. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, moi aussi, et les gens exceptionnels sont amenés par la force des choses à se rencontrer.

Heike ne répondit pas, mais elle se rapprocha du Skaven Blanc, et bientôt elle glissa délicatement sa main entre ses doigts. Il la regarda drôlement, plutôt surpris, elle répondit par un sourire. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et se releva d'un bond.

- Oh !

Elle courut dans l'allée, et Psody pivota prestement dans la direction qu'emprunta la jeune fille. Il vit alors un curieux personnage qu'accompagnait Steiner. C'était un individu plutôt grand, et mince, aux traits délicats et racés, et aux grandes oreilles légèrement pointues. Il portait une robe de tissu précieux rouge, avec moult broderies de cuivre et d'or. Le plus remarquable était la couleur de ses cheveux – il n'en avait jamais vu de telle. Il savait que certains Humains avaient les cheveux orange, ou « roux », comme ils disaient, mais les cheveux de celui-ci ressemblaient plutôt à des flammes, et alternaient reflets dorés et cuivrés, comme sa cape. Le petit Skaven Blanc comprit aussitôt qu'il avait affaire à un Elfe. Il comprit également qu'il devait s'agir d'un individu très proche, vu la manière dont elle lui sauta au cou sans façons.

- C'est bon de vous revoir ! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

- C'est bon de te revoir aussi, ma petite souris.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, et coulait comme une source d'eau claire. La jeune Skaven se tourna vers son congénère, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- J'aimerais te présenter Maître Brisingr Mainsûre. Maître Brisingr, voici Psody.

- Enchanté, dit le jeune homme-rat en s'inclinant.

Le dénommé Brisingr approcha, contempla le Skaven Blanc des pieds à la tête, et fit une révérence en tendant le bras sur le côté.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune fils du Rat Cornu. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

- Ma fille, tu veux bien aider Magdalena à faire ses rangements ? Nous avons à parler.

- Bien sûr, Père.

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, petite souris, proposa Brisingr.

La jeune Skaven s'éloigna, et retourna au manoir.

- Fascinant, murmura l'Elfe. J'avoue, je n'imaginais pas approcher un jour un garçon Skaven d'aussi près sans avoir peur qu'il m'éventre à coups de dents !

- Les Skavens font souvent cet effet, répliqua Psody, un peu méfiant.

- Brisingr est un mage affilié au Collège Flamboyant d'Altdorf, expliqua Steiner.

Psody sursauta.

- Un magicien impérial ? Mais maître Jaeger m'a dit…

- Je sais, mais vous pouvez vous fier à Brisingr. Il a… disons qu'il n'a pas tellement intérêt à appliquer à la lettre les règles du Collège Impérial s'il veut garder sa licence, vu ce qu'il a traversé.

- Eh, je suis embarqué dans cette histoire d'études de Skavens, moi aussi, et depuis plus longtemps que vous, précisa l'Elfe en haussant les épaules ironiquement.

Les traits du jeune homme-rat se détendirent un peu.

- Vous êtes le deuxième Skaven que j'ai plaisir à saluer après Heike, bien sûr !

- Vous connaissez bien Heike ?

- Pour tout vous dire, c'est Brisingr qui me l'a amenée, il y a quelques années. C'est lui qui a été le premier à établir un contact amical avec elle.

L'Elfe soupira, et regarda la jeune Skaven qui finissait de traverser le parc.

- Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour-là où je l'ai abordée pour la première fois, pauvre petite chose nue et sale, toute tremblante dans le coin de cette grange. Elle était très jeune, et semblait incapable de marcher sur ses deux pieds ou de parler. Pour la rassurer, j'ai dû me mettre à quatre pattes et manger de la viande crue devant elle, ça l'a incité à en faire autant. Mais depuis, elle a fait bien des progrès, grâce à l'amour que Ludwig lui a donné, entre autres choses.

C'était la première fois que Psody voyait un Elfe. Il avait entendu parler de leur bonne humeur, de leur humour et leur préférence pour la poésie et les chansons, mais fut un peu désarçonné par le ton de son interlocuteur par rapport à son amie. Steiner sembla s'en rendre compte, et voulut le rassurer.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Brisingr est une personne envers qui j'ai une confiance absolue. Il a beaucoup contribué à l'éducation de ma fille, et je l'ai désigné comme étant son « parrain ».

- Un « parrain » ? C'est quoi, ça ?

Le marchand se racla la gorge.

- Disons que, s'il devait un jour m'arriver malheur, et que ma fille n'était pas encore prête à prendre son indépendance, ce serait à lui de me remplacer.

- Oh… Vous êtes donc vraiment très proche ?

Brisingr eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Oui, mais uniquement à titre de parent affectueux. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre prétention sur elle. D'après ce que m'a dit Ludwig dans son courrier, celui qui remplirait le rôle d'ami fidèle, ce serait plutôt vous.

- J'aimerais… avoua le Skaven Blanc. Alors, vous vouliez qu'on parle ?

- Oui.

Steiner posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe, et expliqua :

- Brisingr est venu ici pour y voir plus clair sur vos capacités magiques.

- Comment ça ? demanda Psody, soudainement soupçonneux.

- J'aimerais pratiquer quelques tests sur vous.

Psody recula d'un bond, avec une grimace farouche. Il glapit :

- Le prieur Romulus m'a juré qu'on ne ferait aucune expérience sur moi !

- Et il a bien raison ! répondit précipitamment le mage. Je ne veux pas vous empoisonner ou vous torturer. J'aimerais juste vous examiner un peu, pour voir votre rapport à la malepierre, avec votre permission.

- La malepierre ? répéta Psody.

- Oui. Vous avez vécu chez les Skavens, et je sais que la malepierre est au cœur de leur civilisation. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher un Prophète Gris d'aussi près, encore moins de le questionner. D'abord, il faut s'assurer que vous ne représentez pas un danger.

- Un danger ?

Steiner décida de laisser les deux arcanistes en tête à tête. Une fois hors de vue, Brisingr s'assit sur le banc, et expliqua :

- Herr Steiner m'a assuré que vous étiez d'une charmante compagnie, et je le crois. Mais il est important de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de… « vibration » malsaine venant de vous.

- « Vibration » ? répéta Psody.

- Vous savez que… ou plutôt, dites-moi comment vous utilisez la magie ?

Le petit Skaven Blanc réfléchit, et expliqua :

- Les pouvoirs des Prophètes Gris viennent du Rat Cornu. Ils sont privilégiés, ils portent ses signes, et peuvent canaliser les énergies du Warp.

- « Le Warp », ainsi vous connaissez ce mot, vous aussi. Vous savez quel peuple a appris ce mot en premier, entre les Skavens et les Humains ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus, rit l'Elfe. Aucune importance. Les Elfes ont étudié cette question pendant des centaines d'années, avant de transmettre ce savoir aux Humains. D'après nos archimages, la magie est tissée à partir d'une énergie qui nous vient des terres du Chaos, la Dhar. La Dhar pure est très dangereuse telle quelle. Les paroles magiques que votre maître vous a apprises permettent de manipuler et façonner la Dhar, pour en faire autre chose. Selon les syllabes prononcées, la Dhar prendra une forme différente. Certains mots la changeront en flammes, d'autres en une force invisible capable de soulever de lourdes charges. Vous comprenez ?

- Euh… oui, je crois, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bien. Nos études ont déterminé que la malepierre émettait de la Dhar, comme une bougie d'où jaillit la lumière.

- Alors… vous croyez que je risque de… produire de la mauvaise énergie ?

- Il faut vraiment que je vérifie ça, avec votre permission. Pour être sûr que ça ne cause pas de tracasserie par rapport à Steiner, ou Heike.

Le jeune homme-rat réfléchit encore un instant, puis sembla convaincu.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Brisingr avait pratiquement terminé. Psody était allongé sur le ventre, tout nu sur une table de bois. Le mage flamboyant passait au-dessus de lui ses mains, à quelques pouces de sa fourrure. Lentement, il faisait évoluer ses phalanges de la tête du Skaven Blanc jusqu'au bout de sa queue, puis revenait jusqu'aux cornes avant de redescendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un léger scintillement doré émanait de ses doigts. Derrière, Heike regardait la scène avec anxiété, aux côtés de Romulus.

- Il n'y a pas de risque ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, mon enfant. Il ne sent absolument rien. Peut-être une légère chaleur, par moments.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- J'ai eu droit à ce traitement, une fois.

Après un dernier passage, Brisingr cessa.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Le jeune homme-rat se releva, et remit sa chemise. Quand il eut rajusté son gilet, il demanda :

- Et alors ?

- Alors, je suis surpris. Je m'attendais à trouver de la malepierre jusque dans la moelle de vos os, et votre cerveau changé en marmelade verte, mais je n'ai absolument rien vu ! Pas la plus petite parcelle de malepierre !

Psody se sentit soulagé, mais resta troublé.

- Pourtant, j'ai toujours vécu au contact de la malepierre ! J'ai passé quatre ans chez les Skavens, à manger de la nourriture pourrie, à boire de l'eau contaminée, à respirer de l'air chargé de poussière de malepierre ! J'en ai même avalé !

- Je n'en doute pas, mais il faut croire que rien n'était définitif. Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous vivez à l'air libre. Votre corps a fini par se débarrasser de toute la malepierre qui l'encombrait. Combien de fois en avez-vous consommé ?

- Une fois, à mon rite de nomination en tant que Prophète Gris. Je n'ai pas recommencé, depuis.

- Tant mieux, cela n'a pas suffi à vous en rendre dépendant. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir… est-ce que vous êtes obligé d'avoir de la malepierre pour utiliser votre magie ?

- Pas du tout ! Tant que je ne suis pas dans une cellule isolée par des runes d'entrave, je sens clairement les vents de magie.

Cela donna l'envie au petit Skaven Blanc de faire une démonstration. Il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis son arrestation à Gottliebschloss, et la perspective de faire étalage de ses dons à un autre magicien l'enchantait. Il demanda avec impatience :

- Vous voulez que je vous montre ? Ne vous en faites pas ! Rien de dangereux ! Je voudrais, par exemple… Tiens ! Vous permettez ?

Le Skaven Blanc ramassa un petit pot, y versa une poignée de terre, et se tourna vers Heike.

- Tu as toujours un sachet de graines dans ta poche ?

- Euh… oui.

- Tu veux bien m'en donner une, s'il te plaît ?

Sans mot dire, la jeune fille sortit une gousse de rose de l'une de ses petites sacoches. Psody la planta dans la terre, posa le pot sur la table, et leva ses mains juste au-dessus. Son front se plissa de plus en plus en plus, et une énergie verdâtre irradia de ses paumes. De minuscules éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et frappèrent la terre. En quelques secondes, la graine germa et une fleur poussa. Il retira ses mains, faisant cesser les éclairs, et tendit fièrement le pot vers Heike.

- Voilà, je te l'offre !

La jeune fille dissimula une certaine inquiétude sous un sourire crispé en voyant la rose qui avait poussé. Elle n'avait vraiment rien de naturel. Ses pétales étaient verts, aux bordures noires, et émettaient une lumière verte très inquiétante. Sa tige était couleur de charbon, et ses épines étaient très grandes, dures et brillantes comme autant de clous d'acier. Heike ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une impression malsaine en voyant cette aberration. Psody s'en rendit compte, et sentit ses oreilles se coucher de déception.

- Oh… je suis confus.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, c'est très gentil.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce à pas un peu pressés. Psody soupira en posant le pot sur la table.

- Ma magie est vraiment pourrie.

- Raison de plus pour vous en servir le moins possible, commenta Brisingr.

- Cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant, répondit le prieur. Elle comprendra. Je vais la rassurer.

Romulus quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant seuls les deux arcanistes. Brisingr reprit la conversation.

- J'ai lu attentivement les notes de la prêtresse Ammelie Meyer. Selon ses recherches, la malepierre est une matière hautement toxique.

- Maître Steiner m'a laissé lire ce livre. Cette dame a raison. Ca m'a rendu très malade. Vous y avez déjà goûté, maître Mainsûre ?

- Non, car seuls les Skavens et les créatures du Chaos peuvent résister à l'énergie qui en sort. Si je le faisais, je serais changé en un mutant écervelé en moins d'une minute. J'ai déjà été témoin d'un tel phénomène. Il me suffirait de la renifler pour qu'elle me détruise le cerveau.

- Oui, et ses vapeurs provoquent chez les Skavens des hallucinations.

- Vous avez eu des visions quand vous avez mangé de la malepierre ?

- Oui, mais…

Soudain, Psody s'arrêta net. Il venait de se remémorer un détail qu'il avait occulté depuis quelque temps, et qui venait subitement de refaire surface de manière inattendue. Cela devait se voir sur sa figure, car Brisingr demanda :

- Mais quoi ?

- Non. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait, maître Mainsûre. La première fois, c'était quand j'ai… hum, quand je me suis accouplé pour la première fois. Le choc émotionnel a réveillé en moi la faculté d'avoir des visions.

- Ah… Bon, ça se tient.

- Cela m'a pris au dépourvu, maître. Mais ç'a surtout… oh… eh !

- Quoi donc ?

Psody avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris. Il claqua nerveusement des doigts plusieurs fois.

- Le Prophète Gris Vellux m'a toujours dit que c'était grâce à la malepierre que le Rat Cornu pouvait me parler. Mais moi… j'ai eu ces visions _avant-avant_ ma première prise. Et… Oh ! Ah ! Non ! L'infect salaud !

- Quoi, quoi ? demanda Brisingr, de plus en plus excité et impatient.

- Il m'a menti ! Quand j'ai dit à Vellux que j'avais eu des visions après ma nuit avec la pondeuse, il a commencé à changer d'attitude à mon égard. Il est devenu plus froid, plus distant. Il a dû prendre peur, peur de me voir me poser d'autres questions sur la réelle nécessité de prendre de la malepierre, et donc risquer de remettre en question la véritable étendue de ses pouvoirs, et son influence sur moi ! Il était jaloux de son emprise sur moi ! Et comme il a dû craindre que je finirais par me révolter, il a décidé de m'éliminer ! C'est ça ! Et c'est ce que j'ai vu dans mes cauchemars ! Chaque fois, il m'humiliait, il me torturait et me tuait, et quand je lui demandais « pourquoi », il me disait « parce que le Rat Cornu t'a choisi ! »

- Êtes-vous sûr ? Ce ne sont que des rêves !

- Quand on est en relation directe avec un dieu, ça va plus loin que ça. Trop précis, trop réguliers et trop développés pour être de simples rêves ! Je sais faire la différence, maître Brisingr. Tout s'explique, j'en suis sûr ! Il disait que la malepierre était la clef de la vérité, je pense plutôt que c'était la clef de la cage qu'il voulait dresser autour de moi ! Il _voulait_ que je ne puisse plus m'en passer ! Si j'étais devenu dépendant à la malepierre, j'aurais été complètement à sa merci, car il était le seul à pouvoir m'en fournir sans limite. Il ne voulait pas que je puisse penser par moi-même, et avoir ma propre opinion sur la parole du Rat Cornu ! J'allais devenir trop dangereux pour son autorité !

Une pensée en amenant une autre, le jeune homme-rat s'exclama :

- Peut-être même que lui ne peut pas avoir de visions sans malepierre ! Mais oui !

- Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? Comme ça, sans preuve ?

- J'en suis certain ! Les vents de magie qui flottaient autour de lui me l'ont dit ! Nous autres, Skavens Blancs, pouvons interpréter leurs sifflements subtils aussi clairement qu'un langage. Je m'en souviens, maintenant ! Ce qu'il éprouvait en ma présence, c'était de la peur, de la jalousie… et de l'envie ! Il m'enviait !

- Si tel est le cas, alors… vous êtes potentiellement plus puissant que lui.

- C'est pour ça qu'il pense que le Rat Cornu ne l'a pas choisi, lui ! J'en suis sûr !

Psody tomba à genoux, et leva les bras au ciel. Brisingr vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux roses.

- Maître Mainsûre… vous venez de me sauver la vie. J'ai enfin les réponses-réponses à mes questions, grâce à vous.

- Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait, mon jeune ami, répondit l'Elfe avec un petit sourire. C'est vous qui avez trouvé ces réponses tout seul.

Le Skaven Blanc resta abasourdi. Brisingr continua :

- Oui. Je n'ai fait que vous aider à ajuster les pièces du puzzle. Vous les aviez déjà, et vous avez fait le gros de l'assemblage.

Le petit homme-rat resta coi, des larmes émues aux yeux, le nez tourné vers le plafond.

Le soir, Steiner retint Brisingr Mainsûre à souper. Psody raconta avec enthousiasme tout leur travail de réflexion. Le marchand et sa fille furent très heureux, et Steiner insista pour donner au magicien une bourse pleine de couronnes d'or. Le mage salua amicalement le petit homme-rat, embrassa une dernière fois Heike, et prit congé.

Le lendemain, le temps était superbe, et le petit homme-rat se leva d'excellente humeur. Comme chaque matin depuis son arrivée, il travailla avec Steiner. Au bout d'une petite heure de travail, le marchand demanda :

- Vous ne pouvez rien dire de plus là-dessus ?

- Non, monseigneur.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes vraiment arrivés au bout de notre étude, cette fois.

Le jeune Skaven Blanc ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

- Oh… j'espère que vous êtes satisfait ?

- Vous voulez plaisanter ? demanda l'Humain en riant. Depuis que j'ai commencé mon étude sur les Skavens, je n'imaginais pas obtenir le quart de ce que j'ai appris avec vous dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je suis vraiment très content de notre collaboration. Vraiment. Vous avez été parfait.

- Merci, monseigneur.

Steiner toussota.

- En fait, il me reste un dernier sujet à aborder, que j'ai préféré garder pour la fin.

- Bien, je vous écoute, monseigneur.

Steiner s'assit face au Skaven Blanc, et prit un air grave.

- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de vos femelles.

Psody fronça le museau, anxieux.

- Oh… c'est difficile. Vous m'auriez demandé il y a un an, je vous aurais répondu, mais depuis que je vis chez les Humains… j'ai appris que vos rapports avec les femmes n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes.

- Je le sais bien. Mais c'est important pour mon étude.

Le Skaven Blanc regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit la silhouette gracile de Heike, qui humait le parfum des fleurs, comme à son habitude.

- J'ai peur de vous choquer par rapport à votre fille.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert, elle m'a raconté ses premiers souvenirs. Mais elle a échappé au pire, et je suis prêt à entendre le reste. Sans ambages, sans retenue. Et je vous promets que je ne porterai aucun jugement sur vous quoi que vous ayez pu faire par le passé.

Alors, Psody inspira profondément, et expliqua tout à Steiner. Les conditions épouvantables dans lesquelles les femelles Skavens étaient détenues. Les maltraitances et l'empoisonnement à l'encens de malepierre. Les récompenses aux mâles prenant la forme de saillies sauvages, jamais consenties par la pondeuse. Les appareils pseudo-médicaux censés les aider à donner la vie qui s'apparentaient davantage à des instruments de torture. Les Skavens nouveaux-nés séparés trop rapidement de leur mère. Les femelles trop vieilles ou stériles impitoyablement éliminées. Il se rappela même des deux petites Skavens de Maraksberg qui avaient fini en pièces sous le scalpel de Vellux, et dut interrompre son récit, pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. À la fin, Steiner eut du mal à trouver quoi dire.

- Ma foi… maintenant, je peux pleinement comprendre ma pauvre Heike.

- Je suis… désolé, monseigneur.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

- Si, j'ai participé à… tout ça. Et j'ai dix enfants dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour eux, je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent ! Aucun parent digne de ce nom ne fait ça. Je n'en avais cure, alors ; maintenant, j'ai honte.

- Cela faisait partie de votre éducation. Vous avez bien changé, mon jeune ami. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas attendu d'être ici pour ça. Ces trois petites souris, vous vouliez leur donner une chance, n'est-ce pas ? Vous espériez que les deux aînées puissent vivre, même sans enfanter. C'est une jolie preuve de compassion.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Heike peut être aussi gentille avec moi, après tout ce que les mâles Skavens font aux femelles !

- Elle sait faire la part des choses, mon jeune ami. Comme vous, par rapport à moi. Vos prédécesseurs sont tous morts dans la cellule, parfois dans des souffrances peu enviables, et pourtant vous n'êtes pas furieux contre moi, car vous savez que vous n'êtes plus représentatif des mâles de la société Skaven. Vous l'avez été, mais vos contacts avec les Humains ont fait de vous quelqu'un d'autre, plus proche de nous. Vous êtes devenu un jeune garçon très attachant, vous savez. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec vous.

Psody sentit le sang lui chauffer les joues.

- Euh… vous… ça vous dérange ?

- Bien au contraire ! Et je vois bien que ça vous plaît, à vous aussi. C'est normal, elle est de votre race, vous vous entendez bien, vous partagez des intérêts, et j'imagine que vous aimez être simplement avec elle, comme elle apprécie votre compagnie. C'est comme ça que deux jeunes gens se rapprochent, chez les Humains. Il n'y a rien de malsain. Elle me l'a confirmé, elle aussi commence à _vraiment_ tenir à vous.

- Elle… elle ne m'a rien dit.

- Ca aussi, c'est normal. Chez les Humains, les filles ont parfois du mal à admettre qu'elles ont de tendres sentiments envers quelqu'un. Et en général, lorsque… quelque chose comme ça naît entre un garçon et une fille… c'est au garçon de faire le premier pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nie ses sentiments, elle est tombée sous votre charme dès la première fois qu'elle vous a vu. Maintenant, elle attend un signe de votre part.

- Je… il faudra… ça viendra. C'est vrai, maître Steiner, j'aimerais être… quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Pour moi, elle est importante. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est de mon espèce. Elle a quelque chose de plus. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais… quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais avoir. Elle est unique-unique. Je suis certain que même si elle était en compagnie d'autres filles Skavens élevées comme elle, aucune ne serait pareille.

L'Impérial eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Tous les pères Humains qui aiment leurs enfants leur trouvent toujours toutes les qualités. Mais même sans cette relation, je vous l'affirme : Heike est exceptionnelle. Il n'y a pas tant d'Humains qui ont une personnalité comme la sienne. Sigmar m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau en me l'apportant.

- « Le plus beau trésor que votre dieu puisse vous offrir… » murmura pensivement Psody. Oui, Dame Katel me l'avait dit.

- Elle est d'une nature serviable, douce et gentille, mais ces dernières semaines, j'ai découvert un trait de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi heureuse.

- Ah oui ?

- Quand elle vous parle des fleurs, quand elle vous présente des textes de poésie ou de chanson de geste… tous ces petits moments en votre compagnie la rendent vraiment très joyeuse. Vous savez, en dehors de Magdalena, elle n'a pas tellement d'amis.

- Et Romulus ?

- Romulus est juste son précepteur.

- Son quoi ?

- Un précepteur, c'est… disons que c'est un peu son professeur, avec une relation amicale de maître à élève. Rien de plus. Et le personnel la connaît et la respecte, mais mes serviteurs n'arrivent pas à passer la barrière de l'espèce. Or, avec vous, cette barrière est inexistante. Vous êtes son premier véritable ami, Psody. Peut-être que cette amitié évoluera… en autre chose ?

Steiner se leva, fit quelques pas dans le bureau. Il sentit la gêne du petit homme-rat et préféra changer de sujet.

- Écoutez, pendant ces semaines de travail, vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Vous m'êtes devenu très sympathique, et je suis très gêné de ne pas pouvoir vous aider autant que vous l'avez fait.

- J'ai déjà énormément reçu, monseigneur.

- J'aimerais quand même vous parler d'un jour en particulier.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il s'agit du neuvième jour du deuxième mois de l'année deux mille cinq cent vingt du Calendrier Impérial, le mois de Jahrdrung. Ce jour-là, la journée était belle. Moi-même, j'étais à Talabheim, pendant cette période – j'y a habité quelques temps. Les affaires étaient plutôt stagnantes, et j'étais en train de préparer mon retour à Altdorf. J'étais seul, à ce moment-là. Mon épouse nous avait déjà quitté depuis bien longtemps, mon fils aussi, je n'avais pas encore rencontré Heike, même si mes études sur les Skavens avaient commencé, et il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait, avec mes affaires. Romulus était déjà un ami de longue date, aussi.

- D'accord, mais quel rapport avec les Skavens ?

Steiner eut un petit sourire un peu mystérieux.

- En fait, cela vous concerne de près, vous. Ce jour-là, mon jeune ami, est un jour particulièrement important pour vous. C'est le jour où vous êtes né.

Psody écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Absolument certain.

- Mais… comment ? Les Skavens ne réfléchissent qu'au présent et au futur, sans garder la moindre trace du passé. Ils n'ont pas de calendrier !

- Vous avez raison, mais en vous regardant, je me suis rappelé d'un petit détail que vous m'avez expliqué concernant les Prophètes Gris. Pendant l'une de nos conversations, j'ai recopié discrètement le tatouage que vous portez sur l'oreille, et la nuit dernière, à ma demande, maître Mainsûre a pu calculer la nuit précise correspondant à la position des étoiles imprimée sur votre pavillon, tout en se rappelant que vous nous avez dit être âgé d'un peu plus de quatre ans. Il ne s'agit plus d'un « à peu près ». Aujourd'hui, je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes né le neuf Jahrdrung deux mille cinq cent vingt. Vous connaissez votre date de naissance selon notre calendrier. Après votre nom, c'est la composante la plus essentielle de votre identité impériale. Je vous en fais cadeau.

- Je… merci, monseigneur.

- Un jour, peut-être, vous voudrez prendre un nom impérial, aussi ? Mais seulement si vous le désirez. Ne rejetez jamais en bloc votre identité. Et si votre passé vous perturbe, ne le niez pas. Assumez-le, et vous serez en paix avec vous-même.

Le Skaven Blanc ne sut pas quoi dire d'autre. Steiner sortit sa pipe, la bourra, et l'alluma. Psody avait déjà vu quelques Pestilens faire de même, et il s'était bien gardé d'essayer, craignant avoir un malaise semblable au vertige de malepierre.

- Bon, reprit Steiner en s'asseyant. Il est temps pour moi de respecter ma part de notre marché. Nous allons tout faire pour vous aider à comprendre vos visions. Je vais faire mander le prieur Romulus.

On frappa à la porte, Steiner invita à entrer. C'était Jaeger.

- Bonjour, mon ami ! le salua le marchand. Vous tombez à point nommé !

- Mein herr, Psody, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il portait un énorme livre sous le bras.

- Le _Traité des voyages en Lustrie de Marco Colombo_, l'édition la plus complète.

Jaeger posa l'épais volume sur le bureau. Il s'adressa au Skaven Blanc.

- J'ai gardé quelques contacts à l'université. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez, car j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'emprunter.

- Comment ça ? Vous avez fabriqué des pieds ? demanda Psody avec une expression surprise.

L'aventurier se passa une main sur le front.

- C'est une expression impériale. En gros, je veux dire qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup insister pour convaincre le conservateur de me laisser emporter ce livre. J'ai dû signer un papier promettant de le restituer sous huitaine. Normalement, les livres précieux ne quittent jamais la bibliothèque, pour éviter qu'on ne les perde.

- Ah, je vois. Donc, je dois avoir fini de le lire d'ici la semaine prochaine ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on me colle une amende, j'aimerais.

Psody ouvrit précautionneusement l'ouvrage, et le feuilleta.

- Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai lu des textes plus compliqués-abscons que ça. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à l'étudier.

Le marchand se leva, et invita d'un geste de la main le petit homme-rat à s'installer à sa place.

Trois heures plus tard, le petit Skaven Blanc voulut faire une pause. Romulus lui proposa un thé au citron. Heike, curieuse, en profita pour feuilleter l'épais volume à son tour. Son père se frotta la moustache.

- Vous avez trouvé des indices, Psody ?

- La première partie parle surtout du voyage. Cet explorateur-voyageur a dû braver de nombreux dangers. D'abord sur la mer, et ensuite au pays des choses-froides. Je viens juste d'apprendre que les Humains les appellent « Hommes-lézards ».

- Il a fait plusieurs voyages, un peu partout sur le continent. Mais je vous propose d'accélérer un peu. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui se rapporte plus directement aux Skavens, afin que vous sachiez où vous rendre.

- Je suis sûre que Psody va… quoi ? s'exclama la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

Romulus et Psody se tournèrent simultanément vers le marchand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Ludwig ?

- Tu as bien entendu, Romulus. Je tiens mes promesses, et j'ai très envie de connaître la vérité, moi aussi. Alors, s'il faut aller la chercher jusqu'en Lustrie, je vais monter une expédition à mon tour, et je compte sur vous pour y participer ! Psody, vous aurez peut-être une révélation. Si vous vous rendez sur place, si vous retrouvez précisément les lieux que vous avez vus dans vos visions, tout deviendra clair !

Le jeune Skaven Blanc resta interloqué. Cette perspective lui parut à la fois insensée, terrifiante… et particulièrement excitante.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

- Pas seulement pour vous, mon jeune ami. Si j'arrive à trouver quelque chose qui relie les Skavens aux indigènes de Lustrie autrement que par la guerre, je pourrais me vanter d'être allé encore plus loin que Colombo et Leiber réunis ! Voilà une perspective que je trouve vraiment enchanteresse. Seulement, il faut savoir où chercher. La Lustrie est un pays très grand, et dangereux. Je peux financer une expédition pour y aller, mais il vaudrait mieux savoir où se rendre, exactement.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux, Ludwig ? Ca coûte cher, il faut affréter un navire, recruter un équipage, acheter le matériel…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Romulus. J'ai de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Si je peux contribuer à agrandir le champ de connaissances de l'humanité, alors il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Même si c'est un échec, au moins, je n'aurai aucun regret. Seulement, il faut quand même savoir où aller.

Heike murmura :

- Vous… vous êtes en train de dire que… Psody, tu vas vraiment partir ?

Le petit homme-rat déglutit.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est soudain.

- On va y réfléchir, mon enfant, tempéra Romulus. On va y réfléchir.

La jeune fille-rate se replongea dans le livre. Elle tourna quelques pages au hasard, et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles. Comme elle sembla fascinée par son contenu, le marchand demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, ma chérie ?

- Est-ce ceci, un Homme-lézard ?

Les deux Humains et le Skaven Blanc se pressèrent autour du livre. Ils virent une image dessinée avec moult détails qui représentait sur toute la feuille de papier une imposante créature. C'était un être humanoïde, une sorte de monstrueux crapaud avec une panse énorme, des jambes bien trop maigrichonnes pour la supporter, emprisonnées sous sa graisse. Ses deux mains plantées au bout de ses bras squelettiques tenaient des petits sceptres ornés de plumes. Mais ce qui intéressait surtout le Skaven Blanc était son visage. Ou plutôt, l'impressionnant masque circulaire qui couvrait complètement son faciès. Si l'on en croyait le descriptif de l'auteur sur la page de gauche, ce masque était en or massif. Il ne couvrait pas seulement le visage, mais était paré d'une deuxième pièce qui donnait l'impression que son porteur était pourvu d'une grande crête. La légende du dessin disait « Vénérable Seigneur Kroak ».

- Je le reconnais ! Ce seigneur Kroak est apparu dans mes rêves. Et maintenant, je me rappelle d'autres détails : les reliefs du masque, les sculptures en forme de flammes autour des yeux, ce totem de serpent à triple tête derrière lui.

- Continuons, il y a peut être autre chose, encouragea le prêtre.

- Heike, veux-tu bien tourner les pages ? Nous allons nous concentrer sur les dessins.

Sans mot dire, la jeune fille obéit au marchand. Les gravures défilèrent une par une, et Psody leva la main.

- Attends !

Sur la page s'étalait la reproduction d'une fresque intitulée « Le mystère de Tixoco ». Elle représentait un grand bâtiment, une tour à plusieurs étages de la même architecture que celle qu'il avait vue dans plusieurs de ses visions. De chaque côté de cette construction, une procession de personnages avançait en file indienne, et les premiers de chaque colonne saluaient une grande silhouette portant une cape et un masque qui se tenait au sommet de la pyramide. Ce personnage-là était vraiment mis en valeur : les bras tendus vers le ciel, il semblait puiser son énergie du soleil au visage grimaçant sculpté au-dessus de lui.

Le commentaire de l'auteur disait :

_« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de recopier tout le dessin, étant donné que ma présence n'était tolérée qu'à la condition de quitter le temple au coucher du soleil. En outre, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais les hommes-lézards présents m'ont formellement interdit de parler de cet endroit à d'autres tribus. J'ai donné ma parole d'honneur sur l'autel de pierre du temple de ne jamais révéler la position exacte de ce mausolée si je devais rencontrer d'autres représentants de ce peuple. Doivent-ils se cacher de leurs propres congénères ? Ils n'ont pas voulu entrer dans les détails, et je n'ai pas insisté. Moins j'en saurai, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde._

_« J'ai eu l'intuition que cette fresque cachait quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Un secret exceptionnel, incroyable, quelque chose qui pourrait renverser un ordre établi. En effet, parmi ces bas-reliefs, je n'ai pas reconnu les symboles qui se trouvent habituellement sur les sculptures du peuple de Lustrie. »_

Quand il vit le dessin, le petit homme-rat comprit que l'explorateur n'avait pas eu une mauvaise intuition. Marco Colombo n'avait pas su décrypter entièrement le bas-relief parce qu'il n'avait pas eu toutes les données. Il n'avait pas pensé à une cité où vivraient des hommes-rats. Or, pour le jeune Skaven Blanc, les silhouettes sur la droite ne pouvaient être que des Skavens. Des oreilles rondes, des incisives, des queues non pas constituées d'un seul trait, mais d'une succession de petits segments, tels les anneaux d'une queue de rat… tant de petits signes qui les différenciaient des Hommes-lézards gravés à gauche.

Enfin, il regarda plus attentivement le personnage au centre de la gravure, et fut définitivement convaincu.

- Regardez !

Il posa son doigt sur le centre de l'image, où figurait l'individu en toge. Les autres le regardèrent plus attentivement. Il portait un masque d'or ouvragé, moins complexe que celui de Kroak, mais tout de même bien décoré. Les reliefs mettaient en valeur ses yeux, les plis de son front et ses incisives, et deux cornes saillant des tempes du personnage masqué dépassaient sur les côtés. Tout excité, il s'exclama :

- Ca aussi, je l'ai déjà vu !

- Où donc ? demanda le marchand, impatient.

- Entre les mains du Skaven Blanc aux cornes lisses qui semblait vivre chez les choses-froides. C'était un cadeau fait par un de ses amis, pour le remercier d'avoir défendu une cité, mais un chef chose-froide le lui a confisqué. Il était furieux.

- Il y a de quoi, marmonna Steiner. Personne n'aime être victime d'ingratitude.

- Et là, autour de son cou !

Le personnage portait un collier avec une petite tablette carrée sur la poitrine. Sur cette tablette, ils virent trois lignes qui s'entrecroisaient pour former un triangle dont les arêtes dépassaient légèrement de chaque angle.

- C'est le symbole du Rat Cornu ! s'exclama Psody.

- Sur une gravure des Hommes-lézards ? s'étonna Heike.

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! Les Skavens sont les pires ennemis des choses-froides, alors pourquoi avoir honoré l'un d'entre eux au point d'avoir fait une gravure pour lui, et lui avoir mis un pendentif avec le signe du Rat Cornu dessus ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si simple, Psody. Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Le triangle est à l'envers. Sa pointe est tournée vers le ciel. Or, votre peuple a l'habitude de le dessiner avec la pointe dans l'autre sens.

Psody écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais oui… vous avez raison !

- Peut-être qu'il indique que sa signification est inversée ? observa le prieur. En tout cas, Colombo n'a pas fait de remarque là-dessus. Ou bien il ne l'a pas reconnu, ou bien il ne connaissait pas le triangle du Rat Cornu ? Néanmoins, je pense de plus en plus que ce temple a un lien direct avec ce que Psody nous a raconté.

- Donc, c'est ici que nous commencerons nos recherches, décida Steiner. Colombo a dessiné une carte au début de ce livre. Il y a forcément indiqué ce temple.

- Mais… on risque d'avoir les mêmes ennuis que lui avec les choses-froides !

- C'était il y a longtemps. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a plus personne, et vous pourrez examiner toute la fresque à loisir. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de le savoir que de s'y rendre.

Les deux Humains et les deux hommes-rats se regardèrent tous les quatre avec gravité. Romulus dit enfin :

- Une chose reste sûre, Ludwig : ce Skaven Blanc semble être la clef de l'énigme. Qu'en pensez-vous, Psody ?

- Pour moi, c'est évident. Le Rat Cornu veut que je retrouve ce Skaven Blanc.


	20. L'Equipage

Le _Repos du Guerrier_ était une des nombreuses tavernes du quartier défavorisé d'Altdorf. La clientèle était hétéroclite : Humains, Nains, Halflings, même quelques Ogres, s'y arrêtaient volontiers pour se rafraîchir et passer une nuit dans un lit chaud. Cette auberge n'était pas la plus pauvre, ni la plus mal fréquentée. Mais tous les habitués savaient qu'elle était le point de départ de nombreuses affaires louches. On pouvait facilement y trouver des gros bras à louer, des mercenaires peu scrupuleux pour accomplir de sales boulots, et des gens qui n'étaient pas regardants sur la nature de leur employeur.

Tel était le cas du jeune Günter Zimmermann. Il n'était pas dans le métier depuis très longtemps, mais avait déjà voyagé à travers le Vieux Monde du nord au sud, de l'est à l'ouest, avait approché Praag, la ville aux portes du Kislev, avait séjourné quelque temps à Sartosa. En un mot, c'était un mercenaire aguerri. Aussi, quand il avait entendu parler d'un « boulot très spécial, bien payé, sûrement dangereux, et pas un mot à quiconque sur quoi que ce soit », il avait senti sa fibre aventurière vibrer comme jamais. Il entra, s'installa au comptoir et demanda une bière.

Quand le tenancier lui servit la boisson bien fraîche et mousseuse, l'Humain demanda discrètement :

- Où je peux trouver Ludviksson ?

Sans un mot, le gros homme indiqua d'un petit geste du menton un étrange personnage installé dans un coin de la pièce, un Halfling en train de consulter un carnet relié de cuir. Günter s'en approcha, et s'assit devant lui.

- Je cherche Ludviksson. C'est pas toi ?

Le Halfling leva la tête, et un sourire ironique étincela sous son chapeau à larges bords.

- Très observateur, pour un Humain.

- Bon, où je peux le trouver ?

- Deux choses, mon petit père : premièrement, tu devras l'appeler « capitaine Ludviksson ». Il n'a pas bourlingué jusqu'aux Terres de la Désolation pour que le premier gamin venu oublie son titre. Et deuxièmement, à partir du moment où tu le rencontreras, tu devras fermer ton grand clapet sur ce que tu verras et entendras. Le gars qui nous paie ne veut pas qu'on parle de ses activités, et si quelqu'un le fait, ce quelqu'un aura plus d'ennuis que lui. C'est compris ?

Günter se sentit un peu désarçonné devant ce petit homme plus assuré encore que lui, mais il voulut faire bonne figure.

- D'accord… Je peux au moins savoir où on va ?

- Loin. Très loin. Pour un moment. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- Zimmermann. Günter Zimmerman. Et toi ?

Sans répondre, le Halfling inscrivit le nom dans son petit carnet, et expliqua :

- Si tu veux travailler pour le capitaine Ludviksson, la discrétion sera le maître mot, après l'efficacité. Tu dis quoi que ce soit sur ce que tu verras d'inhabituel, et on s'occupera de te faire taire définitivement.

- Eh bien ! Ca ne rigole pas !

- C'est pour ça que le client paye autant. Tu sais combien il paye ? Bien sûr que tu sais. Et t'as quand même l'air d'être assez malin pour savoir quand rester muet. Alors, tu en es, ou tu te barres, maintenant.

L'Humain hocha pensivement la tête. La curiosité était plus forte encore que la perspective d'un bon salaire.

- J'en suis.

Le soleil se couchait sur la campagne du Reikland, inondant les champs cultivés de ses rayons dorés bienfaisants. Günter repéra le petit sentier qui serpentait entre les collines, vers l'est. Il quitta la route pavée qui menait à Nuln, et marcha encore une trentaine de minutes. Enfin, il distingua ce que le Halfling lui avait indiqué.

C'était vraisemblablement une vieille ferme, qui semblait abandonnée. Les pâturages étaient déserts, les mangeoires et abreuvoirs vides, et les herbes folles envahissaient la cour. Seule une flamme visible par l'une des fenêtres indiquait une présence. Le jeune mercenaire frappa à la porte, et quelqu'un ouvrit. C'était le Halfling du _Repos du Guerrier_.

- T'es à l'heure, c'est bien. Entre.

Günter le suivit sans un mot. Ils descendirent ensemble un escalier, et aboutirent jusqu'à une immense salle basse, où attendait déjà une trentaine de personnes. L'Humain esquissa une petite moue. Il ne connaissait aucun de ces hommes à louer, mais savait reconnaître de vrais professionnels, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air d'être un amateur. Le Halfling sortit le carnet, cocha le nom de Günter, et monta sur l'estrade dressée au fond de la cave.

- Bon, les gars, tous les volontaires sont présents. Merci d'avoir répondu à notre offre. Je vais vous présenter maintenant le capitaine Ludviksson.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme pensa qu'il allait y avoir un petit coup de théâtre, comme par exemple le fait de voir le Halfling se présenter comme étant lui-même Ludviksson. Mais l'un des mercenaires installés au second rang se leva, et prit place sur la scène à son tour.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je peux me faire une idée des volontaires en me mêlant à eux.

Günter se sentit un peu soulagé en voyant que le célèbre capitaine-mercenaire correspondait à peu près à la description qu'il avait entendue. Hallbjörn Ludviksson était originaire de Norsca. La Norsca était un lointain pays, au nord de l'Empire. La vie y était rude, le climat froid et enneigé la plupart du temps. Les Norses étaient des individus austères, habitués à une vie dure, perpétuellement menacée par les incursions du Chaos. En effet, leur pays constituait le premier rempart entre l'Empire et les Terres Désolées dont sortaient régulièrement les démons, les guerriers du Chaos et autres maraudeurs.

Hallbjörn Ludviksson avait la réputation d'être un Norse habitué à la lutte contre le Chaos. On chuchotait qu'il avait été agent spécial au service des Ulricains dans leur lutte perpétuelle contre l'engeance des dieux interdits, avant de fonder sa propre unité de mercenaires. Ses hommes étaient pour la plupart ses compatriotes, et tous avaient à la fois une préférence pour se battre contre les démons, et de bonnes raisons de croiser les autorités impériales le moins possible. Bien entendu, il n'accueillait jamais au sein de son unité quelqu'un de délibérément hérétique, ni de Mutant.

L'homme lui-même semblait sur le point d'entrer dans sa troisième décennie. Il était plutôt grand, et s'il n'était pas particulièrement musclé, paraissait tout de même bien bâti. Une barbe blonde encadrait ses joues, ses cheveux couleur de blé étaient coupés à la façon des soldats de l'Empire. Il portait des vêtements relativement communs, mais avait gardé sur son dos un énorme marteau de guerre ouvragé, au manche en bois verni renforcé de poignées de métal, et à la tête lourde, avec des ornements norses sculptés sur ses deux faces latérales.

- Monsieur Nedland Grangecoq ici présent vous a expliqué l'essentiel.

Le Halfling fit une révérence outrancière sous les rires et les applaudissements. Le Norse reprit :

- Notre employeur a décidé de monter une expédition en Lustrie. Y en a parmi vous qui y sont déjà allés ?

Il y eut quelques « euh… non ». Ludviksson reprit :

- Pas grave, à part Nedland, personne n'y est allé ici, même pas moi. Nous sommes engagés pour nous rendre dans un temple des Hommes-lézards. Ce sont les indigènes. Ils ne sont vraiment pas rigolos du tout, et ont horreur des intrus. Le temple où nous allons est probablement abandonné, mais il est possible qu'il y ait encore du monde sur place. Notre employeur est cependant généreux : il accepte de nous payer, compte sur nous pour faire un peu de ménage, mais si jamais ils sont trop nombreux pour nous, on fiche le camp.

Le Norse fit un signe de la main. Un individu au fond de la salle se leva. Il portait des vêtements quelconques, mais son visage émettait un magnétisme certain. Ses yeux bleus, très profonds, étaient remarquables. Il traversa la cave et resta debout à coté du Norse.

- Je m'appelle Romulus. J'ai préféré voyager discrètement. Sachez que je suis un prêtre de Shallya. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a des recherches à faire pour éclaircir des mystères, je l'ai présenté à votre employeur que je connais bien, et celui-ci a décidé de l'aider. Je ferai partie de l'expédition, en tant qu'homme de religion et chirurgien. Je répète ce que le capitaine Ludviksson vient de vous dire : il n'est pas question de risquer plus que de raison la vie de l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous. Même si cette équipée est un échec, vous serez dédommagés.

Les mercenaires acquiescèrent. Romulus déroula une carte et la fixa sur le mur. On voyait le Vieux Monde, et un autre continent à l'ouest, au-delà de la mer. Ludviksson posa le doigt sur le pays dessiné.

- La Lustrie, c'est ça. Un pays constitué d'une jungle avec d'immenses arbres, des plantes exotiques, des sales bêtes, une chaleur étouffante, des pluies torrentielles et un soleil de plomb.

- Ouais, le paradis, quoi ! plaisanta quelqu'un.

- Hé, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des cités pleines de trésors ! C'est ça que veut le patron ?

- Non. Nous allons y aller dans un but _scientifique_.

Le capitaine avait levé le doigt et prononcé ce mot avec tellement d'ironie dans la voix que de nombreux hommes rirent.

- Notre boulot consiste à accompagner Romulus et ses assistants pour qu'ils fassent un travail sur place. Ils veulent étudier ces ruines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, et je m'en fous. On est juste tenus de les accompagner et de les protéger s'il y a des problèmes.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Günter.

- C'est déjà pas mal, la Lustrie est un pays dangereux. Alors, toujours intéressés ?

Un brouhaha approbateur répondit à la question. Ludviksson leva encore les mains pour réclamer le silence.

- Et voici le plus important. Je vous le dis tout de suite : ceux qui ne partent pas dans la minute sont considérés comme « dans le coup », et ne pourront plus reculer. C'est bien compris ?

Aucune réponse. Romulus frappa alors à la porte d'un petit réduit. Elle s'ouvrit.

- Voici le principal homme de science de l'expédition.

Lentement, très lentement, une petite silhouette parut aux yeux de toute l'assemblée, et monta sur l'estrade. Il y eut de nombreux murmures étonnés, des exclamations difficilement retenues, et même un éternuement nerveux.

Psody était très intimidé. Il apparaissait devant tout un groupe d'Humains bien plus habitués des champs de bataille que lui, et difficilement impressionnables. Il avait choisi de se présenter à eux avec des vêtements d'adolescent Humain, et avait fait sa toilette avec une attention toute particulière.

- Bonjour, articula-t-il.

Un grand silence pesant survolait l'assistance. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le petit homme-rat, qui avait l'impression de rétrécir à vue d'œil.

L'un des hommes parmi les plus âgés se leva, et tendit un index vers le Skaven Blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- C'est ce petit gars qu'on va devoir protéger, Votiak.

- Un rat ? Une saloperie de rat ?

D'autres protestations similaires retentirent. Psody sentit le sang lui embraser les joues jusqu'à la base de ses cornes. Il sentit le mépris général le heurter plus douloureusement qu'une volée de cailloux. Son instinct lui ordonna de réduire en poussière quelques-uns des Humains pour les calmer, mais sa raison le retint fermement. Le Norse leva la main.

- Du calme. J'ai pris le temps de faire connaissance avec ce gosse. Oui, c'est un gosse, il n'est pas plus âgé que la plupart d'entre vous quand vous avez commencé à gagner votre vie comme ça. Je sais que, d'habitude, les rats géants, on les massacre avant qu'ils ne nous dévorent. Mais ce petit est différent. Le patron a confiance en lui, Romulus aussi, et moi aussi. Je ne dirai pas le nom de notre employeur, mais je peux vous dire que je travaille régulièrement pour lui depuis quelques années, et s'il me dit que ce rat blanc est comme nous, je le crois.

- J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à parler avec lui, à l'aider à se familiariser avec nous. Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur sur les larmes de compassion de Shallya que ce jeune garçon est loyal, et ne nous trahira jamais.

Ludviksson était réputé pour ne pas raconter de mensonges, et le prêtre avait su utiliser des mots convaincants et un ton approprié, aussi les mercenaires se calmèrent un peu. Le capitaine se tourna vers le petit homme-rat.

- Allez, sois pas timide ! Présente-toi, et dis-nous ce que tu attends de nous.

Psody se racla la gorge, et bredouilla :

- Euh… chers amis Humains… je… Mon nom est Psody. Je… comme vous le voyez… mon sang… enfin, ma vie…

Une fois encore, un lourd silence pesait lourd sur toute l'assistance. Le petit Skaven Blanc ferma les yeux, se concentra de toutes ses forces, et articula finalement :

- Je voudrais tous vous dire merci. Je… je sais que vous avez de bonnes raisons de me détester. Mais ces trois derniers mois, j'ai appris que les Humains n'étaient pas tels que mon propre maître avait pu me décrire. Certains ont… plein de belles choses en eux. Et je ferai tout… pour me conduire comme vous. Je n'ose pas espérer… de la sympathie. Mais au moins, un bon rapport professionnel ?

Il fut soulagé de voir les traits les plus durs s'estomper lentement, mais sûrement. Comme il cherchait encore ses mots, l'un des Humains demanda :

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'on va chercher en Lustrie, exactement ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce que _tu _vas chercher ?

- Je…

Le jeune Skaven Blanc jeta un bref regard vers Romulus qui fit un petit signe de tête. Il répondit :

- Je suis à la recherche d'un secret sur mon peuple, qui se trouverait dans un temple. C'est quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être changer… les relations entre votre peuple et le mien.

Quelques murmures intrigués voletèrent encore. Günter demanda :

- Un changement ? T'es pas en train de nous mijoter un mauvais coup ?

- Non ! Je… je vous jure que non !

- Ouais, et si ton « secret », c'était quelque chose qui pourrait foutre le feu à l'Empire ? comprit un autre.

- T'en fais pas, Wor, intervint Ludviksson. Ils m'ont expliqué en détail, et ça ne sent pas mauvais. C'est vraiment un but _scientifique_. Le seul risque, c'est d'augmenter notre champ de connaissances.

- Hé, pour la petite cervelle de Wor, c'est un vrai danger ! ricana quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut encore des rires narquois. Votiak déclara tout haut ce que chacun pensait :

- T'as pensé aux risques, capitaine ?

- T'as peur de quelques moustiques ? demanda Nedland.

- C'est pas ça, c'est rapport aux Sigmarites. Si ça s'apprend, on finira tous sur l'échafaud pour hérésie !

- Raison de plus pour la boucler, Votiak. Mais vous étiez tous déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous sommes tous liés par le secret. Nous avons donc tous intérêt à ne pas révéler l'identité de notre protégé. Remarque, ça ne changera pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude.

- Et si ça peut vous aider, n'oubliez pas le montant sur la facture que nous enverrons à notre employeur à notre retour. La seule condition spéciale est de faire preuve d'un peu de tolérance. Et si c'est lui qui te fout les chocottes, Votiak, je mets les choses au point tout de suite : notre ami Psody sait parfaitement que s'il tente le moindre coup tordu, il ne vivra pas une minute de plus. C'a été la condition pour que j'accepte ce travail, et que j'accepte d'y mêler mes gars.

La pression retomba peu à peu, après quelques petits conciliabules. Même Votiak finit par se laisser convaincre. En vérité, il avait déjà fait des choses peu glorieuses au cours de sa longue carrière. Au point où il en était, la collaboration avec un homme-bête apprivoisé ne ferait pas une grande différence aux yeux des autorités. Le capitaine Ludviksson continua :

- Bien, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir, et qu'il n'est plus temps de reculer. Notre employeur a affrété un navire à Sartosa. Nous allons donc tous nous y retrouver à la date prévue que Nedland vous fera connaître demain matin. Ca vous laissera le temps de vérifier votre équipement. N'oubliez pas que l'endroit où nous nous rendons, c'est la jungle chaude et humide. Sur ce, merci à tous. Notre bateau est la _Determinazione_. Je partirai ce soir avec un premier groupe, Nedland mènera le deuxième. Votiak, je compte sur toi pour commander le troisième. On fait le voyage séparément, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Le petit rat blanc part tout seul avec Romulus. On n'aura pas à le supporter avant le bateau. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Qui commandera le bateau ?

- Le capitaine Giulio da Firenze. Il est au courant pour Psody, et notre employeur l'a fait mettre discrètement sous surveillance, qu'on soit sûr qu'il ne nous balance pas aux répurgateurs. Il y aura un prêtre de Manann, mais pour le reste, ce sera à nous de manœuvrer le navire. Moins d'individus impliqués, moins de risques. C'est pour ça qu'on a demandé des gens ayant déjà navigué. Autre chose ?

Comme personne n'ajouta rien, le capitaine-mercenaire congédia l'assistance.

Le lendemain, de retour chez Steiner, Psody fit connaissance avec deux autres membres de l'expédition qui allaient avoir une certaine importance. Ce fut Romulus qui introduisit auprès du marchand et de sa fille les nouveaux venus. Il y avait un jeune homme, qui paraissait à l'aube de son vingtième printemps, et une grande femme sans doute du même âge que le prieur. Romulus fit un geste vers le jeune Humain.

- Voici frère Tomas. Il fait partie d'une branche particulière de l'ordre de Véréna, la déesse de la justice et de la connaissance. Celle dont Ludwig suit les principes, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du petit Skaven Blanc.

Tomas était un petit jeune homme mince, au teint clair, aux petits yeux sombres, et une barbe naissait sur son menton. Il avait de longs cheveux châtain noués en une queue de cheval, et portait des vêtements simples qui lui donnaient l'air d'un séminariste ordinaire. Psody remarqua sa sacoche de cuir dont la boucle était ornée d'une gravure représentant la tête ronde d'un oiseau aux immenses yeux ronds.

- Frère Tomas est membre de l'Ordre des Gardiens de la Vérité, expliqua Romulus. Cet ordre prône la connaissance avant tout, et sa sauvegarde. Les hautes autorités de l'Empire n'hésitent pas à jeter au feu tout ce qui est hérétique, mais également tout ce qui pourrait faire vaciller leur autorité si le peuple acceptait de penser par soi-même.

- C'est au nom de cette volonté que nous avons déjà collaboré, et que Romulus fait lui-même partie de notre ordre ! expliqua le frère Tomas d'un ton enjoué.

Le petit Skaven Blanc adressa au prieur un regard étonné.

- Vous ne servez pas Shallya ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous le savez, je suis quelqu'un qui accepte les remises en question, du moment qu'elles me permettent de m'instruire davantage. Je suis prieur de Shallya, mais j'ai également prêté serment de faire progresser l'Empire en gardant tous les secrets, et en tentant d'intégrer progressivement ceux qui pourraient faire évoluer le peuple de manière positive.

- Il s'agit seulement de petits secrets, ce qui est déjà très difficile. Faire accepter que les Skavens peuvent être nos amis serait bien trop prématuré, déclara Tomas. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Tomas tendit la main à Psody, qui la serra amicalement. Enfin, la femme s'avança. Elle portait une robe blanche, surmontée d'une cape à capuchon bleue aux bordures rouges. Son torse était recouvert d'un plastron de métal argenté sur lequel était sculpté un aigle aux ailes déployées. Elle tenait une lance flambant neuve, à la pointe d'acier étincelante. Psody ne distingua pas bien son visage partiellement dissimulé par le tissu, mais il devina des boucles cuivrées encadrant son front et ses joues. En revanche, il repéra tout de suite l'éclat de ses yeux verts.

Comme elle avait senti qu'on l'attendait, la jeune femme se présenta :

- Mein herr, prieur, je suis sœur Abigaïl, prêtresse de Myrmidia. La déesse de la Guerre et de l'Honneur, précisa-t-elle à l'attention du petit homme-rat. J'ai eu l'occasion de collaborer une fois ou deux avec Romulus.

- Dans des circonstances suffisamment extrêmes pour qu'elle gagnât définitivement ma conscience, précisa le prieur.

- En bref, je suis une templière de Myrmidia, et donc, je dois voyager pour parfaire ma maîtrise des armes et mes connaissances en matière de justice. Je n'ai jamais été jusqu'en Lustrie, mais c'est une bonne occasion.

Sa voix était grave, posée et assurée. Elle n'avait rien d'une roturière timide ou apeurée, et parvenait pourtant à laisser voir et assumer sa féminité. Heike ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour cette femme qui lui paraissait aussi forte… ainsi qu'un léger sentiment de crainte.

- Ma sœur… ne craignez-vous pas d'être mal à l'aise au milieu d'une expédition constituée seulement d'hommes ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ma petite demoiselle, répondit la prêtresse avec un sourire un peu inquiétant. Aucun homme n'a jamais posé la main sur moi sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre. Tous ceux qui ont essayé l'ont très vite regretté.

- J'entends bien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser un peu comme ma fille. Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais qu'est-ce que vous pourriez apporter de plus pour l'expédition que je paie ? demanda le marchand. Il y a déjà bien assez de guerriers.

- Un peu de diplomatie, une présence féminine qui pourrait s'avérer rassurante, et l'attention de Myrmidia, répondit sœur Abigaïl sans hésiter.

Steiner hocha la tête.

- D'accord. J'ai confiance en le jugement de Romulus.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à préparer les bagages. Psody lui-même n'avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Le prieur lui confia tout de même quelques petites préparations, des herbes, des racines, et autres ingrédients, avec une petite sacoche à lanière. Il mit dans son sac la robe brodée de Katel, et une chemise de nuit. Puis il aida Romulus à rassembler dans une malle des instruments de calligraphie, de mesure, un télescope, et plusieurs carnets de notes.

Vint alors le moment le plus difficile, le lendemain matin.

La cloche du temple de Sigmar le plus proche sonna huit coups. Romulus et Tomas avaient préparé une charrette avec une bâche tendue par-dessus toutes leurs possessions. Sœur Abigaïl s'installa à l'avant et prit les rênes.

Ludwig Steiner se tenait debout derrière la charrette, sur le chemin pavé. Heike était serrée contre lui, et n'osait dire mot. Son père avait bien conscience de son état, et avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Le prieur de Shallya inspira profondément.

- Bien, je crois que l'heure est au départ.

- Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, tu me connais, Ludwig ! Je ne suis pas un trompe-la-mort. Ma fonction est de protéger les vies, la mienne comprise, pas de les mettre en péril !

Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille-rate.

- Je devine à quoi vous pensez, mon enfant. Je vous promets de veiller sur lui. Il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Vous… en êtes sûr ?

- Je vous le garantis. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. Certes, nous partons loin, mais sur des routes relativement fréquentées. Les pirates sont rares à cette époque de l'année. La présence d'un prêtre de Manann nous garantira un temps clément et une mer calme, et notre destination n'est pas très éloignée des côtes. Il n'est même pas sûr que nous rencontrions les habitants. Nous nous rendons dans le temple, nous recopions et analysons toutes les gravures, sous la protection du capitaine Ludviksson, et nous revenons le plus vite possible. Dans quelques semaines, si les vents sont favorables.

Romulus s'installa à côté de la prêtresse. Tomas monta à l'arrière, et souleva le couvercle d'un grand panier en osier, dans lequel le Skaven Blanc allait se cacher pendant leurs passages dans les zones urbaines. Psody se résolut à se diriger à son tour vers le chariot, mais il s'arrêta devant les Steiner. Le marchand posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du petit homme-rat.

- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je te souhaite bonne chance !

- Euh… merci beaucoup, monseigneur.

Puis il regarda Heike. Il fut déstabilisé par l'expression de son visage. Une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir.

- Bon… Je dois partir.

- Est-ce nécessaire ?

Elle s'adressa au prieur, par-derrière le jeune homme-rat.

- Prieur, avez-vous réellement besoin de lui ? Vous avez la science des Skavens, vous aussi !

- Ca ne suffit pas, répondit Psody. Ils ont vu quelques dessins et écouté mes témoignages, mais moi, j'ai eu de vrais visions, précises et concrètes. Je suis le seul à pouvoir pleinement comprendre et interpréter ce que nous trouverons.

- Es-tu vraiment obligé ? Tu… tu ne te plais pas, ici ?

- Oh… bien sûr que si.

- Alors quoi ? Je…

Elle inspira profondément, et osa enfin poser la question :

- Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ?

- Au contraire. Et c'est pour être heureux avec toi que je fais ça.

- En me quittant ?

- Si j'étais un Skaven ordinaire, je resterais avec toi, Heike, mais je suis un élu du Rat Cornu. J'ai des pouvoirs, et je dois m'en servir pour changer les choses. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me demande par ces visions, il risque de me punir, peut-être en te faisant du mal, à toi. Je dois donc accomplir mon devoir.

- Ah… On ne peut rien contre la volonté des dieux.

Quand il vit l'expression déterminée de son amie, le Skaven Blanc se sentit gêné par quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de reformuler sa phrase.

- Enfin non, je devrais dire « je veux », je le reconnais. Si je voulais juste rester assis par terre à tes côtés, je le ferais, mais je sens que je peux faire bien plus, pour toi et pour moi, et peut-être tous les autres. Mieux comprendre notre histoire pour l'accepter, et faire progresser les choses.

Psody se surprit à comprendre qu'une fois de plus, le « libre arbitre » l'avait emporté sur les arguments fallacieux et hypocrites. Et cela ne sembla pas contrarier la jeune Skaven, au contraire.

- Tu es honnête. Je le sens. Si tu penses pouvoir faire changer les Skavens, et si tu veux le faire, je l'accepterai. Mais…

Elle se mit à bredouiller :

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Le Skaven Blanc eut un sourire triste.

- J'aimerais beaucoup-vraiment. Mais c'est un voyage dangereux. Je saurai me défendre avec ma magie, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Ici, tu es en sécurité. C'est mieux pour toi de rester avec les Humains.

Il approcha timidement, et la serra lentement dans ses bras. Puis il recula, sans réussir à se retourner. Alors qu'il s'était éloigné de quelques yards, Heike tendit le bras en avant. Puis avec un petit cri, elle courut vers lui. Quand elle fut face au petit Skaven Blanc, elle enroula prestement ses bras autour de son cou, et se colla contre lui.

- Unissons-nous avant ton départ ! Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi !

- Moi aussi-aussi, mais pas maintenant. Ca ferait prendre des risques à ton père. Nous devrons trouver un endroit tranquille hors de la ville, comme l'avait fait Dame Katel, pour « fonder un foyer », comme disent les Humains. Et puis…

Il repensa aux dix enfants qu'il avait eus avec la reproductrice qu'il avait engrossée à l'issue de son initiation, et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la honte.

- J'ai déjà abandonné une portée. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule avec nos bébés. Je souhaite les éduquer avec toi, comme nos parents Humains l'ont fait avec nous.

- Je comprends. Mais si… si tu ne revenais jamais ? Tu es le seul Skaven qui me traite comme une vraie personne. Si tu disparais, il n'y en aura pas d'autre !

La fille Skaven avait les larmes aux yeux. Psody lui répondit en lui caressant tendrement la joue :

- Je reviendrai dès que j'en aurai fini, et je ne te quitterai plus. J'ai résisté à bien des choses, j'aurais pu mourir déjà de nombreuses fois, mais le Rat Cornu a toujours veillé sur moi. Et j'aurai toujours la force de revenir, parce que… Heike, tu as changé ma vie. Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, ça a fait boum dans ma tête. J'ai vu… une vraie fille Skaven, bien portante et heureuse. C'est ça qui m'a décidé à faire confiance aux Humains. Tu m'as convaincu que Vellux était un menteur, et que ton père était capable de traiter les Skavens comme je l'espérais. Tu m'as sauvé, Heike. Et je… je t'aime.

FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE


	21. Tempêtes en approche

**Troisième partie : Le successeur**

**Chapitre 21 : Tempêtes en approche**

Pour la troisième fois, le Prophète Gris Vellux inspira à pleins poumons, remplissant ses narines et enivrant ses sens de la fragrance unique, piquante et veloutée de l'encens de malepierre. Les yeux fermés, il voulut éprouver le passage de chaque grain de poussière circulant dans son organisme. Peu à peu, la perception du monde extérieur se brouillait. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Même le léger craquement de la barre résineuse en train de se consumer ne parvint plus à ses oreilles.

Cela faisait déjà quelques lunes qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire une séance de méditation. La nuit précédente, le Rat Cornu lui en avait fait le reproche. Aussi était-il assis jambes croisées sur une carpette mangée aux mites, portant seulement son collier d'ossements et respirant la substance sacrée de la civilisation des Fils du Rat Cornu.

Un léger sourire tendit les commissures du Skaven Blanc. Il n'avait pas éprouvé cette sensation depuis bien longtemps. Il réfléchit quelques instants, entre deux frissons provoqués par la drogue, et se souvint. En fait, pensa-t-il, tout marchait de travers depuis ce jour maudit où il avait recueilli cette femelle sur laquelle de puissants enchantements avaient été appliqués. Il avait appris que la misérable créature était une expérience menée par un sorcier servant Slaanesh, le dieu des plaisirs vénéré par les choses-bizarres.

Depuis, c'était la guerre.

Plusieurs fois, les Skavens avaient été plus audacieux et plus forts que ce sorcier, Aescos Karkadourian, mais quelque temps plus tôt, ce dernier avait réussi à massacrer un bataillon entier envoyé pour le détruire. Et les témoignages des quelques malheureux survivants l'avaient impressionné. Ce maudit magicien était capable de fabriquer des monstres dangereux, qui pouvaient aussi bien déchiqueter les plus forts que rendre fous les plus endurcis.

Nombre de ses troupes avaient ainsi été perdues. Heureusement, ces derniers cycles saisonniers, les pondeuses avaient été particulièrement fertiles, et dernièrement, les Clans avaient accueilli toute une nouvelle génération prête à partir au combat. De plus, il venait de conclure un accord avec le seigneur Vodaj du Clan Skryre, le chef de Treecil, la colonie voisine.

Treecil était une colonie à peine plus grande que Brissuc. Elle disposait de ressources de charbon plus importantes, et se trouvait sous une grosse route des choses-hommes. Il était facile d'intercepter les caravanes, ou d'exterminer les pillards qui attendaient ces caravanes. Vodaj disposait de troupes plutôt nombreuses, et bien équipées, avec des armes sophistiquées. Mais le plus important était qu'il n'y avait aucun Prophète Gris parmi ses hommes-rats.

Le Prophète Gris sentit son sourire s'élargir un peu à cette pensée. Et les vapeurs vertigineuses susurrèrent à son esprit tordu ce qu'il devait faire : il n'était plus question de partir à l'assaut, et risquer de tout perdre une nouvelle fois. Une opportunité allait sans doute se présenter. Le tout était de la saisir quand elle se présenterait. Oui, le Rat Cornu allait lui permettre enfin de briller comme il le méritait depuis longtemps.

Grâce à cet imbécile de Vodaj, il prendrait le pouvoir sur tous les Skavens de la région. Ce serait facile, car Vodaj était un chef puissant et facilement influençable. Très bonne combinaison, grâce à laquelle il ne tarderait pas à devenir un Skaven Blanc vraiment puissant. Quelques bonnes paroles bien senties, et Vodaj serait sous sa coupe sans même s'en apercevoir. Ensuite, il ferait de même avec un autre chef, puis un autre, et encore un autre, et il réussirait à bâtir une place forte qui grandirait, grandirait, et deviendrait la nouvelle Skarogne, avec lui à sa tête !

C'est alors qu'il sentit comme une gêne. Il releva les paupières, baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, et comprit que ces pensées, mêlées aux volutes toxiques, l'avaient émoustillé plus qu'il ne pensait. Il sentit son front se creuser de perplexité. Ce genre de réaction ne lui était pas arrivé spontanément depuis des lunes et des lunes. Il se releva péniblement, mit la main sur son gilet, puis passa sa cape, et zigzagua jusqu'à la porte. Puis il trottina jusqu'à la pouponnière.

Deux heures plus tard, il regagna son laboratoire, en pleine forme. Il sortit une petite bouteille de verre volée à une chose-homme, la déboucha, et huma le parfum, avec attention. Pendant sa petite affaire, il avait pris soin de prélever quelques fluides corporels sur la reproductrice. Il referma le flacon, et consulta ses notes. Il se remémora ce que les rescapés de Karkadourian lui avaient dit : l'odeur de pondeuse pouvait être d'une redoutable efficacité pour stopper le plus hargneux des guerriers. Il fallait donc en reconstituer la composition pour pouvoir fabriquer un contrepoison efficace. Le Clan Skryre pourrait ensuite concevoir des masques spéciaux avec des filtres pour neutraliser les odeurs de femelle.

Quand il renifla le goulot, il ressentit encore quelques picotements d'excitation. Mais il fallait rester concentré. C'est alors que trois coups à la porte le firent sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, encore ?

- Ô immenze et puizzant maître de Brizzuc ?

Vellux serra les dents. Le Maître Mutateur Skilit du Clan Moulder avait peut-être quelque chose d'important à lui dire, s'il était venu à son bureau en personne ? Il s'était acquitté de la demande que le Prophète Gris lui avait faite, dans les temps. Il avait donc reçu sa récompense spéciale, et s'appliquait à obéir aux ordres avec zèle. Comme il devenait utile, il valait mieux rester en bons termes avec lui.

- Entrez, Maître Mutateur.

Le Skaven grand et maigre franchit le seuil du laboratoire en ondulant comme un serpent velu.

- Zalut à vous, Prophète Gris Vellux.

- Ouais, ouais. Quoi ?

- Ze voudrais vous montrer quelque zose. Un truc pas net.

Le Prophète Gris se leva avec un soupir exaspéré, et suivit le Moulder. Quand ils parvinrent jusqu'à la tanière du Clan des Mutateurs, Skilit guida son maître jusqu'à l'un des laboratoires. C'était une petite pièce mal éclairée, avec des râteliers à outils pleins à craquer d'instruments souillés tous inquiétants à regarder et très douloureux à sentir. Au centre, Skilit avait installé un chevalet à menottes. Un jeune Skaven à fourrure brune, portant un tablier taché de sang un peu trop grand pour lui, s'affairait autour, et vérifiait que les entraves de fer retenaient solidement la chose-homme attachée dessus. C'était une chose-homme adulte, apparemment en pleine santé, qui portait l'uniforme bariolé des guerriers des grandes villes. Il avait la peau claire, la fourrure de son crâne était dorée, et il semblait relativement détendu, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'attendait entre les pattes du Moulder.

- Voizi-voizi, zuprême Prophète Gris.

- Et alors ? C'est une chose-homme ! Pourquoi me faire venir ?

- Eh bien, z'allais m'en zervir comme suzet pour une nouvelle expérienze, mais au moment de le préparer, z'ai senti comme une étranze odeur. Ze n'était pas l'odeur d'une zose-homme ordinaire.

Vellux approcha lentement son museau, et renifla attentivement. Il demanda en reikspiel :

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Magnus, répondit l'autre d'une voix tremblante.

- Qui sers-tu ?

- Je… sers… l'Empereur Karl Franz.

Le Skaven Blanc eut un sourire cruel.

- Je reconnais un menteur-menteur quand j'en vois un.

Il saisit la peau de la tête de la chose-homme, juste derrière les oreilles, et tira fort. Dans un gargouillis peu ragoûtant, le visage de Magnus se décolla, révélant une toute autre figure furibonde. C'était un mâle aux traits durs, à la barbe naissante, et aux yeux ronds et fous. Comme il grinçait des dents, les deux Skavens virent qu'elles étaient acérées. Vellux jeta la gangue de chair sanguinolente sur l'apprenti qui la reçut en pleine figure.

- Incroyable, murmura Skilit.

- N'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez raison, Maître Mutateur. L'odeur était celle du jus de Doppelgänger.

- Doppel quoi ?

Le Prophète Gris expliqua :

- Un Doppelgänger est une chose-bizarre qui peut changer de forme. Cette créature est trop bête pour obéir. Mais avec les bonnes formules et son sang-sang, on peut faire comme elle, et changer de forme.

- Prophète Gris, regardez !

Skilit montra quelque chose derrière l'une des oreilles du prisonnier. Vellux fit pivoter la tête du prisonnier de force, et ses yeux brillèrent de satisfaction.

- Une marque ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est la marque de Slaanesh, le dieu que sert notre ennemi !

Le Prophète Gris hocha la tête vers le Moulder.

- Grâce à vous, Maître Mutateur Skilit, le Rat Cornu sera content, et moi aussi. Je vous accorde une heure avec une reproductrice. Allez-y maintenant, je vais rester avec notre ami.

- Merzi, merzi, ô incarnazion de la bonté !

Skilit ne s'attarda pas davantage, et fila hors du laboratoire. Le Prophète Gris vit l'apprenti du coin de l'œil. Il pointa un long doigt vers lui.

- Toi !

Le jeune Skaven sursauta, surpris et un peu effrayé.

- M… moi ?

- Oui. Approche.

L'apprenti obéit. Il tremblait.

- Eh bien alors, je te fais peur ?

- Euh…

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi. Quel est ton nom ?

- Lig.

- Rassure-toi, je n'ai rien contre toi. Au contraire. Je parie que tu aimerais bien faire comme ton maître ?

- Oh… oui, bien sûr, suprême magnificence.

- Alors aide-moi à convaincre ce prisonnier de répondre à mes questions, et tu pourras profiter de la pondeuse que tu voudras pendant deux heures.

- Oh, vous êtes trop… généreux !

- Pour l'instant, au travail ! Tu vas me montrer ce que Skilit t'a appris. Gare à toi si tu le tues avant mon ordre ! Parles-tu le reikspiel, Lig ?

- Non, votre majestueuse majesté.

- Aucune importance. Tu feras juste ce que je te dirai.

_Et comme ça, aucun risque que tu répètes quoi que ce soit._

Vellux revint à Magnus, en reikspiel.

- Alors, un agent des choses-bizarres tout seul en pleine campagne, hein ? C'est inhabituel. J'aimerais comprendre. Explique-moi.

- Bah ! Une face de rat comme toi ne comprendrait pas !

- Essaie toujours, on verra bien.

Le pseudo-Magnus éclata de rire. Le Prophète Gris continua :

- Jourg du Clan Moulder assiégeait un petit château choses-homme. Il m'a demandé des renforts, que j'allais lui envoyer. Mais quand mon éclaireur est arrivé, il a trouvé le camp dévasté-dévasté. Skavens tous brûlés sur un grand bûcher, et machines cassées-détruites. Il t'a vu quitter le château en douce tout seul. Il a pensé que ce n'était pas normal pour un soldat des choses-hommes. Alors que faisais-tu dans ce château-château, et pourquoi le quitter ?

Le prisonnier ne dit pas un mot. Vellux s'adressa à Lig :

- Première étape ?

Le Prophète Gris connaissait en gros la procédure pour remodeler les chairs des esclaves prisonniers des Moulder. Lig sortit un long couteau à lame rouillée, déchira la manche bouffante de la chemise du garde, et fit une longue incision de l'épaule à la saignée du bras. Le prisonnier serra les dents.

- C'est déjà beaucoup moins drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Allez ! Parle !

- Que Slaanesh dévore ton âme, saloperie !

- Deuxième étape ? demanda Vellux à l'attention de l'apprenti.

Lig s'empara d'une longue pince et s'en servit pour ramasser un fragment de malepierre dans un petit chaudron. Il l'agita sous le nez de Magnus qui fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Après quoi, il plaça le morceau de matière fumante dans la blessure. Le mâle hurla de douleur et se débattit.

- Pourquoi crier, chose-homme ? Tu deviens chose-bizarre, comme ce que tu sers !

Le Skaven Blanc avait raison. Le bras de Magnus commençait à muter. La peau changeait de couleur, et ses veines gonflaient à vue d'œil.

- Il faut plus-plus pour continuer la transformation, expliqua Lig.

- Bon.

Vellux revint à Magnus.

- Je demande à ce larbin de continuer, ou tu vas parler-parler ?

- Je…J'allais transmettre un message.

- Tu sers Aescos Karkadourian, hein ?

- Oui… oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce château avec un faux visage ?

- Je… tâtais le terrain. Mon maître souhaite prendre Gottliebschloss. Je devais lui rapporter tout ce que je pouvais. Le siège de tes semblables m'a tout coupé pendant des semaines… De toute façon, ma mission était terminée. J'ai voulu revenir auprès de mon maître.

Le Prophète Gris fut presque déçu.

- C'est tout ?

Il ordonna à Lig :

- Troisième étape.

L'apprenti Moulder serra entre ses doigts le bras de Magnus, comprimant les chairs sur la pépite de malepierre. De petites excroissances de corne crevèrent par endroits la peau.

- Attends, Skaven ! Laisse-moi partir !

- Pour prévenir ton maître que j'affronte depuis des lunes ? Tu te moques de moi !

- Pendant que j'étais… à Gottliebschloss… j'ai vu autre chose.

Vellux leva le doigt, Lig lâcha sa prise.

- Quoi-quoi, chose-homme-bizarre ? Parle-parle !

Magnus reprit son souffle, et articula péniblement :

- Le blocus a été saboté de l'intérieur. Quelqu'un a mis le feu aux réserves de poudre et a fait sonner la cloche jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Et pourtant, j'ai fait partie de la patrouille qui a fini de vider le camp le lendemain, et il n'y avait que des Skavens. Pas un seul de leurs ennemis. Aucun corps, aucun survivant.

Les deux yeux de Vellux se plissèrent en deux fentes étroites.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Promets-moi de me relâcher, et je termine.

Le Skaven Blanc se fit pressant.

- C'est promis. Alors ?

- Le soir, juste après que la patrouille du seigneur Gottlieb soit rentrée, on a eu un drôle de visiteur. Un Skaven Blanc, tout comme toi. Qui parlait le reikspiel. Il a déposé les armes. Vrai, il s'est livré de son plein gré, on l'a mis en cage, il y est resté près d'une semaine. Mais au bout de ce temps, il est parti avec un prieur, un gentilhomme et un Tueur Nain qui étaient de passage.

Cette fois, le Prophète Gris était incrédule.

- Un Skaven Blanc qui se rend à des êtres inférieurs ? Tu mens-mens !

- Non, je te le jure ! Que Slaanesh me consume sur-le-champ si c'est faux !

- À quoi il ressemblait, ce Skaven Blanc ?

- Il n'était pas bien grand, et plutôt maigre. Il avait la tête ronde.

- Ses cornes étaient-elles torsadées comme les miennes ?

- Ah non ! Elles étaient toutes droites, au contraire !

Le cœur de Vellux manqua un battement, alors qu'il sentit une violente tempête éclater dans son cerveau. Il marmonna d'une voix terrible :

- Tu as fini, cette fois ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne sais pas où ils emmenaient ce Skaven Blanc ?

- Pas du tout.

Le Prophète Gris bondit sur le couteau que Lig avait laissé sur l'établi. Magnus, affolé, protesta :

- Tu as promis de me laisser partir !

- Et je tiens parole !

Vellux enfonça la lame dans le cœur de la chose-homme.

- Tu es libre !

Le Prophète Gris quitta l'atelier d'un pas rageur. Lig n'avait rien compris de la conversation, mais en voyant l'expression furibarde du Skaven Blanc, il sut qu'il n'y aurait rien de bon à espérer de sa part, et n'osa pas ajouter un mot.

Klur du Clan Eshin était tranquillement en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant un Vellux hors de lui. Klur sursauta.

- Prophète Gris ? Mais que…

- L T'A ECHAPPE !

Le Skaven Blanc plaqua l'assassin contre un mur et lui appliqua sa dague incrustée de malepierre sur la gorge.

- Psody est encore en vie ! Tu ne l'as pas tué ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'est rendu aux choses-hommes ! Qui sait ce qu'il va pouvoir faire parmi elles ?

- Mais… mais je ne comprends pas !

- Moi non plus ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort dans ce marais, et pourtant on l'a vu dans le château assiégé par Jourg ! Alors ? Comment l'expliques-tu ?

Vellux relâcha son étreinte, et croisa les bras, attendant la réponse. Klur était terrifié. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant de tout son corps.

- Je… je vous jure-promets que je n'en sais rien ! Je lui ai donné un coup de poignard dans le dos, juste au niveau du rein, puis je l'ai noyé-noyé ! J'ai vu l'eau rougir, il ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus !

- Et tu n'as pas vérifié qu'il était bien mort ?

- Les choses-bizarres sont arrivées, je n'ai pas eu le temps, et je pensais qu'elles le mangeraient !

Vellux serra le poing devant son œil.

- Tu es un bon élément, Klur du Clan Eshin, et c'est pourquoi je ne te tue pas tout de suite. Je te donne une chance de rattraper ta faute. Une seule. Pars à l'instant à Gottliebschloss, trouve où Psody est parti, et ramène-moi sa tête ! Ou plutôt, non ! S'il est mort, arrange-toi pour me trouver une preuve solide. S'il est encore en vie, déniche l'endroit où il se cache, que j'aille m'en occuper moi-même !

Klur hocha la tête, ramassa ses coutelas, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de sa chambre. Au passage, Vellux le saisit par l'épaule et murmura d'une voix glaciale :

- Klur ?

- Oui… suprême omnipotent Rat Cornu incarné ?

- Inutile de revenir bredouille si tu tiens à la vie.

- Bien sûr… ô sage parmi les sages.

- Et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux apprend que Psody est encore en vie par ta faute… tu finiras immédiatement sur la table d'opération de Skilit ! C'est compris-compris ?

Klur eut un long frisson, terrifié à l'idée de devenir un sujet d'expérience des Moulder. Vellux le poussa vers la sortie, qu'il emprunta précipitamment.

L'assassin Eshin courait dans le tunnel, affolé. Comme il ne voyait personne, il s'autorisa à marmonner nerveusement :

- Je croyais qu'il était mort ! Je croyais qu'il était mort ! Psody est encore en vie ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ?

Klur s'arrêta brièvement à un carrefour, choisit le tunnel qui menait à la surface, et disparut dans l'obscurité. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il avait commis une grave erreur : il avait parlé sans avoir conscience que quelqu'un tapi dans l'ombre le suivait du regard.

_Psody est peut-être encore en vie ? Intéressant…_ songea Diassyon du Clan Skryre.

Le jeune Skaven brun avait changé. Son séjour à la prison du sorcier Aescos Karkadourian l'avait profondément affecté. Tous les jours il pensait à Moly du Clan Pestilens, son malheureux frère passé de vie à trépas devant lui, entre les cuisses d'une pondeuse Skaven fabriquée par le sorcier. Quand on avait lancé son cadavre dans la cage, il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à leur évasion, quelques jours plus tard.

Sa bonne humeur caractéristique s'était évanouie, ne laissant qu'une lourde amertume, encore pondérée de temps en temps par quelques sursauts de fièvre créatrice. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Tous les hommes-rats ayant partagé son sort l'avaient vu serrer contre lui le corps bouffi de maladie et de vermine du Skaven crème. En toute logique, il aurait dû être contaminé à son tour, et contraint de porter la bure des Moines de la Peste, sous peine d'être chassé ou exécuté. Mais aucune pourriture, aucune dégénérescence n'avait commencé à le ronger. Même le Prophète Gris Vellux l'avait attentivement examiné, sans rien trouver. Bien entendu, on se posa la question. Pour lui, la réponse était évidente. Même dans la mort, Moly avait voulu prouver qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, et lui avait épargné son triste sort en prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser les humeurs corrompues l'envahir. À moins, tout simplement, que ce ne fût la volonté du Rat Cornu.

Dans tous les cas, c'était certain, il était favorisé, et ce sentiment avait fait naître en lui une solide détermination : celle de vivre désormais selon ses règles. Il continuait à se plier aux lois de la colonie, mais n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à éliminer toute personne lui créant des problèmes, en dehors de son grand frère Chitik. L'un des premiers à payer allait être le doyen de Brissuc. Il n'avait pas oublié les horreurs que le Diacre Soum avait fait endurer au pauvre Moly, et était bien décidé à le venger. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent.

_Klur sait quelque chose que tout le terrier ignore. Il a peur-peur. Or, seul le Prophète Gris Vellux lui fait peur. Il y a un secret entre eux !_

Diassyon sourit dans le noir. Il détestait le Skaven anthracite, et celui-ci le méprisait ouvertement en retour. Heureusement, n'étant pas du même Clan, ils n'avaient jamais eu à se supporter l'un l'autre bien longtemps. Ces dernières lunes, leurs contacts avaient même été pour ainsi dire pratiquement inexistants. Depuis la perte de son frère bien-aimé Pestilens, le Skryre avait décidé qu'il n'était pas obligé d'accepter la noirceur de celui-là.

Ainsi, il guettait depuis son retour à Brissuc la moindre occasion de compromettre l'Eshin. C'était un jeu dangereux, il en était conscient. Klur ne laissait paraître aucune faille, et quiconque avait tenté de lui créer des problèmes s'était rapidement retrouvé la gorge tranchée dans un caniveau.

Cette panique était une faiblesse, et Diassyon allait la mettre à contribution !

_Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul,_ songea le Skaven brun.

- Silence, et au travail ! Maintenant-maintenant !

Et pour faire bonne mesure, la Vermine de Choc attrapa l'un des esclaves par la peau du cou, et lui administra un coup de poing qui lui fit sauter une dent et éclater le nez. La malheureuse créature fit un vol plané avec un crissement de douleur avant de s'aplatir dans la poussière. La cadence des ouvriers reprit avec un rythme deux fois plus rapide.

Chitik le Skaven Noir était de mauvaise humeur. Ces dernières semaines ne lui avaient apporté que des déceptions. D'abord, il restait une simple Vermine de Choc, sans le moindre avantage par rapport au jour où Furghân avait commencé à l'entraîner. Aucune reconnaissance de sa force exceptionnelle ou de son habileté.

Quand il était rentré à la colonie de Brissuc à la tête de ses camarades éclopés mais vivants après avoir échappé aux geôles de Karkadourian, il était persuadé que sa bravoure et sa détermination lui auraient valu d'être nommé Grande Dent à la place de Furghân. Le meneur des Vermines de Choc n'avait pas survécu à cette terrible rencontre, et il eût été logique de voir le plus grand et le plus fort des Skavens Noirs de la colonie le remplacer.

Mais non. Vellux avait déclaré que le Rat Cornu avait choisi Sémik, un autre Skaven Noir, certes plus âgé que Chitik, mais moins costaud. Ils s'étaient déjà battus au cours d'un entraînement supervisé par Furghân, et Chitik avait gagné !

Le grand Skaven Noir n'avait pas compris, et ne comprenait toujours pas cette décision. Il n'était pas le seul, quelques autres Vermines de Choc avec qui il s'entendait bien avaient été aussi surpris que lui. Sémik avait clamé haut et fort que son intelligence et son expérience avaient été simplement reconnues et récompensées à leur juste valeur. Et pour ne rien arranger, Vellux se montrait de plus en plus désagréable et autoritaire. Chaque fois qu'il croisait Chitik, il l'humiliait en l'insultant ou en le frappant devant tout le monde. Plus le temps passait, plus le Skaven Blanc semblait le détester et le lui montrer en toute occasion. Et malgré les efforts du Skaven Noir qui s'appliquait à écouter la parole du Rat Cornu et à agir comme l'un de ses dignes fils, le Prophète Gris n'était jamais content de lui.

Ceci, plus la douleur qu'il ressentait encore par rapport à la tragique disparition de son frère Moly, dont il ne s'était toujours pas remis, alimentaient chez lui une fort méchante humeur depuis quelques jours. Parmi ceux de niveau inférieur ou égal au sien sur l'échelle sociale de Brissuc, seul Diassyon avait échappé à la colère du grand Skaven Noir. D'ailleurs, il était devenu le seul à pouvoir réfréner rapidement ses sursauts de rage. Les autres Skavens Noirs s'étaient mis à craindre vraiment Chitik, et ses quelques amis s'inquiétaient. Rool, son plus proche camarade, lui avait suggéré de défier Sémik en duel et de le démolir, pour prendre sa place de manière incontestable. Le grand Skaven Noir avait trouvé l'idée intéressante, mais il préférait attendre d'être complètement remis de sa captivité et d'être à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens avant de tenter sa chance.

Et le temps lui paraissait long. Il renifla, et sentit une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. En tournant la tête, il distingua la silhouette familière du Skryre trotter dans sa direction.

- Salut-salut, grand frère !

- Diassyon ! Salut !

- Comment tu vas ?

- J'en ai marre ! Tous des incapables-inutiles ! Je dois leur montrer qu'il faut obéir !

- Fais attention, Chitik ! Tu te souviens de Furghân ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

Le Skaven brun baissa la voix, et murmura :

- Tu deviens comme lui, Chitik. Tu te mets facilement en colère, tu cognes plus vite, et tu écoutes moins les autres. Tu utilises de moins en moins ta cervelle, aussi. Tu risques de devenir comme Furghân, si tu ne fais pas attention-gaffe !

Le Skaven Noir allait protester, mais il s'arrêta net. Il ne mit guère de temps à réaliser que son jeune frère avait raison.

- Que… je ne comprends pas.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. On a perdu Moly, on a vu des choses horribles-affreuses, et nos chefs ne nous prennent pas au sérieux. Je comprends.

- Sémik n'est pas une bonne Grande Griffe.

- Et Soum m'a proposé de remplacer Moly.

Chitik sentit un violent coup de sang fouetter ses nerfs.

- _Quoi ?_

- Du calme ! J'ai dit non, et je ne suis pas sous sa coupe depuis que la reproductrice qui nous a pondus a mis bas !

Le Skaven Noir vit la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. Il ralentit son souffle.

- Je te crois.

- Je dois te parler seul-seul, Chitik. Tu me suis ?

Le grand Skaven Noir hocha la tête, et tous deux disparurent dans un petit couloir. Diassyon s'assura que personne ne se cachait dans un recoin sombre, puis murmura :

- Écoute bien, Chitik. Ce que je vais te dire est un secret. Un secret entre frères. Personne-personne ne doit l'apprendre. Promis ?

Le « secret entre frères » sonna comme une formule magique aux oreilles de la Vermine de Choc. L'épreuve de la captivité l'avait fait un peu mûrir, il avait pris un peu de plomb dans la tête. Aussi, quand Diassyon lui parlait d'une affaire si importante, il était capable de tenir sa langue, même devant la Grande Dent et – il l'espérait – le Prophète Gris Vellux. Aussi, sans hésiter, il répondit :

- Promis-promis.

- Bien.

Le Skaven brun se pencha en avant, et chuchota :

- C'est à propos de Psody.

- Quoi ? cria presque le Skaven Noir.

- Chut-chut ! Moins fort-fort !

- Oh, pardon. Alors quoi ?

Les deux yeux de Diassyon se réduisirent à deux fentes rouges.

- Il n'est peut-être pas mort-mort.

- _Hein _?!

- J'ai entendu Klur. Il avait peur. Il disait « Psody, Psody ! Je croyais qu'il était mort ! » et il avait peur !

Cela surprit Chitik.

- Klur, peur ? Il n'a peur de rien ! Ou il ne le montre pas !

- Il a dû se faire secouer par Vellux ! Ces deux-là savent quelque chose, Chitik !

La Vermine de Choc se gratta le crâne avec une expression pour le moins perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On reste sur nos gardes, frère. Mais attention-attention ! Ni Klur, ni Vellux, ni Mabrukk, ni Sémik, ni personne ne doit savoir qu'on sait. Tu ne dois jamais, jamais, _jamais_ parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi.

- Euh… C'est si grave ?

Diassyon prit un air navré.

- Moly disait que Psody pensait différemment de Vellux, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Psody a disparu brutalement juste après t'avoir ramené ici, quand tu as été blessé, tu te souviens ?

- Vellux m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait ramené à la…

Le grand Skaven Noir s'interrompit en voyant la grimace de surprise du Skryre. Il bredouilla alors :

- Mais… quoi ?

- C'est faux ! C'est Psody qui a insisté pour qu'on te ramène ! Il a forcé une chose-homme à te soigner, puis il m'a ordonné de fabriquer un brancard, et on t'a remmené ici ! Et le Prophète Gris n'était pas content ! Il voulait qu'on t'abandonne !

L'étonnement de Chitik se mua en une sourde colère.

- Il a menti !

- Par le Rat Cornu, je croyais qu'il t'avait tout raconté !

- Pourquoi il a menti ?

- Parce que c'est un Prophète Gris, et qu'il a eu peur qu'on se dresse contre lui !

- Il doit avouer-avouer !

Le Skaven Noir fit mine de quitter le couloir pour aller au laboratoire de Vellux. Diassyon le retint par le bras.

- Non-non ! Non-non !

- Pourquoi ?

Le Skryre posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Vermine de Choc.

- Écoute, nous devons être sûrs-sûrs. Et si on attaque, on doit le faire au bon moment. Si on rate, on est morts tous les deux.

Comme il avait raison, Chitik se ravisa. Diassyon en profita pour expliquer encore :

- Tu ne dois jamais-jamais parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Chitik. Si Vellux apprend qu'on sait des choses, il nous fera écorcher vifs !

- Ouais… c'est vrai-vrai.

- Souviens-toi ! Personne !

- Personne.

Diassyon avait confiance en son frère. À leur première rencontre, Chitik avait semblé être un grand benêt, un Skaven un peu simplet, très musclé mais pas très malin. Or, depuis la disparition de Psody, il avait changé, et était devenu plus sûr de lui, et surtout plus réfléchi. Leur captivité avait affermi cette nouvelle maturité. Le Skryre le savait : le grand Skaven Noir ne parlerait pas, sauf s'il était soumis à d'effroyables tortures, et encore.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas trop rageur. On aura notre revanche.

Diassyon tapota amicalement l'épaule de la Vermine de Choc, et fila dans le tunnel.


	22. Le Pays d'Emeraude

La _Determinazione_ fendait l'eau avec une telle aisance qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle planait au-dessus de l'océan. Les quelques vagues venaient se briser sur sa proue, et l'écume éclatait en milliers de petites particules dorées.

Hallbjörn Ludviksson était impressionné. Bien sûr, pendant son adolescence, le Norse avait participé maintes fois à des parties de pêche avec son père et les autres hommes de son village. Les mers des côtes de Norsca étaient froides, de couleurs sombres, et se laissait difficilement domestiquer. De plus, l'air était souvent glacé, chargé d'embruns, et la brume flottait sans bruit au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Quant au soleil, il perçait rarement le brouillard, et même par les journées sans nuages, ne réchauffait que timidement l'atmosphère.

Le grand océan qui séparait le Vieux Monde du continent mystérieux et insoumis vers lequel lui et ses mercenaires se dirigeaient était sensiblement différent. Il avait entendu maintes histoires dessus, toutes très différentes, mais qui s'accordaient toutes sur certains points.

D'abord, la chaleur. Le soleil tapait particulièrement fort. Ses mille feux se reflétaient sur la mer avec une telle intensité qu'on se brûlait les yeux si on n'y prenait pas garde. La mer, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas du tout la même allure. Elle était d'une couleur telle que le Norse n'avait jamais vue, et semblait bien plus chaude que celle de la Tilée ou de l'Estalie. Claire au point d'être transparente à l'approche des côtes, avec une teinte de saphir, elle semblait vraiment étrangère à Ludviksson, pourtant habitué de la navigation.

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Le capitaine-mercenaire plissa les yeux, et repéra une ligne sombre au loin, par-dessus les vagues. Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, le tireur d'élite Nedland Grangecoq, posté à la vigie, sonna la cloche qu'il avait à portée de main en criant :

- Terre ! Terre droit devant !

Ludviksson alla trouver le capitaine du navire dans sa cabine. Il frappa à la porte, et entra. Giulio da Firenze était en train de faire des calculs sur une carte.

- Vous avez entendu, capitaine ?

- Oui, cher confrère. Si mes calculs sont justes, et je pense qu'ils le sont, nous sommes en vue de la Lustrie.

Quelqu'un d'autre frappa. C'était le prieur Romulus.

- Nous arrivons, capitaine. Et sans le moindre pirate. C'est magnifique.

- J'ai fait cette course une bonne dizaine de fois. Les galions de l'Empire patrouillent régulièrement les routes maritimes, et tiennent les corsaires Elfes Noirs à l'écart.

- Il y a de quoi, rit doucement Ludviksson en repensant à l'énorme vaisseau de guerre qu'ils avaient croisé deux jours plus tôt.

- Je croyais que les Elfes Noirs avaient des forteresses flottantes ?

- Oui, mais ils s'aventurent sur les mers du nord. Ils n'aiment pas du tout le climat tropical, et l'évitent s'ils n'ont rien à y faire. Mais les malheurs potentiels venaient plutôt de votre équipage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Déjà qu'une femme à bord attire les ennuis...

- Sœur Abigaïl n'est pas une femme qui attire les ennuis, je vous le garantis.

- Ouais, sauf qu'en plus, vous avez rajouté un rat ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Manann ne nous a pas déjà tous envoyés par le fond ! En parlant de rat, qu'est-ce qu'il devient, celui-là ?

- Je vais voir.

Romulus laissa les deux capitaines et se retrouva sur le pont. Il gravit les marches en bois et monta sur le château arrière. Il vit la petite silhouette cornue de Psody, accoudé sur la rambarde. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant ses pas sur les planches grinçantes.

- Oh, prieur Romulus…

Psody n'avait pas quitté la cabine du prieur de tout le voyage. Les deux premiers jours, le mal de mer l'avait retenu dans son hamac. Puis le régime à base de poissons et de conserves, bien plus frugal que la nourriture chez Ludwig Steiner, avait eu des effets secondaires indésirables sur son estomac. Il y avait eu aussi le soleil : certes il était désormais habitué au monde extérieur, mais en pleine mer, vers le sud, l'astre solaire qui embrasait le ciel et la mer à la fois se montrait beaucoup plus agressif pour ses yeux. La chaleur était aussi étouffante dans la cabine, même avec la fenêtre ouverte, mais au moins, il était à l'ombre.

Le plus problématique était sa propre situation. Le prêtre de Manann de l'équipage, frère Pieter, soutenait qu'un Skaven à bord d'un navire était une offense faite au dieu des océans. Heureusement pour le petit homme-rat, les mercenaires qui allaient l'accompagner à terre étaient des durs à cuire, que l'appât du gain tenait à l'écart de toute superstition fondée ou non. Néanmoins, les quelques moments où il avait osé s'aventurer sur le navire, il avait croisé l'un ou l'autre des mercenaires du capitaine Ludviksson. Personne d'autre que le prieur ou le capitaine Norse ne lui avait adressé la parole, et il avait senti chaque fois une méfiance presque palpable. Les mercenaires ne craignaient pas le courroux des dieux, mais bien une traîtrise de sa part. Alors, il se retirait sur le château arrière, et contemplait rêveusement l'horizon.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le jeune homme-rat était sorti en plein jour. Quand l'homme d'église vit sa triste mine, il constata :

- Eh bien, vous en faites, une tête !

- C'est que… c'est… ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

- De naviguer ? Je le sais bien, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, cette fois.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

Romulus tenta d'être rassurant.

- Vous craignez que votre ancien maître ne vous poursuive ?

- Ben…

- Jusqu'ici ? Avec toute cette mer qui nous sépare de Brissuc ?

Le petit Skaven Blanc hésita avant de dire :

- Mon frère Diassyon m'a parlé d'une invention du Clan Skryre. Une sorte de bateau qui pourrait aller sous l'eau, et voyager plus vite grâce à la malepierre !

- Si c'est le cas, vos congénères sont plus avancés en technologie que je ne pensais. Plus besoin de vent, plus de tempêtes à craindre, encore moins les pirates… Enfin, de toute façon, soyez réaliste. Vellux vous croit mort, et même si, par malheur, il apprenait que vous êtes toujours vivant, croyez-vous qu'il perdrait son temps et son énergie à vous courir après ? Il doit avoir d'autres choses à faire.

- D'autres complots à préparer, marmonna le jeune homme-rat.

- Je pensais plutôt à « d'autres complots à éviter », répondit le prêtre avec un petit sourire.

Psody se tourna de nouveau vers la poupe du navire.

- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir…

- Attendez ! C'est pour vous qu'on a organisé cette expédition. Il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant !

- Je sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer… mais mon cœur-cœur pense à Heike.

- Ah… je vois.

Psody poussa un petit soupir.

- C'est la première fois… que j'éprouve cette sensation. C'est comme un creux terrible dans ma poitrine.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne lui arrivera absolument rien. Steiner s'occupe d'elle depuis trois ans, et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre problème. Vous craignez de ne jamais revenir ?

Le Skaven Blanc pivota sur ses talons et répondit vivement :

- Non ! Le Rat Cornu m'accompagne, et me guide ! Je sais que nous faisons cela pour une bonne cause, et que je reviendrai ! C'est seulement que… sa présence me manque. J'arrive moins bien à raisonner quand elle n'est pas là. J'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à son visage qui me sourit. La nuit, je rêve d'elle.

- Ah, ça… C'est l'amour.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait provoquer tant de douleurs.

- C'est exactement ce qui fait son piquant, mon jeune ami. Grâce à l'amour, vous pouvez tout voir d'un œil très optimiste. Mais à d'autres moments, il vous tord littéralement les boyaux. J'espère ne pas vous affoler en vous disant qu'il y a peu de réactions plus humaines que celle-là.

- Pas vraiment. Des tas de choses ont changé pour moi depuis notre rencontre.

- L'amour, c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas chez les Skavens, pas vrai ?

Psody murmura pensivement :

- N'en soyez pas si sûr. J'ai reçu quelque chose de la part de mon grand frère, Chitik, vous vous souvenez ? C'était bien plus que le simple sens du devoir.

- Avec les dames, c'est encore différent, surtout quand l'une d'entre elles occulte toutes vos pensées. Ce n'est pas le même amour.

- Donc, il existe plusieurs sortes d'amour ?

- En effet. L'amour que Ludwig porte à Heike est celui d'un père aimant sa fille. Ce que votre grand frère montrait à votre égard, c'était les liens du sang, tout simplement. Vous l'avez compris, il existe de nombreux amours différents. Je vous souhaite d'en connaître le plus grand nombre.

Le prieur se racla la gorge.

- Je dois aller voir Günter.

- Il va mieux ?

- Non, hélas. Je ne veux pas parler de malheur, mais à mon avis, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Deux jours plus tôt, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de pêcher, Günter Zimmermann était tombé à l'eau. Rien de grave sur le coup, tous les mercenaires avaient ri, lui le premier, mais par malheur, alors qu'il allait remonter à bord, un énorme poisson l'avait profondément mordu, et lui avait arraché un grand morceau de jambe. Malgré les soins intempestifs de Romulus, la blessure s'était rapidement infectée. Le maître d'équipage avait cédé sa couchette au jeune escrimeur, qui n'en avait pas bougé depuis.

Frère Pieter avait interprété cet incident comme un signe de mécontentement de Manann, bien évidemment. Les autres n'y avaient pas spécialement prêté attention, mais Psody, prêtre de formation, savait que les dieux pouvaient avoir une influence directe sur les événements, et prenait au sérieux ces inquiétudes du clerc du dieu des mers. Il était impatient d'arriver à terre ; plus le voyage se prolongerait, plus grands seraient les risques de voir une autre tragédie frapper la _Determinazione_.

Une cloche sonna, invitant tout l'équipage à se réunir sur le pont. Le prieur fit un geste de la main vers le jeune Skaven Blanc, et tous deux rejoignirent les autres.

Le capitaine Da Firenze toussota, et annonça :

- Messieurs… mademoiselle, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre camarade, Günter Zimmermann, malgré tous les efforts du prieur Romulus, vient d'être recueilli par Morr.

Personne ne réagit. La mort était une constante compagne dans le métier de mercenaire à louer, et personne n'avait eu le temps de fraterniser avec le petit jeune homme. Même s'il avait paru sympathique aux yeux de tous, il n'allait pas manquer bien longtemps.

- Nous avons prévu un service funéraire pour lui, qui sera rendu par frère Pieter.

- Après la messe, on débarque, continua Ludviksson. Je monterai avec Sœur Abigaïl, Wor et Nedland. Votiak, je veux que tu prennes l'autre canot avec Sigurd, Romulus et le petit rat blanc. Nous trouverons un endroit où planter les tentes. Les autres nous rejoindront ensuite en faisant des allers-retours.

- Nous ne devrons pas perdre trop de temps, avertit Nedland. Dans ce coin du monde, le soleil se lève très tôt, mais il se couche tôt, aussi. Et contrairement à l'Empire, la nuit tombe très vite. En dix minutes, c'est la nuit noire, et bien noire !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner, déclara le frère Pieter. Ne faisons pas attendre Manann.

La messe fut brève et sobre. Il n'y eut ni effusion, ni grand cérémonial, ni une profusion de larmes. Seul Psody resta déconcerté. Romulus resta près de lui, pour le rassurer. Hé oui, la mort n'avait aucun caractère sacré pour lui, et ce genre de messe lui parut à la fois mystérieux et un peu inquiétant. Ludviksson et trois de ses hommes les plus costauds avaient posé le cadavre de Günter complètement enveloppé dans une couverture sur une planche. Ils le lestèrent en attachant un boulet de canon aux jambes du mercenaire, puis ils le firent basculer dans l'eau. Günter coula à pic, et disparut dans l'eau profonde en une seconde.

- Manann, recueille Günter Zimmermann… et pardonne nos péchés, murmura frère Pieter, tout en regardant le petit Skaven Blanc d'un œil mauvais.

Le capitaine Da Firenze vit la gêne de l'homme-rat, et décida d'accélérer les choses.

- Bon, les gars, aidez-moi à faire avancer le bateau. On va s'approcher des côtes encore un peu, on a encore un peu de temps avant la nuit.

La _Determinazione_s'immobilisa une fois de plus, et le capitaine fit jeter l'ancre. La terre était maintenant proche. Les hommes d'équipage pouvaient voir la plage. Psody était émerveillé. Ce sable-là n'était pas comme celui qu'il avait vu à Marienburg. C'était blanc, éclatant sous le soleil. L'eau était aussi bleue et transparente qu'un saphir étincelant. Tous les Norses, qui n'avaient jamais voyagé autant au sud, furent surpris en voyant la végétation. Des arbres avec de grandes feuilles plates, et un tronc crénelé. Un peu plus loin, une rivière se jetait dans l'océan.

- Drôle de forêt !

- C'est la jungle, Harald, expliqua le Halfling. Rien à voir avec ce que t'as pu connaître.

- C'est peut-être le moment de nous dire tout ce que tu sais là-dessus, d'ailleurs, suggéra Ludviksson.

L'éclaireur acquiesça, puis il sauta sur un tonneau, et s'adressa à la cantonade. Psody ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ses grands pieds velus.

« Bien. Écoutez, vous tous : je pense être parmi nous celui qui connaît le mieux la Lustrie. Je ne prétends pas _tout _connaître, mais je m'y suis rendu quelques fois, et j'ai retenu plusieurs choses importantes. Pour commencer, vous le savez, ici, c'est le pays des Hommes-Lézards. »

Personne ne réagit à ce mot, mais le Halfling sentait bien un frisson anxieux survoler la compagnie. Psody, en particulier, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les Hommes-Lézards étaient les ennemis des Skavens depuis des temps immémoriaux, et tout citoyen Skaven avait cette peur séculaire inscrite dans son sang, même s'il n'en avait jamais vu un seul de sa vie.

« À première vue, nous sommes seuls, il n'y a personne sur la plage, mais je mettrais ma main au feu que s'il y a des Hommes-Lézards dans le coin, ils nous ont déjà repérés, et ils nous surveillent. Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce qu'on peut craindre, je vais tâcher de vous répondre. Les premières expéditions d'Humains arrivées il y a mille ans ont été joyeusement massacrées par la population locale. Il y a encore quelques années, les Hommes-Lézards défendaient leur territoire très farouchement, et éliminaient les intrus sans hésiter. Il y a eu cependant quelques explorateurs Humains comme Marco Colombo qui ont réussi à avoir des contacts relativement amicaux avec eux. Ca s'est fait très lentement, mais ça s'est fait.

« Les choses ont un peu changé, durant la dernière décennie. Il semblerait que les Hommes-Lézards aient plus ou moins accepté la présence d'étrangers sur leur continent, à condition qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas des plages. Les Tiléens et les Estaliens ont bâti deux ou trois ports sur les petites îles avoisinantes qui étaient inhabitées, et sur les plages. Nous n'y sommes pas allés pour éviter les emmerdes, rapport au petit rat blanc, mais bon, ça ne vaut pas Sartosa, de toute manière.

« Les lézards se tiennent à l'écart de ces ports, mais ont fait passer le mot : la jungle nous reste interdite, tout comme leurs cités. Nous avons un « petit avantage » dans le sens où nous nous rendons vers une ville normalement rejetée par le gros de leur peuple, il y a une bonne chance pour qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde. Peut-être même que cette ville a été abandonnée depuis l'expédition de Colombo. Le patron nous paye bien pour deux raisons : d'abord, parce que c'est un boulot dangereux, ensuite pour éviter les mauvaises tentations. Les Hommes-Lézards ne doivent pas nous voir voler quoi que ce soit. Pas de pillage, pas de dégradation, rien. Nous ne sommes ici que pour faire des recherches. »

Le capitaine Ludviksson déclara alors d'une voix forte :

- Alors, autant mettre les choses au point tout de suite : le premier que je surprends à vouloir s'en mettre dans les poches, il n'aura pas le temps de le regretter, je l'abats sur place. Je refuse de risquer ma peau en mettant les natifs en colère pour une bêtise faite par l'un des hommes sous ma responsabilité. C'est compris ? Et j'en profite pour rappeler une autre règle. Inutile de s'en cacher, la plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas tellement confiance en Psody. Je ne vous en blâme pas, mais rappelez-vous qu'on est censé le protéger. Je le rappelle, s'il tente un sale coup devant moi, je le tue moi-même. Mais si jamais l'un d'entre vous le surprend à faire quelque chose de louche, vous me l'amenez sans trop l'abîmer, que je décide quoi faire. Ne faites pas justice vous-même, sauf si votre vie est vraiment menacée devant témoins. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Bon, alors on y va. Préparez les canots ! Votiak, tu embarques le prieur, Sigurd et le petit rat blanc. Wor, Nedland, sœur Abigaïl, avec moi.

Votiak était le lieutenant de Ludviksson. C'était aussi le plus âgé de ses guerriers. C'était un grand homme, au visage carré, avec un nez aquilin et deux yeux bleus profondément enfoncés au fond de leur orbite, sous un front large et épais. Une barbe grisonnante couvrait ses joues et son menton, mais laissait voir à quel point sa mâchoire était proéminente. Il sourit, ce qui le fit ressembler à un drôle d'animal.

- On y va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux canots suivaient le mouvement des vagues jusqu'à la terre ferme. Sigurd et Votiak ramaient en rythme.

- Tout va bien, prieur ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, je vous remercie. Je suis bien content d'arriver ! Je me sens mieux sur terre.

- Je comprends, vous avez raison, avec les serpents, les araignées, et puis les lézards…

- Vous êtes des habitués de la mer, vous autres Norses ?

- Ouaip ! De vrais marins ! répondit fièrement Sigurd.

- Mais sur terre, on se débrouille aussi. Et je vous avoue que je suis impatient d'arriver, moi aussi. J'ai bien envie d'aller me chercher un peu de gibier.

- J'en profiterai pour faire le plein à la rivière, on n'a presque plus d'eau.

- Mais… pourquoi s'inquiéter ? De l'eau, on en a plein !

Le maître cuisinier grommela :

- Hé, le rat, tu ne vas pas m'apprendre mon métier ! Quand je dis qu'y a plus d'eau, c'est qu'y a plus d'eau !

- Mais… et tout ça ? insista Psody en montrant du doigt la mer.

Sigurd regarda le petit Skaven Blanc avec des yeux ahuris, puis il éclata de rire. Il cria à l'attention du capitaine :

- Je le crois pas ! Hé, Hallbjörn, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi ignare ! Il veut boire de l'eau de mer !

- Comprends-le, Sigurd ! C'est un rat qui n'a jamais quitté son égout !

Psody se tourna vers Romulus.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Eh bien… goûtez cette eau, vous verrez.

Le jeune homme-rat plongea sa main dans la mer, puis la porta à sa bouche. À peine eut-il mis l'eau dans sa bouche qu'il la recracha immédiatement, et bruyamment.

- Pouah ! Quelle horreur !

- Vous comprenez, à présent ? Cette eau est pleine de sel.

Le canot accosta sur la plage, et s'arrêta net. Les deux Norses mirent pied à terre. Psody sauta, et frissonna quand ses orteils entrèrent en contact avec l'eau froide. Il poussa des petits couinements, et releva prestement sa robe brodée. Il marcha sur le sable sec après quelques petites foulées, suivi par le prieur. Votiak et Sigurd tirèrent le canot sur la terre ferme, et l'attachèrent à l'arbre le plus proche. Quelques yards plus loin, Ludviksson et ses hommes firent la même manœuvre.

Psody inspira à pleins poumons, et ses sens furent assaillis d'une foultitude de sensations inédites. D'enivrants parfums, des couleurs bariolées, des chants d'oiseaux qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et d'autres sons comme le vent dans les arbres, et le grondement de la rivière.

- Ho, le rat ! Réveille-toi, on a du boulot !

Psody sursauta, et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres. Sans se plaindre, il aida les Humains à décharger le matériel. Votiak et Sigurd repartirent vers la _Determinazione_ pour aller chercher d'autres hommes, chacun dans un canot, pendant que ceux restés à terre se préparèrent à installer le bivouac. Ils s'éloignèrent de la plage pour planter les tentes dans la terre ferme, un peu plus loin, près de la rivière.

Une heure plus tard, tous les mercenaires avaient débarqué, et le campement était établi. Il était temps, d'ailleurs, car le soleil était en train de se coucher, et les premières étoiles apparurent. Le Halfling disposa des pierres en cercle pour faire un feu.

Psody se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement soif. Il s'approcha de Nedland, et demanda :

- Dites, sire Grangecoq ?

- Ouais, Psody ?

- J'ai soif. Vous pensez qu'on peut boire cette eau-là ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on s'installe à côté. Mais vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas des bestioles dedans !

Le Skaven Blanc s'accroupit au bord de la rivière. L'onde était transparente, on pouvait en voir le fond. Il passa une longue minute à examiner attentivement le cours d'eau, et ne vit rien. Il s'agenouilla et se baissa pour boire. L'eau claire et fraîche lui fit un bien fou. Il poussa un soupir extatique, lorsque soudain la terre meuble s'effondra sous son poids. Il tomba dans la rivière avec un cri effrayé. Il se débattit de toute son énergie, et crissa de panique.

- Au secours ! Je ne sais pas nager !

Romulus, Hallbjörn et Abigaïl se précipitèrent dans sa direction. Sans hésiter, le Norse sauta dans la rivière. L'eau n'était pas bien profonde, elle lui arrivait à la ceinture. Il attrapa Psody par les cornes, et le jeta sur son épaule en un mouvement.

- Du calme, du calme ! Allez, remonte !

Il le reposa sur la terre ferme, et sortit à son tour. Le prieur tapa dans le dos du Skaven Blanc plusieurs fois pour l'aider à cracher des trombes d'eau.

- Ca va, vous êtes sauf.

- Brr… je déteste être mouillé.

En effet, le petit homme-rat était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il frissonna, et sentit la gêne lui chauffer les joues quand il entendit les rires goguenards des Norses. Il se trouva une place en plein soleil, et se résolut à retirer sa robe, en tournant fermement le dos aux Humains. Il accrocha sa robe à la branche d'un arbre, et se secoua longuement. Puis il resta debout, immobile, pour laisser le soleil sécher les dernières gouttes d'eau prisonnières de son pelage. Derrière lui, Romulus le regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Vous n'auriez pas un peu changé ?

- Comment ça ? demanda le Skaven Blanc en se tournant vers l'Humain.

- Eh bien, la première fois que je vous ai vu, vous paraissiez vraiment petit, maigre, et fragile. J'ai l'impression que vous avez grandi. Pas énormément, mais vous avez gagné quelques pouces. Votre voix a un peu mué, aussi.

- C'est possible. À notre rencontre, je n'avais peut-être pas fini de grandir ?

- Vous semblez en meilleure santé. Plus droit, plus costaud. Vous ne faites plus malingre, vous êtes plus solidement bâti. Et puis, vous ne toussez plus, vous ne reniflez plus. D'une manière générale, vous avez l'air d'aller mieux.

Curieux, le jeune homme-rat baissa les yeux, et se regarda. Il finit par constater que le prieur avait raison. Il n'était plus un gringalet maladif aux membres fins, mais présentait désormais un corps bien en chair, aux muscles souples et fermes, et sa carrure faisait à présent penser à celle d'un adolescent en pleine santé. Il se rendit compte également qu'il n'avait plus eu le nez ou la trachée encombrés par quoi que ce soit depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai. Je sens que tout est plus agréable. À quoi est-ce dû, à votre avis ?

- Une vie plus saine, loin des souterrains pollués par la malepierre. Du soleil, de l'air pur, plus d'exercice, et une meilleure alimentation. Tant de petites choses dont fort peu de vos semblables doivent profiter, qui renforcent votre anatomie.

Psody se rappela de la présence des mercenaires qui le regardaient du coin de l'œil. Instinctivement, il éprouva de la gêne, et demanda d'un ton pincé :

- Je ne veux pas exhiber mon anatomie aux yeux de tous. Auriez-vous quelque chose pour me couvrir à me prêter ?

Romulus fouilla dans un sac, et sortit une chemise et un long manteau de cuir tanné.

- Tenez, c'était les vêtements de rechange de Günter. Il n'en aura plus besoin.

Le Skaven Blanc enfila la chemise, passa le manteau, et alla contempler son reflet dans la rivière.

- Pas mal du tout ! J'aime !

- Gardez-les. Je n'ai rien contre les robes de mage, mais dans un endroit comme la Lustrie, il vaut mieux quelque chose comme ça, c'est plus pratique. Prenez ça.

Le prieur tendit au Skaven Blanc un chapeau aux longs bords.

- Il est important de se protéger du soleil quand il tape fort. Dans les régions de l'Empire, vous n'aviez pas grand-chose à craindre, mais ici, le climat est différent. Si vous restez tête nue, cela risque de vous chauffer le sang.

Psody ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais il se rendit compte que tous les membres de l'expédition portaient tous un couvre-chef plus ou moins élaboré, du simple foulard noué sur la tête au chapeau orné de plumes, en passant par la calotte de cuir. Romulus avait rabattu la capuche de sa robe blanche. Le petit homme-rat posa le chapeau sur son crâne. Il fut surpris d'entendre quelques-uns des hommes d'Hallbjörn s'esclaffer.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête.

Le chapeau tomba à ses pieds dans le mouvement. Le Norse s'approcha.

- Je vais t'arranger ça, petit rat blanc.

Il ramassa le chapeau, le tint à hauteur des yeux, puis contempla fixement la tête du jeune Skaven Blanc. Il tira de sa ceinture sa dague, et découpa deux trous dans le feutre. Après quoi, il enfonça le chapeau sur la tête du petit homme-rat. Il avait vu juste, et le chapeau s'adapta parfaitement en laissant passer les deux cornes.

- Voilà ! Comme ça, il ne tombera pas.

- Euh… ! Merci, maître Ludviksson.

- Puisqu'on fait une halte, je vais en profiter, dit la templière. Je m'éloigne un peu, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir la peau, moi aussi. Et je ne vous conseille pas de me suivre, si vous tenez à vos os.

Et elle suivit le cours d'eau, pour disparaître derrière les arbres. Le jeune homme-rat eut une moue nerveuse.

- Wow !

- N'allez pas imaginer que toutes les femmes ont la douceur et la patience de Heike, mon jeune ami, ou vous vous exposez à des surprises désagréables ! rit doucement Romulus.

- Bah ! Elle m'a paru être une brave fille, observa Nedland.

- Elle l'est, mais elle a passé sa vie à devoir composer avec des hommes qui n'ont pas tellement de respect pour les femmes. C'est important pour elle de mettre les choses au point le plus vite possible.

- Étrange, les femmes sont interdites dans l'armée, chez les Humains ?

Le prieur expliqua au petit Skaven Blanc :

- Apprenez que le métier des armes est pratiquement dépourvu de femmes, aussi quand l'une d'entre elles veut s'élever dans la hiérarchie, elle doit faire deux fois plus d'efforts que les hommes ! En cela, notre société n'est pas si différente de celle des Skavens. En dehors de trop rares exceptions, le pouvoir est tenu par les hommes. Et les femmes sont généralement cantonnées aux tâches pour faire fonctionner convenablement le foyer familial.

- Au moins, elles peuvent se rendent utiles, constata Psody. Pas comme chez moi.

- C'est vrai, comment les Skavens se conduisent avec les filles ? demanda Wor.

La question ne manqua pas de surprendre le petit homme-rat.

- Ils s'en servent pour se reproduire.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Ils y prennent du plaisir, au moins ? s'enquit un autre.

- Normalement, oui. Mais ils sont les seuls.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sigurd. Tu veux dire que si un Skaven tringle sa bourgeoise, et qu'elle n'aime pas ça, il s'en fout ?

- Euh… ben oui.

Cette réponse ne manqua pas de déclencher des réactions controversées. Certains ricanèrent, d'autres firent une grimace méprisante. Votiak demanda :

- Hé, t'as une copine, toi ?

- Euh…

Psody sentit sa fourrure s'humidifier deux fois plus, et pas seulement à cause du climat. Il n'allait pas révéler l'existence de Heike à ces gens !

- Allez, sois pas timide ! insista un autre, un grand Humain blond avec la barbe tressée. J'ai vu ta tête, pendant tout le voyage. C'est celle de quelqu'un qui a laissé sa femme derrière lui ! Vas-y, dis nous ! T'es fiancé à une rate géante !

- …

- Je le savais ! ricana l'homme. Dis donc, ça t'embête pas de bousculer une minette avec des moustaches aussi longues ?

- Remarque, vu les cornes qu'il se trimballe, c'est pas pour ses moustaches que je m'en ferais !

Et les hommes rirent de plus belle. Le petit Skaven Blanc détourna la tête, très mal à l'aise. Un jour, Steiner lui avait fait lire une bouffonnerie théâtrale où il était question de cocufiage, et le petit homme-rat avait appris le sens de cette plaisanterie. Hallbjörn Ludviksson s'en rendit compte, et leva la main.

- Jorund, lâche-le. Il ne t'a pas demandé la longueur des moustaches de _ta_ bourgeoise !

Une fois de plus, quelques mercenaires eurent un rire moqueur. Le capitaine approcha du nommé Jorund, et murmura :

- J'y tiens un peu, moi aussi, à cette « minette », alors tiens ta langue quand tu parles d'elle devant moi, si tu ne veux pas que je te la colle quelque part.

Jorund rit encore un peu, mais fit un petit signe de tête alors que son sourire diminua un peu nerveusement.

Psody était particulièrement déstabilisé. Il se tenait au milieu d'un groupe de guerriers sur lesquels il n'avait absolument aucune autorité. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ravaler leurs moqueries, contrairement à sa vie à Brissuc où il pouvait foudroyer d'un claquement de doigt n'importe quel Skaven qui aurait osé lui manquer de respect. En plus, le capitaine avait confirmé ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher. Celui-ci changea de sujet.

- Bon, les gars, le petit rat blanc nous a montré qu'il n'y a pas de sale bête dans cette flotte. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de se rafraîchir.

- Surtout toi, Hallbjörn ! plaisanta Votiak. Tu pues comme mille boucs !

- Ca vaut mieux que de puer comme une vieille génisse comme toi. Allez !

Et sans le moindre complexe, le Norse se déshabilla complètement, posa ses habits mouillés sur une grosse pierre, puis se jeta dans la rivière, rapidement imité par tous les autres membres de la compagnie. Les mercenaires s'envoyaient de l'eau au visage en riant.

Psody n'en revint pas. Que ce soit chez Dame Katel ou dans le domaine de Steiner, les Humains ne faisaient preuve d'un tel manque de pudeur. Toute la compagnie était maintenant à l'eau, y compris le Halfling, Nedland Grangecoq. Ce dernier appela :

- Hé, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Euh… répondit Psody qui sentait ses joues s'embraser.

- Quoi, on te fait peur ? rit Votiak. Allez, elle est bonne !

- En plus, l'eau, ça doit te connaître, le rat d'égout, non ?

Comment expliquer les choses sans offenser quelqu'un ?

- Je… j'ai assez bu.

- Allez, fais pas ton timide ! Ramène-toi !

- Non, vraiment, je…

Cette fois, il en eut assez. Se tournant vers le prieur, il rompit la conversation.

- Prieur, je vais méditer un peu plus loin.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, surtout. On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber, ici.

Mais le jeune homme-rat n'écouta pas. Saisi d'une brutale montée de cafard, il partit s'isoler quelques yards plus loin, derrière un gros buisson.

Il trouva un tronc d'arbre près de la rivière. Il s'assit dessus, enfouit la tête dans ses mains, et se mit à pleurer en silence.

- J'aurais pas dû, j'aurais pas dû… Mais quel idiot !

- Hé, ça ne va pas ?

Psody sursauta, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le bruit constant de la rivière avait couvert le bruit de pas de Sœur Abigaïl, déjà étouffé par les hautes herbes. La templière avait abandonné la robe traditionnelle des prêtresses de Myrmidia, et portait à présent une tunique légère par-dessus un pantalon de toile à rayures. Elle se rendit compte de son état, et s'en trouva un peu inquiète.

- Oh, excusez-moi. Vous préférez rester seul ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Vous voulez qu'on parle ?

- Ca ne vous dérange pas de parler à une petite horreur de Skaven ?

La jeune femme prit place à côté de lui.

- Non, sinon je ne vous le proposerais pas. C'est rapport à ce que les gars pensent de vous ? Je comprends que ce ne vous soit pas agréable. Voyez-vous, ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile. Ils sont habitués aux coups durs, et parlent souvent plus vite qu'ils ne pensent.

- Oh, ce n'est pas seulement eux… c'est le tout.

Sœur Abigaïl eut un petit sourire.

- Romulus m'a parlé de vous pendant le trajet. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez quelqu'un de mauvais. Bien sûr, beaucoup d'Humains seraient terrifiés en vous voyant, ou vous attaqueraient à vue. Pas moi, tant que vous vous conduisez bien, évidemment. En plus, d'après ce que le prieur m'a dit, vous êtes encore un enfant, il est normal que les choses vous dépassent. Eux ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir. Le Skaven Blanc renifla, et s'essuya les yeux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir gentille comme ça.

- Oh, vous parlez de ce que j'ai dit avant d'aller me baigner ? Il faut bien que je fasse comprendre que j'ai besoin un peu d'air, surtout après ces semaines passées sur ce bateau, au milieu de tous ces hommes. C'est comme ça, chez les Humains. Les gens bien élevés ne se dénudent pas devant n'importe qui.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a appris. Ca n'a pas l'air de les gêner, en ce moment.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des « gens bien élevés », Psody, mais des mercenaires dont beaucoup baroudent ensemble depuis longtemps, ils se connaissent assez pour ne pas faire attention. Mais moi, je tiens à mon intimité.

- Je vous comprends. Ils se sont moqués de moi !

- Oh… ils ne pensent pas à mal, sinon ils auraient été vraiment hostiles envers vous, avant même notre départ. C'est pour ça que vous faites la tête ?

- Non, Sœur Abigaïl. Enfin, pas seulement… J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise en partant.

- C'est votre amie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous manque beaucoup ?

Cette fois-ci, Psody ne répondit pas. Son regard triste était suffisamment éloquent.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Toute cette expédition, ce voyage, et maintenant, la jungle de Lustrie… Bien sûr, les mercenaires sont payés, et moi, je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie et parce que Romulus me l'a demandé, mais vous… ?

- Pour… trouver des réponses. J'ai des visions, j'aimerais comprendre leur signification. Je pense que… quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, m'envoie des messages, et c'est probablement ici que je trouverai explication.

- D'accord, mais dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterait d'avoir ces explications ?

- Je serais plus en paix… Si je comprends ce que ça veut dire, je me sentirai beaucoup mieux, peut-être qu'il faut que j'accomplisse quelque chose en particulier, et que ça s'arrêtera. Et je pourrai passer à autre chose. Vivre ma vie, avec Heike.

- Donc, au final, c'est pour être heureux avec elle que vous vous êtes lancé dans cette quête, non ? En un mot, vous avez écouté votre cœur.

- Euh… oui, Sœur Abigaïl.

- Alors ce n'était pas une bêtise.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se démêla quelques mèches humides. Le petit homme-rat ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- Vous avez une remarquable fourrure crâ… euh, je veux dire « chevelure ».

- Venant de vous, c'est un beau compliment. Je vous remercie.

- Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur.

- Il n'y a pas de Skavens roux ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais bon, je ne connais pas tant de Skavens que ça. Je vivais dans un petit terrier, il n'y avait que quelques centaines d'individus, peut-être mille… Sûrement pas autant qu'à Altdorf.

- Romulus m'a expliqué que vous aviez beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre société à l'homme qui nous a engagés. Je n'ai pas envie de tout vous faire répéter si ça vous dérange, mais… vous pourrez me parler un peu des Skavens, à l'occasion ?

- Oh, oui… Un peu. Ca vous intéresse vraiment ?

- J'ai toujours aimé parler avec des gens d'ethnies différentes. Ca fait partie de ma formation, les templières de Myrmidia voyagent beaucoup.

- Je pourrais vous expliquer un truc ou deux, oui, et quand nous seront rentrés, vous pourrez lire les notes de Steiner.

Le Skaven Blanc tourna son visage vers la prêtresse. Celle-ci vit son reflet dans ses grands yeux roses.

- J'apprécie votre compagnie, mais je préfère parler franchement : mon cœur est avec Heike.

- Oui, et alors ?

Cette question désarçonna le Skaven Blanc.

- Eh bien… vous n'aviez pas envie de… vous… rapprocher intimement de moi ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Si vous étiez un Humain, je vous aurais aplati le nez pour avoir pensé à une telle ânerie ! Mais vous êtes un Skaven, et vous avez sans doute encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les femmes !

- Euh… pourtant, vous aviez l'air de vouloir… devenir plus proche de moi ?

- Bien sûr, mais apprenez que chez nous, une femme peut vouloir devenir plus proche d'un homme sans que ça finisse par une relation intime avec lui ! De toute façon, vu nos différences, il me paraît impossible d'aller plus loin.

- Vous avez raison, et je vous dois des excuses. J'ai vraiment beaucoup-beaucoup à apprendre sur la société des Humains.

- Allez, je vous pardonne. Je suis sûre que Heike vous enseignera quand nous serons rentrés. Je vous propose simplement d'être des amis. Nous pouvons être amis ?

- Bien sûr ! Un peu comme des frères d'armes ?

- Exactement.

Avec un sourire entendu, Psody tendit la main vers Abigaïl, qui la serra fermement. Puis il lui demanda :

- Et vous, avez-vous quelqu'un resté dans le Vieux Monde qui vous attend ?

La jeune femme soupira.

- Non. Vous savez, beaucoup de filles Humaines espèrent épouser un prince comme dans les contes quand elles sont petites.

- Heike m'a lu ce genre d'histoire. Elle m'a dit que ça fait rêver les Humains.

- Oui, mais bien souvent, quand nous grandissons, nous comprenons que la réalité est moins merveilleuse. J'ai choisi de servir Myrmidia parce que… la vie ne m'a pas tant laissé le choix. Et je doute que ça puisse changer.

- Oh, ne dites pas ça ! Moi, dès ma naissance, mon destin était scellé. J'allais être un Prophète Gris, ou mourir de la main d'un de mes semblables ou de ma propre folie. En fin de compte, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je crois vraiment que si nous sommes amenés à suivre une destinée, nous avons toujours un moyen de la faire se plier à nous, et pas l'inverse. Je suis né pour servir le Rat Cornu, mais pas de la façon que m'a expliqué mon ancien maître.

- Vous regrettez votre vie d'avant, Psody ?

- Pas du tout ! Ce sont les Humains comme vous qui m'ont appris à quel point la vie pouvait être plaisante à vivre. Sans peur, sans mensonge, sans la malepierre, sans mon maître et sa mauvaise influence… et avec l'amour.

La jeune femme fit un petit hochement de tête. Le petit Skaven Blanc toussota, et murmura :

- Je suis bien content de parler ainsi avec vous, Sœur Abigaïl, mais… j'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile avec les autres. Je ne les gêne-dérange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne faut pas être trop fâché contre eux, Psody. C'est vrai, certains m'ont dit que vous les inquiétiez un peu. C'est parce qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas.

- C'est comme chez les Skavens : l'inconnu provoque la peur, et la peur provoque l'agressivité.

- Quelques-uns d'entre eux ont perdu un ami ou un parent à cause des Skavens, notamment ceux qui habitaient Nuln.

- Maître Jaeger m'a parlé de la grande invasion de Thanquol qui a eu lieu il y a une dizaine d'années. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas joli à voir.

- Il paraît, oui.

- Ah, vous voilà ! dit alors la voix de Nedland.

L'éclaireur Halfling rejoignit prestement la jeune femme et le petit Skaven Blanc.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, la nuit est tombée, et on ne sait pas quelles bestioles crapahutent dans cette jungle !

- Vous avez raison, maître Grangecoq, répondit la templière en se levant.

- Euh… Tout va bien ?

Sœur Abigaïl posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Psody.

- Notre jeune ami m'a confié ses craintes d'avoir des relations un peu tendues avec votre compagnie.

- Je comprends, répondit le Halfling en hochant la tête. Écoute mon petit gars : je t'ai observé pendant le voyage. Sûr, t'as pas une tête à qui on se fie tout de suite, mais Ludviksson m'a dit que t'étais plutôt du genre sympathique. Je suis sensible à ton petit souci vis-à-vis des autres gars. Et j'ai un excellent moyen d'arranger ça.

- Lequel ?

- Suis-moi.

Nedland emmena Psody vers le campement des hommes d'armes, pendant que Sœur Abigaïl alla se coucher. Bien installés au tour du feu et détendus, les mercenaires plaisantaient joyeusement. Tomas et Romulus s'étaient déjà retirés. L'éclaireur leur expliqua que le jeune Skaven Blanc avait envie de « découvrir leurs coutumes de veillée ». Avec un sourire, l'un des hommes invita l'homme-rat à s'asseoir parmi eux. Psody passa la soirée dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la camaraderie des aventuriers professionnels. Très vite, la bière tourna, les anecdotes les plus amusantes furent partagées. Le tutoiement s'installa rapidement, et les dernières barrières se dissipèrent. Hallbjörn entonna des chansons aux paroles très suggestives. Chaque fois que le jeune homme-rat demandait la signification de l'une ou l'autre des expressions argotiques, l'explication le faisait grimacer de surprise, au grand amusement de la cantonade. À la fin de ce moment mémorable, les mercenaires avaient définitivement adopté le Skaven Blanc comme étant l'un des leurs.

**Note de l'auteur : je vous remercie de votre patience, j'ai eu un concours important à passer, et donc, naturellement, il a bien fallu réviser. Et non, ce n'était pas le baccalauréat, ça fait quinze ans que je l'ai. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, votre passion, et un merci de plus à ceux qui prennent le temps d'envoyer un commentaire. Continuez !**

**Gloire au Rat Cornu !**


	23. Credo de l'Assassin

Klur du Clan Eshin était nerveux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'extérieur. Même par la nuit noire, toutes ces petites étincelles dans le ciel, cette immense surface sans limites au-dessus de sa tête, les bruits des oiseaux de nuit qu'il ne connaissait pas le mettaient mal à l'aise. Chaque fois qu'il était allé à la surface, il n'y était resté que pour une heure ou deux, et il tenait le coup. Or, Gottliebschloss était un endroit isolé, loin de tout tunnel ou terrier, et pour l'atteindre, le Skaven anthracite avait dû marcher à l'air libre bien plus longtemps.

La forêt avait au moins l'avantage de l'abriter partiellement du ciel. Les branches feuillues craquaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il regarda derrière lui, et claqua de la langue pour rappeler à l'ordre les retardataires. Il n'était pas parti seul. Le Maître Assassin Tweezil l'avait intercepté juste avant sa sortie de Brissuc, et lui avait ordonné de prendre avec lui trois apprentis dont il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer. Trois Skavens entrainés au maniement du couteau et de la sarbacane. Le plus petit d'entre eux, au pelage brun sombre, s'appelait Koursy. Le plus costaud, Vissan, avait un poil gris. Le troisième, plus grand et plus maigre, avait un pelage noir avec quelques rayures claires, et répondait au nom de Sazyé.

Klur n'aimait pas agir en groupe, et préférait travailler seul. Mais il fallait toujours obéir au Maître Assassin, s'il voulait continuer à grimper dans la hiérarchie du Clan, et mettre un jour la main sur la magie du Clan Eshin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité de leur objectif. Devant eux se profilait la forme sombre du château Gottliebschloss. Sazyé gloussa :

- Oh-ho ! Beaucoup de massacre ! Je sens l'odeur du sang-sang !

- Tais-toi ! cracha Klur. Silence, maintenant ! Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Le Skaven anthracite passa quelques longues minutes à contempler le château, pour étudier attentivement sa configuration. Il était encore relativement entier, sans faiblesse dans la muraille. Chaque angle des remparts était renforcé par une tour ronde. Au milieu de la cour intérieure se dressait le donjon, l'endroit où, il le savait, vivait généralement le chef, selon les coutumes des choses-hommes. Quelques gardes choses-hommes faisaient régulièrement le tour du chemin de ronde.

- Chef, murmura la petite voix de Koursy.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi, la mission ?

Klur avait jugé bon de ne parler de leur but qu'au tout dernier moment. Ce moment était vraisemblablement arrivé. Il inspira profondément, et dit d'une seule traite :

- Le chef des choses-hommes connaît un secret. Un secret qui pourrait rendre le Clan Eshin riche et puissant. Je dois trouver ce chef, et vous allez m'aider. Attention, je dois pouvoir lui arracher son secret avant de le tuer, donc vous ne devez surtout pas le blesser avant que j'aie fini avec lui ! C'est entendu ? Si l'un de vous lui fait quelque chose avant moi, il mourra-mourra !

- C'est quoi, exactement, ce secret ? demanda Vissan.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Klur envoya d'un geste l'un de ses couteaux de lancer directement dans la gorge du Skaven gris. Ce dernier s'écroula avec un couinement étranglé. Koursy et Sazyé restèrent stupéfaits. Leur aîné retira d'un coup sec son couteau, et fusilla ses assistants du regard.

- Vous voulez connaître le secret, vous aussi ?

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondit.

- J'en étais sûr. On y va, maintenant.

Klur savait où était sa cible. Du moins, il avait une bonne idée. En regardant encore le château, il distingua plusieurs fenêtres taillées dans le donjon. Il le savait, les choses-hommes avaient l'habitude de vivre le plus haut possible pour mieux repérer les ennemis, contrairement aux Skavens, qui restaient profondément sous terre. Le chef chose-homme devait fort probablement se cacher dans la pièce la plus haute. Le Coureur d'Égout fit un petit geste, et les trois Skavens se dirigèrent vers leur objectif en rampant dans les hautes herbes. Leur pelage sombre se confondait avec l'obscurité, qui ne gênait en rien leurs yeux habitués aux ténèbres. Ils pouvaient voir les flammes vacillantes des torches fixées tout le long du chemin de ronde.

Tout en progressant, le Skaven anthracite distingua l'odeur du sang de Skaven qui imbibait encore la terre, malgré les pluies et le vent qui avaient balayé la région. La défaite de Jourg du Clan Moulder avait dû être particulièrement violente pour les Fils du Rat Cornu. Klur se jura de faire payer aux choses-hommes le prix fort.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le fossé. C'était une grande tranchée large d'une dizaine de yards de largeur, et d'une profondeur similaire. Contrairement à d'autres, elle n'était pas pleine d'eau boueuse, mais garnie de longs pieux de bois, plantés vers le ciel comme pour le menacer. Très doucement, Klur descendit au fond de la fosse, imité par ses deux camarades. Tout aussi précautionneusement, les trois Skavens passèrent entre les lances taillées, en prenant garde de n'en faire craquer aucune.

Dix yards… un Skaven pouvait normalement franchir cette distance en deux bonds. Sazyé trépignait, impatient d'en sortir. Toutes ces tiges firent monter en lui un sentiment de claustrophobie. Il se rappela cependant les enseignements de Tweezil, sur le contrôle de soi, et fit un gros effort pour se calmer. Koursy, de son côté, s'appliquait à suivre Klur, jusqu'à poser ses propres pieds dans les traces laissées par son aîné.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable, les trois Eshin remontèrent hors de la crevasse, et étaient au pied du mur. Klur leva le museau, et renifla. Les choses-hommes évoluaient lentement au-dessus d'eux. Il ne sentait pas encore la peur ou l'agressivité. Il sourit.

_Pas vus-vus !_

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il balaya rapidement du regard la paroi de briques devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il repéra un coin plus praticable, près de l'une des tours faisant l'angle entre deux murailles. Sans hésiter, il s'accrocha aux pierres cimentées, et grimpa. Koursy et Sazyé le suivirent.

Klur ne disait rien, mais intérieurement, il fulminait. D'ordinaire, ce genre de muraille était un simple entraînement pour l'Eshin. Or, il ressentait encore la colère de Vellux, et cela faisait trembler sa main. D'autre part, les deux larbins étaient beaucoup moins assurés que lui, et grimpaient bien moins vite. Le Skaven anthracite s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Lui qui adorait les missions d'assassinat, il était si nerveux qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à accomplir celle-ci. Quand il releva les paupières, il manqua de s'étrangler de rage. Sazyé l'avait dépassé, et Koursy était juste derrière lui. Comme s'ils cherchaient à l'humilier !

Le jeune Skaven brun tendit la main pour atteindre une nouvelle prise, lorsqu'il dérapa. Affolé, il saisit la première chose qu'il put pour se stabiliser… la queue de Klur. Le Skaven anthracite glapit à mi-voix :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, imbécile !

- Non ! J'veux pas tomber !

Le Skaven anthracite siffla de rage. Il souleva sa queue pour lever Koursy à la hauteur de ses pieds. Le jeune Skaven brun eut l'air soulagé, en croyant voir le Coureur d'Égout l'aider. Naturellement, il n'en était rien. Klur envoya un puissant coup de pied sur le museau de Koursy, qui tomba avec un bref glapissement.

Aussitôt, deux gardes choses-hommes coururent dans la direction des Skavens. Klur se recroquevilla sous le renforcement du créneau, tandis que Sazyé rampa en un éclair jusqu'à la paroi de l'autre côté de la tour angulaire.

Le Skaven anthracite fit pivoter son oreille vers le haut. Il entendit les choses-hommes échanger quelques paroles. Il se félicita d'avoir appris leur langue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda une première voix.

- J'en sais rien, sergent ! répondit une deuxième voix. On aurait dit un animal.

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas encore un homme-bête ! gémit une troisième voix

- Vous croyez ? Oh ! Oh non !

- Un peu de courage, soldat Kerner !

- Mais, sergent… vous savez que tant qu'on n'a pas renouvelé nos troupes, la moindre attaque peut nous renverser !

- Suffit, Kerner ! Ne parlez comme ça, vous allez contrarier Ulric ! C'est juste un sanglier qui est tombé dans la fosse. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne ! On enlèvera sa carcasse demain. Allez, reprenez votre position !

Plusieurs bruits de bottes sur le pavé s'éloignèrent. Enfin, il n'y avait plus personne. Les deux Skavens se rejoignirent sur le chemin de ronde. Ensemble, ils redescendirent de l'autre côté, et se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Ils se cachèrent derrière une pile de tonneaux où ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Bon, on y est. Maintenant, nous devons monter au sommet de cette tour.

- Comment on le tue ? Sarbacane ? Pistolet à malepierre ? Ou étoiles de lancer ?

- _Je _m'en occupe, Sazyé. Toi, tu restes ici-ici, et si jamais une chose-homme s'approche trop, tu siffles !

- Bien, chef...

Le Coureur d'Égout sortit des plis de sa cape une lame caudale, une courte lame plate fixée à un anneau qu'il passa à sa queue. Le Skaven rayé n'avait pas l'air très concentré. Cela irrita Klur, qui murmura d'une voix chargée de soupçons :

- Hum… T'as l'air distrait-ailleurs !

- Oh ! Euh… ben… c'est que…

- Quoi-quoi ?

- Chef, vous avez entendu les choses-hommes ?

- Et alors ?

- Ils sont encore affaiblis ! Le Clan Moulder a fait beaucoup de dégâts-dégâts ! On peut prendre-prendre ce clapier !

C'était une idée, et Vellux pourrait peut-être récompenser celui qui la lui proposerait. Mais Klur réalisa quelque chose d'autre, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que tu comprends la langue des choses-hommes ?

- Oui ! Tweezil m'a appris.

Cet aveu fut la dernière erreur de Sazyé. L'instant d'après, il agonisait derrière le tas de barils, la gorge fendue d'une oreille à l'autre, pendant que Klur escaladait la muraille. Tout en grimpant, il se félicita de sa clairvoyance. Aucun risque de se faire trahir par un de ses hommes-rats qui vendrait la mèche à Tweezil. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour atteindre la fenêtre la plus haute. Quand il y parvint, il jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il vit une chose-homme penchée sur un bureau, en train d'écrire quelque chose. Elle était très large, et sa figure était couverte d'une épaisse fourrure hirsute. Instinctivement, le Skaven anthracite sut qu'il avait trouvé sa cible. Il revint très doucement à la fenêtre. La chose-homme était levée, et lui tournait le dos. D'un bond, Klur se jeta sur elle, et la plaqua au sol. Elle la retourna en un mouvement, s'assit dessus, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, et posa sur son cou la lame du couteau qu'il tenait dans son autre main, ainsi que le tranchant de sa lame caudale.

La grosse chose-homme velue écarquilla les yeux, et son front s'inonda aussitôt de sueur. Il essaya bien d'articuler quelques mots, sans succès. L'Eshin chuchota dans un reikspiel plus qu'approximatif :

- Attention-attention, chose-homme. Si toi bouger trop, si cries-hurles, te tue. Compris-compris ?

La chose-homme acquiesça de la tête. Klur éloigna sa main de la bouche de son prisonnier. Il demanda :

- Toi Gottlieb ?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Klur ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation de plaisir lui rappelant celle qu'il ressentait quand il jouait avec une reproductrice. Les effluves de la peur de cette chose-homme étaient un délice. Mais il ne perdit pas de vue sa mission. Il approcha son museau du nez de Gottlieb, et demanda :

- Où est Prophète Gris parti ?

- Lâche-moi, rejeton du Chaos !

Le seigneur essaya bien de bouger, mais Klur pressa plus fortement ses lames sur sa gorge. Il répéta d'un ton plus menaçant :

- Où Prophète Gris parti est ?

- Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !

Cette réponse ne manqua pas de désarçonner le Skaven. En effet, il n'avait pas prévu quoi faire en cas d'incompréhension. Cette sous-créature était peut-être trop bornée pour savoir ce qu'était un Prophète Gris.

- Messager du Rat Cornu.

- De qui ? De quoi ?

- Le Rat Cornu ! Prophète Gris messager est. Où ?

Comme le chef ne répondit pas, Klur tenta une approche plus simple.

- Skaven avec poils blancs, et cornes. Tu comprends ?

- Hein ? qui est Skaven ? Ah oui ! « Skaven », c'est votre peuple, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! glapit l'Eshin avec impatience. Skavens sont Fils du Rat Cornu. Je sais ici caché Skaven avec poils blancs et cornes !

Gottlieb eut l'air de réfléchir, et finalement s'exclama :

- Oui ! Un petit Skaven Blanc avec des cornes !

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Comment s'appeler Skaven ?

- Euh… attendez… Potry, ou… Psody !

Klur sursauta en entendant le nom de son frère cadet. C'était donc vrai. Il n'avait pas tué sa cible, le petit Prophète Gris renégat avait échappé à la mort ! Et s'il ne découvrait pas où il était parti, il subirait la colère de Vellux ! Il devait absolument savoir. Il posa sa main libre sur la joue de la chose-homme, et enfonça la pointe de ses griffes dans la chair blanche de la chose-homme. Il articula :

- Où est Psody ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien.

- Tu mens ! Parle !

Le Coureur d'Égout remarqua un changement d'humeur chez la chose-homme : la peur laissait place à la colère.

- Je savais que cette maudite créature allait apporter le malheur !

- Assez ! Dis à moi où est Psody ! Maintenant !

- D'accord, d'accord. Autant que cette petite crapule reçoive ce qu'elle mérite ! Votre ami…

- Psody pas mon ami ! Psody traître pour mon peuple !

- Oui, pardon, je comprends ! Je… Psody a été emmené à Altdorf.

- Altdorf ? répéta le Skaven anthracite.

- La capitale de l'Empire des hommes ! Vous la connaissez ?

Klur ne dit rien, et réfléchit. Tous les Skavens connaissaient Altdorf, ainsi que la citadelle de Sub-Altdorf, l'une des plus grandes villes des Fils du Rat Cornu. Altdorf n'était pas très loin de Brissuc, il ne fallait que quelques semaines de marche pour s'y rendre, et tous les Skavens sur place étaient bien renseignés sur la société des choses-hommes. Mais Altdorf était une très grande cité, et y retrouver un petit Skaven Blanc n'était pas chose aisée. Il fallait demander au chef chose-homme d'autres informations.

- Dis-moi autre chose !

- C'est tout ce que je sais, je vous jure !

- Dis-moi autre chose en plus ! gronda Klur, en laissant tomber quelques bulles de bave sur la tête de Gottlieb.

- A… attendez ! Il… il n'est pas parti seul. Il était avec trois autres personnes !

- Qui ?

- Deux Humains et un Nain ! Il y avait un prêtre de Shallya, Romulus, et deux aventuriers. L'Humain s'appelait Félix, et le Nain, Gotrek !

Klur se frotta pensivement le menton.

_Gotrek et Félix… Curieux, ça me dit quelque chose… Vellux devrait savoir._

Puis, revenant à Gottlieb :

- Tu savoir autre chose ?

- Non, non ! Parole d'honneur, si je mens, que je meure !

- D'accord !

Et sans aucune autre forme de procès, Klur lui renversa la tête en arrière, et lui sectionna la carotide de ses deux lames. Le sang gicla des blessures béantes comme un double geyser. L'odeur du sang lui fit tourner la tête, il en but goulument quelques gorgées en suçant directement l'une des plaies.

Quand il eut son compte, il se redressa, et ricana doucement. Soudain, un coup de feu éclata dans le bureau. La balle précipita le Coureur d'Égout en arrière. Une violente douleur explosa dans son épaule. Le Skaven anthracite se releva, et vit une femelle chose-homme. Elle était plus grande que lui, avait une fourrure crânienne jaune, et le regardait dans les yeux avec des éclairs de rage sortant des pupilles. Elle tenait une arquebuse encore fumante. Klur siffla bruyamment, exhibant ses incisives. Mais la femelle ne parut nullement effrayée.

- Que fais-tu là, monstre ?

Le Skaven glissa la main sous sa cape, pour se tenir la clavicule. Il baissa la tête, et recula lentement vers la fenêtre. Puis soudain, il lança une de ses dagues droit vers le cœur de la femelle. Celle-ci fut plus rapide encore, et bondit sur le côté. Le couteau de jet rebondit sur le mur de pierre. Trois choses-hommes armés de hallebardes apparurent à la porte.

- Un homme-bête !

- Par la crinière d'Ulric !

- Il a assassiné le seigneur Gottlieb !

- Tuez-le ! ordonna la reproductrice.

Klur n'attendit pas davantage. Sans hésiter, il sauta par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour lui, il avait repéré un tas de foin non loin des tonneaux. La paille amortit sa chute. Les choses-hommes à la fenêtre crièrent au meurtre. Quelqu'un souffla dans une corne. L'Eshin bondit, et se précipita vers la muraille. L'adrénaline amoindrit la douleur à son épaule, et il n'eut pas trop de mal à remonter le mur d'enceinte. D'autres coups de feu claquèrent dans la nuit, les balles ricochèrent autour de lui sans le toucher. Il ne voulut pas plonger dans la fosse et risquer de s'empaler sur des pieux. Il repéra rapidement un endroit où l'escalade serait moins périlleuse. Tout en traversant la tranchée, il entendit un grand raclement de chaînes.

_Le pont-levis !_

Les choses-hommes semblaient vraiment décidées à le rattraper. Même privé de glandes à musc, il ressentit une réaction de panique. Quand il s'extirpa de la fosse, il fonça ventre à terre vers la forêt.

Klur suivait l'odeur de l'urine de ses assistants pour retrouver son chemin vers le terrier. Le nez à ras du sol, il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pieds, et les branches d'arbres au-dessus de sa tête filaient tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression de circuler dans un tunnel. Il sentait ses poumons s'embraser, et l'air circulait si violemment à travers sa gorge qu'elle en devint douloureuse. Le Skaven anthracite était capable de piquer d'impressionnantes pointes de vitesse pour échapper à ses ennemis, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir aussi vite aussi longtemps. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, et ricana entre deux quintes de toux. Personne n'avait pu le suivre.

Soudain, quelque chose de blanc et de gluant lui sauta littéralement à la figure. En un quart de seconde, il se retrouva complètement immobilisé. Il hoqueta de surprise et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il était emberlificoté dans une énorme toile de soie collante tendue entre les arbres.

- J't'ai eu, j't'ai eu ! siffla alors une étrange voix chuintante.

Klur ne pouvait même plus bouger la tête. Il distingua une forme sombre et tronquée se déplacer vers lui, et lui faire face. L'Eshin sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il voyait une très inquiétante créature qui n'avait absolument rien de naturel. Cette chose avait la tête d'un Skaven, une queue de Skaven, mais son corps boursouflé était celui d'une monstrueuse araignée. Elle avait quatre longues jambes et quatre longs bras articulés en guise de membres.

- Quelle belle grosse mouche !

Klur glapit d'épouvante. Le Skaven-araignée fouetta l'air de sa queue, et planta l'extrémité de son appendice dans le cou du Skaven anthracite. Il perdit aussitôt connaissance.

Klur se réveilla en sursaut, pour comprendre qu'il était dans une bien triste posture. Ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient joints, attachés solidement avec une chaîne cadenassée autour d'une longue tige d'acier coincée entre deux troncs d'arbre. Il était donc suspendu tel un animal capturé après une partie de chasse, sans le moindre équipement ni vêtement sur lui.

- Hé bien, hé bien, enfin réveillé-conscient ?

Le Skaven anthracite tordit le cou vers celui qui avait parlé. Il frissonna malgré lui. Il se trouvait dans une clairière avec deux tentes dressées de part et d'autre d'un feu. Devant lui se tenaient cinq Skavens. Normalement, Klur aurait dû se sentir un peu rassuré de retrouver des êtres de sa race après avoir fui les choses-hommes, mais ces Skavens-là ne pouvaient pas être de vrais Fils du Rat Cornu. Leur apparence était étrange, malsaine. Tous avaient la fourrure teinte de couleurs vives, principalement cyan, rose, pourpre, turquoise. Leur corps aussi était dérangeant à regarder. L'un d'eux avait d'immenses oreilles déployées tels deux éventails de chair, et une trompe flexible en guise de nez qui frétillait de manière presque lubrique. Le deuxième avait deux jambes musculeuses munies de sabots, une corne émergeait de son front. Le troisième Skaven brandissait quatre coutelas, ce qui n'était guère étonnant si l'on considérait qu'il avait quatre bras. Le quatrième lascar exhiba d'immenses dents acérées comme des dagues, plantées dans une mâchoire longue de près d'un pied. Ses griffes étaient tout aussi menaçantes. Enfin, le cinquième, celui qui s'avançait à présent de l'Eshin, présentait des pieds d'oiseau de proie, son dos était parsemé de plumes, et ses yeux, fendus d'une pupille double, lui conféraient un regard particulièrement inquiétant.

Klur crut d'abord voir la folie créatrice d'un quelconque Mutateur du Clan Moulder, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il n'en était rien, quand il distingua les tatouages peints sur le ventre et la poitrine de ses ravisseurs. Sans peine, il reconnut le dessin qui représentait le dieu à plaisirs des choses-bizarres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-il.

- Nous sommes les Nouveaux Fils d'Aescos, répondit le Skaven à plumes.

- Aescos… Karkadourian ?

- Lui-même, barrit le Skaven à long nez.

- Vous êtes tous moches !

- Et toi, tu n'arrives pas à voir la beauté. Tu n'y arriveras jamais, tant que tu n'auras pas reçu l'illumination de Slaanesh.

L'Eshin serra les dents. Ces Skavens avaient donc abandonné le Rat Cornu, et étaient passés du côté de l'un de ses dieux ennemis.

- Fils indignes du Rat Cornu !

- Ton Rat Cornu n'est rien, par rapport à Slaanesh ! rétorqua le Skaven à plumes.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas très longtemps, nous étions comme toi, expliqua le Skaven à quatre bras. Le Prophète Gris Vellux nous a envoyé à la mort. Quand les choses-bizarres sont arrivées, nous avons cru que c'était la fin.

- Mais finalement, Karkadourian ne nous a pas pris la vie, continua le Skaven à la trompe. Il nous a donné une nouvelle vie, avec un nouveau corps, et de nouvelles sensations !

Klur écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_Chitik a dit que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas rentrés avec lui étaient morts ! Il s'est trompé ! Karkadourian les a transformés ! Ce sont des Skavens-bizarres, maintenant !_

- Karkadourian vous tuera quand il n'aura plus besoin de vous, idiots-crétins !

- Tu crois que Vellux aurait fait mieux ? Il tue les Skavens des autres colonies, ou en fait des esclaves. Mais nous, nous avons reçu un cadeau magnifique, et tu pourrais avoir aussi ce cadeau-don.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! Relâchez-moi !

- Pas tout de suite, susurra le Skaven à plumes. D'abord, faut qu'on parle-parle.

- De quoi, sale traître ?

Le Skaven à plumes émit un petit rire, et siffla vers les arbres. Des branches craquèrent, des feuilles bruissèrent, et le Skaven araignée se laissa tomber au sol. Il portait sur son dos un corps empaqueté dans une épaisse toile blanche.

- Sors-le de là, on va jouer un peu.

Le Skaven griffu déchiqueta les fils en quelques coups de patte, et sortit des résidus de soie un petit Skaven au poil brun foncé. Klur grinça de colère.

- Koursy ! Sale petite vermine ! C'est toi qui m'as livré-donné !

Le jeune Eshin n'avait pas l'air d'un Skaven heureux d'avoir réussi un mauvais coup. Il tremblait de peur. Le Skaven à plumes expliqua :

- On a capturé ce petit lapin alors qu'il fuyait. Trop peur-peur pour résister, il nous a dit qu'il avait participé à une mission importante. On a recueilli sa pisse-pisse pour faire une fausse piste-piste, et l'ami Rekrap ici présent t'a pris dans ses filets.

Le griffu et celui aux sabots maintinrent Koursy entre deux jeunes arbres, et le nommé Rekrap, le Mutant araignée, lui ligota les poignets et les chevilles avec sa toile gluante. Le Skaven à plumes s'approcha à quelques pouces de l'Eshin. Il pencha la tête en avant et demanda :

- Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez chez ces choses-hommes.

- Crève-crève !

- Non, c'est toi qui vas mourir-mourir, si tu restes muet. Tu vas voir comment.

Et le calvaire commença pour le malheureux Koursy.

Le jeune Coureur Nocturne gémit et sentit des larmes de terreur lui monter aux yeux. Le Skavens Mutant avec de grandes griffes ouvrit une trousse de cuir, et en sortit une courte lame plate et un savon. Le Skaven anthracite avait déjà vu de tels accessoires dans les maisons des choses-hommes, près des baignoires. Le Mutant plongea le savon dans un seau plein d'eau, barbouilla Koursy de mousse blanche, et entreprit de le raser méthodiquement.

L'opération dura un certain temps. Quelquefois, Koursy poussait un petit cri de douleur, en particulier quand son bourreau rasait un endroit plus sensible de son corps. Quand il n'eut plus le moindre poil visible, le Skaven griffu lui envoya le seau d'eau pour le rincer, et prit un plaisir non dissimulé à le torturer, lentement, très lentement. D'abord, il lui arracha les yeux, l'un après l'autre. Puis il lui sectionna à coups de dents les doigts d'une main, puis de l'autre. Ensuite, il stria sa chair de plaies de ses longs ongles.

Klur resta muet. Pour amadouer ses geôliers, il contemplait cet odieux spectacle, conscient que les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour lui s'il faisait mine de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de ces abominables Skavens. Les crissements désespérés de son complice lui firent serrer les dents. Et plus il criait fort, plus les Skavens Mutants riaient. Cet odieux traitement sembla s'étirer sur une éternité. Enfin, le Skaven à plumes fit un geste de la main. Le Skaven griffu acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, et sans la moindre hésitation, plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Koursy, en extirpa son cœur, et l'enfonça dans sa bouche.

Enfin, les cris se turent. Il n'y eut plus que l'odeur du sang, et le gargouillis écœurant de toute la tripaille de l'Eshin qui se répandit sur l'herbe. Klur était médusé. Il n'avait pas eu idée d'un tel déploiement de violence, d'une manière aussi méthodique.

_Ils sont déments-déments !_

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'au loin, l'horizon rosissait, annonçant l'arrivée du soleil. Le chef plumé s'adressa aux autres.

- Mes amis, le jour va se lever. Nous allons laisser à notre invité le temps de réfléchir. Rekrap, retourne surveiller le château des choses-hommes. Maintenant, allons nous coucher.

Le Skaven-araignée grimpa aux arbres en un éclair. Les autres gagnèrent leur tente. Seul le chef resta près de Klur. Il murmura :

- Quand la nuit tombera, tu choisiras : ou tu dis tout ce que tu sais, et tu renonces à Brissuc, et tu nous suis, et Karkadourian te transformera en l'un des nôtres, ou tu t'obstines à te taire, et tu finiras comme ton apprenti, en pire.

Le Skaven à plumes gratifia son prisonnier d'un sourire glacial.

- Tu sais, ça picote un peu au début, mais tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Le Rat Cornu va tous vous faire pourrir les entrailles, infidèles !

- Le soleil va t'aider à réfléchir, Eshin. Profites-en bien !

Puis il alla s'allonger dans l'un des abris.

Klur du Clan Eshin était maintenant tout seul. L'astre solaire commençait à chauffer sa fourrure d'une manière désagréable. La lumière lui piqua les yeux. La bave lui monta aux lèvres. Le spectacle écœurant lui avait secoué l'estomac, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

_Faut que je m'évade ! Mais d'abord, attendre qu'ils dorment-dorment._

Le Skaven anthracite n'était pas un novice terrorisé et sans défense. Il avait un plan. Il dut attendre d'être sûr que tous ses ravisseurs dormissent. Il décida de compter une heure. Une heure durant laquelle son odorat exacerbé fut pollué par la puanteur âcre de Koursy, déjà attaqué par des centaines d'insectes charognards. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sentit une envie oppressante titiller sa vessie. Il se contorsionna comme il put, et se mit en position pour pouvoir uriner vers le sol sans en mettre sur son pelage, et risquer de garder sur lui une odeur trop forte.

Puis, quand il jugea le moment venu, il se plia en deux, et ramena sa queue annelée juste sous son nez. Il repéra entre deux bourrelets de chair une longue cicatrice impossible à repérer pour un œil non exercé. Une coupure de la part d'un de ses adversaires plus vifs que lui ? Non, c'était lui-même qui s'était tailladé ainsi. Précisément en prévision d'un jour comme celui-là. Il rongea son appendice, le plus délicatement possible. Rapidement, quelques gouttes de sang suintèrent de la blessure rouverte. Il lécha, tâtonna avec la langue, et finalement trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il saisit entre ses dents une petite bille de métal. Cette bille était la tête d'une longue épingle, qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa peau, afin d'avoir toujours de quoi crocheter les serrures. Il retira lentement l'épingle de sa cachette, enroula le bout de sa queue autour, et avec d'infinies précautions, l'introduisit dans le cadenas. Il lui fallut une longue minute pour réussir à déverrouiller l'entrave. Le cadenas céda avec un claquement sec, et le Skaven anthracite eut les mains libres. Tout en se maintenant suspendu par les bras, il dégagea ses pieds, et se laissa tomber par terre.

Enfin, Klur était libre. Il se promit de replacer une autre aiguille une fois rentré à Brissuc. Avec un bâton, il ramassa un morceau de toile du Skaven-araignée, et le posa sur sa blessure, afin d'arrêter le saignement et d'éviter de laisser une piste. Puis il s'éloigna à pas de loup de la clairière. Au passage, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les deux tentes où dormaient les Skavens Mutants. Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Il continua sa progression en rampant, puis marcha quelques yards en prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer la moindre branche. Quand il estima s'être suffisamment éloigné du campement, il courut à toute vitesse vers la colonie.

Pendant qu'il galopait, Klur se demanda une chose, une seule.

_Koursy est mort, il a terriblement souffert-souffert. Il me cassait les oreilles, à force de crier. Pourquoi je n'ai pas puni ce Skaven à plumes ?_

Il ne fut pas long à trouver la réponse.

_Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour venger ce crevard-minable !_


	24. Choc des cultures

_Une véritable marée grouillante et couinante se massait autour de la clairière. Les Skavens jaillissaient par centaines de terriers, émergeaient ça et là tout autour de la citadelle. Ils étaient animés d'une folie meurtrière, avaient l'écume aux lèvres et grattaient le sol des longs ongles pointus de leurs pattes arrière. Tous étaient maladifs, couverts de robes crasseuses et de bandages maculés de fluides corporels. Plusieurs d'entre eux brandissaient une bannière avec trois planches clouées en triangle._

_Tous se dirigeaient vers une grande cité bâtie tout en pierres. Sur ses murs, les Hommes-lézards se défendaient avec acharnement. Malgré leur nombre réduit par rapport à leurs adversaires, ils résistaient efficacement. Les plus petits d'entre eux utilisaient arcs et javelines pour repousser leurs assaillants, tandis que les plus grands frappaient à grands coups de gourdin les hommes-rats qui grimpaient sur les remparts._

_Assez curieusement, d'autres Skavens se battaient aux côtés des Hommes-lézards, contre les Skavens malades. Ils étaient bien différents des envahisseurs : en meilleure santé, habillés avec les mêmes plumes et colifichets que ceux des reptiles bipèdes, ils utilisaient les mêmes armes, et combattaient avec une passion plus visible encore._

_Un petit Homme-lézard fit un geste vers la masse grouillante d'hommes-rats, et poussa un bref coassement, signe qui traduisait son inquiétude. Et pour inquiéter un habitant de Lustrie, il en fallait vraiment beaucoup._

_Et ce qui se dressait devant la cité était une vraie source d'inquiétude. C'était un homme-rat aux proportions gargantuesques. Il mesurait environ vingt pieds de haut, si l'on ne comptait pas ses immenses cornes recourbées vers l'avant et sa longue queue annelée et charnue. Il portait pour tout ornement des lanières de tissu autour des poignets, sa peau nue était couverte de scarifications formant des signes cabalistiques grossiers, entre autres le triangle du Rat Cornu. Par endroits, des pépites de malepierre brute étaient incrustées dans sa chair, et luisaient faiblement, créant d'étranges reflets qui ondulaient sur ses muscles. Il serrait entre les serres de sa main gauche une vouge de dix pieds, dont les deux lames étaient recouvertes de paillettes de malepierre. Il irradiait de ses deux yeux une incommensurable méchanceté._

_Le Skaven Blanc aux tempes cornues écarquilla les yeux, et s'abrita derrière un créneau. Il cria de toutes ses forces :_

- _VERMINARQUE ! VERMINARQUE !_

_Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, bien qu'il n'eût jamais vu autrement que dans ses cauchemars. D'après ce qu'il avait appris sur les Skavens restés fidèles à leur mode de vie, les plus grands champions – généralement guère plus d'un par génération – se voyaient investis à la suite d'un coup d'éclat d'un pouvoir octroyé directement par leur dieu impie. Ces champions se transformaient alors en Skavens cornus géants, à l'intelligence, à la force et aux pouvoirs quasi divins. Ils étaient alors appelés à vivre dans le plan d'existence d'où venaient la magie Skaven et les autres démons, jusqu'à être sollicités par un Prophète Gris le temps d'une bataille décisive. On les appelait « Verminarques », et ils étaient considérés comme des incarnations du Rat Cornu._

_Et l'un d'entre eux courait de toute la vitesse de ses deux puissantes pattes arrière tout droit vers la citadelle ! Il poussa un rugissement plus tonitruant que le plus violent des ouragans en brandissant sa vouge. Les Skavens qui galopaient à ses côtés couinaient d'une rage redoublée._

_Sur le rempart, le Skaven Blanc réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les quelques Skavens près de lui étaient épouvantés._

- _Maître, que pouvons-vous faire ? gémit l'un d'eux._

- _Nous battre de toutes nos forces, Pelui. Ils sont nombreux, mais nous aussi, et contrairement à eux, nous avons l'avantage du terrain._

- _Oui, mais cet horrible monstre ? Le Verma… Virmi…_

- _Verminarque. C'est l'incarnation de leur dieu. Si seulement Xarkish était là !_

_L'un des jeunes Skavens éclata en sanglots. Il se jeta aux pieds du Skaven Blanc, et brailla :_

- _Grand Prêtre, je ne veux pas mourir !_

- _C'est normal, tout le monde a peur de mourir au moins une fois dans sa vie._

- _On ne peut rien contre eux ! Ils sont trop forts !_

- _Torak, les Slanns ont toujours résisté aux Xa'Cota. Et nous allons les y aider. Nous défendrons notre cité ! Regarde, ils tiennent bon._

_Le Skaven Blanc avait raison. Les Hommes-lézards criblaient de flèches les hommes-rats, et ceux qui parvenaient aux murailles étaient rapidement éliminés par les grands guerriers lézards._

_Cela ne redonna pas du courage aux Skavens pour autant. Pelui se tourna vers le prêtre._

- _C'est vraiment affreux, Grand Prêtre !_

- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu prends les armes, Pelui._

- _Oui, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était contre les Elfes corrompus, les non-vivants ou les démons ! Or là… je n'ai jamais dû me battre contre mes frères de race ! Les Slanns sont trop sages pour se battre entre eux, ils ne savent pas quel mal ça peut faire !_

_Le Skaven Blanc posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Pelui._

- _Pelui, n'oublie jamais que les Slanns sont des exceptions. Tous les autres peuples se battent entre eux. Les Elfes affrontent leurs traîtres. Le pays des Humains est divisé en petits royaumes qui se font perpétuellement la guerre. Les Orques passent leur vie à se battre contre tout le monde, y compris et surtout eux-mêmes._

- _Comment le savez-vous ? Il n'y a pas d'Orques ou d'Humains, ici !_

- _Les Slanns sont omnipotents, ils sont capables de voir à distance. Et Xarkish m'a déjà accompagné dans ce genre de méditation. Et j'ai vu. C'est malheureux, mais beaucoup de peuples s'entretuent. Et surtout, _surtout_, rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas comme eux !_

_Le Skaven Blanc s'adressa à tout le groupe._

- _Ce sont des Xa'Cota, des fous furieux qui vénèrent un dieu haineux et qui ne cherchent qu'à corrompre ou détruire tout ce qu'ils peuvent ! Vous êtes les enfants de Sotek, le Dieu du Soleil ! Notre devoir est de les empêcher de réduire à néant tout ce que nous avons construit pendant toutes ces années !_

- _Utilisez la magie, Grand Prêtre ! supplia Torak._

- _Je ne peux pas ! Kroak m'a formellement interdit de l'apprendre !_

_L'énorme créature était maintenant à quelques yards de la muraille. Elle brandit sa vouge, et aussitôt un éclair vert crépita vers les guerriers sur le rempart. La foudre éclata, et tout un pan du mur explosa dans un grand fracas._

_Le Skaven Blanc avait eu le réflexe de se jeter à terre, mains sur la tête. Il entendit alors quelque chose, un bruit de frottement métallique. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un petit objet rouler dans sa direction. C'était un globe gros comme son poing. Il reconnut un porte-bonheur habituellement rangé précieusement dans une salle spéciale, porté par un guerrier seulement en cas de bataille. Ce globe, il le savait, était constitué d'or massif._

_De l'or massif, doré comme le soleil. Cela donna une idée au prêtre._

Au point où on en est… je peux peut-être me fier à Sotek !

_Le Skaven Blanc tendit prudemment la main vers le globe, le ramassa délicatement, et se concentra. Il voulut ressentir la pureté de l'or, le matériau préféré des dieux des Hommes-lézards. Et, à son grand étonnement, il éprouva bel et bien quelque chose. Le globe se mit à chauffer entre ses doigts, et à briller. Il le leva en direction des cieux, et murmura quelques mots dans l'ancienne langue des Hommes-lézards. Le globe s'embrasa d'un éclat doré qui se refléta dans les deux yeux de l'homme-rat. Il brandit la boule lumineuse au-dessus de sa tête, et cria d'une voix amplifiée par l'énergie magique :_

- _SENS LA FUREUR DU DIEU-SOLEIL !_

_Un rayon doré jaillit du globe, et frappa directement le Verminarque en plein front. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de douleur tellement puissant que plus personne n'entendit rien d'autre l'espace d'un instant. Le rayon lumineux brûla immédiatement l'épiderme de la créature. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière passait sur tout son corps, elle fondit à une vitesse incroyable. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à genoux, incapable de se tenir debout._

_Ce spectacle déstabilisa aussitôt tous les Skavens malades qui s'arrêtèrent net. Quand l'énorme créature ne fut plus qu'une masse de chair informe et tremblotante, ils détalèrent de tous les côtés._

_Avant d'expirer, le Verminarque redressa une dernière fois la tête, et le Skaven Blanc entendit très distinctement une voix tonner dans son esprit :_

- _JE TE RETROUVERAI, MISERABLE TRAÎTRE ! UN JOUR, TOI, OU L'UN DE TES HERITIERS, SUBIREZ LA COLERE DE SKARNAGOTH, SOIXANTE-TROISIEME CHAMPION DU RAT CORNU !_

_Tels furent les derniers mots prononcés par le Verminarque. Sa carcasse putride finit de se dissoudre, ne laissant plus qu'une grande flaque verdâtre et malodorante._

_Les Hommes-Lézards s'empressèrent de sortir de leur abri, équipés de torches allumées. Ils se dispersèrent, et mirent le feu aux nombreux cadavres de Skavens malades. D'autres restèrent à l'intérieur pour soigner les blessés, aidés par leurs alliés Skavens. Poussé par la curiosité, le prêtre Skaven Blanc sortit, voulut approcher de ce qui restait du démon Skaven. Il se tint cependant à quelques pieds de distance, l'odeur l'empêchait d'approcher davantage._

_C'est alors que le son d'une trompe retentit au loin. Il se redressa, l'œil étincelant d'espoir._

Enfin !

_Les renforts étaient là. Même si les Xa'Cota avaient été mis en déroute, leur assistance serait plus que bienvenu, aussi bien pour prodiguer les soins que pour éliminer les fuyards qui pouvaient encore rôder dans les environs._

_Une minute plus tard, une petite armée d'Hommes-Lézards approchait de la clairière. Le prêtre Skaven Blanc éclata d'un rire soulagé en voyant celui qui était à la tête du bataillon : c'était un grand crapaud à la peau nue et luisante d'humidité, qui bougeait difficilement sur deux jambes minces qui ployaient sous son poids. Il portait une cape faites de plumes multicolores, et une coiffe ornementée._

_Le Skaven Blanc courut vers l'énorme homme-crapaud, et se jeta dans ses bras._

- _Enfin ! Sotek soit loué, je n'y croyais plus !_

- _Mon ami ! J'arrive trop tard ! Je suis vraiment désolé._

- _Ne t'en fais pas ! On a tenu bon. Les pertes sont minimes, et notre cité est sauvée !_

- _Tu as fait des miracles._

- _Je n'étais pas seul. Les autres ont cru en moi, et se sont défendus avec conviction !_

- _C'est toi qui as vaincu le Verminarque. Tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire, en mon absence. Les dieux se sont vraiment penchés sur toi quand tu es venu au monde ! Je le savais dès l'instant où je t'ai vu pour la première fois._

_L'Homme-crapaud repoussa sa cape, révélant une arme qu'il portait au côté. Il la tira de sa ceinture. C'était une sorte de bâton pourvu d'une épaisse lame plate taillée et sertie de pointes d'obsidienne. Le Skaven Blanc écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son interlocuteur la lui tendre._

- _Prends-le._

- _Non, je ne peux pas ! Je n'en suis pas digne !_

- _Si, tu l'as bien méritée._

- _Cette arme est sacrée ! Elle a reçu les enchantements des prêtres Slanns !_

- _Ton cœur est Slann, quoi que pensent les autres. N'oublie jamais ça. Même si mon père était une grenouille et le tien un rat, nous sommes frères !_

« Nous sommes frères. »

« Nous sommes frères. »

« Nous sommes frères. »

Cette phrase revint trois fois de suite tel un écho dans l'esprit du jeune homme-rat quand il reprit conscience. Psody releva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux. Puis il fit la grimace.

_Ouille, ma tête !_

Il s'extirpa de la tente en marchant à quatre pattes. Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira un bon coup. Peu à peu, les autres membres de l'expédition se levaient, certains allèrent à la rivière s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage et le torse.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Nedland Grangecoq en approchant de l'homme-rat.

- Aïe ! Oh…

- Ben alors ? T'en fais, une tête !

- Nedland… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis pris des coups de bâton sur le crâne-ciboulot sans m'en rendre compte ?

- Ah, ça, mon gars… voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas l'habitude de se biturer ! rit joyeusement Nedland.

- C'est vrai, t'as pas l'air très vaillant ! remarqua Hallbjörn Ludviksson.

- C'est comme si le malerail dont me parlait Diassyon est en train de me traverser la caboche !

- Vous retiendrez la leçon, dit alors Romulus. Boire de l'alcool est agréable sur l'instant, mais si vous ne faites pas attention, ça provoque des réactions désagréables ! Vous tâcherez de ne pas trop boire, la prochaine fois !

Psody eut alors une expression tellement dépitée que le prieur ne put retenir un petit rire attendri. Il fouilla dans son havresac et en sortit quelques herbes.

- Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. Allez donc vous passer de l'eau sur le visage, ça vous rafraîchira.

Pendant que le petit homme-rat se débarbouilla dans la rivière, Romulus fit chauffer un peu d'eau sur le feu. Il mélangea les herbes quand l'eau fut bouillante, et versa l'infusion dans un gobelet. Peu à peu, les autres membres de l'expédition émergeaient du sommeil l'un après l'autre, et sortaient de leur tente. Le jeune Skaven Blanc se rassit à ses côtés.

- Buvez, ça vous fera du bien.

- Merci, prieur.

- Oh, nous sommes plus proches, maintenant. Nous sommes partis ensemble à l'autre bout du monde en compagnie d'une bande d'aventuriers professionnels, de mon point de vue, cette expérience crée des liens. Appelez-moi donc Romulus !

- Bien, si vous voulez… Romulus.

Entre les deux grandes tentes, on en avait dressé une petite pour Sœur Abigaïl, seule femme du groupe – bien qu'elle fît tout pour ne pas laisser sa féminité être un obstacle, il y avait tout de même des limites. Psody vit la prêtresse s'en extirper, et s'étirer.

Hallbjörn rejoignit les deux hommes de religion en courant. Sa posture et son souffle haletant laissaient supposer qu'il n'était vraiment pas l'air rassuré.

- Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ?

- Il y a un truc pas clair, prieur !

Romulus, Psody et Abigaïl suivirent le capitaine. Il les amena jusqu'à la toile sous laquelle les hommes avaient rassemblé le matériel de l'expédition. Derrière le grand paquet, en direction de la jungle, une longue lance était plantée dans le sable. Quelque chose ballottait au vent au bout de l'extrémité à l'air libre. Nedland Grangecoq observait attentivement les alentours avec sa longue-vue. Psody sentit chaque poil de sa fourrure se hérisser.

- Par le Rat C… euh, je veux dire, fichtre ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il avait cru voir des fruits de couleur claire, hélas il n'en était rien. Les trois objets pendouillant à la lance étaient des crânes. Le pire pour le petit homme-rat fut de reconnaître la morphologie des siens.

- Des crânes de Skavens, murmura Romulus.

- Ils… vous croyez que…

- Malheureusement, oui. Vous aviez raison, hier soir, maître Grangecoq. Ils savent déjà que nous sommes là, et tiennent à nous en informer.

Tomas, le clerc de Véréna, pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux examiner les crânes.

- Hum… Ces os ont l'air plutôt anciens. On sait s'il y a des Skavens, ici ?

- Il y a très longtemps, le Clan Pestilens a débarqué ici et a pu emporter de nouvelles maladies jusqu'à l'Empire. Les Moines de la Peste ont été chassés par les choses-froides. Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de Skavens ici aujourd'hui. Nous avons appris à craindre les choses-froides, et généralement, nous n'allons jamais chez elles. Il peut y avoir quelques Skavens qui viennent de temps en temps, mais généralement, ce sont des exilés. Il n'y a plus de cité Skaven permanente. Je crois.

Psody enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête, et déclara avec un air bravache.

- Les choses-froides ont trop peur de nous, sinon elles se seraient montrées ! Avec vous, je n'ai pas peur ! Vous êtes les meilleurs-meilleurs ! On va trouver Tixoco !

- Bien parlé ! approuva Votiak. Il en a dans le pantalon, le petit rat blanc !

- Même s'il n'en porte pas ! s'exclama l'un des mercenaires.

Il y eut un éclat de rire, que le capitaine Ludviksson rompit en s'adressant à toute la compagnie.

- Bon, d'après notre carte, on en a pour quelques heures de marche, pas beaucoup plus. Moins ça prendra de temps, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde, on est d'accord. Seulement, vous l'avez vu, la nuit tombe très vite, et dans cette jungle, on ne va plus rien voir. Donc, dès que la nuit tombe, on bivouaque, où qu'on soit.

- Si on est à Tixoco à ce moment, c'est là qu'on stoppe ?

- Ouais.

- Mais c'est leur territoire !

- La forêt aussi, sauf qu'au moins, dans le temple, on n'aura pas toute la végétation pour nous gêner.

- Il y a autre chose, expliqua Nedland. Le soleil se lève très tôt dans ce coin du monde, et la température monte très vite. L'avantage, c'est que le chemin jusqu'à Tixoco longe la rivière. On ne manquera donc pas d'eau. Suivez donc la consigne : buvez chaque fois que vous en avez envie, et même si vous n'avez pas soif. On se dessèche à toute vitesse, surtout quand on fait de la marche à travers la forêt.

Le capitaine Ludviksson toussa.

- Quelques-uns d'entre nous vont rester là pour surveiller la _Determinazione_. Wor, Sigurd, vous serez à la tête du groupe que je vais constituer.

Le Norse désigna quelques hommes. Environ un quart de la compagnie resta sur la plage. Les autres rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et se mirent en route.

Nedland, habitué des longs chemins en terre inconnue, tenait la carte recopiée par Félix Jaeger. Il y avait un chemin naturel qui serpentait entre les arbres, mais la végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense, et bientôt le groupe dut s'arrêter. Les hommes sortirent alors des armes tranchantes pour dégager leur route. Ludviksson confia alors à Psody une courte épée. Nedland coupait les lianes souples avec un curieux instrument : c'était une sorte de lame large et plate à l'extrémité incurvée, fixée au bout d'un manche. Quand l'un des plus jeunes volontaires de la compagnie lui demanda ce que c'était, il répondit qu'il avait acheté cet objet, cette « machette », au cours de son voyage précédent. Cet outil était très efficace.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant trois bonnes heures. Pendant tout ce temps, les mercenaires allèrent de surprise en surprise. Les plantes exotiques, les oiseaux multicolores au chant mélodieux, le coassement des grenouilles énormes qui paressaient au bord de la rivière, le parfum des fleurs énormes, étaient autant de nouvelles découvertes. Puis, le bruit de la rivière s'amplifia. Le terrain semblait monter. Un peu plus loin, ils virent une petite falaise haute d'une dizaine de yards, du haut de laquelle la rivière s'écoulait en cascade. Ludviksson ordonna la halte.

- Ned, on est encore loin ?

- Non, mais il va falloir grimper, maintenant. D'après la carte, le temple est au sommet d'une crête au-delà de cette chute d'eau.

- D'accord. Je vais partir en avant avec toi, Abigaïl, Romulus et Psody, histoire de voir discrètement ce qui nous attend. Les autres, quand on aura atteint le temple, on viendra vous chercher. Si on voit des lézards, on revient également.

- Et si les lézards vous repèrent les premiers ? demanda Tomas.

- Autant limiter les risques, au moins ici vous pourrez les voir venir, et à cinq, on fera moins de bruit.

Le capitaine mercenaire se tourna vers le doyen de son bataillon.

- Votiak, je veux que tu prennes le commandement jusqu'à mon retour. Si on donne aucun signe d'ici une heure, envoie quelqu'un vérifier qu'on n'ait pas d'ennuis. Si c'est vous qui vous faites attaquer les premiers… tu sais quoi faire.

Votiak acquiesça de la tête, et tapota le cor ouvragé sculpté dans une énorme corne de quelque créature des Désolations du Chaos accroché à sa ceinture. Le capitaine, le guide Halfling, les deux gens d'église et le petit Skaven Blanc s'engagèrent sur le chemin montant.

Le sentier montait de plus en plus rudement. Les arbres se raréfiaient, et les cailloux se faisaient de plus en plus gros. Ils marchèrent une petite demi-heure, quand ils arrivèrent devant un gouffre.

- Mince ! Et maintenant ?

Romulus tendit la main.

- Regardez, capitaine Ludviksson.

Un peu plus loin en aval, il y avait un pont, fabriqué avec des planches nouées le long de solides cordages. Quand ils s'en approchèrent, ils réalisèrent que la construction n'était pas en très bon état. Quelques cordes étaient effilées, et certaines planches semblaient vermoulues.

- Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas trop chargés, ce pont n'a pas l'air solide.

- Comme vous dites, ma sœur. Je suis le plus léger, le plus leste, je vais y aller.

Comme personne n'émit d'objection, le Halfling s'engagea prudemment sur la passerelle. Il fit quelques pas, éprouva la solidité de la construction, et avança plus franchement. Comme il ne se passa rien de fâcheux, Psody le suivit, talonné par Romulus et Ludviksson. Sœur Abigaïl ferma la marche, la lance brandie.

Le pont tanguait légèrement sous les pieds nus du jeune homme-rat.

_C'est long-long !_

En effet, cette passerelle s'étirait sur près d'une centaine de yards. Et quand il baissa les yeux, il avala sa salive en voyant le gouffre profond d'une distance deux fois plus importante. Soudain, un cri terrible le fit sursauter.

- Attention, droit devant ! s'écria Nedland en empoignant son fusil.

Les cinq compères virent trois créatures voler dans leur direction. Psody crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'oiseaux de proie, mais quand ils se rapprochèrent, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Pas de plumes, pas de bec de corne, seulement des écailles.

_Des lézards volants ?!_

Qui s'apprêtaient à plonger sur eux ! Nedland visa, et son arquebuse gronda. La détonation se répercuta sur les murs de la falaise, et se mêla au crissement du lézard volant qui dégringola en contrebas.

Le deuxième lézard ailé battit des ailes, provoquant une forte poussée d'air qui déstabilisa Psody. Le petit Skaven Blanc eut le réflexe de s'agripper à deux mains à l'une des cordes. C'est alors que son regard croisa directement celui de la créature volante.

Et pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un court instant, suffisant pour le jeune homme-rat pour comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas le regard d'une créature qui défendait son territoire. Il y avait autre chose, une autre présence plus intelligente, plus sournoise.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en voir plus. Sœur Abigaïl s'avança à ses côtés, et brandit sa lance en avant. Le volatile aux ailes membraneuses s'empala sur la pointe d'acier. Il grinça bruyamment en brassant l'air de plus en plus furieusement, puis il finit par s'immobiliser. La templière le décrocha de son arme d'un coup de pied.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Ludviksson à Romulus.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Marco Colombo n'a pas beaucoup parlé de la faune dans ses carnets de voyage.

- Attention ! glapit Psody.

Le troisième reptile volant revint à la charge, une lourde pierre entre les serres. Le Halfling avait à peine eu le temps de recharger son arquebuse. Il visa, se concentra deux secondes, et pressa la gâchette. La créature fut frappée au cou, et lâcha son caillou qui décrivit un arc vers le pont. Psody fit prestement un pas de côté, et la pierre s'abattit à un cheveu de son pied gauche. Le Skaven Blanc ne fut pas touché, mais le choc fit un grand trou dans la passerelle qui se mit à dangereusement tanguer.

Le jeune homme-rat perdit l'équilibre. Il tenta de se stabiliser en battant des bras, en vain. Hallbjörn se précipita vers lui, mains tendues en avant. Il vit le petit Skaven Blanc tomber dans le trou en poussant un cri déchirant. Ses mains se refermèrent sur quelque chose de charnu : la longue queue annelée de Psody. Celui-ci était tête en bas, les vêtements retroussés sur le visage, et criait à la fois de panique et de douleur.

- AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE !

- Bouge pas, petit rat blanc !

- AÏE ! OUILLE ! J'AI MAL ! JE TOMBE !

- Tenez bon, Psody, on va vous remonter !

Le prieur courut à son tour vers les deux compères, mais il posa le pied sur une planche vermoulue qui s'enfonça sous son poids. Heureusement pour lui, il ne traversa pas complètement le pont, sa jambe s'enfonça jusqu'au genou. Il était cependant coincé.

Hallbjörn serra les dents. Il vit les anneaux roses de la queue de Psody glisser entre ses gants lentement mais sûrement. Il tira, tira. En dessous, le petit homme-rat releva la tête, et se mit à murmurer quelques syllabes que le Norse ne comprit pas. Soudain, il disparut complètement. Hallbjörn sentit ses doigts entrer en contact dans un claquement sec. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Par les crocs d'Ulric ! Non !

- Quoi ? Il est tombé ? s'exclama Romulus, toujours coincé.

Le Norse se traîna jusqu'au bord du trou, craignant de voir le corps du jeune Skaven Blanc dégringoler dans l'abîme, mais il ne vit rien.

- Vacherie ! Où est-il ?

- Je suis là, Hallbjörn !

Nedland, Hallbjörn, Abigaïl et Romulus tournèrent de concert la tête vers l'autre côté du pont. Tous les trois sentirent leur figure s'allonger de quelques pouces quand ils virent Psody, debout sur la terre ferme, en train de leur faire de grands signes des deux mains. Le capitaine se releva et rejoignit le petit Skaven Blanc, pendant que Nedland aida le prieur à dégager son mollet.

Incrédule, le Norse se tint devant l'homme-rat, tendit la main, et mit une petite claque sur sa joue poilue.

- Hé !

- Ouais, t'es bien réel. Mais comment t'as fait ça ?

- Je vais te le dire quand les deux autres seront là. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il par-dessus l'épaule du mercenaire.

Romulus et Nedland arrivèrent près de leurs camarades, tout aussi surpris que le Norse.

- Alors, quel était le truc ?

- Facile, Romulus : les Skavens sont des lâches, ils ont une magie de lâche. Les Prophètes Gris apprennent à se téléporter, pour sauver leur peau si le danger devient trop grand pour eux. Et vous, ça va ?

Romulus retroussa son pantalon. Le tissu avait encaissé le plus gros du frottement, et les planches n'avaient laissé que quelques traces rouges sur sa peau.

- Trois fois rien, ça va passer. Je vais quand même appliquer une pommade. Dans ce pays, une blessure peut pourrir très vite.

Ce disant, il fouilla dans son sac pour y trouver son baume. Le Halfling s'était éloigné, et contemplait l'horizon en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- Bizarre, bizarre…

- Quoi ? demanda Hallbjörn.

L'éclaireur se tourna vers le mercenaire.

- Je trouve bizarre qu'on se fasse attaquer comme ça par ces animaux.

- On n'a pas eu de bol, c'est tout ! Ils passaient par ici pendant qu'on passait par là. C'est le hasard.

- M'étonnerait que ces piafs écailleux aient fait ça par hasard !

- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement défendre leur territoire ? suggéra Romulus.

Nedland secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai déjà affronté ces bestioles, prieur. Elles construisent leur nid dans les montagnes, bien en hauteur. Or, les montagnes les plus proches sont déjà bien loin !

Il montra l'horizon du doigt.

- Regardez ces pitons, là-bas. Ouais, regardez, elles tournent en rond, et s'y posent. C'est là qu'elles crèchent.

- Pourtant, trois d'entre elles viennent juste de tenter de nous balancer dans le vide ! grogna le Norse.

- Non, pas eux, murmura Psody. Quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai senti de la magie. Quelque chose contrôlait ces animaux.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a un lanceur de sorts dans le coin ?

- C'est possible, Sœur Abigaïl.

- Assez parlé, on continue ! décida le capitaine mercenaire.

Ils reprirent la marche, de plus en plus motivés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cinq compères marchaient sur un petit plateau dégagé. Quelques arbres formaient une arche naturelle, sous laquelle passait un petit sentier. Nedland ricana.

- Regardez, nous sommes arrivés !

En effet, entre les arbres, se dressait la forme sombre d'un petit temple. Construit en pierre grise, il mesurait une vingtaine de pieds de haut. Deux statues représentant un serpent se dressaient de part et d'autre d'un petit escalier qui menait à une ouverture.

- Je ne vois rien, constata Nedland.

- Personne, en effet, ajouta Ludviksson. Et maintenant ?

- Il va falloir aller chercher les autres, restés à la cascade, expliqua Romulus.

- Allez-y, je reste ici, dit alors Psody.

Les trois Humains et le Halfling le regardèrent, surpris.

- Euh… est-ce raisonnable ?

- Tu l'as dit, Hallbjörn. Il n'y a personne. Par contre, il faudrait peut-être que je vérifie s'il n'y a pas encore des traces magiques. Pour cela, je dois méditer, et me concentrer.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Et si quelque chose d'autre arrive ? demanda Sœur Abigaïl.

- Je vous rejoindrai au plus vite. Je ne vous servirais à rien en vous raccompagnant, alors qu'ici, je peux déjà commencer à analyser le terrain.

Les autres se regardèrent, puis acceptèrent. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, tandis que Psody s'assit sur l'herbe, jambes croisées, puis ferma les yeux.

Il médita, laissa son esprit vagabonder une petite dizaine de minutes. Quand, enfin, il sentit qu'il était prêt, il releva les paupières, se remit debout, regarda tout autour de lui et invectiva :

- Je sais que t'es là ! Je sens ton odeur ! Montre-toi !

Un bruissement de feuilles retentit à sa gauche. Les immenses branches de fougères s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une singulière créature. Cet être se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, et semblait à peine plus grand que le petit homme-rat. Son aspect général était celui d'un lézard : une peau couverte de petites écailles bleu sombre, de petites griffes noires au bout de ses doigts et ses orteils, une tête au long museau reptilien fendu de deux longues narines et deux énormes yeux qui jaillissaient plus qu'à moitié de leur orbite. Ces deux globes bougeaient nerveusement par à-coups, indépendamment l'un de l'autre, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus troublant. L'individu portait un collier de métal cuivré, de nombreux bracelets autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles, une petite sacoche en cuir tanné à la hanche, et un totem à tête de serpent taillé dans un morceau de bois se dressait dans son dos, attaché entre ses omoplates. Il prenait appui sur le manche d'un trident constitué de trois pointes de corail attachées à un long manche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le petit homme-rat était face à un Homme-Lézard. Il sentit une peur, au plus profond de lui-même, une peur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, quelque chose de très lointain, et pourtant familier. Un signe de la mémoire collective de son peuple, ou un avertissement de son dieu, il ne sur le dire. Il se concentra sur d'autres petits détails : de nombreuses cicatrices apparaissaient ça et là sur ses écailles, une longue queue ondulait sous son pagne, et sur sa tête paraissait une sorte de surplus de peau qui semblait être une prolongation de la peau de son visage, une crête qui ondula brièvement.

Psody décida cependant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il défia du regard l'être-lézard. Ce dernier ne remua pas un cil, mais pourtant, une voix grave résonna dans la tête du Skaven Blanc.

- Tu es bien loin de chez toi, enfant du Rat Cornu. Qui es-tu ?

D'abord surpris par ce mode de communication, le petit homme-rat répondit à voix haute :

- Je suis Psody. Et toi, tu es une chose-froide, un ennemi de mon peuple.

- Pour commencer, ne m'appelle pas « chose-froide ». Le sang des Skinks coule dans mes veines.

- Le sang des… quoi ?

- Les Skinks. Sache que chez nous, il existe plusieurs lignées différentes, et que celle des Skinks est celle qui entend le mieux la parole des dieux, et des prêtres-mages de la lignée des Slanns, nos dirigeants. Je suis un prêtre du dieu Sotek. Je suis Ko'Liňon. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, chose-froide ! cracha le jeune Skaven Blanc avec agressivité.

Instinctivement, le petit homme-rat retrouva la fierté arrogante des Prophètes Gris, pour mieux dissimuler ses craintes. Le prêtre Skink ne réagit pas physiquement. En revanche, Psody ressentit une chaleur désagréable commencer à émaner de lui.

- Tu t'apprêtes à entrer sur un territoire sacré pour mon peuple. Alors, ça me regarde.

- Je veux juste voir quelque chose. Je regarde, puis je m'en vais.

- Non. Tu vas faire demi-tour et quitter cet endroit.

- Mais…

- Tout de suite.

La voix grave dans son esprit s'était faite très autoritaire. Psody sentit son cœur battre très fort. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à un individu qui lui paraissait ouvertement hostile, après des semaines passées dans la quiétude chaleureuse de la famille Steiner. Il sentit ses frustrations guerrières se réveiller, et son poil se hérisser. Il jeta un regard méprisant vers le prêtre.

- Va te faire tanner !

Et il se tourna fermement vers le sentier, puis avança d'un pas décidé. Le Skink siffla bruyamment, et planta son trident d'un geste fulgurant juste devant le petit homme-rat qui bondit en arrière. La voix du Skink retentit encore.

- Tu es un Xa'Cota. Ta présence seule est un sacrilège.

- Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit que je veux juste vérifier un truc !

- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse aller plus loin, même pour « vérifier un truc » ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de passer ! Ici, c'est notre territoire, et seuls les enfants de Sotek peuvent aller plus loin dans cette direction !

Le Skink retira son trident de la terre d'un coup sec, et ses yeux roulèrent, et remuèrent encore une fois indépendamment l'un de l'autre, d'une manière plutôt perturbante. Psody sentit que cet individu était probablement âgé, mais gardait également une certaine vigueur physique et un esprit alerte. Il insista encore.

- J'ai juste besoin de regarder une fresque dedans ! Après, je m'en vais, promis-juré ! Je sais que c'est un temple ! Je suis un prêtre, je respecte le sacré !

- Un Xa'Cota, respecter quelque chose ? Ridicule. Et tu en sais déjà trop. Je devrais te faire disparaître tout de suite. Plus tu en sauras sur ce qui se trouve derrière moi, moins tu auras de chances de repartir vivant. Pourquoi t'obstiner autant ?

Ko'Liňon ouvrit la bouche, et sa crête se déploya en un large éventail de chair écailleuse, faisant paraître sa tête bien plus grande. Psody ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il se mit à taper du pied.

- Les tiens ont fait beaucoup de mal à un Skaven Blanc qui m'a confié une tâche importante. Or, pour comprendre, je dois absolument voir les fresques qui sont dans Tixoco ! Enfin, c'est quand même pas un crime !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce temple est interdit. Tout spécialement aux petites vermines cornues trop curieuses !

L'insulte finit de mettre le petit homme-rat en colère.

- Mon dieu m'a clairement ordonné d'aller dans ce temple !

- Et le mien m'ordonne tout aussi clairement de t'empêcher d'y entrer. Maintenant, je te le dis pour la dernière fois amicalement : fais demi-tour, et quitte cette clairière. Si tu t'obstines, je serai contraint de te faire partir par la force.

Le Skink semblait fermement déterminé. Psody serra les poings de rage. Il poussa un profond soupir, et tourna les talons. Il fit trois pas vers le campement, mais se retourna brutalement en tendant la main. Un éclair verdâtre jaillit de ses doigts. Ko'Liňon n'eut que le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter l'attaque, de justesse. Il fit encore rouler un œil en guise de signe de surprise quand il vit le visage tordu de colère du Skaven Blanc. Celui-ci cracha :

- J'ai traversé des milliers de lieues, et j'ai laissé derrière moi quelque chose de trop précieux pour que je me dégonfle devant un vieux lézard gâteux ! J'entrerai dans ce temple, et si pour ça je dois te tuer, alors je vais le faire !

Et il tira son épée courte de sa ceinture, l'air bien décidé à s'en servir. Le prêtre Skink fit frétiller sa crête, et prit son trident à deux mains.

- Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Psody ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose de plus. Il bondit en avant avec un cri strident, et abattit son épée courte vers le Skink. L'Homme-Lézard esquiva, et dans le mouvement fit glisser la lame le long du manche de son trident, et tapa de l'extrémité de la tige de bois le dos du petit Skaven Blanc. Psody couina de douleur, et roula dans l'herbe. Il se releva d'un bond, se retourna, et tendit de nouveau trois doigts en avant. Une autre étincelle verte crépita vers l'Homme-Lézard. Cette fois, Ko'Liňon leva une main, et la foudre se dissipa en un instant sur sa paume.

- Les habitants de Lustrie ont développé leur magie, eux aussi.

Et il claqua des doigts. Le jeune homme-rat fléchit ses jambes, prêt à réagir à la moindre attaque frontale, lorsqu'un choc violent sur l'arrière de la tête le déséquilibra. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, et vit une nuée de chauve-souris foncer droit sur lui. Affolé, il battit des bras, faisant des moulinets avec son épée courte. Quelques chiroptères tombèrent au sol, mais beaucoup laissèrent de petites lacérations sur ses vêtements et dans sa fourrure. Il glapit de douleur, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son principal adversaire. Immédiatement, il plongea sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de trident.

Déjà la bande de chauve-souris revenait dans sa direction. Psody se releva, marmonna quelques paroles en queekish, et prit son inspiration. Il souffla vers les mammifères volants, et au contact de l'air, son haleine se changea en un puissant nuage vert. L'effet fut immédiat, les chauves-souris se dispersèrent, certaines s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe, empoisonnées.

- Personne-rien ne va se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! ricana Psody avec un sourire mauvais.

L'Homme-Lézard fit tournoyer son trident, et le planta dans la terre. Trois vagues d'énergie filèrent vers le petit homme-rat en creusant trois sillons parallèles. Elles explosèrent à quelques pas de Psody. De gros éclats de caillasse meurtrirent le jeune Skaven Blanc sur tout le corps. Un caillou plus gros que les autres lui écrasa le nez. Il gémit en sentant l'odeur du sang lui infecter les narines, et sentit des larmes aiguës lui monter aux yeux. Sa vision se troubla, mais il pouvait encore distinguer Ko'Liňon. Le Skink avait toujours le trident planté en terre, et levait à présent les deux mains, comme pour invoquer une des puissances de son dieu. Une violente montée d'adrénaline l'enflamma de la pointe de ses cornes jusqu'au bout de la queue.

- Ah, cochon ! Je te tuerai !

Il se précipita vers l'Homme-Lézard, l'épée prête à frapper de nouveau. Ko'Liňon fit pivoter son bassin, et dans le mouvement sa queue écailleuse fendit l'air comme un fouet. Psody abattit son épée courte et la trancha net, l'envoyant valser à quelques pieds de l'Homme-Lézard. Celui-ci ne cria pas, n'exprima aucune douleur, ni colère. Psody écarquilla les yeux en voyant que l'appendice coupé continuait à tressaillir sur le sol. Trop interloqué par ce spectacle, il ne vit pas l'Homme-Lézard fouiller dans sa musette. Le prêtre en tira une poignée de graines, qu'il jeta aux pieds du petit Skaven Blanc. En un clin d'œil, une flopée de lianes souples et fermes poussèrent, et fouettèrent l'air en direction de Psody. Le jeune homme-rat vit les pousses s'enrouler autour de ses bras et ses cuisses à une vitesse hallucinante. En moins de trois secondes, il était complètement immobilisé, bras et jambes écartés. D'autres entraves naturelles enserrèrent son cou.

Ko'Liňon retira du sol son arme, et contempla son prisonnier.

- Bien. Maintenant, ne bouge plus.

L'Homme-Lézard recula de quelques pas, brandit son trident, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le jeune Skaven Blanc sentit ses glandes répandre une forte odeur de panique. Il tira, poussa, gigota de toute son énergie, mais plus il bougeait, plus les liens se resserraient autour de ses membres. Des flots de sueur glissèrent autour de ses grands yeux roses écarquillés. Il n'espérait pas la moindre pitié de la part du prêtre Skink.

Ko'Liňon rebaissa les yeux vers lui, saisit fermement à deux mains son trident, et courut vers Psody. Il poussa un sifflement strident, et plongea son arme en avant.


	25. Les Grands Jours de Brissuc

- Bizarre-étrange…

Vellux venait d'entendre le récit de Klur, tout en mâchonnant un morceau de viande dure et nerveuse. Les noms de Gotrek et Félix ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Quelques saisons plus tôt, il avait reçu un message sur parchemin de peau de chose-homme confirmant que le Prophète Gris Thanquol, agent spécial du Conseil des Treize, offrait une forte récompense pour celui qui lui ramènerait le terrible duo. Aux dernières nouvelles, cette offre était toujours valable.

Le mieux était de se rendre sur place, et de mener une enquête. En donnant quelques jetons de malepierre par-ci par-là, il pourrait rapidement apprendre dans quels lieux les deux compères avaient été aperçus. Ensuite, avec une bonne équipe de Coureurs d'Égout au nez efficace, ce serait facile ; il enverrait les Eshin espionner les lieux de passage du duo, ils repéreraient pour lui les coins où flotteraient des odeurs de Skaven, et il n'aurait plus qu'à vérifier lui-même ces endroits et capter l'odeur de son petit élève, qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à reconnaître.

Par ailleurs, l'Eshin venait de lui apprendre quelque chose de plus intéressant encore : le château Gottliebschloss était désormais sans chef, et son armée réduite. C'était le meilleur moment pour s'en emparer. Les troupes de Vodaj allaient lui garantir la victoire. Et pour ce qui était des quelques minables Skavens-bizarres rencontrés par le Skaven anthracite, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu le culot de lui mentir, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, les Fils du Rat Cornu allaient les écraser comme autant de cafards.

Ce plan était parfait, sans faille, simple et sans doute efficace. Rien d'étonnant pour un plan imaginé par un Prophète Gris aussi intelligent que lui. Cela améliora son humeur, et il décida d'en faire profiter Klur. Après tout, il allait avoir besoin des services du Clan Eshin, autant faire bonne impression.

- Bon, tu as fait ce que je voulais. Je vais te laisser vivre-vivre, pour l'instant. Rappelle-toi que ta vie dépend de ton silence.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, excellentissime personnification de la clémence !

- Va dire à ton maître de me retrouver ici, puis rends-toi au quartier des pondeuses. Je t'accorde trois heures avec une femelle.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, ô incommensurable porteur de la parole du Rat Cornu !

- Allez, fiche le camp !

Vellux n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, le Skaven anthracite se précipita dehors sans demander son reste.

Resté seul, le Prophète Gris réfléchit à nouveau aux paroles du chef chose-homme rapportées par le Coureur d'Égout, et le témoignage de Magnus, l'espion chose-bizarre, lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Voyons… Psody était bien à Gottliebschloss. Jourg du Clan Moulder a été vaincu le jour de son arrivée, et les choses-hommes n'ont pas retrouvé la trace d'une autre armée. Un Skaven ordinaire n'aurait rien pu faire, mais Psody est un élu du Rat Cornu. Il est suffisamment intelligent-futé pour mettre la pagaille. Les choses-hommes ont pu les virer. Et après ?_

Il réfléchit, réfléchit à s'en donner la migraine, et les idées s'enchaînèrent.

_Les choses-hommes ne l'auraient jamais laissé en vie, et pourtant elles l'ont fait quand elles l'ont capturé… non, un instant ! Elles ne l'ont pas capturé. C'est _lui_ qui a décidé de se rendre ! Et puis, il est reparti avec ces deux tueurs de Skavens recherchés par Thanquol. Ils auraient dû le tuer sur place, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait ?_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il réalisa :

_Parce qu'il a décidé de nous trahir ! Jamais il n'aurait fait tout ça, jamais il ne se serait livré aux premières choses-hommes venues ! Il a cherché Gotrek et Félix, il les a trouvés, il s'est occupé de Jourg, puis il est parti avec eux ! Il complote contre notre peuple en se rangeant de leur côté !_

Plusieurs sentiments sanguinaires éclatèrent dans le cerveau du Prophète Gris. Son élève avait le culot de s'élever contre lui, c'était déjà quelque chose de très grave. Mais son complot avec les choses-hommes était pire encore. Que pourrait-il faire chez les races inférieures ?

_Apprendre leurs secrets pour les retourner contre eux… ? Non, il m'aurait averti pour que je l'aide ! Il va se retourner _contre moi_ !_

À cette pensée, la colère fut plus forte. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer :

- Sale petite ordure infidèle !

- Oh, Prophète Gris ! s'exclama d'un ton faussement blessé le Maître Assassin Tweezil, sur le seuil de la porte du laboratoire.

Vellux, qui était resté dos tourné à la porte, sursauta avec un cri effrayé, et jeta un regard noir vers le Skaven noir.

- Tweezil ! Refaites-moi ça, et je vous fris sur place !

- Je vous prie de me pardonner-excuser, murmura l'Eshin en se mettant à genoux.

_La prochaine fois, c'est ma lame dans ton cou qui te fera sursauter !_ songea le Maître Assassin.

- Entrez-entrez, ne restez pas là. Fermez la porte !

Tweezil obéit. Le Prophète Gris s'assit dans son fauteuil, et expliqua :

- Cette nuit, le Rat Cornu m'a parlé. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

- Qu'il attend de nous qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'honorer ?

- Mais non ! Idiot-crétin ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne fait confiance qu'à moi ! Je suis un élu, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'entendre et le comprendre !

Le Skaven noir baissa la tête, et feignit la servitude. En vérité, son sang bouillait de rage, il dut faire un effort conséquent pour se retenir de se jeter sur le Skaven Blanc et l'étriper ici et maintenant.

- Heureusement que je suis là pour maintenir l'équilibre à Brissuc ! continua Vellux. Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je vous pardonne.

- Merci infiniment, ô inextinguible lumière de notre colonie, vous êtes trop bon.

- Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je suis un élu. Maître Assassin, je vais avoir besoin de vos meilleurs éléments. Il me faut douze-douze de vos meilleurs Coureurs d'Égouts. Je dois les emmener avec moi pour une mission secrète très importante.

- Bien, ô puissant Prophète Gris.

Le Maître Assassin savait qu'il y avait des questions qui étaient faites pour ne pas être posées, aussi il se contenta de se demander qui seraient les douze sélectionnés. Comme pour l'en remercier, Vellux lui expliqua :

- Je dois partir à Sub-Altdorf pour quelque temps, afin d'y chercher la clef de notre victoire-victoire. Vos espions m'aideront. Mais attention ! Si je ne reviens pas, les autres chefs de Clan ont ordre d'éliminer tous les Eshin de Brissuc qu'ils pourront. Cela évitera à vos rats les mauvaises tentations. Il serait dommage de vous mettre dans l'embarras, vous un de mes meilleurs éléments !

- Quelle intelligence extraordinaire ! Quel plan brillant ! Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, mon cher Maître !

- Non, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux, car c'est moi, le maître, ici ! Allez donc me rassembler douze assassins, ceux qui sont à la fois les plus efficaces et les plus fiables. Ensuite, vous irez au quartier des pondeuses, et vous pourrez passer le reste de la journée avec la pondeuse que vous voudrez.

- Oh, cent, mille, dix mille fois merci, miraculeuse âme de Brissuc !

- Et ne vous en faites pas, vous comprendrez tout à mon retour.

L'Eshin se releva, s'inclina encore et quitta le laboratoire.

C'était une journée qui s'annonçait plutôt bien pour Diassyon du Clan Skryre. Ces dernières semaines, il avait senti comme un regain d'énergie dans ses propres idées. Il pouvait se souvenir de Moly du Clan Pestilens sans tomber de nouveau dans l'apathie, et ses rapports avec Chitik s'étaient encore améliorés. Aussi avait-il décidé de faire un cadeau au Skaven Noir. Quelque chose susceptible d'augmenter ses chances de se sortir victorieux d'un combat. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à fabriquer un lourd marteau de guerre trop grand et trop lourd pour être tenu d'une seule main. Il était particulièrement fier de la tête de l'arme, un solide bloc de fer forgé. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour trouver le bon morceau, le tailler, l'ajuster, et finalement le fixer assez solidement à un manche en bois. Le choix du matériau avait aussi été déterminant. Il s'était appliqué à le récupérer sur un arbre de son petit sanctuaire de la surface, au-dessus de la colonie.

Et maintenant, après toutes ces heures, il allait faire un cadeau à son frère bien-aimé. Un cadeau, le premier cadeau de sa vie. Cela lui faisait tout drôle. Il s'imaginait la tête que ferait la grande Vermine de Choc en voyant cette arme de qualité exceptionnelle. Il la portait sur le dos, soigneusement enroulée dans un sac, et avançait d'un bon pas.

_J'espère qu'il écrasera-broiera des centaines de crânes avec ! Qui sait ? Peut-être celui de sa Grande Dent ?_

Avec le temps, Chitik avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la vanité et la mauvaise foi de Sémik, commandant des Skavens Noirs. Heureusement, il avait écouté les inquiétudes du jeune Technomage, et avait tâché de faire preuve de moins de violence colérique.

Il ne voulut pas aller jusqu'au quartier des Vermines de Choc ; en dehors du Prophète Gris Vellux, aucun Skaven qui ne portait pas l'héritage des Puissants du Rat Cornu dans les veines n'avait le droit d'entrer – remarque, en y réfléchissant, ils n'étaient pas plus agressifs que les autres. Généralement, chaque Clan empêchait farouchement les étrangers de pénétrer leur domaine sans une excellente raison.

Le Skaven brun savait où chercher. Quand il n'était pas en train de dormir sur sa paillasse ou engagé dans une bataille, le grand Skaven Noir surveillait les esclaves ou entraînait les jeunes recrues. Il voulut commencer par l'arène. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva dans le secteur où étaient formés les Guerriers des Clans. C'était une immense salle circulaire, au centre de laquelle les Skavens avaient creusé plusieurs grandes fosses rondes. Du bruit émanait de la plus proche. Le Skaven brun, curieux, approcha, et pencha la tête par-dessus la barrière.

Dans la fosse se tenait une énorme créature bipède. Un énorme rat-ogre nu, au corps recouvert partiellement de fourrure châtain sur le dos, les bras, la tête et les cuisses, restait immobile, hochant lentement la tête d'avant en arrière. Devant lui, un Maître de Meute du Clan Moulder, un Skaven au pelage beige rayé de noir, faisait claquer son fouet en aboyant des ordres. La grosse bête sursauta, et recula, plus effrayée que réellement contrariée. Ses glandes à musc vaporisèrent l'odeur de la crainte.

Diassyon ne connaissait pas grand-chose des us et coutumes du Clan Moulder. Il se surprit à penser à son défunt frère Skahl, la première victime des pondeuses maudites de Karkadourian. S'il avait vécu plus longtemps, il aurait sans doute été un Maître de Meute exceptionnel. Il resta quelques instants à regarder ce qui se passait. Il savait que le Moulder dans la fosse s'appelait Zowie, et avait la réputation d'être doué. Et ce qu'il faisait dans la fosse était plutôt impressionnant.

Normalement, personne ne prenait le risque d'énerver volontairement un rat-ogre. Ces monstres étaient stupides, mais prompts à s'énerver facilement, et à réduire en bouillie tout ce qui tombait sous leurs énormes pattes. Être un bon Maître de Meute impliquait d'avoir un certain magnétisme sur les animaux, ou les êtres à l'intelligence primitive. Pour Zowie, c'était plus que ça. Ses yeux verts émettaient un regard particulièrement déstabilisant. Diassyon comprit que le Moulder s'était déjà livré à un duel mental contre le rat-ogre, et que la force de son regard avait soumis la créature. Et le rat-ogre, au lieu d'attaquer son tourmenteur, couinait en reculant.

Le Skryre eut une petite moue admirative. Zowie était à la hauteur de sa réputation, et on lui confiait souvent le dressage des nouveaux rats-ogres. En regardant un peu mieux la créature, il eut comme une impression bizarre, comme si ce rat-ogre lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Puis, il se rappela, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il venait de reconnaître le motif du reliquat de pelage qui restait sur le museau de ce rat-ogre. La tache claire sur l'œil gauche, la sombre sur le droit, ça ne pouvait être que…

_Tiens, tiens… Mais c'est Tôrkh !_

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Oui, c'était bien le Skaven du Clan Moulder qui avait été son compagnon d'infortune dans la cage du sorcier chose-bizarre Karkadourian, celui qui avait fait tant d'histoires pour dévorer le cadavre de son frère Moly. Apparemment, il n'avait pas donné satisfaction au Maître Mutateur Skilit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et le chef du Clan Moulder de la colonie lui avait trouvé une autre façon de se rendre utile.

Il pencha la tête par-dessus le rebord de la fosse, et railla :

- Alors, t'as bonne mine, maintenant, gros malin !

Puis il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Le rat-ogre leva la tête vers lui, une expression combinant surprise suprême et stupidité abyssale s'étala sur son faciès. Zowie fit claquer son fouet avec plus de hargne.

- Dégage ! Tu le déconcentres-embrouilles !

Le Technomage ne voulut pas s'attirer des ennuis avec les Corrupteurs. Il obéit et disparut.

Klur du Clan Eshin rajusta son ceinturon, passa sa cape en la laissant glisser délicatement par-dessus le bandage de tissu sale qu'il avait enroulé autour de son épaule blessée, et boucla la broche qui la maintenait. Il jeta un regard teint de pitié condescendante à l'énorme pondeuse qui ronflait sur la paille, avachie de tout son long, inconsciente du cadeau que venait de lui faire le Coureur d'Égout.

_J'espère qu'elle donnera une flopée de petits assassins !_

Il regagna rapidement le puits sombre qui constituait le domaine des membres du Clan Eshin. Il descendit le long de la paroi abrupte, et parvint jusqu'à la place centrale du quartier. C'est alors qu'il vit une douzaine de ses camarades de Clan rassemblés dans un coin, en train de préparer leurs affaires. Il reconnut quelques-uns des Coureurs d'Égout les plus doués de Brissuc. L'un d'eux leva la tête et héla le Skaven anthracite.

- Hé, Klur ! Le Maître Assassin veut te parler !

- Il veut te retrouver dans la salle aux tunnels de cuivre.

La « salle aux tunnels de cuivre » était le carrefour où l'Eshin avait rencontré ses cinq frères pour la première fois, bien longtemps auparavant. Klur sentit une légère pression lui pincer le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Sais pas. Traîne pas, il a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au Skaven anthracite pour se rendre dans au carrefour. Il ne vit personne, mais savait que son chef de Clan n'était pas loin.

- Ohé ? Maître Tweezil ?

Aucune réponse. Cela ne l'étonna guère, le Maître Assassin Tweezil adorait se gausser de ses interlocuteurs en jouant avec leurs nerfs. Il maugréa, maudissant le sens de l'humour particulier de la Grande Griffe des Eshin.

- Grande Cape Tweezil ? Êtes-vous là ?

Il balaya les tunnels du regard l'un après l'autre, mais ne décela aucune présence. C'est alors que la voix doucereuse de son maître chuchota :

- Je t'ai appris la patience, Klur. As-tu déjà oublié ?

- Moi ? Euh… non, Grande Cape.

- Bien.

Klur se retourna d'un bond. La voix de Tweezil avait susurré juste à son oreille. Le Skaven noir se tenait juste devant lui.

- Tu aurais dû me voir venir, Klur. Tu perds-perds de l'efficacité.

- Je… Grande Cape Tweezil, je fais de mon mieux.

- Ouais… Je vais m'en assurer. Je vais te confier la responsabilité des Coureurs Nocturnes. Il faut un bon Coureur d'Égout pour les former.

- Ah… Bon. Mais…

Le Skaven anthracite fut surpris. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas faire partie des douze Skavens accompagnant Vellux ?

- J'ai vu des Coureurs d'Égout qui se préparaient à quelque chose.

- Le Prophète Gris avait besoin de douze de mes meilleurs éléments. Ca m'embête-ennuie, mais je dois lui obéir.

- Il… il vous a dit pourquoi ?

- Il s'agit d'une mission secrète, Klur ! Tu n'as pas à savoir quoi que ce soit !

Klur sentit son front se plisser de perplexité. Vellux avait-il révélé à Tweezil que le petit Skaven Blanc était toujours de ce monde ? Il ne voulut pas tenter de se compromettre en lui posant cette question. D'ailleurs, autre chose le contrariait.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'y envoyer, Maître ? Je suis tout aussi capable d'accomplir cette mission ! Ma blessure ne me gêne pas ! Alors quoi ?

La question plongea le Maître Assassin dans une violente colère. En un balayage de queue, il renversa le Skaven anthracite, s'assit sur lui, et enfonça son doigt dans le trou creusé par l'arquebuse de la chose-femme. Klur gémit de douleur. Tweezil aboya :

- Parce que je suis ton maître, et que je tiens à le rester, Klur ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances avec Vellux, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Tu es un Eshin, et je veux t'avoir près de moi pour être sûr-certain que tu ne prépares pas un coup fourré dans mon dos ! Alors, un bon conseil : fais patte douce, ou ça va mal finir pour toi !

Tweezil retira son doigt d'un coup sec, et se dégagea d'un bond. Il grimpa en un clin d'œil dans l'un des plus gros tuyaux, et disparut. Quand Klur se releva, la main sur sa blessure rouverte, il glapit de rage quand il vit qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, à la fois de colère, et de peur.

Chitik la Vermine de Choc posa son maillet de bois contre la paroi rocheuse, et s'étira, faisant craquer les os tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il aida le petit Skaven Noir à se relever.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez tous fait des progrès. Je le dirai à la Grande Dent Sémik.

Il y eut quelques murmures surpris et joyeux. Chitik avait longtemps pensé à ce que lui avait confié Diassyon, par rapport à sa mauvaise humeur, et s'était rappelé le conseil du Diacre de la Peste Soum : utiliser la _gentillesse_. Grâce à cette denrée invisible mais facilement transmissible, les deux Skavens s'étaient rapprochés de Moly. Et si les autres Skavens n'étaient pas aussi proches que ses frères de sang, il avait remarqué que faire usage de cette « gentillesse » sur eux pouvait donner de très bons résultats, très rapidement. En à peine quelques jours, les Skavens étaient devenus plus motivés, plus efficaces, et plus obéissants. Dernièrement, quelques petites Vermines de Choc parmi les plus jeunes avaient même préféré s'adresser à lui plutôt qu'à la Grande Dent Sémik pour parler des problèmes.

L'entraînement était terminé, les Guerriers des Clans se dispersèrent. Resté seul, Chitik eut un petit soupir satisfait et repartit vers le secteur des Vermines de Choc. Il s'éloigna de l'arène d'un pas tranquille. C'est alors qu'il vit Klur, assis sur un rocher, quelques yards plus loin. Le Skaven anthracite avait l'air d'aller plutôt mal, et frictionnait doucement son épaule blessée. Chitik eut un petit sourire. C'était peut-être une bonne occasion d'établir un contact un peu meilleur avec l'Eshin, avec gentillesse.

- Hé, frère ?

Le Skaven anthracite releva la tête, et son faciès se renfrogna.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sans-tête !

- Bon, bon… Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Le grand Skaven Noir insista.

- Non, vraiment ! Je sens que t'es pas comme d'habitude !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Chitik se gratta la tête.

- Ben… t'es pas bien-bien, en ce moment. Tu veux peut-être un coup de main ?

- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! aboya le Coureur d'Égout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, frère ?

- Mais rien, je te dis ! Lâche-moi !

- Tu as peur…

- Moi ? Peur ? Jamais ! répondit le Skaven anthracite en éclatant de rire.

Chitik ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- T'as des problèmes ?

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, grande saucisse !

- Tu as failli à ton Clan ?

Ces paroles déclenchèrent une explosion de fureur chez l'Eshin. Il se leva d'un bond, et déchaîna sa colère.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Jamais je n'ai failli à personne ! Ni à mon maître, ni à Vellux, ni au Rat Cornu ! Même dans le marais putride, je te jure que Psody…

Soudain, l'Eshin se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et se tut. Chitik avait sursauté en entendant le nom de son frère préféré sortir de la bouche du Skaven anthracite. Cette allusion au marais… allait-il parler de la fin tragique du petit Skaven Blanc ?

- Quoi, Psody ?

- Je… enfin… je n'ai pas pu le sauver des choses-bizarres, mais j'ai… j'ai veillé personnellement à le venger !

Chitik comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jusqu'à cette dernière phrase, Klur lui avait toujours parlé sans la moindre hésitation.

- T'es sûr ?

- Puisque… puisque je te le dis, crâne de piaf !

L'Eshin sentait monter l'inquiétude en lui. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Chitik. Klur n'avait plus de glandes à musc pour émettre des émotions olfactives, mais la Vermine de Choc avait appris à lire la peur d'autres manières : la respiration qui accélérait, l'œil qui paniquait, la main qui tremblait, même très légèrement… Klur avait vraiment peur. Le Skaven Noir en était sûr : Diassyon avait raison, et Klur avait des choses à lui dire. Il voulut des réponses. Il leva lentement son maillet.

- Tu me mens… et tu me caches quelque chose !

Klur finit par céder.

- Tu es trop stupide-stupide pour comprendre les enjeux, Chitik !

- Tu as fait du mal à Psody ?

- Je devais le faire, pour la gloire du Rat…

- JE NE T'AIME PAS !

Chitik abattit son marteau à une vitesse phénoménale pour un individu de sa taille, mais Klur esquiva la tête de bois de justesse. Il fit un saut vers l'arrière, et dans le mouvement, envoya un de ses poignards droit vers le grand Skaven Noir. Ce dernier esquiva la lame, elle lui effleura le bras, juste au-dessus du coude, et arracha une touffe de poils au passage.

Chitik frappa de nouveau. La terre éclata sous la tête de bois. Klur esquiva chaque coup, et guettait la plus petite ouverture. Au bout d'une longue minute durant laquelle il ne cessa de bondir dans tous les sens, il perçut un changement de respiration chez son grand frère. Une fois de plus, le poumon fragilisé de Chitik allait lui porter préjudice.

_Et cette fois-là sera la dernière-dernière !_

Klur courut vers la Vermine de Choc, et sauta le plus haut qu'il put. Il prit appui sur les épaules de Chitik, passa par-dessus de sa tête et se retourna dans le même mouvement. Chitik sentit un contact dur et glacial autour de son cou. Le Skaven anthracite était en train de lui serrer la gorge avec son fil de fer plombé, l'outil idéal pour étrangler quelqu'un. Par réflexe, il porta les mains sous son menton pour tenter de donner du mou à la prise.

- Tu… tu as… menti.

- C'est le propre de notre race, pauvre abruti ! Nous sommes des Skavens ! Et je suis un futur Sorcier ! Ainsi agissent les membres du Clan Eshin ! Tu vas crever, et l'autre dégénéré de Skryre va te suivre très vite !

Klur serra plus fort. La vision du Skaven Noir se troubla.

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Il se concentra, tenta de rester conscient. Ses tempes bourdonnaient si fort qu'il entendait difficilement ce que disait l'Eshin.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a vu que c'était moi qui venais de lui enfoncer le couteau dans le dos. C'était vraiment très excitant ! Presque aussi jouissif que maintenant ! Il avait l'air si surpris ! Car il y croyait, lui aussi, à toutes ces bêtises-bêtises sur les liens du sang ! Je l'ai trompé encore plus facilement que prévu !

- Assassin…

- Hé oui ! La naïveté est une erreur-erreur fatale, chez les fils du Rat Cornu !

La Vermine de Choc puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour échapper à l'étreinte mortelle de son agresseur. Il leva la main gauche et sentit quelque chose de poilu entre ses doigts. Par réflexe désespéré, il enfonça ce « quelque chose » dans sa bouche et serra les mâchoires le plus fort qu'il put. Klur poussa un effroyable crissement, et relâcha sa prise avant de basculer en arrière. Chitik inspira à pleins poumons, et se releva. Il sentit alors le goût du sang acidifier ses papilles. Le Skaven anthracite était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et se tenait l'avant-bras gauche en geignant. Chitik vit une petite masse sanguinolente sur le sol, et comprit alors que son coup de dents avait sectionné le poignet de Klur.

Désormais privé de main, l'Eshin supplia du regard son grand frère, mais il était trop tard pour celui-ci pour changer d'avis. Chitik bondit sur Klur, celui-ci tenta d'esquiver le mouvement d'une roulade. Le Skaven Noir balaya l'air de sa patte, et agrippa quelque chose, la queue annelée de l'assassin. Il la saisit plus fermement entre ses deux pattes.

- Lâche-moi ! couina Klur.

Le Skaven Noir n'écouta pas. Il fit un large mouvement des bras, et commença à faire tournoyer le Skaven anthracite au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci crissa de panique alors qu'il tournait de plus en plus vite. Chitik prit ainsi de l'élan pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes, puis il lâcha prise. Klur fut précipité vers une paroi, contre laquelle il s'écrasa. La Vermine de Choc ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou à deux mains et le plaqua sur le mur. Puis il le secoua en criant de toutes ses forces :

- POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA A NOTRE FRERE ?

Klur savait qu'il était condamné. Le Skaven Noir n'allait jamais le laisser vivre, et il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il pensa un court instant à confirmer ses soupçons et lui dire la vérité, qu'il avait manqué son coup, et que Psody était toujours vivant, mais c'eût été la dernière des trahisons envers son Clan. De toute manière, il n'irait pas bien loin avec une main en moins, le Clan Eshin se débarrasserait vite de lui. Il se souvint de l'un des enseignements du Maître Assassin Tweezil.

_Un assassin qui se fait prendre peut ressentir une très grande honte-honte. Mais la pire honte qui soit est de révéler à l'ennemi le nom de celui qui l'a engagé. Un vrai Eshin préfère mourir que parler !_

Il serait un vrai Eshin jusqu'au bout, et mourrait rapidement. Il concentra toute la haine qui restait dans son cœur, et siffla :

- Parce que c'était un imbécile, incapable de satisfaire le Rat Cornu ! Moi, j'aurais été un meilleur Prophète Gris ! J'aurais dû avoir sa fourrure blanche et ses cornes ! J'aurais couvert la colonie de gloire, au lieu de gâcher-gâcher mes pouvoirs dans des projets stupides ! J'ai rendu un grand service à Brissuc en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il crève !

Le Skaven Noir fit glisser ses doigts sur la tête de Klur, les paumes à plat sur ses tempes. Avec un rugissement bestial, il serra les mains de manière à les joindre. L'Eshin sentit sa boîte crânienne se fendiller, craquer par endroits. Il poussa un cri de douleur si fort et si aigu qu'il en assourdit la Vermine de Choc. Celui-ci ne relâcha pas pour autant son étreinte, au contraire il redoubla d'efforts quand il vit la figure de son frère se déformer sous la pression.

Le Skaven anthracite eut la satisfaction d'avoir choisi sa propre mort, une dernière pensée appropriée, mais au tout dernier moment, il entendit le dernier avertissement que lui avait fait son frère Moly, une éternité plus tôt. Puis il y eut un répugnant bruit de craquement sec et de pulpe broyée.

Chitik laissa tomber le corps désormais sans vie du Coureur d'Égout, et agita vigoureusement les mains pour se débarrasser des fragments d'os et des bouts de cervelle sur ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se retourna et vit Diassyon.

- Oh… Tu… il…

- Dis rien. J'ai pigé.

Le Skaven brun s'avança jusqu'au cadavre de Klur. Puis il écarta son tablier de cuir, et urina sur le Skaven anthracite, sans mot dire. Chitik le regarda faire, éberlué.

- Mais… le Clan Eshin va croire que c'est toi !

- Ca vaut mieux que si c'est ton odeur.

- Tu prends des risques !

- Je suis prêt à les prendre. Je sais mieux me défendre que toi contre ces lâches-lâches !

Chitik allait protester, mais se retint au dernier moment. Il était bien obligé de l'admettre ; si aucun ennemi qui l'attaquait de front ne lui faisait peur, il n'était pas très doué pour anticiper les attaques en traître, contrairement à son frère du Clan Skryre.

Une fois sa petite affaire terminée, Diassyon récupéra le grand sac de toile rêche qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, et le tendit à deux mains vers la Vermine de Choc.

- Tiens !

Chitik resta coi en voyant le marteau ouvragé. Puis un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Le Technomage sourit à son tour.

- Réduis en poussière tous tes ennemis avec.

- Tu seras pas déçu, frère !

La cloche du temple du Rat Cornu sonna. Les deux frères de sang tournèrent simultanément la tête dans la direction du temple du Rat Cornu.

D'habitude, la cloche du temple sonnait régulièrement pour annoncer chaque heure composant la journée. Or, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Au lieu de taper simplement quelques coups précis sur le bronze incrusté de malepierre, le sonneur martelait deux fois plus vite que d'habitude, et sans s'arrêter. Tous les Skavens citoyens de Brissuc savaient ce que ça signifiait : une convocation immédiate de tout le monde au temple.

Les Skavens arrivèrent donc dans la demeure du Rat Cornu, par groupes de plus en plus importants. Certains demandèrent à haute voix ce qui se passaient, mais personne ne put donner la moindre réponse. Ils n'en devinrent que plus nerveux, et comme toutes les émotions, cette nervosité se traduisit par des effluves de musc irritant.

Enfin, les derniers entrèrent, les portes se refermèrent et le silence se fit dans la nef. Avec ce tocsin, le Prophète Gris Vellux avait rassemblé dans la salle de prière tous les Skavens adultes de la colonie de Brissuc, ce qui représentait un gros millier d'hommes-rats. Tous attendaient anxieusement les paroles de leur chef. Celui-ci se présenta sur la scène, et descendit lentement par l'escalier latéral. Il s'arrêta devant le premier rang, et commença son discours.

- Fils du Rat Cornu, je vous ai tous réunis ici afin de vous parler des décisions que j'ai prises au nom de notre dieu. En effet, le Rat Cornu nous donne l'occasion d'agrandir notre colonie et d'écraser tous ses ennemis.

Il y eut quelques murmures, qui se turent rapidement. Le Prophète Gris ne semblait pas disposé à autoriser les débordements de joie. Vellux continua en passant entre les hommes-rats.

- Je sais, notre dernière campagne contre le sorcier chose-homme Aescos Karkadourian a été un désastre. Mais les temps ont changé. Nous avons eu dernièrement beaucoup de jeunes Skavens acceptés-reconnus comme adultes, avec des droits et des devoirs. Et nous allons nous unir à la colonie de Treecil, afin de profiter de leurs ressources.

Encore quelques chuchotements indécis. Si cette idée d'union avec les Skavens du seigneur de guerre voisin n'était pas si surprenante, elle restait inhabituelle, et quelques habitants de Brissuc craignaient d'y perdre beaucoup, sans envisager que le Prophète Gris pouvait très bien tourner la situation à leur avantage. Celui-ci expliqua :

- Je vais bientôt mener le gros de nos Guerriers des Clans à la surface. Des choses-hommes se terrent dans un château, à quelques jours de marche d'ici. Ils ont été affaiblis grandement par les Skavens de Jourg du Clan Moulder, et n'ont pas encore eu le temps de reconstituer leurs forces. Leur chef a été tué dernièrement par le Clan Eshin. C'est le moment idéal pour les achever. Les troupes de Vodaj du Clan Skryre vont nous aider-aider.

Vellux était à présent au milieu de la foule. On n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas sur la terre battue.

- Je veux cependant être sûr que vous serez tous concentrés sur la victoire, et rien d'autre. Je vais mettre certaines choses au point avant de vous exposer mon plan.

Il s'arrêta entre un Moulder et un Eshin. L'assassin claqua des dents.

- Depuis quelques jours, il y a une rumeur qui circule dans Brissuc, selon laquelle le Prophète Gris Psody n'aurait pas péri comme Klur du Clan Eshin nous a raconté. Cette rumeur tourne autour d'au moins deux d'entre vous.

Diassyon déglutit. Malgré toutes les précautions, le secret qu'il partageait avec Chitik semblait avoir transparu. Le Prophète Gris s'arrêta juste à côté de Chitik. Celui-ci fit un effort incroyable pour rester immobile, bien que ses voisins sentirent l'odeur de la panique émaner de ses glandes. Vellux parla plus doucement sans quitter la Vermine de Choc des yeux.

- Il est vrai que sa mort nous a tous profondément attristés. C'était un Skaven Blanc, un élu du Rat Cornu, dont la perte a bien plus affecté la colonie que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Et j'ai moi-même eu dernièrement un doute. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai appris qu'un Prophète Gris isolé était en vadrouille chez les choses-hommes, j'ai demandé à Klur d'aller vérifier.

Le Prophète Gris reprit sa marche, et se dirigea vers Diassyon. Le Skaven brun resta stoïque, même si une chaleur désagréable lui chauffa le poil au fur et à mesure que Vellux s'approchait. Le Skaven Blanc tourna lentement autour du Technomage tout en expliquant :

- Il s'est avéré que ce Prophète Gris captif des choses-hommes n'était pas Psody. Klur a pu me le dire avant… son fâcheux accident.

Diassyon sentit chaque poil de sa fourrure s'humidifier d'une sueur glacée.

_Il sait déjà ?! Les nouvelles vont vraiment trop vite, ici !_

- Et je le confirme, le Rat Cornu m'a expliqué à plusieurs reprises que notre petit Skaven Blanc bien-aimé était bien mort. Mort ! _Mort !_ J'ai ressenti dans le Warp l'explosion d'énergie qui s'est produite quand le Rat Cornu est venu récolter son âme.

Vellux était face au Skryre. Il posa l'index sur sa poitrine.

- Donc, il n'y a plus à espérer quoi que ce soit, Diassyon ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, et faites-en tous autant ! Psody fait partie du passé ! Un jour viendra où l'une de nos pondeuses mettra bas un autre Skaven Blanc. Mais en attendant, _je_ suis le seul Prophète Gris de Brissuc, et le seul à qui parle le Rat Cornu ! Il faut oublier Psody, et pour vous y aider, je vous annonce que chaque Skaven qui prononcera son nom en ma présence subira immédiatement la malédiction de notre dieu !

Pas un seul Skaven n'osa remuer un poil. Le Prophète Gris revint au pied de la scène.

- Maintenant, voilà ce que nous allons faire. La nuit prochaine, je pars avec les douze meilleurs assassins du Clan Eshin à Altdorf, la capitale des choses-hommes. J'ai quelque chose à aller chercher pour assurer notre victoire. Un régiment de Guerriers des Clans m'attendra. Pendant ce temps, sous l'autorité du Diacre Soum, vous partirez tous vers le terrier de Treecil. Là, Vodaj du Clan Skryre vous conduira au château que les choses-hommes appellent « Gottliebschloss ». Je vous rejoindrai avec mon escorte pour la bataille. Tous ensemble, nous réussirons là où Jourg du Clan Moulder a échoué !

Au milieu de la foule, quelques Moulder, dont le Maître Mutateur Skilit, grommelèrent à l'évocation de cette honte. Le Prophète Gris grimpa sur l'estrade par l'escalier latéral, et harangua derechef l'assistance.

- Vous avez bien compris ! À part les esclaves qui font tourner les moteurs de la colonie, les pondeuses et les ranuques, _tout le monde_ participera à la bataille ! On ne laissera aucune chance aux choses-hommes ! Nous nous rendrons maîtres de Gottliebschloss. Mais il y a autre chose.

Des murmures s'élevèrent au-dessus des Skavens. Le Prophète Gris continua :

- J'ai appris que notre ennemi, Aescos Karkadourian, avait aussi des vues sur ce château. Mais si nous arrivons avant lui, nous serons en position de force ! Fils du Rat Cornu, nous détruirons-détruirons à la fois les choses-hommes et les choses-bizarres !

Il avait dit cela avec enthousiasme, en levant les bras. Cette fois, les Skavens applaudirent.

- La victoire est enfin à notre portée, peuple supérieur ! Demain, Gottliebschloss, mais après-demain, qui sait ? Une ville plus grosse !

- Hourra ! répondit l'assemblée.

- Une forteresse des choses-naines !

- Bravo !

Vellux se régalait. Plus ses Skavens l'approuvaient, plus son pouvoir augmentait. Plus son pouvoir augmentait, et plus ses Skavens l'approuvaient. La boucle était ainsi justement bouclée. Il décida d'en remettre une couche :

- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

- GLOIRE AU RAT CORNU !

- Gloire au peuple des Skavens !

- GLOIRE AU PEUPLE DES SKAVENS !

- Mort aux races inférieures !

- MORT AUX RACES INFERIEURES !

- Gloire au Rat Cornu !

- GLOIRE AU RAT CORNU ! GLOIRE AU RAT CORNU !

Le Prophète Gris était au milieu de la scène, les bras en croix, les yeux exaltés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Débordant de vitalité, il éclata d'un ricanement dément.

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai commencé à mettre sur FanFiction l'histoire de Psody et ses frères le 14 janvier 2013. Depuis, elle a récolté à ce jour plus de 2700 vues. J'aimerais vraiment tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité et votre intérêt.**

**Dernièrement, j'ai eu une idée : je me débrouille pour l'écriture, mais je ne sais pas du tout dessiner. S'il y a parmi vous des personnes qui sont suffisamment inspirées pour réaliser une image ou plusieurs, je serais vraiment enchanté de les recevoir.**

**Je préfère être honnête : je ne peux pas organiser un concours avec des prix à la clef, ni même garantir la publication de vos images sur un site. Ceux qui se sentiraient motivés pour m'envoyer un dessin ne pourraient recevoir que ma considération. Cependant, si j'arrive à publier cette histoire sur un site que j'aurais fait, voire même de manière officielle, je mettrai en avant vos propositions, quitte à tenir compte par la suite de petits détails qui me plairaient sur une illustration. Ainsi, vous apporterez votre propre pierre à ce petit édifice, et j'adorerais voir comment les lecteurs « voient » ces personnages.**

**Je vous propose autre chose en plus : il m'est arrivé d'écrire quelques scènes que je n'ai pas mis dans la mouture finale de l'histoire, à la manière de « scènes coupées » des films. Par exemple, le passage où Vellux réprimande sévèrement Chitik et lui coupe l'oreille, ou la scène où Félix présente Heike à Gotrek. Peut-être que vous avez aussi eu des images, des idées qui seraient « hors scène », ou qui mettraient en scène les personnages de l'_Enfant Terrible_ en dehors de l'histoire. Si quelqu'un m'envoie un dessin de ce genre, je m'engage à écrire une nouvelle de quelques pages autour de cette image, et de la publier sur FanFiction. J'essaierai d'équilibrer le nombre de pages à quatre-cinq par nouvelle, histoire de ne pas favoriser les uns et dévaloriser les autres.**

**Les intéressés sont invités à se faire connaître par message privé, que je leur envoie mon adresse mail.**

**Merci de votre attention et de vos encouragements. Gloire au Rat Cornu !**


End file.
